Servitude
by Uchiha B
Summary: Even reborn in an entirely different situation, Kagome just has to have the worst luck in the universe... Inuyasha/Dragon Ball Z xover, Goku/Kagome/Vegeta, Saiyan!Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Even reborn in an entirely different situation, Kagome just has to have the worst luck in the universe...

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: T (Hinted dark themes)

* * *

She was nothing. Not against them, at least.

She should have known that by now and it should have been beaten into her by now – but, every now and then, she couldn't help but to rebel because it was just in her blood and she could not stand her pathetic servitude to that vile creature called Frieza.

She kept in her moan of pain quiet as her back slammed harshly into the wall behind her and certainly did not let any whimper escape her mouth as a booted foot landed on her stomach, easily crushing a few of her ribs.

"Now, now," The voice was falsely sweet and pretended at disappointment, "How many times has this happened, Kagome?" The voice that she hated most in the universe scolded her like she was a mere and simple-minded child, "You really should know better to than to fight back. You will only lose."

Kagome clenched her teeth as the foot stepped down harder and the pain increased, "A-ah," She opened one of her eyes to glance at the smug-looking Frieza, "I-I don't know what came over me, Frieza-sama," She managed to grunt out, feeling the foot upon her stomach lighten somewhat, "We could possibly be nearing a full moon," She referenced to her heritage, causing a light scowl to appear on master's hideous face, "It won't happen again."

The following silence seemed to be deafening to Kagome's sensitive ears, and it was finally broken by Frieza's sigh, "Very well. I will forgive you this time," The booted foot lifted completely off her stomach, allowing her to breathe a quiet sigh of relief, "However, next time I won't be so lenient." Frieza warned with that pseudo-kind smile.

"You really should learn to behave yourself," Zarbon, the one who previously subdued her with ease, shook his head with disappointment, "You know that I just hate to ruin a beauty such as yours," He wiped away any stray hairs from his green-toned, but very attractive, face, "Learn your place and I won't be forced to tame your savage demeanour."

Kagome felt her fingers shake in her rage, though she knew better than to talk back to her 'superiors', "Y-yes, Zarbon-sama." She spat out, slowly sitting up and clutching at her damaged stomach. Even through her strong armour, Zarbon had managed to break a rib or two. She glared defiantly at the two, mentally cursing them within her mind.

"Go fix yourself up," Frieza ordered with a close look of disgust as he glanced at her appearance, "And you may want to prepare yourself. After all, Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz will be arriving shortly." With that, Frieza dismissed the girl as he and Zarbon simply left her presence.

She took in a deep breath, ignoring any pain that came along with the action, _'They're coming back so soon?' _Kagome shivered slightly, her long furry brown tail wrapping around her waist in an attempt at self-comfort. It didn't work so well, _'They were only just sent off.' _Oh, she had a reason to be frightened, as Frieza had left her alive for one purpose and one purpose only.

She was a simple breeder. Just 'in case' he wanted to breed his own little Saiyan army in the future, if he so chose to. It was lucky that she was still rather young as she hadn't went through her heat cycle completely; she was probably only in her middle adolescence and Kagome couldn't hazard a guess as to what age she really could be.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Vegeta that she had to be worried about, as he refused to touch a 'low-class warrior' such as herself for some simple mindless pleasure, even if she was the only pure-blooded female Saiyan left alive.

Nappa and Radditz, on the other hand, had no problem with relieving their 'stress' with her every time they came back from whatever planet that had just conquered, _'I can't stand them.' _She swallowed, leaning back against the wall behind her and closing her eyes as the pain in her stomach throbbed.

Saiyan mating certainly wasn't gentle and Kagome knew she had to mentally prepare herself for whatever shape her lithe body would possibly be in after their future encounters, _'If they weren't so rough every time, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad...' _She vaguely thought, allowing her hand to rest on her badly-bruised stomach, _'What am I thinking? They're horrible no matter what they are like.'_

Kagome let out another pained breath, biting her lip as she felt that familiar warmth flow through her fingers. Of course, she tried to keep her 'special' abilities a secret from everyone else, and so far, she seemed to have succeeded.

_'Frieza would be far more interested in me if he ever found out,' _Kagome thought grimly, seeing a light pale blue glow from behind her closed eyelids, _'Definitely can't let that happen.' _Only a few moments later, the intense throbbing pain subsided into a low and dull sort.

She knew that she couldn't fully heal herself as Frieza would become suspicious and she certainly could not have that. Ever since she was born, she possessed rather amazing healing abilities that were pretty contradictory to her violent Saiyan heritage and she no idea why she was the odd one out.

She also possessed blue eyes, something unheard of in the Saiyan race. They were, apparently, the only thing that caught Frieza's interest in her and was pretty much the only reason she was alive today (the disgusting breeding idea had come from that repulsive Dodoria).

_'It could have something to do with those strange dreams,' _She thought, resting against even further against the wall. She had those dreams with those 'people' for her entire life and she had never figured it out_, 'Friends with those creatures? (humans) That'll be the day...' _She snorted, though she would willingly lower herself that much if only she could escape Frieza's grasp.

_'Damn, they're already here!' _Kagome was instantly to attention, seeing her fellow Saiyans' power readings on her scouter land on Frieza's ship, _'And knowing Nappa and Radditz, they will want to mate right away.' _She grimaced at the very thought, knowing how those two were so impatient for sex and thus, took out their frustration on her.

It didn't take too long for the door to the room to open, and Kagome hesitantly opened her blue eyes, only to see two smug-looking faces and a rather impassive slash arrogant expression, "Vegeta-sama, Nappa, Radditz." She greeted with no emotion, purposely disrespecting the particular two Saiyans' she had come to hate.

Vegeta deserved her respect automatically because he was her race's prince, even if they were under Frieza's control and had virtually no freedom. And even he potentially saw her as dirt underneath his boot, he didn't ever touch nor violate her.

That was respect enough in her books, sadly.

"Woman, you're looking rather hurt over there," Nappa said with a smirk, and she bristled unconsciously at the sound of his voice; she _did _have a name other than 'woman', "Did you piss off Frieza again?"

Kagome fisted her gloved hands in her rather short black skirt, trying her best not to get riled up, "Who cares if the runt pissed off the boss again," Radditz snorted, insulting Kagome even more because of her rather small size, "I'm starving." He said hungrily, eyeing Kagome's body with a lust that she had, unfortunately, come to be familiar with.

"You're right." Nappa grinned darkly, watching with bemusement as Kagome struggled to her feet in a pathetic attempt to escape. She stiffened as Nappa quickly disappeared from her view and she reacted far too late as he reappeared right behind her; his large hand clenched firmly around her sensitive tail.

Radditz smirked evilly as he relocated in front of her, watching her stiffen over and almost fall to the ground, "Still haven't learned to strengthen this tail, eh?" He heard Nappa say, referring to her tail as a weakness, "Too bad for you." The bald Saiyan breathed into her ear and she felt shivers of disgust run down her spine.

_'They both want it,' _Kagome bit her lip, _'At the same time. Great.' _She knew that both were probably too impatient to wait their own turns and she vaguely wondered how sore she would be after they were done with her.

"Don't fight, and it might be enjoyable for you too, this time." Radditz snickered, stroking the paralysed female Saiyan's slender waist through her armour.

"Don't go too overboard," Vegeta warned, speaking up for the first time as he crossed her arms over his armoured chest. He glared over to Nappa, Radditz, and their current captive, "We can't having her dying on us." He stated flatly and Kagome knew that he wasn't really defending her in particular, but more or less, defending her as the last female Saiyan.

She was _his _breeder, after all.

"You could always join in," Nappa casually invited, earning a glare of disgust from both Vegeta and Kagome. He frowned, tugging on the girl's tail and sadistically enjoying her noise of pain, "Suit yourself," He shrugged, taking a smug look at Radditz, who mirrored his dark expression, "I guess we'll just have the runt more to ourselves, then."

And Kagome quickly closed her blue eyes, hoping to nobody in particular that they would go a bit easier on this time.

She always wished Vegeta to just leave the room because she didn't want _him_, of all creatures, to see her humiliation.

And as usual, he simply sat in the corner, eyes watching every willing and unwilling movement their bodies twisted into.

Kagome mentally cursed her luck, wondering what the hell she had done in a previous life to ever deserve this hell.

_'...Shikon no Tama...'_

* * *

I wanted to write a non-drabble IY/DBZ, so I hope it's a good attempt so far

(And yes, this should be the last story I post in veeeeery long time)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

She was sore.

Really, really, _really _sore, _'They must have had a good mission if they were that enthusiastic,' _Kagome thought, wincing as her muscles strained with her small movements, _'I wonder what planet they destroyed this time.'_

She sighed silently, ignoring Nappa and Radditz's loud snores coming from the very large bed. She hastily shoved on her clothing back on, hoping that they wouldn't wake up wanting more from her, "The more you fight, the more you will get injured," A voice snorted lowly, causing the Saiyan to glance over at the corner, "Just sit back and accept it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the apathetic prince, "I'm sure you wouldn't just 'sit down and take it' if you were in my position," She retorted, not in the mood for niceties, "I wouldn't let those beasts touch me if I had a choice." She said coolly, her tail twitching in agitation.

Vegeta stared for a moment, before glancing away with disinterest and another sarcastic snort, "Have you gone through your heat cycle yet?" He demanded, though his voice stayed the same with the disinterest that Kagome was coming to loathe.

She clenched her fists, "No," She spat out, vaguely knowing she might get punished for talking to her prince like this, but at the moment, she didn't care, "But you'll be the first to know when I do." She said in a false sweet tone, hinting at sarcasm.

"Watch your tone, woman," Vegeta warned darkly, "You have no right to speak to me like that." He stated arrogantly, and Kagome could not but help to mentally roll her eyes.

Yeah, yeah – he was the prince of all Saiyans; it's not like she hadn't heard it before. He made sure to remind them at every chance he got, and it was rather irritating after a while.

"Frieza requested your presence after you finished," Vegeta suddenly said, glancing away once more as the girl blinked curiously at him, "As well as Radditz's."

"The bastard-boss wants me to see him again?" Kagome asked bitterly, wondering what the hell she did this time to warrant such a thing, "What for?"

Vegeta lazily shrugged, not really caring as he carefully closed his eyes for a short rest. He hated the fact that all the last remaining Saiyans' had to share one room, as it was almost impossible to sleep because of the loud irritating snoring that came from both Nappa and Radditz, "You had better see what he wants before he gets impatient." Vegeta said promptly.

Kagome sighed again, stepping into her boots as she glanced back to the bed. She eyed Radditz's naked form in disgust; the sight of his scarred skin reminding her of what had just transpired a few moments ago, "Oi, wake up," She called out impassively, kicking at Radditz's muscled shin insistingly. She growled lightly when he simply grumbled and swatted away her leg, "Frieza wants to see us." She said harshly, though didn't get much of a response from the sleeping Saiyan.

_'Must be really worn out, then,' _Kagome concluded without too much care. She ran her fingers through her dark hair in frustration, knowing of one way to wake up Radditz. She allowed herself to fall on top of him, shuddering in slight disgust at the feel of his body against hers, "Hey, I want more." She whispered into his ear as her tail toyed with his own.

And sure enough, Radditz's eyes snapped open almost immediately, "Done with the fighting, runt?" He smirked darkly, his large hands falling on top her back and he pushed her down and she felt crushed against him, "I knew you'd come around some day." He tugged her tail roughly, earning a pained noise from the girl.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the scene, slightly fed up with Radditz's large sex drive, "Frieza requested your presence, Radditz," He spoke up, feeling a bit generous at the moment. He had no desire to watch the two fellow Saiyans mate again, "And unless you want to piss him off even more, I suggest you go and see what he wants."

"Shit," Radditz muttered, pushing Kagome away the moment the words ran through his brain, "Looks like we will have to continue this later, runt," He snickered, getting out of bed and quickly throwing on his armour and clothing, "What the fuck does the boss want now?"

"How should I know?" Kagome retorted back, standing as far away from Radditz as she possibly could. It was bad enough she didn't have enough time to bathe to wash away his scent from her, she didn't want to get more of it on her, "Let's just go and see want he wants." She muttered, waiting impatiently at the door for Radditz to get ready.

"I hope it's not another mission," Radditz grumbled, "I just got back and I wanted to relax a little." He stated, eyeing Kagome's form with that disgusting lust once again.

"Save it!" Vegeta snarled, his nerves sharpened by Radditz, "If you don't leave now, I will punish you." He threatened darkly, as he did have some power left over his few last remaining Saiyans.

Radditz growled back, not liking Vegeta's tone against him, "I'd rather not get beaten up again, if you two are done with your pissing contest," Kagome looked a bit aggravated, "Let's just go!"

"Fine!" Radditz huffed, "We'll settle this later." He smirked towards Vegeta, only to get a glare back as he wrapped his tail protectively around his waist.

Kagome stayed silent as Radditz led the way to Frieza's main commanding room, walking behind him to avoid any unnecessary touching and harassment. Surprisingly, Radditz stayed quiet as the two made it to the commanding room, "Frieza-sama, you called for us?" Radditz asked in respectful tone, muscles jumping impatiently as he awaited his next mission. Though, he would rather stay and fuck the runt a bit more, he also liked the thought of causing violence and destruction on a foreign planet.

"Ah, yes," Frieza's voice caused those shudders of repulsion to crawl down Kagome's spine, "I wish for you to check up on your brother and his progress," He smiled what seemed a polite smile, but Kagome could easily see the darkness behind it, "What planet was he sent to again? Earth, was it?"

_'Radditz has a brother?' _Kagome blinked, looking at the much larger male curiously, _'I never knew that.' _She stiffened as the knowledge finally seemed to fully hit her.

That meant there was another full-blooded Saiyan out there.

"That weakling?" Radditz snorted, not looking too impressed, "Even Kakarott could have conquered that weak planet." He brushed off quickly, not noticing the slight twitch in Frieza's smile.

"Even so," Frieza lowered his voice and it was almost unnoticeable, "I wish for you to check up upon him. I'm sure that Earth would fetch a nice price."

"Of course, Frieza-sama," Radditz corrected his behaviour before it could get him punished, "I am assuming that the runt is coming with me?" He asked with no concern, earning a glare from Kagome for calling her that insufferable name in front of Frieza.

"Yes," Frieza nodded, "It has been quite a while since you were out on the front lines, hasn't it, Kagome?" His eyes landed upon her and Kagome tensed at the attention.

"Yes," Kagome hesitantly answered, "It has been quite a while." She confessed, knowing there was a slight itch in her to just leave this place for a while and satisfy her blood's heritage by slaughter. While she wasn't the most violent of warriors out there, she _was _still a Saiyan and the thrill of the kill was embedded into her DNA.

"I wish you two to leave right away," Frieza commanded, "There is a planet I want to sell and its inhabitants might actually be a challenge for you Saiyans. Collect Kakarott and get him to join your ranks."

"Yes, Frieza-sama." They answered at the same time, giving a slight bow to their lord and master and were dismissed just as quickly.

"Since when do you have a brother?" Kagome mumbled, easily keeping pace with Radditz's large strides as they neared their small spaceships.

"I would've thought that the _breeder _would know where brats come from," He answered in an arrogant haughty tone, "Maybe I haven't pounded that lesson into you yet?"

"I know where infants come from!" Kagome snapped, thinking bitterly of her fate and what she was possibly in for in the near future. This 'Kakarott' could be like Radditz for all she knew, _'Great, another one for the orgy.' _She thought with resentment, not saying a word as they prepared themselves and stepped into their individual spaceships.

And with that, the two Saiyans blasted off for Earth.

~00~

_Some Time Later_

A human farmer watched in awe as two streaks of fire raced across the sky, crashing only a moment later and causing a rather large explosion in the near distance.

"W-what was that just now? A meteor? A UFO?" The human freaked, quickly racing to his car to see what had caused that explosion. It didn't take very long for him to reach the site and he could only look down in terrified fascination at the large crater the explosion had caused, "That's no meteor! What the hell is that?" He observed the round spaceship, clutching tightly at his rifle.

The clearing was silent for only a moment more and the human swallowed in fear as the doors to the spaceships opened slowly. The man trembled as two figures stepped out, looking very human-like in their appearance, though their clothing was very odd.

He took a step back as the two, consisting of a male and a female, actually _floated _to step down in front of him, "W-who are you?" The man stuttered, raising his gun towards the male as he looked much more threatening.

The alien male raised his hand to the strange device sitting over his eye, "A power of a mere five? You piece of shit." The male smirked, ignoring the eye roll from the female as the human pointed his weapon at them.

"S-stay away from me! I-I will kill you!" The human man trembled, and Radditz couldn't resist having a little fun. He took one step forward, easily catching the bullet as it neared him only a second after the human fired his gun.

The man screamed as Radditz showed him what exactly he had done, flying backwards in a dead heap as Radditz simply flicked the bullet back towards him; killing him in the process.

"What a fragile race," Kagome said calmly, not disturbed by the scene in the very least, "But if a human as weak as that still exists on this planet, it looks like your brother didn't do a very good job."

"Pathetic," Radditz snorted, not too surprised. He blinked, getting a reader on his scouter, as did Kagome, "There's someone with a great power around here." He stated, glancing at Kagome as she fiddled with her scouter.

"The range is 4880," She added, giving Radditz a look, "You think it's Kakarott?" Radditz smirked darkly.

"There's only one way to find out."

* * *

Yes, the setting is at the very start of DBZ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

A lone figure stood upon a tall cliff; the wind lightly whipping around his white cape.

Only a moment later, he widened his eyes, "W-what is this power?" He growled in surprise, suddenly sensing two strong energies heading his way, "Is this... Son Goku?" He narrowed his eyes, spotting two figures in the distance, though they were quickly moving towards him, "No, it's not."

He watched warily and on guard as the two figures landed upon the same cliff, "You're not Kakarott." The male stated with fact, looking a little more than annoyed. The much smaller female beside him snorted, looking at the male with slight disbelief.

"You actually thought this was Kakarott?" She asked in a rather pretty voice, but Piccolo thought nothing of it, "I could tell the instant we reached the 2680 range that this was not Kakarott." She smirked, ignoring how the male glared at her rather harshly.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Radditz snarled, "The scouter cannot tell different energies apart! There's no way in hell you could have known this was not Kakarott!" He tried to intimidate the smaller Saiyan with his height and bulk, though Kagome was far too used to him to be afraid.

"Really?" Kagome mumbled under her breath, "Whoever said I used the scouter?" She said so quietly that not even Radditz could hear her with his advanced hearing, "Anyways," She turned her brilliant blue eyes onto their find, "Look at him. Isn't he a Namekian?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes even further, hearing what the girl had to say, _'Namekian?' _He thought, his stance unconsciously tightening into something a little more defensive, "Who are you? And what business do you have with me?" He demanded threateningly.

"Why would a Namekian be on Earth? I thought the dominant race were humans?" Kagome looked thoughtful, glancing at Radditz, "Maybe the reports were wrong?" She asked, completely ignoring Piccolo at the moment.

"Tell me how you knew this was not Kakarott!" Radditz growled low in a commanding voice, still wondering how his fellow Saiyan knew this was not his brother, "And why didn't you bother to inform me earlier?"

_'Because I wanted to piss you off,' _Kagome shrugged, choosing not to say anything out loud. Instead, she merely reached up to her scouter and pressed it, "His power is around 322. It's much higher than any human's." She stated, turning away in slight disinterest.

"Why did you come here?" Piccolo didn't really take notice of the female because the male looked much more threatening, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Aren't you the lively one," Radditz smirked, his anger turning into a dark excitement, "A power of 322? It might be high for Earth's standards, but you are still no match for me." He deeply and sadistically enjoyed how his little comment seemed to rile up the Namekian.

"What the hell did you say?" Piccolo snapped, his defensive position shifting to an offensive one, "Do you know who you are talking to?" He quickly charged ki to his hand, allowing it to explode in the direction of the two foreigners.

"Honestly," Kagome sighed, a bit annoyed as the heated energy was simply deflected off their battle armour, "Can't you open your mouth once without pissing someone off?" She smoothed down her dark hair, sweeping out any dust.

Piccolo stared at them with wide eyes and a gaping mouth; shocked that they seemed completely unharmed by his surprise attack.

"Don't talk to me like that, runt," Radditz warned, "I'm not in the mood," He glanced back up to Piccolo and he smirked again, "Is that all you can do? Create a little dust storm?" He asked with sinister bemusement, "Now, it's my turn. Let me show what I can do."

"Really?" Kagome looked irritated, "I thought that you were the one who wanted to get off this planet as soon as you could?" She shook her head and glanced impassively at the Namekian, "You should just leave him. It's not like he'll last very long once Frieza really wants this planet."

Piccolo clenched his fangs, finally taking notice of the female because of how bored she looked. He felt insulted because he certainly wasn't a weak opponent, but she seemed to think so.

"I just want a quick warm-up," Radditz flexed his muscles, ready to charge when his scouter suddenly picked up on a reading, "There's another power out there." He said, catching Kagome's attention as she fiddled with her blue scouter.

"It's that way," Kagome pointed out, "The range is 12909," She completely forgot about Piccolo as she looked to Radditz, "I'm pretty sure it's Kakarott this time." She noticed that it was easily the largest power level on Earth.

Radditz snorted, also losing his interest in Piccolo, "It has to be." He simply answered back, and without any sort of warning, the two flew off in the opposite direction they had come from.

Neither noticed as Piccolo fell to his hands and knees in relief...

~00~

"The power is moving at a pretty fast rate," Kagome noted, flying beside Radditz, "There's also another one with him. But it's small."

Radditz could only frown, "How can you tell?" He demanded roughly, seeing no other power level with the fast moving power, "The scouter doesn't pick up anything else."

_'Then maybe you shouldn't rely so heavily on your precious scouter,' _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, not saying anything once again because she was in no mood to pick fights, "There's nothing but water here." She murmured, looking down at the beautiful clear water beneath them.

"We're getting closer," Radditz grinned with a murderous intent, "That's it," He spotted a lone island in the middle of said water, "That's where Kakarott is."

"There are a few others with him," Kagome glanced down, spotting a few humans on the ever-closer island, "But they are of no concern." She slowed herself down, gracefully landed on the sandy beach of the island as Radditz did the same beside her. She molded her expression into something a bit more impassive, observing the shocked Earth inhabitants who were staring at them, much like in the manner the Namekian did.

There was no mistaking Kakarott.

"That's your brother?" Kagome blinked, taking a good look at the frowning warrior clad in orange, "It looks like someone got the better end of the gene pool. He doesn't look a thing like you." She subtly insulted, smirking internally at Radditz's enraged glare.

"D-did she just say brother?" The small bald human stuttered, wincing as Bulma dug her manicured fingernails into his arm, "W-what's she talking about, Goku?"

"You've grown, Kakarott," Radditz chose to ignore the catty Saiyan, knowing she would just rile him up even further, "But I can still recgonise you at first glance."

'Goku', as the bald one called him, blinked in confusion, "Kakarott?" He frowned, just as perplexed as his friends were.

"You look exactly as Father did," Radditz smirked, though it turned into more of a glare a second later, "Kakarott – what have you been doing all these years? Why are these pathetic humans still living?"

As Radditz glared, Kagome glanced down, finally noticing the small child that was clutching tightly to Kakarott's baggy pants, _'A child?' _She blinked in vague interest, immediately seeing a resemblance between the two, _'His child? A Saiyan-Human hybrid?' _The very idea intrigued her because she was not aware that Saiyans could breed with humans and make viable offspring.

Goku glanced back to his friends, completely lost as to what this strange male was saying. None of them knew either, and he simply stared as Krillin stepped forward, "Now listen here, buddy. We don't know who you are or where you came from, but you can just go back." And with that, he gave them a shooing gesture with his hand.

Kagome watched in interest as the short human approached them with no fear, looking annoyed, _'Might as well do something before Radditz gets angry.' _She thought, narrowing her blue eyes as the human neared them and her tail flicked out before the human could do anything.

"Krillin, watch out!" Goku's warning came too late as Krillin flew back into Kame House with the force of her tail.

"Getting feisty?" Radditz murmured lowly with that lustful smirk and Kagome could not help but be disgusted as she scented a burst of pheromones coming from the male Saiyan. She had forgotten that violence got Radditz off...

"Krillin!" Goku shouted again with concern, turning back to the two with a fierce glare, before finally noticing what exactly Kagome had hit Krillin with. He gasped, along with the other humans as they finally noticed the casually swinging tail attached to the female.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Bulma whimpered, seeing an identical tail wrapped around the male's waist as well, "I-It looks exactly like the one Goku-kun had!"

"Who are you?" Goku growled, scrunching his nose as he also detected a strange arousal-like scent coming from the male (one that actually seemed to anger him even more), "And why do you keep calling me that Kaka-whatever nonsense? My name is Son Goku!"

Kagome blinked and Radditz took a step back at the surprising information, "How can this be?" Radditz's brow twitched and Kagome tilted her head curiously, coming up with an idea.

"Kakarott," She spoke out to 'Goku' for the first time, surprising said warrior as she approached a little closer, "Did you ever suffer any trauma to your head in the past?" Kagome asked, noticing how 'Goku' stiffened the closer she neared.

"What?" Goku's puzzled expression turned even more so and even though he knew it was a very inappropriate time to notice, but the female's scent was certainly much more appealing than Chichi's... "I did hit my head," He answered, distracting himself from them female's beauty by looking at the male, who was stepping closer as well, "Back when I was a kid."

"Well, that explains it," Kagome concluded without glancing back to her comrade, "He must have lost his memory."

The blue-eyed Saiyan observed Goku more closely and with a peaked interest, _'He doesn't seem to share any kind of personality traits with Radditz.' _She wondered and then took another step forward. She smiled in bemusement as Kakarott lowered his stance and his child clutched even tighter to his pants.

She did not bother to ask for Radditz's permission.

"I'll tell you, then. You are not a human from this planet, Earth," She stated, ignoring Radditz's growl from the background, "You were born on planet Vegeta. You are a Saiyan, the strongest warrior race in the universe." And she glanced down in interest at the small child once more.

"And that would make your child a half-breed Saiyan as well..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

_'Saiyan?' _

It was the only thought that kept running through Goku's mind as he stared at the female with wide eyes. He watched in shock as the alien male pushed back the female roughly, ignoring her huff and glare, "And I am your older brother, Radditz!"

"S-so, he really is Goku's brother?" Krillin swallowed, finally recovering from that harsh hit from Kagome, "If Goku's from outer space, then what is he doing on Earth?" He demanded, defending his best friend to the end.

"He was sent here to destroy all of humanity," Kagome shrugged, as if it were no big deal, "We are warriors, after all. Our job is to travel through space and find planets with suitable climates and sell them at high prices to the highest bidder, though only after we exterminated the race who already lives there."

"It should've been easy for you, Kakarott," Radditz growled, "You've had plenty of years to get rid of these bothersome humans!"

"Radditz," Kagome suddenly called out, interrupting his little speech. She ignored how he glared ferociously at her, "If you actually look, Kakarott seems to be missing his tail." She pointed out, wrapping her own tail unconsciously around her slender waist.

"What?" Radditz seemed a bit shocked at the information, finally noticing Goku's lack of tail, "This planet even has a full moon, and you've managed to lose your tail? You pathetic fool!"

"What does the moon have anything to do with this?" Goku still looked highly confused, not noticing how his friends stiffened at the mention of a full moon. He didn't even bother to wait for an answer, "It doesn't matter what I am, or if you really are my brother!"

"Maybe he has never transformed?" Kagome murmured, though she was a little perplexed by this Kakarott, "But is that even possible?"

"My name is Son Goku and I was raised here! So get out of here!" Goku smirked, suddenly confident.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen," Kagome sighed, "Because the Saiyan race was been almost completely eradicated," She explained, "After a giant meteorite collided with planet Vegeta, all our race was wiped out, except for a few."

"That's right," Radditz smirked, "Including you, Kakarott, there are only five pure-blooded Saiyans left. We were only spared because we were off assaulting another planet. And you were sent here."

"We were sent here to collect you, Kakarott," Kagome smiled charmingly at Goku, "There is an extremely valuable planet that we wish to sell, but even the four of us would have a bit of trouble killing off the inhabitants. If you were to join us, then we would be able to manage."

"I'd die before lending any hand to you!" Goku snarled, backing away and tensing quite visibly.

Radditz looked rather amused, "Well, then," He gave a dark chuckle, "As Kagome has pointed earlier, that child is your son, isn't he?" He eyed the small child who was held protectively in Bulma's grasp.

"What of it?" Goku growled, feeling his heart skip a beat, "Don't you dare come near him!"

"We're taking him, aren't we?" Kagome asked quietly, seeing Radditz nod with blood lust in his eyes.

"Since you won't listen to reason, Kakarott," Radditz casually moved forward, confidently striding up to Goku, "We'll just have to borrow your kid for a while." Radditz easily saw through Goku's defence, simply jutting up his knee into Goku's stomach and sending him flying.

As Radditz had his little fun, Kagome simply sighed and eyed the blue-haired human woman and Kakarott's son, "Guess I don't have a choice," She flicked back her long hair and stepped in front of the two, "Sorry, human, but it seems the child will be coming with us for a bit."

Bulma shivered, squeezing her arms tighter around Gohan, "B-but...!" She tried to convince the other female, though her body froze up when Kagome simply bent down, gently picking up Gohan by his tail.

Gohan wailed loudly, struggling weakly in her grip and Kagome awkwardly patted his messy hair, "Relax, I won't hurt you, little one." She said soothingly, turning back to watch Radditz give Goku yet another harsh kick. She rolled her eyes, covering Gohan's eyes so he wouldn't see his father get trashed.

Though she was a Saiyan and had no problem in killing others, she certainly never enjoyed hurting children.

"One day. That's all I'll give you to think about it," Radditz grinned smugly, seeing Kagome come up beside him with the crying half-breed child in her grasp, "But we will need to know how loyal you will be, Kakarott. By this time tomorrow, you will have killed one hundred humans from this planet and pile them here."

"W-what?" Goku gasped in pain, still holding his badly-bruised stomach. Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi all looked rather horrified at the very idea.

"I look forward to it," Radditz snickered, glancing down at the struggling Gohan in Kagome's grip, "He is my nephew, after all. I'd rather not have to kill him."

_'As if,' _Kagome narrowed her eyes at Radditz, tightening her grip on the crying child, _'I won't let you harm this kid. Not if he has Saiyan blood anyway.' _She thought, knowing he could be rather valuable to them in the future if trained correctly.

Besides, he was only an innocent child. Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz may not have a problem in killing a child, but she did.

"If you do not kill one hundred humans, then I will kill this brat," Radditz stated with seemingly no concern, "Don't try to struggle out of this. This planet's inhabitants will die soon enough anyways," His smirked widened as he stared into the terrified eyes of the humans, "After we subdue our current planet, our next target will be Earth!"

"Stop crying," Kagome cooed, her pats were still rather awkward as she tried to soothe the wailing Gohan, "I won't let Uncle Radditz hurt you." She said quietly, blinking when the child glanced up at her with those big teary eyes, seemingly understanding her.

"Well, then, Kakarott," Radditz looked down upon his fallen brother, "I do hope that you make the correct decision, both for you and your son," With that, the two Saiyans floated up, as if they weighed nothing and simply stood on the air, "I do look forward to tomorrow."

Goku and the others watched helplessly as Radditz and Kagome flew off with his son in hand.

"GOHAN!"

~00~

"Radditz," Kagome spoke up, easily holding down the struggling Gohan, "Go find us something to eat. I'm hungry." She ordered, ignoring how Radditz growled fiercely at her.

"Runt, I am not your slave," Radditz grumbled, already annoyed with the kid's excessive crying, "Put the brat in the spaceship or something." His ears were starting to ring from the loud noise.

"No," Kagome huffed, turning away from her fellow Saiyan, "The kid is already terrified enough. He doesn't need to be traumatised even more!" She looked down at the sniffling Gohan with a soothing smile, "What is your name?"

Gohan glanced shyly up at pretty woman, feeling slightly better because she wasn't as frightening as the other man, "G-Gohan." He stuttered quietly, shying away from her touch.

"Put the damn kid in the spaceship!" Radditz commanded, "If you do, then I'll get you food," He smirked, and Kagome scented that same burst of pheromones as before, " Since we have until tomorrow, I want to fuck around."

"Is that all you can think about?" Kagome asked in disgust, shaking her head sadly, "Do you really think I'll let you when there is a child around?" She glared at him with blazing blue eyes, "We're supposed to be on a mission; not to be 'fucking around'."

"When did you get so brave?" Radditz murmured darkly, relocating himself right behind the slender female. He rubbed at her waist and hips though her armour and skirt, "Why aren't you so timid anymore?"

_'Because we're not a Frieza's feet right now,' _Kagome shivered in disgust as he suggestively pulled at her tail, knowing it was her biggest weak spot. Gohan shuddered, burying his face into Kagome's chest to get away from the frightening man, "It's not appropriate right now!" She snapped.

"Would you resist Vegeta?" Radditz raised a brow, stepping away from the stingy girl, smirking as she visibly tensed, "You'd probably willingly spread your legs for him right in front of this brat!"

"A lie," Kagome waved off, though it hit her mentally quite hard because, perhaps, it was the half-truth. Vegeta was her prince, he deserved her respect and everything she had to offer him, "Just get the damn food!" She snarled, her tail snapping back and forth in irritation as Radditz simply grumbled and flew off to do that.

Gohan shivered, still wary of the woman holding him, but less frightened of her than the man, "What does 'fucking' mean?" He asked curiously and shyly, never hearing that word from his mother, Chichi, or from his father.

Kagome made a face, unsure of how to really deal with children, "Mating." She answered shortly, sighing as she tucked Gohan closer to her.

Gohan blinked, not knowing what mating was, but didn't ask any more about it, "Will that man really kill me?" The boy asked timidly, tears filling his eyes once more, "Will he kill my Father?"

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "I will try to prevent any of that," She said quietly, "But I can't promise you anything."

Gohan looked down sadly, whimpering quietly. Kagome looked away awkwardly, still not knowing what to do or say to comfort the boy.

Only a moment later, she blinked, getting a rather random reading on her blue scouter, _'It's getting a power reading?' _She glanced around, not sensing Radditz's Ki anywhere near them, _'A power level of 710?' _She silently gasped as she glanced to the quietly crying boy, _'It's his? No, this thing must be malfunctioning,' _She frowned, ignoring the scouter for the time being, _'I knew I should have gotten the updated version.'_

It was a few seconds later when Kagome tensed, feeling two somewhat familiar energies headed her way at a very fast pace, _'That's Kakarott and that Namekian! Together!'_

She turned around, stiffening and shifting into a defensive position with Gohan tucked safely in the crook of her arm, _'Where the hell is Radditz?' _She frowned, blue eyes turning impassive as she stared down at the angry Kakarott and the irritated Piccolo.

"So, Kakarott, have you decided on whether or not to take our offer? Will you join us?"

* * *

Heh – I'm having so much fun with this! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

"Will you join us?"

"No way in hell!" The quick answer kind of surprised Kagome, though she didn't let it show on her face, "So, why have you come here?" She sighed, knowing the answer because it was pretty damn obvious.

"To get my boy back! Why else?" Goku glared, eyeing his son that was in the woman's grip. He couldn't risk attacking her now because he might accidentally hit Gohan, and who knows what Chichi would do to him if Gohan was hurt...

He shuddered at the thought.

"You don't want to join us?" Kagome looked a bit perplexed, "Even though we are of the same species? You are a Saiyan and so am I," She frowned, "I don't really want to fight you if I don't have to." She admitted, wary of a male Saiyan because of her past encounters with them.

"Then give me my son back!" Goku demanded, "And I'll forget this whole thing even happened!" He heard Piccolo snort in disbelief, but ignored it for now. He, honestly, didn't want to fight the female either, but he had no choice if she didn't return Gohan to him. He only vaguely wondered where his 'brother' was.

"I've had enough of this shit," Piccolo stepped in, throwing off his cape and and turban. He smirked, noting that the female's eyes widened ever so slightly behind that strange device she wore over her eye, "Let's get on with it!"

_'His power level increased,' _Kagome narrowed her eyes, _'Up to 408?' _She wondered how exactly he hid his energy, though didn't ponder on it because Kakarott was now stripping off his blue undershirt and boots, _'His power has risen as well.' _

"Really?" Kagome murmured, shaking her head, "You've come here to beat us with that mere power level?" She eyed the two, tensing as she felt Radditz's Ki closing in on them.

"Power isn't everything!" Goku declared, shifting to an offensive stance, "We have a strategy!" He smirked, and both Goku and Piccolo quickly glanced at her wrapped tail, though she didn't notice.

"Well, then," A dark voice stated with malice, "I've decided that I won't let you join us after all!" Goku had no time to react as something very hard suddenly hit him in the back, causing him to fly forward with a surprised cry.

Kagome blinked when the orange-clad warrior smashed into one of their spaceships, easily breaking through with the force and shattering it to pieces, "Tou-san!" Gohan wailed helplessly, struggling in her grip as Kagome snarled.

"Radditz, you idiot!" She screamed, glaring when he turned to look at her in disinterest, "You just broke one of our spaceships! We both can't fit into one! How are we supposed to get back now?" She demanded, eyeing the broken pieces with rage.

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch!" Radditz growled back, keeping Piccolo in his sights as the Namekian crept forward, "Just keep the brat quiet while I kill these two fools!"

"You should never talk to a lady like that!" Goku got up from the ground, ignoring the pain that his body was in. He narrowed his eyes when Radditz merely snorted, taking his words in as a joke.

_'Did he just defend me?' _Kagome blinked, looking at Goku with bewilderment, _'But, I'm his enemy!' _She hated to admit it, but she looked to Kakarott in a renewed interest.

"Even if you do manage to defeat me," Radditz grinned ominously, "The two other Saiyans that I spoke about before – are even stronger than we are!"

"Ugh," Kagome rubbed at her temple, forcing down her interest for now, "Just finish them, Radditz, and stop bragging already!" She mumbled, slowly walking to the intact spaceship. Gohan sniffled, looking up at with big teary eyes and she floated down to the crater, "Sorry, but I really don't think you should watch this," Kagome explained, placing Gohan gently within the spaceship, "I certainly wouldn't want to watch my father get torn to pieces." She said bitterly, not even remembering her father.

Goku felt some of the tension leave his body, watching as the female Saiyan place his son in a safer place rather than her arms. Now he could attack her without holding back and Gohan would not get hurt.

With that, both Goku and Piccolo charged at Radditz with lightning-like speed, throwing punches that were as fast as bullets. Unfortunately for them, Radditz easily dodged them, seeing a pattern in the attacks that allowed him to do so. He smirked, ducking low enough so that Kakarott's attack hit his comrade instead of him.

Kagome crossed her arms and watched in slight interest as Kakarott and the Namekian went sliding roughly against the ground with dust and rocks flying upwards from the force. Both caught their footing within a second and stood upright, propelling themselves into the air with their legs.

However, Radditz was ready for their counterattack as he charged a large amount of Ki into his hands. He released it, and Goku and Piccolo barely had time to swing their bodies in midair to avoid getting crisped by the heated beam of energy, "You can join in at any time, Kagome!" Radditz snickered, "I won't take all the fun!"

"Do I really need to?" Kagome mumbled, sighing as she gracefully stepped off the ground to suddenly appear behind the recovering Goku, delivering a swift kick to the head. She internally winced at the sound, as Goku slid across the ground once more and recovered much more slowly this time.

"Damn it!" Goku cursed, wiped away the blood that leaked from his mouth, "Are you okay, Piccolo?" He glanced around, widening his eyes when he finally realised the state that Piccolo was in.

Purple blood dripped to the ground as Piccolo raised his remaining arm to his now stub of another arm, "I'll manage... with just one arm," The sweat trickled down his green skin and didn't even glance to Goku's concerned look, "I suppose you don't have any backup tricks, do you?"

"Sorry, can't say I do," Goku didn't dare take his eyes off the two Saiyans, though paid much more attention to Radditz rather than Kagome because she didn't seem every interested in fighting them, "Do you?" He asked, seeing Piccolo nod out of the corner of his eyes, "And you can do it with just one arm?"

"That part's fine," Piccolo said quietly, "But I need you to hold them off for me because it takes a little time to build up enough Ki," He explained, "Can you do that?"

"Right," Goku nodded, hearing Piccolo mumbling about the technique was developed to kill _him_, "You might just end up saving me with it, huh?" He charged forward as soon he he finished saying those words, clenching his teeth when his fist was blocked by Radditz's arm. He roared his aggression, throwing numerous kicks and punches to buy some time, though each was easily blocked by the alien.

Kagome didn't even bother to join in, instead; she watched in slightly amused manner, _'I do kind of hope that one of those punches connects,' _She thought in a wistful demeanour, then focusing her attention on the Namekian, _'What's he doing?' _Her scouter caught Piccolo's rising Ki and how he was gathering to his remaining fingertips.

Her brow raised in interest as his fingertips glowed with his Ki as Goku flew high in the air above Radditz, "KAAA," His voice seemed to echo, "MEEE," His power rose with his voice, "HAAA," He put his two hands together, "MEEE," A bright gleaming ball of white Ki flashed within his raised palms, "HAAA!"

Kagome paid no attention to Radditz as she watched Piccolo in curiosity, _'His power has risen over to one thousand,' _She blinked, wondering if her scouter was broken, _'And it's still rising.'_

"Too bad!" Radditz laughed wickedly, deflecting the surprising attack with his hands, "Now, let me show you mine!" The Saiyan allowed his own laser of Ki to lash out, hitting Goku on the spot.

Goku hit the ground hard, having no time to react as Radditz quickly appeared before him; ready to hit him once more. He flinched, but then blinked as Radditz stiffened and looked back to Piccolo, "A power of 1330?" He growled out in shock, turning to the rather impassive Kagome, "Why the fuck are you just standing there? Do something about him!"

"Ha," Kagome snorted sarcastically, "Don't want to break a nail." She pretended to examine her fingernails as Piccolo released his spiralling attack of Ki.

"Makankosappo!" Piccolo directed it directly towards Radditz and everyone was temporarily blinded by the massive flash of white.

A mountain in the background exploded with the impact of power.

The dust cleared after a moment, "Did I get him?" Piccolo frowned, taking a step back when Radditz was revealed behind the dust, seemingly untouched other then the broken shoulder armour, "H-he dodged it?"

"How dare you injure me?" Radditz screamed his rage, gathering all his Ki to his hand to end the pesky Namekian once and for all. He charged, only to stop when he felt a wave of weakness run over his spine, "W-what?" He glanced behind him, shocked to see Goku right there.

Kakarott was squeezing his tail.

"Let your guard down?" Goku smirked, "I've got your tail!" He watched as Radditz fell to his hands and knees, trembling as he squeezed even harder.

_'Things are getting a bit serious now,' _Kagome tensed, ready to intervene at any time. Though she wouldn't personally care if Radditz died, Frieza might because he was only one of very few Saiyans left, _'I'll just let him suffer a bit longer.' _She daintily leapt off the ground again, wanting some sort of revenge for all the times Radditz pulled on her own tail without mercy.

"Again! Piccolo, do that attack again!" Goku called out, forgetting about the female for a moment as he focused all of his attention to the fallen enemy.

"Keep a tight grip on that tail!" Piccolo smirked, gather his Ki for another attack as Radditz weakly struggled to get his tail free.

"Kakarott, would you really kill your one and only brother?" Radditz resorted to begging, knowing they had him beat if Kagome didn't intervene.

And that was actually unlikely, despite being his comrade.

"You aren't any brother of mine!" Goku gripped the tail harder, "I'll never be related to one as cruel as you!"

"Keep him still–!" Piccolo didn't sense the kick until it was too late. He flew backwards with the force, the Ki burning out as Kagome appeared in the very spot Piccolo was just standing in; her leg still high up from her attack.

She smirked as Piccolo crashed into the ground, glaring and snarling at her once he realised what had hit him.

"Don't forget about me, now."

* * *

Don't forget to review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

"Don't forget about me, now."

Goku clenched his fingers harder around the tail as he watched Piccolo get harshly kicked, "I forgot about her!" He mumbled, making sure to keep his grip tight because he was sure that Radditz was the bigger threat, "Piccolo, are you okay?" He called out, seeing the Namekian jump off the ground without missing a beat.

"You hid your Ki," Piccolo wiped away the purple blood from his face, smirking back at the female Saiyan, "And I had lowered my guard."

"True," Kagome agreed, giving him a charming smile that would normally have alien males begging on their knees for her, though Piccolo felt the very opposite, "Unfortunately, I can't have you killing Radditz on me now... even if we do only have one spaceship left." She grumbled the last part.

"Kagome, stop fucking around with the damn Namekian and get Kakarott off me!" Radditz ordered, seeing that Kagome actually did intervene in the attack.

Goku tensed behind him and held even more pressure on the tail as he eyed Kagome warily, wondering if she would go for him or Piccolo.

"Even during battle, that's all you can think about, isn't it?" Kagome did not looked amused anymore as she glanced away in disinterest from her fellow warrior and Kakarott, "Why should I help you now? We do only have _one_ spaceship, now that I really think about it."

"W-wha– ?" Radditz snarled lowly at the defiant girl, "You fucking bitch! Once I get out of this, I'll fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for _months_!"

"And that's supposed to convince me?" Kagome tensed at the very familiar threat, "I think I'd rather take my chances with Frieza over you," She turned back to face Piccolo, "Well, then, Namekian – go on; I won't interrupt you this time," She gave a seemingly kind smile towards him, but Piccolo wasn't deceived by it, "Show us what you can do."

"You're next!" Piccolo threatened, though he would agree with Goku that the male was more threatening than the female.

"I-I'll stop!" Radditz went back to begging mode, seeing that Kagome would be of no help to him, "I've seen the error of my ways and I'll leave right away!" He hoped that Kakarott was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Do not listen to him, Son," Piccolo gathered his Ki in his fingertips once more, powering up his attack with no distractions this time, "There's no way we can ever trust his word!"

"B-believe me, my little brother!" Radditz knew he wouldn't able to get Kakarott let go physically, but psychologically... it was always worth a try, "I may have done some cruel things up to now, even to you, b-but I'll keep my promise to you, no matter what!"

"You mean that?" Goku asked hesitantly, lightening his grip ever so slightly as the words ran through his mind.

"Don't you dare listen to him!" Piccolo snarled out in warning, "He doesn't mean a word of it!"

"You're really sorry?" Goku naive nature took the better of him as his fingers loosened even more around his tail.

"There's no chance of that happening," Kagome spoke up, catching Goku's attention at once as she glanced away, not wanting to look at his face because he intrigued her far too much, "This may be your only chance to kill him," She tuned out Radditz's cursed and obscene threats that he then dished out at her, "If you even can, that is." She glanced to Piccolo with a smirk, getting a glare in response.

"I'm begging you, Kakarott!" Radditz gave one more plea, feeling Goku's fingers loosen their grip. Goku swallowed, hesitantly letting go of the long tail and expecting Radditz to keep his promise, only for the Saiyan to smirk darkly and kick him in the stomach as soon he moved.

"You idiot!" Piccolo growled, disbelieving that Goku was seriously naive enough to actually let go of that bastard's tail.

_'Perhaps that hit to the head did a lot more damage?' _Kagome almost felt like laughing at Kakarott's stupidity, but held herself back as she watched Radditz stomp his boot down on Kakarott's ribs, slowly crushing them.

"Are you really that idiotic?" Radditz chuckled darkly, protectively wrapping his tail back around his waist, "You won't get another chance like that again."

"Y-you cheat...!" Goku heaved, the air was being forcibly pushed out of his chest as Radditz put more pressure on him, "T-that was dirty!"

"I'm nothing like you," Radditz smirked arrogantly, having fun as he lightened the pressure a tad, "I'm not soft! I'm a first-class warrior!"

"Well?" Kagome demanded, growing bored with the little show. She turned back to Piccolo with a raised brow, "Aren't you going to do your little attack again?"

"He'll just avoid it like before!" Piccolo growled, seeing that they were running quickly out of viable options if they wanted to win against these two Saiyans. He trembled in rage as Radditz simply laughed, stomping on Goku as he saw fit.

It was only when the sound of cracking material that everyone paused.

"What?" Everyone gasped at the same time, seeing Gohan suddenly fly up from the crater, looking enraged as pieces of the spaceship crumbled down below him.

"His power has risen to 1330?" Kagome inhaled sharply, disbelieving of the numbers that were currently displayed on her scouter as she stared at Kakarott's son, who was trembling angrily with hateful tears in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Radditz stopped his attack on Goku to look at the brat with shock, "H-how?" He was just as surprised as Kagome, who still was staring with disbelief at the little boy.

"Stop hurting my Daddy!" Gohan screamed, powerful Ki surging all around as he charged forward with no hesitation. He slammed forcibly into Radditz's stomach, easily cracking the armour as the Saiyan almost fell to the ground in a daze.

"He _is _half Saiyan!" Kagome mumbled, convincing herself that it was possible for a child to have this high of power level. She cursed under her breath, skillfully leaping off the ground towards the now fallen boy. Gohan was crawling slowly over to Goku, not noticing the female warrior coming up quickly behind him.

"G-Gohan!" Goku called out of warning, unable to move because of the extreme pain. He could only watch as Kagome picked up Gohan by his tail, ignoring his loud cries, "L-let him go!" He demanded as he tried to move, only to feel more pain.

"You've destroyed our last remaining spaceship," Kagome frowned down at the distressed Gohan, who was trying to struggle out of her firm grip to get back to Goku, "Now how will we get back?" She grit her teeth, thinking of how annoyed Frieza would be if they didn't get back on schedule.

"That fucking brat!" Radditz held his bruised stomach as he glared at the boy in Kagome's grasp, "I'll kill him!" He suddenly rushed over, eager to beat the brat to death, though snarled in aggression as Kagome lithely bounded away from him, "What the hell are you doing, bitch?"

"You're not going to kill him," Kagome said stoically, ignoring how Gohan was now crying into her arm because of how frightened he was of his uncle, "I don't care what he did to you."

"Don't you fucking protect the brat, runt!" Radditz threatened lowly, taking steps forward like the predator that he was, "I'll beat in your face too, if I have to!"

_'Why is she protecting him?' _Goku wondered, even though he very grateful to the female for doing so. It was just confusing to him because they were the Saiyans' enemy...

"Just focus on Kakarott and the Namekian," Kagome snapped, not in the mood, "And I'll deal with the boy!" She glared until Radditz chuckled to himself.

"Fine," Radditz spat, coughing out blood, "But after I kill the two, I'll punish you good!" With that, he turned around and stalked back slowly to Goku, who was managing to get to his knees.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out, trembling as Kagome held him up and sighed with a shake of her head, "Stop hurting Daddy!"

"You should have just stayed put." Kagome pressed a finger firmly against the back his neck, watching in disinterest as the boy finally passed out from lack of blood going to his brain.

Radditz immediately turned back at the lack of crying, "You better not have killed the brat!" He warned, wanting to do the dirty deed himself. Kagome merely rolled her eyes, mumbling something about using his damn senses.

It was then when Goku seized his chance.

Raddits stiffened when he felt arms wrap tightly around his arms from behind, "What?" He growled, struggling to get out of Goku's grip as his brother stood firm, "Get the hell off me!"

"Piccolo, do that attack again!" Goku ordered, knowing this was his only chance to kill Radditz, even if he had to go with him, "Now!"

He hadn't even noticed that Piccolo had already discreetly charged up his attack, "Already ahead of you!" Piccolo smirked, though he felt the sweat drip down his face as he quickly released the attack, only directing it in a different direction in which Goku wanted.

Kagome glanced up when she sensed a large amount of Ki headed her way, "Shit!" She cursed, widening her blue eyes as the white light almost blinded her, and she had no time to fully dodge as she pushed off the ground with her legs. She winced as the attack managed to graze her stomach, causing a throbbing burn to appear and she could only do one more thing as she fell backwards from the pain.

Gohan didn't make a sound as the female Saiyan covered his head with her arms, still passed out as Kagome landed harshly on the ground, blacking out as he was buried halfway underneath her.

"Piccolo! I can't hold him for much longer!" Goku winced as Radditz kept nudging backwards rather harshly, repeatedly jabbing him in his broken ribs, "Hurry up!"

Piccolo charged his attack once more as Radditz growled with disbelief, "Kakarott, you're an idiot! You'll get hit with it, too!" He couldn't depend on Kagome because she had foolishly let down her guard for that fucking brat and was currently down for the count.

He certainly wasn't going to die by these fools' hands.

"So we'll die together!" Goku smirked, holding on for all he was worth as Radditz began to struggle even harder in panic.

"Son Goku, I won't hold back," Piccolo warned, quite sure that they had this battle won, "You and I made a pretty good team!" The Namekian held out his fingers, "Are you ready?"

"Just do it!" Goku demanded, closing his eyes as he prepared himself for even more pain. He felt Piccolo release his attack and he could only wait for the inevitable.

Radditz couldn't even let out a sound as the attack directly hit him, only deflected off his broken armour for a second, before it surged right through him; burning his insides as it did the exact same to Goku.

The brother Saiyans fell to the ground in a heap, blood pooling from their same wound, "H-how was I beaten by them?" Radditz muttered to himself, vaguely hearing Piccolo walk up to him, "To think that the bastard would sacrifice his own life."

Piccolo smirked, hearing Radditz, "Oh, he'll be back soon enough," He glanced down to the fallen Saiyan, who was now glaring up at him, "We have these interesting things called the Dragon Balls and if you collect them, they will grant you any wish. You can even bring back the dead."

"Fuck you..." Radditz seemed to realise something and he smirked this time, "But you let me hear some interesting things. You see, my comrades have been listening to everything we've done up until now from space," He relished the angry glare from Piccolo, "Once they know that we've been beaten..." Radditz hacked up some blood and choked, "They'll come here to avenge Kagome and I within the year."

And with that, Radditz died.

* * *

Ahh, is it too much for ask for twenty reviews before the next update?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta? (won't be for a while though)

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

Piccolo glared down at the dead male, baring his fangs at the information Radditz had just said.

"Son Goku, he's dead." Piccolo called out, walking over to Goku and glancing up when he heard the noise of a plane with his sensitive hearing. He spotted the plane within a moment, seeing that it was Goku's friends.

"Did they beat them?" Bulma observed the ground, flying the plane with expertise, "B-but the only one who is standing..."

"Piccolo!" Roshi muttered and Krillin stood up beside him, gasping and looking around desperately for any sign of Goku and Gohan.

Piccolo snorted, turning his sight over to the female. He silently walked up to her, narrowing his eyes once he realised something rather important, "She's still alive?" He grunted, pretty irritated with the very idea. He breathed in deeply, looking for another burst of Ki to finish her off once and for all.

"W-wait," Goku managed to choke out, not noticing as the plane holding his friends landed not far from them. Piccolo glanced back stoically, waiting for what Goku had to say, "D-don't kill her. S-she protected Gohan." He coughed, roughly swallowing his metallic-tasting blood.

Piccolo frowned darkly, sighing silently as he obliged. He might as well respect Goku's last wishes before he died and it wasn't like the female could do any harm in the condition she was in.

Besides, they could learn some valuable information from her...

~00~

"That damn Radditz managed to get himself killed," Nappa observed, reading his scouter as he casually chewed on the arm of his prey, "But Kagome is still alive. Barely."

"What a useless fool," Vegeta huffed, taking a impassive bite of his own food, "Radditz was weak anyway. He was not needed," The prince of Saiyans frowned, very irritated, "But that damn woman better not get herself killed."

"So, what should we do? Nappa asked, glancing around at the corpses littering the surroundings, "Should we postpone this planet and go on to Earth?" He glanced over to Vegeta, waiting for an answer.

Vegeta smirked, spitting out a piece of food, "They did say rather interesting things about these Dragon Balls, didn't they?" He stated, the smirk fading to be replaced by another scowl, "And they seem to be willing to spare Kagome for now."

"So, we're gonna go to Earth to collect the Dragon Balls and Kagome?" Nappa confirmed, watching Vegeta nod, "What are we going to wish for? Should we bring Radditz back to life?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the stupid idea. He stood up, preparing himself to leave as Nappa followed after him, "What use would we have for such a weak fool?" Vegeta glanced back to Nappa with a smug look, "How does eternal life sound?"

Nappa blinked, and then smirked along with Vegeta, "Good thinking!" He highly praised, "And with Radditz gone, I can fuck the woman even more!"

Vegeta ignored Nappa's last comment, "Let's go." He commanded simply and the two Saiyans prepared themselves to leave.

~00~

"Goku! Hey, Goku!" Krillin yelled out, squeezing Goku's shaking hand as he tried to wake up his best friend, "Get a hold of yourself!" He clenched his teeth as Goku hazily focused upon him; his eyes glazing over.

"Eeek!" Bulma screeched in slight fear, quickly backing up, "She's still alive!" She pointed to the blacked out Kagome, who was still over top of Gohan, "Do something about it!" She demanded, hesitant to go near the female warrior to safely collect Gohan.

"N-no," Goku weakly shook his head at Bulma's forceful suggestion, "S-she protected Gohan. I d-don't know why, but she did," He glanced back up to Krillin, "Dying – it's pretty nasty, isn't it?" He asked with a shaky laugh.

Krillin squeezed Goku's hand tighter, "W-what are you talking about, Goku?" He asked in desperate voice, biting his lip, "Don't give up! You're not going to die!"

"Is Gohan safe?" Goku ignored Krillin's last words, glancing over to Piccolo. The Namekian frowned, though he complied and walked over to Kagome and Gohan and picked up the latter, disregarding the girl completely. He settled Gohan down near his father, who looked very relieved at the sight of his boy, "Good, now Chichi won't be angry."

Krillin let out a noise as Goku's head tilted and his eyes began to close, "W-we'll bring you back to life with the Dragon Balls in no time!" He said frantically, feeling moisture gather behind his eyes as Goku weakly nodded and finally closed his eyes.

Goku was dead.

Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi all gasped, feeling the pain of losing a loved one, "Goku!" Krillin quickly wiped away the tears, determined not show any weakness.

It was silent for a few long moments, until Bulma broke it after picking up the unconscious Gohan and cradling him in her arms, "Well, we should get started on collecting the Dragon Balls." She nodded with a confident smile, pushing back her grief for now.

"You're right," Krillin grinned back, giving Goku's hand another pat, "Don't worry, buddy, it won't be too long," He stood up, blinking when he realised that Roshi was no longer beside him, "What the hell are you doing, old man?" He screamed, seeing his former sensei kneeling beside the knocked out girl, leering at her quite obviously. Krillin stomped up to the old man, hitting him against the back of his head, before he could touch the girl with his pervy hands, "So, what do we do with her?" He gestured down to Kagome, wondering why she would protect Gohan when they were enemies.

Bulma observed the girl curiously, less hesitant to approach her now, "Get away!" She easily shoved Roshi away, getting a mumble of something back as a response. She kneeled down, intently observing the warrior female very closely, "So, she is a Saiyan?" Bulma murmured, glancing back to Goku, "And he is one too?" Her hand reached out and grasped Kagome's limp tail, ready to bolt at any sign of movement.

She tugged lightly, feeling the tail stiffen in her hold, though Kagome didn't react in other way, "Piccolo," She stood up, walking over to the Namekian for a few questions, "Was she dangerous at all? Does she pose any threat right now?"

"She didn't fight too much because she didn't seem too interested in it," Piccolo answered the human woman, "I was able to surprise attack her to get her out of the way. But I have no idea of how powerful she might be." He concluded, wary of the female Saiyan because he hadn't seen real power from her yet.

She could be even stronger than Radditz, for all they knew.

"Well, then," Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to take this girl back with me to Capsule Corp. Maybe we can observe and study her to get some valuable information about Goku-kun's heritage," Bulma then turned to Piccolo, "Carry her to the plane for me?" She pleaded, taking a step back when she finally realised the one-armed state Piccolo was actually in.

"This is nothing," Piccolo tensed before letting out a loud roar as another new arm seemed to grow instantly from the stub. The Namekian ignored all the wide-eyed looks he was receiving and then stoically went over to roughly pick up the girl, "Where?" He asked in disinterest and simply dumped Kagome in the spot of the plane where Bulma gestured to without a care for her well being.

"Father will certainly be interested in you," Bulma said to the unconscious Kagome, always taking notice of the very familiar tail, "I have to admit it, but I'm interested, too!" She strapped Kagome in, making sure she was restrained enough in case she woke up before they reach Capsule Corp.

"So..." Krillin swallowed, standing up and rubbing the back of his bald head, "Who's going to tell Chichi about this?" He laughed nervously, taking a step back when everyone glanced at him at the same time, "W-what? Me?" He screeched in disbelief, "Do you know what Chichi will do to me?"

"Well, it can't be me," Bulm huffed with an annoyed look to her pretty face, "I have to start studying the Saiyan right away. I might find another weakness in her that we can use!" She smirked confidently and Roshi merely whistled innocently while looking away.

Bulma blinked when Gohan was suddenly plucked from her arms, "Hey–!" She glared, though stuttered when Piccolo merely glanced at her with that serious look that always seemed to be plastered on his face.

Krillin jumped when Goku's body suddenly disappeared, "Hn, it seems that Kami has something planned for Son Goku." Piccolo observed with a knowing smirk.

Bulma frowned, watching as Krillin picked up Gohan's hat from the ground, ripping off the Dragon Ball that was attached on the top, "How did Goku-kun's brother know where to look for him?" She wondered out loud, hesitantly stepping up to the dead Saiyan's corpse. She observed him for a moment, carefully pulling off the strange device from his face, "What's this?"

"It seems to be able to tell a foe's power level and location." Piccolo spoke up, explaining the device to the blue-haired woman. Bulma blinked, curiously pressing the button a few times and humming as strange foreign letters appeared on the scouter.

She tinkered with it a bit, eyes widening in amazement, "This is incredible!" She smiled in excitement, "It's a bit damaged, but I'm sure that I can fix it!" She glanced over to her plane, spotting a similar device perched on the female Saiyan's face, "This one seems to be intact."

"You guys start searching for the Dragon Balls," Piccolo interrupted, "Those Saiyans' comrades will be coming within the year and they are much stronger than those two," He frowned as the others gasped in horror, "So, I'll be taking charging of Goku's son here. This kid should giving us some fighting potential if trained correctly."

Krillin looked hesitant to leave his best friend's son in the hands of Piccolo, but they had no choice if those Saiyans were really going to land on Earth in a year, "Right," Bulma nodded, turning back to Krillin and Roshi, "I'll fly you two back to Kame House first, and then go back to Capsule Corp. To start studying her."

Krillin and Roshi agreed, glancing back at Kagome, who was still securely strapped in the plane, "Make sure to find a weakness in her!" Krillin smirked, following after Bulma and Roshi to the plane.

Who knows, maybe Bulma could even try to convince the female Saiyan to fight for their side!

* * *

Thanks for responding so amazingly! Another twenty will get a quick update!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

Bulma kept on glancing over to the slumped figure restrained in the seat beside her, a bit nervous to be all alone with Kagome in the plane, _'Since I gave Krillin the Dragon Ball Radar, it shouldn't take too long for him to locate the six others,' _She thought, _'So I have to get to Capsule Corp. quickly if I want to study her.'_

She literally jumped in her seat as the unconscious girl muttered something, "Why... aren't you protecting me... Inu–?" She fidgeted restlessly, a bit of blood dripping down from her temple where she had hit her head when she had fallen.

_'Inu?' _Bulma thought curiously, blinking as she refocused on flying her plane, _'Saiyans seem to speak an entirely different language, so why would she be saying 'dog'?' _

"Ah! There it is!" Bulma said excitedly, seeing Capsule Corp.'s large logo on the tall building before her, "It won't be long now!" She smiled as she landed the plane on the top of the building, unbuckling herself and Kagome quickly. She stepped out of the plane, taking a mobile phone from her shorts' pocket, "Dad!" She called out enthusiastically, "I'm on the roof and you have to come up right now! I have something very interesting to show you!"

It was only a few moments later when Mr. Briefs showed up, looking rather interested in what she had to show him, "What is it, Bulma?" He asked, casually smoking on his cigarette as Bulma pointed insistingly at the front of her plane.

"A... girl?" Mr. Briefs blinked, looking a little perplexed, "Bulma, I know you're at the age where you want to experiment, but–!" Bulma interrupted him before he could go any further.

"It's not that!" Bulma shrieked with a blush on her face. She then muttered something under her breath before going on, "Anyways, this girl is not human," She said bluntly, seeing the interest appear in her father's eyes, "She's like Goku-kun. She's really an alien from outer space called a Saiyan!"

"Goku's an alien?" Mr. Briefs blinked once more, studying the girl much more closely this time, "I always knew that boy couldn't be human," He mumbled to himself, suddenly noticing the limp tail, "So she has one, too?"

"Yes," Bulma nodded knowingly, "All Saiyans seem to have a tail," She crossed her arms impatiently, "Can we get her into the medical rooms?" She asked intently, "I'll tell you everything I know about her on the way down."

Mr. Briefs nodded, calling up one of his servants to pick up and carry the girl down to the medical rooms, but not before Bulma quickly pressed a button on her plane and it returned to its capsule form. The servant placed Kagome on the bed, leaving the room once he was dismissed, "So, should we start on simple tests?" Bulma asked, changing the girl into a hospital gown (though not after having some trouble with her armour) and bandaging the minor wound on her head and the burns on her stomach.

"A blood test would be a good start." Mr. Briefs agreed, gathering a syringe to collect the blood. However, before he could even poke her skin with it, the door opened rather abruptly.

"You! What are you doing here?" Bulma yelled with anger, seeing the person who she wanted to see least in the world right now, "I thought I broke up with you, Yamcha!"

Yamcha flinched slightly, rubbing at the back of his head with a sheepish expression to his face. Tien and Chiaotzu stood behind him, the latter giving Yamcha a little look of sympathy, "A-ah, Bulma, I made a mistake and I swear that I'll never cheat on you again!" He pleaded for her to take him back, taking a few steps back when Bulma glared at him with fiery eyes.

As the humans quarrelled (though it was mostly just Bulma screaming at a cowering Yamcha while Tien, Chiaotzu, and Mr. Briefs stood there, sighing at the sight), blue eyes slowly opened.

_'Where...?' _

It was the first thought that came to Kagome's mind as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She focused her eyes a bit more, slowly furrowing her brows as she realised the surroundings were very unfamiliar to her, _'What?' _Her tail twitched and she felt the pain where she had been burned by that Namekian.

Loud irritating noises caught her attention.

"If you don't leave right now, I'll kill you!" Bulma threatened loudly, waving around a hammer that she just so happened to pick up, "I don't want to see your face right now!"

"B-but, Bulma...!" Yamcha pleaded, stopping when Tien put his hand on his shoulder to stop him, "What?" He asked in an annoyed manner, blinking when Tien addressed Bulma.

"Who is that?" He asked in calm stoic voice, pointing to the medical bed. Bulma blinked, and then smiled widely, looking back to Kagome while pumped up to tell the story to Yamcha, her father, and Tien.

She didn't expect blue eyes to be staring right back at her.

"Y-You're awake?" Bulma stuttered in fear, biting her lip as the Saiyan simply stared at her with wide eyes, as if she didn't even comprehend the situation, "U-Umm...!" She faltered, not knowing what to say.

Kagome kept on staring with uncomprehending eyes.

"Y-your, uh, friend – he's d-dead and you were injured pretty badly, so...!" Bulma froze when Kagome focused her blazing eyes upon her.

"Radditz is dead?" Kagome felt pain from speaking, but didn't let it deter her as she stared at the blue-haired woman, "Dead?" She felt no emotional pain from his death, but if he was dead, or rather the question was...

Why was she still alive?

_'I've got to get out of here!' _Kagome thought in a panic, not wanting to become a prisoner of the humans. She abruptly sat up, ignoring the intense pain in her stomach as she did so, "I won't let you!" Kagome growled, launching herself off the medical bed and towards Bulma.

Bulma shrieked in fear as she felt hands wrap tightly around her throat. She couldn't breathe for only a moment until another angry voice yelled out, "Get the hell off of Bulma!" Yamcha quickly took action, taking Kagome from behind.

Kagome exhaled sharply, seeing that she was too weak right now to even break that blue-haired human woman's neck in one fluid quick snap, "Grab her tail!" She heard the human woman yell to the human male who had fallen on top of her after he had tackled her.

Kagome growled ferociously at the suggestion, though she was still too weak to do anything of use as a strong hand gripped her tail before she could wrap protectively around her waist, "Fuck!" She cursed, tensing up as the wave of weakness ran up her spine from having her tail tugged, "Let go!" She demanded frantically, flinching when muscular arms wrapped around her and pinned her from behind.

"Who the hell is this?" Yamcha demanded as he struggled to hold down the girl. She put up quite a fight, even though he was still gripping her tail with all his might, "Just calm down!" He yelled, wincing from the jabs he received in the stomach by her elbows.

Kagome shuddered, feeling almost all her remaining strength drain away as the human tugged harshly on her tail once more. She slumped down, panting heavily as the human behind her sighed and relaxed slightly. He tensed once more as Kagome slumped against him, obviously passed out again.

"Is she out again?" Bulma asked quietly as she rubbed at the bruises that were appearing on her neck, "I didn't expect her to be this hostile!" Bulma sighed, "Piccolo did say that she didn't seem too interested in fighting."

"Piccolo?" Yamcha looked taken back, "Just what the hell happened?" Tien stood beside Yamcha, looking rather intrigued by Bulma's story.

"I'll tell you after we restrain her," Bulma gestured to the limp girl still underneath Yamcha, "Do it quickly before she wakes up again!"

Yamcha easily picked up the rather small female, placing her back on the medical bed, all while being very alert while doing so, "So, what's the story?" He asked seriously, watching as Bulma and her father used restraining belts to tie the girl down to the bed.

Bulma glanced up with a smirk after she was finished restraining the Saiyan, "You won't believe what you just missed out on."

"Holy shit, all that happened while we were gone?" Yamcha shook his head in disappointment that he wasn't there to witness the event after Bulma explained everything, "And her comrades are coming in a year?"

"Yeah," Bulma sighed, "Krillin is collecting the other six Dragon Balls right now to wish Goku-kun back," She explained, "But, apparently, the Saiyans coming to Earth are much stronger than these two."

"We should start training right away," Tien spoke up as he crossed his arms, "We may not of much use against these Saiyans, but we will be something at least."

"Yeah," Yamcha quickly agreed, though he was shaking very slightly, "But if the weaker Saiyan managed to kill Goku, then..."

_'How will we ever stand a chance?'_

The unsaid words ran through everyone's mind and a collective silence rang throughout the room.

"You won't stand a chance. Ever."

Everyone tensed, turning around to see the Saiyan female looking at them with tired, but smug blue eyes. Yamcha glared, feeling a bit smug himself because _she _was the one restrained, "Do you know what Vegeta will do to you when he comes?" Kagome weakly struggled against the restraints, giving up once she realised it would be of no use at the moment.

It's not like they knew that Saiyans got stronger every time they healed from the verge of death. Once she healed up, she would be stronger and she could take them out before Vegeta even arrived.

She continued on before they could interrupt, "The only way you have a possible chance of winning is if Kakarott fights along with his son, though the chance is still very slight."

They stared, wondering if she knew what she had just said.

Was she trying to _help _them?

* * *

People, give me some love with your reviews! X3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

Bulma huffed, crossing her arms as she fearlessly approached the restrained female on the bed, "Once Goku-kun comes back to life, he'll kick some Saiyan ass!" She declared hotly, glaring down at Kagome with blazing blue eyes.

"Goku?" Kagome murmured, not really too familiar with the name, "Are you talking about Kakarott?" She asked, her voice turning back into impassive as Bulma blinked curiously at the name, mumbling something about sounding a lot like 'carrot', "Wait, you said he died?" Kagome asked sharply, turning her head to look back at the human, "How could you possibly bring him back if he's dead?"

Bulma smirked confidently, looking rather arrogant, "We just happen to have these things called Dragon Balls. They can grant you any wish that you want!" She said pompously, watching as Kagome's eyes widened ever so slightly.

_'That must be the only reason Vegeta would ever consider coming to this miserable planet,' _Kagome felt her tail twitch thoughtfully, and she only wished she had her scouter with her at the moment so she could communicate with the prince, _'And if Frieza ever learns about them...' _She shuddered at the very thought, knowing she would be in her servitude for her remaining lifetime if Frieza ever did manage to get his cold filthy hands on them.

_'This could actually work to my advantage!' _Kagome thought, planning carefully as she processed the information the foolish blue-haired human provided her with, _'I'm a year ahead of Vegeta and Nappa and I don't think Frieza knows about these Dragon Balls yet...'_

If she actually managed to get her hands on the Dragon Balls, then she could be free from Frieza's vile grip...

"Should you really be telling her that?" Yamcha asked cautiously, noticing a thoughtful light in Kagome's eyes, "What are you going to do with her, anyway?"

"Tch," Bulma waved it off, "Her Saiyan friends already know about the Dragon Balls, so what's the harm?" She asked her ex-friend, "I plan to observe her to see if Saiyans have any other weakness." She bluntly said, not caring if she was right in front of Kagome.

"Good luck with that," Kagome snorted, turning her head away unconcernedly, "I'm sorry to inform you that Vegeta has no weaknesses." She said bitterly, glaring when Bulma poked at her arm curiously.

"You keep saying this 'Vegeta' name? Is he the one coming?" Bulma asked inquisitively, flinching back when the girl tried to lunge at her, though was held back by the restraining belts.

"Does it really matter?" Kagome said snobbishly, "You'll be dead within the year anyways," She closed her eyes, intent on ignoring the pestering humans as she focused on healing. One eye opened lazily when she realised something, "Why am I lying on this useless bed? Where's the healing chamber?" She questioned, getting confused looks in return, "What?" Kagome sneered, "Are you serious? You don't even have healing chambers? You humans are so uncivilised!" She snickered at the offended looks, "So inferior..."

Bulma sighed, knowing the Saiyan would test the limits of her patience, "Anyways," She eyed Yamcha and Tien, "You two really should leave now if you plan on training for the year." She turned away indifferently when Yamcha looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would forgive him for cheating.

"Yes, we'll go." Tien sighed, forcibly pulling Yamcha along with him as Chiaotzu followed right behind them. Bulma watched with a frown, huffing as Yamcha finally left her sights.

"Human mating problems?" Kagome spoke up with a detached interest, feeling satisfied when Bulma gave her a withering glare_, 'But at least she has a choice.' _She thought bitterly, though it would be nice for the next year because she wouldn't be forced to mate with that loathsome Nappa and Radditz was dead.

"None of your business." Bulma retorted sharply, definitely not in the mood to talk about her horrible love life. She took in a deep breath, praying for the patience to deal with the alien female.

"Oi, woman," Kagome called out nonchalantly, not caring that Bulma was offended by the name, "I'm hungry, so get me some food." She couldn't even remember the last time she ate.

Bulma mentally sobbed, rather offended being called 'Woman' by another woman. It was rather awkward, too, _'Well, I should try to get on the right foot,' _Bulma pondered, forcing a smile to her pretty face, "Call me Bulma! Can you tell me your name now?" She asked patiently, as if instructing a small child.

Kagome looked at her as if she were born yesterday, "I could care less what your name is. Just get me some food, woman!" She said the last word just to piss off the blue-haired human, and it seemed to have worked.

_'Kami-sama help me!' _Bulma sighed silently, mentally preparing herself for a year of hell.

~00~

It was after a quick nap that Kagome felt her strength already returning.

"Humans are pathetic." Kagome mumbled, easily able to snap the restraints on her wrists with a simple flick. She then proceeded to snap the remaining belts, sitting up and looking around the dull room with detachment. She could probably escape if she really wanted to, but she didn't really have anywhere to be at the moment.

And besides, it was her plan to get 'close' with that human woman so she could get to the Dragon Balls.

_'This year is going to be hell,' _She concluded after the thought, finding the human annoying and loud and just plain annoying. Did she mention annoying already? "Hey, human!" Kagome called out, standing from the bed and sighing at the stupidity of humanity, _'I'm her enemy and she just left me all alone? I could escape at any time! Dumb human...' _She glanced around, wanting to get out of the ridiculous clothes she was wearing.

The door opened and Kagome suddenly turned around, ready to fight against anything as she unconsciously slid into a defensive move, "O-oh, you're awake..." Bulma widened her eyes, seeing the female Saiyan up and about.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood upright, "Woman, where's my food?" She demanded sharply, feeling her stomach rumble with the pains of hunger.

_'I didn't expect her to be awake so soon!' _Bulma thought tiredly, seeing her plans were ruined for the moment. She had been planning to cut off Kagome's tail so it couldn't be used, but Bulma highly doubted that she would be a willing participant, "My name is Bulma!" She rubbed her temple, trying to ward away her oncoming headache, "Just tell me your name, or I will have to call you Saiyan."

Kagome didn't look very deterred, "I don't care what you call me," After all, she had been called pretty much every name in the book already by Frieza's henchmen and two of her fellow Saiyans (namely, Nappa and Raddtiz), "Refer to me as Saiyan-sama if you insist."

"As if!" Bulma bristled, seeing that Kagome was actually serious as she glanced over lazily, "Saiyan, is it, then!" After she had said that, Kagome stared bluntly at her, scrutinising every detail about her, "W-what?" She asked defensively.

Bulma took a wary step back as Kagome used her Ki to float on the air and she slowly made her way to the blue-haired woman, "You're either really brave or really stupid," Kagome observed, getting really close to Bulma's face as the other woman flushed at the almost contact, "I can snap your neck right now and be gone before anyone finds out."

Bulma shivered lightly, cursing herself mentally because she had thought the girl wouldn't be too hostile after her nap, _'And Piccolo did say that she wasn't very interested in their fight.' _Another reason was probably that this particular Saiyan was female and she didn't really know where she evengoing with that...

Kagome lightly enjoyed the flickers of fear appear in the woman's bright blue eyes, "You would be dead before you even knew it." She breathed into Bulma's ear, darkly amused as Bulma stiffened and practically flew across the room to create some distance between them.

But no – she had no such plan of killing Bulma right now because it was just too pitiful.

And it reminded her too much of her situation.

"Why so jumpy, woman?" Kagome taunted, giving a dark chuckle, "Killing you would be a waste of time. You're not even worth the effort." She knew that would arouse Bulma's temper, wanting some form of amusement.

Bulma swallowed, unsure of how to react to this girl's mind games. Normally, she would explode with anger at the comment, but she did value her life, thank you very much.

The girl didn't seem to be a type of killer, but Bulma knew it was the very opposite, _'In fact, she could probably do the job of ridding humanity just by herself.' _She wished Krillin would hurry up with those Dragon Balls so Goku would come back and just save them all.

"Now that you know that I can snap your pretty little neck at any time, would you mind getting me my food now?" Kagome asked in a falsely sweet tone that hinted on something darker if Bulma didn't do what she wanted.

She would comply, but it would be rather defiant, "Let me guess, since you're like Goku-kun, you're going to eat a lot, right?" Bulma sighed, knowing she would probably be eaten out of house and home once the girl was done with her hunger.

"Saiyans require many calories for our lifestyle," Kagome nodded, "What _is _human food anyway?" She asked curiously, and Bulma looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Y-you don't know?" She asked shrilly, but then realised Kagome was an alien and thus, probably ate something different, "It's just food, you know, like – bread, meat, and fruit, and stuff like that. What have you been eating, then?"

Kagome took in the information before she answered, "Usually the inhabitants of whatever planet we conquer next." She said with boredom, a bit surprised when Bulma gave another small shriek.

"Y-you're a cannibal?" Bulma took more steps back as Kagome simply stared at her impassively.

"Isn't a cannibal a one who eats its own species?" Kagome honestly didn't think humans could be _this _stupid, "I certainly don't go around eating Saiyans, not there are any left to do so." Her last words were bitter and Bulma almost felt sympathy for the girl.

It must be hard being the only female left of your species...

_'That would downright suck,' _Bulma pondered, resolving to be a bit kinder to the Saiyan girl, or at least, try to be, _'Though, I highly doubt she will take it kindly.' _Bulma thought with some amusement, seeing something familiar in the fiery Saiyan.

Despite being an impassive, sarcastic killing machine; Kagome didn't seem all that bad...

~00~

Goku had no idea how long it took, but he grinned widely once he made it to King Kai's small little planet...

* * *

Updates might just slow down a bit now ^-^;


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta?

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

Goku's smile disappeared the moment he slammed into the ground, harshly smashing his face.

"What is this?" He struggled to even move, never mind getting up, "I feel so heavy!" He pushed up on his arms, going slowly so he could, at least, stand up. He shook with the effort, gritting his teeth as he looked towards the small round house inhabiting the little planet, "But, I've got to withstand it to get to King Kai's house!"

However, he was completely distracted by the large tree situated right beside King Kai's home, "Food! Maybe I can get something to eat before!" Goku wasn't sure the last time he had eaten, but he was starving. He changed direction, moving slowly towards the tree as the heavy gravity weighed down his body.

Unfortunately, he didn't really think about how he was going to get the fruit-like food off the tree and simply fell back to the ground as he attempted to climb said tree. He glanced up, blinking when a furry figure came into his upside down view, "King Kai?" Goku blinked, seeing a monkey sitting there, looking at him curiously.

"No," A musical voice stated with amusement and Goku glanced over to the monkey's left. The sight startled him and he gasped as he looked into beautiful blue eyes, "This is not King Kai." The gorgeous woman stated, petting the cooing monkey on his furry head.

"Oh," Goku looked kind of confused, "Are you Kaio-sama?" He questioned, not expecting the Master to be a woman – especially with a name like 'King' Kai, but he wasn't one to complain.

The woman smiled at him, as if entertained by his words, "No," She shook her head and her long black locks shook with her motion. She watched him struggle to his feet with that pretty smile, "I am not Kaio-sama either." She said and Goku finally took the time to really observe her.

She was wearing loose, very old fashioned clothing; complete with ancient armour. Her appealing smile lit up her gorgeous face and beautiful blue eyes, but Goku could only wonder what that star-shaped symbol tattooed on her forehead meant, "Who are you, then?" He asked curiously, wondering if this woman was some sort of a companion to King Kai or something.

"My name is Midoriko, Son Goku," The woman bowed, surprising Goku with the knowledge that she knew his name already, "And I have been waiting for your arrival."

"Really?" Goku looked puzzled, unsure how this woman knew him, "Why?" He asked, ready to hear Midoriko's explanation and she looked as if she were about to explain when another voice interrupted them.

"Oh? And who are you two?"

~00~

"Now, if I were a stupid human, where would I hide something?" Kagome muttered, looking around the room for her scouter. It seemed that Bulma wasn't too smart, even if she proclaimed herself to be a genius, _'She just leaves her enemies unsupervised?' _Kagome rummaged through the drawers, frowning when no scouter showed up.

"Hmm," A voice seemed to smirk and Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the human announcing her presence (which was useless because Kagome could already sense her), "Are you looking for this?" Bulma held something up with a knowing look and Kagome glared at her, eyeing the red scouter that previously belonged to Radditz.

"Not smart, woman." Kagome used her Ki to appear right in front of Bulma, startling her in dropping the device that Kagome desired. She grabbed it before it could even hit the ground, walking away uninterestedly from the blue-haired woman.

"It's broken, you know," Bulma spoke up, observing as Kagome turned to look at her impassively, "It won't work and I've got the one that does work," She smiled sweetly, though Kagome could instantly tell it was pretty false, "Would you mind telling me how it works? It's pretty sophisticated." She admitted, though she was very confident she would figure it out with more time.

"I highly doubt that simple-minded human could work this," Kagome snorted, disregarding the human to observe the scouter. She smirked internally, immediately seeing that Bulma was wrong, _'Only the power gauge is broken, but not the communicating system.' _Of course, she wouldn't tell the human that.

"Anyways," Bulma sighed, putting down the tray of food that she was holding, "I've brought you something to eat. So, be a good girl, okay?" She winked, leaving the room and locking it (though that wouldn't do any good and she knew it).

Kagome was on the food in an instant, inhaling it like she had never eaten before, _'This is so bland.' _She noted, not exactly liking the taste of the rice, but she wasn't complaining because it was something to eat. She glanced over to the scouter, pondering on whether to make contact with Vegeta or not as she chewed.

_'What to do? What to do...'_

~00~

Goku stared at the blue-coloured alien, pointing after a moment, "Are you Kaio-sama?" He asked, momentarily forgetting the woman as King Kai nodded slowly.

"Yes, and might I ask who you are?" Kaio asked as he stared back, a bit surprised that he had two visitors at once, especially when it was rare to get any visitors at all.

"I'm Son Goku and I've come here to ask you to train me!" Goku announced, hoping that Kaio would accept him because he really needed the training.

Kaio nodded, turning to the woman, "And you?" He raised a brow, noticing how old fashioned she dressed in.

"My name is Midoriko," She smiled, though it held an air of smugness to it, "And I've been here waiting two days already for Son Goku." She said, watching as Kaio took a step back in surprise.

"Two days?" He muttered in disbelief, not knowing how he didn't even sense her before now. Goku blinked again, wondering why exactly she was waiting for _him_.

"Umm, why have you been waiting for me again?" Goku interrupted with a sheepish voice, scratching at his cheek as Midoriko turned her beautiful eyes back to him.

"Because it concerns someone very important to me," Midoriko's voice softened with longing and Goku felt sympathy for her, even if he had no idea what she was talking about yet, "It concerns the Saiyan Kagome."

"Whoa!" Goku was taken back and so was King Kai, as he knew the Saiyan species had been pretty much annihilated, "That girl that came to Earth with my brother?" Goku spluttered, "You know her?"

"Yes," Midoriko nodded with fact, "She is my daughter of sorts." She stated, watching as Goku almost fell back to the ground with the information.

"T-then, you're a Saiyan, too?" Goku pointed at her with shock etched into his face, "I thought that there were only a few left?" He spoke on without Midoriko getting a word in, "But if you're here, then that must mean you're dead, too!"

Midoriko sighed sadly, "I am not her biological mother," She glanced away with darkened eyes, "She would not even recognise me even if she saw me."

Goku stayed silent for a moment until he scratched at his head, "Umm, and why did you need me again?" He asked, not seeing how that girl Saiyan was even relevant, other than the fact that he had to beat her and her comrades to save the Earth in one year.

"Because you will need her," Midoriko looked serious, and Goku could not but help to frown at the seriousness of the atmosphere, "She is in possession of a very powerful object that could decide the fate of the Earth, much like your Dragon Balls."

"And what is this object?" Kaio asked curiously, wondering if he ever heard of it before.

"The Shikon no Tama," Midoriko looked grim as Kaio gasped loudly at the very name, muttering something under his breath. Goku merely blinked, confused at the conversation, "Since she is still loyal to Vegeta at a point right now, you will need to convince her to join your side." She said to Goku.

"But how?" Goku shrugged, looking fairly perplexed, "I'm dead and she's not, or at least, I don't think she is." He tilted his head curiously, wondering if Piccolo listened to his suggestion and spared her life.

Midoriko smiled confidently at him, knowing how important this man would become to her precious heiress.

"Through your son, Gohan."

~00~

Kagome tapped the button on the scouter, finally decided to contact Vegeta through it. She fastened it on her face over her eye, pressing the button down as she talked into it, "Vegeta-sama?" She mumbled lowly, cautious so the human woman wouldn't hear her.

It took a moment to get an answer back.

"What the fuck? Is that you, Kagome?" Vegeta's staticky voice came through and Kagome was relieved that it worked, "What are you doing?" He demanded quickly, "Are you killing off the humans yet?"

"No," Kagome grimaced, hearing a low snarl on the other end, "But I have plan!" She said hastily, hoping Vegeta wouldn't be too angry at her, "Right now, I'm staying with a human–" She winced at Vegeta's growl of 'What?' "–And she seems to know all about these Dragon Balls. She is collecting them all together right now."

Vegeta stayed silent and Kagome took it as a cue to explain more, "She seems to know the location of them all, so I'm just staying low until she can collect them all. After all, we would have no idea where to look and Earth is a large planet. We might accidentally destroy them when we're killing the humans."

"... Fine," Vegeta said after a moment, "Let the human collect them for us, as long as there are no threats to you." He warned lowly.

"No, I don't think anyone is strong enough right now," Kagome murmured, remembering that she was only defeated by that Namekian because she was distracted by Kakarott's son. And now that she was healed up, she was also stronger than before, "But the human keeps on insisting that Kakarott will be a problem to us."

"It is of no matter," Vegeta didn't seem too concerned, "A low-class warrior such as Kakarott cannot hope to match up against me," He smirked, now anticipating even more his arrival at Earth, "Just keep low until the Dragon Balls are gathered in one spot."

"Yes," Kagome nodded at the order, "I'll see you in a year." With that, she broke off the connection, sighing as she leaned against the wall.

She really did hope that she made the right decision in contacting Vegeta...

_'Damn bastard Prince better reward me for my loyalty... hopefully, by killing off Frieza...'_

* * *

T^T... I have a wrist injury, and it hurts like hell, but I typed this up anyway because your reviews are the best!

(So, please – I really would appreciate if you took the time to leave a review! It'll only take a few seconds!)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta (eventually)

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

"Gohan?" Goku questioned, very thrown off by the woman's answer, "How could he get this Kagome girl to our side?" He tilted his head confusedly, crossing his arms over his chest in befuddlement.

Midoriko smiled like she knew something that he didn't, "Despite inheriting the savage behaviour of a Saiyan, Kagome has always had a weak spot for children." She said knowingly, her smile turning a bit wistful.

"Oh!" Goku widened his eyes, nodding unconsciously in agreement, "I bet that's why she protected Gohan, even though didn't have to!" He smiled, thinking it wouldn't be too bad to have Kagome on their side, "But how will Gohan even know?" He questioned quickly.

Midoriko turned to Kaio, giving him a look, "I know that you are able to contact anyone through a mental link within the universe," She frowned, as if daring him to refuse her request, "Could I possibly ask that you connect with Son Gohan and the Namekian Piccolo?"

"Piccolo?" Goku blinked, not expecting that piece of information, "Gohan is with Piccolo? Wow, Chichi's gonna be mad..." He muttered, not looking forward to meeting with his wife in the future.

"I suppose this is no time for jokes," Kaio consented, sighing in disappointment that he didn't get to do his little comedy act, "Especially if it involves the Dragon Balls and the Shikon no Tama," He nodded, turning around, "Well, then – Son Goku, put your hand on my back," He instructed, feeling Goku hesitantly place his hand on his back, "And concentrate, try to find this Gohan's Ki."

Goku nodded with a serious expression, closing his eyes to find his son's energy...

~00~

Kagome looked out the window, narrowing her eyes as she glanced out to the darkened sky. She then quickly looked away, knowing exactly what would happen if her eyes strayed too far, _'It's a full moon tonight. I can feel it,' _She frowned, her tail twitching in agitation as her instincts screamed at her to stare at the full moon until _that _happened, _'I don't have any desire to transform tonight.' _

Of course, she could control herself in her larger form, but she was supposed to lay low and transforming into a giant monkey was pretty much the opposite of that, "The human didn't even cover the window. Maybe Kakarott never did transform?" She wondered out loud, snorting because the very idea was almost ridiculous.

It was only a moment later that she felt _that _energy...

_'What?' _She swung back to glance out the window, very cautious as to avoid looking at the moon. She furrowed her brows, focusing on the uncontrollable Ki as it seemed to rampage far from the place she was being kept in, _'There's no way Vegeta or Nappa could have made it to Earth in this short of time,' _Kagome bit her lip, thinking up of the few ways this was even possible, _'Radditz and Kakarott are both dead, and Kakarott didn't even have his tail anymore, so that could only leave...' _With that thought, Kagome widened her blue eyes as she finally realised who it could be.

"I had better check it out," She muttered, breaking the window easily with a simple tap of her finger, "Sorry I can't stay longer, human." Kagome said sarcastically, referring to Bulma as she flew out the broken window as fast as she could; heading towards the enraged Ki.

_'This could only be the Oozaru's energy!'_

~00~

Piccolo stared in a fascinated awe as the giant monkey smashed all the rocks furiously; breaking through the stone like a knife through softened butter. Gohan opened his mouth, powerful bursts of Ki escaping his fanged jaw rapidly as he beat his chest aggressively.

Piccolo grit his teeth, wondering what the hell had happened to the kid, "If he keeps this up, the Earth will be destroyed before those Saiyans even come!" He stayed back as the monkey monster obliterated everything within his sight, "But how do I stop him?"

He was so wrapped in Gohan's transformed state that he didn't even notice the dark Ki behind him.

"You couldn't possibly stop him in this form," A voice stated from behind him and Piccolo turned around quickly to see who had crept up behind him. He widened his eyes in slight shock as he recognised the small figure, "Weren't you listening before?" Kagome sighed, floating down gently as she referred to Radditz, "The full moon unlocks a Saiyan's full potential."

Piccolo forcibly pushed away his paralysed state, growling lowly to the female Saiyan he had spared, "Then what about you?" He asked darkly, though kept his eye on Gohan and the little temper tantrum he was having, "Why aren't you transformed?"

"We actually have to look at the moon to transform," Kagome said haughtily, "No matter how much I want to right now, I'm not going to give into my instincts," She then ignored Piccolo, observing as Gohan shook the very ground with his stomping around, "That's Kakarott's son, isn't it?" She asked to confirm, frowning when the Namekian nodded positively.

_'I could transform to stop him, but...' _Kagome huffed silently, thinking all her hard work of avoiding looking at the moon would be for waste. She turned to Piccolo with impassive, but demanding eyes, "Destroy the moon. Now." She ordered, seeing as Piccolo finally seemed to put the pieces together.

She watched as he charged his fingers with powerful Ki, shooting off a burst of energy at a rapid rate. A second later, a bright explosion temporarily blinded them all as the moon shattered in an intense glow; leaving nothing but sparkling dust behind.

Gohan immediately stomped his frenzied destruction, releasing a final growl as the fur seemed to recede back into his skin. Both Kagome and Piccolo watched, one apathetically and the other in awe, as the the giant monkey transformed back into the small half-Saiyan boy once again.

_'Well, the moon is gone,' _Kagome glanced to the blackened night, narrowing her eyes as her instincts died away with the destruction of the full moon, _'But I suppose it doesn't matter. Vegeta can create an artificial one if we really need one once he gets here.' _She eyed the Namekian, observing him as he landed near the naked child.

Kagome landed beside him, regarding Gohan with a look that could only be described as curiosity, "Why are you here?" Piccolo demanded, turning to her with a glare and he growled threateningly.

Kagome simply smirked at him, "I just saved your green hide, and that's how you thank me?" She gave him a smug look, and his growl deepened, "Really, I could have just stomped on you if I wanted to," She gave an almost wistful glance to the sky and missing moon before slowly making her way to Gohan, "I sensed his Ki and that insufferable human didn't do a very good job of locking me up."

"That power," Piccolo ignored his irritation with Bulma for now, as he should have known that she couldn't handle the female Saiyan, "It comes from his tail, doesn't it?"

"Aren't you the sharp one?" Kagome snorted, her own tail wrapping habitually around her slender waist, "But, yes, it comes from the tail. There is a chemical reaction in the tail when a Saiyan looks at the full moon. It allows us to transform into that state; the Oozaru." She explained.

Piccolo glanced at her, wary of her intentions, "With the moon gone, you have just given us an advantage," He said quietly, "You and your Saiyan comrades can no longer transform."

Kagome just gave him a pompous cheshire grin, not telling him about artificial moons, "Really? I wonder about that." She murmured, watching as Piccolo seemed to overlook her presence for the moment and stood closer to Gohan.

"Since the tail is the weak point, his will only be a liability," Piccolo grabbed Gohan's tail and Kagome could not help but wince as he ripped it off the boy's backside with ease, "I guess I should give you new clothes." He looked down with disdain at the naked child, using his Ki to make clothes appear on the kid.

"How useful," Kagome drawled, seeing a miniature Kakarott as Gohan's clothes resembled his father's, "I wish I could do that." She looked down in contempt at her own clothing, as it was the clothing of the human woman's.

"I assume you're training the boy?" Kagome lazily asked, observing the broken landscape with disinterested eyes, "But it won't do you any good once Vegeta and Nappa get here..." She gave him a little dark grin, "I could probably take you out right now."

"Is that a threat?" Piccolo shifted to his defensive mood, glaring when Kagome only glanced away from him with indifferent huff, not too interested in fighting at the moment.

"Only if you take it to be," Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, "But I don't want to fight you right now." She watched as Piccolo's stance relaxed slightly, though he kept his eye on her warily. She simply smiled at him alluringly, knowing she was hitting a nerve when his eye twitched.

Piccolo felt his patience leave him as he looked back to Gohan, "Since I have to do my own training, I have no time to babysit you anymore," He said to the unconscious child, "If you survive the next six months, then I'll train you for real," He gave a dark smirk, "But then you'll wish that you died." He gave one final glance to Kagome before taking off. If the female Saiyan chose to kill the boy, then so be it. It simply meant that Gohan was too weak to take on the Saiyans and he had his own training to do.

"Not exactly the paternal type, huh?" Kagome murmured, kneeling down beside the boy once Piccolo's Ki was far from her. She turned his head towards her and she hummed and tilted her head a bit, "You've got a cute face." She grudgingly admitted, feeling her face warm up for some reason as soon as she said that.

_'Even if it's for the better, I can't bring myself to kill him.' _Kagome sighed at her softness, wondering why she would have a hard time killing a child when it shouldn't bother her. She was a Saiyan, after all; the strongest warrior race in the universe.

It was silent for a moment and she stiffened when a curious voice echoed within her mind.

"_Gohan? Piccolo? Can you hear me?"_

It was Kakarott's voice...

* * *

Your reviews really did brighten my day, so I ignored the damn pain again to write you all another chapter!

(So please reward my hard work with a review!) X3


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

It was Kakarott's voice...

_'Did that human woman lie to me when she said he was dead?' _Kagome glanced around warily, expecting to see Kakarott burst out of nowhere any second now. She frowned when that did not happen, and instead, the voice echoed within her mind once again.

"_Gohan? Please, answer me if you can hear me!"_

Kagome was unsure of what was happening, "Kakarott?" She answered in suspicion, getting back a small gasp in response, "What tricks are you playing now?"

"_Oh! You're that Saiyan girl, Kagome, aren't you?" _The voice sounded surprised and even a bit excited and Kagome scowled moodily, not knowing how anyone could be excited to even hear her voice, _"Are you near Gohan?"_

Kagome took another quick glance, seeing that the boy was still deeply unconscious, "Yes, he's right here," She smirked, deciding to have a little dark fun because she seemed to be at some sort of disadvantage, "And there's no one stopping me from killing him."

There was a silent moment and then there was a small chuckle that made Kagome's scowl darken, _"I know you're just bluffing! Midoriko, here says you would never harm a child willingly!"_

_'Midoriko?' _Kagome raised a brow at the unfamiliar name, wondering how that person would even know that about her, "What do you want?" She snapped, knowing he had her beat there, "Have you come to haunt me from the afterlife?"

"_What? No! I just wanted to know if Gohan was safe!" _Kakarott immediately said, trying to reassure her, _"Is Piccolo there with you, too?"_

"You mean that Namekian?" Kagome lazily responded, "No, he just left your kid here to defend for himself," She huffed, as if she were offended by the idea, "I doubt that he would even last a night out here alone."

"_Well, then – it's a good thing that you're there with him!" _Goku cheerfully said, causing Kagome to falter and for her face to heat up for some strange reason.

"W-what does that mean?" Kagome spluttered, recovering from her slight shock, "I'm your enemy! I could kill your son with no trouble at all!"

"_But I know you won't," _Goku replied knowingly, _"Otherwise, you would have done it already," _And Kagome could almost see the wide grin that he had on his goofy face, _"Can Gohan respond to me?" _He asked, and Kagome sighed silently.

"No," She drawled, crossing her arms, "He's completely out from transforming." She explained, sensing that Gohan was no where near consciousness due to his steady heartbeat.

"_Transforming? What do you mean?" _Goku asked and Kagome spluttered again, almost falling down in shock from the surprising information.

"You mean you've never actually transformed?" Kagome gawked at nothing, wondering how that was possibly when there was a highly-visible moon near Earth, though it was gone now.

"_Never mind that," _Goku said seriously, halting quickly when Midoriko put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from continuing. He gave a questioning look, as if asking about her actions.

"Do not go blunt with Kagome," Midoriko warned quietly, "Ask her to train your son outright, and she will not do it." She said, knowing how Kagome detested taking orders in this life.

Goku blinked and then nodded, _"So, Gohan can't speak to me right now?" _He asked, waiting for a confirmation before speaking on, _"I see. That's too bad, I wanted to speak with him," _Goku said pleasantly_, "But I suppose I can wait until another time. I have to go now, so take care of Gohan for me!" _With that, Goku removed his hand from Kaio's back, breaking the mental connection.

Kagome twitched, not expecting it to be over so soon, "W-what?" She glared into the dark sky, huffing at nothing as she chose to just forget what had transpired.

"Don't you worry about Gohan," Midoriko said, back in the afterlife, "Kagome will take good care of him," She said confidently, giving a dazzling smile, "I wish you luck, Son Goku," Midoriko patted Goku's shoulder and giving Kaio a small bow, "But I must be getting back to my world's Reikai. I am on borrowed time, as I could not convince my world's Enma, but only his child for a short time."

Goku and King Kai could watch blankly as Midoriko gave them a quick wink, vanishing within an instant, "Okay..." Goku turned back to King Kai, "So, will you train me?" He asked seriously, greatly relieved when Kaio nodded.

"I suppose I must if it involves the fate of the Earth," Kaio sighed dramatically, getting a loud cheer from Goku, "But you must be willing to do anything!"

"Of course!" Goku smirked, "But I need to contact my other friends to tell them not to wish me back until the Saiyans come!"

"All right..." Kaio sighed and Goku put his hand back on his shoulder...

~00~

Gohan winced, feeling a numbing pain coming from his backside where his tail normally resided, "Ouch." He muttered, waking up quickly when he realised that he couldn't actually _feel _his tail anymore. He sat back, swallowing nervously because his tail was no longer there.

"You finally awake, boy?" A female voice suddenly asked and Gohan jumped from surprise, turning around swiftly to see that Saiyan woman sitting there, observing him lazily, "Took you long enough."

"It's you!" Gohan gasped, backing away a bit as he stared at Kagome warily, "Why are you here? Where's Piccolo-sama?" He asked quietly, looking around to see if he could spot the cold Namekian, though he was nowhere to be seen.

"He abandoned you here, kid," Kagome stated, as if it were no big deal, "I don't think you will be seeing him anytime soon," She smirked as Gohan's stomach suddenly rumbled in hunger and he blushed in mortification and embarrassment, "Hungry?" She asked, throwing him a strip of meat that she had hunted earlier from some animal.

Gohan grimaced when he realised it was bloody raw, "Ick," He chewed it, making a face at the disturbing taste, but not daring to complain because it was something to fill his stomach, "Umm, thank you." He said shyly, looking down with a hint of a blush when Kagome simply cocked a brow at him.

"So," Kagome hummed, getting down low so she could look Gohan in the eye. She was faintly amused as he blushed darker at the close contact, but didn't say anything about it, "The Namekian seems to think that you are powerful enough to defeat Vegeta if you're trained correctly," She examined him closely, as if looking for any faults, "Yet he left you here to die alone."

"Umm," Gohan wasn't sure what to say back, letting out his held breath as Kagome leaned back and away from his space, "What's your name?" He asked hesitantly, vaguely remembering this woman protecting him during the battle with his father and uncle.

Kagome blinked, looking confounded at the question, "Kagome." She answered slowly, bewildered as Gohan smiled widely at her.

"That's a pretty name!" Gohan beamed happily and Kagome could only look away awkwardly, feeling her face heat up once again at the child's compliment.

_'What's happening to me?' _Kagome wondered mentally, standing up abruptly, _'I can't just leave the kid here alone defenceless. I'll teach him the basics and then leave,' _She sighed, eyeing Gohan as he stared up at her confusedly, "You're first going to learn how to gather food." She said composedly as Gohan gasped.

"Y-you're going to teach me?" He stammered, pointing at her, "But I thought you were one of the bad guys!" He admitted, gaining a dark amused grin from Kagome.

"I didn't say I wasn't," Kagome retorted calmly, her tail lazily swishing behind her, "I will give you ten minutes to collect whatever food you can find," She ordered, causing Gohan to panic, "Or you can start training without it." She shrugged.

"B-but I'm starving!" Gohan whined, knowing the small strip of meat wasn't enough. He was so used to being pampered by his mother that he didn't know what to do. He saw that he would be getting no help from Kagome as she looked away with disinterest and he quickly scurried off to find something edible before his time was up.

He definitely didn't want to go without anything to eat.

Kagome watched with a detached interest as Gohan dashed around, looking for something to eat. She perked up in vague curiosity as Gohan lingered around a large tree for a few minutes, looking at it as if he were pondering something. She was mildly impressed when he finally acted, throwing out a kick with all his might to shake the tree.

_'He might have some potential yet,' _Kagome smirked, watching as numerous berries fell from the trembling branches. Gohan laughed happily, collecting them and shoving them down his mouth as they rained upon on him for a few seconds, _'He's a lot smarter than he looks.'_

"Okay, I'm done!" Gohan came running back up to her, looking at her expectantly, "Now what are we going to do?" He asked questioningly, tilting his head as Kagome looked thoughtfully down at him.

"Come at me," Kagome demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as Gohan stiffened, "Let's see what you can do."

Gohan swallowed, remembering his mother scolding him whenever he did martial arts, so he was pretty hesitant about charging the woman. He finally gave in, rushing in at Kagome with a loud cry as hard as he could. He blinked when her hand easily grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him up harmlessly before he could even come into striking distance.

"Oh, boy," Kagome sighed, holding out Gohan while looking at him with slight disappointment, "We're going to have a lot of work to do," She murmured, wondering where that power was when he had charged Radditz during their fight, _'He must be more of an emotional fighter, then.' _She concluded quickly.

"Kaa-san doesn't like it when I do this." Gohan muttered with embarrassment, admitting the information as Kagome looked down at him with a shake of her head.

"Well, you won't have a mother anymore when Vegeta is done with this planet!" Kagome said roughly, unsure why she was encouraging him to go against Vegeta when she should be still loyal to the prince. Gohan gulped and looked up at her with widened eyes as Kagome smirked darkly down at him.

"I guess I'll just have to change your attitude about this, won't I?"

* * *

I hope asking for twenty-five reviews isn't too much...

(Anyone get the YYH reference?) X3


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta, minor mentioned other Kagome pairings

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Gohan was making incredible progress.

Kagome took a few steps back from the punch she had received right in the cheek; the force slightly surprising her. Gohan glared up at her, not hesitating because she was a female – just as she taught him to do so, "Nice hit, kid," Kagome smirked, not much fazed by the hit because she had received much worse in her past, "But you're just sitting there!"

Gohan gasped when she threw an unmerciful kick, hitting him square in the chest as he flew back from the force behind it. He gave a small cry as he flew down the cliff, smashing into the raging river below him harshly. He surfaced, though struggled to stay afloat as the river forcibly dragged him downstream.

He somehow managed to grip a slippery rock, seeing a pair of boots land on top of it, "H-help me!" He held out his hand, hoping Kagome would be kind enough not to let him drown. He smiled when her hand picked his small body up with ease, holding him up in front of her face.

"You're getting far too comfortable!" Kagome snarled firmly, throwing a quick few dozen punches as the half-breed Saiyan could do nothing in retaliation. Instead, he simply smashed into the rocky cliff behind him and he coughed up blood.

Gohan glanced up warily, seeing those same boots step in front of him. He swallowed unconsciously, shivering as Kagome's darkened eyes stared down at him with no mercy. It was deadly silent until Kagome sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders as she ran her hands through her thick dark hair, "I suppose we can stop for now. We've been at it all day."

Gohan let out a breath of relief, finally feeling the day's worth of pain hit his body, "T-thanks, Kagome-sama..." He panted, getting to his feet slowly and he wavered slightly, "I'm really sore today." He moaned quietly, feeling Kagome awkwardly pat his messy hair.

"You are doing great, kid," Kagome gave a light compliment, looking away with a hint of a blush when Gohan beamed up at her, "Start up a fire and I'll go catch something to eat."

Gohan nodded obediently, quickly gathering a few dry sticks together and lighting a small fire with his Ki as Kagome flew off to hunt some poor animal. She flew in the night sky silently, stopping her progress after a few moments, "You can come out now." She stated while floating in mid-air, crossing her arms across her chest.

Her blue eyes watched impassively as a large green figure appeared in front of her, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you watching us?" Kagome smirked, "You've been secretly following us for a month now."

Piccolo frowned, now realising that the Saiyan girl could sense him without her little scouter, "The brat's still pathetic." He snorted, referring to their earlier training session, which he had been observing in secret.

"At least he's still alive," Kagome waved off, glancing to him almost accusingly, "It gives you guys a fighting chance, I suppose." She examined her fingernails in pretend interest, acting as if they were more important than Piccolo.

Piccolo's frown tightened, "Why are you helping the kid anyway?" He demanded darkly, smirking internally when Kagome quickly looked at him, looking a little confused by the question herself, "Shouldn't you be more concerned with your coming friends?"

Kagome stiffened her lip, not immediately having an answer to that particular question, "I..." She breathed out hesitantly, not wanting to admit to the Namekian or even herself that she was quite fond of Gohan now, "I just wanted to level out the playing field. It will be a little more entertaining that way." Kagome huffed arrogantly, though both knew it was a big outright lie.

Piccolo sneered, watching intently as the female glanced back towards him, "Why are you here anyway?" Kagome tilted her head curiously, giving him a knowing look that almost had him snarling, "Do you actually intend on keeping your promise to train the boy now?" She realised that six months must have passed already.

"He will be in much better hands," Piccolo stated arrogantly, and Kagome simply cocked a brow at him, "He survived the six months, even with your help."

"You think a little half-breed Saiyan boy will be better under a Namekian's care rather than a pure-blooded Saiyan?" Kagome did not see the logic in it, but she shrugged without care, "I guess you're welcome to try. I'm not stopping you."

_'Again with that Namekian crap.' _Piccolo thought, staring harshly at Kagome. He still had no idea what 'Namekian' meant, but he assumed it must have something to do with his ethnic background. However, he would not give her the advantage by asking her what she meant by that.

"I've wasted enough time with you," Kagome gave him that alluring smile that really irritated him, "I've got to get some food, you see." With that, the Saiyan flew down lower, looking for any wildlife in the area.

Piccolo stared at her for a moment before looking away with another sneer. He didn't say a word as he flew in the opposite direction; the direction which Gohan was in.

It would be good for the kid to test his strength against someone else other than that Saiyan girl...

~00~

Gohan rubbed at his black eye, warily staring at Piccolo as the three warriors sat near the brightly-burning fire. He ached even more so than he did earlier, and it was all because of Piccolo's surprising appearance. It wasn't exactly fair that he just appeared to beat him up and he was slightly dampened that Kagome did not bother to intervene.

"That hit the spot," Kagome sat back relaxing as she casually kicked her leg over her other one; her short skirt riding up in the process and revealing more of her slender thighs, "Did you get enough, kid?" She asked lazily of Gohan, wiping away any smears of blood from her pretty face as Gohan stared at her with wide eyes and red cheeks.

Kagome blinked, not seeing what the problem was until Piccolo decided 'kindly' to point it out to her, "You vulgar woman! Show some modesty!" Piccolo growled, a bit irritated that Kagome didn't seem to have a problem in showing some skin.

Kagome blinked again, laughing a bit as she lazily tilted her head back, "Really?" She asked loftily, glancing at Piccolo smugly from the corner of her eyes, "And here I thought you Namekians' were genderless. It's hard to believe that you could possibly even notice something like this." Kagome decided to have a little fun, smirking a bit as she slowly hiked her skirt up even higher.

Gohan let out a small noise of embarrassment, covering his eyes at the rather adult-like situation as his cheeks burned with unrelenting heat.

Piccolo grit his fangs together, highly irritated with the girl, "I guess you would be considered male if you had a gender. Do you even have a peni–?" Gohan interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Kagome-sama, the food was really good!" Gohan managed to squeak out, stopping Kagome in her tracks as she blinked over at him; thankfully distracted from her little argument with Piccolo, "And I really enjoyed our training today!" He said loudly and awkwardly.

"Hmm," Kagome hummed, quickly sensing how uncomfortable Gohan was by the topic, but decided to have fun anyway, "What's the matter, boy? Don't you think I'm pretty?" She asked in a falsely-hurt voice, resisting the urge to laugh as Gohan panicked.

"N-no, I think you're really p-pretty!" Gohan stuttered, trying to cover his flushed cheeks with his hands, "J-just as pretty as Mother...!"

Piccolo twitched as the Saiyan female roughly messed up Gohan's hair with affection, "Of course! You'll be begging to mate with me when you're older!" Kagome joked, though she felt completely bitter internally as soon as she said those words.

_'Who could possibly want someone used like me?'_

The words ran through her head, having been pounded into her mind by Nappa and Radditz's relentless past taunts. Only _they _could desire a runt like her... and it was true because even Vegeta – who was the very _same _species as her – refused to touch her when it wasn't necessary.

"S-so, umm, Piccolo-san – you've fought with my Father, haven't you?" Gohan desperately tried to change the conversation and to engage with the cold Namekian, seeing that Kagome looked a bit depressed about something.

Piccolo stared at Kagome for another moment before briefly turning his eyes onto Gohan, "That battle isn't over yet," He replied indifferently, "It's his turn after I'm done with the Saiyans."

"But Father said you've become a lot nicer since you've been reborn!" Gohan smiled brightly, remembering his father's words, "I think so, too!" He turned to Kagome immediately after, wanting her to smile at him again, "And you're not a bad guy at all! You're really nice, too!"

Kagome awkwardly looked away, despising how her face seemed to heat up at the compliment, "Go to bed, kid. Tomorrow won't be easy." She mumbled, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes as Gohan nodded obediently and made himself as comfortable as possible on the hard ground.

It was only after Gohan was snoring that Kagome closed her eyes and smirked, "Little brat." She muttered fondly, resting her head against her crossed arms and lazily closing her eyes.

Piccolo glared at nothing, still irritated by Gohan's last words to him. He agreed with Kagome one hundred percent on this.

"Rotten kid..."

~00~

_It was so dark._

"_Where are you, Inuyasha?" _

_Her hands grasped at her head, trying to ignore the echoing voices as they rang insistingly through her ears._

"_That is the only reason you were born, Kagome. You're destined to become another Midoriko!"_

_Her fingers curled painfully in her hair as the darkness seemed to engulf her entire being._

_She had to make an unselfish wish to get herself out._

_And the moment she opened her mouth to say the words, she immediately knew there was no such thing as unselfish wish._

_But the words tumbled out anyway–_

Kagome snapped her eyes open, feeling her heart race in her chest as sweat trickled down her face, _'Another strange dream?' _She thought with disgust, ignoring how Piccolo was eyeing her intently from his relaxed position. She had been having those weird dreams much more often in the year that she been training with Gohan and Piccolo...

Both tensed when the sky darkened, even though it was early morning and an intense energy filled the air. Gohan sat up sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as electricity seemed to charge the atmosphere.

"The Dragon Balls!" Piccolo muttered under his breath, instantly knowing this familiar feeling. Kagome glanced at him with slight shock, her blue eyes widened as she realised what was going on.

It was only another moment later that she felt Vegeta and Nappa crash land in a city not too far from them...

Time was up. They were here.

* * *

I will ask for thirty reviews this time (though I won't ever ask for a number any higher)

(And thanks for your concern still! I found out recently that I'm going to have to get minor surgery on my wrist sometime in February... ugh)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

People stared.

Vegeta snickered darkly, eyeing the people who were staring at them in awe, shock, and fear, "So, this is Earth?" He questioned, taking a quick glance around, "It's not as miserable as I thought."

Nappa studied the humans, not looking very impressed as a few brave souls took a few steps closer to get a better look, "Why don't we give our greetings to the residents?" Nappa grinned sinisterly, charging his large hand with Ki.

"Go ahead," Vegeta replied without care, "But go easy on them. They are a fragile race, after all." He stated, taking a step back as Nappa simply raised his fingers.

The proceeding explosion didn't even blind them.

"I don't think I left a big enough impression," Nappa said, surveying the damage as the two Saiyans floated in the air. The entire city was completely decimated and it was pretty obvious that no one survived such a powerful blast, "Why don't I try again?"

"That's enough, Nappa," Vegeta ordered, crossing his arms as he glanced around the sky, "The price will lower for this planet if you do more damage," He frowned, brows furrowing darkly, "Where in the hell is that woman?" He muttered with irritation, expecting Kagome to already arrived at their location.

"Oh, right!" Nappa scanned the horizon, seeing if he could spot their female comrade, "It's too bad. I wanted to see the girl on her knees when we got here." He leered with a dark hunger that only could be called lust.

"Tch," Vegeta sneered, disgusted with Nappa's sex drive, "Settle down! We should locate Kagome to see if she ever had access to the Dragon Balls," Nappa nodded as the two referred to their scouters; pressing the button to get power readings.

"That's strange," The bald Saiyan frowned, pressing the button again to double check, "This thing's getting quite a few power levels over one thousand."

"Don't panic," Vegeta said calmly, "It's not nearly enough to bring any of us down. Just try to locate Kagome's energy." He demanded, looking for Kagome's specific power level on the scouter.

"I don't see her Ki anywhere," Nappa said with a piercing stare, "But there are three power levels right beside each other, not too far from here."

"Well," Vegeta took off in that direction without any warning as Nappa followed quickly, "It _has _been close to a year. It's not too surprising that Kagome's power level has gotten higher." He explained, speeding up.

Nappa nodded again as the two Saiyans followed after the three power levels...

~00~

"T-they're headed right for us!" Gohan gasped, feeling those incredible power levels coming closer to them, "A-and they're huge!"

Kagome frowned, looking grim as she eyed the ground darkly, _'What do I do? I definitely can't just turn my back on Vegeta and Nappa, but...' _She trailed off mentally, looking at Gohan with a slightly worried expression.

"There's more than two." Piccolo said with fact, glancing behind him as numerous Ki's headed towards them at a rapid pace.

"Do you think there's more than two?" Gohan looked nervous, looking in the direction where the closet Ki was to them. He jumped when a hand lightly touched his head, though he didn't feel relieved when Kagome looked calmly down at him.

"No, there's only two." Kagome confirmed, tensing a bit when the unfamiliar Ki finally arrived; landing only a few feet away from them.

It was that bald little human.

"Hey, long time no see!" Krillin grinned, though taking a step back when he spotted Kagome among Piccolo and Gohan, "It's you!" He blinked, pointing quite rudely at her, "Do you know how crazy Bulma has been this past year, looking for you?"

"Oh," Kagome looked highly disinterested, "That human woman? I had completely forgotten about her." She mumbled under her breath, much to Krillin's disbelief.

"It's just you," Piccolo smirked arrogantly, "Do you really think you can help? You'll just get in the way," He eyed the sky, feeling a few more energies headed their way, "I assume we aren't the only participants in this?" He asked.

"Nope," Krillin's grin widened, "The whole Z gang's coming!" He glanced at Gohan, giving him a little smirk as the boy stared at him and then gasped.

"You're one of my Dad's friends!" Gohan said, pointing excitedly towards Krillin, "You used to train with Dad when he was a kid, right?"

"That's right!" Krillin chuckled, remembering the good old days, "The name's Krillin! And look at you!" He gave Gohan a look over, "You've bulked up since the last time I saw you."

"As interesting as your little small talk is," Kagome suddenly spoke, sounding a bit anxious, "If you haven't noticed, they're here." She said, gesturing upwards to the sky as Gohan and Krillin glanced up with shock; Piccolo already staring at the two impassively.

"Well, well – look at that!" Nappa said haughtily, contemplating the four beneath him, "Look at what we found! Three pathetic little insects who are trying to look tough!" He didn't seem to refer to Kagome as he eyed the males of the group, "And Kagome's among with them."

"Her power level has risen nicely," Vegeta smirked, and the two slowly descended to the ground, "And they seem to know who we are. They even have been waiting for us."

"Vegeta," Kagome allowed the name to tumble out in a rush, "You're here a month early." She said, not noticing how Piccolo and Krillin were eyeing her suspiciously, not completely sure that she was on their side.

"What's that?" Nappa glowered at the female Saiyan with dark amusement, "No greeting for me, woman?" He chortled, his entertainment growing as Kagome glared harshly at him.

"I see you've been living among these Earthlings," Vegeta noted, seeing the small child step unconsciously to Kagome. He smirked, "You must nauseated dealing with their stench all the time," He let out a noise of sinister gratification as the three growled at him, "Come over here." He demanded, gesturing with his head.

Kagome let out a silent breath, staring at the ground for a moment as Gohan looked at her with wide eyes, as if pleading at her not to follow Vegeta's orders, _'Sorry, kid.' _She grimaced mentally, molding her expression to be a little more indifferent as she stepped over to Vegeta's side.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Piccolo snarled the moment she left their side and Krillin grit his teeth harshly. Gohan looked at her with that ridiculous hurt face that Kagome surprisingly found her heart clench in what felt like pain.

"You actually trusted Kagome?" Nappa snorted with disbelief, "Despite knowing she was a Saiyan?" He roared with dark laughter and Kagome glared deeply at him for laughing. Vegeta also smirked with interest, finding the Earthlings rather amusing.

"Ha," Kagome put her hand on her hip as she smirked, though she didn't put her heart behind it, "I told you it was only for my amusement! As if I could ever lay my loyalty with you!"

"Fucking woman!" Piccolo snapped, tensing as said woman gazed at him with apparent disinterest, her tail swishing lazily behind her.

"K-Kagome-sama...?" Gohan whimpered, looking very hurt as Kagome avoided looking his way, "W-what...?" He knew he should have been expecting this, as Piccolo as warned him about it, but it still didn't relieve any hurt that he felt.

"Aww, is the brat fond of you?" Vegeta smirked, his tone screaming as sarcasm, "You play nicely, don't you?" Kagome ignored his last comment, keeping her eyes locked onto Piccolo and Krillin.

"They have already wished on the Dragon Balls," Kagome said abruptly, "The Namekian told me. They wished to bring back Kakarott, though the Dragon Balls are still usable if collected together again."

"Oh, did they?" Vegeta didn't think much of it, turning his sights back onto the Earthlings, "Not much good that will do you," His smirk didn't waver as he glanced over to Nappa, "Disregard your scouter. Remember these pests can raise their power level depending on what opponent they are up against."

"Right." Nappa casually thew his away, not caring as it tumbled across the ground. Kagome already knew that and she didn't bother to say anything.

"Enough with the talk," Vegeta grow bored, wanting to see some blood, "Nappa, you still have six of those Cyber-men, don't you? Get them ready," He ordered, "Let's see them handle themselves in action."

"You don't want to feel their blood on your hands?" Kagome raised a brow, not knowing a time when Vegeta turned down a nice good bloody fight.

Vegeta snorted, looking at her with an arrogant smirk, "These pests are not worth seeing a Saiyan's real power. Our main reason for being here is to collect the Dragon Balls."

"Good idea, Vegeta!" Nappa took out a small bottle holding what looked like small six seeds, "You and your twisted sense of humour!" Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin all watched with furrowed brows as Nappa dug six little holes, planting the seeds while pouring a strange green liquid on them.

"Really?" Kagome wrinkled her nose as the ground broke, little arms crawling out from the holes, "Do you have to bring out those disgusting creatures?" She hated their stench and the little aliens all smirked and sneered as they stared at the surprised Earthlings, "I could always finish them off for you, Vegeta." If she fought, perhaps, somehow, she could at least spare Gohan from death...

"That's even a better idea, Kagome!" Nappa's eyes gleamed with that repulsive desire, "Seeing you drenched in their blood will be thrilling!" The very thought of that was like an aphrodisiac to the two male Saiyans, though Vegeta didn't let his hunger show externally, "We can fuck over their corpses when you're done slaughtering them!"

Kagome shuddered, feeling disgusted at the idea as Vegeta didn't say a word to reprimand his fellow Saiyan. In fact, he was sort of intrigued by the idea...

"Don't talk about Kagome-sama like that!" Gohan snapped before Kagome could, defending her as he growled lowly at the two invaders.

Both Vegeta and Nappa smirked and snickered at Gohan's defensive voice, and Kagome could only look away impassively, "I'll pass, then," She said smoothly, "Let the disgusting creatures have their fun." She rolled her blue eyes at Nappa's groan of disappointment, not listening as he mumbled under his breath about forcing her to bathe in their blood after they were dead.

"What are they?" Krillin twitched, looking at the small green ugly aliens, "They're gross!" He shuddered as the Cyber-man let out high-pitched yips and howls.

"Just finish them so we can get off this miserable planet." Kagome demanded of the Cyber-men, watching as they charged the three warriors with an amazing speed. She bit her lip painfully and avoided looking at Gohan at all cost.

She knew and they knew that her actions were expected...

She just never expected to become so attached to the brat...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I'll ask for twenty-five (or more) this time...

(And please go vote on my new poll; it has to do with this fic!)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta (eventually)

Rated: M (hinted dark themes, language)

* * *

_'I think I would rather be out there instead of those disgusting creatures.'_

They were quite quick; so quick but Gohan was the only one who could not follow the Saibaimens' speed. In fact, he was standing there, gasping as a scrap of flesh went flying past him, "What the hell are you doing?" Piccolo snarled, seeing that Gohan was tense with fear, "They'll rip you to shreds if you just stand here!"

The warning came far too late as one of the Saibaimen tackled Gohan from behind, causing him to crash into the ground with a surprised cry. Two more were on him in an instant, though a tall figure blocked their access to the boy.

"Don't lose your nerve!" Piccolo ordered as Gohan quickly stood up, ready to get back into the fight.

"There's two more approaching us now," Kagome said beside Vegeta, causing him to glance at her with narrowed eyes, "And another lone one. They will be here any moment now."

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked in a low and almost dangerous tone, "You are not wearing a scouter, so how can you know three more coming here?"

"I can differentiate people's Ki from one another," Kagome quickly said, "But the skill isn't uncommon. Most of them can do it," She gestured to Krillin and Piccolo, yet avoided Gohan, "I'm sure you could easily pick it up. It's a useful skill."

"So maybe all these Earthlings aren't as worthless as I thought," Vegeta remarked, giving a smirk to Kagome, "Anything else worth learning?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, ignoring how rocks were being thrown everywhere as the Saibaimen fought against Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin quite roughly, "I really don't think we will have too much trouble disposing of them."

"Hey, Krillin!"

Gohan and Krillin looked back, seeing Tien and Chiaotzu land on the ground near them, "Tien! And Chiaotzu, too?" He greeted the two quickly, though growing more serious as he turned back to the snickering Saibaimen.

"And here's the last one." Kagome murmured lowly to warn Vegeta as yet another warrior landed on the ground near the Z warriors. She narrowed her eyes, vaguely recognizing him when she had been held at Bulma's house.

"Hey, look's like I'm a little late," Yamcha smirked, standing up straight as he turned to his fellow warriors, "Looks like everyone is here but Goku." He said, seeing that Goku had not yet arrived.

"Six. How interesting – that's the number of Saibaimen we have," Vegeta eyed the Z warriors with a smug smirk, "So you can take turns fighting one each. You know, like a game." His tone was rather sadistic as the group glared at him with blazing eyes.

"I'm game," Tien stepped forward, seeing that Piccolo was about to snap, "These things don't scare me." He stepped forward, easily dodging the oncoming Saibaiman as he skillfully leapt above it. The creature quickly followed after him, though Tien was more than ready as blasted his fists into its head.

It hit the ground with a harsh thud and then it moaned in pain and Nappa was certainly not amused, "Each of those creeps had a power level of 1200! Just as strong as Radditz was!" He eyed the whimpering creature with disdain.

"Just a simple miscalculation," Vegeta smirked, not too concerned, "If anything, it will make our game even more entertaining."

The Saibaiman shrieked in terror as a blast of Ki completely obliterated it. The Z fighters gasped as the creature exploded into many chunks and pieces of flesh and blood, "K-Kagome-sama...?" Gohan mumbled under his breath, seeing the cold and frosty look she had in her eye as she killed the alien without mercy.

"How weak," Kagome sighed, glad her sight had one less Saibaimen to deal with, "We had no need for it. Didn't you tell it to hold nothing back, Vegeta?" She glanced over to the prince and he seemed rather amused by her actions.

"Fine enough punishment," Vegeta shrugged carelessly as the Z warriors stared at them in shock and disgust and even a bit of fear, "It disobeyed my order, after all."

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan, who still seemed a bit shocked by Kagome's action of killing that thing, _'These Saiyans are ruthless. If she could kill her ally just like that, then I doubt she has any mercy for her enemies.' _His eyes kept straying back to Gohan, recalling the past six months he had spent with the female Saiyan and the brat, _'So what will she do against the kid?'_

"Well, then," Kagome glanced indifferently towards the remaining Saibaimen, "If you don't want the same thing to happen to you, I suggest that you fight with all you have." Her long asleep blood lust began to awaken as the Saibaimen shivered at her tone and her blood seemed to spark with a heated fervour.

"Who's next?" Vegeta asked, rather amused by how surprised the Earthlings seemed to at Kagome's ruthless actions. Perhaps she had been pretty docile on her time on Earth? Of course, once she got worked up, Kagome could just be as sadistic as himself.

"I'll go–" Krillin began, though stopped when an arm blocked him from moving forward. He blinked, looking confusedly up at Yamcha, who was smirking as he stared at the Saibaimen.

"Let me go, Krillin," Yamcha said confidently, "I'll show them that their little game is over," He glanced over as Krillina began to protest, "You have already been wished back by the Dragon Balls, so if the worst happens, you can't be revived again," He eyed the Saiyans and the snarling little Saibaimen, "I'll take them all out at once."

"Well, shouldn't this be fun?" Nappa chuckled, kicking one of the Saibaimen forward to try and 'encourage' it, "Go for it."

"Show me what you have!" Yamcha tensed, quite fearless as he raced forward; disappearing in a burst of speed as the Saibaimen mirrored his move.

"They disappeared!" Gohan gasped in awe, unable to see the epic fight between Yamcha and the Saibaimen. He blinked, tensing when a hand gracefully petted his shoulder, "W-what?" He dropped his jaw in shock, seeing that Kagome was kneeling behind him.

He had never even seen her move from her spot!

"Come on, kid," Kagome whispered seductively into his ear, causing him to stiffen and his face to grow hot, "I taught you better than that!" Her voice seemed rather feral and Gohan could only wonder about her whole personality switch, "Just follow their Ki."

"Fucking woman!" Piccolo snarled, punching the now empty spot behind Gohan as Kagome simply stepped back into her spot beside Vegeta.

Gohan felt himself shake, though swallowed down his fear and really took a look at the fighting scene, "I can see them now!" He inhaled sharply, taking a hesitant look back at Kagome. She wasn't even looking at him anymore and was following the fight with ease.

Yamcha smashed the Saibaimen on the head, appearing behind it as it was down for the moment, "Take this!" He blasted a ball of Ki into the creature, causing it to collide with the ground harshly.

"This would have been much faster if I had done it," Kagome gave a smug look towards Nappa, "But you had to ruin it with your little suggestion." She huffed, not noticing that Vegeta was glancing at her.

"Are you excited, Kagome?" Vegeta asked with a leer, seeing that Kagome's pupils were dilated with the violent stimulation, "Would you like to take the Saibaimens' place?"

Kagome smirked, about to answer as the fallen Saibaimen attached itself to the gloating Yamcha, "What the hell? Get off me!" Yamcha growled, trying to shake off the alien as it held on tight.

"Oh?" Kagome perked a brow in interest, "Maybe they aren't so useless, after all?" She purred lowly, feeling her adrenaline spike as the Saibaimen gave one last snicker.

The Z warriors all gasped in horror while the Saiyans smirked with fervour as the alien self-destructed, taking Yamcha along with it.

"Yamcha!" Krillin cried out in a panic, waiting for the dust to clear to see if Yamcha was all right. He quickly made it to Yamcha's side, who was lying motionlessly on the ground, "Yamcha, hang in there!" He shouted, shaking the warrior as he felt around for his pulse. His eyes widened, feeling his fingers tremble in rage when he realised something.

"That's good." Nappa said lowly, feeling the same adrenaline rush that both Kagome and Vegeta were also experiencing.

"Guys," Krillin couldn't look away from Yamcha's bloodied face, "We... lost him," He stated, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut in rage, "Yamcha knew something like this could happen. That's why..." He couldn't even finish his sentence because he was so angry, "How can I face Bulma and Pu'ar ever again?"

"Still kinda of pathetic, though," Kagome pointed out, not feeling any emotional trauma from that human's death. If it were Gohan... "It had to blow himself up to get results." She sighed in mock disappointment.

"Hey, you," Vegeta called out to Krillin, seeing him tremble in anger, though it only served to amuse him more, "Clean up the battlefield! Take out the trash!"

Krillin slowly stood up, shaking in a frenzy, "Everyone," He warned his friends, allowing his Ki to rise to its maximum level, "Stand back. I'm going to avenge Yamcha's death!"

"Go." Vegeta ordered another Saibaimen, watching as it followed his demand and charged Krillin. He smirked, observing Krillin as he split his Ki into separate beams, all headed towards the remaining Saibaimen and the Saiyans.

The Saibaimen were all easily destroyed as the Saiyans braced themselves; the energy deflecting harmlessly off their battle armour, though the Z warriors could not see that because of the dust, "I missed one." Krillin panted, though smirked victoriously.

Only a second later, the last Saibaimen leapt forward from a crevice within the nearby mountain, giving a high-pitched yowl as it aimed its impressive claws towards Gohan's face.

Gohan inhaled sharply, unable to react at the quick speed other than a surprised cry. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of the claws to sink into his skin. It was another moment before he hesitantly opened his eyes, feeling none of the pain that he expected to.

The Saibaimen was shrieking in pain, its arm completely ripped off as a small figure stood protectively in front of Gohan. Piccolo widened his eyes, ready to defend Gohan, but unable to reach him in time.

Kagome stared at the shrieking Saibaimen with wide blue eyes, its limb hanging uselessly from her hand as Gohan fixated his sight on her.

Both Vegeta and Nappa also stared at her, both in slight surprise as she had just protected the half-breed Saiyan boy from the Saibaimen.

_'My legs...' _Kagome thought, still gazing at the ground in a daze, _'They moved on their own...'_

She had just protected Gohan, her enemy, right in front of _Vegeta_...!

* * *

Can I ask for thirty reviews this time?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

_'What have I done?'_

Kagome stared at the ground in a stupor, ignoring the Saibaimen's shrieks of pain as she just stood there, "K-Kagome-sama?" Gohan stuttered, taking a wary step back as Kagome indifferently discarded the useless bloody arm.

"Kagome," The tone was hardened, cruel, and callous and it very easily caught said woman's attention, "What in the fuck do you think you are doing?" Vegeta asked harshly, still a bit internally shocked by the recent events that just unfolded before his very eyes.

One of _his _Saiyans had just protected a worthless being.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, snapping out of her daze due to the pain, "I..." She swallowed, seeing Piccolo just standing there with that ridiculous startled expression from her peripheral vision. The intense fervour within her blood sparked and she felt herself grin sadistically.

The Saibaimen cried out shrilly as Kagome swiftly swung her leg up, easily decapitating the disgusting creature rather brutally, "I'm sick of looking at these things," She drawled mercilessly, glancing up to Vegeta as he stared coldly back at her, "It's boring."

Piccolo didn't even know what hit him as Kagome slammed her Ki-charged fist into his face, causing him to fly backwards and smash harshly into the rocky mountainside. He growled, wiping away the purple blood that leaked from his mouth.

"She's right," Nappa grinned darkly, his surprise turning into a savage amusement, "I want to feel their blood on my hands."

"K-Kagome-sama... thank you–" Gohan's hesitant words of appreciation were rudely interrupted by the female warrior. Gohan took a step back in fright as Kagome curled her lip up at him.

"What makes you think I saved you, boy?" Kagome said indifferently, though felt her stomach tighten uncomfortably at the hurt expression on Gohan's face, "Don't get the wrong idea." She continued roughly, leaping back to Vegeta's side.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, a bit irked that Kagome did not ask permission for such actions, "And what makes you think that I will let you go unpunished for your actions?" He threw her own words back at her, causing her to tense visibly.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta!" Kagome quickly responded, letting her hair shield her defiant eyes, "I was simply bored with those creatures."

Vegeta's scowl turned into a smirk, "You really want my approval, woman?" He asked smugly, "Then, bow down to your prince and do not disobey my orders again." He demanded, seeing Kagome stiffen and he resisted the urge to widen his smirk.

_'Loyalty does have its downsides,' _Kagome let out a breath, feeling rather humiliated in front of Gohan and she quickly bent down to one knee to just get it over with, "I'm sorry, Vegeta," She repeated, sensing Vegeta's proud ego boost at her actions even more, "It won't happen again." She stood up, not exactly waiting for permission as she avoided looking in Gohan's direction.

"Now why don't you act like that around me?" Nappa murmured lustfully, resisting the urge to just grab her tail and throw her down and pound her into the filthy ground. Kagome glared aggressively, her heated blood not in the mood for such banter.

"Good," Vegeta nodded approvingly, turning his sights back onto the Z fighters, "I suppose we can have your way, Kagome," His teeth were almost dagger-like in his dangerous grin, "We can end the game since you seem to want it like that."

"Let me do it," Nappa quickly asked, taking an eager step forward, "I can take all five of them out in one blow."

Kagome snarled, wanting to blow off steam and she definitely knew that Nappa would not take it easy on Gohan at all, "I want two of them!"

Vegeta snickered, enjoying how his two last remaining Saiyans fought over the slaughter, "Do what you want," He carelessly shrugged, "But try to leave the Namekian alive. I want more information on the Dragon Balls." He ordered, allowing Kagome and Nappa to step forward.

"I'll take the two small ones," Kagome stated quietly, gesturing to Krillin and Gohan, "You can have the other three." That left Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu for Nappa.

"Fine by me," Nappa chuckled, eyeing the three with a critical and dismissive eye, "It'll only take me a few seconds to put them down." He disappeared in a blink of the eye, reappearing right behind Piccolo to give him a brutal kick to the stomach.

The Namekian flew back without a sound and crashed into some shattered rocks, "Piccolo-san!" Gohan cried out in concern, letting a noise escape his throat as Kagome appeared in front of him with that cold look in her eyes.

"Did I waste my time?" Kagome murmured, kneeling down as she softly caressed Gohan's face, "It seems my training for you went to waste." Gohan swallowed and blushed, unconsciously leaning into Kagome's touch.

"Don't you touch him!" Krillin charged Kagome, his fists charged with Ki as he aimed for her vital spot. Kagome looked at him with irritation, stopping him in his tracks as she forcibly grabbed his fists with her hands as soon as he neared her.

"Wha–?" Krillin gasped, struggling to get away from Kagome's grip, though she merely tightened it in response.

"Come on, now," Kagome sighed in mock disappointment, "Do you really think someone like _you _can beat me?" She huffed, as if the very thought were offensive, "Well, good luck with that." She purred into his ear, smashing her leg into his chest as he heaved in a reaction.

"Krillin-san!" Gohan cried out once again, feeling helpless as he watched Krillin fall to his knees; holding his stomach tightly while writhing in pain. He turned to Kagome, trying to glare up at her though failed miserably as she simply glanced down at him indifferently.

Gohan jumped when the ground started to shake underneath him, "Oh, it looks like Nappa is getting serious." Kagome raised a brow, looking over to her fellow Saiyan as he seemed to paralyse his three opponents with only his Ki.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan suddenly demanded, wanting to know the reason for her betrayal, "Why are you hurting my friends?" He winced as he witnessed Chiaotzu slam into the mountainside from Nappa's blow.

"Why are you resisting?" Kagome retorted, well aware of Vegeta's eyes on her person. However, she didn't care in the moment, "All we want are the Dragon Balls," She scoffed, "Where's Kakarott? I thought that he was coming here." Her hands were far too close to his throat for his comfort.

"Dad will be here!" Gohan shouted defiantly, though he gasped as he saw Nappa dismember Tien's arm, "Tien-san!" He whispered, feeling sick as blood poured from Tien's wound.

"Humans are more fragile than I thought," Kagome hummed, as if the scene were no big deal at all and the scent of the fresh blood was getting to her head, "If that's all it takes..."

"Why did you bother to train me?" Gohan snarled, feeling angry with himself for trusting Kagome, "Why would you do it? Why...?" He shivered slightly as he felt Kagome's hand slap forcibly over his mouth.

Vegeta's eyes were no longer on her as he was too busy being entertained by Nappa's fight, "What do you know, kid?" Kagome snorted, "I'm a simple low-class warrior who is loyal to her prince," She said bitterly, "A kid like you could never understand."

"So why don't you fight with us?" Gohan pleaded, "Dad will come and save you and me and everyone else and he'll make those Saiyans go away forever!" He worded it like only a child could do.

Kagome smirked fondly, vaguely hearing Nappa just wasting Tien and Chiaotzu, "That'll be a death sentence for me," She flicked her long hair over her shoulder, "The world is harsh, boy. You need to open your eyes and see it's 'survival of the fittest'."

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Vegeta called out, a bit irritated that she wasn't spilling blood, "Are you finished coddling the boy?" He mocked, getting a subtle glare in return, "I had no idea how 'motherly' you were!"

_'Motherly, huh?' _Kagome snorted at the thought, having never thought of that about herself. Saiyans weren't exactly known as the parental type, so how could she possibly be 'motherly'?

A loud blast exploded behind them and Gohan took a step back as Kagome looked on impassively, "I can't even see the bottom!" Piccolo snarled, looking down at the large crater that Nappa had caused with his Ki.

"Nappa, behind you." Kagome suddenly called out carelessly, snickering as Chiaotzu latched himself to Nappa's back. She watched in interest, forgetting about Gohan for the moment.

"What the fuck? Get the hell off me, you little bitch!" Nappa growled, trying to shake Chiaotzu off his back with no success. His movements became a little more tense as Chiaotzu started to glow a pale blue colour.

"Chiaotzu! Let go now!" Tien ordered, seeing Nappa repeatedly smash his little friend into the mountainside, though he didn't loosen his grip, "Get back!"

Chiaotzu gave a small smile, "Thank you, Tien-san," He said over their mental link, "I was so happy because it was fun being with you," The glow brightened, "Goodbye, Tien-san! Just don't die!"

All the eyes were drawn to the proceeding explosion, seeing that Chiaotzu had mirrored the move that the Saibaimen had used to kill off Yamcha, "CHIAOTZU!" Tien called out desperately, shaking in rage and fear as his friend sacrificed himself to try and kill the bald Saiyan.

Kagome stiffened uncomfortably when she could scent a hint of tears coming from Gohan, "That won't be enough to bring down Nappa... unfortunately." She muttered the last part, not at all emotionally affected like Gohan was.

And true enough, after the smoke cleared, Nappa was still standing strong, though his armour was a bit cracked, "Pretty impressive for a little guy." He mocked, sadistically enjoying how his little comment seemed to enrage Tien even more.

"Chiaotzu has already been brought to life with the Dragon Balls before," Tien shook uncontrollably, "So he can't ever come back again! I'll make you pay, dammit!" Veins popped up in his anger.

"I don't understand," Kagome blinked her blue eyes, "Why is he so upset?" She titled her head curiously, looking to Gohan for answers. She would never get so upset if Nappa or Vegeta died, of course, she would fight for the latter's life, but she wouldn't cry over it.

"H-how?" Gohan wasn't sure if anyone could be so emotionally dismissive, "Chiaotzu-san was Tien-san's friend!" The scent of tears strengthened to an awkward level.

_'Maybe,' _Kagome narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, _'Maybe it's how I think I would feel if Gohan died?' _Her lips tightened as she watched Tien power up for his final attack against Nappa.

She had completely forgotten about Krillin as he snuck up behind her, his pain still intense but he ignored it.

Kagome's mouth opened, but no sound came out as she felt someone harshly grip her tail from behind, shocking and paralysing her instantly. She could only tilt her head slowly to see who it was as Gohan gasped.

She was met by Krillin's smirk.

"I've got your tail!"

* * *

Cliffhanger, again! I bet you all hate me now! And you guys are completely awesome! I love you all!

(Another thirty reviews will receive a pretty quick update!)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"I've got your tail!"

Those were the possible worst words Kagome could ever hear.

Kagome grit her teeth sharply as her body shook weakly and she fell down to her knees as a wave of weakness ran up her spine, "You little bastard!" She snarled, inhaling a quick breath when Krillin tightened his grip on her tail in response, "Let go now, and I'll make your death quick and painless!" She threw an empty threat, knowing she was practically useless so long as he held onto her tail.

"Heh, I don't believe you!" Krillin's smirk widened as he gained the upper hand he would never had otherwise, "Goku's way too soft! We should have finished you off when we had the chance!" He almost enjoyed the brief look of panic that flashed through her pretty blue eyes, but then realised he would as evil as the Saiyans if he did so.

"B-but, Krillin-san...!" Gohan protested quickly, unsure of what to do. He did not want watch Krillin put Kagome down, but Kagome seemed to have gone back to the bad side...

"Gohan, don't argue!" Krillin suddenly shouted, knowing he wouldn't be able to go through with it if Gohan kept on talking, "This will probably be our only chance to get rid of–!" He was abruptly cut off as something slammed brutally into his side.

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening as Nappa casually called down to her, "Oi, woman! You okay over there?" He asked mockingly, wondering if he had killed the two humans, "Why don't you sit this one out and let the big boys play!"

"Krillin-san! Tien-san!" Gohan cried out worriedly, going to their side as Krillin moaned in pain, a few more of his ribs broken from the force of Tien slamming into him, "Are you all right?" Krillin was still alive, but Tien wasn't making any noise at all...

Kagome stared at the ground numbly, her breaths coming out in a shallow pant, "A-ahh..." She let out a little noise, feeling a stunning pain in her backside, "M-my tail..." She whimpered, looking behind her to confirm the sight, "It's... gone!"

The force of Nappa throwing Tien into Krillin while he was still holding onto her tail must have been enough force to completely rip it off. The pain wasn't all that bad, but it was just the very idea...

_Her tail was gone!_

"Nappa, you bastard!" Kagome snarled ferally, "Whoever said I needed your help?" She snapped, the heated fervour in her blood was starting to reach its boiling point, "My damned tail is gone because of YOU!" She glared up in utter hatred, though Nappa seemed to just wave it off.

"What the hell are you bitching about?" Nappa retorted loudly, "Your tail was your one weakness and now you don't have it! Besides, it'll grow back... sometime!" He chuckled darkly, certainly not prepared for the Ki-charged fist that slammed into his face.

Kagome huffed, watching Nappa crash face-first into the ground from her unexpected attack, "What the fuck was that for, bitch?" He growled, looking threatening as he eyed her from the ground.

"Ha," Kagome snorted sarcastically, grinning a cheshire smile, "Now that my tail's gone, it looks like you won't be getting any for a while!" She said smugly, now knowing she could actually fight back when Nappa felt in the mood for sex.

"Damned wench!" Nappa muttered, wiping away the blood from his mouth as Kagome floated back down to the two seemingly unconscious humans.

Vegeta, on the sidelines, simply smirked, rather amused by the unfolding situation.

"Now, for you..." Kagome said malevolently, biting her lip in rage as she looked at her severed tail that was still in Krillin's clenched fingers, "I want you to suffer!" She cracked her knuckles violently, taking a step closer to the humans.

Kagome vaguely noticed that Tien was dead, but didn't really care as she charged her hand with her Ki to blast Krillin to little bits, though a sudden pressure around her legs stopped her.

"Stop, please, Kagome!" Gohan pleaded, wrapping his arms tightly around her legs to get her to stop her attack. He even forget the honorific as Kagome stared indifferently down at him.

"Just finish it, Kagome!" Nappa called out, looking rather bored with the whole not-so-bloody scene, "This is getting boring! Or I'll finish it for you!"

With that, Kagome felt herself just snap.

"Fuck you!" She growled, racing back over to Nappa as Gohan tumbled off her legs, "I'm sick of hearing your voice!" She gracefully arched her leg upwards, focusing all the Ki in her body to her foot for an instant as she slammed it into Nappa's cheek; easily breaking it, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!"

Nappa slid across the rocky ground for a second, though righted himself up quickly, "You will pay for that, fucking bitch!" He held his cheek as he bore his sadistic gaze into Kagome's eyes, "Your tail may be gone for now," His lips turned into a cruel smirk, "But I can still fuck you into the ground! In fact, it's been a whole year since I've seen your pussy! Maybe I'll fuck you in front of these weaklings just to teach you damn lesson!"

"Go ahead and try," Kagome sneered, well aware of the shock going through the remaining Z warriors as she seemed to turn on her own comrade, "Come near me and I'll tear your dick clean off!"

"Krillin-san, you are okay?" Gohan asked, helping Krillin sit up slowly, though he could barely rip his eyes away from the two snarling Saiyans. He jumped when Piccolo landed near them, looking at Krillin with narrowed eyes.

"Now's our chance while they are distracted," He said quietly, seeing Krillin nod without saying a word, "We attack the big one all together. Got that?" He specifically questioned Gohan, still unsure if he was even worth dragging into the battle.

"Yeah..." "Y-yes." Piccolo received two quiet replies in response and he nodded impassively. He gestured, expecting the two to follow him as they prepared their sneak attack on Nappa.

Vegeta scowled, his amusement dying down as his two warriors turned against each other, _'I might as well let them get some steam off their chest,' _He thought, knowing how long Kagome's hatred for Nappa had been brewing, "Nappa," He instantly gained Nappa's attention, "If you try to kill Kagome, know that I _will _kill you." He threatened, knowing Kagome was worth far more to him than Nappa was.

In fact, Nappa had really _no _worth to him, "Kagome," He leered at said woman, who was staring back at him with wide eyes, "Do whatever you want." He granted permission with a dark smirk towards the girl.

"Aww, would you look at that?" Kagome taunted, moving so quickly that she seemed to vanish from sight, "Vegeta 'loves' me more than you!" She was able to dodge Nappa's punch because of her small size as she threw out another kick to his ribcage, cracking the armour under the pressure.

"Dammit!" Nappa grit his teeth, almost in disbelief that Vegeta thought so little of his life. He quickly charged most of his Ki to his palm as it glowed eerily and brightly. It wouldn't be enough to kill her, but enough to seriously injure her for the time being.

"Come on!" Kagome immediately saw what Nappa was trying to do, and knew exactly how to counterattack it. She then charged her own Ki, keeping it invisible so as not to alert Nappa to her plan, "It will take more than _that _to bring me down!" She blurred into motion, grabbing onto Nappa's thick forearm before he could throw his Ki at her and released her own energy.

A loud cracking noise sounded before it dulled completely, and Nappa grunted as he felt his Ki quickly dissipate, "You nullified it!" He roared, seeing Kagome counterattack with an opposing Ki. However, before he could recover, Kagome slammed her other fist into the bottom of his chin.

"I get it!" Gohan whispered in amazement, hiding as they waited for the perfect time to strike Nappa, "It's kind of like an acid and a base reacting with each other!" He explained, seeing that Piccolo and Krillin were somewhat confused, "She thrusted the same quality and amount of backspin of Ki against his Ki, which nullified it!" Studying to be a scholar did have _some _benefits...

"Now!" Piccolo commanded, seeing this as the perfect time to attack while Nappa's guard was down. The three moved into the positions as Piccolo appeared behind the slightly dazed Nappa, hitting him in the broken cheek towards Krillin.

Krillin, ignoring the pain in his body, slammed as much force he could into Nappa's head as he neared him, sending him to the ground where Gohan was standing.

Gohan stood there, looking up with watery eyes as he shivered in fear when Nappa opened his eyes to glare at him, "Now, Gohan!" Piccolo shouted, now seeing how worthless the boy really was because of his fear.

"What are you waiting for?" Krillin also yelled out, feeling his heart skip a beat because this was probably the only chance they had to bring down Nappa, but Gohan wasn't taking it.

"I-I'm too s-scared!" Gohan cried out, remembering how easily this Saiyan killed Tien and Chiaotzu. He began to scream in fright, about to run away, though he stopped in his tracks when a small figure appeared in front of him.

Kagome didn't even bother to look down at Gohan as she leapt upwards, rearing back her arm and once again, charging all her Ki into her fist for an instant and swung it into Nappa's chest. Blood flew out from Nappa's open mouth as his armour completely shattered and he crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

Gohan froze, still unable to move because of his fear, "D-Dad..." He whimpered, feeling all his breath leave his body when Nappa slowly stood up, looking a bit beaten, though not dead.

Krillin grit his teeth, feeling rather hopeless, "Goku! Where the hell are you?" He screamed out in frustration, subtly catching Vegeta's attention.

_'Goku?' _Vegeta narrowed his eyes, thinking for a second before his eyes widened in realisation, _'It must be...!'_

"That's it, bitch!" Nappa roared, stepping out of the crater his body had created, "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" He charged quickly, vaguely seeing Kagome tense in retaliation as he prepared to slam his fist into her pretty little face.

Only he was stopped by Vegeta's forceful yell.

"NAPPA! Stop it right there!"

Everyone looked back to Vegeta in shock, including Kagome as Nappa instantly skidded to a stop in midair, "Why the hell did you stop me?" He growled to his prince, tensing when Vegeta scowled at him.

"What did I tell you before?" Vegeta said in a low menacing tone, "I ordered you something and yet you seem to be disobeying my order," He could easily see that Nappa's strike was intended to kill and he felt that smug arrogance as Nappa stiffened visibly, "Don't make me have to punish you!"

"Vegeta..." Kagome mumbled, feeling dread when Vegeta simply turned his scowl onto her. She swallowed and hesitantly obeyed when he gestured her back to his side with a motion of his head.

"This 'Goku' you keep talking about," Vegeta went on casually, "He's Kakarott, isn't he?" He smirked as the Earthlings reactions confirmed his theory.

"Don't you call him that! He's Goku, now!" Krillin was instantly at Goku's defence, though it only earned a dark amused chuckle from Vegeta.

"To think that you're only hope is Kakarott! He died fighting Radditz and Radditz wasn't even half the fighter Nappa is," He sneered, "What could he possibly do against the two of us?"

Both Kagome and Nappa instantaneously caught the very small, but very important detail in Vegeta's sentence, _'Only two?' _The thought ran through both their minds and no one could react as Vegeta suddenly blasted a beam of Ki without warning right in Nappa's direction.

Kagome almost stumbled backwards in disbelief as the bald Saiyan could do nothing in retaliation and she unconsciously winced as she heard Nappa's shout of pain before it died completely and Vegeta licked his lips at the noise.

After the dust cleared, everyone noticed that Nappa's body had been entirely obliterated.

"That's what you get for disobeying my orders." Vegeta said haughtily, before turning his dark eyes onto Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin and smirking at their disbelieving expressions as he felt both of his lusts rise as he could also scent a slight hint of fear from Kagome.

"And now, it's your turn!"

* * *

You guys are so awesome! Keep on reviewing me like you have, and you'll probably get daily updates...

(And Goku will back next chapter, just for those who are wondering...)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Umm," Kagome hesitantly asked, looking away as Vegeta glanced her way impassively, "_Why _exactly are we waiting three hours?" She asked, sighing as she slumped further down on the rock she was sitting on, "Why do we have to wait for Kakarott?"

Vegeta snorted, "Because Kakarott is a traitor to the Saiyan race," He explained darkly, "We are going to make him suffer by making him watch his friends die," His lips upturned into a cruel smirk, "It's the very least we can do for him. And then, he'll follow after his friends – but only much slower!"

Kagome stayed silent, trying to stay a little distant of Vegeta because she was still rather shocked he would just kill Nappa like that (not that she cared about Nappa's death or anything).

It was just a little unsettling about her own future...

_'If Gohan wasn't involved in this, then maybe I could enjoy it...' _Kagome thought, feeling no pleasure from the plan, as she normally would in other circumstances, "But three hours? I'm kinda bored..." She complained softly, fidgeting restlessly as the last three Z warriors stood their distance, staring at them, "What if he doesn't even come?"

"Well, then, if that happens, then you are granted permission to take out your frustration on these pests," Vegeta gestured to the Earthlings with a lazy nod of his head, "In the meantime, three hours shouldn't be too long for that kind of entertainment of watching Kakarott suffer."

Surprisingly, Kagome was not excited.

"If you're really that bored, see if you can get anymore information on the Dragon Balls out of the Namekian." Vegeta suggested, glancing up at the Earthlings with smug eyes.

Kagome looked at them, not sure she wanted to waste that much energy on them in the first place, "Maybe I'll go bother them for a bit." She mumbled, seeing her chance as Piccolo and Gohan seemed to argue, though it ended when the latter started to walk away dejectedly.

Gohan cried out in surprise when he suddenly ran into two booted legs, "Where are you going, kiddo?" Kagome asked seductively, causing both Piccolo and Krillin to tense in the background, "You don't want to miss the party, do you?"

She vaguely heard Vegeta chuckle lowly as Gohan shook, looking up at her with wide eyes, "Don't you want to play around with your _Onee-chan_?" She teased, glancing up in irritation as Piccolo found it necessary to interfere.

"Stay away from the brat, you vulgar woman!" Piccolo snarled, appearing before and forcibly pushing Gohan back and ignoring his little cry as he did so.

"Vulgar, huh?" Kagome huffed, remembering this wasn't the first time he had called her that, "At least I don't go prancing around in a tiger-print bikini!" She muttered, remembering some strange alien girl she had met a long time ago. What was her name again? Lune...? Len...? Lum...?

"If you really want to see vulgar, why didn't you just say so?" Kagome snickered suggestively, slowly hiking her tattered skirt to reveal more of her thighs, "I'll do whatever you want if you tell me more about these Dragon Balls." She purred, softly touching Piccolo's green skin.

Kagome grinned smugly, easily dodging as he threw another punch at thin air, "Oh, right! I forgot you were incapable of pleasing me or anyone!" She skillfully landed on the ground not too far away from them, recalling that Piccolo had no reproductive organs. She blinked, turning around when she sensed more human presence huddling behind some rocks.

"Vegeta," Kagome called out, lazily pointing in the direction of the news crew, "What do you want to do with those pests over there?"

"Do what you want," Vegeta replied with no concern, "But if you choose to exterminate them, don't go too overboard," He warned, as if the idea killing humans were nothing more than stepping on an insect, "I want you to save your strength for when Kakarott comes around."

"Of course!" Kagome responded with a dark smirk, flying high into the air as the humans seemed a bit confused at her sudden actions as one focused a camera on her. They screamed once they realised that she was headed straight for them, backing up quickly in their car, "Run a little faster!" She taunted, wanting a little more play as the humans headed back towards their news camp.

All it took was a small Ki-charged blast to completely eradicate them all, and Kagome felt the usual adrenaline rush as she slaughtered the fools. She admired her work for a few more seconds, lazily turning back around to fly back into the clearing.

"Have fun?" Vegeta chortled morbidly, scenting her heated blood as soon as she neared him, "Didn't put up much of a fight, did they? What a pathetic race!" He scoffed.

"Kagome..." Gohan whispered gloomily, seeing a whole different side to the woman who had trained him for the past year. Why was she acting like this? He was sure that Kagome had grown fond of him, just like he had with her, but this...

"Oh, would you look at that?" Vegeta threw off his scouter as it beeped, "Time is up! Looks like your hero won't be coming to save you!" He stood from the rock he had been patiently sitting upon, walking forward as Kagome stepped up to his side.

"I would have expected Kakarott to come," Kaome tilted her head curiously, "When Radditz first fought him, he didn't seem at all afraid." She shrugged, actually sort of relieved to see that Goku did not show up. He intrigued her and not in the way she liked.

"No! Don't do this to us, Goku!" Krillin growled, taking a stance as Kagome slowly wandered forward, obviously intending of finishing them off for Vegeta.

"I suppose we don't have any choice," Piccolo said lowly, eyeing the female with a glare, "We only have one shot at this and that's only if things go smoothly," The Namekian never took his stare off of Kagome, "Krillin, you're the decoy. Try to get all of her attention off of me and when the opportunity comes, Gohan and I will charge her with everything we've got." He clenched his fangs, now seeing he couldn't go her one apparent weak spot anymore as it was now severed and gone.

Gohan nodded shakily, swallowing all his hesitation as he glared at Kagome, _'I can do this! I've got to do this for Dad!' _

"Making a little plan now?" Kagome jeered, rolling her blue eyes at such ridiculous ideas, "You're welcome to try, I suppose."

Krillin charged with a loud cry, very cautious as not to get into touching range as the girl Saiyan simply stood there. As soon as he was within two feet, he blasted himself upwards into the sky and distracting her for one moment.

"Now, Gohan!" Piccolo shouted, charging with all his speed as the boy did the same, only much more hesitantly. He appeared in a blur behind Kagome, only to stop and gasp as her elbow harshly connected with his skull.

"You do know that I heard every word you said?" Kagome sneered, stopping the charging Gohan by tripping him and slamming her foot down upon his back; not allowing him to struggle, "I guess you have no one to blame but that fucking Nappa and that human for ripping off my tail."

Piccolo began to collapse to the ground, though Kagome picked up him by the back of his shirt before he could fall, "You're not supposed to die just yet. You haven't told us anything about the Dragon Balls." She said in a falsely-sweet tone, huffing when Piccolo didn't respond.

Kagome threw him a few feet away from her, watching him fall to the ground limply, "Well, that wasn't much of a challenge." She blew her bangs out of her eyes in slight boredom.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan cried out from beneath her foot and she glanced down at him, as if she had forgotten he was even there.

"I'm still waiting, kiddo," Kagome smiled, though it wasn't very kind, "You are Kakarott's boy, right? You have Saiyan blood coursing through your veins, so try to put up a little fight, would you?"

Gohan grit his teeth, feeling an unfamiliar anger flow through him as he clenched his fingers tightly, "Stop it!" He shouted in rage, feeling his Ki surge. Kagome took her foot off his back in slight surprise, though was more than ready for the punch he had aimed at her heart.

Kagome sighed with disappointment, holding up the struggling Gohan by his fist, "Maybe Onee-chan needs to teach you a little lesson." She mocked, flicking him on the nose.

Gohan immediately stiffened as a heavenly scent invaded his nose and Kagome smirked with half-lidded eyes as he fell limp in her grasp, "You're not fit for the battlefield if simple pheromones can distract you like that." She noticed that his small body was shaking helplessly as his face flushed bright red.

"Whoa!" Kagome bounded off her spot just in time as Krillin almost managed to hit her with a punch. Gohan dangled limply from his her hands, still dazed from the pheromones she had released earlier, "You're going to have to do a little better than that, human!" She watched in interest as Krillin put his hand up in the air, charging his Ki into a brightly glowing disc of energy.

"Kienzan!" Krillin shouted out, throwing the razor-like energy directly towards her.

Kagome sneered, "Is that really the best idea?" She asked haughtily, holding Gohan in front of her as if he were a shield. She felt that sadistic amusement as Krillin cried out in panic, "Lucky for the both of you that I'm not a kiddie-killer!" She leapt out of the disc's way just at the last moment.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, watching as the Kienzan easily cut the mountain in two, "Watch yourself! Don't get too cocky!" He warned, not knowing how kind of pathetic tricks these humans had up their sleeves.

"Damn!" Krillin grit his teeth, seeing the only damage he had managed to do was a large tear in the girl's already tattered skirt.

"Oh, you little bastard!" Kagome observed the large tear with a frown, spotting that her ripped skirt now revealed her upper thigh, "You're always supposed to compliment a girl's clothing, not damage them!" She blurred into rapid motion, forcing an uppercut into Krillin's ribs. She enjoyed his sound of pain as he went flying towards the ground.

Kagome prepared to hit him again, but was caught off guard when a sudden blast of Ki shot her way. She growled, the Ki severing one strap of her chest armour and slightly burning the skin of her shoulder, "Oh, look!" She sneered, "It seems you're still conscious, Namekian!"

"You Saiyan trash!" Piccolo snarled, "Don't ever underestimate me!" He warned darkly, gritting his claws as the Saiyan female simply huffed and cocked out her hip.

"You really shouldn't speak ill of the dead," Kagome smirked, referring to Nappa as she ripped off the hanging loose strap from her armour, "Aiming for my clothes? It's like you want me to strip!" Kagome moved with that amazing speed, appearing as if she disappeared from sight, "You should have just taken my earlier offer!"

Kagome was about to deliver a strike to his face when she suddenly stopped and tensed, "W-what is that power?" She gasped, feeling Gohan shiver in her hand. Piccolo also looked around, seemingly in disbelief from the raw energy they sensed.

Vegeta frowned, uncrossing his arms as he looked away from the amusing sight. He picked up his scouter, recalling that earlier information that the Earthlings could sense Ki without scouters.

"I can feel it, too!" Gohan said, waking up from his daze, "It's Dad!" He cheered, happy tears filling his eyes, "He's coming! He's really coming!"

Kagome grit her teeth, looking darkly into the sky as the raw power just seemed to wash over her body. She heard Vegeta fiddle with the scouter, gasping in disbelief as the number reading appeared on the screen, "If that is Kakarott, then his power exceeds 5000!" Vegeta instantly turned to her, "Eliminate them, now! We can't risk having them team up together against us!"

"Piccolo-san, get out of here!" Gohan screamed, "If you die, then Kami dies and the Dragon Balls will be useless! I can hold them off until Dad gets here!" He dashed out of Kagome's grip due to her distraction.

"You really think you can take this woman on your own?" Piccolo smirked, very impressed as Gohan didn't stop to listen to him, and instead, managed to land a rather powerful kick on Kagome.

"That's more like it," Kagome muttered, stepping out from the pile of rocks her body had reduced the mountain to when she slammed into it, "Don't hesitate to attack your enemy." She knew she had to follow her own advice as she let her sadistic instincts take over.

She was sure she would feel something like sadness after she killed Gohan, but was also sure it would pass after time. Besides, becoming attached to things gave one weaknesses and she couldn't afford to have those anymore, "Just drop dead!" She snarled, hurling all the extra Ki in her body towards Gohan in an epic beam of light.

Gohan only stood there in disbelief that Kagome really meant to kill him this time. He gasped as Piccolo quickly got in front of him, spreading his arms as if to absorb the attack.

Both Saiyans smirked psychotically at Piccolo's shout of pain and were temporarily blinded by the explosion, "Piccolo-san!" Gohan screamed in panic, kneeling beside the Namekian as he fell to the ground; purple blood leaking from all over his body, "Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo couldn't stop the tears that leaked from his eyes, "Gohan," He said weakly, giving the boy a weak smirk, "You and that Saiyan girl were the only ones who never treated me like a monster," How ironic his death was caused by said Saiyan girl, "The last year... it wasn't so bad." With that, he closed his eyes and felt darkness set in.

"Piccolo-san! PICCOLO-SAN!" Gohan cried out in denial, seeing the Namekian die right in front of him, "N-NOOOO!"

Vegeta blinked, seeing the boy's power radically raise up with his anger, "These Earthlings can raise their power level at will?" He muttered, "Watch out, Kagome!" He warned, seeing Gohan charge all his Ki.

"Finally getting serious?" Kagome sneered, her feral instincts blinding her while she prepared herself for Gohan's attack, "Bring it on, kid!" She took in a deep breath, deflecting the Ki blast with a mighty swing of her arm.

Gohan panted, looking back at Piccolo. His energy was almost all gone and he knew he could do no more, "Piccolo-san, I'm sorry," He apologised, not caring as Kagme slowly stalked forward, "I couldn't avenge you..." He ignored Krillin's shouted warning, hearing the ominous tapping of Kagome's boots, "I can't... I don't have the strength anymore..."

"I guess it was fun while it lasted, kid," Kagome shook, screaming at herself to just kill the kid in one shot. Nothing good came out of affection and it would only prove to her her downfall and that's what she kept reminding herself as she lifted her leg above Gohan's head, "Gohan..." She managed to get out, "I'm... sorry."

Survival was what it was all about and she intended on surviving for as long as she could.

Gohan closed his eyes as he waited for the pain, and only opened them after feeling something fluffy, "Kinto'un?" Gohan gasped, seeing the cloud floating underneath him.

Both Vegeta and Kagome quickly glanced upwards, widening their eyes in disbelief at the orange-clad warrior floating in the air, staring stoically down at them.

Goku had finally arrived...

* * *

Had to make this longer just to have Goku appear at the end! Next chapter's already written, so please review to get it more quickly!

(Anyone catch the Urusei Yatsura reference?) XD


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

The silence was broken by Gohan's cheerful shout.

"It's my Dad!"

Krillin laughed weakly, greatly relieved by the sight of his best friend.

Two heavy blue boots landed on the ground as stoic eyes stared at the two Saiyans, "That's Kakarott," Kagome quickly confirmed for Vegeta, "He actually showed up."

"Well, I have to admit I'm a little embarrassed for you," Vegeta got over his shock in an instant, not seeing what was so special about this warrior, "Coming all this way here, back from the dead, even, believing that you actually stood any chance against us. What a shame."

Goku didn't even seem to hear Vegeta's words as he walked across Kagome's path to stop down in front of Piccolo's corpse, "Was I too late?" Goku muttered, checking for any sign of Piccolo's pulse, but not finding any, "What happened?"

"He died..." Gohan swallowed the words, "He died trying to save me from them." He looked worriedly to his father as he stood back up, glancing around to the others.

"Tien," Goku growled, "And even Yamcha, too?" He spotted his two dead human friends, though he seemed to remain calm as he slowly turned his head back to the two Saiyans.

"What was the point in coming here?" Kagome spoke, hiding her anxiety quite well as she stared Goku in the eye, "You have a second chance at life and you waste it by coming here to die again?" She spat with disdain, feeling the sweat trickle down her face as Goku only stared at her.

"I bet they got Chiaotzu and if Piccolo's dead, then so is Kami." Goku slowly started forward, heading for Kagome first. Kagome tensed, resisting the urge to shrink back at his raw power.

_'His Ki is rising exponentially.' _Vegeta noted, seeing the numbers on his scouter fly up so fast he could barely read it.

Kagome gasped as her hair swept up from the force of the wind that Goku caused by speeding past her. She looked back with wide eyes, now seeing him kneel down by Krillin, _'I didn't even see him move!' _What the hell was she in for?

"You two held your own," Goku smiled brightly at Krillin and Gohan, "Here, I want you two to split this Senzu Bean." He offered his palm out to them, handing them the last Senzu Bean.

"There's no point," Krillin managed to get out, "Even at my full power, I'm pretty much useless against these guys." He explained, but Goku split the bean in half anyway.

"Well, since I have it, it's my decision," Goku said, "I'll throw it away if you don't eat it. I've already had one on the way here." He added, seeing how Krillin was about to object.

"Thanks, Goku..." Krillin muttered, finally accepting the bean as he chewed it. He quickly got up, feeling good as new as Gohan did the same thing, jumping off the fluffy cloud.

"Wow, you've gotten much more powerful, Krillin," Goku was impressed by his friend's drastic improvement, "And you too, Gohan. I barely even recognised you!"

"Yeah, well – it still feels like a joke," Krillin eyed the ground, "It's a miracle that we're even still alive!"

"Everyone – Piccolo-san is gone..." Gohan whimpered, finally realising the situation, "So we can't use the Dragon Balls to bring him and everyone back."

"I say it's payback time!" Krillin grit his teeth in anger, "There's three of us and only two of them! I'd say the odds are pretty good in bringing at least _one _of them down. Plus, you've been training with Kaio-sama!"

"Yeah, well," Goku gave an apologetic smirk, "This is my fight. I want you to stay on the sidelines and not to interfere, okay?" He knew that Krillin would protest as soon as he finished those words.

"Are you nuts?" Krillin looked taken back by the very idea, "I know you've gotten super strong and all, but these freaks are off the charts! There's no way you could take them by yourself!"

Goku ignored the warnings, glaring back out at the Saiyans as he allowed his Ki to radiate externally. Krillin shivered at the look in Goku's eyes, holding back Gohan as Goku stepped forward with a normal pace, "What's Dad thinking?" Gohan looked on with wide eyes, weakly struggling against Krillin's hold.

"This ends now!" Goku snarled, directing his piercing gaze towards Kagome first, "And I'll make you pay!" His muscles bulged out when he raised his energy even higher, causing the ground to shake and rocks to fly up under the power.

"His power...!" Vegeta angrily crushed the scouter within his fingers as the number kept on rising, "It's over 9000!" He scowled darkly, throwing the pieces of the scouter to the ground.

"You're going down! I doubt I'll even have to use the Kaio-ken against you!" Goku taunted, trying to provoke Kagome in attacking first.

_'Kaio-ken?' _The thought ran through both Kagome and Vegeta's minds, though the former pushed it back for now and rushed Goku without a word.

Goku was so much faster than she expected and Kagome exhaled sharply when she felt his heavy boot slam harshly into the back of her neck. She landed face-first into the ground, desperately trying to keep the noise of pain silent.

"I really don't want to fight a girl," Goku stated, watching as Kagome made it to her hands and knees while rubbing at the place he was kicked her, "I won't hurt you if you just stay out of it." He remembered that she protected Gohan, so he wanted to repay her in some way.

"A little sexist?" Kagome muttered in disgust, ignoring how her instincts screamed at her to just listen to him, "Don't patronise me!" Her fists met thin air she thrown at least one hundred of them in less than a second, not managing to hit Goku once as he easily dodged them.

_'I can barely keep up with him!' _Kagome just kept on throwing punches out as her eyes worked overtime just to see where Goku's next move was, _'Just follow the pattern! Left, left, left, right, left...' _She counted it over in her head, pumping out her fist in the spot where Goku should have appeared next.

She gasped when she hit nothing, "Over here." Goku stated, and Kagome swung around to see him standing a few feet behind her. She bit her lip, feeling more and more desperate to land a hit.

"Just stop," Goku murmured, easily catching her slender wrists with just one hand as soon as she neared him, "I owe you one for protecting Gohan."

Kagome snarled lowly, struggling to get loose as her pupils turned into slits, "How can I stop?" She brought her leg up while her arms were occupied, though Goku easily twisted his much longer leg with her own, stopping her instantly, "How can I stop when Vegeta's right there?" She demanded, looking like a feral animal who had been cornered.

Goku sighed, catching her other leg with his free arm and firmly entangling them together, "I refuse to kill you." He said, leaning closer as his nose pressed up against hers.

Kagome seemed to flinch at the close contact, "Am I not worthy enough?" She sneered, struggling uselessly as Goku subdued her with ease. She couldn't afford to lose so badly in front of Vegeta because she knew he would punish her harshly after the battle was done, "Are you too soft to kill a female?"

She resorted to a desperate move, releasing a large wave of pheromones as to temporarily stun the much larger male. It didn't work as planned as Goku merely stiffened, a dark look flashing in his eyes while holding on tightly to her body.

"You can't win," Goku murmured lowly, his voice going husky as the lovely fragrance washed over his olfactory senses, "So just stop this now." He ordered, tightening his grip to an almost painful degree.

"Vegeta's watching!" Kagome said urgently, repeating her earlier words.

Goku looked down his nose at her, "You poor thing," He said quietly with sympathy, "Does your whole world only include Vegeta?" He asked, not feeling any pain as Kagome began to claw at his arm and drawing blood, "It's too bad that you were not as lucky as I was."

"Get her, Goku!" Krillin shouted in encouragement, though Gohan stayed quiet as he stared at the defeated girl. His anger seemed to vanish at the desperate look within her blue orbs.

"Let go!" Her leg was starting to weakly shake under the weight of Goku's leg, though she couldn't move an inch under Goku's grip.

Goku sighed, feeling rather sorry for the pitiful female, "I don't believe you're really bad as you think you are," He stated firmly, "Midoriko thinks so, and so do I. You protected Gohan when you didn't have to."

_'That name again?' _Kagome thought, wondering who the hell this Midoriko even was and how she knew her.

"Leave Vegeta and come to our side. I promise I'll protect you from him." Goku murmured, a bit surprised when the girl gasped and seemed to freeze at the words.

"A-ahh..." Kagome inhaled sharply, her blue eyes glazing over as the word ran throughout her mind over and over.

"_Just shut up and let me protect you!"_

_There were golden eyes and cute dog ears– _

_A snarling dog with silvery fur and gleaming red eyes–_

_And the fang-like sword..._

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered, seemingly lost within her thoughts as Goku frowned down at her, vaguely wondering who or what she was talking about. She stopped struggling and simply stared at his chest in thought, seemingly giving up as she slumped down.

"Are you–?" Goku began to ask, though he jumped back when a blur came between him and Kagome, loosening his grip in the process. He frowned, glancing upwards with a glare as Vegeta smirked confidently up at him.

"It seems that you have improved, Kakarott," Vegeta drawled, holding Kagome up against his hip, much like one would hold a mere child, "Now why would you need to protect Kagome from me? I don't plan on hurting her... _much_." He licked his lips sadistically, thinking up of various punishments for his fellow Saiyan for losing so badly.

Beating her was no option, as she would only recover stronger than before, "Vegeta..." Kagome mumbled, wary of being so close to her prince. It was very uncomfortable and very unsettling to her.

Ah, yes – humiliation would be a fine punishment, and he knew exactly what Kagome hated the most.

"Let's play a little game, Kakarott," Vegeta smirked smugly, "You can have this woman if you manage to defeat me. But she's _mine_, so don't expect me to go lightly on you!"

What the hell was she? A piece of property...?

Goku smirked, seeing this a perfect chance.

"You're on."

* * *

Hmm, I do notice a lot you still don't review... =3= But to my loyal reviewers, why so awesome?

(And yes, the next chapter is ready and waiting)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Gohan, Krillin – I want you two to get out of here," Goku said quietly, not bothering to look back at the two as they audibly gasped, "Go back to Roshi-sensei's house right now. Understand?" He ordered in a low tone.

Krillin paused for a moment, "Yeah... all right," He turned to Gohan, frowning, "Come on, Gohan! Let's go now! We don't stand a chance against Vegeta!"

"B-but..." Gohan protested, though he was quickly cut off by Krillin.

"We will just be in the way! You heard your Dad!" Krillin clenched his fists and grit his teeth, "If we stick around, Goku will only worry about us instead of concentrating on defeating that Saiyan!"

Gohan hesitantly nodded, looking up to his father with concerned and worried eyes, "Okay..." He sighed, understanding what Krillin was saying.

"But before you fight, try to move your location," Krillin glanced down at the ground where his dead friends lay, "I doubt they'll appreciate getting blown up before they get wished back by the Dragon Balls."

Goku frowned, "Piccolo's dead, so Kami is dead, too. I'm sorry to say this, but they won't ever get a second chance."

Krillin smirked, "We'll see about that," His grin widened as Goku blinked down at him curiously, "I'll explain it later. But just promise me one thing! That you will beat that guy and come back alive!"

"Of course," Goku glanced back up to Vegeta and Kagome, "After all, I'm fighting for her, too!" He sincerely believed that Kagome wasn't nearly as evil as Vegeta was, just a little misunderstood because of her rough upbringing, "So, I don't have much of choice, do I?"

Meanwhile, Kagome glared vigorously at Vegeta, "What?" She muttered, very cautious as not to offend him, "Vegeta, I thought we were done with these 'games'?" She worded it carefully, not wanting to outright say that she didn't _belong _to him (because she didn't), though Vegeta might take that as a disobeyed order.

"Are you surprised, woman?" Vegeta sneered, "Don't bother to deny it. You've belonged to me since the day you were born, no matter how low-class you may be." He explained, knowing Kagome was very valuable to him because she was a female and would eventually be able bear him a heir sometime in the future.

It's not like he cared for her personally.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, pushing down the instinct to defy Vegeta, "Whatever," She mumbled lowly, very relieved as Vegeta let go of his grip on her, "Kakarott's a lot stronger than the last time I saw him, so try and finish it quickly."

Vegeta then looked back to Goku, "Let's get on with it!" He smirked sadistically, wanting to feel the traitor's blood on his hands, "Or are you afraid?" He taunted loudly.

"They're leaving," Kagome observed, seeing Gohan and Krillin hesitantly, yet quickly fly away from Goku's side, "Should I stop them?" She asked, though Vegeta only snorted arrogantly in response.

"Don't bother with them," Vegeta waved off, not caring as the two pests left the area, "They will get what's coming to them after I'm done with Kakarott."

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out, "Why don't we finish this elsewhere?" He floated into the air, smirking when Vegeta and Kagome quickly followed after him.

"Looks like he's a sentimental one," Kagome observed as Goku led them to a completely barren area with jagged rocks and mountains. There wasn't a life in sight as the three Saiyans landed gracefully on the tall standing rock formations, "Are you fighting alone?" She asked reluctantly, knowing she didn't stand a chance against Goku.

"I should not be long," Vegeta said as the wind picked up, blowing through their black hair, "But feel free to join in at any time." He offered casually, knowing he wouldn't need Kagome's help to put down Kakarott.

_'I'll pass on that,' _Kagome sighed mentally, rubbing the back of her neck where Goku had attacked her before. It still hurt like a bitch and she just thought of herself lucky that it didn't sever her spinal cord, _'He was probably holding back intentionally.' _The thought was bitter.

"You should feel honoured that a low-class warrior such as yourself will be killed off by the special elite as myself," Vegeta stated loftily, "You were cast off to this pathetic planet because you were weak; cast off like a mutt!"

"Well," Goku smirked back with the same amount of confidence, "Maybe even the low-class can surpass the elite if they put their mind to it!"

"Pathetic attempt at a joke!" Vegeta chuckled with dark amusement, "You really think you can beat me by effort alone?" He tensed, shifting into an offensive stance as Goku did the same, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a moment of silence, Goku lunged forward with incredible speed, thrusting his arm forward where Vegeta had just been standing. The prince easily dodged as Kagome backed up with apprehension, feeling it was way too close for comfort because Goku's fist was only a hair-width away.

Goku threw a multitude of punches, his arm nearly becoming invisible to the naked human eye as Vegeta calmly caught each and every one of them. He leapt back with the skill of cat, jumping off the rocks as Goku raced after him quickly.

Vegeta smirked, bouncing off a tall rock to catch Goku off guard while hitting him right in the chest with a powerful kick. Goku grit his teeth, slamming his feet into the side of a mountain and pushing off back into the air; his eyes looking alertly around for his enemy. He ducked just in time as an arm thrust in the spot he was just in previously and the two Saiyans seemed matched in arm-to-arm combat.

_'This is insane,' _Kagome watched in awe as the two warriors fought on equal ground thus far, _'How can Kakarott be a low-class warrior like me if he's this strong?' _She wondered, narrowing her blue eyes so she could better follow the action, _'It's no wonder he beat me so easily.'_

"Is this all that you have?" Vegeta mocked, landing a punch to the top of Goku's skull, "You put up more of a challenge for the woman!"

Both Goku and Vegeta landed back onto a rock, "She does have a name, you know," Goku said with an excited grin, "Kagome. It's a pretty name, don't you think?" He eyed Vegeta as he raised a brow, "Midoriko told me that she was named after a star-like constellation that you were able to see from your planet."

Vegeta scoffed, not caring where the woman's name came from, "And who is this Midoriko?" He demanded, though he lost interest right away, "Come on, Kakarott! Show me what you really have!"

"Fine," Goku tensed his muscles, allowing his Ki to rise up dramatically as it formed an eerie red glow around him, "Kaio-ken!" He called out as he shot off a ball of Ki, destroying the rock formation that Vegeta had been standing on.

_'Should I interfere?' _Kagome looked on with wide eyes, seeing Goku land quite a few hits on Vegeta, sending him flying and she bit her lip with apprehension. His speed far surpassed hers and she would probably only be a liability to Vegeta if she barged in.

However, her blood became rather excited as she could scent Vegeta's blood and she huffed, watching as blood dripped down from Vegeta's mouth.

"I have to say I am disappointed if that's all you have to offer," Vegeta smirked, wiping the blood away and flicking it in Kagome's direction, "I suppose you're just all talk, then? In that case, I want to show you something before you die," Vegeta snickered, "The power of a real Saiyan super elite!"

Kagome unconsciously shivered, licking her lips nervously as Vegeta raised his power to a level that she hadn't seen in quite a while. Dark, ominous clouds formed in the sky as rocks shattered under the pressure. Her fingers trembled as she crossed her arms over her chest and breathing at a quicker rate. The battle aura seemed to awaken her blood lust once more and she had to push back the desire to join in the fray because she knew she would probably just get slaughtered.

As Vegeta released his Ki, a bright flash temporarily blinded them all as dust settled on the air. Goku gasped, feeling intense pain as Vegeta blurred into motion too fast for him to follow, "Behind you!" He taunted, kneeing Goku in the back and sending him forward in a heap.

Goku performed a series of flips to get his footing correct, landing on top of a rock as Vegeta appeared above him, releasing another powerful blast of Ki right for him, "Kaio-ken, times two!" Goku shouted, the eerie red glow surrounding him once more as he dodged the energy with his increased speed, though his shirt was ripped in the process.

Kagome licked her lips again, her eyes zeroing in on the blood that dripped down Goku's well-built chest, _'Men should show some modesty during battle!' _She huffed, not really having a shred of modesty herself. Skin didn't particularly distract her, but blood did.

_'Damn! His speed and power are unreal!' _Goku thought, wiping away the blood, _'Even Kaio-ken times two isn't enough...' _He ripped off the remainder of his shirt, grinning excitedly, "Looks like I'll have to go for Kaio-ken times three. It may destroy my body, but it will be better than dying!"

Kagome blinked, looking back as she scented another presence within the area, _'A human?' _She thought curiously, wondering who could be dumb enough to step in such charged surroundings. She smirked, smelling his fear and nervousness all the way from her spot, _'Maybe I'll have some fun while Vegeta's having his.' _

"It's your move, Kakarott! Don't hesitate, now!" Vegeta taunted, waiting for whatever move Goku had next, "Whatever you do will be utterly useless! Among Radditz, Nappa, and Kagome – my power is and always has been far superior! And you're just a low-class outcast!"

"Well, then," Goku crouched low, resorting to using Kaio-ken times three, despite King Kai's warnings, "I'll just have to stand up for the low-class warriors, won't I?" His muscles bulged even more as he growled loudly, "Kaio-ken, times three!"

_'Shit!' _Kagome instantly froze, shuddering at the feel of such raw power, _'Protect me, huh?' _She bitterly recalled Goku's words to her, vaguely wondering if they were true and if he could back them up... _'No! Vegeta's... everything. I can't think like this!' _She thought determinedly, having been raised since childhood to blindly and loyally follow Vegeta, no matter what.

Kakarott couldn't just come in and break all of that up... no matter how interesting he was...

_'Gohan's one lucky kid to have a father like that.' _Kagome thought wistfully, trying her best to ignore the immense power while trying to locate that pesky human.

Her body trembled once more under the power and she really wished within that moment that Saiyans weren't attracted to the most powerful one they could find... and it was that line of thought that made Kagome freeze again.

_'Does that mean I'm actually attracted to Kakarott? So what about Vegeta..?'_

She wished she never came to Earth in the first place...

~00~

"KAIO-KEN, TIIIIIMES THREEEEE!"

Vegeta faltered for a moment, in shock at the unexpected burst of power that came from Goku. He grunted in slight pain as he was thrown about by Goku, though catching his footing after the second blow. He threw a speeding ball of Ki, but it was easily avoided as he met with a boot to his face.

The rocks crumbled under the force of Vegeta slamming into them, "You! Wretched! Little!" Vegeta snarled, unable to finish his insult as Goku tackled him bluntly from behind. He threw yet more Ki away, exhaling sharply when Goku drove his fist into his stomach.

Vegeta stumbled backwards, holding his stomach as he panted in pain. Veins popped out on his forehead as he glared at Goku with blood-shot eyes, _'How the fuck is this happening?' _He thought, leaping backwards to get some space in between them, _'And where the fuck is that damned woman?' _He really could use her as a distraction for Goku right now...

Goku winced, feeling his muscles burn in agony as he overexerted himself. He caught Vegeta's rapid punch, forcibly pushing the prince back while both growled savagely. Goku slammed Vegeta into the ground, jumping away to let his body rest for second.

Vegeta panted, holding his stomach once more, _'I refuse to believe this! Kakarott could never measure up to the likes of me!' _The Saiyan fell to his side, though he slowly got to his feet a moment later.

"I won't be beaten by some low-born amateur like you!" Vegeta snarled, baring his sharpened teeth to Goku, "I'll blow this damned planet to pieces!" With that, Vegeta flew upwards, releasing large amounts of Ki while doing so.

"What?" Goku gasped, looking up in disbelief, "Dammit, what do I do? He's got me!"

"You may be able to dodge this, but what about your precious Earth?" Vegeta reared back his arm, his entire body was enveloped by a sinister glowing purple Ki.

Near the ground, Kagome widened her blue eyes, looking upwards at the glowing Vegeta, "What the fuck is he doing?" She snarled, seeing that he was so blinded by rage that he would end up destroying Earth with that power, which would kill them all in the process, "Screw the human! I have to stop him!" She raised her Ki to maximum level, flying as fast she could upwards to stop Vegeta from slaughtering them all, including her and himself.

"I have no choice! I have to risk it!" Goku grit his teeth harshly, and pulled his two palms together, "Three times Kaio-ken, Kaaaaa!" Rocks flew up, "Meeeee!" His body begged him to stop, "Haaaaa!" He couldn't listen to it, "Meeee!" The ball of Ki formed in his hands, "Haaaa!"

Both released their epic power at the same time, both seeming to collide with each other in a mesh of blinding colour.

Kagome covered her eyes, seeing she was too late and hoping her death wouldn't be too painful. A burning hot feeling flooded her veins and she bit her lip until it bled to keep the scream of agony within her. Pink Ki seemed to surround her, glowing more brightly as it clashed with Vegeta's purple Ki and Goku's red Ki.

It was... excruciating and it burned so badly.

Both Goku and Vegeta gasped, seeing the unfamiliar power (which was _not _Ki) collide with their energy blasts, seemingly overpowering them as the pink energy fazed out their attacks. Goku grit his teeth, not sure what was happening or what Kagome was doing, "Kaio-ken, times four!" He shouted, almost collapsing from the pain as his Kamehameha wave strengthened, pushing back the remaining Ki of Vegeta's attack.

Kagome's pink energy faded as Vegeta screamed, vanishing from immediate sight. Goku panted harshly, falling to one knee as his fingers curled in agonising pain. He forced to get one eye open as a small body crashed on the small rock pillar he was on.

Goku's hair stood on end as the strange pink energy travelled up and down the length of Kagome's body a few more times before fazing out completely, "What... was that?" He wheezed, something in his head screaming at him to stay away from the... pure energy, "Hey...?" He called out weakly, noticing that Kagome was unconscious and covered in light burns.

Those burns were definitely caused by that strange energy of hers.

"You actually did it!" A voice shouted out gleefully, making Goku glance up from Kagome's battered body.

"Yajirobe?" Goku blinked in shock, seeing the human swordsman jump up beside him from the rocks below, "What are you doing here?" He asked, though Yajirobe only gave an arrogant laugh in response.

"Someone has to look out for you," Yajirobe smirked, "Way to launch that alien-dude into orbit! I knew you'd come through in the end!" He gave a victorious slap to Goku's arm, causing him to yell in intense pain, "I barely even touched you!" Yajirobe took a few alarming steps back, unsure why Goku seemed to be in so much pain.

"I... think I overexerted myself," Goku explained weakly, groaning in agony, "But you have to get out of here. It's not safe yet." He gave a feeble smirk, causing Yajirobe to gasp.

"You mean...?" Yajirobe looked towards the sky hesitantly, "He's still alive?"

"Yeah... there's no way that Kamehameha took out a guy like that..." Goku was barely able to stand up, "And that might have been all that I've had in me."

"O-oh, l-look at the time!" Yajirobe stuttered, quickly backing up at the information, "Well, I have to go! See you later!" He cowardly ran, not waiting for Goku's response.

"Wait... take her with you..." Goku exhaled, though he could see that Yajirobe was long gone, "Damn," He muttered, taking a look at the Saiyan girl, "Kagome! Wake up!" He called out, slowly making his way over to her, despite the pain it took to move, "Kagome!"

Kagome moaned, weakly opening her eyes at the sound of her name, "Fuck..." She whimpered, feeling her body lightly burn all over, however, she was still alive somehow.

"Are you okay? What was that?" Goku asked anxiously, though the girl didn't even seem to notice him as she slowly sat up, rather clumsily from the pain.

Kagome bit her lip, allowing the familiar blue healing warmth to flow through her, despite being right in front of Goku. The throbbing pain dulled and her burns healed somewhat, "W-what is that?" Her eyes flew open at the sound of the awed voice and she just finally noticed that Goku was right there.

"Kakarott!" She gasped, falling on her behind in surprise, "You're still alive?" She asked, glancing around quickly, "Where's Vegeta?" The Saiyan female asked anxiously.

Goku simply stared, feeling better and much less pain just by being near the girl's strange blue energy (which, much like the pink energy from before, was _not _Ki).

"He'll be back soon enough," Goku said, moving closer to Kagome and was curious to find himself feel even better the closer he got, "What was that?" He asked questioningly.

Kakarott was far too close to her for her comfort and she shuffled away, almost in a fearful manner, "Relax! I'm not going to hurt you!" Goku grinned brightly, trying to get the wary female to calm down as her could sense her nervousness, "I said I would protect earlier, didn't I?"

Kagome let out a small noise, "B-but, why?" She mumbled weakly, looking away from Goku's face, "I'm your enemy!" She didn't know how to react at Goku's kindness because she had never had been shown kindness once in her life.

"Because I know you're not really that bad!" Goku hummed, patting her on the head as she squeaked at the contact, "I guess it's not really your fault that Vegeta's everything to you. It's all you know, right?"

Kagome gritted her teeth when she felt her face heat up when Goku touched her hair. She opened her mouth to give an insulting retort, though nothing came out, "K-Kakarott!" She covered her reddened cheeks and wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

"Kakarott!"

The smug voice startled the two as they swerved around to spot Vegeta land on a rock nearby. Kagome unconsciously let a breath escape her at the sight of him, not knowing why she was so relieved.

"How clever of you! Blasting the moon so I couldn't transform!" Vegeta smirked darkly, though Goku had no idea what he was talking about, "Unfortunately for you, members of the Saiyan elite can create an artificial moon with the correct wavelength to induce the biochemical reaction to transform!"

"I'm afraid you lost me there," Goku muttered, noticing that Kagome looked rather alarmed and startled. He frowned, watching as Vegeta formed a bright ball of white Ki in his palm, _'His energy dropped! What is he planning to do?'_

Vegeta then threw the ball of light into the sky, causing Goku to tense at the unexpected motion. He stared, looking at the glowing ball with wide eyes, "What is that? What have you done?"

"H-he's going to transform!" Kagome faltered, gazing with wide eyes as Vegeta stared up at the moon. His features immediately began to change, lengthen, and sharpen as he released a ground-shaking growl.

Goku watched in shocked awe as Vegeta transformed into a giant monkey monster and he gasped, "T-this is unreal...!"

"K-Kakarott, if you want to live, then I suggest you run," Kagome stammered, though she knew it was useless because Vegeta would never allow that to happen, _'I never expected that Vegeta would have to resort to this!'_

"Rather impressive, isn't it?" Vegeta growled roughly in a deep harsh voice. He reared back his arm, easily shattering the rock that Goku and Kagome were standing on, "You won't escape, Kakarott!"

"What the hell's going on?" Goku asked with disbelief as Kagome floated in the air beside him.

"W-what?" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you saying that you've never transformed?" She gasped incredulously, "Is that even possible? You had a moon here and everything!"

Goku grit his teeth, recalling his Grandfather telling him never to look at the full moon, "If I'm really like this guy, then it all makes sense now! The monster that took Gohan-jii away and smashed up the tournament grounds all those years ago; it was me, wasn't it?"

Kagome flew backwards, watching warily as Vegeta destroyed the surrounds with his powerful limbs, aiming for Goku, who was darting around quickly trying to avoid him.

Something within her chest tightened at the sight of the very one-sided battle, _'This is... pathetic!' _Kagome watched as Vegeta taunted Goku, tossing him around like he was a rag-doll.

_'Protect me? Kakarott, you can't even protect yourself!' _Kagome swallowed, painfully digging her nails into her skin. She recalled his last words, _'Vegeta... is all I know? Could I know more?'_

She had no idea what came over her and she knew this could be a death sentence for her, but her body seemed to act on its own.

Vegeta glanced up with red eyes, vaguely noticing Kagome as she looked down at the battered Goku, "Kakarott, just run away!"

And for the first time in her life, Kagome defied her prince...

* * *

Extra long chapter for my appreciation for your awesome reviews...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"All I need is ten seconds!" Goku shouted out, seeing that Kagome was actually trying to help him, "Just hold him for ten seconds!"

"What the fuck are you doing, woman?" Vegeta growled in his rough, deep voice; trying to swat Kagome away like a little fly, "Are you disobeying your prince?"

Kagome didn't say a word, not sure what the hell got into her. Why would she help Kakarott when it was Vegeta she should be loyal to?

Could one mere pitiful act of kindness go so far?

"This match is just too miserable to watch," She said in an apathetic voice, flying as close as to Vegeta as she was willing to go in his current form, "And I'm bored," Without any sort of warning, she shot a beam of Ki right for Vegeta's face, "So, let's even out the odds!"

Kagome internally winced at his roar of pain when her Ki hit his red eyes, "MY EYES! My eyes!" Vegeta snarled, holding his face in his hands, "You fucking bitch! You'll regret this!" He threatened and Kagome could not help but to swallow nervously, knowing how severe her punishment would be.

"That's good!" Goku grinned, quickly landing on a rock far away from Vegeta. Kagome glanced back to him, making sure she was out of sight for when Vegeta regained his vision back. She watched curiously, seeing Goku hold his arms up to the sky and widening his stance, "I call upon all living things on Earth," Goku closed his eyes, "Share your energy with me! Just a tiny bit of your life-force is all I need! And help me create a Spirit Bomb!"

_'Spirit Bomb?' _Kagome blinked, watching intently as sparkling white energy formed visibly, _'Is Kakarott taking Ki from every living thing?' _She widened her eyes, looking taken back by just how powerful he must be to do such a thing.

Vegeta rubbed his eyes, feeling his superior healing powers kick in, "Once I'm done with Kakarott, you'll wish you've never been born, Kagome!" He promised darkly, "Don't bother to hide either! I can smell both your scents from half-way across the planet!"

Goku must have been near finished charging his attack because he suddenly glowed brightly with white Ki, "There you are, Kakarott!" Vegeta spotted Goku and charged in his direction quickly, seemingly not seeing the powerful energy Kakarott now held in his hand.

Kagome peered out from behind a rock, _'You've got to be kidding me!' _She sneered after seeing Vegeta shoot a beam of Ki from his fanged jaws, easily breaking the rock Goku was standing on and causing him to stumble off and lose whatever Ki he had just gathered.

It was only a second later that Kagome felt two distinct energies headed in their direction, _'Gohan and that little human? What the hell are they doing, coming back here when they can do nothing?' _

"You've put up a good little struggle for a pest! But it looks like you have reached the end of your rope, am I right?" Vegeta smirked, revealing sharp fangs dripping with saliva as he glared down at the battered Goku. He stepped closer and closer, taking his time as the ground shook with every move he made.

"Damn! I used all my remaining Ki with that last attack – and for nothing, too!" Goku grit his teeth, "There's no way I can defeat him now!" The orange-clad warrior clenched his fists, "I'm sorry, Kagome." He said lowly, knowing Kagome had probably risked everything to give him those few seconds and he knew he wouldn't able to repay her now.

Goku was thrown around once again, landing roughly upon the hard ground as Vegeta loomed over him ominously, "W-wow, I thought you would be tough, but not _this _tough! You're so much stronger than me, and I know I'm going to have to train a lot more after this is done. If I even get to come back..." Goku waited for the pain of being crushed, though he let his very last reserve of Ki to shoot Vegeta back in the eyes, "I don't have the strength to even lift a finger, so just do what you have to and take your best shot."

Goku certainly didn't expect two arms to wrap around his chest and pick him up while Vegeta was roaring again about his eyes.

"Why make a promise if you can't even keep it?" Kagome snarled, struggling to hold Goku up because of his much larger size, "Your battle strategy makes me want to throw up!"

Goku was speechless for a moment, not knowing how to respond as Kagome flew them away from Vegeta for the time being, "I don't think there's a point anymore," He laughed grimly, "You shouldn't go against Vegeta anymore. I know that he will do something to you for that earlier attack. Just leave me; there's no way to win now!"

"Idiot!" Kagome muttered, glancing back to see that one of Vegeta's eyes wouldn't be healing any time soon. She grit her teeth, knowing that they didn't have much time before he recovered, _'If I can just hide until those two get here...' _She knew the thought was rather useless, because Gohan and Krillin wouldn't stand a chance against Vegeta in his Oozaru form, but it was better than nothing.

However, Kagome miscalculated one important thing in her panic and that would be Vegeta's speed, despite how large he was.

Both Goku and Kagome cried out as a large hand abruptly slapped them out of the air and smashing them into the nearby surroundings. Kagome whimpered as her back hit the hard mountain, her grip on Goku loosening as he fell helplessly to the ground. He groaned in pain as Kagome harshly landed on top of him; the attack far too surprising for her to recover her footing in time.

"Now," Vegeta grinned sadistically down at him, one eye shut from Goku's last attack, "Where are you two going?" The giant monkey monster grabbed the two warriors with a different hand, picking them up as if they were mere toys and squeezing them carelessly, "Kakarott, I'm not finished with you!" His large fingers ruthlessly tightened around Goku's body, causing him to yell out in pain as Kagome struggled uselessly in his other hand.

"And for you..." Vegeta glared down at Kagome, clenching his hand more and enjoying her small noises of pain, "Now, what sort of punishment should I give you?" He pondered out loud, feeling that their bodies were on the verge of breaking.

The grip slightly loosened as one of Vegeta's large ears twitched, "I think your friends are back, Kakarott." He snickered, hearing the two pathetic pests as they tried to sneak quietly about the surroundings. He glanced around, spotting the smaller one as he called out to him.

"Hey, ugly!" Gohan growled, landing on top of a rock and glaring up at Vegeta, "Put my Dad and Kagome down right now!" He demanded, hoping Krillin would be able to cut off his tail while he distracted the Saiyan.

"Oh, if it isn't Kakarott's brat!" Vegeta sneered, "How very sweet it is of you to come and watch your father die!" He roared with laughter when Gohan shook with rage.

"G-Gohan..." Kagome managed to get out, despite the immense pressure on her chest, "W-what the hell are you doing? Get out of here, now! R-run away!" The pressure tightened and she squeaked in pain.

_'Hurry up, Krillin-san!' _Gohan had to hold himself back from charging Vegeta in his rage, knowing if he did, then Krillin would no longer have his chance to tail Vegeta's tail off.

"It's too bad that Kakarott has already lost consciousness, but I guess you can't win them all." Vegeta smirked, ready to kill Goku in front of his son to make his victory that much sweeter. His ear twitched again, hearing a sound as he leapt upwards, easily dodging Krillin's surprise attack from behind.

"H-how...?" Gohan gasped weakly, seeing that Krillin was also in a similar state of shock. They both shook in fear as Vegeta slowly turned around to face Krillin.

"I really hope you didn't expect me to fall for your little trick! As if the brat could build up the courage to come back alone!" Vegeta laughed brutally, "Now you have no choice but to watch as I slaughter Kakarott! But don't worry, it won't take long and once I'm done, you're next in line!"

_'Even in monster form, he still can think rationally,' _Krillin's body trembled uncontrollably, _'I'm sorry, Goku! We tried our best!' _

"NOOOOO! Stop it! Stop it!" Gohan shouted, seeing Vegeta tighten his grip lethally on his father. He instantly shifted into a defensive stance and Vegeta laughed darkly in amusement.

"What's this, boy? You think you can take me on?" Vegeta loomed over the small half-breed, roaring with more laughter at the pathetic attempt. Only a moment later, his laughter abruptly stopped and he paused in shock.

Gohan, Krillin, and Kagome all looked down in amazement as Vegeta's now severed tail fell to the ground while Yajirobe quickly skidded away, sheathing his sword back into it's scabbard, "He's all yours now!"

"There were three of you this whole time?" Vegeta took a step back, growling and roaring in fury as his grip loosened on both Goku and Kagome. They both fell to the ground helplessly while Vegeta shrunk in size back to his more human-like form, panting harshly.

Gohan and Krillin were stunned into disbelief, watching as Vegeta panted in shock at the unexpected event.

Kagome sat up, feeling her ribs protest at the movement, but she couldn't afford to waste any more time lying on the ground. She eyed Vegeta warily, seeing him still bent over in shock, "You. Will. All. Pay." He suddenly roared, his voice echoing eerily in the canyon.

Gohan shivered, "W-what do we do now?" He whimpered, seeing Vegeta glare up at Krillin with a killing intent, "W-we didn't plan this far ahead!"

"I'll make you suffer in ways you have never imagined!" Krillin took a step back when Vegeta faked his move, abruptly turning around and going for Gohan as the boy just stood there in complete shock.

Gohan slammed into the ground when Vegeta kicked him in the stomach, slamming his foot down on his side to keep him there, "I heard that Saiyan half-breeds are tenacious! Let's see what you can do!" He easily kicked his leg back, hitting Krillin as he attempted at another surprising attack from behind.

"Get up and show me those hidden reserves of strength!" Vegeta picked Gohan up by his white scarf and snickered at his yell of pain, "You even scream like your father!"

Kagome shuddered at Gohan's shout, biting her lip until it bleed, _'I highly doubt my punishment could be any worse than it already is.' _She figured she had nothing to lose by now, and while ignoring the pain, she quickly got to her feet.

She was certainly surprised by how fast she moved because she had never moved so fast before, but it was enough to hit Vegeta with surprise. Kagome caught Gohan before he could fall to the ground as Vegeta slid backwards from her hit.

"K-Kagome...!" Gohan gasped weakly, though Kagome didn't bother to look down at him as she stared impassively at Vegeta.

Vegeta stared back just as impassively, "What are you doing, woman?" He asked in a low, ominous tone, "You realise that you are going up against your superior?"

Kagome said nothing as she abruptly threw Gohan away from her and he landed rather softly near Goku, "D-Dad..." He mumbled, crawling closer as Goku barely managed to get his eyes open.

"Fine!" Vegeta spat, tensing into an offensive position as Kagome simply stared at him with cold blue eyes. He had no idea what had gotten into her, but he was going to smash it out of her if he had to, "I'll force you to submit!" Kagome still said nothing as something flashed behind her eyes.

_She could feel something soft – like fluffy fur, under her fingertips._

_Bright emerald-green eyes stared up at her with adoration as he grinned mischievously._

_Those green eyes suddenly turned into black-obsidian and the ball of fluff turned into something more thin and wiry. _

_The unfamiliar red-headed boy seemed to morph into a grinning Gohan..._

She could only mutter one word before Vegeta charged her.

"Shippou-chan..."

* * *

Well, I received two flames last chapter, so the response to them is in my profile. So I just want to take the time to really thank you, my loyal reviewers, for sticking around!

(Next chapter will be up really soon!)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

_'Vegeta is probably warn out from taking on Kakarott and transforming, so that might mean I have a chance against him.' _

Kagome's expression didn't change externally, though she bit the inside of her cheek when Vegeta's punch was blocked by her forearm. It hurt, but she ignored it as she skillfully pushed her legs off the ground, using her Ki to float as Vegeta followed after her.

"You don't stand a chance," Vegeta smirked, easily catching one of her kicks with a firm hand and holding it, "Not even when I'm in this bad of shape!"

Kagome sneered, taking advantage of her leg that was in Vegeta's grip, quickly spinning around in the air to hit him in the side of the head. He immediately released her leg as he skidded back from the force of her kick, while Kagome pushed off the ground once again, aiming for his chest.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Vegeta scoff, blocking every move as Kagome's fists blurred into invisibility from the speed in which she was throwing them out. His leg tangled with her own as she attempted at another high-kick and Kagome stiffened when he roughly grabbed a handful of skin on her thigh.

She hastily jutted forward, bashing her head into his head to get some space between them, _'Bad idea...' _She groaned mentally, feeling a bit light-headed as she stared and waited for Vegeta's next move.

"If you don't stop now, then I will get serious," Vegeta threatened and she paid it no mind, looking upwards as Vegeta as already within her personal space with his incredible speed, "It's no use, woman!" He snarled, though Kagome shut him out as her blue eyes quickly worked overtime to figure out his pattern.

_'Right, left, right, right, left, right...' _Kagome frowned as one of his punches barely made contact with her cheek. She moved steadily backwards, moving her body fluidly as to avoid his attacks and wait for a perfect opening for her own offensive.

Vegeta smirked darkly as her back hit against the mountain, trapping herself, "It's over!" He reared his fist back, slicing it through the stone like a knife through soft butter. Kagome grit her teeth, placing her hands on the rocks and using all her leg strength to propel herself upwards, just barely dodging Vegeta's attack in time as the dust rose and covered her momentarily.

"It seems your speed has increased!" Vegeta noted loudly, looking up as Kagome pushed off the air, falling straight down in his direction with her fist out, "But it isn't fast enough!" More dust and debris flew through the air as Kagome caused a crater within the Earth with the force behind her.

Vegeta glanced around, having a disadvantage because of his wounded eye, "Behind you!" He instantly swung around, only to meet a face full of fist as Kagome slammed into him, having used the dust to cover her movements and scent.

Vegeta slid backwards, feeling the harsh terrain rip through his protective armour and clothing. He regained his footing, charging a Ki blast as he did so. He shot it off without warning, smirking as it sped towards the defiant girl.

Kagome frowned, swinging her hair over her shoulder as she put one of her palms out, quickly analysing the quality of the Ki and charging her own of the opposite to neutralise it. A bright explosion occurred when the two met and Kagome opened her mouth widely to draw in oxygen to mix it in with her Ki gathered in her mouth.

Vegeta wiped the dust from his eyes, charging forward as soon as the light died down. He widened his eyes, seeing what Kagome was doing, though he was going too fast to stop himself. She coughed, pushing the wide beam of Ki from her mouth forcibly as the Saiyan prince charged straight into it.

As soon as Vegeta was distracted with her sudden attack, Kagome quickly relocated herself beside Gohan and the fallen Goku. Her facial expression didn't change much as Gohan looked up at her in shock, "Go now! Take Kakarott and go!" She ordered, knowing she didn't have too much time left before Vegeta came after her again.

"B-but–!" Gohan went to protest, though he gasped in horror as Vegeta came flying out of no where, slamming his leg into Kagome's side. The girl grit her teeth in pain, not expecting him to be so quick as she attempted to regain her footing, though she couldn't when Vegeta slammed his knee into her stomach.

Kagome let out a noise of pain when Vegeta smashed her up against a wall of rock; his fist wrapped tightly around her throat, "What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" He taunted with a dark laugh, easily holding down the snarling female and pinning her harshly with his muscled body against the stone.

"LET HER GO!" It only took once second of distraction for Kagome to free herself enough to aim a kick for the sore spot. He growled, letting her go as pain travelled through his groin, but he ignored it as he turned his body halfway around, catching Gohan's sudden punch with his palm.

Meanwhile, Krillin slumped down beside Goku, "What do you have in mind, buddy? I don't see how we can beat him..." The small human panted, wincing when he felt his body just throb in intense pain.

"Just listen to me," Goku glanced up to his friend with half of a smirk, "I need to give you something – the energy I managed to gather up for the Spirit Bomb."

Krillin quickly glanced over to the three, seeing that Kagome and Gohan were going after Vegeta from opposite sides. Unfortunately, Vegeta was doing a pretty good job to fend them as Gohan slammed back into the stone with a harsh hit, "B-but, to me?" Krillin protested, "I don' think–"

"You can do it," Goku encouraged, reaching out for Krillin's hand, "Just touch my hand and trust me," Krillin swallowed nervously and hesitantly gripped Goku's hand, almost letting go in panic when Goku groaned with pain at the action, "Brace yourself." Goku warned, concentrating on summoning the last remainder of the Spirit Bomb he had left.

Krillin gasped, feeling a shock run through his entire body when Goku transferred pure raw energy to his own hand, "W-wha–? What d-did you do?" He exhaled sharply, "T-this power... it's incredible!"

"Don't let it overwhelm you," Goku weakly advised, "Just focus it above your palm and it should form into an energy ball."

A snarl ripped from Vegeta's chest as Gohan managed to elbow him in his already damaged eye. His slight hesitation cost him, as Kagome spun around to gain more momentum for her kick, effectively getting him in the ribs.

"Filthy half-breed!" Vegeta slammed Gohan into the ground by retaliation, the boy barely managing to land roughly on his hands and knees.

_'You're nothing but a filthy half-breed_, _Inu_–'

Kagome froze, hearing the deep voice echo in her head as those cold golden eyes from before flashed in her mind, "Daydreaming?" Vegeta's taunting voice broke her out of her thought and Kagome blinked, only to meet Vegeta's hard body as he tackled her from the front.

She flew down, slamming into Gohan as he was attempting to get back to his feet, "Kid!" Kagome looked down in concern as Gohan cried out painfully, falling back onto his stomach as she rolled off his back, "Gohan!" She bit her lip when Gohan simply moaned, blood leaking from his mouth. She narrowed her eyes, quickly summoning those blue healing powers, "You're–!" She would have continued on if it hadn't been for the thick fingers that were suddenly shoved halfway down her throat.

Vegeta grinned darkly, roughly pulling Kagome away from Gohan by the back of her neck as she slightly gagged on his fingers, "What's wrong?" He asked with a mocking concern, "Cat got your tongue?"

Kagome bit down, digging her sharpened teeth into the tough material of Vegeta's gloves, though they were too thick to tear through. She struggled against him, feeling her skirt rip even more as Vegeta forced her to the ground while smashing his boot on her side to hold her there, "Do you submit?" He demanded, bending down while intentionally digging his knee into her chest, "Or will I have do something more drastic?"

Kagome glared with defiant eyes, "T-there's nothing you could do..." She managed to get out, feeling her breath constrict at the weight of Vegeta's heavy leg. She didn't react as Vegeta suddenly ripped off the other strap to her chest armour, "I-if you think that will work, think again." She sneered, far too used to forced sex as a weapon due to Nappa and Radditz.

Vegeta leered, wrapping one of his hands around Kagome's throat as he leaned down and faced her nose-to-nose, "You've experienced nothing yet!" He warned, blinking in shock when Kagome suddenly gripped his hair and harshly pulled him down. He stiffened when he felt Kagome's tongue slide against his lips and for a moment, his grip on her neck loosened.

Kagome took advantage of that moment and she rammed her skull into Vegeta's, causing him to curse loudly and jump away from her. She quickly got to her feet, watching warily for his next move.

"Gohan!" She cried out, seeing the boy suddenly appear out of no where as he seemed to have semi-recovered from Vegeta's last hit. The boy hurled a beam of Ki that was very similar to Piccolo's attack as Vegeta merely batted it away with his wrist.

"Is that all a half-breed can do?" Vegeta asked in disdain, trying to provoke the younger male into attacking. He looked on with dark amusement as Kagome restrained Gohan by his arms, trying to calm him down so he could think rationally.

"Kiddo, don't be stupid!" Kagome huffed, "You're playing into his hands if you let him get to you." Gohan calmed down, glancing hesitantly up to her as she glared over to Vegeta. He widened his eyes when Kagome suddenly picked up him and tucked him on her hip as she preformed a series of back flips to avoid Vegeta's barrage of Ki blasts.

"You can't run from me forever!" Vegeta kept up his strong attack, pushing Ki blast after Ki blast in their direction to hit them directly. He smirked when one managed to hit, sending them both flying into the jagged terrain behind them.

Kagome quickly made sure that she received the brunt of the force, holding Gohan protectively to her chest as the boy gasped and patted her cheek with concern, "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked, though stiffened when Vegeta ran straight for them to finish them off.

All three tensed when an incredible energy was sensed, "It better hit!" Krillin hurled the Spirit Bomb like a flying disc as Vegeta glanced back with wide eyes.

"W-what is that?" The Saiyan gasped, seeing it head straight for him and pushing off the ground with his legs to dodge it just in time. Krillin gasped, screaming out in rage and self-loathing as he missed the target.

Kagome snapped her blue eyes open, widening them when she observed the Spirit Bomb flying their way. Gohan let out a noise of fright while he gripped the red scarf-like cloth that was tied loosely around her neck.

"Kagome! You have to bounce it back!" Goku suddenly shouted, causing Kagome to stiffen, "The Spirit Bomb's energy is directed at Vegeta's evil intentions! If you don't have any evil in you, then it should work!" Goku was confident that Kagome wasn't truly evil and was only following Vegeta's orders because she had no other choice.

Kagome simply listened to Goku and held out her palms, pushing her knees up protectively around Gohan just in case it didn't work. The light of the Spirit Bomb blinded her and she felt a warm, almost familiar pure energy skim across her hands and deflect off.

Everyone watched in silent awe as the Spirit Bomb made contact with Vegeta, making him scream as the sky flashed with blinding light. The force of the energy forced Vegeta back high into the atmosphere and out of sight.

Krillin was the first to break the deafening silence, "Yahoo! We did it!" He leapt of the rock and sped to Goku, "We did it! We really did it!" He cheered, looking down at his best friend with a large grin.

Kagome stared up into the sky with astonishment as Gohan laughed against her chest, hugging her arm tightly, "Vegeta..." She murmured, feeling something tighten in her chest at the thought of him being gone.

She had served him for the majority of her short life, however, she never expected to feel like _this _at his apparent death...

"Dad!" Gohan cried out happily, dragging Kagome over to Goku and sat down near the beaten warrior. Kagome awkwardly fidgeted, looking away from Goku as he smiled up at all of them.

"You guys must be really exhausted!" Goku observed, though his eyes were specifically drawn to Kagome. He ignored the pain as he slowly reached out with his arm, patting her bare knee with his hand in an almost affectionate way, "You did a really good job!" He said warmly to her.

Kagome squeaked, feeling her face betray her once more as it flushed with heat at the contact. She then huffed, forcing down the blush as she looked to the damage that Goku's body had taken, "Idiot." She muttered, letting her hands fall on his arm and allowing her healing energy to flow through her fingers.

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin all watched on in curiosity and Goku exhaled sharply as a warm tingling feeling washed over his battered and bruised body, "W-what are you doing?" He asked, unconsciously sighing at the wonderful feeling – it even felt better than a Senzu Bean!

Gohan shuddered, feeling something like contentment just by being near the soothing energy, "I'm healing you a little." Kagome explained shortly, though she barely had enough energy to even do so. She managed to heal Goku enough so that he could sit up.

"Wow!" Goku blinked, looking at his hands and moving his legs in amazement, "I feel great!" He grinned, hearing Gohan and Krillin gasp in awe, though he ignored it in favour of looking at Kagome, "Thanks!" He praised warmly, patting the top of her head.

Kagome stiffened, the heated blush on her face growing as she turned around swiftly, "I didn't do it for you!" She pouted and Goku could only blink at her quick mood swings.

Krillin grinned knowingly, "It looks like someone is Tsundere for you, Goku!" He teased, though Goku simply tilted his head confusedly because he didn't know what 'Tsundere' even meant.

"Thanks, Kagome..." Gohan gripped her arm, squeezing it kindly. His anger at her for killing Piccolo had died for now and he was sure that she meant just as much to him as Piccolo did.

Kagome looked away awkwardly, "Whatever." She muttered, blinking and turning around when she heard a loud noise come from the sky. Goku and Gohan did the same, hearing the noise with their advanced hearing as Krillin copied them to see what they were looking at.

Everyone simply stared as Vegeta came crashing down, landing harshly on the ground and splitting the rocks underneath with the force of his landing.

"H-he's still alive?" Gohan stuttered with fear and Krillin relaxed slightly at Vegeta's state. Kagome stared, feeling something in her chest unclench when she realised that he was actually alive.

"Don't worry! He can't hurt you!" Krillin tried to reassure Gohan, slowly walking up to Vegeta, "Not now!" He looked down at Vegeta with a frown, "You were evil. But I guess we can't just leave you out here like this. Not even you deserve that." He glanced over to his side, seeing that Kagome was standing there, looking at Vegeta with an emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Vegeta..." She mumbled in what seemed to be longing voice, kneeling down beside her prince, "Wake up!" She suddenly demanded and Krillin was sure when he had a heart attack when Vegeta suddenly opened his eye with a dark grin.

"Kagome," He purred with sinister intent, slowly getting to one knee, "I'm impressed! You've managed to do a number on me!" Krillin took steps back, completely disbelieving what his eyes were telling him.

Kagome had to resist the urge to bow down apologetically to her prince as Vegeta softly, yet with dark intentions, caressed her cheek with his gloved hand.

"This is a game. And I refuse to lose you to Kakarott!"

She stiffened when she scented a burst of pheromones come from Vegeta and leaned back when he came far too close to her face, "Tell you what," He said in a casual tone, "If you finish these lowlifes off for me, I will mate with you right here."

Kagome stared with wide blue eyes, unable to say a single word as Vegeta continued on with his plan to seduce the female back to his side where she rightfully belonged.

"After all, it's what you've always desired, isn't it?"

* * *

A bit longer than usual and you can thank maple86 for that! She made me fan art!

http: / / dokuga . com / gallery?func=detail&id=5350

Please do check it out and comment on it if you have time! It's really quite good!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"_Mate with you?"_

The voice, which sounded identical to hers, sounded breathless.

"_Yes. I want you to become my mate."_

Harsh golden eyes seemed to soften.

"_Yes. Inuyasha, I will become your mate!"_

The voice now sounded so full of happy emotions.

"_Kikyou..."_

With that name, everything simply shattered.

"You selfish, two-timing bastard!" Kagome snarled, not sure why the words seemed to tumble out of her throat as she blindly lashed out; hitting Vegeta so suddenly that he had absolutely no time to dodge her fist. She watched with wide eyes as Vegeta went skidding back a few feet, his armour almost shattering completely under the force.

Krillin, who was still standing beside her, gasped with shock, observing with disbelief as Vegeta _still _managed to stand up, even after that blow, "W-what the hell is he made out of?"

Vegeta frowned, glaring at the girl who had suddenly lashed out at him, "Two-timing?" He repeated with a snort, wondering where Kagome had gotten that idea from, "How the fuck have I been two-timing on you when we aren't even mates?" He growled furiously, "Besides that, I have not fucked a woman in years!" Not that he had any desire to do so in the first place, but the whores on Frieza's ship weren't exactly pretty. Kagome was easily the most desirable out of them all and he didn't want to sleep with her until she went through her first heat cycle.

Kagome was speechless, opening and closing her mouth, though no words came out, "Vegeta..." She managed to stutter a few seconds later, "I..."

"Fine!" Vegeta spat, wiping the blood that leaked from his mouth, "I still have enough energy to kill these weaklings off and then I'll deal with you!" With that, his enraged glare turned to Krillin, who let a noise escape him and he took a step back in fear.

"You Earth trash!" Vegeta easily knocked Krillin out of his way, smirking as he felt a few bones break under his fist, "And once I'm done with all of you, I'll replenish my strength and come back here to annihilate all life forms on this damned planet!" He walked past Krillin with arrogance, headed straight for Goku and Gohan.

Goku grit his teeth, barely having enough strength to move, let alone fight. Kagome's healing had taken away some of the pain, but not all of it. Gohan shivered, grasping his father's arm with fright as Vegeta stopped, raising his remaining Ki.

Kagome snapped out of her daze, quickly headed towards Vegeta before he exploded and killed them all in the process, _'Why doesn't he just give up? This planet isn't even worth selling anyway!' _She tried to justify her reason for betraying Vegeta, but it seemed rather weak in her eyes.

However, she was much too late as the surroundings were lit by Vegeta's exploding Ki, causing dust to rise and rocks to shatter and easily blowing them all a distance away by the harsh wind.

Vegeta panted, observing his surroundings with a critical eye, "That attack was pathetic! I'm weaker than I thought," Vegeta growled, seeing that everyone was still alive, "They're alive, badly hurt, but still alive!" He almost fell to the ground as his strength seemed to just drain from him.

Kagomw winced, though it certainly wasn't anywhere near lethal, it still hurt. She stood up slowly, glancing around to see if she could spot Vegeta before he made his next move, _'He's going for Gohan!' _Her blue eyes widened as Vegeta stepped down in front of the boy, _'I can't let Vegeta kill him!' _She had no idea why or how, but Gohan had officially managed to tie Vegeta for the number one importance in her life.

"I-I can't get there in time," Krillin's voice muttered beside her and Kagome swiftly glanced down at him, seeing that he had been blown back near her, "Hurry up and save him!"

Kagome leapt into action at those very words, bounding down behind Vegeta as he prepared to finish off Gohan, "Don't bother to stop me, Kagome! This brat will die one way or another!" Vegeta warned, having sensed Kagome's energy, "Why do you insist on protecting him?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, staring at Vegeta as a conflict raged internally within her. Vegeta frowned, turning back to look at Gohan and he gasped as he noticed something, "The brat! His tail – it's grown back!"

Kagome glanced up at the artificial moon out of the corner of her eyes, but chose to say nothing at the moment, "Vegeta..." She bit her lip as Vegeta tightly gripped Gohan's tail, "Just... just spare the boy," She pleaded, trying to buy time, "If you spare him, then I'll take care of the rest!"

Vegeta glanced at her, then back to Gohan, "I can't let him transform!" He growled, though pondered over Kagome's words as his grip tightened, ready to tear off the tail by force, "He'll be trouble if he does!"

A loud cry distracted the two Saiyans and they both glanced back in disbelief as Yajirobe came flying towards them, his sword out of its sheathe and ready to slice through them. His large girth had managed to hit them both as Vegeta fell to his back harshly. Kagome winced, feeling the sword slice through her arm as she was forced to take a few steps back.

Yajirobe groaned, sitting up from his abrupt attack and laughing obnoxiously when he noticed the laceration on Vegeta's back, forgetting about Kagome for the moment, "Hey, look what I did! I killed the Saiyan! Check it out, I got the bad guy!" He cheered, smirking down at Vegeta, "You weren't so tough! No one crosses Yajirobe and lives to tell about it!" His smirk lessened as Vegeta slowly, but surely got to his hands and knees.

"Why you little..." Vegeta snarled, ready to decapitate the annoying human, "You dare to mock me?" He roared, relishing in Yajirobe's fear. The human lifted his sword desperately above his head, ready to slice through Vegeta, though he couldn't arc his sword down as something was holding onto it, "Kagome, finish off this insolent human and I'll forgive you!" Vegeta saw that Kagome was holding Yajirobe's sword so he couldn't finish through with his attack.

"With pleasure." Kagome murmured, feeling very irritated as the human dropped his weapon in panic and began waving his arms around like a moron.

"Y-you didn't actually think I was trying to hurt you, didja? No way I'd ever start a fight with warriors as strong as you two! In fact, I was thinking we all could join forces–!" Yajirobe couldn't even finish his sentence as Kagome slammed her leg into his side, causing him to bounce brutally off the rough terrain.

Yajirobe moaned, holding his broken nose as the two Saiyans slowly approached him, "I can't stand to look at your pathetic face!" Vegeta growled, throwing out another punch and watching in dark pleasure as Yajirobe broke through the rocks.

Kagome stared impassively, feeling her blood spark up again with heat as the scent of blood invaded her nose, "Someone like you isn't worthy enough to spill even a drop of Vegeta's blood!" She defended her prince, despite the conflict she currently had with him. She stomped her boot bluntly on the human's broken nose, smirking sadistically as he screamed out in pain.

Vegeta also smirked, watching the scene with his deep arrogance, realising that the girl still saw him as her superior, _'It's that damn brat that's screwing with her mind!' _He grit his teeth at the thought, knowing if he disposed of Gohan, then Kagome would only be loyal to him and only him once more. His eyes widened as soon as the thought of the boy ran across his mind, _'The brat! His tail – no, you don't!' _He quickly turned around, running back to Gohan as Kagome stopped her brutal assault on the human to look at him curiously.

Vegeta snarled, "No! I'm too late!" He noticed that Gohan was staring blankly up at the artificial moon, his clothes ripping as his form suddenly began to transform. He punched desperately, though it had no effect as Gohan grew into his Oozaru form, "His tail!" He stopped his attack, jumping over to Gohan's behind as he grabbed the thick tail and began to pull with all his might to rip it off.

Gohan growled loudly with rage, shaking the ground when he brought his massive fist down, roughly hitting Vegeta away from his tail. He stood up, his transformation complete as he roared ferociously to the sky. He bared his dripping fangs, smashing through the terrain as Vegeta crawled away to find some cover.

"This is bad," Krillin managed to sit up, watching as Gohan caused the destruction of the landscape, "It was too risky. Whenever Goku transformed, he always lost control and turned into a total monster!"

Kagome quickly abandoned the human, flying down low so Gohan wouldn't spot and attack her, "Vegeta!" She called out, seeing the Saiyan trying to stay out of sight from Gohan's monster form. She knew no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not completely abandon all her loyalty for Vegeta. She landed beside him, wrapping her arms around his chest so she could get him away from the danger zone.

"Kagome," Vegeta opened his eye to see the female Saiyan, "Get the brat's tail! Cut it off!" He demanded, wincing a bit from pain as Kagome tried to drop him gently down behind a rock.

_'I suppose I don't have a choice,' _Kagome thought grimly, leaving Vegeta behind as she observed the giant monkey monster from a distance, _'He doesn't have any control!' _She almost wanted to sneer at the thought, but remembered that Gohan was a mere child and a half-breed to boot.

"GOHAN!" She heard Goku's voice abruptly yell, "Listen to me, Gohan! You have to attack the Saiyan!" Kagome grit her teeth, seeing Gohan stop his destruction to apparently listen, "Not us! Attack the Saiyan, now!" She frowned when Gohan turned around; saliva spewing from his fanged jaws as soon as he spotted her with his glowing red eyes.

"The moon Vegeta created won't go out for at least another hour." Kagome muttered, tensing when Gohan stomped up to her, randomly throwing out his muscular furry arms to try and swat her out of the air. She dodged, having the advantage because of her small size. She was momentarily distracted when she spotted Vegeta come out from the spot she had left him in from her peripheral vision and Gohan took that moment to brutally hit her and smash her into the cliffs with his thick tail.

Kagome winced, rolling off the cliff as Gohan attempted to stomp her with his large feet. She inhaled sharply when Gohan managed to grab her out of the air and wrap his clawed fingers around her form tightly. She struggled in his grasp, trying to free herself as Gohan brought her close to his snout and she could feel the air move as he sniffed at her in a seemingly curious manner.

_'His instincts have completely taken over!' _Kagome realised what was going on, _'So it would be against those instincts to attack a female of his own species... or half of his species.' _She closed her eyes in slight irritation as Gohan's large tongue took a curious lick at her, covering her in his saliva.

"Keep him busy, Kagome!" Vegeta's voice called out with a snicker and Gohan's ears perked at the noise while roaring deafeningly, "And I'll get the brat's tail!" Gohan swung around, still keeping his fingers tight around Kagome as he tried to claw Vegeta out of the air with his free arm.

Kagome felt Gohan's fingers stiffen around her form as he began to shrank when Vegeta managed to cut off his tail, "He's going to land right on top of me!" She heard Vegeta curse as Gohan fell to the ground, smashing Vegeta underneath his still large, but shrinking form. She landed roughly on top of them, eyeing the two males when the dust settled.

"Vegeta? Gohan?" Kagome said quietly, sitting up with a wince when Vegeta managed to twitch his fingers and open his eyes with a pained groan. She gently removed the naked child off of Vegeta's stomach, watching as he managed to reach into his armour and pull out his remote control for his spaceship, "Vegeta?" Kagome asked with some concern, seeing him press a few buttons before collapsing back to the ground to wait.

It only took a moment for Vegeta's spaceship to arrive and Kagome watched it curiously as it landed a few metres away from them, "Kagome," Vegeta panted, "We're leaving," He ordered, slowly crawling towards the spaceship, "To think that, I, Prince Vegeta, has to retreat from the battlefield because of some mere humans!"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, biting her lip as Vegeta managed to get his upper body in the spaceship. While only meant for one, the spaceship would have just barely enough room for both of them as Vegeta was no where near Nappa's massive size, _'He's right, I have to get out of here,' _She thought, resting beside the spaceship as Vegeta panted in exhaustion, _'Earth – it's making me act too differently.'_

And she didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified by the new possibilities her life could have.

_'Vegeta's everything to me and it has to stay that way.' _Kagome tried to make the thought sound firm, though it only wavered and she much too distracted to even notice Krillin coming up behind them; Yajirobe's sword in hand.

"Hold it right there!" Krillin tightened the grip on the sword, "You're not leaving! Not after what you have done to my friends!" Krillin positioned the sword above his head, ready to strike Vegeta at any time, "You'll pay for everything!"

Krillin immediately halted his descent when arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, "No, don't," A soft voice pleaded and he could only glance back with wide eyes to see Kagome there, on her knees with her forehead resting on his shoulder, "Vegeta – you can't kill him!" She begged desperately, trying to hold back the human with all her remaining strength, "You just... can't."

Krillin grit his teeth, feeling himself waver as the girl's pleading blue eyes looked up into his own. He shook, the sword almost falling out of his trembling hands as Kagome squeezed around his middle even tighter, "But...!"

Vegeta managed enough strength to crawl into the spaceship while Kagome was distracting the human, "Well, it's about time for us to leave," Vegeta laid back in the spaceship, smirking while gesturing Kagome over to him, "But this is not over, not by a long shot! And there won't be a miracle to save you next time, that I can personally guarantee you!"

Krillin could only watch and drop the sword in disbelief as Kagome released him, slowly making her way to the spaceship. He felt absolutely helpless as Kagome collapsed in Vegeta's lap, seemingly passing out as the door to the spaceship closed, cutting them away from view.

And Goku could only stare at the sky, looking at the rapidly ascending spaceship as one word escaped his mouth, not blaming her in the least for her choice.

"Kagome..."

He was sure that they would meet again and by that time, he _would _convince her to leave Vegeta for good...

* * *

To explain this, Kagome sorta has something similar to Stockholm Syndrome for Vegeta


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

_Eighteen Days Later_

_'To think that I had to leave Earth in such a pathetic state!' _

Vegeta grit his teeth, keeping his eyes closed as his body just screamed out in pain. Of course, having Kagome lie on top of him in such a small, crowded area didn't exactly help, but they had no choice.

He wasn't exactly sure how many days had passed since they left Earth, but they had to be getting closer to one of Frieza's ships by now. He vaguely heard a moan of pain, but didn't bother to open his eyes as Kagome finally aroused from her exhaustion.

"Vegeta..." Kagome muttered, not exactly comfortable as she leaned against Vegeta's cracked armour. Her legs hurt from being bent and her back was starting to ache, "How much longer until we get there?" She managed to breathe out, trying to block out the pain with the sound of Vegeta's steady heartbeat.

Vegeta opened his eyes, looking out of the small window located at the front of the spaceship. He felt his lips upturn into a small pained smirk, "We're here." He stated, seeing Frieza's large spaceship as they prepared for their landing. He spotted some of Frieza's lowly henchmen near the landing area, obviously ready to greet them.

The landing was rough and Kagome didn't really appreciate being bounced on Vegeta's lap as it only aggravated her injuries even more. She exhaled sluggishly, knowing that neither of them had the strength to get out and head for the healing chambers.

That meant that those disgusting lackeys would have to touch her...

Three no-name soldiers crowded around Vegeta's spaceship, observing it cautiously and keenly, "There's only one," One pointed out the obvious while the other two looked into the window, "Where's Nappa?" He wondered and the other two gasped after seeing the rough shape the two Saiyans were in.

"Look at their power level!" One choked, seemingly in disbelief at the state of Vegeta and Kagome, "It's so low!" He said, seeing the numbers on his scouter after he pressed the button.

"They had it on auto-pilot!" They opened the door, fretting over the pathetic state of the Saiyans, "We've got to get them to the doctor immediately!"

Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes an hour later, feeling the healing liquid drain from the chamber as the reptilian-like doctor pressed a few buttons to finish off the healing. She threw off the oxygen mask, waiting for the glass door to open before she stepped out, "Well, you both have healed up quite nicely." She glanced down indifferently at the doctor, observing as Vegeta made the same action of stepping out of the other healing chamber.

"Get me clothes." Kagome lazily demanded, not bothering to cover up her nude body because she had no need for modesty. She narrowed her dangerous blue eyes at the three lowly soldiers and was satisfied when they seemed a bit shaken up at her look, despite gawking at her unclothed self.

"Y-yes, of course! Right away, Kagome-sama!" The three bowed deeply, quickly running off to do their chore before Kagome killed them out of irritation.

"Unfortunately, I was unable to regrow your tails." The doctor stated professionally, keeping a humble air around him as Vegeta snorted.

"It will take a while for them to grow back." He said, looking down at his arms and flexing his muscles, quite satisfied when he felt absolutely no pain doing so and he smirked.

"It was that idiot Nappa's fault!" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts and causing them to protrude even more. She sighed, looking wistfully behind her, "It will probably take a whole damn year for my tail to grow back!" She complained, missing the appendage greatly.

"It's hard to believe that you two made it here intact," The doctor said, observing the cracked chest armour, "It's hard to wrap my mind around the amount of force needed for this amount of damage!" The doctor looked back towards the two Saiyans, who were now getting dressed as the three soldiers had delivered their clothing, "I hope I'm not stepping out of line, but I take it that Earth was much more than you both bargained for?"

Vegeta immediately growled at the reminder and Kagome approached the doctor in a rather charming manner as she intentionally swayed her hips attractively, "What you are suggesting by that, Doctor?" She purred in a dark, menacing tone that had the doctor panicking quite obviously, "Are you implying that we couldn't handle a few humans?" She twirled a lock of her hair lazily, enjoying how the doctor seemed to sweat under her gaze.

"N-no, of course not!" The doctor stuttered, watching as the two Saiyans snapped on their new armour, "It's just that–!" He was rudely cut off by Vegeta's voice.

"Where is Frieza?" He demanded, not in the mood for such pathetic banter.

"W-well, he just took off not too long ago, Sir!" The doctor looked rather uncomfortable as Kagome glared down at him, "And about that, Cui would like a word with you – in the training room!"

"What the hell does that purple bastard want with Vegeta?" Kagome asked curiously and Vegeta snorted in response, not looking too interested.

"Is that so? Well, you can tell the freak show my answer is 'no'," Vegeta began to walk out of the room, only stopping to glance behind him and gesture Kagome along with a finger, "Come." He ordered in a voice that wouldn't stand for any sort of disobedience.

Kagome pouted, seeing her fun of torturing the doctor was cut short as she quickly followed after Vegeta down the hall. She eyed him a bit nervously, wondering if he was still going to punish her and what sort of punishment he had in mind if he was going to go through with it, "Are we heading back to Earth?" She asked hesitantly, not too sure that she really wanted to if Gohan was there.

"We will go there soon enough," Vegeta stated apathetically, "But first – we'll pay a little visit to Namek." He made sure to keep his voice quiet so the other soldiers stationed in the hallway wouldn't hear his new plan.

"Namek?" Kagome blinked, "Do you think that the Namekians' will have Dragon Balls like Earth did?" She asked, stopping her stride when a tall figure blocked their way. She frowned, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the purple alien.

"Vegeta, there's a little rumour going around that someone got his tail handed to him," Cui, one of Frieza's more prominent warriors, smirked, "Radditz and Nappa did even worse. Now who could possibly give the Saiyans such a hard time? I thought you were supposed to be the strongest warrior race out there?" His voice was mocking and rather arrogant.

"Oh, go fuck yourself," Kagome rolled her eyes, dismissing her fellow warrior as she kept on walking with Vegeta, "I suppose you would have to find a way, wouldn't you? After all, no whore would be willing to do you." She sneered, halting her stride once more as he forcibly stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that an offer?" Cui leered, allowing his eyes to roam Kagome's body quite noticeably and she bristled, "Oh, wait! I forgot that you only have eyes for Vegeta!" He snickered, "You little Saiyan whore!"

Kagome growled, ready to lunge at the arrogant bastard, though she was stopped by Vegeta's warning glare, "You should know, Vegeta, that Frieza-sama is not pleased with you; taking off to Earth without his permission." Cui continued on, pleased with himself that he had managed to rile the fiery girl up.

"Well, it's a good thing that he's not here to tell me personally, then," Vegeta retorted sharply, not even bothering to glance back at the shocked Cui, "If that's all you have to tell me, then get out of my sight before I do something that will please him even less." He threatened lowly, eyeing how Cui still had his filthy hand upon Kagome's shoulder.

Cui was right about one thing – that Kagome was _his _and only _his_.

He wouldn't allow someone as pathetic as Cui touch something that belonged to _him_.

"Well, you're lucky that Frieza-sama is merciful. He's willing to let off the hook this time because of your find!" Cui smirked, seeing that he now had Vegeta's complete attention at his comment, "Why would he bother holding a silly grudge when he has the prospect of eternal life?"

Vegeta growled, looking back with widened eyes, "Are you saying that Frieza is heading to Namek?" He snarled in question and Kagome looked rather alarmed at the new information.

"Of course, where else?" Cui sneered, crossing his arms with arrogance, "Don't tell me you wanted to keep the Dragon Balls all for yourself, now?"

"Frieza was eavesdropping on the scouters!" Kagome realised with a small amount of horror, "Vegeta, I don't want to remain his slave forever!" She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "If we don't leave right now, then–!"

She let a noise of surprise to escape her as Vegeta ran suddenly ran down the hall, dragging her along as he forcibly lead her back in the direction of the spaceships, "I refuse to remain that bastard's whipping boy for the rest of my life!" Vegeta snarled, snatching the scouters out of the doctor's hands as they passed him in the hall, "We'll be needing these relics after all!"

"Does this mean my punishment is delayed?" Kagome asked with some hope, though Vegeta didn't seem to hear her as he forcibly threw her in the spaceship they had arrived in not too long ago, hopping in himself as Cui followed after them with a growl.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, wishing they had time to get separate spaceships as she tried to adjust herself on Vegeta's lap once more.

"Who said that I wouldn't punish you?" Vegeta said lowly, finally answering as he kept his eyes on the black space outside the window, "I'll have time to on the way to Namek."

"In here?" Kagome looked a bit nervous, trying to move backwards but failing in the tiny space as Vegeta glanced darkly down at her.

"You went against me, woman," Vegeta frowned heavily, "You sided with Kakarott and those other pests." He growled, feeling sadistic pleasure as he felt Kagome slightly shake at his dangerous tone.

"B-but..." Kagome bit her lip, "It was only a momentary lapse in judgement! I came back, didn't I?" She mumbled, knowing the pathetic attempt of an apology would not have any effect on Vegeta.

"Tell me, Kagome," Vegeta eyed the girl with sinister intentions, "Now why would you go against me?" He asked, not allowing Kagome to say a word, shoving his fingers down her throat once again as she attempted to say something, "Is it Kakarott? Do you desire him? Or is it that little brat? I never thought of you as that sort of type."

Kagome whimpered, shaking her head desperately and stiffening when she felt Vegeta's gloved hand caress her face once more, like the time he did on Earth, "So, prove it to me," Vegeta murmured darkly in her ear, "Prove that you're only loyal to your Prince."

Kagome unconsciously bit down on his glove, her blue eyes widening at Vegeta's next sentence.

"Do as Cui says and lay with me and my only."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rating: M (dark themes, language, sexual situations) EDITED version

* * *

Kagome desperately tried to think of a way to escape this possibly perverse situation.

She hadn't had sex for a full year and she wanted to keep it that way, but this was _Vegeta_. How could she possibly deny him without looking disloyal?

"I-in here...?" She managed to mutter, very relieved when Vegeta 'kindly' decided to remove his fingers from her mouth so she could respond, "It's very cramped in here and I like room." She immediately closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Vegeta because she could now feel his gloved hand on her thigh, just below her short skirt.

"Are you trying to deny me?" Vegeta murmured darkly, "You accepted Radditz and Nappa quite well. I can assure you that I am of a much better quality." This was the only way he could think of to confirm Kagome's complete loyalty. The only reason he had been generous enough to share her with Radditz and Nappa in the first place was that he knew Kagome's loyalty had completely belonged to him at that time.

But now, he wasn't so sure anymore... and he could only curse Kakarott and his brat son for doing so.

"I just..." Kagome bit her lip, keeping her eyes clenched tightly shut as his hand began to wander up her skirt, "I didn't really have a choice with them," She muttered quietly, "And my heat cycle won't come for another few years." She knew that a female Saiyan's cycle hit at their twentieth birthday and though she didn't know her correct age, she was sure that she couldn't be that far off from twenty.

"Don't you want a sample of what's to come?" Vegeta smirked, hiking her skirt up her thighs and sadistically enjoying it as Kagome began to stiffen uncomfortably.

Kagome painfully bit the inside of her cheek, feeling her breath hitch when Vegeta's fingers rubbed at the shorts underneath her skirt, his hand creeping up to the waist band and surpassing it, "Shouldn't we be focusing on a plan to outsmart Frieza? There's no way we can overpower him for the Dragon Balls."

"And what good would that do?" Vegeta snorted, not stopping his perverse actions as the girl squirmed in his lap, obviously trying to get away from him, "All we can do is collect the Dragon Balls before Frieza."

_'Fuck! I'm running out of ideas!' _Kagome clenched her fists, feeling them shake because of her nervousness. If she had been ordered to do this a year ago, she probably wouldn't have hesitated so much, but now – she didn't know why, but Vegeta was really starting to remind her of Kakarott and his little head pats when he started to pull his rough fingers through her silky hair.

If he was really going to go through with it, then she only hoped he made it as painful as possible like Radditz and Nappa did so she could just emotionally distance herself.

Kagome tensed visibly as she felt Vegeta's fingers touched her thighs, "I-I don't think–!" She squeaked, berating herself mentally when felt a small wave run up her spine.

She wanted it painful and rough and harsh and not this special lovey-dovey crap because it was way too similar to Kakarott and he was the last thing she wanted to think about because thinking of Kakarott only reminded her of Gohan.

"You don't need to think," Vegeta felt his dark satisfaction rise as Kagome's breathing quickened almost to the point of hyperventilating, "I suppose I can reward you for coming back to your senses," He said lowly, "And I can make it feel good."

Those were the last words Kagome wanted to hear at the moment, "Really...!" She protested, her muscles tightening when she felt Vegeta's fingers gently prod her upper thighs, "I-it's not necessary! I'll do anything for you, Vegeta!" She said breathlessly, hoping he would stop at her words.

"Then accept me as your Lord and Prince! I have not had a satisfying bedding partner in years," He growled darkly in her ear, "The whores on Frieza's ship are beneath me and I have decided that you are the only one worthy enough for me. Be honoured." He demanded, his finger losing that gentle feel as he roughly grabbed a handful of her thigh with his other palm.

She could better deal with the sadistic Vegeta, so she slightly relieved at the change in mood, "Vegeta, I will do _anything _for you." She purred lowly, just giving into her instincts to submit to her prince.

.

.

.

He was now confident in Kagome's complete allegiance to him.

Kakarott and his brat son should be nothing now...

~00~

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" Gohan looked around Planet Namek with awe, enjoying the serene breeze as Krillin mirrored his actions, "Do you think it'll be hard to find the Namekians?" He asked curiously, sighing wistfully, "I really miss Piccolo-san."

Bulma ignored Gohan's comment, "Well, we should get to the task at hand," She grabbed the Dragon Ball radar from her pocket, clicking the button and gasping excitedly when she noticed the location of each one, "Look! There's four clustered together! And the other three aren't too far away!"

Krillin grinned happily, taking a glance at the radar with thrilled eyes, "Already? That was quick!" He praised Bulma, and the blue-haired woman beamed under the compliment.

Gohan, however, was not so excited as he glanced around, feeling something eerie within the air, "Uh, guys? I can sense some Ki," He looked in a particular direction as Krillin frowned and narrowed his eyes, feeling the same thing Gohan was sensing, "And there's so many of them!"

"Yeah, I feel it, too," Krillin lowered his voice, "And their power is off the charts!" He tensed unconsciously.

"Oh, don't be scared!" Bulma quickly waved it off, "It's probably just the Namekians! It shouldn't come as a complete surprise to you that there are other Namekians just as powerful as Piccolo and Kami!"

"Yeah, but..." Krillin hesitated, shuddering slightly as he focused more intently on the Ki, "It's feels kinda evil." Gohan quickly nodded in agreement, looking at the sky warily.

"Just relax! Remember what King Kai said? The Namekians are peaceful by nature, so you shouldn't worry. Now, let's focus on what we came here to do and collect the Dragon Balls." Bulma still didn't seemed too concerned.

"Yeah, you're right!" Krillin laughed, trying to convince himself what Bulma was saying was true. His false laughter slowly stopped as a something shot over the sky at a high velocity. He widened his eyes, observing the design, "That's a Saiyan spaceship!" He panicked, seeing it land quite a distance away from their location, "It can't be!" He growled, "How can Vegeta and Kagome be already healed from our fight?"

Gohan stiffened at the mention of Kagome's name, unconsciously taking a step forward in the direction the spaceship had descended in, "Gohan, mask your Ki! We can't have them find us!" Krillin ordered and Gohan nodded, quickly hiding his energy.

"O-oh, w-we're toast!" Bulma snivelled, feeling her legs shake under the weight of her terrified body, "H-how could they have recovered so quickly? It's only been a couple of weeks!" She stammered in fear, collapsing to the ground hopelessly.

"T-they know about the Dragon Balls! That is the only reason why they would come here!" Krillin grit his teeth, stomping on the ground in a rage.

"Let's just leave now before we're discovered!" Bulma whimpered, crawly back to their spaceship that had been given to them by Mr. Popo, "It's not too late!"

"But if those monsters discover the Dragon Balls before us, then we're as good as dead anyway!" Krillin retorted quickly, turning back to Bulma, "I want you to contact everyone back at home and tell them what's going on. Gohan and I will try to gather the Dragon Balls before the Saiyans do! Bulma-san, I want you to go home."

Bulma instantly agreed, grabbing a hand from Gohan and Krillin, "Right! I'll go home and pick up Goku-kun as soon as I possibly can! But I'm talking about two months! _At least _two months!" Bulma forcibly turned her lips into a very fake smile, "But! Just think of those two months as sixty days or fourteen-hundred and forty hours or even just five million seconds!"

"Uh, yeah... two months, we got it." Krillin laughed nervously with Gohan, feeling the sweat pour down his face.

_'Goku, this was the wrong time to stay behind!'_

~00~

"Huh, this place is different than what I expected..." Kagome blinked, glancing around curiously at the surroundings of Namek, "Though I guess I don't really know what I was expecting."

"Damn Frieza!" Vegeta growled, his anger taking over as he threw the extra scouter towards Kagome. He fastened his own onto his face, "Don't think I will let you cheat me out of this prize!"

"We should really avoid taking on the big boss for now," Kagome said, clicking her button on the blue scouter, "But I'm pretty sure that we're more than capable of taking on his underlings."

"We'll collect the Dragon Balls covertly," Vegeta ordered, snorting in disgust as he activated his scouter, "And using this pathetic device no less."

Kagome frowned, seeing the power readings displayed on her scouter, "They're not far from us. Frieza even brought Zarbon and Dodoria with him," She curled her lip with distaste, narrowing her blue eyes, "Oh, look, there's Cui, too."

Vegeta smirked, sensing him coming in their direction, "Does he really think he'll be the one to take me down?" He drawled confidently, hearing Cui's annoying laughter come over the communicating system. He glanced behind him, seeing the purple alien charging towards them, "So, you did come."

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this day," Cui landed near the two Saiyans, eyeing them with the same arrogant confidence that Vegeta possessed, "Now, let us finally settle the score between us like we were meant to."

"Dumbass!" Kagome snickered, stepping back so she could enjoy the fight. Vegeta seemed willing enough so she saw no reason to interfere as of yet, "You'll regret those words."

"This coming from Vegeta's little bitch?" Cui leered with dark amusement, trying to entertainment himself by riling up Kagome once again, "Maybe I can show you what a _real _male can do! Would you show me your pussy then?"

"Let me show you a little trick that I learned on Earth," Vegeta smirked, interrupting as he raised his hidden Ki and Cui suddenly gasped at the sharp rise, "Do you really think we're on par with you? You've cowered behind Frieza for your entire career!"

"This is... impossible!" Cui grit his teeth, in disbelief of the power readings he was receiving on his scouter. He winced when his scouter suddenly snapped under the pressure of the power level.

Cui took a step back, suddenly feeling very nervous, "Just hear me out! I've got the craziest idea! Let's all team up and we can take on Frieza!" He waved his hands around moronically, "We can take on Zarbon and Dodoria first and then work our way up!"

Vegeta growled, disgusted at the very thought of working together with this fool, "Spare me of this pathetic display and scrounge up some dignity before I slaughter you!"

Cui clenched his hand, secretly charging his Ki behind his back, "Oh, Frieza-sama, finally!" He shouted, causing Vegeta to glance behind him to see if Frieza was really there. The alien sneered, ready to release his blast of Ki in Vegeta's direction when a booted foot suddenly slammed into the side of his face, making him fly into the side of a cliff.

"Fallen that low?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone, "What a pathetic little trick!" She smirked, putting her lifted leg on the ground as Cui slowly stood up, glaring and growling at her.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Vegeta asked with contempt, "Even for you, that was a pretty dismal move."

Cui panicked, seeing he would be no match for one Saiyan, never mind two. He quickly took to the air, or attempted to anyway. His ascent was immediately halted as a small hand wrapped tightly around his boot and kept him from flying off, "Scared?" Kagome purred menacingly, rearing back her fist and slamming it into Cui's armour, shattering it under the contact. She licked her lips at the scent of fear, feeling her blood spark up with that addicting heated fervour, "Go ahead." She turned back to Vegeta with an alluring smirk, watching eagerly as he leapt into action.

Cui didn't even have time to scream out as he suddenly exploded in a blast of Ki, courtesy of Vegeta. Pieces of purple-coloured flesh rained upon the ground as did blood.

"What a pity." Vegeta sneered, wiping off a bit of flesh that had fallen on his armour.

One of Frieza's elite was down, and there was only two more to go...

~00~

Dodoria blinked, frowning as letters appeared on his scouter, "This thing ain't malfunctioning after all! Vegeta and Kagome just killed Cui like it was nothing!"

Frieza smirked, waving it off like it was nothing, "It is of no concern to us. Let's just focus on the Dragon Balls." He said in his highly feminine voice, highly amused by the current situation.

_'It was only a matter of time before Vegeta and Kagome rebelled against me. No matter, I'll just have to forcibly show them their rightful place under my feet!'_

He had never expected his two little Saiyan pets to be this amusing...

* * *

Well, really hope you were satisfied by that teeny bit of smut because it probably isn't going to be back for a while now... unfortunately -_-;

(Next chappie's already written! So do review!)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"With the scouters, Frieza is definitely aware of what we just did," Kagome stated, looking at Vegeta for their next move, "We could possibly take out Zarbon and Dodoria – but Frieza is a whole different matter." She said grimly.

Vegeta stayed silent, hearing the words over the communicating system, "The Dragon Balls only work if you collect seven of them together," He confirmed and then he smirked, "That works out in our favour. All we need to do is find one of them to disrupt Frieza's plan and just let them collect the other six for us!"

Kagome nodded, quickly following after Vegeta when he took off to the sky.

Next target: Dodoria...

~00~

"Well, this is useless..." Bulma sighed, standing to her feet and walking back to the spaceship, "I really should be going now to get Goku-kun, so – see ya in a couple of months!" She laughed nervously, halting her stride when Gohan spun around with a frown on his face.

"Somebody's coming!" Gohan warned, feeling a few energies coming in their direction. He observed the sky keenly as Krillin walked up beside him to do the same. Bulma shivered, hiding behind of the legs of the spaceship.

"Well, who's coming?" Bulma asked nervously, gripping the spaceship like it was a lifeline. Everyone gasped when aliens suddenly appeared around the corner, obviously searching for them, "I-I don't think those two are the natives here..." She whimpered, tensing when the aliens finally spotted them, "That armour looks familiar..." Bulma muttered, watching as the two aliens rose above them.

"It's almost identical to the ones that the Saiyans wore!" Krillin observed the two incoming alien and looking a bit surprised after he realised something, "But those guys are definitely not Saiyan!"

The two soldiers descended even lower, "Charge your power, but don't let them see your full strength." Krillin advised and Gohan nodded quickly; neither of their eyes ever strayed from the two possible threats they had to deal with.

"What's this?" The blue-skinned alien didn't look too impressed by the sight, "Are they like a bunch of tourists or something? There's no way they can hold up against us because their power level is pathetic!"

The purple-skinned alien snickered, "But, first thing's first. Lets go and giving a little 'greeting' to them." He charged his gun with his Ki, shooting it out and towards the spaceship.

Bulma was knocked off her feet when the blast of Ki tore through their spaceship, causing very high damage, "N-no, not the ship!" She whimpered.

Krillin had enough time to see their power level, "Gohan, release all your power now! These guys aren't so tough!"

The two charged upwards, before the surprised aliens. Gohan easily punched one in Krillin's direction and Krillin, seeing this is an opportunity to finish both of them off in one attack, slammed the other alien into the one Gohan had pushed his way. The collided with each other, falling back down into the lake.

Gohan and Krillin skillfully landed on the ground, laughing at the unfortunate lowly soldiers, "Nice move, Gohan!" Krillin praised, giving the boy a high-five.

Bulma snapped, angry tears filling her eyes, "Who gives a damn about your moves?" She whimpered, looking at the destroyed ship with defeat, "So, what are we supposed to about that?"

Krillin opened his mouth to say something, though Bulma kept on going without stopping, "No, I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life!"

Krillin sighed, picking up a bag, "C'mon, Bulma-san! We need to get out of here before anyone else comes around. Besides, we should just worry about collecting all of the Dragon Balls for now."

"And that spaceship was built here, wasn't it? I bet if we ask the Namekians nicely, they'll fix it for us!" Gohan said brightly, though Bulma only glared at him.

"What if we can't find them?" She shrieked, sobbing into her hands, "This shouldn't happen to a delicate flower like me!"

It took a while of convincing, but they managed to get Bulma to stop crying and start walking, "Not too much further, I think!" Krillin called out to Bulma, who was lagging behind while panting heavily, "Hey, look! There's a cave just up the hill!" He pointed out, though Bulma only sighed warily.

"Great, I get to spend the rest of my life as cave woman!" She moaned, finally making it up the hill and into the cave while Gohan and Krillin stared out to the surroundings.

"I sense someone over there," Gohan observed, "And it feels really different from the ones before. Do you think it could be the Namekians?" He asked curiously, tensing when various energies sped towards them.

"Hide! Before they see us!" Krillin hissed, pushing Gohan into the cave and lowering his power level to zero as he peered out of the cave. He grit his teeth, stiffening as many soldiers, wearing the same armour as the two they had just defeated, flew overhead, "D-did you feel their power level?" He stuttered, asking Gohan, who looked just as shocked.

"A-and they had the Dragon Balls!" Gohan added grimly and Bulma looked at them both with wide blue eyes.

"Did you sense the one in the front?" Krillin shook, "There's no doubt about it! He has to be the boss! If we thought Vegeta and Kagome were bad enough..." He trailed off, referring to Frieza.

"Someone worse than the Saiyans?" Bulma asked shrilly, "Is that even possible?"

"He was way worse," Krillin bit his lip, "And all those others must be Vegeta and Kagome's fellow soldiers! They were wearing the same armour! How the hell are we supposed to get the Dragon Balls away from monsters like that?"

Bulma glanced down at her radar, "They're moving straight for another Dragon Ball," She muttered, pointing in the direction as Krillin glanced out to it with a frown, "It's only a few kilometres that way!"

"That's the area where we were sensing that other energy!" Gohan pointed out, "It must be where the Namekians live!"

"I'm going to check it out," Krillin deepened his frown, turning back to Bulma, "You stay here. You'll be safer here than where we're going."

Bulma sighed in defeat, "You better not take too long!" She demanded, "And you better not forget about me!" She watched as the two bounced away quickly and quickly ran back into the cave.

"I've gotta call home to tell everyone what's going on!"

~00~

It didn't take too long for Gohan and Krillin to covertly reach the small village, suppressing their power as they moved so they wouldn't be noticed by the enemy, "Their Ki is unbelievable!" Krillin muttered, glancing down to Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria, "Look what they have in their hands! I didn't know the Dragon Balls could be so big!" Krillin gasped, ducking down quickly when Dodoria lazily glanced in their direction.

They observed the grim situation quietly, watching as the Namekians were forced from their homes, "These people must be the crew that Radditz had talked about earlier; the ones who conquer planets," Krillin frowned, "But, I don't see Vegeta or Kagome anywhere. Do you think they're looking for the Dragon Balls, too?"

Gohan and Krillin strained their ears, trying to hear the distant conversation between Frieza and the few Namekians, "Now, tell me. I know you are of in possession of a Dragon Ball," Frieza purred, his voice rather casual as the Namekians glared defiantly at him, "I would appreciate it very much if you just hand it over without a struggle."

"Do you really think we could hand the Dragon Ball to someone as vile as you?" The elder growled.

"Well, your little friends were glad to help, at least, after we showed them this," Frieza smirked, taking a glance back to Zarbon, "If you would, Zarbon." He said, watching in amusement as his elite easily cut down a few of the Namekians.

Frieza's smirk widened, "I do hope you are all feeling a bit more cooperative now." He said, watching as two young Namekians clung to the elder in fear.

"And what do you desire the Dragon Balls for?" The elder asked, not expecting any answer that would be positive.

"Oh, just a little trivial wish. I simply want eternal life for myself, nothing too extravagant," Frieza answered, and the elder immediately denied him, "Not too much of a challenge. But... if that's how you really feel..." He sighed in false pity and shook his head, "Zarbon, Dodoria – do as you must."

The two elite warriors charged forward at the command, easily slicing through the defiant Namekians, "Your power levels are pathetic!" Dodoria snickered and the elder widened his eyes at the information.

_'Only three of those devices remain unbroken,' _The elder secretly charged his hand with Ki, "Stand away from me, children." He ordered quietly, though the two young ones seemed to hesitant.

The elder quickly released his Ki, breaking Dodoria's scouter as he was distracted. He jumped into the air before Dodoria could react, breaking the other two scouters.

Frieze frowned, his amusement dying because without his scouters, they wouldn't be able to locate the next village, "Wrong move, you geezer!" Dodoria snarled, though Frieza stopped him.

"If you hand over the Dragon Ball, we'll forget this whole thing happened," He said in a falsely kind tone, though the elder could see right through it, "Or..." Frieza trailed off, glancing to the small children, much to the elder's horror.

A moment of silence passed before the elder finally relented, "Fine, I'll do as you ask as long as you don't hurt the children," He slowly stepped back into his small home, coming out with the Dragon Ball, "There! You have our village's Dragon Ball! So just leave us in peace and be on your way!" The elder held out the Dragon Ball unwillingly and a lowly soldier grabbed it greedily from his hands.

"There, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Frieza drawled, "Now, if you could be kind enough to tell us where the next village is located, we will be on our way." He suggested, though the elder growled at him.

"I would never put my fellow Namekians in harm's way!" The elder snarled defiantly, "You have our Dragon Ball, so just leave us alone!"

Frieza sighed, rolling his eyes, "Just like the others – uncooperative, babbling on and on about protecting our kin, without taking a second to think about what _I _want," Frieza eyed the children deviously, "I hope your children have better manners. They can be so fragile."

"NO! You promised!" The elder panicked, completely unprepared for Dodoria's hard punch had sent him flying back into his home, "RUN, children!" He ordered, ignoring his pain as the two children ran as fast as they could.

Dodoria grinned darkly, shoving his arm through the elder's throat and killing him instantly, "Pathetic!" He sneered, turning to the two young ones. He killed one with a low-level Ki blast, jumping in front of the other and stopping him in his tracks, "You shouldn't be too hard to kill, judging by your size!" He raised his clawed hand threateningly as the young Namekian cried out in fear.

Gohan could no longer take just watching the horrible scene any longer. With a loud cry, he leapt in action, ignoring Krillin's protest and Frieza and Dodoria's shock as he threw out a kick that sent the pink alien flying back.

Krillin grit his teeth, flying down and taking Dodoria down with a surprise kick when he stood back up, "Are you trying to get us killed?" He hissed to Gohan, grabbing the small Namekian and taking off; Gohan following right after him.

Dodoria rubbed his face, unsure what the hell had just hit him, "Why are you still sitting there?" Frieza raised his voice, "Bring them back to me! Immediately!" He ordered and Dodoria quickly did so, leaping up into the air and flying after Krillin and Gohan.

"Go as fast as you can!" Krillin shouted, "If they catch us, then it's all over for us!" Gohan nodded and they boosted their speed, though Dodoria was easily able to catch up.

"He's too fast!" Krillin barely managed to dodge the Ki blasts, though he dropped the young Namekian when one grazed him. He panicked, flying down with all his speed, though he knew he wouldn't make it before the young one crashed into the cliff.

Luckily, Gohan snatched him out of their air just in time and the two sped off once again, "I'm going to try something!" Krillin quickly turned around, knowing they wouldn't win in a fair fight, "Taiyo-ken!" He released the Solar Flare, blinding Dodoria and the two used the chance to hide among the crevices among the ground and lower their energy level so Dodoria couldn't locate them.

"You little bastards! My eyes!" Dodoria growled, flying low to the ground when his vision finally returned, "You'll pay when I find you!" He flew up to the sky in frustration, "I'll just level the place!" He charged his Ki, using it to destroy the landscape as Krillin, Gohan, and the Namekian quickly escaped by hiding their power once more. They watched warily as Dodoria laughed, flying away while thinking he had killed them.

"Well, he's gone," Krillin sighed in relief, glancing to the little Namekian, "So, can you fly?" He asked, releasing the small one as he easily floated upon the air.

"Sir, thank you for putting your life in danger to save me." The Namekian bowed lowly.

"Yeah, well – I'm just thankful we're all still alive," Krillin laughed nervously, looking a bit awkward at the thanks, "Why don't you stick with us for a while, little buddy!" The Namekian smiled widely at the offer.

"My name is Dende!"

~00~

"Look, the big oaf is right there!" Kagome pointed, seeing the large pink alien fly not to far from them, "He doesn't even see us! How pathetic!" She sneered, quickening her speed and hitting him in the back with a powerful kick that sent him flying into the lake underneath them.

Dodoria didn't know what hit up as he came up, gasping for breath as he crawled into the bank. He glanced up in surprise when two pairs of boots landed in front of him, "Vegeta, Kagome – what the hell do you want?" He growled, shaking the water from his skin.

"Dodoria, what kind of greeting is that for old friends?" Vegeta taunted, crossing his arms over his armour and smirking arrogantly. Kagome had the same confidence, placing her hand on her hip as Dodoria snarled.

"Do you really think you can just blindside me like that and get away with it?" He shook with rage as Kagome simply snickered at him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kagome sadistically enjoyed his anger, wanting to rile him up for all the times he had tortured her in the past, "You're all alone now; not hiding behind Frieza and Zarbon anymore."

"And without Frieza here to intervene, getting rid of you should be simple," Vegeta added, feeling the same dark amusement as Kagome as Dodoria seemed to take offence at that.

"You little Saiyan bitch!" Dodoria snapped, "You really think you can take the likes of me on?" He narrowed his beady eyes, "However, I don't want to fight you and you don't want to fight me, so why don't you two just hand over your scouters and we can call it even?"

Kagome snickered mockingly, "It's no wonder when the communicating system just want to static. You actually let the Namekians destroy your scouters? What a pity." She said in a falsely sympathetic voice.

Vegeta laughed ominously, "Perfect! That will ensure that we have the element of surprise!" He grabbed the scouter from his face, dropping it the ground, much to Dodoria's surprise, "Here, want this?" He offered 'kindly'.

"It seems you've come to your senses," Dodoria took a few steps forward for the scouter, "I was just going to take it from you by force, but I'll go easy on you for this." He immediately halted his stride when Vegeta stepped on the scouter with his boot, easily crushing it under the force.

"V-Vegeta, how could you...?" Dodoria looked at the broken scouter in horror, knowing it would take many days to retrieve more from Frieza's ship.

"Oh, is that the game?" Kagome smirked alluringly, taking off her own scouter and throwing it casually up and down in her hand, well aware of how Dodoria's eyes followed her every move, "I'd really like to help you," Her voice had taken on that false sympathetic tone again, "But, Vegeta doesn't seem to want to play that way." Her hand squeezed around the scouter, easily able to break it at any moment that she wanted to.

"Bitch, hand it over and I'll put in a good word for you to Frieza," Dodoria tried to tempt the girl, frowning heavily when her hand simply tightened around the device in response, "It would be useless for you to destroy that scouter! You can't tell the location of Frieza and the Dragon Balls any better than I can!"

"Really?" Vegeta sneered, "I'm afraid you're wrong. You see, we learned this new trick on our time on Earth. We can detect an opponent's energy and location without having to resort to that obsolete device."

With those words, Kagome broke the scouter, laughing huskily when Dodoria gasped at her actions, "I see now!" Dodoria pointed at them threateningly, "Those two I was chasin' earlier – they were Earthlings, weren't they?" He accused.

Vegeta and Kagome widened their eyes at the new information, "What did you say?" She demanded, stiffening at the thought of Kakarott and Gohan being on the same ground as she.

"You're all working together, aren't you?" Dodoria sneered.

"You must be joking," Vegeta quickly got over his shock, "Even if the Earthlings somehow managed to find their way here, I would have sensed them by now," He said haughtily, "And when that day comes, I'll make them pay!"

Dodoria grit his teeth, not wanting to try his luck against two Saiyans, "With your scouters gone, you're just wasting my time! Get lost, both of you! Go on before I change my mind! It's a once-in-a-lifetime offer!"

"How kind of you," Kagome smiled malevolently, "Or is it because you're just plain afraid?" She could scent his hesitation and even a slight hint of fear.

"Yes, that must be it," Vegeta smirked, "You must have realised that my power level has gone up considerably when I slaughtered Cui! You're terrified," Vegeta took an eager step forward, "You're weak compared to me."

"N-no! And I'll prove it to you!" Dodoria abruptly sent multiple blasts of Ki towards them, not stopping until the surroundings were ruined. He gasped, feeling someone appear right behind him and he swung around to see Vegeta.

"You really should have listened to me," Vegeta easily caught the punch, twisting Dodoria's arms painfully behind his back and laughing ruthlessly at Dodoria's noise of pain, "You're even slower than I thought!"

"You should know by now that we Saiyans grow a little stronger with each battle," Kagome gracefully landed upon his head, bending down so she could peer at him upside-down, "And while you've been getting fat and lazy, we've been improving on the front lines!"

Dodoria grew desperate, "W-wait! I know something about your home world! It's about Vegita-sei and I know the truth!" He felt slight relief as Vegeta paused, frowning darkly at him, "You have to let me go first!"

Kagome looked down at Vegeta, jumping from Dodoria's head when he nodded at her, "Well, start talking before I slaughter you!" Vegeta snarled angrily, releasing the grotesque pink alien.

"All right, just calm down, you don't need to have a little pissy fit over it," Dodoria smirked, "Frieza-sama told you that Vegita-sei was destroyed and that part is true! But the part about it colliding with meteorite was a lie!"

Kagome blinked, furrowing her brows at the information. Vegeta remained indifferent, having a feeling what Dodoria was getting at.

"You see, one Saiyan couldn't get in Frieza-sama's way, but a whole bunch together could cause a problem. A Saiyan army that could possibly rebel against him, so he had a choice. See what happened or completely wipe out a species that could possibly oppose him. And so he came to the only possible conclusion, destroy them and he did it himself to get the job right! He blew up every little Saiyan except for you two! He thought that you, Vegeta, would make a good addition to his army. And for Kagome," Dodoria smirked at the girl's shocked look, "Well, your odd features intrigued him, so he thought it might be fun to have a little 'pet' as well." He referred to her unusual blue eyes.

Kagome stared with shock, having always believed that Vegita-sei was destroyed by a meteor and she just so happened to 'picked' up by Frieza just before it had happened, _'That bastard killed them all?'_

Vegeta didn't not seem as surprised as Kagome, "You think I give a damn about what Frieza did to my home planet? To my family? And to the rest of the Saiyans?" He snarled, raising his Ki to immense levels as Dodoria tried to flee in fear. He didn't get to far as he went out the same violent way as Cui, exploding into thousands of pieces of flesh.

Kagome looked thoughtfully to Vegeta, scenting something off about him, "Vegeta?" She asked hesitantly, seeing him smirk.

"Interesting, so Frieza does tremble at the potential of us Saiyans..." He glanced over to Kagome, scenting her slight distress about the information they had just received, "Come," He rumbled in a low tone, trying to displace her woe with another distraction, "Let us find Zarbon."

Kagome quickly followed after Vegeta as he took off, glancing at him hesitantly. She narrowed her eyes, looking blankly at the ground.

_'When Vegeta said he wasn't bothered by what Frieza had done to our home planet and his family – it was a lie...'_

~00~

Goku stretched, wiping off the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead because of the intense gravity of the spaceship that Bulma's father had built for him, "My training's going good!" He smiled brightly, though it faded as he looked out the window in thought, remembering what the others had told him from the information they had received from Bulma about Planet Namek.

"Vegeta and Kagome, huh?"

His mouth seemed to burn bitterly at the sound of those two names together...

* * *

Whew, extra, extra long chapter!

Well, I noticed the review count dropped slightly, so maybe the tiny smut wasn't really good? :/

Anyways, the next five chapters are already written (I guess chronic insomnia is good for something?), so reviews please!

Also, maple86 kindly decided to make a another fan art for me! (You're awesome!)

h t t p: / / maple86 . deviantart . com/ # / d38zz4n

It's for 'Immoral Innocence' (which I'll update next), so check it out and comment if you have time!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Do you really think that the Earthlings are here?"

Kagome hesitantly asked the question, looking at Vegeta as he frowned darkly, "That fool was probably mistaken," He replied, glancing around at the serene scenery with a keen eye, "However, I would like to confirm it for myself," He gestured to a particular direction, "I can sense two sizable powers over that way. It's probably just some Namekians, but the less people who get in our way, the better."

Kagome nodded, following after Vegeta as he took off in that direction, also sensing the two energies, _'There's no doubt about it,' _She thought grimly, focusing in on one particular energy, _'That's definitely Gohan's Ki. But what is he doing here? Why is he here? And how did he get here?' _She clenched her fist, choosing to stay silent for reasons she did not know.

Vegeta stopped in mid-air, looking around stoically as the two power energies just seemed to suddenly disappear, "We were right on top of those energies!" He frowned, descending slowly as he could get a better view of the ground, "What is going on here?"

Kagome stared at a small cliff, narrowing her blue eyes as she vaguely sensed something in that location. She moved in a bit closer, observing it intently as Vegeta kept on circling the area like a hawk.

"I shouldn't have destroyed the scouter!" Vegeta muttered, "I'm still not that used to this technique yet. But I swear I sensed two power levels around here..." He descended even quicker, knowing that something was definitely down there.

Kagome followed after him, still wary about the rock as a massive animal suddenly jumped from the murky lake, splashing water everywhere, "It was only a fish?" Kagome murmured, a bit surprised that her senses were so off that she thought a marine creature was Gohan.

"This is a waste of time," Vegeta stated, forgetting about the two power levels, "We should be focusing on finding the Dragon Balls. We only need to find and hide one of them so Frieza won't be able to gather all seven in one place." He ascended again, taking off in a direction as Kagome reluctantly followed him, giving that rock one last look before disregarding it completely.

As the two Saiyans left the area, both Gohan and Krillin slumped to the ground in relief, "Whoah, that was a close one," Krillin sighed, patting his chest to calm down his rapidly beating heart, "Any closer and Vegeta and Kagome would have found us! Lucky for us that the fish jumped at that time..."

"Let's get back and check up on Bulma-san," Krillin stood up, "I haven't even fought yet and I'm already exhausted! Bulma-san isn't too far from here, is she?"

The three began to walk, seeing the cave they had previously hidden in within only five minutes. They proceeded in, a bit surprised to see a full capsule house situated within the cave. The door opened hesitantly and Bulma peeked out her head cautiously.

"And where have you two been?" She demanded, seeing it was not any enemy, "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Leaving a defenceless flower like me all alone!"

Gohan and Krillin simply laughed nervously in response, blinking when Bulma suddenly gasped and pointed behind them, "Hey, who's the kid? He looks like a mini version of Piccolo," Bulma asked curiously, making an excited noise, "He's a Namekian, isn't he?"

Gohan smiled encouragingly at Dende, sensing his slight fear of the blue-haired woman, "It's okay! Bulma-san won't hurt you!"

"Can we just go inside? I'll tell you later because it's kinda complicated." Krillin sighed warily, though Bulma just smiled knowingly at him.

"You won't believe this! I talked to my Father earlier and he said that Goku-kun is already on his way to Namek! He's only about six days away from here!" She said eagerly, beaming when Gohan and Krillin shook with enthusiasm.

"D-Dad's really coming?" Gohan breathed out excitedly, cheering loudly along with Krillin and Bulma.

"This is awesome! We might actually make it out of this alive!" Krillin laughed with relief, pumping his fist into the air.

"Goku-kun will definitely save us!"

~00~

"I can sense them," Kagome spoke, looking down at the ground, "There must be at least twenty or even more. It can only be a Namekian village."

Vegeta smirked wildly, "If there's a Namekian village, then there should be a Dragon Ball! I guess I'll just have to 'convince' them it's in their best interest to give it to me!" He laughed fiercely, increasing his speed, "And since Frieza's scouters are broken, we can take the Dragon Ball and eliminate the Namekians without him ever knowing!"

The two Saiyans stopped, looking down at the small village with blood-thirsty eyes, "Look at them!" Kagome snorted, observing the natives, "They don't have any idea what's been happening on their planet!"

"Obviously Frieza has not been here yet." Vegeta quickly descended to the ground, landing gracefully as Kagome mirrored his action. The Namekians all stared, wondering who the two foreigners were.

"They're aliens!" One gasped loudly, observing the two strange beings.

"I wish to speak to your elder! I believe that you have a Dragon Ball here that we will be taking off your hands!" Vegeta said arrogantly, smirking as the Namekians all gasped at his words.

"I am the village elder," An older-looking Namekian stepped forward, "We do have a Dragon Ball, but I must ask you how you intend to use it."

"Just trust me," Kagome rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear this 'honour' crap and 'evil' intentions, "You will be much better just handing it over to us. You might even be spared if you do so."

The elder frowned, looking pointedly to Vegeta, "No, I refuse. I sense a great evil about you," He said grimly, not saying anything negative about Kagome, which caused her to furrow her brows, "I cannot hand it over to the likes of you."

"Very well," Vegeta pointed his fingers in a gun-like way, "Bang!" He shot off a beam of Ki, looking rather amused as one of the younger Namekians immediately stepped in front of the elder to protect his life, dieing in the process. Vegeta merely laughed darkly, pointing his finger once again.

Kagome glanced over to the house, casually walking over to the elder's home so she could look inside it, "W-what are you doing?" The elder gasped, taking a step back when Vegeta simply cut down more of his fellow Namekians in response, "H-how could you...?" He held an injured child Namekian to his chest.

"You won't give the Dragon Ball up willingly?" Vegeta smirked, charging his Ki even more, "That will be a mistake on your part!"

"Vegeta!" Kagome called out, stepping out of the elder's home and Vegeta's eyes lit up greedily when he noticed that she was carrying a Dragon Ball in her palm, "I found it~!" She purred, stopping in slight irritation as the Namekian elder seemed to protest loudly.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Vegeta simply released his charged Ki, easily annihilating the last remaining alive Namekians.

"So, what are we going to do with this?" Kagome asked, observing the Dragon Ball curiously, "Hide it for now?" She tilted her head as Vegeta gestured to the nearby lake, "I see!" She tossed it into the water and watched it quickly sink to the bottom, "I doubt that Frieza would think to look in the water."

"And that gives us plenty of leverage," Vegeta leapt into the air, glancing around with a scowl, "Frieza has five of the Dragon Balls and we possess the sixth. Where's the last one?"

"Well, we do have the advantage over Frieza, he won't be able to sense any Namekian villages without his precious little scouters," Kagome blinked, glancing in one particular way when she sensed something, "I sense Ki, and it's much different than Frieza's henchmen and the Namekians."

Vegeta's scowl darkened, "We can't leave nothing to chance." He growled, heading off in that direction with quick speed, Kagome following right after him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes knowingly when Vegeta suddenly veered off course as they sensed a very familiar energy, "Well, well – I've been waiting for to separate from the herd, Zarbon!" He laughed darkly, heading right for the attractive green-skinned alien with killer intent.

_'I finally get the chance to smash his pretty little face in!' _Kagome thought with satisfaction, wanting revenge for all the times that Zarbon had beaten her on Frieza's orders. It only took a few moments, but the three seemed to collide in a bright flash of light.

"Vegeta! Kagome!" Zarbon muttered in shock, not expecting to see these two as he searched manually for any Namekian village, "You...!"

"Hey, how's it been?" Kagome asked in a falsely interested voice, waving mockingly to Zarbon, "I really hope that you didn't forget about us?"

"Dodoria learned first-hand what it means to forget about me," Vegeta said sadistically, enjoying how Zarbon gasped in shock at the information, "And you will be next!"

"T-that's impossible! Dodoria has always been stronger than you!" Zarbon frowned heavily, furrowing his plucked brows, "You're bluffing!"

"Is that so? Well, I could always give you a demonstration if you prefer to see for yourself." Vegeta shrugged without care.

"Why would you two betray us?" Zarbon asked lowly, "You both speak with a fool's words!"

"Are you serious?" Kagome sighed while rolling her eyes, "You really don't know? I'm sure it's pretty obvious that we loathe the big boss! Why wouldn't we betray you when we have the chance to wretch from Frieza's slimy grip with the Dragon Balls?"

"You should know that it will take more than immortality to take down Frieza," Zarbon warned, "His power is beyond comprehension of all of us! No manner of experience can even hope to compare to him!"

"Enough talk!" Vegeta snarled, fed up with Zarbon's rather pretty way of speaking and jumped into motion, blurring with godly speed as he appeared right behind Zarbon. He easily caught Zarbon's punch with his hand, throwing him away with immense force.

Zarbon clenched his fists, regaining his footing within the air, but not soon enough. He gasped in pain when a powerful kick hit him in the back of the neck, causing his vision to go a bit blurry for a few seconds, "How does it feel to be the bitch now?" Kagome asked mockingly, enjoying how Zarbon was being the one kicked around instead of her.

Zarbon swiftly turned around, releasing a Ki blast at Vegeta, whom easily swatted it away with a mere flick of his wrist, much to Zarbon's apparent shock. A loud explosion occurred in the nearby surroundings and Zarbon grit his teeth, "H-how could he have deflected that?"

"Didn't your Mommy ever teach not to take your eye off the enemy?" Kagome flipped in the air, gaining much more momentum as she used Zarbon's shock to her advantage and pounded yet another kick in his shoulder, dislocating it with a loud snapping noise.

Zarbon flew down, landing on the ground on all fours as he ignored the pain of his shoulder. He gasped, turning around only to meet with Vegeta's fist that sent him flying face-first into the ground.

"And here I thought that you would be more of a challenge!" Vegeta taunted, enjoying how Zarbon slowly stood up with a growl; his green hair all askew.

Kagome stayed in the air, raising a brow when Zarbon began to laugh insanely, "Congratulations! I'm very intrigued by both of your progress. I haven't shown my own real power in a long time," The elite wiped the blood from his face, "Believe me, there's a very good reason why I don't show my true power often – you see, I can only use it when I transform, a very distasteful state, I'm afraid!"

"You have to have to joking." Kagome looked a bit disgusted at his words. Really, he was worried about his looks rather than winning?

"I'm very reluctant to use this form, but what choice do I have?" Zarbon flicked his askew hair back into place, "I'll warn you now that my power is enormous!" He inhaled deeply, his muscles suddenly bulging outwards in a hideous motion and his attractive face morphed into something much more appalling.

Kagome scrunched his nose, _'Well, he was definitely right about being hideous...' _She thought, blinking in shock when Zarbon's speed seemed to increase ten-fold. He easily batted Vegeta around, laughing deeply as he did so.

Kagome cursed under her breath, widening her eyes as Vegeta slammed into the ground, just barely managing to dodge the barrage of Ki blasts that Zarbon gave out. She advanced quickly in the air currents, blurring behind Zarbon so she could take him off guard. However, he swiftly turned around, giving her a gruesome smirk before grabbing her leg and throwing her back into Vegeta.

"Fuck!" Vegeta cursed, his side throbbing where Kagome had collided with him, though he ignored it as he pushed off the ground with his legs, flying upwards at a very rapid speed. Zarbon was quicker, grabbing Vegeta in a headlock with not much difficulty. He tightened his arms so Vegeta's air was cut off and he laughed loudly as Vegeta struggled in his grip.

Kagome quickly acted, flying up behind Zarbon and throwing a swift kick that surprised him in releasing Vegeta. She growled, trying to block Zarbon's punch with her forearm and thrusting her knee up hastily. It didn't seem to faze Zarbon much as he drove his elbow into Kagome's stomach, making her cry out and fall back to the ground in a sweeping motion.

Zarbon grabbed Vegeta as he attempted another attack, flying to the ground with the Saiyan in his grip. He laughed, releasing him a only a few feet away from the ground and causing Vegeta to take the full force of the momentum.

"Was that it?" Zarbon grinned gruesomely, looking at the crater with satisfaction. It cracked, causing water to gush out rapidly as it blocked Vegeta from view, "I don't see him. The water must have carried him away," He exhaled deeply, allowing himself to morph back into his preferred form, "And the girl won't be moving anytime soon." He glanced over to the bank of the sudden lake, seeing Kagome lying motionlessly on her back.

"I can't believe I was provoked into transforming," Zarbon huffed, turning around, "I suppose I should report this to Frieza-sama." With that, he blasted off into the sky without a second thought, leaving the two Saiyans behind.

Kagome opened her eyes the moment Zarbon left, "He's gone," She muttered, sitting up painfully as she glanced behind her, looking at the water with slightly concerned eyes. She dived in, pulling Vegeta up from the bottom of the lake, "Are you all right?" She asked, pulling him from the water to the grass.

Vegeta simply panted for air, collapsing to the ground without a word, "Vegeta!" Kagome patted his cheek, looking a bit grim as she realised he was unconscious, "Who would have thought that Zarbon was that powerful?" She muttered, hefting Vegeta's head into her lap and allowing her unusual healing powers to flow through her hands.

He groaned, waking from unconsciousness as an appealing heat washed over him, soothing some of the pain, "Are you up?" Kagome's voice asked and he opened his eyes, seeing her leaning over him, "Does it still hurt?" She questioned, pushing a bit more of her healing power into Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta muttered, a bit perplexed at what was happening, "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting up as Kagome looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Never mind that!" Kagome tried to change the topic, "Zarbon just kicked our asses," She sighed, looking serious, "And he's probably headed back to Frieza right now to tell him about it."

Vegeta frowned, still curious about what Kagome had done, but he pushed it back for now. The Dragon Balls were more important at this moment and he could always force it out of her later, "Wait, you said Zarbon was heading back to Frieza?" He asked, smirking deeply as an idea hit him. His female companion nodded with a curious blink, "I want you to head out and look for the last Dragon Ball." He suddenly ordered.

"What?" Kagome looked a bit perplexed, "What are you going to do?" She asked with furrowed brows, wondering what sort of plan he had up his sleeve.

"I bet that Frieza already knows that we have collected at least one Dragon Ball," Vegeta chuckled darkly, "And if Zarbon is headed back there to report our little fight, then Frieza won't be too happy with him. Zarbon will have to come back here looking for us and I'll pretend to be still out from our fight and he'll take me straight to Frieza's ship and the rest of the Dragon Balls!"

Kagome looked rather impressed, "You've really thought that through," She smiled broadly, standing up, "All right! I'll go search for the last Dragon Ball!" She left as soon as Vegeta dismissed her, flying through the air to search for the next Namekian village as Vegeta stayed behind and waited patiently for Zarbon to come back.

Vegeta was more than confident that he would...

~00~

"W-what have you done to me?" Krillin gasped, looking down at his body in amazement as he seemed to throb with power.

The Grand Elder Namekian smiled as Dende looked on in awe, "I have simply awakened your dormant power." He replied.

"T-this is awesome!" Krillin grinned, adjusting the Dragon Ball the Grand Elder had given him, "Hey, do you think you can awaken a little kid's power?" He asked, thinking of Gohan.

"Of course, if there is power to awaken," The Grand Elder smiled, "I assume you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah! So it's okay if I bring a little buddy of mine to see you so you can awaken his dormant power, too?" Krillin asked, his grin brightening when the Grand Elder quickly agreed.

"Bring him to me. The more friends we have, the better chance that Namek has to survive this assault," The old Namekian stated, "Take the Dragon Ball with you. The fate of my planet and possibly the universe rests in your hands."

Krillin nodded, walking to the exit, "Dende, just wait here. I'll bring back Gohan as quickly as I can." He smirked, nodding at Dende's advice to be careful. He took off in the direction that he came from, shouting with joy at his increased speed.

Things were finally starting to look up for them!

~00~

Frieza hardened his expression, not very amused with Zarbon's report, "So, you are telling me that Vegeta is lying at the bottom of a lake, yet he is the only one who knows the location of the sixth Dragon Ball?"

Zarbon stiffened at the tone, "M-My Lord...!" He stuttered in slight fear.

"Retrieve Vegeta and Kagome at once and bring them back here!" Frieza lowered his feminine tone even more, causing Zarbon to stutter once more and plead for forgiveness. Frieza's frowned deepened as he stared out the window and his next words completely shocked Zarbon.

"It seems that I'll have to call in the Ginyu Force. I'm quite sure that Captain Ginyu will be more than pleased to be of help, after all, he is rather fond of the girl, isn't he?" Frieza asked, knowing Ginyu's little nickname for Kagome was 'Tsundere-chan', much to her irritation.

"T-the Ginyu Force?" Zarbon swallowed nervously at the thought, "Frieza-sama, I will be back right away with Vegeta and Kagome!" He bowed, flying quickly back where he came from in a panic, knowing his life was on the line for this.

_'Vegeta, Kagome – you two had better be alive or I will personally drag you out of hell myself!'_

* * *

Hmm, another longer one. They might become the norm... anyways, alerters who have not reviewed yet, don't be shy! I really want to hear what you have to say!

(Next chapter will be up soon!)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Booted feet landed skillfully on the ground and golden eyes stared with distaste, "Unbelievable!" Zarbon muttered, checking the unconscious Vegeta's pulse, "Still alive after the thrashing I gave you," He sneered, "But I suppose I should be thankful for that, I can get back into Frieza-sama's good graces." He glanced around, narrowing his eyes when Kagome was no where to be spotted.

"Where the hell did she go?" He muttered, glancing down at Vegeta once more, "She's probably in the water," Zarbon wrinkled his nose, not wanting to get his hair wet to search, "One should be good enough for Frieza-sama. I'll locate the girl later." He grabbed Vegeta's arm, forcibly carrying him back in the direction of Frieza's ship.

Vegeta smirked, his eyes remaining closed as he forcibly kept his Ki down to near zero.

So, his plan did work after all and not that Zarbon knew it, but he was leading him straight to the other Dragon Balls!

~00~

Bulma blinked, looking at the radar a bit more closely, "One of the Dragon Balls is on the move," She murmured out loud, catching Gohan's attention, "And it's headed in our direction. Do you think that could be Krillin?"

Gohan grinned happily, "It has to be! Krillin-san and Dende made it to the Grand Elder safely!"

Bulma smiled back, though she blinked when another one appeared on the radar, "Hey, look. There's another one and it's just sitting there," She narrowed her eyes, pointing to five clustered together, "These five have to be the ones that Frieza guy has already collected, but this one is all by itself..."

Gohan glanced down curiously, "Yeah, and it's not too far from us!" Gohan glanced up, looking in the direction the Dragon Ball was located and he stiffened when he realised something, "It's in the direction that village where Kagome and Vegeta were attacking earlier!" He furrowed his brows, expanding his senses, "But, they aren't there anymore! I don't sense their Ki!"

Bulma brightened, "I get it now! The Dragon Ball must be still there because Vegeta and Kagome couldn't find it and they moved on in frustration!"

"Bulma-san, you have to let me borrow the radar! I'm going to track that Dragon Ball before they come back!" Gohan smiled when Bulma eagerly handed over the radar, ruffling his hair affectionately. He sighed in content at the feeling, closing his eyes and feeling rather wistful because Kagome used to do this to him...

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts, quickly taking off in the location of the lone Dragon Ball to collect it.

He only hoped that he wouldn't meet Kagome along the way...

~00~

Kagome looked keenly down at the ground, searching for any Namekian village that was still standing, _'I don't sense anything near at all.' _She sighed with frustration, skidding to a halt when she sensed a semi-familiar energy that she had come across before, _'It's coming from that way?' _ She changed her direction quickly, following the Ki as fast as she could

Her blue eyes widened when she finally caught up to the person she had been sensing, "It's that small human!" Kagome gasped, seeing what he held in his hands, "He has a Dragon Ball?" She smirked, knowing it would be easy to take it from him.

With that, she quickly sped up and blurred into motion to appear right in front of Krillin, "Yo." Kagome purred, scenting anger and fear coming from Krillin.

Krillin shook, staring at the female Saiyan with wide eyes and he mentally berated himself for not keeping his Ki low enough. However, one positive thing about this was that Vegeta didn't seem to be anywhere around, but there was no way hell he could take on Kagome alone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of rush, so let's just do this now. Either hand over the Dragon Ball right now or I will kill you for it," Kagome said impassively, watching as Krillin trembled, "And you would be dead before you knew what happened to you." Kagome whispered in his ear and Krillin gasped because he didn't even see her move and she was already behind him?

"Thanks, little human, for finding this for me!" Kagome grabbed the Dragon Ball out of his hand in his shock, flipping away to have some distance between them.

_'Are the Saiyans really that fast?' _Krillin could feel the sweat trickle down his face. Even with his power boost, he doubted that he would be able to beat Kagome physically, but emotionally...

"Gohan really misses you." Krillin said, observing as Kagome stiffened visibly at his name, "You know, I don't think that you are evil," He sighed as Kagome glared back at him; her eyes icy and cold, "I don't get it! Why do you follow around Vegeta when he treats you like crap? You can still come to our side! Goku and Gohan really seem to think that you can do it!" He demanded, widening his eyes when Kagome was suddenly in front of him, bending down so they could be eye-to-eye.

"You tell me. Could you ever break away from Kakarott?" She asked stoically as Krillin blinked in confusion and she sneered at him for being confused, "You do realise asking me to join your side is like me asking _you _to join my and Vegeta's side," Kagome stared down impassively at Krillin's look of shock, "I was raised for most of my life by Vegeta, so how could I just abandon him like that?"

Krillin could see where she was coming from, after all, he would never betray Goku if he had choice.

But he knew that him personally wouldn't be able to convince her, _'I think only Goku and Gohan can really get through to her.' _He remembered how Kagome had acted around Goku – as a Tsundere – so that meant she felt _something_, even if it was only tiny, but she still felt something for Goku. And he knew that she was fond of Gohan because of all the stories the kid had told him about his training time with Kagome on their way to Namek.

Krillin grit his teeth as Kagome flew off with the Dragon Ball he had received from the Grand Elder.

_'Goku, you had better get here quickly!' _

_~00~_

"Those fools!" Vegeta smirked, stepping out of the destroyed healing chamber he had just levelled. He walked out of the room, destroying it loudly so it would catch Frieza and Zarbon's attentions. He quickly hid behind a corner, peering past it and his smirk widened when he spotted the two, _'Even Frieza is here.'_

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Go after him!" Frieza ordered Zarbon, who quickly flew up into the sky to see if he could spot Vegeta in the area.

Vegeta quickly ran down the hall as Frieza and Zarbon panicked over the room he just destroyed. He stopped at the main door, pressing a button to open it. The dark laughter that came after could frighten anyone as Vegeta stepped up the five Dragon Balls.

"I can't just waltz out the front door with these," Vegeta frowned, charging his Ki as he shouted out to Frieza and Zarbon, "Hey, why don't you think to look in the ship before running off on a wild goose chase!" Vegeta knew that would catch their attention and he released his Ki down the hall so it would start collapsing and buy him a bit of time before Frieza and Zarbon caught up to him.

Vegeta quickly began to hurl each Dragon Ball from the ship, memorising the force the strength he had used so he could locate them later, "My work here is done!" Vegeta smirked, flying away quickly before Frieza could catch up to him.

He hid behind a cliff, smirking as Zarbon quickly flew into the air, "How predictable! They think I'll be escaping by the air!" Vegeta stepped into the lake, planning to escape through the water.

How he wished he could see the expression on Frieza's face right now...

~00~

Gohan gasped in horror, observing the ruined village with wide eyes, "W-why did this happen?" He clenched his eyes shut, wanting to believe that Kagome was better than this, "Vegeta, you horrible monster!" He growled, not able to bring himself to hate Kagome, but easily despising Vegeta for existing.

If Vegeta didn't exist, then Kagome could...

Gohan shook out of his thoughts, glancing back down at the radar, "It's in the water?" He blinked, smiling, "Not even Kagome and Vegeta would think to look at the bottom of the lake!" He dove in, spotting it within minutes. Gohan grabbed it, bringing it to the surface, "I found it!" He floated in the air, quickly heading back to where Bulma was.

~00~

Vegeta gasped for air, surfacing from the water. He crawled out of the lake, glancing up and smirking as soon as he noticed the five Dragon Balls he had flung from Frieza's ship, "The Dragon Balls are mine!" He snickered, "All I have to do now is retrieve the one I hid underwater and wait for the one Kagome is looking for and I'll have all seven!" He gathered the five, placing them in a safely protected spot that would be seen from the sky.

Vegeta stiffened, glancing up when he sensed Ki headed his way, "It's not Zarbon..." He muttered, narrowing his eyes to see if he could spot whoever it was. A few seconds later, his lips turned into a smirk, seeing it was Kagome with the last Dragon Ball.

He raised his Ki sharply, instantly gaining her attention as she looked downwards, "Vegeta!" She called out, hastily landing on the ground and widening her eyes when she spotted the other five Dragon Balls behind him, "You've managed to get them away from Frieza?" She looked rather impressed.

"And I see that you have found the seventh Dragon Ball," Vegeta's expression was darkly satisfied, "All we have to do is go gather the one underwater and immortality will be ours!"

Kagome nodded, gently putting the Dragon Ball with its kin, "I ran into the Earthling," She spoke up, causing Vegeta to narrow his eyes at her, "That small human. He had the Dragon Ball and he seemed much more powerful than he was on Earth."

"It doesn't matter that the Earthlings are here!" Vegeta chuckled, "Now I want you to go collect the one that you hid in the water. I'll stay here and make sure that no one takes these away." He ordered, causing Kagome to nod as she quickly left the area once more.

"That village we levelled wasn't too far from here," Kagome muttered, recalling the Namekian village they had destroyed not too long ago, "Here it is!" Her blue eyes brightened and she dove into the water to search for it.

After at least ten minutes of searching, Kagome furrowed her brows as she surfaced, "I could have swore it was this lake..." She mumbled, diving in once more, though the search simply failed once more, "Vegeta is not going to be happy." She cursed, flying out of the water and surveying the surroundings to see if anything was out of place.

Kagome closed her eyes, seeing if she could sense any residual Ki left over if someone had been there. It took a few moments of struggling, but she finally managed to lock on the remaining energy that had been left behind, "Gohan?" She gasped, smelling the air for his scent to make sure, "Gohan was here?" She frowned, smelling Gohan's faint scent, "And he must have found the Dragon Ball!"

"Dammit!" She cursed, flying back in the direction where she had met with Krillin. She looked around, flying in one direction as she locked on to a few different energies, "It's the Earthlings, no doubt." She murmured, flying as fast as she possibly could before Vegeta realised what was going on.

As Kagome was gaining more ground, Krillin landed and Bulma looked up curiously at him, "Where's Gohan?" He quickly asked, wanting to get Gohan to the Grand Elder as fast as possible so they would have a chance at taking back the Dragon Ball Kagome had stolen from him.

"Oh! Remember that village that Vegeta and Kagome were attacking earlier? Well, there was a Dragon Ball just sitting there all alone, so Gohan-kun went to go and get it!" Bulma said excitedly, "I'm guessing that the Grand Elder or whatever didn't have any Dragon Balls?" She asked.

Krillin sighed, "No, he had one and gave it to me, but I ran into Kagome along the way," Bulma gasped in horror at the information, "She took it from me and there was nothing I could do to stop her!"

Krillin stiffened, suddenly sensing an immense Ki headed towards them, "What the...?" He gasped, "There's an energy right on top of us! And it's huge!"

Bulma looked excited, "Is it Gohan-kun?" She clapped her hands victoriously, "That didn't take very long!"

"N-no, we're not that lucky..." Krillin stuttered, taking a step back once he glanced into the sky, seeing it was a Saiyan, "It's Kagome!" He cursed and Bulma shivered in fear as Kagome landed before them, smirking rather confidently.

"Human, we meet again!" Kagome smiled mockingly, taking a glance around, "So, I see that Gohan isn't back yet?" She asked, snickering as the two humans tensed, "I'm sure that you won't mind if I wait around here for him to get back? I know he took something of mine."

Krillin could see no choice but to fight, "I won't let you take it!" He growled, shifting into an offensive stance, much to Kagome's amusement and Bulma's horror.

"Really? After what I put you through on Earth?" Kagome sneered, "Hmm, maybe I can get revenge for my tail that you ripped off," She frowned, glancing slightly behind her, "But I suppose that will have to wait. It seems we have a little company on the way." She huffed, feeling Zarbon's energy head in their direction.

Everyone glanced to the sky, watching with a variety of emotions as Zarbon flipped down gracefully from the sky, "Oh, it's you. I was expecting Vegeta, but I suppose it doesn't matter who it is." Zarbon smirked, arrogantly flicking his green braided hair over his shoulder.

"H-he's gorgeous!" Bulma drooled, her face turning a bright red, "Just look at those eyes!" Krillin could only shake his head in disbelief.

"You little Saiyans think you can make a fool out of me? And yet, you only stand there," Zarbon sneered, "Have you fallen so low that you would side with humans, girl?"

"Hey, Big Boy, I'll be rooting for you!" Bulma cheered, much to Krillin's disbelief.

"Looks like you have a little fan-club." Kagome jeered, almost wanting to roll her eyes at the blue-haired human.

"I will get you to tell me where the Dragon Balls one way or another." Zarbon laughed deeply, while charging the girl Saiyan and throwing out a few easy kicks. Kagome avoided them without much difficulty. She swatted away his Ki blasts, nullifying them with her own. She growled, flying back from a harsh tackle. She landed on all fours on the ground, leaping up with the skill of a cat, twisting around and effectively hitting Zarbon in his pretty face.

"I hope you're not taking it easy on me because I'm a female," Kagome scoffed, "Don't hold back now!" She smirked, provoking Zarbon to transform his hideous form.

Bulma immediately screamed in disgust, "I take back all that I said! Kick his ass, Kagome! Show him what women are made of!" Krillin shook his head once more, wondering if Bulma was okay in the head.

Zargon growled, following after Kagome after she leapt off the ground, "Take the bait." She quickly released the handful of dirt she had picked up from the grass, dumping it into Zarbon's eyes. She appeared behind him as he cried out while holding his eyes, punching him in the back with all her force and shattering his armour.

Zarbon tried to escape, but she simply reared her other arm back, following through and slamming her fist through his stomach, feeling his blood saturate her arms. He groaned and Kagome pushed downwards with his legs, slamming him into the water.

"Now's our chance!" Krillin shouted, grabbing Bulma and forcibly dragging her away, "We have to get away!"

Kagome glared, throwing a few Ki blasts to get them to stop in their tracks, "I won't let you escape!" She growled, turning back to her current enemy as he finally surfaced from the water, "C'mon, Zarbon! It looks like you won't last much longer!" She taunted, seeing him tremble in rage.

"Your power pales in comparison to mine!" Zarbon snapped, drooling dripping down from his fangs.

Kagome simply flicked back her long hair in arrogance, "Really? I thought you knew about us Saiyans, but it appears that you don't. That little battle earlier wasn't the smartest thing, you see, we grow stronger with every fight that we recover from!

"I see now! That's how Goku managed to get stronger after every fight he did!" Krillin muttered, held up against the wall as Bulma grabbed his arm tightly in fear, "So, exactly strong are Kagome and Vegeta now?"

"You could train for a hundred years and you still couldn't compare to the power I have in my current for–!" Zarbon was rudely cut off before he could finish as Kagome quickly stepped down in front of him, shoving her fist into his chest and pushing all the way through to his back where his other wound was.

"K-Kagome, I was just following orders!" Zarbon shook with pain, "I b-beg of you to spare me!" Blood dripped from his body as Kagome grasped his still beating heart.

"Really? After all the years of you looking down on me and torturing me, you want me to spare you?" Kagome huffed, squeezing sadistically and enjoying him twitch in pain.

"J-just hear me out! We can join forces and–!" Kagome simply narrowed her eyes, feeling disgust at the familiar offer.

"Already heard it!" She blasted an immense amount of Ki, shredding his hearts to pieces with her nails as her Ki did the job of exploding the rest of his body into chunks of flesh and blood, "Sorry, but I don't think that Vegeta would accept your help." She said mockingly, enjoying the feel of blood on her skin for a moment before turning back to the humans.

Krillin and Bulma were staring at her with wide, fearful eyes while shivering quite visibly.

"I guess it's just a waiting game, now. I really can't wait to see Gohan-chan once again. Did he miss me?" Kagome teased, her voice turning a bit mocking.

"Y-You're a monster!" Krillin shouted out, glaring at her defiantly, "How Gohan can ever be fond of you is beyond me!"

"You should be a little more thankful to me, you know," Kagome sighed, not sure why she felt so warm inside when Krillin mentioned how fond Gohan was of her, "Zarbon wouldn't have spared you. And I have no real desire to kill you, so you get to live a bit longer. Be grateful."

"Live longer only to be slaughtered by you and Vegeta when you have immortality?" Krillin retorted angrily.

Kagome said nothing, glancing back and smirking widely when she felt something headed their way, "Well, well ~ it looks like Gohan-chan is on his way!" She purred, lowering her Ki to zero so he wouldn't sense her.

_'Damn it! Gohan...' _Krillin shook, _'Don't come here!' _He pleaded mentally, though he knew it was useless.

A minute later, Kagome brightened when she spotted a small little figure in the distance and in his hands was a Dragon Ball, "Hey, guys!" Gohan called out excitedly, waving down at Krillin and Bulma, "I found i–!" He gasped, spotting Kagome as soon as he landed, "K-Kagome...!" He whimpered in shock, seeing the person he had wanted to see the most. A hand softly caressed his hair and he unconsciously leaned into it.

"Hello, Gohan. It's been such a while, hasn't it? I'm so happy to see you...!"

* * *

For those who asked last chapter – Tsundere means a 'hot/cold' attitude. In canon, Kagome is very Tsundere for Inuyasha

Anyways, review, peoples! Please...?

(It only takes a few seconds!)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Y-ye–No!" Gohan put a little space between them as he tried to frown at her, though he couldn't, "What are you doing here, Kagome?" He demanded, simply getting that mocking smile in return.

"I am here because of you. I'm waiting for you," Kagome tried to manipulate her words in favour for herself, "I wanted to see you again."

Gohan looked away, clutching the Dragon Ball tighter to his chest, "But why?" He asked quietly, "Y-you prefer Vegeta over me!" He said with some resentment, "You could have stayed on Earth with us, but you didn't! You went back with Vegeta!" He yelled accusingly.

Kagome sighed, "Bonds are not so easily broken, kid," She said, kneeling down to Gohan's height, "You should know that by now. After all, you can't forget about me, can you?" Her words were not arrogant, but almost wistful, "Just like how I can't forget about you."

Gohan swallowed roughly, holding the Dragon Ball with one hand as he used his other to grasp Kagome's arm tightly, "Please, Kagome! Stay here! Don't leave me anymore!" He pleaded and Kagome stared at him, her thoughts a bit muddled.

_There was a beautiful woman dressed in skin-tight black and pink armour._

"_Kohaku..."_

_The large boomerang-shaped weapon easily sliced through the wasp-like insects._

"_Kohaku. Stay here. Don't leave me anymore."_

_Her hazel eyes watered._

"_Because you're my brother, that's why. You're my one and only little brother."_

"Coral..." Kagome muttered, not exactly sure where the word even came from, "Gohan, I can't. I just can't," She shook, painfully biting the inside of her cheek, "Vegeta... he's – he's everything to me..."

"I hate him!" Gohan suddenly snarled, "I wish he was dead!" His arms were trembling in rage and Kagome steadied them by putting her hand on top of the Dragon Ball, "He should be dead!"

Kagome exhaled softly, trying her best to blank out her emotions, "I'll see you again," She promised, tipping the Dragon Ball out of his hands and into hers. He tried to resist, but she distracted him by closing in, pressing her nose up against his, "But, I need this for now."

Gohan vaguely heard Krillin and Bulma's shout of protest, but he felt dizzy and light-headed when Kagome suddenly pressed her lips against his. It only lasted less for a second and Gohan gasped when Kagme pulled away, giving him a bittersweet smile; the Dragon Ball held within her grip, "I'll see you again, kid. Tell your Daddy Kagome says hi."

Krillin immediately followed after as she took off without warning, "I won't let you summon the Dragon!" He growled, inhaling sharply when Kagome suddenly stopped, pushing her elbow deeply into his stomach because he couldn't slow down in time.

"Stop it, Human-chan," Kagome said coldly, "Come after me again, and I'll put you out of your misery for good." She warned, taking off once again as Krillin was left in the air, holding his stomach in pain.

"Krillin-san, are you okay?" Gohan asked with concern, finally breaking out of his daze and flying up to Krillin so he could help him down to the ground, "I'm... sorry. She got away." He mumbled, looking ashamed of himself.

Krillin grinned painfully, "It's not your fault, little buddy," He tried to reassure his best friend's son, "She's just too strong," He grit his teeth, "But if we do nothing, then we're finished for!" He ignored the pain, forcibly pulling Gohan, "Come on! I'm going to take you to the Grand Elder so he can tap into your dormant power," He smirked, "If Namek's Dragon Balls are anything like Earth's, then I'm sure it will have a password or phrase. Vegeta and Kagome won't know it, so we have an advantage over them."

"Right," Gohan nodded with a serious expression, "Let's hurry!" He sped off, following Krillin as close as he could.

He wished that his Father was here now...

~00~

Kagome neared the place where Vegeta had stayed behind to guard the Dragon Balls, "This is it," She murmured, "We have all seven Dragon Balls." She glanced down, spotting Vegeta sitting on one of the Dragon Balls, looking rather bored and irritated.

Vegeta glanced up the moment she came within range and even from the distance she was from him, she could still see the dark and sinister smirk that stretched his lips, "Kagome, I see you haven't failed me!" His eyes lit up greedily when she landed in front of him, offering him the last Dragon Ball.

"Immortality is mine!" His chuckle was ominous and he eagerly took the Dragon Ball from her hands, placing it near the others. The two Saiyans waited, expecting something to happen instantly, though nothing did.

"Isn't... something supposed to happen?" Kagome asked hesitantly, looking around confusedly with raised brows. Vegeta glared, baring his fangs and stomping his feet, "Do you feel any different?"

Vegeta thought back, wondering if he missed anything important, "Are there any Namekians still alive?" He demanded, turning back to Kagome, who simply shrugged in response, "The green fools are hiding something from us and I intend to get it from them!"

Kagome warily stood back, a bit nervous to be in Vegeta's presence right now because she had never seen him so angry before, "Bury them," He ordered and Kagome quickly did so, making sure they were deep within the ground so no one would even think to look for them there, "Let's go."

Kagome felt a tiny bit of sympathy for the unfortunate Namekian that Vegeta found first...

~00~

Both Gohan and Krillin stopped in their tracks, shivering at the killer intent within the air, "I-it couldn't be..." Krillin stuttered, swallowing nervously as he turned to Gohan, "I'm going to try and stall them as long as I can. You go on ahead to the Grand Elder's place."

Gohan hesitated, looking like he was about to protest, though Krillin's glare stopped him from doing so, "Uh... okay! I'll be quick!" He promised, turning around and flying as fast as he possibly could towards the Grand Elder's home.

Krillin trembled, looking warily around the serene sky for any sign of the Saiyans. He widened his eyes, gasping in shock when two blurs abruptly passed him, _'That speed! I didn't even see them!'_

"You again, Human-chan?" Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "How many times must we meet?" She asked with an irritated sigh, "What are you doing out here alone?"

Krillin frowned, furrowing his brows, _'Why are they here? They wouldn't be wasting time if they had all seven Dragon Balls, unless...!' _He had to forcibly pushed down his smirk, guessing that they couldn't guess the password or they didn't have all the Dragon Balls yet.

"You're pushing your luck, human," Vegeta growled, ready for bloodshed, "I'm not in the mood to see your pathetic face!" He took a threatening step forward, thinking that a little slaughter might relieve some of his tension.

Both Saiyans instantly paused at the sudden and rapid rise in Ki.

"What the...?" Kagome blinked, looking in the direction where the familiar energy was coming from, "That mountain is where Kakarott's boy flew off to, isn't it?" She asked, scenting Krillin's sudden panic at her guess.

"Come, we will waste no more time on this one," Vegeta ordered, giving Krillin an arrogant smirk, "It's always wise to get rid of the bigger threat first." He subtly insulted, flying off in a flash of white light; Kagome right behind him.

"Wait...!" Krillin saw that he had no choice but to follow after Vegeta and Kagome, hoping that Gohan would be done with his power-up by the time they got there.

"What's this place supposed to be?" Vegeta observed the home, giving it an emotionless look as Krillin landed right behind them.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" Krillin protested loudly, stopping with a blink as the two Saiyans paused. He glanced around them, seeing the Grand Elder's guardian, Nail, blocking their way.

"Leave us in peace." Nail ordered, though Vegeta only huffed with dark amusement.

"And what if we don't?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, flicking his eyes over to the Grand Elder's home when the Ki rose more sharply than ever, "I see now. Kakarott must be holed up in there!"

_'That is not Kakarott,' _Kagome stayed silent, looking at the home with curious blue eyes, _'But could Gohan really be that strong?' _She wondered, watching the open doorway keenly as the boy stepped out.

Vegeta looked taken back, "What?" He growled in surprise, almost disbelieving his eyes, "The brat! What the hell were you doing in there? Why did your power level just spike?"

Krillin snickered behind them, feeling his confidence rise along with Gohan's Ki.

However, everyone – even though Kagome and Nail didn't show it externally – was surprised when Vegeta began to chuckle deeply from his chest, "Do you really think that you can beat me? Really? Trust me, kid, you're still light-years away from my experience."

Gohan took a step forward, though blinked when Nail lightly pushed him back, "A Namekian, is it? Well, I suppose that I always could beat the secret of the Dragon Balls out of you." Vegeta grinned darkly.

However, everything was interrupted when Dende peered quickly out from behind the door, "Please, wait, stop! The Grand Elder said that there is something really, really powerful about to land on Namek!"

"What?" Nail narrowed his eyes as Vegeta glanced back to the home.

"Grand Elder? Is he your leader or something?" Vegeta didn't sound very interested as he asked the question.

"Hey, I sense it, too!" Krillin gasped, smiling widely, "It just has to be Goku! Who else could it be?"

Both Vegeta and Kagome looked upwards, expanding their senses as Gohan looked a bit concerned, "No... it doesn't really feel like Dad. And it feels like there's more than one."

"No, it can't be!" Vegeta gasped in disbelief, his pupils constricting in size, "One, two, three, four, five..." He counted each energy off, "It is them! Frieza actually summoned the Ginyu Force?"

"You have to be kidding!" Kagome shrieked, "Why in the seven hells would Frieza do that?" She panicked.

"Tell me now, Namekian! I don't have time to play games!" Vegeta snarled, "I'll make a deal with you! Tell me how to use the Dragon Balls and I won't lay a finger on you and your planet! Things are about to get very ugly for us if we don't act now!"

"As if we we would be dumb enough to fall for that!" Krillin scoffed, "Why in the hell should we trust someone like you?"

"Tch! They possess scouters that can track us half-way around the planet! And trust me, they aren't here to make friends!" Vegeta snapped, "The only way to beat the Ginyu Force is for me to be immortal!"

"He's telling the truth," Nail's apathetic voice cut in, causing Krillin to blink, "I can sense them. There are five of them and they are hostile."

Krillin bit his lip, "Fine, but why not make Gohan immortal?"

"Are you insane? The boy has absolutely no tactical experience whatsoever!" Vegeta retorted with a roar.

"B-but... but then we would waste the one wish we came here for...!" Krillin clenched his fists.

"You get more than one wish," Nail interrupted again, "The Dragon Balls will grant you three of them," Both Gohan and Krillin gasped, "With two to spare, surely you will get what you came here for."

"The longer you mull this over, the less time we have," Kagome warned, "There's no way we could ever hope to defeat the Ginyu Force the way we are now!"

Krillin could see no other choice, "Fine! But you have to keep your promise and not lay a finger on us!" Krillin took off, the three other warriors following quickly after him.

"They're here!" Kagome looked rather agitated, "And they're already gaining on us quickly!"

"They're right down there!" Vegeta called out, recalling the spot where they had buried the Dragon Balls, "They're in the dirt!" All four landed on the ground, rushing up to the Dragon Balls.

They would have got to them, if it wasn't for the five beings that suddenly blocked them.

The large purple one was the first to speak, "Hello, Vegeta!" He greeted casually, his grin widening once he locked his eyes on Kagome, "Tsundere-chan, I've missed you!"

Kagome shuddered, looking rather disturbed, "Fuck, not now!" She heard Vegeta mutter angrily, "Only a few more steps and we were there!"

"We're supposed to be looking for these things called Dragon Balls. I don't suppose you would mind helping us look for them?" Captain Ginyu smirked, glancing around the area and easily spotting the recently dug-up dirt, "And look at that!" He kicked the dirt away, unveiling the Dragon Balls in all their golden glory, "All seven are here and ready to go!"

_'Vegeta wasn't kidding! I wouldn't stand two seconds against these guys!' _Krillin trembled under the power he could feel radiating off them in waves, _'Their power is incredible! Especially the guy in the front – he makes the rest look like kittens!'_

"Ginyu-Taichou, just give me one of the balls and I'll do _whatever _you want." Kagome lowered her voice seductively, feeling that desperate just to get one ball away from the Ginyu Force. She twitched in anger when Ginyu's teammates all gave vulgar catcalls.

"That's an awfully tempting offer, Sweetheart, but I'm afraid that I must decline," Ginyu replied suggestively, "At least, I have to decline for _these _balls," He gestured to the Dragon Balls as he made the crude remark, "I'm sure that Frieza-sama would not appreciate that. Maybe another time?"

Kagome seriously wanted to rip out Ginyu's tongue for that filthy little comment.

Instead, she acted without warning, using all the speed she had in her legs to appear in front of one of the Dragon Balls and kick it far away with all her strength; all within less than a second. Her comrades all looked shocked, their eyes trying to follow the path of the Dragon Ball.

Ginyu was the only one who could completely follow Burter's speed, all the way when he leapt up and caught the Dragon Ball and when came back down to the ground, "Welcome back." He greeted and was satisfied when everyone swiftly turned back to him.

"H-how can anyone be that fast?" Gohan stammered, shaking because he didn't even _see _the tall blue one move from his spot.

"I suppose you thought you were being clever, Tsundere-chan?" Ginyu asked, shaking his head with a sigh, "But I guess you forgot. When it comes to raw speed, Burter's the fastest in the universe!" He smirked, looking down at the dismayed girl, "Tsundere-chan, that was very naughty of you! Maybe I'll have to punish you? I'm sure that Frieza-sama won't mind."

Kagome quickly backed up, surprised as Ginyu seemed to let her rejoin her companions, "I'll pass." She muttered, tensing because she knew that it would useless to try and beat them.

They could always try, but it would fail regardless.

She had never expected for Frieza to call in the Ginyu Force of all beings...

They stood absolutely no chance.

* * *

Hehe – I love the Ginyu Force...

YukimuraShuusukeGirl decided kindly to make 'Servitude' a fanfic trailer on Youtube. Go check it out and comment if you have time!

(Link's on my profile)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Ginyu glanced back at the Dragon Balls, smirking arrogantly, "Now that we have this business out of the way, I'd say it's time to have a little fun. We would like to show you a good time." His tone was anything but fun.

"What do we do now? Do we really fight these guys?" Krillin asked lowly, getting a glare from Vegeta and an eye roll from Kagome.

"It's pretty obvious that we can't outrun them," Kagome responded sarcastically, "What choice do we have, Human-chan?"

Krillin frowned at her, a bit annoyed with that irritating nickname, "My name is Krillin! It's not that hard to say!"

"Right, Kuririn," Kagome smirked, getting wrong on purpose. Her temporary amusement grew as Krillin repeated his name loudly, "Sorry, I stuttered, Kuririn-chan." Krillin decided to forget about it, knowing now was not the time to be worried about such things.

"I hate to say this," Vegeta rudely interrupted, not in the mood for such foolishness, "But we have to fight together if we want to even stand a sliver of a chance. With the abilities I saw you use on Earth, I doubt you will be of much use, but it's better than nothing."

"I'll take Vegeta and Kagome myself," Ginyu stated, immediately getting loud protests from his team members. He sighed, relenting, "Fine. I suppose fair is fair. I'll take the Dragon Balls back to Frieza-sama and you can decide who gets who," He smirked, eyeing Kagome, "But try not to mess up Tsundere-chan's pretty little face up too much."

Krillin muttered something under his breath, though Kagome managed to catch it with her sensitive hearing, "Tsundere? They have anime in space?" He shivered when Kagome instantly glared at him, intently looking at him with her blazing blue eyes.

"Are you saying that you actually know what 'Tsundere' means?" She demanded, looking rather irritated, "That bastard has been calling me that for my whole life and I haven't a clue what it means."

Krillin sighed, "I'll explain it later. If we survive, that is." He mumbled grimly, focusing his attention back onto the Ginyu Force.

"Now whoever wins Ja-Ken-Po will get Vegeta and Kagome," Guldo smirked, "And for second place, they can get the two runts over there."

Vegeta, Kagome, Gohan, and Krillin could only watch with a variety of emotions – mostly surprise and anger – as the Ginyu Force actually began to play Scissors-Paper-Rock over who would fight them, "A-are they actually serious?" Gohan stuttered, looking taken back, "S-should we try and run away now?"

"Yeah!" Recoome cheered conceitedly, winning the first match, "I win! I get Vegeta and Kagome!" He threw his arms into the air, ignoring Guldo's four-eyed glare.

"And I get the runts..." Guldo grumbled with disappointment, shaking his green head.

"Tell you what, Guldo, once I've had my fun, you can finish Vegeta off," Recoome smirked, "Ginyu-Taichou doesn't want Kagome-chan to get too hurt, does he?"

Ginyu simply nodded, "Tsundere-chan will eventually stop playing hard to get." He stated with a snicker, levitating the Dragon Balls with his Ki.

"For Fuck's sake, I outright hate you!" Kagome hollered, her face turning a bright red in her anger, "And stop calling me that ridiculous name already!"

"Well, if you would kindly excuse me, Tsundere-chan, I have to be getting these Dragon Balls to Frieza-sama," Ginyu said in mockingly polite tone, seemingly not hearing or choosing to ignore Kagome's last words, "We can continue on with our love game afterward." Ginyu laughed loudly, taking off in the direction where Frieza was; his laughter only going a notch higher as Kagome roared out with rage.

"I won't let you go!" Gohan growled, his Ki already charged in his hand as he readied himself to throw it in Ginyu's direction. However, a gloved hand stopped his arm in its tracks, "Kagome?"

"Save your energy, Kiddo," Kagome ordered, "There's no point in wasting it on him. We have to beat these bastards first." She gestured with a snort towards the four remaining members of the Ginyu Force.

"You, get over here," Vegeta commanded, glaring at Krillin, "Do not let Guldo's ridiculous looks fool you. He may lack physical strength, but he makes up for it in his psychic abilities, so keep your guard up," Vegeta glowered with a piercing stare, "Now it's true that Kakarott didn't come with you?"

"No, Goku didn't, but he's on his way. He'll be here soon." Krillin quickly responded.

"Soon isn't enough. We need him here now," Vegeta growled lowly, "As much as I hate to admit it, but Kakarott would even out the odds."

Both Guldo and Recoome stepped forward after doing a bit of stretching, as if this were nothing more than a mere daily exercise, "Who's first?" Recoome gave Guldo a smirk, "You can have the honours."

"Right," Guldo scoffed, "You just want me to get the runts out of the way. Some honour." He rolled his four eyes, though he ambled forwards anyway.

Gohan and Krillin also stepped forward, preparing themselves mentally, "Remember the training on the spaceship?" Krillin asked lowly and Gohan nodded quickly, "Well, fire it up!" He called out, releasing his suppressed Ki, much to the Ginyu Force's surprise.

"What just happened?" Guldo gasped, completely unprepared for the the rapid spike in Ki as Gohan and Krillin flew up into the air, releasing an energy blast in his direction, "You wish!" The alien huffed, inhaling deeply before completely holding his breath, "FREEZE!"

Time immediately stopped.

Guldo attempted to run out of the Ki's way, though something stopped him. He widened his eyes, almost letting go of his breath when Kagome glared dangerously down at him, "It's a miracle that you managed to get in the little club." She sneered, tightening her grip on Guldo's shoulder to the point of pain as he only stared at her in shock.

_'How... how is she not affected by my time spell?' _He thought with a panic, struggling and gaping as he almost ran out of breath.

"In fact, I actually feel sorry for you," Kagome smirked fiercely, "So I'll be kind and just put you out of your pathetic misery!" It didn't take too much strength to completely decapitate the small, fat alien and she enjoyed watching his head roll across the ground.

Time immediately resumed.

Everyone stared in shock, not knowing what really happened as Guldo's headless body collapsed to the ground. Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust, destroying the body with a simple low-level Ki blast.

"W-what just happened?" Jeice stared with wide eyes, "Why weren't ya affected by Guldo's time spell?"

Kagome huffed, "How the hell should I know?" She retorted, actually wondering the same thing herself. Why was she not affected by the time spell like everyone else? "I think the real question is why you have that inappropriate accent?" She snickered, receiving a few angry stammers from the red-skinned alien.

Vegeta stared, not exactly sure what had just happened, but he didn't let it affect him mentally, "Well? You have one down! Who's next?" He demanded of the Ginyu Force, though they seemed completely preoccupied with something else.

"Without Guldo, that means our trademark Ginyu Fighting Pose is going to be all out of whack!" Recoome honestly looked as if the universe was going to end. The three remaining glanced at each other, suddenly contorting into ridiculous poses that only managed to piss off Vegeta even more, "Oh, I knew it! The balance is all off," Recoome sighed, turning his glare to the Earthlings and the Saiyans, "Captain's not going to be too happy! We worked real hard on that pose! Now's he gonna hafta come up with a new one!"

"Get on with it!" Vegeta snarled, his anger was starting to skyrocket at the nonsensical situation.

"I still got Vegeta and Kagome," Recoome quickly claimed, "You two can decide who gets the runts." He smirked, watching his fellow teammates play Scissors-Paper-Rock once more.

Recoome laughed with sinister intent, stepping forward slowly as Vegeta and Kagome tensed, "It's my turn, Vegeta, Kagome-chan. What do you say? Let's do this thing!" He steps were extremely confident, "Your little friends can play, too! You can come at me all at once, I don't really care!"

"Do go too overboard!" Burter hissed, "We get the runts, remember?"

"Now you'll feel the power of RECOOME!" The red-haired alien made yet another ridiculous pose, much to Vegeta and Kagome's irritation.

Neither Vegeta or Kagome hesitated, instead, they charged with full force, raising their Ki to incredible heights, much to Gohan and Krillin's amazement. They gasped, unable to even see the Saiyans' movements as Vegeta harshly slammed his fist into Recoome's face, sending flying backwards.

Kagome was more than ready for him, pushing her legs off the ground for more speed and she connected with a high-flying kick that sent Recoome smashing into the ground. She grabbed his thickly-muscled leg, spinning her feet around in a few circles until she had enough momentum to throw him far.

Recoome crashed into some rocks as Vegeta was already done charging his Ki. Gohan and Krillin were speechless in amazement, almost in disbelief at the amount of power behind Vegeta's Ki blast as he sent it hurling towards Reccome.

Everyone was temporarily blinded by the bright light and the rising dust and debris, "D-did they do it?" Krillin hesitantly smiled, "It's kinda frightening how strong Vegeta and Kagome have gotten. They totally blew that guy away!"

"N-no!" Gohan gasped, stuttering as he felt Recoome's Ki, "Wait! D-do you feel that? He's still alive!"

Both Vegeta and Kagome narrowed their eyes in disdain and distaste as Recoome made yet another bizarre pose; his armour was completely shattered and his remaining clothes were in tatters, but other than that, Recoome did not seemed fazed in the very least.

"Good lil' warmup! Now, let's go for real!" Recoome cracked his knuckles, "Are you ready for the real thing, Vegeta?" He gave a mere second in warning, "RECOOME-KICK!" Vegeta could not react in time, though Kagome barely managed to get Recoome to veer off course by a charging tackle.

"So, the girlie likes it rough?" Recoome smirked, rearing back his fist, though Kagome managed to right herself by quickly leaping off her hands and back to feet. She pushed off the ground, charging forwards in a blur as she threw out a few hundred punches. However, Recoome easily parried them with his much, much larger size and thick muscle.

"RECOOME-ELBOW!" Kagome, despite her small stature, was unable to dodge the very tough elbow that sent her to land flat on her stomach on the harsh ground. It hurt like hell, but she quickly scrambled to all fours so she could push herself off the ground to avoid Recoome's next attack.

"You're too slo–!" Recoome began to taunt, though was abruptly cut off when Vegeta, using all the speed and momentum he had gained by their distance, slammed his fist into the side of Recooome's face, effectively saving Kagome from another damaging blow.

However, neither expected for Recoome to recover so quickly, "As I was saying, too slow!" He swatted Vegeta down into the water like a fly, laughing moronically when he spotted Vegeta charging through the lake.

Vegeta sped upwards, ramming his head right into Recoome's stomach that seemingly had him groaning in pain. Kagome took the second to back-flip in the air, her legs gaining that propulsion that they needed to cause some damage. She smashed her legs into Recoome's back, in the exact same spot that Vegeta had hit from underneath. Both Saiyans smirked when they heard the unmissable sound of shattering bones – probably a few of his ribs and vertebrae.

However, luck was not their side at all, "Good!" Recoome immediately grabbed Vegeta, entrapping him underneath his massive size, "That was a nice try!" Somehow, he had managed to keep Vegeta subdued with only one arm as his other arm grabbed Kagome before she could escape, "But it wasn't good enough!"

Recoome flew full force towards the ground, both Vegeta and Kagome held up above his head, "YOU LOSE!" The red-haired alien released them, causing them to take the full force of the brutal attack.

"Kagome!" Gohan cried out worriedly, unable to see her because of Recoome's massive size and the dust within the air, "Kagome!"

As soon as the dust cleared, Gohan could see Vegeta, who was half-way buried in a large crater. Kagome was lying motionlessly on her side, seemingly taking less of an impact than Vegeta.

Recoome stood over the two Saiyans, laughing and giggling quite evilly, "Hey, there!" He grabbed Vegeta by his leg, pulling his dirt-submerged body out of the ground and holding him upside down. He then grabbed Kagome by her arm, lifting up her so he could observe her face, "You two still with me?" He asked loudly, "You haven't kicked the bucket yet, have you?"

Vegeta suddenly released a blast of Ki directly into Recoome's face, causing Kagome to go flying in another direction as his grip loosened. She hit the ground hard, moaning in slight pain. The last attack of Recoome's had already did a large number on her body and she certainly didn't want to drag it out any longer.

Vegeta panted, barely able to stand up as he looked in the direction of where Recoome had landed. His eyes widened in disbelief as Recoome preformed a couple of flips to right himself up, "Upsie Daisy!"

"Y-You have to be joking!" Krillin gasped, "Nothing, not even after that?"

"You're fighting dirty, just the way I like it!" Recoome smirked, much to the dark amusement of his two teammates, "If you got anymore more moves, now's the time to use them, or I'm just gonna finish you off!"

Vegeta grit his teeth, still panting quite heavily as he wiped the blood that dripped down his face in rivets, _'He's just been toying with us this whole time!' _He glanced over to Kagome, who was slowly getting up from the ground, looking just as exhausted as he felt.

"Gohan," Krillin said quietly, catching the boy's attention, "If Vegeta and Kagome go down, then those freaks will come after us. A-and when they do, we won't be able to beat them. At this point, we have to go all out or nothing. Are you with me?" Krillin asked and Gohan nodded with a rough swallow.

"It's time to go!" Recoome contorted into another moronic pose, looking much like a ballerina, "It was nice knowing you, Vegeta!"

"All right, Gohan. It's now or never. I doubt that Vegeta and Kagome have enough strength to dodge another of that guy's attack. If we don't get them out of there, then they're finished!" Krillin tensed along with Gohan, ready to intervene at any moment.

"RECOOME-ERASER-GUN!" Recoome opened his mouth wide, Ki quite visible as it charged into a powerful blast. Vegeta widened his eyes, leaning forward to try and avoid the energy that would probably finish him if he didn't dodge it.

Kagome stumbled up to her feet, seeing no other choice other than to put her own life at risk in order to save them both. She slid in front of Vegeta, using all her remaining Ki left in her body and focusing it in her hands. She put her hands up, just barely managing to stop the Ki in its tracks, though it was pushing her back as she struggled to keep her balance.

All while this was happening, Krillin rushed in, throwing out a surprise kick that completely startled Recoome into closing his mouth and effectively stopping the attack. The red-haired alien smashed into the ground as Krillin glanced up to see what was happening. He widened his eyes at the sight.

Kagome had somehow managed enough strength to keep Recoome's attack at bay. Gohan and Vegeta were both staring at the woman in front of them, completely speechless. Kagome closed her blue eyes, opening her own mouth wide and she inhaled deeply, sucking in the air around her along with Recoome's Ki.

Everyone watched in amazement as Recoome's energy was fully sucked into Kagome's mouth. She paused for a moment, her eyes watering at the massive amount of foreign Ki that she had taken in her body. She refocused her Ki from her hands into Recoome's Ki, intentionally doubling amount of power. She opened her eyes, forcibly pushing both energies out of her mouth and back to Recoome.

Everyone watched in awe as the surroundings were lit up with a bright explosion and Recoome seemed to fall motionlessly to the ground after it faded, "D-did she get him?" Krillin hesitantly asked, his body trembling at the amount of force that attack had.

_'What sort of attack was that?' _Vegeta wondered mentally, having never seen it before. He watched as his female Saiyan companion panted in exhaustion, looking as if she would fall over at any time, _'How the hell did she do that?'_

"Kagome, are you okay?" Gohan asked in concern, running up to Kagome when she slumped down to her knees in fatigue. He hesitantly smiled when Kagome gave him a feeble and weak smirk, ruffling his hair with her hand.

"Don't worry about me, Kiddo," Kagome frowned, turning back to the fallen Recoome, "I don't think he's dead yet." She said regretfully, gritting her teeth when Recoome slowly jumped to his feet.

"Oooohhh, I've never seen that kind of attack before! You got me good, Kagome-chan!" Recoome wiped off any dust that had accumulated on his tatters of clothing and skin, "And that punch you gave me on the top of my head," He addressed Krillin, "It made me close my mouth, so I have a feeling I'll be pissed the next time I look in the mirror." He grinned, revealing many broken, missing, and cracked teeth.

"Hey, Jeice, Burter – let me take them all on, please? C'mon, you don't mind, do ya?" Recoome asked loudly, much to the exasperation of his teammates.

"This figures," Jeice rolled his eyes while Burter simply relented, "Go ahead! Take them all out, but you definitely owe us one!"

"AWESOME!" Reccome replied excitedly, pumping his fists, much to Krillin's horror. He smirked, turning back to his 'playmates', "You're all my bitches, now!" He cracked his knuckles threateningly, "RECOOME-KICK!" His kick completely took Krillin by surprise, sending him flying and crashing roughly into the ground, "Whoops, guess I shoulda eased up on the power!"

"Krillin-san!" Gohan left Kagome's side for his companion, hovering over him in concern, "Krillin-san, please be okay!"

"Oh, wow," Krillin muttered, unable to move because of the intense pain throughout his entire body, "I think he broke every single bone in my body with that one kick," He smiled bitterly, "Even after the power-up the Grand Elder gave me, I'm still completely worthless!"

"Don't say that, Krillin-san! You have to hold on!" Gohan cried out in panic, blinking when Kagome stumbled over to them, "Kagome?" He looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I don't think I have any Ki left to fight Recoome," Kagome lamented, "But I can suppress some of Kuririn's pain," She winced as she let her blue healing energy flow through her fingers, "I'm sorry to put you in this position, but you're the only one left to fight him, Kid."

Gohan growled angrily, glaring with hate at Recoome, "You bastard! This... this isn't over!" He cursed, "I won't give up yet!"

"Well, you will!" Recoome laughed stupidly, amused by the brat's courage.

Gohan cried out as he leapt towards Recoome, letting out a noise of pain when he simply swatted him away like he was less than a mere fly. He crashed into the ground, curling his fists into the dirt as he slowly got up to his knees, "Like I said, I'm not giving up!" Gohan heaved, knowing everyone was depending on him now.

Recoome shook his head with dark entertainment, slapping around Gohan like he was a rag-doll. He laughed loudly when the boy bounced roughly around the terrain, groaning in pain. He got up, only to fall back down in weakness.

Kagome bit her lip, unable to watch the horrible scene anymore, "Sorry, Kuririn-chan," She apologised lowly, getting to her feet, "I know you're still in pain, but Gohan needs some help." She ran towards them, ignoring her pain as Recoome glanced with a grin at her blatant attack.

"It's gonna take a little more than that, Kagome-chan!" He shouted in glee, forgetting about the kid as he charged towards the girl, snickering when Kagome only closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit.

Gohan launched his attack, punching Recoome in the back with all his remaining strength. However, it didn't have very much effect as Recoome merely spun around, elbowing him harshly in the stomach and sending him sprawling back to the ground.

Gohan lied motionlessly, obviously unconscious from the blow and Kagome gasped in horror at Gohan's situation. She glared in loathing, desperately trying to think of a plan to take him down.

"That pathetic little runt," Vegeta murmured, holding his broken arm, "And here I thought he had powered-up."

"That was lame! You're all just a bunch of losers!" Recoome taunted, "I didn't even break a sweat!"

Everyone glanced over in shock when something abruptly crashed into the planet not too far from them.

"What the hell...?" Kagome muttered, widening her blue eyes when a blur of power simply passed Recoome like he was nothing, landing right in front of her and Gohan.

"It's about time." Vegeta muttered, glaring.

And Kagome felt her heart beat faster and her cheeks heat up and her stomach squirm with butterflies as Goku looked down at her with concern.

Kakarott had finally showed up...

* * *

Review, please! It's my much needed inspiration! I'm a bit saddened to see them fall for the last few chapters... T^T

I got more fan art! The link's on my profile, so go check it out and comment on it if you have time!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Everyone stared in complete shock at the orange-clad warrior.

"K-Kakarott...!" Kagome stammered, her normally ashen cheeks burning hot as Goku stared down at her with obvious concern. She struggled to something–_anything–_but nothing came out of her mouth when Goku kneeled down in front of her.

"Kagome, you look like you've been through the ringer," Goku lightly joked, though his voice still held a worried tone, "You've really had it rough, huh?" He glanced down at Gohan, who was lying unconscious in front of her, "You tried to protect Gohan again?" He felt really bad about not getting there earlier.

"H-he's too strong..." Kagome finally managed to mutter, stiffening when she felt Goku's hand pat her on the head affectionately. Her face burned even hotter at the kindness and she could only look away awkwardly.

"Here, I've brought you something," Goku offered his hand warmly and Kagome noticed there was something small sitting on his palm. She looked at it questioningly, "It's a Senzu Bean. Eat it, trust me, you'll feel a lot better afterward!" Goku grinned, quickly popping it into her mouth when she opened her lips to say something.

Kagome reflexively swallowed it, widening her eyes when her body felt renewed with energy and her injuries no longer throbbed in pain, "Do you have anymore?" She asked anxiously, no longer concerned with herself, but with Gohan's current state, "You've better not have wasted your only one on me!"

Goku chuckled, "Of course I have more!" He picked up Gohan gently, shaking him softly, "Here, Son. I brought you a Senzu Bean," He furrowed his brows, "No good. He's still unconscious, so he probably can't hear me," Goku lightly opened Gohan's mouth, placing the Senzu Bean inside and stroking his throat so it would go down smoothly, "Feel better?" He asked after Gohan opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of him.

"D-Dad...!" Gohan inhaled sharply, "It's you! It's really you!" He grabbed onto Goku's shirt, cuddling his face into his stomach, "You're here!"

"Good as new!" Goku smiled brightly, wiping off all the dust off of Gohan's fighting clothes as Kagome looked on in awe at the healing properties of the Senzu Bean.

"Kagome! And Krillin-san!" Gohan quickly ripped himself away from his father, looking around in concern, "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked anxiously, seeing that Kagome was just sitting a few feet away from him.

Kagome blinked, nodding slowly and letting a noise of embarrassment escape her as Gohan threw his arms around her neck affectionately, rubbing his face into her shoulder, "I'm sorry! I couldn't do it! I couldn't go up against that guy – h-he's... he's just too strong for me!" Gohan apologised, hoping that his former mentor wouldn't be too disappointed with him.

Goku looked on at the cute scene with a content smile and it only widened more when Kagome flushed even more and awkwardly patted Gohan's hair, "Don't be sorry, Kiddo. Not even me or Vegeta could go against him. You did good with what you had."

Goku kneeled down again, observing Kagome's face intently and curiously, much to her chagrin, "Krillin was right! You really are a 'Tsundere'!" He scratched his head and his smile turned goofy, "I had to look it up to find out what it meant." He admitted, looking taken back when Kagome's face was suddenly right up to his own.

"Can you tell me what it means?" Kagome huffed, "Everyone calls me that and I don't even know what it means!" She squeaked, feeling Goku rub his nose against hers and teasingly poking her in the forehead with a lone finger.

"After the fight," Goku promised, "Now, we need to get one of these Senzu Beans to Krillin," He stood up again, gesturing for Kagome and Gohan to follow after him, though the former only did so hesitantly, "You all had it pretty rough here, huh?" He asked, walking over to Krillin as the two followed behind him.

"Yeah, we didn't think we were going to make it." Gohan said, glancing up at the two older Saiyans and noticing when Goku quickly glanced over to Vegeta with a frown.

"What happened to Vegeta? He's looking pretty beat up, too." Goku asked, eyeing Vegeta, who was quite a distance away from them, holding an obviously broken arm

"The big dumb-looking guy!" Gohan growled lowly, "Vegeta and Kagome tried to beat him before us, but he's just too strong for all of us!"

"Goku..." Krillin laughed in relief at the sight of his best friend, despite the pain it caused his body to do so.

Goku grinned, "Krillin! Sorry it took me so long!" He grabbed something from a small bag, "Here, Senzu Bean?" He offered warmly to his fallen friend.

"Yeah, thanks, buddy," Krillin chewed the bean, standing up with no problems, "But it's not really going to help. I know you're strong and all, but these guys powers are just on a whole different level! We will just get clobbered again, even Vegeta and Kagome were–"

Goku quickly interrupted, glancing over at Vegeta curiously, "Right, I heard. But I don't get it, why is Vegeta fighting all these guys? Aren't they supposed to be on the same side?"

"Because we've betrayed Freiza, that's why," Kagome answered, "We were no longer content playing his little slave role anymore and we thought the Dragon Balls would put him away for good."

Goku nodded, though he put his hand on Krillin's head to get the full story, "You don't need to explain. I'll feel it out," He closed his eyes, sorting through Krillin's thoughts and gathering the needed information though Krillin's memories. He opened his eyes again, "Oh, so that's it! I saw the whole story! I saw the Grand Elder and how he gave you two that power boost and that Bulma still is safe. And the part about Frieza and the Dragon Balls and even these Ginyu guys!"

"W-what? That's crazy! Since when do you know how to read minds?" Krillin looked completely amazed and perplexed at the same time.

"Oh, it's a neat little trick Midoriko taught me on the other side." Goku replied, though Kagome quickly turned to stare at him at that sound of that name again

"Who is she?" Kagome asked quietly, "This Midoriko person? You keep saying her name."

Goku looked rather curious, "I met her on Kaio-sama's planet. She said that she knew you very well and that she was sorta your mother." He scratched his head, trying to recall Midoriko's exact words.

"Sort of my mother?" Kagome looked confused, "I've never met this Midoriko before, so how does she know so much about me?"

Goku shrugged, "I don't know." He decided not to say anything about the Shikon no Tama that Midoriko had mentioned before. For now, it was better kept secret that Kagome, whether knowingly or unknowingly, possessed a small jewel that equalled in power with the Dragon Balls.

That would certainly would cause more chaos if the knowledge came out.

"Vegeta is still as nasty as ever, but he saved you guys, so we owe him one," Goku dipped into the small bag, lifting out another bean, "This is the last Senzu Bean, huh?" He blinked when Kagome put her hands on top of his.

"If this is the last one, then please give it to Vegeta." Kagome pleaded, blinking when Goku simply squeezed her hands warmly in response.

"If it means that much to you, then why not?" Goku grinned, though was a bit confused when he felt his blood stir with something – something that only happened to him when he was fighting, that primal feeling seemed to explode when Kagome's hands tightened around his own hands gratefully and she threw him a beautiful smile.

Goku tried to ignore the strange feelings for now, knowing it wasn't the time for them when they still had three enemies to beat, "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out, catching the Saiyan's attention. He threw the bean without any other words and Vegeta caught it with ease and looked down at it suspiciously.

Kagome blurred into motion, but not before giving Goku a shy, but thankful expression, as she quickly appeared at Vegeta's side, "Vegeta, eat it. It'll really help!" Kagome urged, seeing that Vegeta was still glaring at Goku. She sighed silently, grabbing the bean out of Vegeta's hand and shoving it into his mouth in less than a second, much to Vegeta's shock.

He chewed it, widening his eyes when he felt his strength return ten-fold, "W-what's happening?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Kakarott had them. I don't really know what they are, but they're great!"

"What are you thinking? Even if we heal Vegeta, we still don't stand a chance!" Krillin grit his teeth, not understanding Goku's seemingly foolish move.

Goku simply smirked in response, "I want to make sure that Vegeta stays in good shape for our rematch back on Earth," He ignored Gohan and Krillin's gasps of disbelief and stepped forward instead, "Stay right here. I'll take care of these Ginyu guys!"

"W-what? Are you serious? All of them? All by yourself?" Krillin looked at Goku like he had suddenly lost his sanity.

Kagome blinked, looking at Goku with curiosity, "Is he... actually going to take on Recoome on his own?" She murmured, expanding her senses and feeling's Goku power level, "His Ki is even weaker now than it was on Earth..."

"He's completely suppressing his energy, that's why!" Vegeta snarled, glaring at Goku, who was staring confidently at Recoome.

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Well, maybe we have a chance now," She smirked, disappearing from Vegeta's side, ignoring his demand to come back as she did so, and reappeared at Goku's side, "Kakarott – you don't have to fight alone. I'll help you because we owe you one!" She smirked brightly, looking a bit surprised when Goku smiled apologetically at her.

"Thanks a lot for the offer, but I can take him alone!" Goku reassured her, grinning at her cutely confused expression, "It won't take me very long at all!"

Recoome laughed his stupid laugh, "You think you're so tough, huh?" He turned back to his teammates, "Hey! Tell me the new guy's power level so I don't pummel him in one shot!" He called out loudly and obnoxiously.

"You might not be able to help it," Burter snickered, seeing the power level on his scouter, "His power is only about five thousand!"

Recoome looked rather disappointed, "Aww, is that really all you got?" He sighed, as if he were let down by the news, "You're just all talk, like the rest of these losers!"

Kagome glared with irritation, "At least Kakarott owns a brain!" She taunted, sneering as she defended Goku against Recoome's slanderous words, "And he's a hell of a lot prettier than you!" She stuck out her tongue immaturely and Recoome gasped in shock as if he were offended by her insult.

"I'm flattered!" Goku smiled brightly, causing Kagome to realise what she had just implied and she flushed deeply in mortification. He then turned back to Recoome with that confident smirk, "You can't beat me. I can tell just by looking at you."

Recoome honestly looked dumbfounded for a moment, before he laughed unpleasantly, "You're hilarious! Ya hear that, Boys? Funny-man's got a million of 'em! I'm about to keel over just by laughing so hard!"

Vegeta gasped audibly, seemingly finally realising something, "It can't be! Kakarott... could he really have?" Vegeta looked on in disbelief, "Could Kakarott really have become a... Super Saiyan?"

"Well, let's get this thing done! I want to wipe that little smile off your face!" Recoome shifted offensively, "It's lights out for you!" And much to Goku's surprise, Recoome contorted into various laughable poses that had him blinking, "Now feel the power of RECOOME-PUNCH!"

Kagome blinked, utterly speechless from her sudden place in Goku's arms as he had moved himself and her without her even knowing it, "You okay, Kagome?" He asked, looking down curiously at the girl in his arms bridal-style.

Recoome almost fell over, just barely regaining his balance as he looked around dumbly, "W-where'd he go?" He asked stupidly, looking much like a giant red-haired moron.

Vegeta stared with wide eyes, having managing to follow Goku's lightning-fast movements with his own eyes.

"That's strange. Did you see what happened?" Burter asked Jeice, looking around the clearing for the orange-clad warrior. They suddenly gasped, turning around swiftly to see Goku and Kagome right behind them. The female Saiyan honestly looked just as surprised as they felt, "H-how'd you get there?" Burter snarled.

"You're all working for this Frieza character I've been hearing all about," Goku frowned deeply, "So, I will give you one chance to leave this planet peacefully. If I were you, I would take it!"

Burter and Jeice trembled in rage, charging forwards with incredible speed, only to hit the air as Goku simply reappeared behind them once again, "W-what?" Jeice gasped in shock, "How the hell did we miss?"

Goku hovered slowly in the air, his grip on Kagome not loosening as he stepped down in Recoome for a second time. The girl stared at the ground in shock, her mind scrambling as to find a reason as to how Kakarott became so powerful in such a short amount of time.

"Okay, so you're quick, I'll give you that much!" Recoome smirked, "But it'll take much more than that to beat me! You can't take me down if all you do is run away!" Recoome suddenly began charging his Ki, "All wipe out all five of you with this one shot!"

Goku said absolutely nothing, already knowing he could take down his opponent with only one arm and he shifted Kagome so his other arm was wrapped securely under her breasts just so he could prove it.

Electrified energy travelled off Recoome's body as the ground cracked underneath the pressure of his power, "ULTRA-FIGHTING MIRACLE ATTAC–!" He was abruptly cut off as Goku drove his elbow into his stomach. Everyone gasped in shock as Recoome opened his mouth comically.

"Sorry! But you did kinda leave yourself wide open!" Goku apologised wholeheartedly, "Bad move!" He grinned, watching as Recoome fell in a dead faint to the ground without another word.

"K-Kakarott...!" Kagome seemed to choke on air, staring with wide blue eyes at Recoome's unconscious body from Goku's arms, "Y-you...!" She was thoroughly speechless at what she had just witnessed.

"Whoops! Was that too much for you, Kagome?" Goku grinned that goofy smile, modestly scratching the back of his head with his free arm, "I didn't mean to hit him so hard!"

"Did Dad just win... in one shot?" Gohan stuttered incredulously, not believing what he had just saw. Krillin was in a similar state of shock.

"I-is Recoome down?" Jeice uttered, looking at the scene with wide eyes along with Burter, "But that was just barely a tap!"

"That wasn't any ordinary attack!" Vegeta snarled, the only one able to see the complete attack with his superior eyes, "The amount of force focused into that single point – it was devastating for Recoome!"

Goku slowly glanced over to the two remaining aliens, "So, what's it going to be? Leave here and go back to wherever you came from? Or stay, and make the same mistake that your friend did?" He called out.

Jeice swallowed roughly before smirking, "Do you believe this guy? He's obviously got a few screws loose in the head!"

"Yeah, he knocks out Recoome and suddenly he thinks he's king of the universe," Burter snickered, "It was just a lucky shot, that's all it was!" Jeice eagerly agreed with his comrade.

The two flipped within the air, bending into more strange-looking poses, "It's the Ginyu Force's Red Magma!" The red-skinned alien called out, "JEICE!"

"And the Blue Hurricane, BURTER!" Burter rotated his arms wildly, looking rather moronic as he did so.

Goku frowned, "So, I take it you won't leave quietly?" He didn't bother to budge an inch as Jeice and Burter suddenly appeared in front and behind him. He easily stopped their blows with his arms, somehow manoeuvring Kagome skillfully so she wouldn't get hit. He spun around, kicking the two away to get some space between them.

The clearing was eerily silent for a mere moment before Goku suddenly roared, flexing his muscles and pushing away Jeice and Burter with just the aftermath of his abrupt burst of power.

"Don't worry, Kagome!" Goku had noticed the girl had stiffened uncomfortably against his side, "It'll be over soon enough!" He patted her head soothingly, much to her embarrassment.

"B-but his power's only five thousand! Where'd he get so much Ki?" Jeice gasped in disbelief, reading his scouter for a second time just to be sure of the numbers.

"How do you suppress your Ki so completely?" Kagome asked quietly, "Your burst of power is so fast that not even their advanced scouters can sense it..."

"Oh, that's easy! I can teach you after we're done here!" Goku grinned, his smile fading as he looked back to the two he was currently fighting.

"I won't let him make a fool out of us," Burter growled, "Hey, Jeice! Let's bust out the Purple Comet Crush!" He called out to his partner.

"Been a while since we've used that move," Jeice muttered, smirking, "Sounds good! Let's end this now!"

The two Ginyu members charged up their Ki; their bodies covered in blue and red energy respectively. They suddenly seemed to combine into a whirling disc of pure power, "PURPLE COMET CRUSH!"

Goku simply bounced off the discs of Ki with his lone hand, not moving an inch as dust covered their forms completely from view.

"D-did we get them?" Jeice muttered, gritting his fangs when the dust finally cleared, revealing Goku and Kagome to be unharmed, "You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"They're going to resort to using sneak attacks." Kagome warned, watching as the two muttered to each other over their scouters, scenting how desperate they had become.

"I know." Goku replied with a knowing smirk, prepared for anything as Jeice sent him a blast of Ki his way. He simply deflected it once more, much to the shock of the two Ginyu members. He blurred into motion, reappearing right behind Burter as the blue-skinned alien looked around quickly for him.

"Burter, behind you!" Jeice called out in warning and Burter swiftly turned around, looking rather flustered.

"What? Nobody out-speeds me! I'm Burter, the fastest one in the whole universe!" He growled.

Kagome frowned, having enough being treated like a fragile little child by Kakarott, "Why do you get to be the only one to show off?" She smirked, pushing off Goku's stomach with her legs, much to his and Burter's surprise, and leaving his protective grasp as she rammed her booted foot into Burter's sore spot between his legs, "Recoome's little beating benefited me more than you!"

Kagome snickered, enjoying his loud groan of pain as he flew downwards to the ground. She glanced down, blinking when Burter slammed down onto Goku's fist; him having moved the second she had left his arms.

Goku threw down the unconscious Burter, glancing indifferently up to Jeice, "Your friend isn't dead! But you probably need to pick him up and take him away to see a doctor right away!" He called out of Jeice, much to Vegeta's irritation.

"Don't be a fool, Kakarott! Finish them off while you have the chance!" He ordered with a loud snarl, though Goku didn't seem to hear him or just chose to ignore his words.

"T-this is unreal! We're unbeatable, we're the undefeated Ginyu Force!" Jeice looked around desperately, "So how can this nobody-weakling do this?" He knew it was a pathetic move, but it was the only move he could resort to in this situation without fleeing.

Kagome snarled, feeling Jeice's arms wrap threateningly around her neck while she had been distracted by Goku's move, "So much as move an inch, and I'll blow this girl's head clean off!" Jeice threatened, jamming his finger into her head.

Goku didn't not look very amused at the cowardly tactic, "Come on! Really?" Kagome huffed, bucking up her leg backwards so she hit Jeice in the same spot that she hit Burter. He immediately released her, feeling the extreme pain run through his groin as Kagome reared back her fist, taking him by surprise.

"I-I can't! They've just been toying with us!" Jeice held his face where Kagome had hit him, "And there's nothing I can do!" He could only see one move left and that was to retreat for the moment so he could go and retrieve Ginyu.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kagome was more than ready for him, though she was stopped in her tracks when Goku suddenly appeared under her, grabbing her boot so she couldn't move. She looked at him questioningly, wondering if he was so soft that he would let an enemy go.

"Let him go. I've proved my point, they're no longer a threat." Goku explained and Kagome simply blew her bangs out of her blue eyes in frustration.

"How can a Saiyan be so pure?" She wondered out loud, flushing darkly as Goku grinned warmly up at her.

"You've gotten powerful!" Goku complimented, patting her head once more and Kagome found it rather mortifying that she may actually becoming fond of the affection deep down inside.

She would have liked to bask in the moment a second longer, had it not been for Vegeta.

"Kakarott, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" The Saiyan prince snarled, scenting what Goku was knowingly or unknowingly doing as he kept rubbing his stench all over Kagome. Goku blinked curiously down at him, wondering what Vegeta was implying.

"The woman belongs to me! Go find another mate to fuck around with!"

And Goku had no idea why that primal feeling from earlier seemed to suddenly explode at those words...

* * *

Well, I've have a bad day today. I woke up feeling like crap, so now I'm sick; this chapter had been deleted from my computer, so I spent all day retyping it, and I found out my wrist surgery is being postponed for a month.

Anyways, I worked on this chapter all day for you guys because of your awesome response, please review because it'll make me feel a bit better!

(And more fan art by Shi-chan! Links are on my profile!)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Goku had never wanted to punch someone so much in his life - not even after Krillin had died.

He didn't really appreciate how Vegeta treated Kagome like a mere possession and how she seemed to be okay with it (unfortunately, she was probably just used to it).

"Well, we'll be seeing Jeice again," Kagome muttered, looking thoughtfully into the sky as she remained rather oblivious to the rising tension between Goku and Vegeta, "He'll probably come back with Ginyu." She sighed, knowing they wouldn't have this problem if Kakarott didn't let him go.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly at Goku, feeling rather haughty as Kagome didn't even really seem to deny his claim on her (when in fact, Kagome had just completely ignored their testosterone-fuelled glares).

"Dad?" Gohan asked hesitantly, feeling how angry his father was getting, "That was great! Where'd you learn you to fight like that?" He asked in awe, catching Goku's attention as he blinked down at his son.

"Well, I–" Goku began to answer, only to be interrupted by Vegeta when he suddenly shot off a blast of Ki, "Vegeta!" He called out accusingly, watching as Recoome was completely annihilated by the cruel attack, "What's wrong with you?" He demanded, looking rather angry, "I told you we didn't have to worry about them anymore!"

Vegeta spat in disgust, "Are you really so naive? What the hell were you thinking, letting the last one get away? You could have stopped him without batting an eyelash!" Vegeta smirked, "But you're still as soft as ever! You're no Super Saiyan!"

"Super Saiyan?" Goku murmured in question, repeating what Vegeta had just said.

"Your power is utterly useless if you don't have the guts to finish off the job! You could never defeat Frieza with an attitude like that!" Vegeta said with distaste.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm as strong as a guy can get," Goku said quietly, frowning at Vegeta, "And you're still saying that Frieza will beat me so easily?"

Kagome sighed, butting into the conversation, "Effortlessly," She patted Goku's shoulder in a show of sympathy, "You really don't have a clue about Frieza's power, do you?"

"You have to be exaggerating!" Krillin said, grinning widely, "You both just saw how awesome Goku is now! These Ginyu guys were crazy-strong and Goku beat them easy! How much tougher could Frieza possibly be?"

Vegeta snorted, "I don't see you raring to take him on," He snapped, "By now, he has obtained all seven of the Dragon Balls!"

Kagome looked at Vegeta thoughtfully, "Yeah, but... remember? We had all seven together, but nothing happened." She pointed out and Krillin looked at her knowingly.

"That's because you need a password, if they are anything like Earth's Dragon Balls," He stated, much to the surprise of Vegeta and Kagome, "We would know if Frieza used the Dragon Balls because the sky would go all dark and stuff! And Shenron hasn't appeared yet, either."

"Shenron? What the hell is a 'Shenron'?" Vegeta snapped, very irritated that he didn't know this information, "This thing comes out of the Dragon Balls when they are all gathered together? And what's this about a password?"

"There's a password? Why didn't we know that?" Kagome mumbled to Vegeta, who was glaring hatefully at the others.

"Yeah, that's right!" Goku beamed, "You know what this means, don't you? We still have a chance to get our wish granted!" He cheered along with Gohan and Krillin, "If we hurry up, we can get everyone back, like we promised!"

"Yeah, but now we've got to think of a way to get the Dragon Balls back from Frieza." Krillin said, looking at the ground with furrowed brows.

Goku looked up at Vegeta and Kagome, "You two know these guys. So, what's the best way of getting around them without them noticing us?" He questioned.

Vegeta smirked, "Feeling hesitant about facing off with Frieza all of the sudden?" He snorted.

"There probably isn't a way," Kagome sighed, flicking back her hair nervously, "Even if he doesn't get his wish granted right away, I highly doubt that he's going to let the Dragon Balls out of his sight. And there's no way we can overpower him for them." She said grimly.

"I'll find a way!" Goku said quickly, "We need to bring back our friends that you killed on Earth!" He stated accusingly at Vegeta, though it only served to amuse him.

"And what purpose would that do? It will only be a matter of time before Frieza kills them again!" Vegeta scowled darkly, "Why waste a perfectly good wish? Why not give me immortality?"

"Lay off that already!" Krillin snapped, "If you're granted eternal life, then we're no better off then if Frieza had his way!"

"Yeah, but... we get three wishes, don't we?" Kagome asked quietly, tilting her head, "Or, we do at least if that Namekian wasn't lying earlier..."

Everyone stiffened, suddenly feeling two large powers headed their way.

"The Captain himself," Vegeta smirked, looking in the direction they were coming from, "Wonderful," He snapped sarcastically, "The one you let get away is back. And he's brought his leader with him." He glared accusingly at Goku.

"You've become pretty strong, but Ginyu won't go down so easily," Kagome warned, addressing Goku as he stared indifferently at the sky. She blinked, feeling something rather strange, "Vegeta, you sense that? Frieza's no longer at his spaceship. You'd think he wouldn't leave with the Dragon Balls that were hand-delivered to him."

Vegeta looked around the sky, expanding his senses, "He's over there." He pointed in a particular direction and Krillin gasped in realisation.

"He must be trying to find the Grand Elder!" Krillin widened his eyes, "Frieza couldn't get his wish granted, so he's tracking the Namekians down so he can get some answers!"

"Do you really think that the old Namekian will just give up the password, or whatever it is?" Kagome questioned, "I mean, he _is _the leader of this planet. He can't be _that _pathetic!"

"But if Frieza thinks that he's figured out how to use the Dragon Balls, he'll just kill the Grand Elder! And if anything happens to the Grand Elder, then the Dragon Balls won't work!" Gohan explained with a horrified expression on his face.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now," Kagome glared up into the sky, "If you haven't noticed, Ginyu and Jeice are back." She watched impassively as the two landed on the ground in front with arrogant looks.

"You think you can make us look like losers? Well, Ginyu-Taichou has something he'd like to say about that!" Jeice smirked.

"You think you can take him?" Krillin asked quietly, looking up at Goku questioningly.

"There's only one way to find out," Goku replied, not taking his eyes off of Ginyu, "But I do know he's a lot stronger than the others are!"

"Is the one in orange the one that's causing the trouble?" Ginyu asked, narrowing his eyes seriously, "The scouter puts him around five thousand," Jeice quickly replied, confirming Ginyu's suspicions, "You're such an amateur if you think that's his real power. Any experienced warrior can tell he's hiding his power at first glance!"

Goku glanced down at Gohan and Krillin, "I'll keep him busy for a little while. I want you two to go and get the radar from Bulma and find the Dragon Balls as soon as you can!"

"If Frieza's gone from his spaceship, then we might be able to get them!" Gohan said, "We don't have much time, Frieza might already be at the Grand Elder's place!" With that, Gohan and Krillin took off into the sky at Goku's dismissal.

"Vegeta, you've recovered a couple of times from near death, so you should be able to take the red guy on," Goku glanced at the Saiyan prince, "It should be an easy win for you! Go for it!"

Vegeta smirked secretly, coming up with a plan within his devious mind.

"Okay, let's do this!" Goku stepped forward, gasping in shock when Vegeta suddenly took off, leaving them behind as he flew off in the direction of Frieza's spaceship.

"Have fun, Kakarott!" Vegeta laughed, disappearing from view only a few seconds later.

"Wow, did he just abandon us?" Kagome muttered, looking taken back when Ginyu suddenly charged without warning, hitting Goku right in the face with a surprise attack. She tensed, watching as Goku landed on his feet, though Ginyu was more than ready for him. Goku barely managed to avoid his punch, throwing a few of his own as the two fought it out in hand-to-hand combat.

The two seemed to be equal in power as they continued to slam each other into the terrain, not relenting in their attacks at the least, "Vegeta, you double-crosser!" Goku muttered angrily under his breath, wiping away the blood that leaked from his mouth. He glanced over to the female Saiyan, "Are you able to take on the red one?" He asked, though Kagome only snorted at his question.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Jeice shouldn't be too hard, not after the beating I took from Recoome." She flicked her hair arrogantly, ready to intervene if Jeice got in the mood to join in on the fight.

"You're good at this, even better then I gave you credit for," Ginyu snickered, "You both might have had a shot at winning this if Vegeta didn't bail on you!"

"You have to finish this quickly!" Kagome demanded, "We don't have much time before Frieza reaches the Namekian!"

Goku nodded, the two charging for each other once again as they collided in a bright flash of power, "For a Saiyan, your speed is exceptional," Ginyu admitted, "But you'll freeze in fear once you've seen my ULTRA-FIGHTING-POSE!" The purple alien stood on one leg, throwing one arm in the air as Goku goofily mirrored his move.

"Like this?" Goku blinked curiously, copying the ridiculous pose.

"W-what? Your legs are totally in the wrong place!" Ginyu scoffed, flushing lightly as Goku tried to adjust his pose rather poorly, "This isn't a silly pose! An amateur like you dares to mock the Ginyu Force's sense of showmanship?"

"Sorry 'bout that," Goku smirked, "I'm not one to show off. I don't mean to ruin your big entrance, but I don't have a lot of time here."

"You arrogant little ape!" Ginyu huffed, "If I had known you were so cocky, I would've made a point to knock you down a few pegs from the start!"

"Idiot!" A voice scoffed behind him and Ginyu swiftly turned around, only to meet with a booted foot in his face, "Saiyans are monkeys, genius, not apes. Apes don't have tails." Kagome snorted, watching as Ginyu instantly regained his footing upon the ground.

"It would be wise not to defy me, Tsundere-chan," Ginyu warned, glaring at the Saiyan girl, "Otherwise, I might have no choice but to get rough!"

Both Saiyans dodged the sudden Ki blast that Captain Ginyu sent hurling towards them, causing the ground to shake as it exploded. Goku reappeared behind Ginyu, throwing out a kick that the alien dodged easily.

The two fought hand-to-hand once again; their arms appearing as if they were merely blurs and Kagome and Jeice almost had a hard time keeping up, "Get him, Kakarott!" Kagome cheered out, watching eagerly as Goku managed to land a hit, sending Ginyu flying into the water.

The water boiled, suddenly spilling over the bank in a massive tidal wave as Goku leapt upwards to dodge it, following after Ginyu's rapid ascent into the sky, "His speed... can't be greater than mine!" Ginyu snarled, seeing Goku pass him quickly.

Kagome glared, leaping after Jeice as he finally decided to intervene, "How dirty of you!" Kagome purred menacingly, flipping in the air to deliver one powerful kick to the red-skinned alien. He glared, intentionally throwing a Ki blast that wasn't aimed for Kagome, but to momentarily distract Goku.

Ginyu took this moment for his own advantage, appearing behind Goku to trap his arms behind his back, "He's all yours, Captain! Show him no mercy!" Jeice snickered, flying backwards into a cliff as Kagome suddenly kneed him in the face.

Kagome growled, glancing upwards as she tried to think of a way to get Goku loose from Ginyu's grip.

_'He's so strong!' _Goku struggled to escape, _'There's no other option! I've got to use the Kaio-ken!' _He blinked, suddenly tumbling out of Ginyu's arms when he chose to release him.

Kagome looked on in bewilderment as Ginyu angrily addressed the recovering Jeice, "I don't recall asking for your help! I'm perfectly capable of fighting my own battles, so butt in again and it'll be you who I pulverise, understand?" She could only snicker at Jeice's whimper of compliance.

"I can tell when someone's holding back, so I bet you're saving all your energy for the big showdown with Frieza, am I right?" Ginyu asked Goku, who only smirked back at him, "I understand, but perhaps you should focus on me, not him!"

"Fine, but just remember when this is done that you asked for it," Goku responded, "Take a good look at my power level on that little device of yours because my power just might come as a shock to you!"

"I don't need this device," Ginyu huffed, "I can't imagine your power being over 85,000!"

Goku glared, clenching his fists and flexing his muscles, "Kaio-ken!" His body was abruptly covered in an eerie red Ki as his energy raised dramatically.

"That's what Kakarott used to fight Vegeta on Earth!" Kagome shuddered at the feeling of raw power licking against her skin, though was deeply satisfied when Ginyu looked completely shocked.

"100,000! 105,000! 106, 000! 107, 000! 108, 000!" Ginyu counted up, "This is impossible! 120, 000? What the hell is he? And it's still rising fast! 180, 000!"

"No wonder he mopped the floor with us! H-he's a monster, but how can a Saiyan be so strong?" Jeice gasped in horror.

"If you're impressed now, this is nothing compared to the power I can put out in small bursts." Goku stated, much to Ginyu's astonishment. Goku breathed in deeply, releasing his Kaio-ken as Ginyu took a few steps backwards in fear.

"I-I don't know how, but you've done it, haven't you?" Ginyu snarled, "You're a Super Saiyan, aren't you?"

Kagome gasped loudly, widening her eyes as she looked up at Goku in awe and bewilderment, "A S-Super Saiyan? I thought it was just a legend...!"

"Funny, Vegeta said the same thing," Goku looked far from amused, "But I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ginyu held his head in disbelief, shouting as if the world was going to end in moments. And perhaps it was, for him, at least.

"Well, to put it bluntly – you don't stand a chance," Goku said simply, "I don't want to fight you if I don't have to. You guys leave and I'll call it even."

Ginyu stared wide-eyed, "Y-you'd really be willing to just let us walk away from all this?" He asked in disbelief, clenching his fangs when Goku merely nodded, _'A warrior of his strength doesn't want to fight? A Super Saiyan is supposed to be the most ruthless in battle; they live to fight!' _He blinked when he realised something, "I see now, you've haven't fully transformed, have you? Nice bluffing, though."

"Is something funny?" Goku asked as Ginyu snickered loudly, suddenly releasing his scouter and tossing it down to Jeice.

"I'd prefer not to use it, but it seems I have no choice in the matter!" Ginyu smirked, resorting his his secret technique that was only used for particularly desperate situations.

Both Goku and Kagome gasped in shock as Ginyu suddenly punched himself in the stomach, leaving a gaping wound, "W-what are you doing?"

"That body of yours, I've taken quite a liking to it!" Ginyu smirked painfully, sweating profusely at the pain he caused himself. He clenched his fists, raising his Ki and Goku froze as soon as he looked into his eyes.

Kagome cursed, widening her blue eyes when she spotted Ginyu's spirit leave his body from his mouth, "If he succeeds, then we're done for!" She snarled, flying upwards as fast as she possibly could.

Goku slammed his eyes shut, feeling an uncomfortable pulling sensation in his chest as the beam of light blinded him. He opened his eyes hesitantly after a few moments, not feeling any pain like he had expected to.

Goku blinked, seeing Kagome hovering in front of him, snickering darkly, "Kagome...?" He asked reluctantly, looking taken back when Kagome swiftly turned to gaze at him.

"Well, this isn't what I expected," Kagome answered, looking down at her hands in malicious awe, "But it's a Saiyan body! I guess I shouldn't complain!" Her blue eyes glanced haughtily up to Goku, "And I doubt that you're willing to hurt your female's little body!"

"W-what...?" Goku looked completely confused at the situation as Ginyu was looking down at his body in horror, "What's going on?" He asked weakly.

"Pretty neat trick, huh?" The smirk on Kagome's face did not look like her usual one, "I meant to swap bodies with you, but I guess Tsundere-chan decided to get in the way."

Goku still did not look like he was understanding the situation as Jeice flew up and offered Ginyu his scouter, "Ginyu-Taichou, you'll be wanting this back."

Ginyu took the scouter, fastening it onto his face with a snap, "We should be heading back to the spaceship," He said, glancing down at his new body curiously, "I suppose that I will have to get used to a female's body," He flexed his muscles as he tested them out, "But now I can look at Tsundere-chan's body as much as I want to in the mirror now!"

Kagome glanced up, her now purple skin flushing in horror as Ginyu blatantly groped at her breasts through her chest armour, cupping them with his slender hands, "A-ahh...!" Kagome whimpered, staring at her thick fingers in a blinding panic, ignoring the pain radiating throughout her new body coming from the chest wound, "M-my body..." She snivelled pathetically, "M-my sexy body! Now I'm ugly!" She cried out, wailing loudly, "A-and I have a penis now!" Kagome glanced down between her legs with terror, not wanting to go anywhere near that thing, "I want my boobs back!"

Goku could only stare, wondering what the hell was happening when Ginyu addressed Jeice, "Frieza-sama is probably waiting for us to return," He said, ignoring how Jeice was eyeing his new body with bold interest, "Our business is done here."

Goku and Kagome watched helplessly as the two Ginyu members took off without another word, "I-I can't even move!" Kagome bemoaned, "The bastard injured himself on purpose!" She sniffled, seeing Goku appear curiously in front of her.

"Are you really Kagome?" Goku asked, looking at Ginyu's larger body with sympathy, "We've got to find a way to get you back into your original body!"

"W-we've got to warn the others!" Kagome almost looked as if she were to burst out crying at any moment, though the expression was rather hilarious on Ginyu's face, "If Vegeta, or Gohan, or even Kuririn-chan come across Ginyu, they won't know it's not me!"

Goku nodded seriously, helping steadying Kagome on his shoulder as they attempted to follow Ginyu and Jeice back to Frieza's ship.

Kagome whimpered sorrowfully, "I'll never ever get a mate with this hideous body!" She wailed, wincing in pain every other second as the wound throbbed in her newly broad chest.

Goku hesitantly smiled at her, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder, "It's your spirit one should care for, not your appearance." He tried to comfort, though failed miserably.

Kagome looked at him with teary eyes and Goku had to hold himself back from bursting out laughing, "Don't give me that shit! Would you seriously mate with this body?"

Goku merely smiled tightly, flying as fast as he could with the injured Kagome leaning heavily on his shoulder.

_'Even if Kagome is a Saiyan, I guess she's still a girl at heart...'_

* * *

XD

Review, please!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Vegeta smirked, looking down at the oblivious soldiers that were lingering around Frieza's ship, "Well, it looks like Frieza really did step out." He snickered, knowing this was probably his only chance to get the Dragon Balls away from Frieza without directly confronting him.

He decided to take the sneaky route, not bothering to kill off the no-name soldiers as he stepped into the room where he first discovered the Dragon Balls, "They have to be still here somewhere," He glanced around, "The Earthlings will be coming around soon with their little tracking device," Vegeta looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose in disgust at his current state, "Might as well change into something more sturdier."

Vegeta washed his face of all the blood and stared into the mirror, _'Whatever medicine Kakarott gave me – it sure did the trick,'_ He didn't feeling a flicker of pain anywhere on his body, surprisingly. He opened a closet door, scowling deeply at the sight, "They only have the older model in my size!" He huffed, slipping on the chest armour anyway.

It was certainly better than nothing...

Vegeta glanced up, sensing Gohan and Krillin's Ki right outside the ship, _'And here they are, just as expected_.' He quickly lowered his energy to make sure that they didn't sense him, stepping outside the ship to observe the Earthlings so they could lead him straight to the Dragon Balls, _'Hurry and summon this Shenron thing so I can slaughter you! I won't have my immortality slip through my fingers!'_

"Hey, look – the radar says the Dragon Balls are right here!" Gohan landed on the ground, observing the radar keenly as Krillin scratched his bald head, "Doesn't this dirt look like it's been recently dug up?" He asked, pointing to the ground where it seemed loose.

Krillin laughed as soon as he spotted the Dragon Balls underneath a foot of dirt, "We got 'em! All seven are here!" Gohan grinned back happily, though their cheers quickly subsided.

"Now we can bring back Piccolo-san and the others now, just like we promised!" Gohan said, his expression turning much more serious.

"Right, now let's do what we came here to do!" Krillin smirked, "I bet the Shenron on this planet is huge! What do you say we find out for ourselves?" Gohan nodded, stepping back as Krillin shouted loudly, "We've collected all seven! I summon you, Shenron! Come forth and grant us our wish!"

Everyone tensed, waiting for something to happen and both Gohan and Krillin's smiles faded when absolutely nothing changed, "Isn't something supposed to happen by now?" Gohan asked blankly, tilting his head curiously, "Maybe the words are different? Try something else!" He urged.

Krillin said numerous different phrases, only to receive the same result of nothing, "Well, this doesn't seem to be working..." He scratched at his bald head in frustration.

Gohan frowned, looking up at the sky, "Krillin-san! Do you sense that? Someone's coming!" He warned, "And there's more than one! Do you think it's those Ginyu guys again?"

"I hope not. They would mean that they defeated Goku," Krillin said, expanding his senses so he could focus on their Ki, "This is not good! It is those two!" He bit his lip in frustration, "And Goku was so much stronger. C'mon, Gohan! Mask your energy and take cover!" He grabbed Gohan's arm, pulling him away from immediate sight.

They hid behind a rock, peering around it carefully as they watched the two coming energies land. Gohan blinked, completely surprised to see Kagome with Jeice, "Is that Kagome? With that Ginyu guy...?"

"Captain! The Dragon Balls have been dug up!" Jeice pointed out, spotting the Dragon Balls sitting innocently on top of the mound of dirt they had buried them underneath.

"That's strange," Ginyu frowned, stepping up to them and putting his hands on his hips, "How could anyone have known they were here?" He quickly glanced upwards as two small figures came out behind a rock.

"Kagome! You really gave us a scare! We actually thought you were that Ginyu-Creep, can you believe that?" Krillin chuckled, though he glanced around curiously after his little laugh, "Where's Goku? Did he defeat Ginyu?" He looked at Jeice with furrowed brows, not really noticing the secret smirks they sent each other, "And why's he with you? Did you convince him to switch sides or something?"

"Yeah, all right – whatever you say, human," Ginyu responded casually, "So, was it you who found the Dragon Balls?" He asked.

"Well," Krillin crossed his arms smugly, "We're not as useless as you think! Once we got the radar from Bulma-san, finding them was easy!"

"You didn't manage to make a wish, did you?" Ginyu quickly demanded, a bit shocked that the Earthlings had something as advanced as a radar that could track Dragon Balls.

"Well, no. That's just it! They didn't work for us! We tried summoning the Dragon like we normally do, but he didn't show up! The Dragon here probably has to be summoned a different way!" Krillin explained, though he looked up at Kagome suspiciously when she smirked viciously, "You... seem kinda different. And what's with the whole scouter thing? I thought you were able to locate Ki without it now?"

Gohan widened his eyes, finally realising something was very wrong, "Krillin-san, get out of there!" He called out in warning, "That's not Kagome!"

Krillin glanced back with a surprised blink, turning back to look at Kagome once more, only to meet a fist with his face. He flipped over, quickly regaining his balance on the ground, "Hey! What's the big idea, Kagome? I thought you betrayed Frieza and came to our side?"

"It's not really her," Gohan said, stepping out from behind the rock, "It looks like her, but it's not her!"

Krillin looked a bit confused, "How couldn't it be Kagome? Who the hell could she be?"

"I don't know," Gohan replied grimly, "But I know it's not Kagome. I'm sure of that!" He glared when Ginyu started to laugh loudly in dark amusement.

"You're sharp, Kid," Ginyu smirked, "You can see right through me. You see, I originally meant to switch bodies with that warrior back there, but Tsundere-chan got in the way at the last second," He snickered, cocking out his shapely hips and ran his fingers through his long hair at Gohan and Krillin's bewildered expressions, "I have to admit that it's a bit strange to be in a woman's body, but the tradeoff for Saiyan power was completely worth it!" Ginyu smirked maliciously, "And now..."

Gohan and Krillin watched blankly as Jeice began to rotate his head and flip his long white hair around like he was a rock star, "It's the Ginyu Force's Red Magma, JEICE!"

Ginyu twirled in, looking much more graceful in Kagome's body than his own, "And last, but not least, it's CAPTAIN GINYU!" The two contorted into ridiculous poses once again.

"You... stole Kagome's body? How is that even possible?" Krillin looked rather disturbed, along with Gohan.

"Ha! Your tiny little human brain couldn't hope to understand even if I did try to explain it to you," Ginyu flicked his long hair back in an arrogant manner, "I'll just test-try out this pretty little body out on you!" He smirked, charging forwards towards the two and throwing out a few easily-dodged punches.

It didn't take too long for Ginyu to become bored with playing around and he sent the two roughly tumbling around the harsh terrain with a few brutal kicks.

Jeice watched the scene, grinning darkly until his scouter picked up on a reading. He blinked, glancing up into the sky, only to see Goku and Kagome flying towards them, "Ginyu-Taichou, we've got some company!" He warned, pointing out the two.

Ginyu stopped his assault, looking at Goku and Kagome as they landed harshly on the ground, "Hey, you! Give me my body back, you stupid, ugly fucker!" Kagome snarled roughly, still leaning quite heavily on Goku as her current body was almost down for the count.

"I didn't expect you to get here so fast, Tsundere-chan!" Ginyu taunted, rubbing at Kagome's breasts again just to piss her off even more.

Kagome growled low in her chest, her face flushing darkly at the crude gesture, "Kakarott – do something!" She demanded shrilly, "Make him stop touching my boobs!"

Goku scratched at his cheek, looking a bit bashful and sheepish, "I'm not sure what I can do..." He admitted, "I can't really fight him because it will be your body that takes the damage, and I'm not really sure how to get you back into your body in the first place."

"I don't care! Pound my body in the ground if you have to! Just force him to switch our bodies back!" Kagome pushed Goku forward, almost falling to the ground because she was no longer leaning on him.

"You mean he was telling the truth?" Krillin's voice was almost a shriek and Gohan looked back and forth between Ginyu and Kagome with large watery eyes.

"What the hell are you waiting for? An invitation? Go get him!" Kagome snarled, kicking Goku in his rear to get him moving.

Goku pouted, rubbing his behind as he stepped forward, looking at Ginyu with a smirk, "Well, you heard the lady. I guess I can't really hold back!" He shifted into an offensive position, rather aware of Ginyu's sudden nervousness.

It shouldn't be too much of a challenge to take him down, especially if he wasn't even used to Kagome's body.

Ginyu frowned, knowing Goku was much stronger than him, especially in his new form, _'I guess I could resort to that...'_ He thought, gritting his teeth at the situation he was facing. If the girl hadn't got in his way at the last second, then he would've won this battle easily with Goku's body...

"Are you really planning on attacking me?" Ginyu lowered his voice huskily as his blue eyes darkened confidently, "You should know that it will be Tsundere-chan's body that will take the damage."

"Well, Kagome already gave me permission, so..." Goku charged forward without another word, surprising Ginyu with his lightning-fast speed. Ginyu grit his teeth, feeling his newer lighter body slam roughly into the ground. He quickly scrambled to all fours, leaping upwards like a cat in order to avoid Goku's kick.

"Damn it!" Ginyu snarled, his hands struggling with the straps of his tight chest armour, "I didn't want to fall this low, but I guess I'll just have to resort to feminine wiles!" He smirked, allowing the armour to fall suggestively down his chest as he slowly hiked up his skirt, "I bet a big Saiyan male like you can't resist a female Saiyan's body! After all, she's the only one left in existence!"

Goku paused, blinking in surprise at the sudden turn, "You really should treat Kagome's body with more respect." He blurred out of sight, reappearing right in front of Ginyu. Goku ignored Ginyu's girlie-sounding shriek, quickly fastening up the straps to the chest armour before it could fall off completely.

Kagome was pale-white, looking absolutely mortified as Ginyu just pretty much flashed everyone a glimpse of her womanly parts. Of course, she didn't care when _she_ was the one doing it, but it was a whole different story when_ someone else_ was doing it.

Ginyu growled, raising his Ki to its highest possible level. However, Goku was so much faster and Ginyu groaned in pain when Goku slammed him into a rocky cliff, forcibly holding him there while bringing his face up close to his, "Change back with Kagome and I'll stop," Goku said seriously, "There's no way you can win against me."

"Jeice, get your ass up here!" Ginyu yelled out desperately, struggling uselessly in Goku's firm grip.

The red-skinned alien hesitantly nodded, preparing to fly up when a figure stepped up behind him, "I don't think so," Vegeta smirked, "You'll have to get through me first!"

"Vegeta..." Kagome murmured, blinking in surprise as Vegeta easily over-powered Jeice, "I didn't sense him at all. This body sucks..." She muttered, glancing back up to Goku and Ginyu.

Ginyu suddenly smirked, "I'll just change with you!" Goku widened his eyes, feeling that uncomfortable pulling feeling in his chest once again as he stared in Ginyu's blue eyes.

"W-what's happening?" Goku gasped, grabbing at his chest to try and get rid of the strange feeling. He winced, feeling something snap back into place when he was suddenly pushed away.

Ginyu snarled, immediately stopping his soul-switching move as Kagome weakly tackled Goku out of the way; shoving him up against the rocky cliff even more harshly, "Give me my body back!" Kagome screamed, inhaling sharply as her body suddenly glowed a bright white colour.

"H-how...?" Ginyu choked, feeling the familiar feeling of his soul being forcibly pulled from his chest, "Y-you shouldn't be able to...!"

Kagome grit her teeth in pain, clenching her eyes shut as something seemed to rip out of her chest and then slam back in. The pain was very intense and she could barely even hear the eerie words that rang throughout her mind quietly.

_"How pathetic that you can't even activate your reiryouku without this Magatsuhi's help! Be grateful that I prefer you over that weakling! After all, he wouldn't even know how to use the Shikon's power!"_

Her eyes then snapped back open and she gazed blankly at stunned red eyes, "W-what happened?" Kagome stuttered, vaguely feeling a large hand wrapping tightly around her throat as her back was pushed further into the rocky mountain behind her.

She was staring at Ginyu – which meant that she was in her own original body!

"How the fuck did you manage to do that?" Ginyu snarled, using his remaining strength in his wounded body to squeeze Kagome's throat tighter and restrict her of air, "Nobody but me knows that move!" He brought up his knee and slammed it into Kagome's stomach when she simply glared at him.

_'Magatsuhi? Shikon?'_ Kagome thought hollowly, barely able to feel the pain Ginyu was currently inflicting on her body because she felt she was on the verge of passing out, _'Who the hell is Magatsuhi? And what is a Shikon?'_

"Kagome!" She vaguely heard Goku call out her name and the tight hold around her throat was suddenly loosened as Goku slammed into Ginyu's side, causing him to release the Saiyan female and crash helplessly into the ground, "Kagome, are you hurting?" Goku asked with concern, grabbing Kagome before she could fall to the ground along with Ginyu, "Kagome?" He asked with worry, seeing that she seemed to be a in a light daze.

"Kakarott, don't worry about me," Kagome forcibly snapped out of her thoughts, lightly wincing at the pain her body felt, "Go finish off Ginyu before he switches with someone else." She demanded, stiffening when Goku merely brought her body closer to his own as he gently floated downwards.

"I think we've made our point!" Goku said brightly, glancing over at the weakly-shaking Ginyu, who was trying his hardest just to get up to his knees, "He can't hurt anyone else in the state he's in," Goku glanced down at Kagome curiously, "How did you get him to switch back with you?"

Kagome fidgeted, feeling very uncomfortable at being this close with Goku because it was making her heart beat uncontrollably, "I-I don't know." She muttered, relaxing slightly when Goku finally put her down on her own feet, making sure she was steady before completely letting her go.

"T-this is bad..." Ginyu mumbled under his breath, glaring up at Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta, who had just finished with Jeice and defeated him easily, "I'll have to switch bodies again...!" He smirked, attempting to provoke Vegeta into charging straight for him, "Vegeta, what do you say me and you finish this between ourselves? It's not everyday that the Saiyan prince gets a chance to best Captain Ginyu!" His voice snickered mockingly.

"I'll finally be rid of you Ginyu fucks for good!" Vegeta growled, taking the bait as he went to finish Ginyu off once and for all, charging straight in without thinking anything of it.

Kagome cursed, "Vegeta, you idiot!" She snarled, gritting her fangs when she spotted Ginyu's spirit, once again, leave from his mouth as a big burst of light flashed, "It's a trap! He's trying to trick you into swapping bodies with him!" She tried to warn, though Vegeta didn't seem to even hear her as his assault did not let up in the least.

"I've got you now! You're mine, Vegeta!" Ginyu smirked, seeing Vegeta slightly pause in shock at the abrupt flash of light, "I'll be taking your body, along with your Saiyan power!"

"If he does it, then...!" Goku bit his lip, looking desperately around as Kagome only stared in horror at the scene. He widened his eyes, spotting an alien-looking frog hop near his boot. He snatched it up quickly, hurling it with all his strength and hoped it reached the light before it reached Vegeta.

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu shouted and everyone was temporarily blinded by the light that faded a moment after.

Vegeta glanced down in disbelief, watching as Ginyu hopped around on all fours, making strange frog-like noises, "You've got to be shitting me."

"W-what...?" Kagome stared, wondering what the hell just happened when Goku laughed at the ridiculous sight, "What... happened?"

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked!" Goku grinned, greeting Gohan and Krillin warmly when they landed down beside him; Vegeta reluctantly behind them.

"Where's Ginyu? Whose body did he switch with now?" Vegeta demanded, huffing when Goku laughed even harder.

"We won't have to be worrying about him anymore," Goku gestured to the small creature, "You see that little alien frog-looking thing over there? That's him!" The frog seemed panicked at the sudden attention that was on him.

"Ha! How pathetic!" Vegeta sneered, stepping up to the frog, "It's almost sad enough to keep me from crushing you!" He laughed sadistically as the frog jumped away in a frenzy, "Almost!"

"C'mon, leave him alone! He can't do anything anymore!" Goku called out, "I think being stuck like that is punishment enough!"

Kagome honestly didn't see it that way as she stepped away from Goku's side, quickly leaping over to Ginyu and easily snapping his small fragile spine under her boot, much to Goku's surprise, "Punishment enough?" She huffed, looking at the dead frog with disgust, "Bastard touched my boobs, even death is too good for that!"

Goku looked rather disappointed, "You didn't have to do that, Kagome!" He scolded, though Kagome only crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him childishly.

"Kakarott, you have to remember I'm not as 'pure' as you are," She sighed, shaking her head as she winced in pain, feeling her ribs throb from when Ginyu had kneed them earlier, "Great! I'm bleeding internally..." She bit her lip, seeing black spots eat away at the edges of her vision.

"Kagome!" Gohan cried out worriedly, looking up at her in deep concern, "Dad! Don't you have any more Senzu Beans?" He looked rather apprehensive as Goku shook his head negatively.

"Feeling a bit faint, Woman?" Vegeta snickered, looking darkly amused as she seemed on the verge of passing out, "You've lucked out now that Frieza has taken a little stroll," He said, gesturing to the ship with his head, "You're worthless like this, Kagome. You need to be in top form for when Frieza comes back. I'll treat your wounds in the healing chamber."

"Here, I'll help you." Goku said warmly, picking up Kagome before she could even say a word to refuse him. She sulked, closing her eyes as she finally gave into the darkness of unconsciousness and slumped against Goku's chest.

"Move quicker! Frieza could be back at any moment for all we know!" Vegeta demanded, stepping into the ship as Goku, Gohan, and Krillin followed after him; the last two a little more reluctantly.

They followed him into a room, "This is what state of the art medicine looks like," Vegeta said boredly, glancing over his shoulder at Goku, "Place her in there." He pointed to the strange-looking machine and Goku did so hesitantly. The three Earthlings watched curiously as Vegeta placed an oxygen mask over Kagome's face before pressing a button, causing the chamber to be quickly filled with a clear green liquid-like substance.

"How's this work?" Gohan asked inquisitively, his highly-analytic mind wanting answers. He looked worriedly through the glass at Kagome, who seemed a bit more relaxed as her hair floated gently around in the green liqiud.

"I won't go into the specifics," Vegeta snorted, knowing their inferior minds wouldn't be able to fully process the information, "This is known as a healing chamber. The liquid is made up of compounds made specifically to speed up the recovery process," He glared, ignoring the Earthlings' gasps of amazement at such a machine, "It will take about an hour for Kagome to fully recover," He glanced over with a sneer, "Let's do something about your stupid outfits. You leave your vital points completely defenceless!"

"You mean, like armour?" Krillin blinked, pointing at Vegeta, "Like what you have on?"

Gohan looked a little hesitant, "Won't that make us look mean?"

"Cool!" Goku grinned, following after Vegeta as he led them to another room full of armour, "Your civilisation is light-years ahead of Earth's!"

"Tch," Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Strip down and put these undershirts on," Vegeta threw them blue and black clothing, "Fortunately for you, Frieza keeps henchmen in your size." He threw the three similar chest armour that he had on.

Goku grinned, not bothering to take off his orange outfit off as he forced the armour on, completely ignoring the fact that they clashed horribly with each other, "Wow, they're real stretchy!" He grinned, watching as Gohan and Krillin put on the same armour.

"This stuff is so light!" Krillin looked amazed, doing a few back flips with ease, "It's like I'm not wearing anything at all!" He pouted, "This is totally unfair! How come the bad guys get the coolest clothes?" He snickered, "Who's badass now?"

"These shoulder thingies are cool!" Gohan smiled, "Moving around is a piece of cake!" He flexed around, testing the armour.

"Tch, it looks like Kagome is going to be pissed when she wakes up," Vegeta muttered, seeing that there was no more clothing in the style that she usually wore, "I guess she'll just have to make do with this." He threw out similar chest armour, boots, and a black leotard complete with long black fingerless gloves and black thigh-highs.

Krillin and Gohan turned red while Goku blinked dumbly, wondering what the big deal was, "I always wondered why you space alien males always wore speedos." Krillin muttered, trying his best not to imagine Kagome in the rather appealing looking clothes (for females anyways).

Vegeta merely rolled his eyes, not understanding why these Earthlings were so self-conscious when it came to their clothing...

* * *

Your reviews for the last two chapters made my sick days better!

(Still hacking out my lungs, but still feeling much better)

More fan art! Links are on profile!

(Aren't you happy that there's no cliffie this time...?) X3


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"I'm not dead, am I?"

Kagome glanced around, muttering under her breath about the never-ending darkness that she was currently surrounded by, "If I were dead – then I would be in hell," She wondered out loud, "So, I must be just unconscious!"

"Aren't you the bright one, Miko!" An unfamiliar dark voice sounded behind her and she abruptly turned around, only to take a step back in shock.

If she had born a male, that is what she probably would have looked like.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome snarled, "And why do we have the same face?" She demanded, growing a bit irritated when the unknown male gave a sly, lazy smirk.

"That wretched dog destroyed my previous body, remember?" The male look-a-like said, "Oh, I guess you wouldn't. You lost your memories, didn't you?" He snickered, "Since I have no body of my own, I have to borrow your image," He shrugged, "I am Magatsuhi."

"Magatsuhi?" Kagome widened her eyes, "You're the one who was talking in my head before? The one who said something about a 'Shikon'?" She accused, "What the hell do you want with me?"

"You may have become stronger in body, but you're even more pathetic than before!" Magatsuhi smirked sadistically, "It's sad to see you struggle so hard against a foe so easy." He stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked suspiciously, "Are you talking about Frieza?" She snorted, "As if someone like _you _could possibly beat him!"

"Maybe not," Magatsuhi admitted, that irritating smirk not leaving his face, "But you can – _if _you had access to all your Reiryouku, which you don't."

"Reiryouku? What's that? Is it like Ki?" She asked, crossing her arms and expecting an answer.

"Frieza will fall just as easily as Naraku did if you can find the Shikon!" Magatsuhi said, his smirk widening as he suddenly waved, "Well, I think I've visited you long enough! I can't say it was a pleasure seeing you again, Miko."

Kagome could only watch helplessly as Magatsuhi simply disappearing out of view, _'Frieza will fall easily?' _She pondered, sighing loudly.

"But I still don't know what a Shikon is!"

~00~

"Kakarott, Brat – keep an eye on the Dragon Balls for me," Vegeta ordered, "I'll be inside the ship taking a little nap before Frieza gets here." He stated, knowing it would be could to replenish some of his strength with a little sleep.

"How can he even think to sleep at a time like this?" Gohan muttered as Goku lightly laughed, "Frieza could come back at any minute!"

"Well," Goku scratched his cheek, "I've been here quite a while already, and it hasn't even began to get dark yet!" He glanced into the sky curiously, eyes staring at the blazing sun, "It must be hard to regulate sleep patterns if there is no night time."

"Yeah," Gohan mumbled, "Dende did say something about Namek having three suns..." He also glanced into the sky, "Do you think Krillin-san will get back here in time?" He asked, recalling that he had left not to long ago to collect Dende so they could finally summon Shenron.

"He will," Goku said confidently, his smile widening as he sensed two different energies headed their way, "See! I'm pretty sure that's him!" He pointed excitedly, spotting his bald friend and a little Namekian child, "Krillin!" He called out with a wave.

"And Dende, too!" Gohan jumped up, flying into the sky so he could greet Dende and Krillin warmly, "You're back! And fast, too!"

"Dende was already on his way to meet up with us," Krillin explained, "I met up with him not even halfway there!"

Goku stared curiously, "He looks like a mini Piccolo!" He said with some shock, though everybody seemed to ignore his comment as Gohan eagerly asked his next question.

"Does that mean you know how to use the Dragon Balls?" He asked, his grin widening when Dende nodded positively, "We're in luck! Vegeta's taking a nap right now and I don't think he sensed us yet!"

"Good," Krillin smirked, "Let's sneak the Dragon Balls away and summon Shenron before Vegeta realises what is going on. It'll probably be too late before he even notices!"

"Don't you think that's kinda unfair?" Goku pointed out, "We do get three wishes. Why can't we just let him have one too?" He shrugged, blinking blankly at the look Krillin shot at him.

"Are you kidding me? We'll be the next target on his hit-list after Frieza if Vegeta does get immortality," Krillin hissed lowly, "It's just better if we use the Dragon Balls without him knowing!"

"Yeah, but what about Kagome?" Goku relented on Vegeta, "I mean, she probably wants a wish granted as well?"

Krillin rolled his eyes, "We can't be sure about Kagome! She may have joined us for now, but I'm sure she is still loyal to Vegeta," He sighed, "We just can't trust her."

"But I think we can," Gohan muttered, arguing weakly, "She's not as bad as you think!"

The four landed on the ground and watched as Gohan looked carefully in a window, making sure was extra quiet so he wouldn't alert Vegeta, "He's still sleeping," He said quietly, seeing Vegeta lying back against the healing chamber that contained Kagome, "They're both still out."

Krillin nodded, picking up a few of the Dragon Balls as Goku, Gohan, and Dende did the same thing; carefully flying some distance away from the spaceship, "All right! It's up to you now, Dende!" Krillin cheered as the small Namekian nodded with a smile.

"You're going to have to hurry," Goku warned, glancing backwards with a glare, "Someone's coming and they are not friendly," He could sense a rather dark energy headed towards them, "It's probably Frieza."

Dende shuddered at the thought of the powerful alien, quickly getting into position. He then began to speak in the Namekian language, saying words loudly and everyone gasped when the Dragon Balls began to glow in response.

The sky immediately went dark and an ominous wind blew as a bright flash of light blinded them, "H-he's huge!" Krillin stuttered, glancing up at the Dragon with awe.

"He looks kinda different from the Shenron on Earth." Goku curiously pointed out the obvious.

"He is known as Porunga to our people," Dende said, "His name means 'Maker of Dreams'. This is my first time seeing him!"

"_**You who have gathered the Dragon Balls and summoned me forth, speak to me your heart's desire and as the Eternal Dragon, I shall grant any three wishes within my power!"**_

"What do we wish first?" Gohan said, "We have to decide quickly before Frieza gets here!"

"First off, ask him to bring back our friends from Reikai." Goku ordered, watching as Dende nodded and hesitantly began speaking the words in Namekian.

"_**That wish is beyond my power to grant. I can only transport one person from Reikai at a time."**_

Everybody gasped, "W-what?" Gohan whimpered, "That's not good!"

"_**Speak again your heart's desire and I shall grant you any three wishes within my power." **_The Dragon repeated, gazing down at the four with his glowing eerie red eyes.

"What do we do? How can we choose?" Goku frowned, knowing they couldn't bring back all of their dead friends now.

"_Gohan! Can you hear me, Gohan?" _A sudden voice sounded from all around and everyone blinked and looked around for the source.

"It's Piccolo-san!" Gohan said in awe, "I'm here! Where are you?" He smiled widely, looking eagerly around for his former mentor.

"_In the Reikai! I'm speaking to you telepathically through the Kai!" _Piccolo's voice boomed, _"I already know that you have three wishes, but can only bring one of us back at a time. Listen carefully – whatever happens, make sure that you bring me back on your first wish, got it?"_

Of course, Yamcha and Tien immediately protested behind him, _"Shut up! If you bring me back, then Kami will also return with Earth's Dragon Balls. We can use their power to wish everyone back!"_

"You got it, Piccolo-san!" Gohan nodded, turning back to Dende, "That's our first wish! Can you ask him to bring Piccolo-san back to life?"

"R-right! Bring back the Namekian Piccolo!" Dende looked back at the Dragon, speaking the wish within his language quickly.

_'This is going to happen! I'm going to see Piccolo-san again!' _Gohan smiled excitedly.

He couldn't wait.

~00~

Vegeta snapped his eyes open, feeling something slam on the glass door that he was leaning up against. He glared, a bit surprised to see Kagome banging anxiously on the door, "Already healed, Woman?" Vegeta stood up, furrowing his brows when he noticed that Kagome was wincing in pain while holding the area right above her left hip.

He opened the door, stepping back when Kagome tumbled out, "Vegeta!" She gasped, holding her hip where something seemed to just burn, "Don't you sense that? It's Frieza! He's on his way!"

"What?" Vegeta snarled, his eyes widening when his senses caught hold of Frieza's energy, "Fuck!" He swore, turning back to Kagome, "Put on your clothes, now!" He demanded with a growl.

Kagome picked up the clothing that Vegeta had retrieved for her earlier, shedding her tattered ones, "Did you just pick these to piss me off?" Kagome muttered, glaring at the black leotard, though putting it on quickly along with the accessories and amour, "You know I prefer skirts. They are so much easier to move around in!" She huffed, feeling a bit more bare than usual as she slid on the black gloves.

"I don't give a fuck right now!" Vegeta snarled again, "Frieza is on his way now! We don't have time for your fashion sense!" He glanced out the window, very surprised at what he saw, "What? The sky's dark! I thought night time didn't exist here!"

Kagome winced again, biting her lip when that burning pain in her hip seemed to respond to something out there, "They probably somehow managed to summon the Dragon." She said, taking an alert step back at the enraged expression on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta immediately took off, Kagome quickly behind him as they left the spaceship.

_'No! No! No! This can't be happening!'_

~00~

"_**Very well! Your first wish shall now be granted!" **_The Dragon's eerie red eyes glowed even even bright crimson, **_"Your first wish has now been granted! Now speak to me your second wish!"_**

"The second wish – ask the Dragon to transport Piccolo to Planet Namek!" Goku said and Dende nodded and turned back to the Dragon, his voice reverting back to his native tongue, "You had better hurry it up! Both Vegeta and Kagome are on to us!"

"_**Your second wish is within my power. It, too, shall now be granted!" **_The Dragon's eyes glowed once again, **_"Your second wish has now been granted! Speak to me your third and final wish!"_**

"What? Where's Piccolo-san?" Gohan looked around anxiously, not seeing Piccolo anywhere within sight, "I don't see him!"

"Y-you wanted me to bring him to this exact spot?" Dende stuttered, "I didn't ask the Dragon for that! Should that be our third wi–?" He gasped, shivering when he spotted the two Saiyans land just behind them all.

"Vegeta!" Krillin took a step back, shuddering at the look of pure rage on Vegeta's face. Goku took a threatening step forward, protectively guarding his three companions as Vegeta snarled at them.

"I knew it! You summoned the Dragon without me!" Vegeta snarled, "You just threw away our one and only chance to defeat Frieza!" His hand charged with dangerous Ki.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, feeling her side just rip with pain, _'I should have healed by now!' _She held her hip, looking at the gigantic Dragon in awe, "Vegeta! They might not have used all three wishes yet!" She called out, trying to Vegeta to calm down before he did anything he would regret.

"Kagome's right! We haven't!" Gohan said desperately, a bit relieved to see the Ki in Vegeta's hand vanish at the words.

"Oh, really? It looks like I've got here just in time!" Vegeta smirked, "Tell him to grant me immortality now!" He demanded, focusing his gaze on the small Namekian in particular, "The longer you wait, the closer Frieza gets!" He picked up Dende by his scarf, shaking him roughly.

"And the longer you thrash him around like that, the longer _you _have to wait!" Kagome growled, slapping Vegeta's arm to get him to release Dende, "Frieza is going to get here any second!"

"Why can't we grant Kagome immortality?" Goku's voice interrupted and everyone glanced to him in shock, "Vegeta, you don't deserve it!" He said firmly, much to Vegeta's disgust.

"Are you fucking serious?" Vegeta snapped, "I'm the one with the most battle experience! It will take more than just immortality to take down Frieza! Kagome is still just an infant in the woods compared to me!"

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms, "Is that what you think of me?" She muttered, turning to thoughtfully look down at the shaking Dende, "I think I'm a little more than just a mere pup," She thought back to Magatsuhi's words and pondered over them quickly, "If you think it's going to take more than immortality to defeat Frieza – then just wish for this Shikon thing!" She said, well aware of Vegeta was looking at her like she was insane.

"What the fuck is this Shikon thing?" He demanded, "I am not going to have my wish wasted on trivial things!"

"That's a good idea!" Goku smiled brightly, "Midoriko said that this Shikon thing is just as powerful as the Dragon Balls! But, I'm not exactly sure what it is, though."

"If Goku thinks it'll work, then do it, Dende!" Krillin called out, "Wish for this Shikon thing!"

Vegeta snarled harshly, charging Dende, but was held off when Goku tackled him away, "Get the fuck out of my way, Kakarott!" He warned while baring his fangs and Goku merely shifted into an offensive stance in response.

"No. Midoriko said that the Shikon is powerful," Goku said firmly, "I'm sure that it will help take down Frieza."

"Magatsuhi said that, too," Kagome said and Goku turned to her with furrowed brows, "He said that if I had the Shikon, then I could take down Frieza easily," She murmured, glancing down at Dende, "Wish for the Shikon." She urged and Dende hesitantly nodded, shivering visibly when Vegeta roared loudly.

Dende began to say the words in Namekian, though paused when the Dragon rumbled lowly while glowing with a dull yellow light, "What's going on?" Vegeta gasped, clenching his teeth when the Dragon's red eyes faded to black and the majestic creature vanished in a flicker of light.

The seven Dragon Balls fell back to the ground, turning back into large useless stones as they slammed into the ground, "Why did that happen? Why did the Dragon Balls just turn to stone?" Vegeta demanded as Dende fell to his knees in despair.

"The Grand Elder..." He whimpered, tears flooding his eyes, "The Grand Elder has passed away," He sniffled, "Without the Dragon Ball's creator, they won't work anymore!"

"Fuck!" Kagome cursed, looking desperately towards Goku while stepping up to him, "Kakarott – did Midoriko say where this Shikon thing is located?" She swore even louder when Goku simply scratched his nose, looking confused as he shook his head negatively, "And Magatsuhi didn't tell me either!"

Everyone froze as a small figure stood on a cliff, watching them impassively.

"Frieza!" Kagome whimpered, latching onto Goku's arm unconsciously and in a bit of fear. She didn't bother to snap at him when he thoughtlessly brought her closer to his broad chest in an automatic response.

Frieza smiled in a falsely pleasant manner, "Well, I see that you have effectively dashed my hopes for immortality," He said in a pseudo-kind tone, "You actually managed to beat the Ginyu Force?" He noted, "Sadly, boys and girls, this will not do. Indulge me, I couldn't help but to overhear your little conversation about this Shikon thing and how it is just as powerful as the Dragon Balls," He floated down gently from the cliff and landed on the ground, "I am willing to forget my anger towards you if you tell me what exactly this Shikon is."

And Kagome could not help nor even knew where her next words came from.

"It's a jewel. And it belongs to me."

* * *

Hmm, couldn't help but be a bit disappointed to see reviews fall a great deal last chapter – but here's chapter 34 anyways...

(Please, do take the time to review)


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Normally, Kagome wouldn't care – but in this particular situation, she couldn't help but to be uncomfortable at all the stares directed to her person.

"A jewel, you say?" Frieza's voice sounded intrigued, "Well, isn't that just interesting? And would you care to tell me where this jewel is located so I can take a look at it myself?"

Kagome huffed, not exactly sure where the words even came from, "And why should I tell you? Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" She said defiantly, well aware of how Frieza's anger was rising rapidly, though he hid it quite well.

"You will rue the day you decided to cross me!" Frieza suddenly snarled, losing his falsely kind air around him to look like the monster that he truly was, "Be prepared to embrace oblivion!"

"Well, don't you have a way with words?" Vegeta's voice dripped with sarcasm, though one could tell he wasn't as confident as he looked and sounded if they really knew him, "Bring it on and do your worst!" He taunted, getting ready for the fight of his life.

Gohan and Krillin trembled under the sudden force of Frieza's released Ki, seeing that rocks were actually flying into the air and the ground was splitting under the force of his power. Gohan latched onto the nearest thing to steady himself, which just so happened to be Kagome's leg, "H-he's even worse than I'd thought he would be!"

"You need to relax, Kid." Kagome muttered, though she wished she could take her own advice. She tensed, grabbing Gohan quickly and leaping out of the way as Frieza levelled off a bunch of Ki blasts that easily destroyed the surrounding terrain.

"We won't even get close if he keeps this up!" Goku growled, punching away a Ki blast with his fist, "I really don't want to use the Kaio-ken if I don't have to!" He ignored the pain in his hand and simply blew away the steam that rose from his slightly burnt skin.

Kagome landed gracefully a distance away from Frieza and put down the shivering Gohan, "Kid, I think you're a bit out of your league here," She roughly ruffled his neatly-combed hair, "You should just stay back here with Kuririn-chan and the Namekian child." She said, leaping back to join the fray before Gohan could say a word.

"Come now," Frieza smirked confidently, "There is no point in proceeding with this useless battle. What do think happens when ants try to go against a dragon?"

"Really?" Vegeta retorted, eyeing both Goku and Kagome out of his peripheral vision, "I think if we Saiyans band together, we'll give you a little run for your money!"

"Is that what you think?" Frieza curled a lip, "Truthfully?" He laughed darkly, finding sadistic amusement in Vegeta's little comment, "I had no idea you had such a sense of humour!"

"I think Vegeta is right!" Goku smirked with conviction, "There's no way you're going to have an easy time taking on all three of us at once!"

Frieza glared, eyeing Goku darkly while trying to recall where he had seen that particular face before, "I've heard enough of your pathetic lies!" He snarled, suddenly charging towards Goku and thrusting out his arm in a lightning-fast motion. Goku caught it, using all his strength to hold Frieza at bay. He caught Frieza's other fist and they exploded in a burst of Ki in order to try and overpower the other.

Vegeta and Kagome looked on, trying to find any openings that they could see, but having no such luck. The ground seemed to shatter under the force of their power and the two steadily disappeared as the crater underneath them grew deeper.

Goku and Frieza both let up, seeing no point in continuing when they would just tie each other in strength. They leapt from one another, eyeing the opposite without blinking, "I see that you might be right," Frieza admitted, "I might break a sweat fighting with you three."

Kagome huffed, "Well, what are you waiting for?" She demanded, "You might as well transform already so we can get this over with!"

"He can transform?" Goku blinked, "You mean, he has a _different _form from this one?" The orange-clad warrior observed Frieza keenly, "Well, I guess he can't get much uglier..."

"I see you've done your homework, Kagome," Frieza swished his tail around casually, "So, you know my little secret?" He drawled.

"Zarbon might have let a few things slip," Kagome retorted, "I know you modify your form so you can conserve your Ki."

"Yes, well – I stay in my present form so my power doesn't run wildly," Frieza said, his smirk fading when all three Saiyans stared at him relentlessly, "Very well, then. I'm feeling generous enough to show you a little gift," Frieza clenched his fists slowly, "Pay close attention. This isn't something you see everyday!" He eyed Kagome and Vegeta in particular interest, "I didn't even need to transform to reduce Vegita-sei to ash! The King made a hasty retreat at the slightest hint of my power!"

"So what?" Vegeta snorted, "I surpassed the old man before I could even walk!" He spat, feeling an anger rip through his chest as Frieza referred to his sire.

Everyone stilled as Frieza abruptly let out a yell; his body growing in size as did his Ki. He looked much more threatening in this much bigger form, "This is my second transformation and it makes my previous one look as gentle as a baby!" He said in a more masculine voice.

"He's just a bit bigger, that's all," Kagome tried to reassure herself, "He'll just be a bigger target!" She pushed off the ground, easily avoiding Frieza's extending tail as it lashed out at her. He opened his palm in response, the proceeding shock waves blowing them off their feet as it took them by surprise.

The surroundings were covered by a massive tidal wave, soaking the ground while Frieza stood up a small patch of remaining grass, "Well done," He congratulated, seeing that everyone had avoided his attack by taking to the air, "You've managed to escape that one. But that was just me saying hello!"

Frieza crossed his more muscular arms, casually humming as he eyed them all one by one, "Let's see now, which one should I play with first?" He pondered out loud, finally making his decision. He uncrossed his arms, charging so quickly that no one even saw his move.

Krillin could barely let go of Dende in time before he was swiftly impaled by Frieza's horns in the stomach, "You fool!" Vegeta snapped, "That's what you get for worrying about the Namekian brat before yourself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Frieza eyed Krillin's pained expression with relish, "I intended to toy with you a bit longer, but I can never judge how much power I use!" He taunted, swinging his head like a bull so Krillin would detach from his horns and go flying into the lake underneath them.

"KRILLIN!" Goku yelled out in worry, flying downwards in order to retrieve his best friend before he could drown in the water. He immediately stopped his descent when Frieza suddenly appeared in front of him, "Get out of my way!" Goku roared, ready to tear Frieza to pieces with his bare hands when Kagome managed to push Frieza out of his way with a Ki-charged tackle.

"Kakarott – go get Kuririn-chan before he dies!" Kagome ordered, glaring harshly at Frieza as Goku hesitantly did as she said, "I said, MOVE IT!" She snarled, surprising Frieza with a burst of her anger as he crashed roughly into the remaining ground. She followed with a rapid succession of Ki blasts, panting when the surroundings lit up brilliantly with light and dust.

Vegeta eyed Kagome, tightening his lips at her little show of power, _'Her power flares with her emotions and with how many beatings she has taken on this miserable planet – her increase in strength is not all that surprising,' _His eyes turned back down to Frieza, _'Not even Frieza could fend off an assault like that!'_ He clenched his fists, "Does this mean that Kagome is the closest to becoming a Super Saiyan?"

It certainly was hard pill to swallow if that truly was the case.

Goku emerged from the water, pulling Krillin to the surface, "Don't worry, he's still alive!" He called out, seeing Gohan and Dende descend rapidly in worry. He glanced over with a frown, making sure Krillin's head was above the water as Frieza slowly got up from his position smudged with mud and a not so very amused expression littered his face.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Kagome," Frieza curled his lip, "I'm not going to lie. That hurt – just a bit. But don't let that go to your head," He warned, "You don't stand a chance against me. All you've managed to do is make me angry."

"You've better not have used all your power there, Woman," Vegeta said roughly, "We have to go all out or nothing!" He widened his eyes in disbelief as Frieza suddenly appeared in front of Kagome without any warning.

Kagome winced, feeling pain travel up her arm as she barely managed to block Frieza's punch, though she wasn't quick enough to avoid his kick. She slammed into the ground, sliding back a few metres from the force.

Frieza smirked at the sight, though it quickly faded when he turned around to meet one of Vegeta's Ki blasts, "Did you forget about me?" Vegeta growled, letting loose another large blast to follow through, "Don't you ever turn your back on the Prince of Saiyans!"

Goku gently put Krillin on the grassy shore, careful not to aggravate his gaping wound, "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked, seeing her lying not too far from them on the ground. He let an unconscious sigh of relief when Kagome sat up and glared at him for asking.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She huffed, glancing up into the sky as smoke from Vegeta's attack blocked Frieza from sight, "It'll take more than that to bring me down!"

"Here, give him to me!" Dende said, landing beside Goku and kneeling beside Krillin, "I can heal him!" Goku, Kagome, and Gohan all watched in awe as a bright yellow glow surrounded the Namekian's hands and it seemed to close Krillin's life-threatening wound as it touched his flesh.

"His healing is even better than mine." Kagome muttered, reminding herself mentally to ask for some tips later if they survived all of this. She tensed when Frieza landed on the ground not too far from her, seemingly not taking any damage from Vegeta's assault at all.

"Now, then," Frieza smirked at her, "What do you say we pick up where we left off?" He looked down at the glaring defiant girl from his tall height, sneering as she threw a couple dozen punches to his head. He avoided them with ease, calmly catching Kagome's leg as she tried to catch him off guard with a kick., "Don't worry, I'll douse that fire of yours!"

Frieza would have stomped on Kagome as he threw her to the ground, but he just barely managed to dodge a disc of energy that grazed by him; cutting through his tail like a knife through softened butter, "What? Who did that?" He snarled, widening his red eyes when Krillin smirked at him, "You? How could you be back on your feet so quickly?"

"Again!" Goku ordered, blurring into motion as Krillin distracted Frieza with another Kienzan. The alien avoided all three of them, crashing into the ground when Goku pummelled him from the back with his fists.

Kagome jumped to her feet, not wasting any time as she charged her shoulder with so much Ki until it became quite visible. She leapt upwards into the air, flipping a few to gain even more momentum as she slammed her super-charged arm into Frieza; her arms appearing as blurs as she battered Frieza with hundreds of smaller punches.

"Well, did that work?" Kagome glared down at Frieza, gritting her fangs when a blast of power abruptly discharged from Frieza's body. Her very leg would have been severed if she had not moved so fast, though her boot crumbled under the force.

"You okay?" Goku asked quickly, not taking his eyes off of Frieza as Kagome landed in a crouch near him.

"Don't worry about me," Kagome snapped, "Just focus on Frieza!" She ordered irritably.

Goku nodded, watching as Frieza got up to his feet once again, "Close your eyes!" He warned everyone, wanting to buy a little more time so they could think of a plan, "Taiyo-ken!"

Frieza screamed in pain at the unexpected flash of light that effectively blinded him, "Now's our chance!" Kagome glanced upwards, frowning when she noticed that Vegeta was just hovering over them, seemingly in shock at Frieza's strength, "Vegeta, now!"

The Saiyan finally broke out of his shock, quickly charging in from Frieza's left as Goku went for his right. Kagome flipped upwards, raising her leg into a high position so she could kick downwards with all her force while aiming for Frieza's head.

All three Saiyans were thrown back by the amount of pressure from the impact, "Damn you! You're like cockroaches!" Frieza roared, not feeling the blood drip down or his bones crack from the attack, "No matter how many times I squash you, you just keep coming back for more!"

An abrupt presence completely startled them all as a tall green figure stepped down in front of Gohan, "It's Piccolo-san!" Gohan said excitedly as the Namekian stared stoically at the frowning Frieza.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Piccolo said, his white cape flapping around in the wind. He narrowed his eyes, gazing at Frieza, "So that's Frieza. He's even more hideous than I imagined."

Kagome stared in shock, rather perplexed by Piccolo's sudden appearance, "Didn't I kill you?" She asked, glancing down at Gohan, "Is _this_ what you wished for?"

Gohan nodded eagerly as Goku smirked at Piccolo, "It's good to see you again, Piccolo." He nodded his head respectively, but Piccolo ignored it in favour for looking at Frieza.

"Aren't you one to talk?" Vegeta snapped, "This is what the Earthlings really wished for, isn't it? Why would they waste a perfectly good wish to bring back a piece of trash like you?"

Piccolo seemed unaffected by Vegeta's harsh words, "I'm warning you now. After I'm done with Frieza, I'll be coming after you next." He warned Vegeta.

"_After _you defeat Frieza?" Vegeta snickered, "That's funny. I didn't think you Namekians were capable of telling jokes."

"Another Namekian who escaped my attention?" Frieza muttered, glaring at Piccolo, "But there's something different about this one. He's far more imposing than the others, but his fate will still be the same. He'll be joining his kin soon enough!"

"It's time to give this monster a taste of his own medicine," Piccolo stated, "I'll fight him alone. The rest of you just stay out of my way." He demanded, much to the shock of everyone there. He was more than confident he could take down Frieza now that he had absorbed Nail and his power along the way.

"Really?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "I know you Namekians like all that honour crap, but this is not the time for it."

"Are you really fighting alone?" Krillin shook his head, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Piccolo! You just got here! You haven't seen what Frieza can do!"

"Let him do it," Vegeta sneered, "He'll soon find out what he's getting into."

"Piccolo just doesn't step into a battle unprepared," Goku said seriously, "He wouldn't do this unless he thinks he can win!"

"His presence here has not changed our situation one bit," Vegeta snapped, "You must be delusional if you think a mere lowly Namekian can take down Frieza!"

"Aren't you the proud one?" Frieza drawled, "Another arrogant Namekian soon to be begging on his knees for mercy just like all the rest." He pushed off the ground, avoiding Piccolo's sudden attack.

The two aliens fought hand-to-hand combat, rather equal in their strength and power as they moved across the sky in such fast blurs that the human eye couldn't see, "Take this!" Piccolo snarled, managing to get in a hit that sent Frieza flying back.

"How did he improve so drastically?" Kagome muttered, "It wasn't that long ago when I thrashed his green ass back on Earth..."

"He's incredible! Piccolo must've trained really hard with Kaio-sama!" Goku grinned brightly, "He just needs to keep this up a little longer!"

The two slammed each other into the terrain, both getting in brutal hits, though neither backed down as they gazed at one another, "You're a tough one," Frieza frowned, "I see I just have to try harder!"

"I can't even see them!" Krillin said in awe, "Maybe you're right, Goku! Maybe we really can win this!"

The two were even once more and Frieza gripped Piccolo's white scarf in frustration, "Who do you think you are?" He snarled, feeling his irritation grow when Piccolo simply smirked at him and raised his Ki in response.

Frieza was forced to let go and he threw a Ki blast in retaliation. His eyes widened when Piccolo somehow deflected it with a flick of his wrist, throwing his own Ki that Frieza could not avoid. He shouted out in pain, feeling his body burn as his body steamed from the heat of the energy.

"W-why you...!" Frieza stuttered in rage, descending down until he was only a foot away from Piccolo. The two stared each other down until Frieza abruptly caught Piccolo off guard with a vicious hit, slamming him into the ground.

Piccolo leapt up with the grace of a cat, snarling when Frieza quickly caught up to him, "My new speed should easily outpace yours!" He growled, wincing when Frieza smashed both his fists into his shoulder and sending him back to the ground once more.

Piccolo slowly stood up, not looking like he was in a hurry when he shed his cape and turban from his body. He cracked his neck and knuckles, giving Frieza an arrogant smirk, "Well, I guess we've been both holding back."

"You're joking," Frieza did not look so amused, "You've been fighting _me _with less than your full effort?" Frieza snorted, "Nonsense!"

"It looks like Piccolo is getting serious!" Goku smirked, "His clothes – they're weighted, remember?"

"Now in the name of all the Namekians who suffered at your hands, you are going down!" Piccolo snarled, his speed so much faster now that Frieza could barely keep up. Piccolo grabbed him, holding him tight while spinning rapidly as he descended quickly to the ground.

Frieza smashed viciously into the ground as Piccolo released him, "Don't cheer yet," Kagome warned, frowning down at the loud Gohan and Krillin, "Frieza isn't dead yet!"

Everyone watched as Frieza slowly ascended from the crater, his face rather stoic, "You've only seen a fraction of my power. Don't get too cocky now!" He smirked, his own voice dripping with arrogance.

"Or so you say." Piccolo retorted impassively.

"I suppose you're unaware that I've already transformed once?" Frieza asked, continuing on when Piccolo looked at him questioningly, "I guess this will be the best way to show you how truly helpless you are against me!" He raised two fingers, "Every time I transform, my power raises exponentially and I still have two transformations left beyond this one!"

"Oh, you've _got _to be shitting me," Kagome muttered, "Are you saying that you have two more forms that are even uglier than this one?" She taunted, though she frowned seriously, "I've never heard of anyone having more than just one transformation..."

"Allow me to demonstrate," Frieza glanced up to eye Kagome, "You should consider it an honour! When I'm through with you, you _will _tell me the location of this Shikon."

Everyone watched in shocked awe as Frieza's form was covered in a dark eerie red Ki; his body contorting and stretching into something much more hideous, much to everyone's disgust, "What do you think? Was it worth the wait?" His voice now sounded all gravelly and rough, "Let's begin round two!"

"His power is on all whole different level now!" Vegeta snarled, "And he's all healed! The damage the Namekian served him is all gone!"

"Well, now – where did all that confidence go?" Frieza snorted, looking rather amused as a dark grin stretched across his grotesque face, "Let's put your speed to the test now!"

Piccolo immediately flew into action at those words, rather sure that Frieza wouldn't be able to catch him with all that extra bulk he had gained. However, he had miscalculated big time when Frieza was already above him, looking rather impatient.

"It's about time you showed up!" Frieza laughed sinisterly, "You don't want to be late for your own party, do you?"

"It's pretty obvious now that he can't keep up," Kagome noted, tensing as she prepared herself to join Piccolo, "There's no point in standing back anymore!" She charged through the air, feeling Vegeta and Goku do the same from opposite sides of her.

"Come now," Frieza shook his head sadly, sighing loudly as he easily fended off all four of them, "You should realise that zero power times four _still _equals zero power!"

Piccolo flew back with a thrust of Frieza's right arm, as did Vegeta with his left arm. Goku slammed into a tough formation of rock as Frieza drove his leg into his stomach and Kagome cried out as the remainder of Frieza's severed tail lashed out at her and ripped a wound in her side as she slammed into the ground.

She got up, ignoring the blood flowing steadily from the laceration as all four warriors charged once more at the same time.

No one noticed the small, round, blood-covered, pink marble that fell from Kagome's ripped hip...

* * *

Man, I just want to get out of the Frieza Arc now...

(Review, please!)


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Yes, they were getting absolutely trashed.

"What are we going to do when he transforms again...?" Kagome muttered, getting up for the fifth time, though it much more slowly this time, "We can barely keep up with _this _form." She panted, her chest heaving as she stared at the two other Saiyans and the Namekian all-out attack Frieza, but it didn't seem to do much damage.

She pushed off the ground once more, joining the chaotic fray again as Frieza seemed to fend them all off easily, "Three Saiyans and a Namekian all join forces – and this is _all _you have?" Frieza snickered darkly, punching Vegeta in the gut while kneeing Goku in the back as he lashed at Piccolo with his severed tail and headbutted Kagome all in the same second.

Kagome let out a quiet groan of pain as she smashed into the ground for the sixth time. Her body ached all over, but she couldn't afford to listen to it if she wanted to live.

"They're losing...!" Gohan noted with a shiver, observing the fight from a safe distance. He clenched his teeth, having a hard time just sitting back and watching when he could be doing _something –_ after all, something was better than nothing, "I have to help!" He decided right then and there, ignoring Krillin's warning to came back as he rushed forwards.

"Frieza, you big bastard!" Gohan cursed, stopping right above Frieza and charging a massive amount of Ki that was supplied directly by his anger. Everyone paused for a moment, just staring at him while the ball of Ki in his hand steadily grew bigger and bigger.

Gohan's proceeding scream echoed throughout the sky as he released the energy in a wide, never-ending beam of pure power. Frieza simply smirked in response, bracing himself on the air as the Ki slammed into him. Instead of disintegrating like any other being would, he stayed intact as the power slowly managed to push him back.

Everyone watched in awe as Gohan's power somehow managed to push Frieza straight into the ground, creating a crater so deep that no one could see the bottom of it. It stayed silent for only a few seconds, until the massive amount of energy that Gohan threw came flying back up at him as Frieza had deflected it.

The half-breed Saiyan gasped, his body completely frozen as his energy neared him closely, "Move it, Kid!" Kagome snarled, dashing as fast as she possibly could to snatch Gohan out of the way just in time.

Gohan stared blankly at nothing from the safety of Kagome's arms, still in disbelief that Frieza had deflected his massive attack, "C-close one... thanks, Kagome." He snapped out of his daze, shyly thanking the older warrior as she huffed loudly.

"Yeah, sure, Brat." Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, watching as Frieza landed harmlessly on the ground, staring up at them with arrogant confidence.

"Much like Kagome, the half-breed child's powers flares with his emotions..." Frieza observed, "I should watch out for him," He frowned, not too pleased at the moment, "It's about time I eradicated the Saiyan species for good this time."

"What's he doing?" Goku asked, staring down at Frieza as he contorted into a strange position, shouting out loudly, "His Ki is rising fast!"

"Though I can easily wipe you all out in this form," Frieza laughed deeply, his form shifting grotesquely once again, "I think it will be far more satisfying to slaughter you in my final form! I want to see the look of terror on your faces when you finally realise just how puny your power is compared to mine!"

Vegeta grit his teeth, recalling a rather important detail about Kagome at the very moment, "Kagome!" He called out, knowing this was probably his only chance to do this while Frieza was busy with his final transformation.

"What?" Kagome looked at him with a raised brow, wondering if Vegeta came up with a plan, "Do you have an idea?" She asked quietly, unconsciously shivering at the rise in Ki due to Frieza's transformation.

"Attack me with everything you have and then heal me, got it?" Vegeta snarled, his scowl darkening when Kagome looked taken back, "Don't just stand there, gawking at me! This is a direct order from your Prince!"

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, suddenly releasing Gohan and pounding Vegeta in the stomach with everything she had to take him off guard. His armour shattered under the force and Kagome quickly followed after him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Goku yelled out, having witnessed the random attack, "Why did you just attack Vegeta?" He kept a close watch on Frieza's transformation, though kept on glancing back at Vegeta and Kagome.

"I don't know if I can heal you fully," Kagome warned, letting her blue healing energy flow into the burn on Vegeta's stomach. She narrowed her eyes, looking up at Dende, who was near them and peering out timidly from a rock, "Hey, Green-chan, get over here!" She ordered and Dende let out a noise of surprise and hesitantly followed her command, "You can heal, can't you? I need you to help me heal Vegeta here."

"N-no...!" Dende whimpered, taking a step back when Kagome frowned deeply at him, "N-not after what you two did to my kin!" He shook visibly, "You don't deserve my help!"

Vegeta snapped one eye open, baring his fangs at Dende, "Y-you little bitch...!" He spat, "Do you want to die by Frieza's hand? I'll become stronger if you heal me! We might have a chance, then!"

"I-I won't do it!" Dende snivelled, "You killed my people!"

Kagome sighed with silent irritation, "Listen, Green-chan, if you don't heal Vegeta, then you _will _die under Frieza's feet and trust me when I say it won't be pretty." She warned.

"B-but...!" Dende looked very reluctant, sighing in defeat as Kagome stared down at him relentlessly, "Very well, I shall help you." He mumbled, kneeling down in front of Vegeta and adding his own healing powers to Kagome's.

After a few minutes, Vegeta quickly got up to his feet; flexing and tensing his muscles. After he was satisfied, he glared down at Dende, "You little...!" He growled, preparing to give the Namekian child a brutal kick as punishment for disobeying him.

However, Kagome quickly caught his leg at the last second, "We don't have time for this, Vegeta!" She snapped, feeling the wind pick up ominously, "Frieza has to be almost down transforming by now!" The female Saiyan glanced down at Dende, "Green-chan, go heal the others before Frieza is finished!" She ordered, getting a hesitant nod in response as he flew off to do as she asked.

"Do you feel any stronger?" Kagome asked, glancing over at the dissipating smoke, "Is that Frieza's true form?" She frowned heavily, expecting something a little more horrifying than this.

"We finally get to see Frieza's true power," Vegeta spat and the two stepped forward to join the others, "Not that it matters now! I'm finally a Super Saiyan!"

"I have to admit, I thought he'd be bigger," Goku scratched the back of his head, glancing over as Piccolo stood to his feet, having been healed fully by Dende, "I think his other forms were more scary!"

"You idiot!" Piccolo growled, "You should know by now that one's physical strength has nothing to do with their outward appearance!" He trembled in rage, "It's hopeless, now! All my training and all your time looking for the Dragon Balls were for nothing!"

"You shouldn't say that!" Goku advised, "There's only one of him and a bunch of us!" He tried to encourage the group, though it didn't really have any effect.

No one even saw the next move coming.

Frieza simply lifted one of his fingers, "Bang." Everyone turned around in shock when a terrified scream reached their ears and a small explosion blasted behind them.

"The Namekian brat...?" Vegeta muttered in disbelief, "Why him first?" He watched the smoke clear, seeing Dende's lifeless body lying motionlessly on the ground.

He was dead.

"N-no...!" Gohan cried out, "Dende!"

_'No one had any time to react! I didn't even see him move!' _Kagome bit her lip, now feeling that this was rather hopeless, just as Piccolo had claimed it was just moments ago.

"That should speed things up," Frieza chuckled lightly, "One less pest to deal with. You can no longer heal yourselves with the child gone."

"He's gonna pay!" Gohan snarled, preparing to charge, though stopping when he noticed that Frieza was no longer in sight, "H-he's gone! Where'd he go"

"Move it." Vegeta ordered quietly, subtly pushing Kagome while taking to the air. She blinked, hesitantly following after him just as Frieza reappeared.

"I'm right behind you," Frieza smirked, making everyone turn around in shock, "It's such a shame that your little friend won't be joining us. When you see him in the next world, you can tell him what he missed."

With his cruel little statement, Gohan cried out in rage, charging Frieza without any hesitation. He swiftly punched the air, though Frieza easily avoided it with a mere tilt of his head. It was another couple of tilts that saw Krillin and Piccolo's next attacks miss as well.

The three charged again at the same time, though to Frieza, it merely looked as if they were moving in slow motion to his superior senses.

"Why is Kakarott just standing there?" Kagome observed with a frown, watching from the sky beside Vegeta so they could look for the perfect opening to attack. Her eyes flickered back to the fighting below and she widened them when she noticed that all three were standing there, obviously having lost sight of Frieza, "You morons! He's behind you again!" She shouted out in warning, gasping when Frieza let loose yet another lethal blast right in Gohan's direction, "Gohan!" She cried out desperately, watching helplessly as the kid just stood there in shock.

Gohan let out a noise of surprise when he suddenly pushed to the ground and thus, avoiding the attack by a mere few centimetres, "Dad!" He let out a breath of relief, looking up to see Goku standing in front of him, looking very serious, "You saved me!"

"L-look at that!" Krillin gasped in disbelief, observing as Frieza's blast annihilated a few surrounding mountains with no trouble at all.

Goku stepped forward, ready to get into this, though he stopped when Vegeta stepped down in front of him, "Back off, Kakarott!" Vegeta smirked, "Frieza is mine! The rest of you – just stay back and enjoy the show." He said confidently, much to Goku's shock.

"Vegeta!" Goku did not look amused, but Vegeta only gave him a death glare in response.

"Has your despair caused you to go delusional?" Frieza asked casually, actually looking quite amused.

"I have become what you fear most!" Vegeta laughed darkly, "What stands before you now is a Super Saiyan!"

"What's he talking about?" Kagome muttered as her current comrades looking somewhat confused at Vegeta's words, "I thought that Super Saiyans changed somewhat in their appearance? Maybe I was wrong?" She pondered out loud, "The legends were pretty vague..."

Frieza widened his red eyes for a moment, but then gave a light chuckle, "I had no idea that you had such a sense of humour!" He laughed, believing that Vegeta was bluffing.

"Scoff at me all you like! I'll show you why you were right to fear the legends of the Super Saiyan!" Vegeta crouched down, baring his fangs as his Ki raised exponentially. Electrified energy surged off him in waves as the ground shook violently underneath his raw power.

"We need to take cover!" Krillin warned, taking to the sky as the rest did the same.

"I don't know what this Super Saiyan business is – but his new power is amazing!" Piccolo said, glancing over at Kagome when she responded.

"That _is_ the idea. Every time a Saiyan recovers from considerable damage, we grow that much stronger," Kagome explained, "That's why I attacked him earlier," She narrowed her blue eyes, feeling something vaguely off, _'Have you really become a Super Saiyan, Vegeta?' _She couldn't help but be doubtful, despite Vegeta's immense power up.

A blinding flash of light blinded them all and when they regained their vision, Vegeta and Frieza were simply staring each other down silently, "It's like Vegeta's a whole different person! All that power!" Gohan gasped in awe.

"Was that little light show intended to intimidate me?" Frieza asked with a smirk, crossing his arms and shaking his head with a seemingly disappointed sigh.

"You're lucky you discarded your scouter when you did, otherwise you would have seen that my power is now above even yours!" Vegeta retorted, "I suppose I'll just have to show you when I force you down to your knees!"

"This has gone on far enough," Frieza said, "You've played the superhero long enough. But I suppose I can humour you and let you play the Super Saiyan for a while longer. Show me your legendary strength."

Vegeta charged without another word, slashing the air with his arm. He hit nothing but air as Frieza dodged it with his incredible speed, "You can't run!" Vegeta snarled, aiming for the very spot Frieza reappeared in. However, the alien simply shifted over and over as Vegeta threw out a few thousand punches within seconds.

"Yes, Vegeta's got him!" Krillin cheered along with Gohan, though the three remaining adult warriors did not look as optimistic.

"No, it's not enough!" Kagome clenched her fangs, "Frieza is still only toying with Vegeta!" She watched in disbelief as Frieza managed to out-speed Vegeta, so quickly that the latter didn't even see him land again on the ground.

"I make one little move and your head is spinning," Frieza snickered, "Perhaps you aren't so Super after all," His tail swished again, "If those are the limits to your abilities, then I'm afraid you don't stand a chance against me," He sadistically enjoyed Vegeta's shock, "But if you really are a Super Saiyan, then I've been worried all this time about nothing."

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Vegeta snarled, bursting once again with electrified Ki. He focused all of it into one powerful heated beam of energy, directing it directly to Frieza.

Frieza simply leapt into the air, avoiding all of Vegeta's other attacks as he weaved up and down in the sky.

Vegeta flew up even higher, gather all his remaining energy for one final blast, enough to completely destroy the entire planet of Namek. He released it with a loud cry, gasping in disbelief as Frieza merely kicked it to deflect it back into space.

"He deflected a blast of that size like it was nothing...!" Piccolo snarled, "That was all the power Vegeta had!"

"Now, then," Frieza said, widening his stance, "Let's see how you fend off one of my attacks," He glowed with an eerie white Ki, gently hovering in the air, "Brace yourself. Here I come."

Kagome immediately stiffened when she scented the smell of tears, "Vegeta!" She yelled out desperately, flying as fast as she could, though it wasn't fast enough. She bit the inside of her cheek until it bled as Frieza slammed his head into Vegeta and then smashed his tail into him.

Vegeta let out a pained cry, falling back down to the ground, though Kagome caught him before he could crash into the water underneath, "Vegeta!" Kagome struggled to hold him up as her panic started to blind her. She let out a breath of horror when Frieza appeared in front of them.

"How cute," Frieza sneered, "And here I thought you two would be useful to me. I took you underneath my wing, gave you special treatment, and this is how you repay me?" Kagome could not avoid his kick while holding Vegeta at the same time, but she refused to let go.

Kagome let out a pained noise when her back slammed into the ground, Vegeta's weight only adding to force, "If you had only remained loyal to me, then you would had never known this misery." Frieza smirked, glancing back at the others with his crimson eyes.

Frieza sadistically enjoyed punching Kagome around, letting Vegeta go for now as she threw him away from her to try and protect him for the time being. It was a brutal elbow to the stomach that sent her back into the ground, though she didn't hit the dirt because Goku caught her just in time.

"Kagome..." Goku asked in concern, growling loudly when Frieza landed in front of them, looking very amused at his worry, "Kagome, wake up!" He shook her, though she was completely blacked out. He glanced up, his eyes filling with rage and vehemence, "I won't ever forgive you, Frieza!"

Goku glowed with a powerful blue energy, settling Kagome gently down against Gohan as he wrapped his arms worriedly around her neck, "Take care of her, Gohan." He ordered, walking slowly deliberately towards Frieza.

"It seems this planet is absolutely crawling around with trash," Frieza snorted, though he narrowed his eyes as he stared into the familiar face, _'Where have I seen that face before?' _He thought, widening his eyes when it finally came back to him, _'It's him! The one who lead the little Saiyan rebellion against me! Bardock!' _He didn't let his irritation show on his face, "What can a little Saiyan do against me alone? Save yourself the trouble and tuck your tail between your legs."

"Sorry, but I lost my tail a long time ago," Goku expression did not waver, "Let's go." He easily dodged Frieza's unexpected attack, kicking up his booted foot into the back of Frieza's neck and sending him flying into the sky.

Frieza quickly preformed a back flip to right himself, landing gracefully on the ground. He held his face, which one side had turned a light red colour in response to Goku's kick. His frown turned to a ruthless smile as he pointed his fingers in a gun-like motion, "Insolent monkey." He released the lethal Ki like a bullet, growling when Goku simply flicked it away as if it were a mere fly. He sent off hundreds more, but Goku's arms blurred so quickly that the human could not see them moving as he easily batted the Ki away.

Vegeta laughed weakly from his spot on the ground, "You better not hold anything back against this one, Frieza," He smirked, opening one eye to look at his former tyrant, "Because he truly is the thing you fear most in this universe," He barely managed to slightly sit up, "Kakarott's a real Super Saiyan!"

Frieza looked shocked at the information and Vegeta felt dark amusement from the expression, "Yeah, you heard me! The legendary warrior that even exceeds your power stands before you now! Just wait, you finally will get to taste true fear, something you've long deserved!"

Even Goku could not save Vegeta from Frieza's next attack.

Vegeta gasped, falling back to the ground as the thin beam of power cut straight through his chest, "Why you!" Goku snarled, "Vegeta could hardly even move, let alone defend himself! Nobody deserves to be treated like that!"

"It serves him right for prattling on about those silly legends," Frieza sneered, "Super Saiyan, indeed? I will not allow such foolish talk!"

"N-no..." Vegeta panted, curling his fingers into the dirt, "You're still preaching that pity nonsense? That means you're still holding back!" Vegeta growled, staring Goku right in the eye, "You're not a Super Saiyan, not yet! You have to harden your heart to fully become a Super Saiyan! Put aside your mercy!"

"I could never act as cold-blooded as you do," Goku replied with a frown, "Not even if it made me stronger. If that's really what it takes to become a Super Saiyan thing – then I think I will pass!" Vegeta tried to go on, though he quickly cut him off, "Quit talking! Your wasting your energy and just making things worse for yourself!"

Vegeta did not heed his advice, "Kakarott, you have to listen to me! You need to know what happened to my, Kagome's, and your home planet! It's gone – destroyed, but not because it collided with a giant meteor. It was Frieza! That monster did it!" Goku widened his eyes when tears appeared in Vegeta's eyes and Kagome stirred at the scent, "Even after we Saiyans served him faithfully and blindly followed his every command... he betrayed us! He disposed of our species like we were nothing more than trash, just for existing! And now, we three are all that remain..."

Kagome weakly opened her eyes, blankly listening in against Gohan's shoulder, "Your parents, my father – the King, Kagome's parents, everyone is gone! We were growing in number and Frieza feared that a Super Saiyan would appear among us and it terrified him!" Vegeta weakly reached out to Goku, the tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, "I'm begging you, Kakarott! Beat him, for me, for Kagome, for all of us! Avenge the Saiyan race! Please...!"

Kagome felt all her breath leave her as Vegeta's arm fell weakly to the ground and his eyes closed for the last time. Her mouth opened to say something, though nothing came out. Her chest constricted with terrible pain and she stared numbly at Vegeta's motionless body.

"Finally finished, is he?" She didn't hear Frieza's amused voice and for the first time in her entire life, Kagome felt a burning in her eyes.

Something wet slid down her cheeks and she gasped when her heart seemed to stop its painful beating, "VEGETA!" She screamed, glowing with a blinding light that lasted for a few moments.

And not too far away, a small forgotten jewel glowed in response to its master's call.

When the light faded, the tips of Kagome's hair were spiked and golden...

* * *

Evil cliffie is evil!

(Review, please!)


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

No one even saw Kagome move.

"What...?" Frieza hissed, snapping his eyes over to Vegeta's dead body. Kagome had moved to stand over him without anyone seeing it, even Goku looked a bit shocked at her new-found speed.

"Vegeta..." Kagome mumbled quietly, staring at him blankly while wiping the tear tracks away from her cheeks. She knelt down, touching her fingers briefly to his forehead, "You pretty much raised me and taught me everything I know," Her face darkened and she looked towards Frieza with an impassive expression, "I won't let your death go to vain."

Frieza couldn't find any words for a few seconds, though he forced an arrogant smirk to his face, "You? Defeat _me_? You'll be lucky if you can manage to put a scratch on me!"

He scowled darkly when Kagome completely ignored him, "Goku," She called out, shocking said man because she had never called him by that name before, "Do me a favour, will you?" She asked softly, and Goku could not but help to think that there was something very _different _with the way Kagome now held herself, "For Vegeta to cry like that – Frieza's destruction must be very important to him," She glanced back with now aquamarine eyes, "I'll avenge his planet and do what he wanted."

Goku blinked with shock, "Y-you don't mean...?" He asked blankly, glancing between Kagome and Frieza with slight disbelief, "You're not actually going to fight him alone, are you?" He demanded, taking a step forward and temporarily restraining the girl by putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome flashed him a brief, but beautiful smile that stunned Goku for a moment, "It's okay," Her changed eyes turned back to Frieza and hardened, "I'll finish it as quickly as I can."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, catching a rather important detail that everyone else missed, "...'His' planet?" He repeated her earlier words, catching her attention, "You and Vegeta come from the same planet, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Why would you refer to your former home as 'his' planet and not 'our' planet?"

Kagome smirked at him, releasing how smart Piccolo was, _'I cannot say that I've briefly gained my memories back because the Shikon answered my plea...' _Her eyes slowly roamed to her left, where she could sense _it_ calling out for her, _'They will be sealed again after this battle is done. It is my punishment, after all,' _She smiled bitterly, not answering his question as she smiled brightly at him, much to his surprise, "You have that clothing beam, right?" Kagome glanced down at her current attire, feeling somewhat embarrassed, "Make it so that I'm am wearing the same clothes I was before."

Piccolo blinked, looking a bit weirded out at her rather strange request. She stared at him impatiently, obviously waiting for him to do as she asked. He silently sighed, using his powers to change Kagome's clothes into the skirt and armour she preferred.

"Great!" Kagome pulled at the skirt, giving Frieza a hard glare, "I'm pretty used to fighting in skirts!" She charged forward without another word, catching the white and purple alien off guard by her quickened speed. She smirked, feeling darkly satisfied when she felt bones crack under her fist, most likely due to her Saiyan blood.

"Bitch!" Frieza hissed, wincing slightly at the sudden, but minor pain. He lashed out at her with his thick tail at lightning speed, though she dodged the strikes with apparent ease, "You should rethink this!" He snapped, pausing for one moment, "You saw what happens when a mere pet disobeys its master! I won't hesitate to kill you like I did Vegeta!"

"Really?" Kagome sounded amused, flicking her golden-streaked black hair behind her shoulders, "Do you know how many times I've heard it before?" She flickered out of sight, deftly bounding off the ground with grace as Frieza blew a powerful Ki blast at her.

A billow of smoke wafted in the air and Kagome suddenly realised something when beams of Ki came flying everywhere, missing her by some distance, "Frieza can't sense Ki without a scouter..." She murmured, using the smoke to her advantage while weaving in the air to avoid the heated beams of energy.

Goku stared with wide eyes, snapping out of his little daze when he felt Gohan hesitantly touch his hand, "Dad?" Gohan asked quietly and Goku forcibly broke himself out of his thoughts and smiled brightly at his son.

"I need to do what Kagome asked me to," Goku explained, moving over to Vegeta's body. Gohan watched in awe as his father blasted a hole in the ground beside him and moved Vegeta into that makeshift grave, "Even Vegeta didn't deserve an end like that." Goku growled softly while patting the dirt he had buried Vegeta underneath.

"Dad," Gohan repeated his words, very hesitant to ask when Goku glanced down at him questioningly, "I..." The words couldn't come out of his mouth and he shook his head when Goku looked at him with a bit of concern, "No, never mind. It's nothing!" He said, glancing back up at Kagome and Frieza, though he was watching the former in particular.

_'Why does Kagome seem so... different now?'_

"Is this all you've got?" Kagome sneered, matching Frieza's strikes hand-to-hand while spinning around to gain more strength to harshly kick Frieza a distance back, "Or are you just toying with me like you did Vegeta?"

Frieza smirked, releasing a more powerful Ki blast that pushed Kagome back into a rocky wall. Kagome grit her teeth, her boots digging into the ground as the stone shattered behind her. With great arm strength, she pushed the Ki aside and into the atmosphere where it detonated harmlessly.

Frieza stared blankly as Kagome blew on her hands, seeing that her palms were a bit burnt of the heat of Frieza's energy, "You're actually not that bad." Frieza admitted, focusing his sight particularly on Kagome's semi-changed hair colour, though he didn't say anything aloud about it.

"You flatter me," Kagome smirked, blinking when the ground started to tremble violently underneath her boots, "What the...?" She gasped, glancing upwards when the cracked ground began to spew hot lava, "Eruptions?" She stood on the very edge of the cliff, merely tilting her head to the side when a Ki blast flew near her and exploded within the lava, causing it to fly everywhere.

Kagome frowned, pushing the lava back down with her own Ki and destroying the remaining mountain so the water could rush in and cool it down. She sighed, seeing that her plan worked and she glared fiercely at Frieza, "You really need to learn to stop messing with other people's planets!" She snapped, much to his amusement.

Frieza hovered gently in the air, "You're stronger than I originally gave you credit for," He stated with a small chuckle, "I'm quite impressed! Perhaps I should have given you a bit more freedom before you rebelled against me?" He pondered out loud, "Well, too late for that, now. I'm afraid it's the end of the line for you."

"Really?" Kagome tilted her head curiously, "Show me." She swiftly leapt off the cliff, reappearing right behind Frieza and forcibly bringing her elbow down into his head. She watched him fly down and heard him snarl before righting himself just before he crashed into the water. The green liquid suddenly raised in a pillar of water and Kagome narrowed her eyes when she lost sight of Frieza.

Her senses were not quick enough to catch him when he quickly burst out of the water, headbutting her into the lake beneath. Kagome hit the bottom, though it was a lot lighter because the water managed to slow down her descent, _'Bastard. That hurt.' _She grimaced, rubbing at her jaw where it had taken most of the damage.

"Come out, Saiyan girl! Something as weak as that couldn't bring you down!" Frieza called out, his tail waving around impatiently.

_'He's pretty quick,' _Kagome admitted mentally, not quite surfacing as she thought up of what she could possibly do against that speed, _'But I do have an advantage over him since he can't sense me by my Ki and has to rely on his eyes for that,' _She glanced down curiously at her hands, _'I don't think my body can handle too much of it, but...' _

Her hands clenched as she charged her blue Ki, focusing it into something much dangerous rather than its healing purposes. She winced slightly, feeling it burn the skin of her palms as the two balls of Reiryouku stayed perfectly still under the water, _'It should be enough for now.' _

Kagome pushed back so she was a little distance away from the purifying energy, _'Now!' _She swung up her arm, directing the Reiryouku to speed directly up and pierce the surface of the water, _'Frieza won't know it's not me,' _Kagome pushed the second ball of Reiryouku up, knowing it would distract him, _'One more time!'_

As expected, Frieza turned in the direction in which her energy headed up in and she smirked when she saw him shiver at the purifying quality, _'Never seen anything quite like that, have you?' _Kagome sped down, thrusting both her boots into Frieza's face and watched in satisfaction as Frieza slammed into the ground, _'You'll see something much worse as this goes on!'_

"Do you really think Kagome is this Super Saiyan thing that Vegeta kept on talking about?" Gohan asked curiously, watching the battle in awe from a distance.

"I don't have a clue," Krillin shrugged as the other two warriors stayed silent to watch the fight, "But _something _must have changed, I mean, look at her hair and eyes! I highly doubt that Kagome, of all people, would want to have blonde streaks in her hair willingly!"

"I think she's only just getting warmed up." Goku murmured, finally relaxing from his highly tense state from when Kagome had shot those strange energy blasts from the water. It was exactly like that Ki he had seen come from her before in that fight with Vegeta. He tensed again when the surroundings were suddenly blown up with immense power and Frieza appeared right in the middle.

Frieza cracked his neck, glancing up at Kagome, "I never expected you to be this good! I haven't had to dust myself off like this since I was a child training with my Papa," He closed his eyes, smirking widely, "I don't think I've ever felt this much excitement before. So, how am I going to deal with you?"

"You're asking me?" Kagome huffed, "Can't you come up with something creative on your own?" She shook her head in false disappointment, keeping her senses locked on Frieza's Ki as he swiftly moved in a blur.

"Should I toy with you a bit more?" Frieza pondered out loud, his crimson eyes following Kagome's every move as she landed on the ground a little distance away from him. He snickered loudly, using his power to levitate a huge chunk of the ground into the air.

Kagome braced herself, ready when Frieza threw the massive piece of land at her, though she didn't expect an orange blur to dart right in front of her, "Goku!" She called out in shock, blinking when Goku somehow managed to slice the large chunk in half, making it crumble harmlessly to the ground.

"This isn't just your battle, Kagome," Goku said warmly, glancing back at her, "It must have been hard for Vegeta to beg like that, so I can't just sit there and do nothing!"

"You fell for it!" Frieza laughed darkly, appearing right behind the two Saiyans and a bright light suddenly surrounded Kagome and Goku, paralysing them in their spot.

"I... can't move!" Goku growled, feeling all his muscles stiffen as Frieza smirked widely. He glanced over to Kagome, seeing that she was in a similar situation as she tried to overcome Frieza's focused energy.

"You've had this coming to you!" Frieza spun around, lashing out with his thick tail and sending the frozen Kagome hurling into the air. Goku watched with wide eyes as Frieza reappeared behind Kagome's direction, sending her flying around in a perverse game of ping-pong.

Frieza kept it up for a few more moments, growing rather bored with his game. He charged his hand with Ki, blasting it straight into Kagome and sending her slamming into Goku while creating a massive crater underneath them with the raw force of his power.

"Damn it!" Piccolo cursed, wiping off the dust from his skin and clothing, "It still looks like Frieza is still only playing around with them!" He snarled, "He could destroy this entire planet if he really wanted to."

"Which means this is only a game to him!" Krillin grit his teeth, glaring up at the calmly hovering Frieza, "I don't believe this!"

"What about Dad and Kagome?" Gohan asked frantically, blinking when Piccolo only smirked in response and pointed in a direction. He glanced over, smiling widely when he saw that his father and Kagome were still in one piece.

"He ripped my skirt!" Kagome complained, looking down at her black skirt that had been torn all the way up to her upper thigh. She blinked, looking over to her side when Goku laughed quietly at her statement. However, the moment her eyes fell on him, she immediately focused them elsewhere, seeing that his clothing had gotten pretty torn up as well, revealing his well-defined muscles.

"I think we're going to have to be a little more careful!" Goku grinned brightly at Kagome, blinking when he realised something, "Huh? Why's your face all red?" He asked cluelessly, not even noticing that half his shirt was falling off his chest.

"Still alive, I see?" Frieza asked lazily, glaring down at them with a slightly curious look, "Two against one? Now, that hardly seems fair!"

"Get over it," Kagome retorted just as lazily, "A tyrant such as yourself can hardly expect a fair fight." Goku said nothing, but merely stared down Frieza with a rare seriousness that he wasn't known for.

"You're dangerously close to getting me angry," Frieza remarked, "I'll warn you, now. The gloves are coming for this round," He glanced over to Goku, "Well, I'll be pleasant to the newcomer. Choose – the ground or the sky?"

Goku smirked confidently, "I choose the ground," The two Saiyans quickly followed after Frieza when he sped for the remaining ground near them. They all landed firmly as Goku glanced around, "I guess you didn't let me choose out of the kindness of your heart," He took off his torn orange shirt, "Are you really feeling that cocky?"

"Oh, I can be quite generous when the mood hits me," Frieza said pleasantly, "In fact, I'm willing to give you another concession!"

Kagome certainly didn't let her eyes stray to Goku when he casually began to stretch, flexing his muscles, "And what would that be?"

"I won't use my hands for the duration!" Frieza's voice sounded rather animated, "How's that for generosity?"

"And what – give a half-assed battle?" Kagome snorted, hearing Goku crack his knuckles, "I'm not really in the mood for your 'kindness'."

"Mind if I make the first move, then?" Goku did not wait for any invitations as he suddenly sped forward, though Frieza dodged his punch by flying a few feet into the air. He performed a series of back flips to avoid Frieza's flurry of kicks.

"Was your attack supposed to be so brief?" Frieza taunted, managing to push Goku back as he kept up his kicks; his arms casually crossed over his chest.

"Is your guard supposed to be so pathetic?" Kagome threw his own words back at him while catching him off guard when she grabbed his tail from behind. He glared at her as she spun around on her feet, gaining more momentum with her rotations and she finally released his tail. Frieza went crashing into a nearby rock, though he recovered almost instantly.

The two Saiyans leapt into action, appearing as mere blurs even to the most experienced of eyes while desecrating the landscape as they tried to land a tough blow on Frieza. It was pretty clear to anyone who was watching that Frieza had the disadvantage with his arms not in use and even Frieza realised and caught Goku off guard with a strike to the chest.

Goku slid backwards and Kagome glanced over to him to see if he was all right, "And I guess your generosity ends, ne?" She smirked towards their common enemy, watching him pant harshly, "No longer in the mood?"

"Well, since I'm quiet generous myself, I'll warn you," Goku got up, seemingly not affected by the hit, "It's good to have some confidence, but too much and you'll get cocky. And when you get cocky – you'll started making mistakes!"

"You are strong, the both of you," Frieza stated, "But I grow wary of this fight. It's about time that I ended it," He eyed Kagome in particular for his next question, "Kagome, since I do hate wasting talent, why don't you swear your loyalty to me once more? I'm willing to forgive you for your transgressions," He didn't bother to wait for her violent reaction as he turned to Goku, "My offer stands to you as well. What do you say to becoming my underling? I do need a suitable replacement for Captain Ginyu, after all."

"Are you offering me a job?" Goku looked at him with disappointment, "Wow, tells a lot about your person if you actually think I would go for that!"

"Go suck on your own tail!" Kagome huffed, "As if I could ever willingly want to become the dirt beneath your feet again."

"A predictable response, I suppose – you Saiyans are such a prideful species, or should foolish be the more appropriate word? Well, no matter – there is only one outcome for you two and that is your defeat."

"Really?" Goku smirked, "Well, I disagree."

"And what was it that you said earlier about too much confidence?" Frieza snorted, "We all know that you Saiyans have not been showing your true power. However, it should only take about fifty percent of my power to grind you up into dust."

"Fifty percent?" Kagome did not look very amused, "It almost sounds like a bluff!"

"Well, it's been fun," Frieza shifted into a strange stance, "You have given me a nice little workout. It's such a shame. If you had become my minions once more, then you would have seen such things," Frieza charged an eerie purple Ki in his hands that had both Kagome and Goku on their toes, "King Vegeta, that low-class warrior Bardock – all headstrong and just refused to listen to reason. And all of them vanquished."

As soon as Frieza's words were finished, he elbowed Goku in the chest and took him completely off guard. He caught his footing before he could fall onto the ground, _'His speed is insane! He moved so fast that I couldn't even see it!' _He tensed, feeling Frieza appear right behind him as he wrapped his thick tail around his throat.

The alien smirked, preparing to jab his knee harshly into Goku's gut when a hand stopped him from doing so. Frieza growled at Kagome as he tried stomping on her to get her to release his leg, though Kagome leapt upwards and spun in a back flip, all while holding into Frieza's leg. He slammed into the ground, her weight making the damage just a little more.

"You okay?" Kagome quickly asked Goku, who had been released by Frieza's tail when she pounded him into the dirt. However, she didn't expect Frieza to recover only a second after her attack and she paid for it by getting lashed by his tail.

"Kagome!" Goku caught the girl before she could hit the rough terrain, "Are you okay?" He didn't wait for her answer and flew into the air with her in his arms as Frieza charged after them, "I guess I'll have to use it!" Goku smirked, glowing in an eerie red Ki, "Kaio-ken, times ten!"

"Too slow!" Frieza teased, appearing above them and throwing a brutal punch that sent them both flying back to the ground to crash in the dirt. Goku quickly flipped over so he would receive the majority of the blow while Kagome bounced off his chest at the impact.

"N-Not even Kaio-ken, times ten can work," Goku mumbled as he sat up, glancing over to Kagome and stared at her seriously, "Kagome, are you really this Super Saiyan thing?" He asked and she glanced at him.

"Not fully," She admitted quietly, "There's something I need to find first," She ignored his curious look, "At least, I think I need it." She didn't exactly know, but it could be that her remaining Reiryouku was holding back the complete transformation into a Super Saiyan and she needed the Shikon as a place to temporarily store away her spiritual power.

"What do you need to find?" Goku asked quietly, still wary of his surroundings as Frieza was nowhere in sight and was probably planning a sneak attack.

"The Shikon," Kagome answered and Goku looked rather surprised at the answer, "I can sense it. It's over there–!" Her words were cut short when Frieza grew bored with the waiting and began attacking them brutally once more.

"They're still having a tough time against Frieza – the both of them!" Gohan said in worry, blinking when he heard a rather strange noise coming from not too far away. He glanced backwards, eyes widening at the sight.

Krillin stiffened under this feeling as small jet landed near them and he turned warily, only to meet with enraged blue eyes, "B-Bulma-san? What the hell are you doing here? This is the last place you want to be!"

Bulma growled and trembled in rage, "Excuse me? You guys left me, a delicate little flower, all alone by herself! Do you know how long I was trying to find you?" She shrieked and Krillin flinched back at her tone. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Bulma wouldn't have it.

"I'll never ask you to come on trips with me like this ever again, you hear me?" Bulma's face had a rather terrifying look to it and Krillin could only shake his head while trying his hardest not to let his pathetic whimper escape from his throat, "I just can't believe you all!" Bulma sighed, giving Krillin a rather rough shove that he actually fell to the ground because it was unexpected.

"Hey...!" Krillin rubbed his head, glaring up at Bulma. He was about to say something more, though stopped when Gohan knelt down beside him, "What's up, Gohan?" He asked curiously.

"What... is that?" Gohan said shakily, pointing towards something. Krillin glanced up, staring at the same thing. Gohan swallowed nervously, finding the courage to pick it up and observed the blood-stained marble curiously.

He honestly did like being anywhere near this thing because the whisperings in his head were offering power and whatever wish he wanted – and Gohan had no doubt that the voices trying to tempt in his head were coming from this thing. His eyes widened he finally realised something.

"This...this is the Shikon thing that Dad and Kagome were talking about earlier!

* * *

Well, Frieza arc should finally be done in a few chapters... and did my poll throw some of you off? It was the general idea, if some are wondering why she is sorta Super Saiyan now instead during the Cell saga

(Reviews make updates faster)!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"I've got to raise the Kaio-ken to times twenty somehow!" Goku frowned, "I have no idea how badly my body will take it, though. And he's only less than half!"

"As long as I find the Shikon, I'll be able to to fully transform into a Super Saiyan," Kagome said quietly, "It's somewhere in that general direction," She pointed to where Gohan and the others were standing, _'My Reiryouku must be rusty if I can't sense the exact location of the Shikon.'_

"This is no time to be crying over your fate," Frieza stated, looking somewhat impatient for their next move, "Fate cannot be blamed here, only your stubbornness and refusal to give up." With that, Frieza wasted no more time talking and disappeared in a blur.

Goku gasped, unable to see his movements, though Kagome was lucky enough that she transformed partially, so she was able to spot it just in time. She blocked Frieza's punch with her forearm, ignoring the pain as she swept up her knee and jammed it into Frieza's stomach.

However, Frieza simply swerved around, slashing at her with his tail and making her crash into the rocky terrain. She tried to stand up, though Frieza was already right there and knocked her brutally back to the ground with a mere finger.

"Kagome!" Goku called out worriedly, charging though he was no where near quick enough. He groaned, slamming into the water when Frieza swung his tail once more. He scrambled to the surface, desperately ducking back into the lake when a Ki blast just barely missed beheading him.

Frieza smirked, keeping up his multiple blasts so Goku would not be able to surface for air, "Now, that's hardly fair!" Kagome snarled, gripping Frieza's tail before he could fly off to finish Goku for good. He glared back at her, blocking Kagome's leg with his own.

"I thought a tyrant like myself couldn't fight fair?" Frieza threw her previous words back at her, shoving her back into the rocks, "Is this really all you Saiyan monkeys have to offer?" He smoothly taunted.

Kagome growled at the insult, though didn't let her relief show externally when Goku finally broke from the water and inhaled the oxygen loudly. However, what she didn't expect was for Goku to let out an intense battle-cry; his Ki rising very rapidly that Frieza actually released Kagome in shock at the unexpected move.

"I won't lose to you!" Goku snarled, "For Gohan, for Kagome and Vegeta, for Chichi, for Namek and Earth – I won't ever give up!" He was suddenly covered in that eerie red Ki once more, only this time it was at a much higher level than usual, "Kaio-ken, times twenty!"

Frieza could not react as he was abruptly thrown away from Kagome, who simply blinked in shock at the intense power radiating off of Goku in waves, "KAA – MEE – HAA – MEE – HAAA!" Frieza snarled, trying to stop the Kamehameha wave with his hands. It was a few seconds later that he realised he could not and resorted to a desperate move as he blasted his own Ki into Goku's to neutralise them both.

After the smoke faded, both warriors were hovering in the air and panting quite harshly. Frieza curled his lip, looking quite furious as Goku frowned deeply, "Impossible! He's still in one piece?" He mumbled, disbelieving that Frieza could be so powerful, "So, he wasn't bluffing about using only half of his power?"

_'That was far too close for comfort,' _Frieza scowled, not amused, _'How does a creature so low as a Saiyan possess such unbelievable strength?' _He glanced down at his burnt hands, clenching them when his anger only seemed to rise higher at the sight of his burnt flesh, "You filthy Saiyan monkey!" He landed on the ground only a few metres away from the panting Goku.

"Impressive, I actually felt that," Frieza glared deeply, "A little too much!" He charged forward, headbutting Goku quite ruthlessly. The Saiyan flew backwards, sliding roughly into the ground and finally grinding to a halt several feet away.

Goku slowly managed to his hands and knees while Frieza slowly, but deliberately walked up to him. Goku glared up defiantly, bracing himself for another merciless hit, though arms wrapped around his chest instead.

Frieza threw an icy piercing stare at Kagome as she safely transported Goku to a less dangerous position, "Goku, are you okay?" Kagome asked anxiously, tightening her arms around him comfortingly when his body shook with exhaustion.

"I... I don't think I can keep this up for much longer," Goku panted, "That Kaio-ken times twenty almost took all of my remaining energy to use. I'm through."

Kagome frowned, scrunching her face, "You're a Saiyan!" She tried to hurt his pride, though it didn't seem to work.

"I'm not a Saiyan like you or Vegeta," Goku replied, "I can never be a Saiyan. I'm an Earthling."

"You are like the definition of our race, so don't give me that shit!" Kagome felt her own blood boil at his words, "The blood running through your veins, that perfect instinct for battle – stop trying to deny what you really are. You have to reach down deep and feel the pain of our species, the one who decimated us is standing right in front of you – does that not enrage you?" Goku stared at her with wide eyes, "My father, your father, and even Vegeta's father – they're gone! We're the only ones who survive and Frieza will not stop until we are completely erased, because he fears that a Super Saiyan will rise from the ashes and wipe him out!"

Goku stared blankly at the ground, Kagome's words running over and over in his mind as Kagome stood up to glare at Frieza, "Now, I cannot fathom what is running through your inferior minds right now," Frieza raised his arm threateningly, "And that pisses me off!" He simply cut his arm through the air, causing the ground to split and crack right in front of the two Saiyans.

"Kagome," Goku said, though he didn't even look at her, "Earth has always been my home, so I don't know that I fit the Saiyan description, but I do understand what you're saying! I – _we _have to win! Too many people are depending on that!" He glanced over to Kagome, "Can you keep him busy for a few seconds?" He asked quietly.

Kagome narrowed her aquamarine eyes, "Do you have a plan or something?" She asked, nodding positively while smirking, "Yeah, I think I can manage it." She charged forward without another word, matching Frieza punch-for-punch as Goku raised both his arms high over his head.

_'The Spirit Bomb is the last thing I wanted to use,' _Goku watched carefully as Kagome tried to keep Frieza distracted long enough, _'If I mess up, then I could end up destroying Namek-sei instead! But if I don't hit Frieza with this, the entire universe will be under his feet! It's drastic, but it's all I've got left!'_

Kagome didn't flinch when Frieza slammed his fist into her cheek, and responded with a harsh kick to his shin. She barely managed to glance back to Goku, widening her eyes at the familiar stance, _'He's doing that attack again – the one he used to bring down Vegeta!' _

"Now what could your little partner be doing over there?" Frieza asked in a dangerously curious voice, eyeing Goku's motionless stance, not noticing how sparkling life-energy flowed from the surrounding environment and atmosphere to form a giant ball of Ki above them.

_'He must have called on energy from beyond Namek,' _Kagome thought, looking a bit shocked at the massive size of the Spirit Bomb, "I-it's huge!" She mumbled, catching Frieza's attention and he glanced up to where she was looking.

Frieza immediately froze in shock, "W-what the hell is that? Is... is that energy?" He gasped, his crimson eyes widening at the massive size, "How did that Saiyan mongrel manage to scrounge up that much Ki?"

"Pay attention to your surroundings!" Kagome snarled, thrusting her heavy boot into Frieza's face and smashing it roughly. Frieza brutally slammed into the ground, not having any time to recover as she didn't let up in her merciless assault.

"Just a little bit longer, Kagome!" Goku said, concentrating deeply to completely form his Spirit Bomb, "Not too much longer!"

Kagome flinched, feeling Frieza's thick tail wrap around her throat and he pounded her into the dirt, harshly stepping on her chest armour with his feet, "I see, now," Frieza smirked, "You were just the distraction while your friend there would attempt to blindside me with that energy," He shook his head in mock disappointment, "Really? I thought I taught you better than that, Kagome!"

Kagome growled, struggling under him as he pointed a single finger at her, "Now, tell me, Kagome," Frieza said casually, charging his Ki threateningly, "Do you think that your companion will really be able to hold his concentration if I kill you here and now?"

Kagome tensed, closing her eyes and waiting for the final blow. However, three separate energies collided with Frieza just as he was about to release his own power, causing him to shift off of Kagome and allowing her to slip out quickly.

"What...?" Kagome mumbled, glancing back behind her to see where that energy had come from. She blinked, seeing Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin all standing in an offensive position; obviously being the ones who had just saved her.

Frieza smiled dangerously, "So, the little pests decided to intervene, after all," His eyes twitched in irritation, "They just won't rest until I've been pushed to the very limits of my patience!" He laughed, veins popping out on his head as he clenched his fists angrily, "You meddling brats! You will all suffer the same fate as this worthless planet!" He screamed, a very frightening black Ki danced over his fingertips and he smirked insanely as he hovered high into the air.

"Is it done yet?" Kagome asked anxiously, bounding right beside Goku as she glanced up at the immense Spirit Bomb, "You have to hurry faster!" She urged, flicking her eyes over to Frieza.

Goku let out a loud cry, feeling the Spirit Bomb form completely and throwing his arms to direct the Spirit Bomb towards Frieza.

Frieza gasped, glancing behind him to see an even larger wave of energy come down from the atmosphere, "W-what have you done?" His black Ki was no match for Goku's Spirit Bomb and it faded quickly under the pressure.

"Get down!" Goku cried out, shoving Kagome face-first into the dirt and protectively covering her body with his much larger one. Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin made the same move from their location, knowing the proceeding moments would be one big bang.

"I won't be subdued by mere monkeys!" Frieza snarled defiantly, attempting to stop the Spirit Bomb with his bare hands. It slowly, but surely managed to push him down and Frieza screamed loudly in a blinding flash of light.

Everyone braced themselves against the severe shock waves and winds that followed. It was several minutes later when it finally died down and Krillin slowly climbed up on a rock as the surroundings were almost now completely drenched in water.

"You okay, Krillin-san?" Gohan called out with a wide smile, descending from the air and landing on the rock that Krillin stood atop of.

"Yeah." Krillin said, glancing around for the others, though he didn't spot them in the immediate vicinity.

Gohan eyed the surroundings nervously, "I don't see Dad or Kagome or Piccolo-san!" He said worriedly, glancing down to his clenched fist where the Shikon lay, "That Spirit Bomb was huge! What if they all got swept away?" He watched the water with serious eyes, "I don't sense any of them!"

"Well, of course you can't!" Krillin tried to comfort the boy, "You barely have any energy left to concentrate with!" And with them giving almost all their extra Ki to the Spirit Bomb, it was amazing that they didn't get swept away themselves.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, pointing in a direction, "Look, I see something!" His heart beat anxiously when a two pairs of arms appeared from the water and grabbed onto a small patch of remaining ground. Gohan grinned widely when he saw it was Piccolo and Goku, the latter holding on tightly to Kagome, "It's Dad! He's alive!" Gohan cheered loudly, "And so is Kagome and Piccolo-san!" He jumped for joy along with Krillin.

The two awkwardly took to the air, wobbling because their energy was so low, "Hey, Dad!" Gohan cried out happily, landing as Piccolo smirked at them.

"Gohan..." Goku said with relief, smiling tiredly at his son and only releasing Kagome to wrap his arms around Gohan's neck.

Kagome and Piccolo said nothing at the heart-warming scene, and Krillin whooped loudly, "You did it, Goku! That was so awesome!" Goku gave an exhausted grin to his best friend.

Kagome eyed Gohan, sensing something very familiar, "Gohan," She spoke up, causing him to release Goku and look at her curiously, "You found it, didn't you?" She asked with a knowing smile and Gohan nodded timidly and stepped up to her while holding out his hand.

"Please, just take it away!" Gohan said quickly, not liking the dark voices whispering in his head, "It is the Shikon thing, right?" He asked and everyone glanced at Kagome as she took it from his hand.

"Yes," Kagome didn't take her eyes off the blood-stained jewel, "This is the Shikon no Tama," She murmured, clenching her fist around it, "With this here, I can fully become a Super Saiyan."

"You mean," Krillin blinked, pointing at her accusingly, "You aren't a Super Saiyan yet?" He asked in shock, gazing at her blonde-streaked hair and aquamarine eyes curiously.

"Not fully," Kagome admitted, "There is something holding me back, but I'm not going to get into the details," She gave Krillin a teasing look, "It'd probably be too much for your human brain, Kuririn-chan!"

"It's Krillin! KRILLIN! K-R-I-L-L-I-N!" Krillin huffed, crossing his arms, "It's not that hard to say!"

"Right, sorry, I stuttered," Kagome smirked, feeling amused as the small human seemed rather riled up at his butchered name, "I guess I should see if storing _that _into the Shikon will let me become a Super Saiyan..."

Piccolo curled his lip, baring his fangs, "What is that thing?" He demanded, feeling strangely drawn to the small jewel. He could hear alluring whispering voices in his head just standing near the jewel, tempting him to steal and take it away. Before this whole Saiyan business, he probably would have given in and taken it, but he was far too strong-willed now and batting away the desire was like killing a fly.

"The Shikon is very similar to the Dragon Balls," Kagome stated, "It is very powerful and can give its possessor great strength and grant them any wish they desire." She explained, not wanting to say anymore than that.

"So, if you had that in your possession, then why did you Saiyans come to Earth for the Dragon Balls?" Piccolo asked accusingly, noticing that Kagome could not look him in the eye after the question.

"Aww, c'mon!" Goku waved it off, seeing how uncomfortable Kagome was, "Midoriko said that Kagome has the Shikon for a reason and I completely trust her!" He wasn't sure why his heart seemed to skip a beat when Kagome smiled at him gratefully.

"Tch." Piccolo snorted, letting the issue go for now.

_'I guess I should start extracting it,' _Kagome eyed the Shikon, smirking bitterly when a very familiar voice rang throughout her mind, _'Naraku... are you happy to feel my presence?' _She frowned, closing her eyes and clenching her hand tightly around the pink jewel.

Gohan gasped, "Kagome...!" He widened his eyes with everyone else, seeing a blue energy surround Kagome as it seemed to slowly seep into the Shikon, "What's happening?"

Kagome bit her lip, not answering Gohan's question as she felt a deep internal pain from the small piece of soul that she was parting with for the moment, forcing it into the Shikon no Tama along with all the Reiryouku she possessed in her Saiyan body.

"Your hair...!" Goku blinked, seeing that the golden tips of Kagome's hair were slowly overcoming her black locks, and her hair fully shined with a gold hue. The tips remained spiked and she opened her eyes to reveal them as an almost green colour, "Are you a... Super Saiyan now?" He asked blankly.

Kagome curiously looked at her hands, feeling a rather immense power surge through her now that her Reiryouku was no longer blocking the almost demonic Saiyan energy.

_'I guess I'll just have to keep this very close from now on,' _Kagome thought, tucking the Shikon into her chest armour and between her breasts until she could find a strong chain to hold it on, "Yeah, I think I'm a Super Saiyan now," She smiled at Goku, "Though it's a little too late for that now! I'm sorry."

"No, no!" Goku waved his arms comically around, "It was because of you that I was able to charge the Spirit Bomb up!" He scratched the back of his head, unsure why he felt so nervous, "You really helped me back there!"

Goku cleared his throat, avoiding looking at Kagome for the moment, "Well, ready to head home?" He asked, "Lucky for us, my little spaceship should be able to get us back to Earth in about six days!"

"Yay!" Gohan cheered, "I get to see Mom again!" He jumped for joy, "And in less than a week!" His exiting hops abruptly stopped when Krillin let out a terrified shout, "What is it?" He asked hesitantly, seeing the fear on Krillin's face.

"Wasn't Bulma-san with us? Where is she now?" Krillin asked nervously, "Do you think she was swept away by the Spirit Bomb?"

Goku sighed, patting his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart, "C'mon, Krillin!" He whined, "Don't freak me out like that! From the look on your face, I thought that Frieza popped back up!"

"Yeah, well," Krillin appeared rather anxious, "Frieza is nothing compared to Bulma-san when she is angry!" He shuddered at the thought of the blue-haired woman's infamous temper.

Goku and Gohan laughed at the little joke, though the former winced when pain throbbed throughout his entire body at the motions, "Don't make me laugh, I don't think my body can take it!"

Kagome sighed silently, knowing she wouldn't be able to suppress any of Goku's pain while her Reiryouku was sealed into the Shikon, "I guess we should head out." She mumbled, blushing lightly as she moved so Goku was leaning heavily on her. Her flush deepened when Goku smiled gratefully at her for the small help.

Piccolo glanced around, wanting to take in his home planet's surroundings for the last time, "At least my kin and the Grand Elder can rest in peace now."

Krillin looked at Piccolo questioningly, though his voice immediately froze when he glanced up past Piccolo, "Krillin?" Goku asked in concern, seeing Krillin shake in terror.

Everyone glanced over to where Krillin looking and all of them froze in horror to see that Frieza was standing close by on a rock.

"Frieza!" Goku growled, completely disbelieving what his eyes were telling him.

"This can't be happening! How can anyone go against a Spirit Bomb that size and live?" Krillin gasped in fear.

"N-no way!" Gohan took a step back in fright, trying to shield himself behind Goku's legs as Frieza stared impassively at them.

Frieza did not say a word as he let loose a lethal projection of Ki, aiming straight for Goku's heart. However, Kagome acted quickly by his side, releasing him as she stood protectively in front of him and flicked the Ki away with her hand.

"Bravo!" Frieza laughed darkly, "You nearly brought the all-mighty Frieza down! I've never come quite so close with death before!"

Kagome glared, her body shining in a golden hue as her Super Saiyan strength came to life at the sight of Frieza, "Run. All of you," She ordered, "Your ship can't be too far from here, Goku. Go find that human woman and set your course for Earth."

"But–!" Goku immediately protested, though Kagome stopped his words with an icy glare.

"I'm not going to be joining you, so don't get any ideas about waiting around for me," She frowned darkly when nobody moved an inch, "Snap out of it, you morons!" She growled.

"No, I refuse!" Goku snapped back, "I'm fighting with you, Kagome!"

"With what?" Kagome sneered, "I can sense that you barely have any strength left! You'll just get in my way!" Goku looked shocked at her tone.

"You're serious..." Gohan whimpered, taking a step back in shock when Frieza suddenly picked up Krillin with his power, "Krillin-san!"

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights!" Frieza hissed, thrusting Krillin high into the air and laughing darkly at their gasps of shock. He clenched his hand, blowing Krillin to mere pieces as he screamed his final words.

"GOKU!"

Nothing remained as the smoke faded away as Goku stared blankly at the sky, shaking uncontrollably as Gohan whimpered in fear as Frieza eyed him, "I think the half-breed brat should go next!" He smirked sadistically, enjoying the fear in Gohan's eyes.

"You... you... MONSTER!" Goku trembled in rage, his Ki rising dramatically at the shock of his best friend's unexpected death. His hair flickered back and forth between black and blond, until it finally decided on the latter as it stood straight up to defy gravity.

"W-what?" Frieza gasped at the rise in power, now seeing that Goku was in a similar state that Kagome was in.

Kagome, Gohan, and Piccolo all stared in awe at Goku's golden-hued Ki surroundings him, _'Does it take a close one's death to finally reach a Super Saiyan?' _Kagome could not help but to wonder, her Ki also rising as her thoughts flicked back to Vegeta.

"Run, both of you!" Goku commanded, "Find Bulma and the spaceship and get out of here!" He growled angrily when Gohan merely shivered in response, and for the first time, he lost his temper at his son, "GO NOW! Leave before I lose what little reason I have left!"

Gohan nodded slowly and he grabbed at Piccolo's loose pants as the two flew up and listened to Goku's orders. The two left the scene quickly as Frieza stood still and eyed the two Saiyans in horror.

"W-what is this?" Frieza stammered, feeling fear for the first time in a long time, "I thought their kind were only able to transform into giant monkeys!" His body shuddered against his will, "And this is no monkey!"

Kagome glanced over to Goku, narrowing her aquamarine eyes, _'I think I know of a way to end this quickly! Even before Gohan can leave this planet...' _She thought slowly, turning her eyes back to Frieza.

Frieza gasped as she suddenly appeared in front of him and Goku tensed, though staying back to see what she would do.

"Frieza," Kagome purred darkly, eyeing her former tyrant menacingly, "You want immortality, don't you?" She asked, not even waiting for Frieza's answer to say her next words.

"Well, I can give it to you."

* * *

Almost done with epically-long arc!

Review and the next chapter will come really soon!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Well, I can give it to you."

Neither Frieza or Goku even knew what she was trying to imply, so they stayed speechless as Kagome smirked at Frieza, grasping his hands and squeezing his fingers painfully as she observed them. Frieza growled, trying to rip his arm away from Kagome grip, though she didn't relent in the very least.

"I can make it so that you will have your wish for immortality," Kagome tempted alluringly, eyeing him with a confident expression, "You should know that the Dragon Balls aren't the only things that can grant wishes."

"The Shikon...!" Frieza widened his eyes, remembering about the small jewel, "You have it? Give it to me!" He demanded, though Kagome merely tightened her hand around Frieza's fingers to the point of extreme pain.

Kagome would have gone on further with her plan, but when Goku appeared on Frieza's other side, she should have realised that this plan would not be so easy to do.

Goku grabbed Frieza's other hand, tightening his own fingers around it painfully, "You hurt so many of my friends just because they got into your way and you don't even care!

Frieza growled, desperately trying to free himself from the two Super Saiyans, but they were just too much powerful for him, "Because of you," Goku grit his teeth angrily, "Even Krillin is gone!" Goku forced Frieza to his knees.

In a desperate attempt to get some space in between them, Freiza encircled them all in a dome of eerie purple Ki, though it was only when Goku and Kagome actually released him on their own when Frieza jumped back to make some distance.

Frieza snarled at them, rubbing at his broken wrists as he stared with disbelief at the two Saiyans, "How... how can you come over such great power?" He eyed the two, noticing the very distinct changes in both Saiyans, "N-no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, not that!" He seemed to finally realise what was happening.

"This is it," Goku said with a dark frown, his Ki rising high as his muscles bulged out, "We're ending it right here!" He charged forward with no other words, catching Frieza completely off guard. The alien was brutally thrown around the terrain as Goku seemed to lose control of his power.

Kagome eyed Goku, who was hovering in the air over the crater he had created with nothing but raw and pure power, _'If he keeps this up, we may win without me having to resort to doing that.' _Her plan was only a last resort thing and if she and Goku were able to beat him other than that, then she would go for that.

The crater that Goku caused suddenly exploded as Frieza appeared from the rushing water and he slowly hovered in the air to stand across Goku. They stared each other down and Frieza decided he needed to bait the other in attacking, "Don't expect an apology from me! Your little friends were just getting in my way!" Frieza laughed darkly, "The Saiyan race isn't exactly known for its mercy! Compared to you brutes, I'm a saint!"

"We've already paid for our crimes," Kagome said lightly, hovering beside Goku as she stared impassively at Frieza, "You made sure that of," Her aquamarine eyes darkened, "But now, it's your turn."

Frieza snickered, "You actually think you can defeat me?" He sneered, "I can defeat both of you with my hands tied behind my back!" His smirk widened, "It doesn't matter if you two are Super Saiyan! No one comes across Frieza and walks away alive!"

With that, Frieza screamed out as he released hundreds if not thousands beams of Ki right towards the Saiyans. He panted, glancing upwards when the smoke finally cleared from the sky. His eyes widened at the sight of Goku and Kagome, who seemed completely unharmed by his attack other than a few rips in their clothing.

Frieza snarled, his body surging with electrified energy as he shot yet another hundred or two back to the Saiyans. He glared up, watching as the smoke faded and revealing the Saiyans were hardly even scratched.

"Don't bother to apologise because I will never forgive you!" Goku said, his expression becoming more and more feral as the seconds went by. Frieza tensed when Goku slowly raised his arm and then he was suddenly thrown a few hundred metres just by the force of Goku opening his hand.

Frieza righted himself quickly, panting slowly as Goku smirked.

Kagome watched in awe as Goku easily but brutally knocked around Frieza like he was more than a rag-doll. All of Frieza's moves were easily avoided or blocked by Goku.

The pace was fast and kept up for at least five minutes before Frieza landed on the ground, panting even harsher now. Goku landed right beside Kagome, his smirk arrogant and confident.

Kagome tensed beside him, scenting the pheromones that Goku was probably unconsciously releasing. She bit her lip painfully as a warm stirring danced in the area below her stomach, _'I know it's just a normal Saiyan reaction, but now is not the time to be aroused!' _

Goku stiffened at the intoxicating scent in the air, but didn't dare look at Kagome as Frieza prepared a small Ki blast. Goku sneered, simply moving over to the left to avoid the lethal energy.

"How does anyone move that fast?" Frieza snarled, sending hundreds more that the two Super Saiyans dodged easily with their advanced speed. He kept this up for several more minutes, completely destroying the terrain of the surroundings.

Kagome sneered, hovering in the air as she glanced towards Frieza with a look that only served to anger him even more, "This is getting boring. Is this really all that you have?" She taunted.

"You bitch!" Frieza shrieked, "You dare to mock me?" He threw yet another Ki blast, but Kagome didn't even bother to avoid it as it deflected harmlessly off her chest armour.

"What's the matter, Frieza?" Goku smirked, "We can't be harder to destroy than a planet, right?"

"W-what are you?" Frieza asked shrilly, letting the fear seep out into his voice against his will.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Goku sneered, "We are what you fear the most! We are Super Saiyans!" He confirmed, the golden-hue glowing even brighter around them at Goku's words, as if to prove them.

Frieza stayed absolutely silent, probably in shock. After a few moments, he finally seemed to regain his composure, "Well, I have to say that I'm a bit surprised," He admitted, "I never thought that there would be any truth behind those stories. And who would have thought it would have taken such low-class warriors to finally reach Super Saiyan?"

Kagome scoffed, not very amused by Frieza's stalling attempts, "Cut the small talk," She lazily ordered, molding her expression to become impassive, "It's the end for you. Just accept it."

Frieza shook with violent anger, "You insolent...!" He snarled, "Have you forgotten who you're up against? You will regret ever speaking to me like that!"

Goku ignored Frieza's words, putting his two palms together in a familiar stance. However, Frieza was not one to give up so easily, "You haven't defeated me yet!" He grinned sadistically, a small, but very powerful Ki built up in his hands, "Let's see if you Saiyans can breathe in outer space like I can! If you can't, you'll have to hold your breath all the way back to Earth!"

Both Goku and Kagome widened their eyes as Frieza hurled the Ki down into the planet, watching in horror as it collided with Namek, "NO!" Goku grit his teeth, observing as the energy cut straight through the ground. The entire planet began to tremor and shake violently as the ground began to crack and crumble.

"Well, it seems I was holding back more than I thought." Frieza remarked, knowing that he held back intentionally so the planet wouldn't instantaneously explode.

"Because you took the coward's way out," Goku stated, "You didn't want to get caught in your own blast. You fail again," Goku smirked, "In case you haven't noticed, we are still around."

"Hold onto that arrogance as long as you can," Frieza chuckled darkly, "You have no idea what's happening, do you? The planet may not have exploded instantly, but I completely annihilated its core. You only have five minutes until this planet crumbles into dust!"

"Five minutes should be more than enough time," Goku said confidently, "I can beat you and get my friends out here in far less time!"

"Only one of us three will leave, and it will not be you two," Frieza snickered, "The odds are stacked against you! You will have the honour of witnessing me at the peak of my immeasurable power!"

"Who are you kidding?" Kagome scoffed, "We all know that the instant you release all your power, you will lose all control over it! Stop stalling for more time!" She snarled, rushing forward without another word. Frieza mirrored the move and the two collided in a furious stand-off. They seemed to bounce off each other in rapid blurs, both taking fearsome hits.

"Don't get so cocky!" Frieza growled, charging up his Ki so he could release it in one instant. However, he froze as Goku wrapped his arms tightly around his throat and trapped him in a headlock. Frieza stilled as Goku smirked, jamming his knee brutally into Frieza's spine.

The white-and-purple alien screamed out in pain, his muscles suddenly bulging when his energy electrified over the surface of his body. Goku quickly released him, not wanting to get caught in any possible explosion that might occur.

"Is this his one-hundred percent?" Kagome asked quietly, watching as Frieza grew a bit bigger with all the extra muscle mass and his eyes turned all blood-shot.

"_Now's your chance! While Frieza is pumping himself up to full power, kill him! You can't afford to miss this chance!"_

Goku and Kagome paused at the plea within their minds, "I know that, King Kai," Goku murmured, already knowing that Kaio-sama was watching their battle from his little planet, "I know that this may be my one and only chance to take down Frieza for good, but it's also the only chance I will have to see what he's really made of."

"_...What...?" _Kaio stammered stupidly, in complete disbelief at Goku's statement, _"Have you gone mad?" _He demanded.

"I...I know," Goku admitted, glancing over to his female companion, knowing he was endangering her life with his decision, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I have to let him do this! I have to... FIGHT!"

Kagome smiled at him, huffing with fondness, "I guess I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"_Goku, this isn't a pissing contest! GOKU!" _King Kai screamed out desperately.

"KRILLIN CAN'T BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE WITH THE DRAGON BALLS FOR A SECOND TIME!" Goku shouted out, releasing his emotions as Kaio began to irritate him, "AND I REFUSE TO TAKE MY BEST FRIEND'S DEATH JUST SITTING DOWN!" Goku glared at Frieza, lowering his voice dangerously, "Before I'm done, he will pay."

"_Yes, I understand!" _Kaio's voice pleaded, _"But there's no sense in waiting until Frieza's at full power! You need to think of the others; think of your son!"_

"They'll be okay. I know they will." Goku said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Frieza.

Frieza smirked, exhaling deeply as his power was completely released, "You wanted me at my strongest, so here I am!"

"Do you want to finish this, or are you just going to keep on talking?" Goku snapped, taking a few ruthless hits right after he finished those words. Frieza sadistically enjoyed beating Goku's skin, kicking him down into the cracked ground which had begun to split into two. Goku instantly recovered, the two decimating the terrain with their raw power.

They stepped to the ground, equal to each other in pure strength as they wrestled each other with their arms, "Just give it up, Frieza!" Goku snarled, veins popping over his muscles as he managed to push back Frieza by a few inches.

"I think this really is just a pissing contest!" Kagome snickered, forcing her body into a few back flips just before she slammed her booted foot into Frieza's skull, sending him hundreds of feet into the core of Namek.

The two Super Saiyans quickly flew up higher, watching as the ground began to split even more as molten lava spewed all around them, "Before I finish this," Frieza said casually, flying up from the ground as if he hadn't been hit, "I have something to say. You are good, maybe even the best in the universe – that is, if it weren't for ME!" Frieza eyed the surroundings, his smirk widening into something grotesque, "I'm just estimating, but you only have two more minutes. Or maybe even three if you're lucky!"

"For fuck's sake!" Kagome snapped, "Stop flapping those lips around and just shut your mouth! You're going down no matter how many minutes we may have left!"

Frieza seemed to just lose it at her words, "NO ONE SPEAKS TO FRIEZA LIKE THAT AND JUST WALKS AWAY!" He shrieked, charging Kagome and striking her mercilessly within the chest. Kagome flinched, feeling pain, but not letting it affect her senses. She grabbed Frieza's arm as he tried to attack her from behind and slammed her head back into his. Kagome quickly moved before Frieza could recover and grabbed his other arm and began to rotate quickly in the air, releasing him when she gained enough momentum to cause serious damage.

However, Frieza shot down a Ki blast that slowed his descent and quickly managed to upright himself.

Goku watched it, preparing his own attack as he charged his Ki and hurling it into Frieza's direction before he could completely recover from Kagome's assault.

Frieza glared, seeing what Goku was doing as he charged towards him, grabbing him around the throat and shoving him deep into the ground and into the crumbling core of the planet.

Kagome watched with narrowed eyes and Frieza began to laugh insanely as molten lava spewed from where Goku had just been forced into the core, "Take that!" Frieza smirked, "Did you think you could actually win? _You_, defeat _me?"_

_'Goku's Ki faded...' _Kagome had no idea if it was on purpose or if Frieza really had killed him. She seriously doubt the latter, _'So, what's he doing?' _

Kagome immediately stiffened, suddenly sensing Ki from all over the place, _'It's the Namekians! And... Vegeta! I can sense Vegeta!' _She closed her eyes, hoping her telepathic link was still intact with Kaio-sama.

"Kaio-sama? Can you hear me?" She asked quietly, tying to stay out of Frieza's immediate sight so she could confirm what was going on.

"_Loud and Clear, Kagome! I bet you're wondering what's going on? Well, it just so happens that the Earth's Dragon Balls reappeared again after Piccolo was brought back to life using the Namekian Dragon Balls. If Piccolo is around, then so is Kami – and the Earth's Eternal Dragon has granted our wish!"_

"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked quietly, wanting to leave the battlefield to see if Vegeta really was alive again.

"_Everyone who was killed by Frieza and his men have been given a second chance! Yes, that means Vegeta, too!"_

Frieza blinked, looking up as the sky suddenly darkened, "What is this?" He glanced around, "It must be a sign that this planet is weakening! I have to get off it immediately!" He frowned, seeing an energy head straight for him.

"Where are you going, Frieza?" Gohan growled, having collected Bulma as she and Piccolo waited back at the spaceship. He had come here assuming the worst because he couldn't sense his father's Ki anymore.

Frieza actually looked rather shocked at his unexpected appearance, but broke out of it by laughing deeply, "You don't stand a chance against me, brat. It seems that foolishness runs through your family!"

"Maybe Gohan doesn't stand a chance, but I'm pretty sure that I do!" Kagome smirked, flipping down and shoving her boot deep into Frieza's skull. He growled at her, having forgotten about her for the moment.

"Gohan, you need to get back to the ship," Kagome said lowly, throwing him a dangerous glare when he began to protest, "Yes, I know you're worried, but I will be fine here," She ruffled his hair affectionately and his eyes filled with tears, "Go now. There's nothing you can do. You have to leave now before it's too late."

Gohan nodded hesitantly, flying away slowly and kept on looking back as he went back in the direction he had come from.

"Well, I suppose it's just me and you now," Frieza smirked, "I never expected for the last female Saiyan would end up being the only Saiyan left. It just seems strange since your low species was male-dominated!"

_'Idiot, if he stalls for anymore time, then we all will get caught in the explosion,' _Kagome thought, _'I need to finish this quickly, then!' _

She was about to charge when an explosion of golden energy burst from the water, "So, Goku was still alive." She breathed out with slight relief.

Frieza's facial expression twitched in irritation, "You really are a pesky one, aren't you?" He sneered, "You could have stayed out of sight and accepted your fate is that of this planet's. It's foolish to face one who possess such powers as I do!"

"What is so unbelievable is that you are still so arrogant!" Goku retorted, much to Frieza's irritation.

Frieza then smirked sadistically, "Fine, then! I'll just blast you into itty-bitty pieces like I did that other Earthling!"

"What Earthling?" Goku's expression almost seemed feral, "You mean Krillin, don't you?" He immediately began to tremble in rage and his Ki rose exponentially, "You'll pay for that!"

Kagome watched in awe as the two warriors collided with one another, both equal in strength as they parried and avoided and received ruthless hits from each other. She blinked when Goku screamed something out.

"You have to change the wish!" Both Kaio-sama and the Grand Elder seemed surprised that Goku had been listening in their conversation.

Kagome instantly knew who Goku was talking to and began to listen in as well as her telepathic link was still connected, "Don't make the wish for everyone on Namek except Frieza! You need to make it everyone but Frieza, me, and Kagome!"

Kaio-sama clenched his fists at Goku's stubbornness, _"Goku, I know how you feel, but you have to leave Namek and get back to Earth before it blows!"_

Kagome watched in awe as Goku kept up his equal strength with Frieza, even while talking to King Kai at the same time.

"If you even think about taking me and Kagome out of this battle, then I will never forgive you!" Goku growled, eyeing Frieza as the two stood at a standstill, "King Kai, just make the wish! This planet won't last much longer!"

"_Fine, Goku! I see that your mind is made up!" _King Kai gave in.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a small green Namekian child stood up, looking down at his hand in disbelief, "The last thing I remember is seeing Frieza and a flash of light." Dende murmured, jumping up in shock when the Grand Elder's voice echoed in his head.

"You're okay, Grand Elder! What happened? How–?" Dende asked quickly, but the Grand Elder cut him off.

"_There is no times for questions! I need you to do something very important! Porunga should be close to you, waiting for the third wish. Can you see him?"_

"Yes, Grand Elder, he's right in front of me!" Dende answered quickly.

"_Go to him at once! It's up to you to make the final wish! Tell him to wish that everybody on Namek-sei to be relocated to Earth-sei, except for Frieza, Goku, and Kagome!"_

Back to where the two Super Saiyans and Frieza were, Goku smirked at seeing Porunga, "All right, then. Now I can finally fight you without holding back!" He said.

Frieza glanced over, widening his eyes as he spotted the Eternal Dragon, "The Dragon! It's returned somehow? But that means the Dragon Balls didn't turn to stone after all!" His then smirk could make any hardened being cry, "This is my chance!"

"I don't think so!" Kagome snarled, grabbing Frieza by the tail before he could relocate himself by the Dragon, "You're not going anywhere!" She equalled Frieza in hand-to-hand combat as his desperate need to get to the Dragon made his moves rather sloppy. She shoved her leg into his stomach and punched him straight in the face.

Goku quickly flew in to help, knowing that Dende was already over by Porunga and ready to make the wish, "You won't get your wish, Frieza!" Goku growled, slamming the alien to the ground and pounding him into it even deeper.

"_**I am here, young one. Do you have another wish to make?" **_

The Dragon's voice was loud and Kagome glanced over and was relieved to see that Green-chan was over there already, "I WISH THAT I, FRIEZA, IS GRANTED ETERNAL LIFE!" Frieza screamed in an desperate move as he was trapped beneath Goku and Kagome.

Dende shuddered at the sound of Frieza's voice, though quickly gave the Dragon the real wish in the Namekian language.

"_**I have heard your wish and will full fill it gladly! All the living beings, save the ones named Frieza, Goku, and Kagome, shall be transported to the planet of Earth!"**_

"FRIEZA!"

Everyone turned around to see Vegeta come up at them, "Vegeta!" Kagome cried out in relief, ignoring Frieza for the moment as she flew up to her prince, "Vegeta, you're alive!" She couldn't help her next action and she slammed herself into Vegeta's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta stiffened at the affection, glancing over Kagome's shoulder to look at Goku, "Kakarott, I see that you have finally become a Super Saiyan at last!" Goku smirked back, though he gestured to Kagome and Vegeta looked down at her and finally noticed the change, "Kagome! You've become a Super Saiyan as well?"

Kagome released him, smiling widely as she eagerly nodded her head, "I became a Super Saiyan because of you, Vegeta," She explained softly, "You died and it hurt so bad emotionally..."

Vegeta stayed silent, a bit surprised that Kagome would feel so much for his death.

However, Frieza decided now was the perfect time to interrupt the soft scene, "Vegeta, how the fuck are you here? I killed you!" He snapped.

Vegeta sneered, charging his Ki, but before he could release it, he disappeared completely from sight. The Namekians' Ki also disappeared from their senses and the two Saiyans realised that they must have been relocated back to Earth.

"_**I shall take my leave! Fare thee well!" **_

The Eternal Dragon and the Dragon Balls vanished from sight, much to Frieza's horror, "No, wait! Not yet!" He screamed out desperately and pathetically.

"Well, it looks like your luck's finally run out," Goku smirked, "It's a shame that you don't speak Namekian, isn't it? You even had me worried for a second!"

"I already killed that Namekian child. Where did he come from?" Frieza demanded, referring to Dende.

"My friends used the Dragon Balls on Earth to bring back everyone you and your men took from us!" Goku's smirk widened at Frieza's enraged look, "So, we got our last wish here. Dende used it to relocate everyone on Namek back to Earth except for you, me, and Kagome!"

Frieza's Ki exploded at the very idea, "In two minutes, Namek will be a dust of cloud and a mere memory. Let's see if I can end this in the next two minutes or if you can continue to fight up to the minute the planet explodes! You two can float around forever in outer space!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time! We can finally see who is the strongest warrior in the universe!" Goku said, hovering gently down to the ground.

"Hand-to-hand combat, huh? Oh, all right, then! If it's so important to you!" Frieza sneered, landing on the ground as well.

Kagome observed from the air, taking the Shikon from her chest armour and glancing down at it. As soon as the time was right, she would go through with her original plan.

She would trap Frieza within the Shikon no Tama for eternity...

* * *

Hmm, it's a bit disappointing to see reviews fall so much again T^T

The next chapter (if it comes soon) will be the last chapter of the Frieza Arc!

(So, please, do take the time to review and it will come sooner than later!)


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"What is it that you're trying to accomplish?" Frieza sneered, "I simply cannot comprehend it!"

"What's so hard to comprehend?" Goku taunted, "That you're pathetic enough to be beaten by a Saiyan monkey like myself?" He smirked, easily ready for when Frieza charged in anger; his fury at his words quite clear in the expression on his face.

The two displayed their power equally as they met punch-for-punch. Goku dug his booted feet into the ground, managing to stop Frieza in his tracks. The alien simply responded with a ruthless punch to the face, sending Goku flying back as Frieza charged a massive ball of Ki above his head.

Frieza hurled it and Goku grit his teeth and his muscles flexed as he tried to stop the enormous energy ball from advancing forward. He shouted out, punching it into the atmosphere in a fearsome display of physical strength.

Goku rushed forward the instant Frieza was distracted, managing to stop Frieza with a war cry. He punched him in the stomach, but Frieza retaliated with a flurry of swift strikes. It went on for a good few seconds, "I refuse to bow to a mere monkey!" Frieza snarled, "Especially not a Saiyan ape!"

"As Kagome said before," Goku didn't let up in his assault in the very least, "Saiyans are monkeys, not apes!" He shoved his knee into Frieza's groin, temporarily stunning him for the moment as he took advantage of the few precious seconds and sent the evil being down to the ground in a loud crash.

Frieza quickly got up, ignoring any and all pain as he lashed out with his tail, though Goku saw it coming and dodged it by moving a few centimetres to the left. The two bounced hard off the wasted terrain, coming to a halt so they could swiftly catch their breath.

Frieza panted harshly, rushing towards Goku with all his speed and slamming the Saiyan into the dirt, "Well, are you satisfied?" The alien heaved heavily, crossing his arms arrogantly as Goku slowly got up to his feet.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Goku sneered, wiping the blood that leaked from his mouth. He smirked as Frieza took the bait, avoiding the strike and pummelling his fist into Frieza's stomach. He flinched, falling to the ground in obvious pain as Goku glared harshly down at him.

Kagome frowned, watching from the darkened skies with narrowed eyes, _'Frieza is getting desperate. This match is already over, Goku's won it.' _She thought, observing as Frieza slid across the dirt and Goku slammed his face into a large stone.

"Where is he?" Frieza gasped, looking around the surroundings hysterically as Goku appeared right behind him. The alien inhaled sharply, bouncing around the terrain in order to escape the Super Saiyan. However, Goku easily saw every movement that Frieza made and made sure that he met him every time.

"You... WRETCH!" Frieza trembled uncontrollably in rage, "I will make sure you will be repaid a thousand-fold for every hit you landed upon me!" He watched carefully as Goku shifted out of his offensive position and seemed to let down his guard.

"It's done," Goku said simply, much to Frieza's disbelief, "You've been coming at me with everything you have, but it's finally catching up to you. Your power level is falling fast," Goku stared impassively, "I don't even see a point in fighting you anymore."

Kagome blinked, flying in a bit closer to confirm what she thought she heard, "Your pride is already shattered," Goku continued, "And in the end, that's good enough for me. You were so arrogant in your power, that you thought no one could stand up to your level – especially a Saiyan. I don't need to keep on fighting you because I've already won! Go crawl off somewhere and die, I don't really care."

Frieza bit his lip until it leaked blood at the insulting words, watching in a blinded rage as Goku exhaled deeply; his golden hair returning to its original black. His anger skyrocketed as Goku turned his back to him, "Your days of terrorising the universe are over!"

"Why... YOU!" Frieza snarled, glaring with resentment as Goku took to the skies, seemingly getting ready to leave the battle, "You liar! I AM NOT BEATEN!" He formed an energy disc within his palm, "NOT YET!" He hurled it like a frisbee, and Goku just barely managed to dodge it as it took him by surprise.

"You idiot!" A voice growled from behind him and Frieza stiffened at the sound of Kagome's voice, "You received a warning and you didn't listen to it!" She snarled, "Goku may have given you one last chance, but I won't be so forgiving!"

Frieza didn't have any time as Kagome punched him brutally, slamming him into a rock as she wrapped her hand tightly around his throat so not to allow him any sort of movement. The energy disc following after Goku disappeared at the loss of Frieza's concentration and he tried to pry Kagome's hands from his neck, "Y-you... BITCH!"

Kagome smirked, clenching the Shikon tightly in her free hand. She grit her teeth, feeling it out and forcibly ripping the small piece of soul that she had previously placed within it. Frieza widened his crimson eyes, watching as Kagome glowed a pure white as her blonde hair receded to its normal black, "Naraku," Kagome sneered, feeling Naraku's dark spirit roar at the loss from within the Shikon, "Don't worry, I'll give you another companion soon enough!"

Kagome struggled to hold down Frieza with her power downgrade, reaching much farther into herself than before. Her heart constricted painfully as she placed the Shikon on Frieza's forehead, causing him to stiffen as she used her Reiryouku to bypass any unconscious mental barriers he may have placed on his mind. She narrowed her eyes, finally grasping the evil that was Frieza's soul.

Frieza froze at the painful and unfamiliar feeling radiating from his chest, "W-what are you doing...?" He gasped, his struggles weakening as Kagome grasped her own heart. She forcibly ripped off a large piece of her own soul, much bigger than the fragment she had sealed into the Shikon not too long ago. Luckily, her soul was large enough to take such abuse.

"Your reign of terror... is finished!" Kagome panted, feeling extreme and intense pain as she melded the two souls together and clenching the Shikon in her palms.

Frieza screamed, lashing out once more in a desperate attempt to escape, though it was futile. Goku gasped, watching the incredible scene in awe as a blinding light flashed, "Kagome!" He called out in concern, hearing Kagome whimper in pain and the light faded a few seconds later.

"Kagome?" Goku flew down, rushing to the female Saiyan in concern when he noticed that she and Frieza were lying motionlessly on the ground, "Kagome, what's wrong? What did you do?" He asked anxiously, propping her against her chest and shaking her lightly, "What did you do to Frieza?"

Kagome moaned, opening her blue eyes slowly as her hand clenched around the now dark purple Shikon, "Goku, we have to leave now..." She smiled sluggishly at his highly concerned look, "To keep the explanation short – I trapped Frieza in the Shikon. He can't terrorise anyone anymore." She sighed heavily, closing her eyes as her body felt numb by parting from such a large fragment of her soul.

Goku eyed Frieza's motionless body, not exactly sure what Kagome was saying, but he accepted it for now. He stood up, holding the nearly-unconscious girl in his arms as he flew up into the sky, "Here, Kagome." He murmured, powering up once more as his hair turned blond again.

The Saiyan female sighed lightly, feeling slightly rejuvenated as Goku transferred a bit of his Ki directly into her body, "There, I've given you some of my energy," Goku explained, seeing Kagome's eyes open in shock.

Kagome shook out of her disbelief, looking at Goku desperately, "We have to go, now!" She glanced around, "Namek with crumble at any minute!" She clenched her eyes shut, feeling Goku fly at his top spot while looking for his spaceship.

"There!" Goku called out, spotting Frieza's spaceship and quickly landing in it. He sped quickly to the control room, feeling the ship tremble from the crumbling planet outside, "Which button is it?" He growled, eyeing the numerous buttons with desperation.

Kagome frowned, having enough energy to wiggle out of Goku's grip thanks to the Ki he had kindly given her, "Here," She pressed a button, seeing the screens light up at the command, "Hopefully, it has enough power to still work." She said anxiously.

After a few seconds, the two Saiyans stared to get a bit desperate, "Come on, come on!" Kagome muttered, pressing the button over and over again, "Start up!" She snarled, almost losing her balance when the ship tottered on a ledge of a cliff.

"We have to go!" Goku said, grabbing Kagome forcibly around her waist and flying up as the ship finally fell over the edge and into the lava below.

"Now what?" Kagome eyed the surroundings fearfully as Goku mirrored her move, widening his eyes when a thought occurred to him. Kagome let out a noise when Goku moved once more at his top speed.

And Namek-sei crumbled into dust only a few moments later...

~00~

Bulma stiffened, just barely getting over her shock at being randomly sent to Earth, "Yamcha, is that you?" She blinked, thinking she was hallucinating when Yamcha's voice rang in her mind.

Everyone glanced over to her curiously, wondering why she was muttering to herself.

"_Yeah, it's me," _Yamcha responded from Kaio-sama's planet, _"Sorry if this freaks you out, but I'm talking to you telepathically through King Kai." _

"Are you talking to yourself or one of us?" Gohan blinked curiously, looking at Bulma with a worried glance. He gasped once he seemed to realise something, "Oh, wait! You're talking to Kaio-sama, aren't you?"

"Well, actually, it's Yamcha," Bulma stated, "It's kinda like talking on the phone," She smiled at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's voice, "So, what have you been up to?"

"_Not much..." _Yamcha said hesitantly, _"You might want to brace yourself for this," _He grit his teeth, _"It's about Goku and Kagome," _Yamcha could only imagine the look on Bulma's pretty face, _"The good news is, Frieza is no longer an issue. He can't harm anyone else!" _He didn't bother to explain what Kagome did to Frieza because he could barely understand what Kaio had told him happened.

"Hey, guys! Get ready to cheer!" Bulma smiled widely, "Yamcha just told me that Goku-kun and Kagome did it! They took down Frieza for good!"

"Really?" Gohan asked excitedly, "Are you serious?" He began to cheer loudly without waiting for Bulma's confirmation. The Namekians also began to cheer as the news spread around and Vegeta scowled darkly.

_'Kakarott and Kagome brought down Frieza?' _Vegeta thought, glaring at nothing in particular at the idea.

"_Shut up and listen to me!" _Yamcha said quickly, _"Once Frieza was finished, Goku and Kagome – they tried to get away, but... but Namek exploded before they could! They're both gone!"_

Bulma blinked at the information, seemingly not reacting at all, "Oh, hey, guys! Get a load of this! Apparently, Goku-kun and Kagome couldn't make it off Namek before... BOOM!"

"_Am I missing something?" _Yamcha seemed absolutely shocked at the casual tone of Bulma's voice, _"Is something funny here? I said that Goku is dead! And since he has already been wished back with the Dragon Balls, he can't come back a second time!"_

Bulma laughed, "Well, I know something you don't know~!" She said teasingly, "The Namekians just so happened to come to Earth with us! And their Dragon Balls followed them! But the best part is, the Namekian Dragon Balls can wish anyone back, no matter how times they have been wished back before!"

Yamcha gasped in shock, though a wide grin stretched across his face after a few seconds, "In other words," Bulma continued, "Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Goku-kun all get to come back just as you boys do!"

"_No kidding?" _Yamcha smirked, turning around to Tien, "We're getting brought back, guys! And that includes you, little buddy!" He said specifically to Chiaotzu, who blinked in surprise.

King Kai, however, did not look as excited, "Your friends on Earth aren't seeing the whole picture," He said, "The Namekian Dragon Balls may be able to revive Chiaotzu without too much trouble, but Goku, Krillin, and Kagome are another story."

"What's the problem?" Yamcha asked quickly.

"The Dragon Balls will only return someone to the physical realm where the same place they were when they died," Kaio-sama paused for a moment, "Goku, Krillin, and Kagome will be brought back to Namek-sei, but Namek-sei no longer exists! If you bring them back, then the cold vacuum of space will only serve to kill them once again!"

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all froze, "You're King Freaking Kai!" Yamcha said desperately, "There has to be something you can do!"

"I could if I would," Kaio-sama said grimly, "But Namek-sei is not in my jurisdiction."

Bulma twitched, her head falling hopelessly to one side, "O-okay... it looks like I spoke too soon," She whimpered, relaying the news to everyone, "According to the rules, you have to pick up exactly where you left off – which in Goku-kun, Krillin, and Kagome's case, is nowhere. There's nothing left of Namek-sei and King Kai can do nothing about it."

"B-but..." Gohan whimpered, "We... I...!" He glanced down to the ground, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

Vegeta sneered, "Stop your bitching and use your inferior minds for once!" He snapped, "You might waste a wish, but you could ask the Dragon to transport them all here before wishing them back."

Bulma smiled happily, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Vegeta, you're a genius!"

"You really do care!" Gohan said brightly, stepping in front of Vegeta and laughing as he offered his hand to the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta slapped his hand away, "Don't you dare patronise me!" He snapped, "I don't care in the slightest, not about that human anyway! I only want Kakarott restored so I can have the pleasure of bringing a Super Saiyan down to his knees! Kagome matters to me in a whole different way."

Bulma tilted her head curiously, "Is Kagome kinda like your girlfriend?" She blinked, asking the question nosily.

Vegeta glared at the blue-haired woman, "And what the fuck is a 'girlfriend'?" He growled, not familiar with the Earth speak.

Bulma smiled knowingly, winking at him teasingly, much to his displeasure.

"Excuse me, Earthling friends?" The new Elder Namekian approached Bulma, "Once the Dragon Balls regain their powers, my kin and I intend to use them to relocate ourselves to a planet where our presence will be less intrusive. In the meantime, we were wondering if you knew of any place where we can safely be tucked away."

Bulma grinned, "You can stay with me!" She smiled widely at their shocked expressions, "There's more than enough room for all of you! And besides, it's the very least we can do for you for letting us use the Dragon Balls!"

"If you insist," The Elder smiled at the human, "Then we will gladly accept!"

Bulma smirked, turning back to Vegeta, "You can come, too! I'm sure you don't want to stay out here! I'm an excellent cook! And if your appetite is anything like Goku-kun's, then you'll definitely need one!" She laughed, "But that doesn't give any you any right to get frisky, as irresistible as I am!"

"You're more vulgar than Kagome!" Vegeta muttered with disbelief, "You think I'm low enough to play coy with a mere human?"

"All right! Everyone sit tight, I'll go call my Dad and get him to pick us all up!"

~00~

"Kakarott?" Kagome mumbled, taking in the familiar scent as she sluggishly opened her eyes, feeling rather uncomfortable in the very cramped space, "What's... going on?"

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Goku grinned, feeling the female Saiyan shift awkwardly shift on his lap, "How are you feeling?" He quickly asked, though Kagome looked a little confused, so he decided to explain, "Frieza's ship was broken, but I remembered about the Ginyu Force's and borrowed one of theirs! We got off Namek just in time!"

Kagome blinked, trying to take in the information with her fuzzy mind, "What happened to Frieza? Did you beat him?" She rubbed her head slowly, taking notice of Goku's concerned look.

"Don't you remember?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Not all of it," Kagome admitted, "I don't really remember how Frieza was defeated," She said, "That part's kinda a blur."

Goku hummed, "Well, I really don't know what you did, so..." He shrugged, abandoning the conversation for something else, "You know how to work these things, right?" He asked and Kagome nodded, "So, can you tell us where we're going?"

Kagome sat up a little, not having much room to do so. She pressed a few buttons, getting the coordinates for their destination, "It seems we're headed for a planet called Yardrat," She said, "It's already pre-programmed to go there. It must have been the Ginyu Force's next target," She shrugged, having never heard of the planet, "Should I re-program it for Earth?"

"Naw," Goku shook his head, "We really need to get somewhere close so we can heal. It'll take a while to get back to Earth," He stated, leaning back and relaxing, "And besides," He shuddered, "As much as I want to see Gohan, Chichi will be waiting..."

Kagome blinked, "Chichi?" She asked questioningly, hearing Goku laugh nervously.

"Yeah, she's my wife!" He answered, "And she probably won't be so happy to see me!" He admitted.

"Wife?" Kagome looked a bit confused, not really familiar with the word, finally realising what it meant after a few moments, "You mean a mate?" She looked rather shocked, "You have a mate?" She felt something drop deep within her stomach, something that felt suspiciously like envy...

"Yeah..." Goku sighed, "She doesn't want Gohan to fight. She wants him to study and stuff, so she gets mad at me a lot."

Kagome said nothing, not too sure what to think of the new information. She had never even taken the thought of Goku having a mate into consideration...

"It'll take us one day to reach Yardrat," She said after an awkward moment of silence, "So, I guess..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"A whole day?" Goku whined, "I'm starving!"

Kagome could only sigh at his words, though she couldn't help it when her lips upturned into a fond smile...

~00~

"S-sir...?" The lowly soldier stuttered, shivering in fear as red eyes glanced down at him, "The planet your son was conquering has blown up. There's no way... not even your son could–" He froze in terror at the expression he received.

"My clan is feared throughout the universe," King Cold growled, stepping up to the window, "What fool has dared to challenge our supremacy?"

"Your Majesty, look!" Another solider gasped, looking at a map where it showed Frieza's lifeless body floating around in space.

"Bring him aboard immediately!" King Cold ordered, "Otherwise, all of you will join him!"

It was only a few moments later that Frieza was collected from the cold darkness of space and placed on an operating table. King Cold watched from a window as the doctors did everything they possibly could to revive him, yet failed miserably.

"My Lord," A doctor said hesitantly after hours of operating, "We have tried everything that is possible, but your son is just not responding to us. His body is alive, but his mind... it's, well – gone." The doctor stiffened, not even having time to scream as King Cold shoved his arm through his chest and grasped his still beating heart and ripping it out at the information.

King Cold growled, throwing down the bloody organ like it was trash as the body of the doctor fell to the floor, "My son," He eyed Frieza's lifeless body through the window, "I shall avenge you and affirm our clan's supremacy to all within the universe!"

His new target: Earth...

He would show no mercy.

* * *

Whew! Frieza saga is finally finished! I think the Android arc should be a little more interesting because... TRUNKS!

(Review, please!)


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

_130 Days Later_

"Now, just focus on my Ki," Goku encouraged, calling out from a distance as Kagome put her index and middle finger on her forehead to concentrate a little better, "Once you've done that, all you have to do is 'transmit' to me." He tried to explain it in the best way he could.

Kagome opened her eyes lazily in slight irritation, "I know how this works, Kakarott," She sighed, "It's not my fault that you are able to pick techniques up just by watching somebody else do it first," She blinked, feeling a hand land on her shoulder, "Soba..." She muttered, eyeing the pink Yardrat.

"_All you have to do is what Kakarott says," _Soba patted her shoulder, _"Someone such as yourself will pick up this up in no time!" _He said brightly, speaking in the strange language that Kagome had learned quickly when first landing on Yardrat-sei.

Goku blinked, unable to understand because intellectual things, such as foreign languages, were something completely different than martial arts moves, "What'd he say to you, Kagome?" Goku yelled out curiously, noticing how Soba seemed to stay rather close to Kagome. It was more of an unconscious thing, and Goku could only wonder mentally why he would pay attention to such a tiny detail.

Kagome nodded, focusing her eyes and senses onto Goku, _'Transmit. Just think about Kakarott's location.' _The female Saiyan thought, locking onto Goku's Ki and concentrating quite calmly.

"Kagome, you did it!" She heard Goku's voice cheer and she opened her eyes to see Goku right in front of her, "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" He asked brightly, patting her shoulder just as Soba did a few moments ago.

Kagome smiled at him, receiving one in return, "Wow, Kagome! You really should smile more often, you're really pretty when you do!" Goku complimented warmly, causing Kagome to stiffen and blush lightly.

"Are you implying that I'm not pretty the rest of the time?" Kagome asked in a monotone, deadpan voice, smiling behind her hand when Goku waved his arms comically around in the air, looking rather panicked.

"N-no, of course not!" Goku swallowed, scratching at his cheek sheepishly, "You're just as pretty as Chichi! Maybe even prettier!" He shrugged, bluntly saying the truth as Kagome stared at him, a bit shocked that he would compare her to his mate's appearance and outright say she was better-looking.

Soba frowned, the expression looking rather odd on his foreign pink features, _"Kagome, why don't we get some food in celebration of your success?" _He eyed Goku coldly, though the man was probably too dense to even notice it.

Goku looked at Kagome curiously, waiting for her to translate, "What? Food?" Kagome nodded eagerly, rather hungry after all their training, "I'm so hungry!"

"Is it lunchtime?" Goku asked enthusiastically, just as hungry as Kagome was, "Great!" He licked his lips in anticipation, only stopping when he felt a strange tug on what felt like his very spirit.

"Kakarott – what's wrong?" Kagome called out impatiently, hiding her concern behind a slight facade, "What are you waiting for?" She asked, blinking when Goku covered both his ears, as if trying to block out a sound, "Kakarott?"

"_**The ones on Earth have wished for your immediate arrival," **_The Namekian's Eternal Dragon's voice boomed within his head, **_"Do you accept this request?" _**

Goku smiled, finally realising what was going on, "Don't worry, Kagome," He murmured, "It's just my friends. They want me to come back to Earth right now," His smile widened when his current companion tilted her head, as if asking silently if he would accept, "No, it's okay, Mr. Dragon! I would prefer to come on my own time!" Goku called out loudly, satisfied when the Dragon seemed to hear him.

"_**Very well! I shall abide by your decision!" **_

"Did they wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls?" Kagome asked curiously, watching as Goku patted his chest to check if anything was wrong after the Dragon's voice left his head.

"Yep! But I just wanted to train a little more before going home!" Goku grinned goofily, rubbing at the back of his head just as Kagome stiffened, feeling that strange pulling sensation that Goku just felt a moment ago.

"_**The ones of Earth have wished for your immediate arrival," **_Kagome froze when she heard the Namekian's Dragon's voice echo within her mind, **_"Do you accept this request?"_**

Kagome blinked, a bit surprised that the Earthlings would even make this wish on her. A fond smile appeared on her face when she thought of Gohan, "No, I think I will just follow Kakarott." She responded with a murmur, hearing the Dragon's voice once more.

"_**Very well! I shall abide by your decision as well!"**_

"Did the Dragon ask you, too?" Goku asked questioningly, hearing Kagome's answer. She nodded, looking at Goku when he merely laughed loudly and patted her shoulder again.

"Looks like you're one of the Z-gang, now!" Goku said cheerfully, "I think they really like you, Kagome!" The female Saiyan flushed, not too sure why she felt a warm feeling burn in her chest.

"Whatever..."

~00~

Krillin had been brought back with no problem after calling his spirit to Earth's domain.

"Both of them refused us?" Bulma blinked, "Why doesn't Goku-kun want to come back home?" She wondered out loud, staring blankly at Porunga.

"Of course he doesn't want to!" Roshi said loudly, "The man is terrified of his own wife! For all his strength as a Super Saiyan, the one he can't face is her–!" The old man shuddered immediately when Chichi glared daggers his way, "Just a little... joke... ha!" He whimpered pathetically.

"Is Dad never going to come home?" Gohan asked quietly in disappointment, "And Kagome, too?"

"All in good time, Kid," Piccolo answered, "He'll come home soon enough. And Kagome is highly likely to follow him."

_'Kakarott must have found a secluded planet to train on!' _Vegeta thought with a low growl, _'I can't afford to just sit here while he gets stronger!' _The Saiyan prince glanced up, spotting a spaceship not too far away from him.

Bulma blinked, feeling the ground slightly tremble and she gasped as she noticed the spaceship take off, disappearing high into the atmosphere.

"Just ignore him," Piccolo advised, "Just get on with the third wish. There are people in Reikai with Kaio who have been waiting for this day."

"R-right," Bulma nodded, "So, who do we wish back first?" She pondered, looking up in thought as King Kai's voice rang throughout her mind, urging her to bring back Yamcha first as the other two preferred to stay behind with him just a bit longer, "All right! Our third wish is to bring back Yamcha!" She told Dende, who composed the wish in the Namekian language to Porunga.

"_**As you wish! It shall be done!" **_The Dragon's eyes glowed red as he did what he was commanded, **_"The one called Yamcha walks among you once more!" _**Everyone glanced around, not seeing Yamcha within the immediate vicinity.

"_**Your wishes have been granted! I bid you farewell!"**_

Porunga disappeared in a blinding flash of light, despite Bulma's screams not to leave just yet. The Dragon Balls scattered with lightning-quick speed as the sky lightened to its normal baby blue.

"H-hello?" Bulma stiffened, turning around at the sound of the familiar voice. She gasped, her blue eyes watering as she spotted a soaking Yamcha, "Try to pick a better spot the next time you wish somebody back!" Yamcha said warmly, hugging Pu'ar as the small cat cuddled with him.

"Yamcha!" Bulma sniffled, happily throwing her arms around her ex-boyfriend as he hugged her to him with all his strength.

Another Namekian year passed, and both Tien and Chiaotzu were brought back with no troubles whatsoever. And with the last wish, the Namekians relocated themselves to a new planet.

"I'll miss you, Dende!" Gohan sniffled, grasping Dende's hand tightly as his friend began to disappear, "You take care!" Both let their tears fall at the sad goodbye.

"Bye!" Dende quickly called out, disappearing from sight as Gohan looked sadly into the sky, feeling Chichi comfortingly rub his shoulder.

And another peaceful year passed with no problems...

~00~

King Cold glanced around, observing the barren wasteland he had landed in with disinterest, "So, this is Earth?" He sneered, "What a miserable planet! To think that the one who defeated my son hails from here!"

Of course, he had his best doctors operate on Frieza the entire time he had spent plotting Earth's destruction, but they had no luck. Frieza's body remained alive, but his mind was completely unresponsive, "It seems the one that I will face won't arrive for another three hours," King Cold had his sources, "However, I think it will be fun to crush his spirit before he arrives. How does wiping out all the Earthlings sound?" He asked his lowly soldiers, who eagerly, but fearfully agreed, "I wonder how many I can slaughter before three hours?" He glanced back at his warriors, "Now, go!" He ordered.

The soldiers immediately did as he asked, or they would have if not for the lethal slashes they received. King Cold frowned, looking over as the soldiers fell to the ground dead, "You have my attention," King Cold stated impassively, eyeing the warrior who stood before him, "What do you want?"

The lavender-haired, blue-eyed male stared back just as coldly, "To finish you." He said simply, much to King Cold's disbelief.

"You are serious," King Cold finally realised, snickering at the very idea, "Do you know with whom you are dealing with, Boy?"

"Yeah," The stranger smirked, "You're King Cold, Frieza's father. I know all about you."

"It seems my clan's reputation is even heard of on a planet as miserable as this one," King Cold sneered, "However, you may not have heard that I am the strongest being this universe has ever seen." He said arrogantly.

"You're a fool." The teenager responded simply, much to King Cold's displeasure.

"Your insolence knows no bounds," King Cold leered with blood lust, motioning with his head for a soldier to step forward, "You, take care of him." He ordered lazily, eager to see a little blood.

The green soldier stepped forward, smirking at the low power level displayed on his scouter, "A mere five? What a joke!" He sneered, charging his low Ki, "Don't worry, this won't hurt _too _much." He cooed darkly as he fired his Ki.

The boy merely swatted it away with a flick of his wrist, charging forward with amazing speed and killing the soldier with a simple punch. He grasped his sword as other low soldiers rushed forward, ending their lives with several lethal slashes.

"Oh?" King Cold raised a brow in interest, "It would seem that you are tougher than you first appear," He smirked, "For a mere Earthling, that is."

"Prepare yourself," The boy murmured, "I'm coming for you next." He warned, though King Cold only seemed amused at the words.

"I'm quaking in my boots," King Cold said sarcastically, "However, you are welcome to try as much as you like." He invited with sadistic intentions.

"You should have stayed home," The teenager stated, "But, since you made the trouble of coming here, I guess I can accommodate you," His smirk faded into nothingness, "You are going down here. It is as good as done. So, come at me with everything you have because I don't plan on going easy on you like Son Goku-san and Kagome-san did with Frieza."

"What's a 'Goku'?" King Cold asked in disinterest, vaguely recalling the other name as one of his son's former servants – one of the two who he had planned to kill as she had disrespected his clan, "Is he one of the Super Saiyans who defeated my Frieza? Are all you three in league?"

"I've never met Son Goku-san," The boy answered, "Though, I am a fan of his work," He said, "But I have met Kagome-san."

"Is that so?" King Cold murmured apathetically, examining his fingernails as if they were more interesting.

"It's your plan to wipe out all of humanity?" The boy asked, waiting for King Cold's confirmation before continuing, "You won't have enough time," He smirked once more, "You should know that Son Goku-san and Kagome-san are not the only Super Saiyans out there. You're looking at one!"

King Cold blinked, laughing outright at the blatant bluff. However, his snickering ended the moment the boy yelled out, raising his Ki to immeasurable heights as his lavender-hair glowed a golden hue and a yellow sheen of pure power surrounded him, "Is this a Super Saiyan?" King Cold muttered, observing the boy keenly as his appearance slightly changed.

"I'll kill you in two seconds flat." The Super Saiyan said simply, giving the warning ahead of time and rushing forward without any time for King Cold to respond.

The alien lord was sent crashing into a rocky mountain behind him, gasping at the raw strength the boy possessed. He slumped in pain, "Please, spare me!" He resorted to begging, "Have mercy on me!" He trembled at the boy's impassive look, "If you allow me to live, I will give you anything you want! A planet, a galaxy, the whole universe – _anything _you want!"

King Cold had no time to scream as the boy completely annihilated his body with a Ki blast, also destroying his spaceship and any minions inside at the same second.

The boy closed his eyes, allowing his power to recede back into his body. He exhaled softly, glancing over his shoulder to see a group of shocked warriors hovering in the air, observing him.

The teenager smiled, "Hey!" He called out, "I'm heading over to where Son Goku-san and Kagome-san are going to land! You can all come with me if you like!" He invited warmly, much to the surprise of the Z-warriors.

"It's this way! I can show you exactly where they will land!" The boy said, "They will touch down in about three hours from now! We should leave now!" With that, the boy took off as the rest hesitantly followed him, making sure to keep a safe distance.

They landed in a spot not too far away, the silence slightly awkward on the Z-fighters part, "So, how do you know about my Dad and Kagome?" Gohan asked, finally breaking the tense silence.

"I've never met Goku-san," The boy said with a smile, "But I have met with Kagome-san, though she wouldn't recognise me right now." He admitted, only adding to the confusion.

"How do you know they're gonna be here in three hours?" Krillin asked curiously, speaking on the behalf of almost anyone.

"Oh, well – sorry, I can't tell you." The boy did seem sincerely apologetic, though Vegeta wasn't buying it.

"I demand answers, now!" Vegeta snarled, "Who the fuck are you? And how do you have that kind of power?" Of course, it enraged him to see yet another Super Saiyan and from one that he didn't recognise and looked no older than Kagome.

"You were a Super Saiyan when you defeated that big guy, weren't you?" Gohan asked questioningly.

"Yes." The boy answered politely, much to Vegeta's displeasure.

"Cut the crap! There are only three full-blooded Saiyans left, four if you count the half-breed brat over there!" Vegeta growled, "Myself, Kakarott, and Kagome are the only Saiyans that remain! There is no way you could be a Saiyan!"

"Yeah, but," Gohan blinked, defending the teenage boy, "He was a Super Saiyan when he defeated that guy. You can't really deny it because we saw it with our own eyes." Gohan shrugged.

"The hair of a _real _Saiyan is black," Vegeta snapped, "He clearly does not fit that image!" He gestured to the boy's lavender-coloured hair, sneering heavily.

"So, what's your name?" Bulma asked, trying to break the atmosphere that tensed up once again, "Or, is that a secret, too?"

The boy sighed, "It is, but I can tell you I'm seventeen." Half of the Z-warriors suspicions were quickly raised at the refusal to reveal his name.

"Stop! You're making it awkward for him!" Bulma scolded lightly, "He _did _save us from that freaky alien guy, remember?" She winked at the boy, blinking when she noticed the boy was looking uncomfortably away from her.

The silence roared back into its awkward state as the Z-fighters and the stranger waited for Goku and Kagome's arrival, making themselves as comfortable as possible in the rocky area.

"There's a tiny resemblance, isn't there?" Bulma asked quietly of Krillin, though the bald warrior looked confused, "Between Vegeta and that mystery boy! Just look at them!"

Krillin blinked, glancing at the two and shrugging, "Yeah, I guess..." He mumbled.

"Stop with the staring!" Vegeta snapped, trying to come up with ways about how this boy could turn Super Saiyan, "If you really are Saiyan, then I shouldn't be such a fascinating sight to you!"

"Oh, sorry." The boy quickly apologised, though a small smile remained on his face as he looked down to the ground.

"Maybe he met with Goku and Kagome in space and decided to meet them here?" Tien shrugged, still not sure what to think of the mystery boy.

"It's been three hours!" The boy stood up, "Goku-san and Kagome-san should be landing at any second!" He called out, and much to the disbelief of the Z-warriors, he was right.

"I can sense Dad's Ki! And Kagome's, too!" Gohan said excitedly, watching as a small spaceship crashed landed not too far from them. They all ran towards it, standing on the edge of the crater the crash caused.

"I told you we should have got two spaceships!" A very familiar female voice huffed, "My legs are all cramped!" Everyone watched with varying emotions as both Goku and Kagome stepped out of the spaceship, looking rather surprised to see them all.

"What the...?" Goku blinked, looking taken back when everyone began to cheer loudly, "What are you all doing here?" He asked, glancing to the equally clueless Kagome.

"You all knew where we were going to land," Kagome murmured, hovering gently in the air beside Goku as her eyes unconsciously focused on Vegeta, "But we didn't tell any of you."

"It's all thanks to him!" Bulma smiled, pointing to the boy, "He knew exactly when you two were going to land!"

Goku and Kagome glanced over to the half-breed, both equally confused at the very unfamiliar face, "Uh, who are you?" Goku asked bluntly, landing in front of everyone, "Do you know him, Kagome?" He asked his companion, who simply shook her head negatively.

"You don't know who he is?" Bulma insisted, furrowing her brows, "If you don't know each other, then how did he know where you were going to land?"

"That's a good question." Kagome stared suspiciously at the boy, easily noting that he could not look her in the eye.

"Well," Goku shrugged, "That alien guy who felt like Frieza locked on to our spaceship, so he knew when we were going to land," The Saiyan grinned, "Speaking of that guy, who took him out? Piccolo?" He looked at the Namekian questioningly, "Or was it you, Vegeta?"

"He was defeated by this kid," Piccolo pointed out apathetically, "And in a second no less. He even transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan?" Goku blinked, though Kagome was completely speechless as she stared outright at the boy, "Really? Way to go, Kid! It's pretty impressive for one so young!" Goku praised, though Kagome merely huffed at the words.

"Is it really?" She muttered, observing the boy, "He can't be too much older than me."

"But I thought that we were the only Saiyans left." Goku didn't even seem to hear Kagome's mumbled words.

"You idiot!" Vegeta snapped, "That's because we _are _the only Saiyans that remain!"

The boy glanced back to the two Saiyans, looking a little more serious, "Goku-san, Kagome-san, I need to talk with you," He noticed that everyone was staring at him expectantly, "Alone."

"Okay...?" Goku blinked, following after the boy as he led them both to a more secluded area.

"This should be far enough." The boy said, landed a distance away from the group.

"Oh, don't mind my bad manners!" Goku said warmly, "But thanks for taking out that alien guy for me! I didn't expect for Frieza's father to come all this way to Earth." He muttered, having received the information from Kagome beforehand.

"It's not a problem," The boy smiled, "You were supposed to be the one who took out Frieza's father, but it didn't go as planned, so I stepped in."

Kagome eyed the taller boy, still not sure what to think, "It was unnecessary for you to step in," She said and the stranger looked at her for the first time in the eyes, "Either of us could have handled King Cold."

"He landed three hours before you did." The boy blinked, though Goku only grinned.

"Well, we learned this neat little trick called 'Instant Transmission' on a planet called Yardrat! We could have teleported to Earth at any time." Goku said, much to the boy's shock.

"I wasn't aware that you possessed those sorts of skills," The boy looked down with a displeased expression, "I've changed history for no reason!"

"History?" Goku blinked, looking confused as Kagome furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain, but first I need to ask you both something," The boy glanced up seriously, "Can you transform into Super Saiyans?"

"Oh! Well, at first, I had a hard time doing it, but I eventually got the hang of it," Goku shrugged, "I can do it whenever."

"I can, but only if I'm wearing this thing," Kagome said, shaking the jewel that hung around her neck on a pretty chain, "I'm not really sure why, and Kakarott doesn't know how to explain it to me." She glanced at Goku accusingly, though he only looked apologetic because he really _didn't _know how to explain it.

The boy stared at the jewel with narrowed eyes and Kagome noted how the boy looked at the jewel familiarly, "Please, can you show me?" The stranger asked politely, not saying anything about the Shikon.

"Okay, then," Goku smirked, raising his Ki until he charged straight into Super Saiyan mode; his hair turning a blond colour, "How's this?" Kagome sighed, also raising her Ki until she turned into a Super Saiyan as well.

The boy stared in awe, "This is incredible! Goku-san, you look exactly like me when I go Super Saiyan!" He didn't refer to Kagome because her hair didn't stand up on end.

"What now?" Goku asked with a frown.

"I'll show you, too!" The boy said, also turning Super Saiyan, much to the surprise of Goku and Kagome.

"You... were telling the truth." Kagome murmured, surprised that there was another Saiyan out there.

"We do kinda look a like..." Goku blinked, not moving an inch when the boy apologised and charged him with his sword.

The boy paused, looking shocked because Goku didn't budge and Kagome didn't move to defend him, "Why didn't you do anything?" He demanded lowly.

"You have no intent to kill," Kagome answered in a bored tone for Goku, "It's not that hard to sense."

"I see," The boy smirked, "But this time, I'm following through!" He warned, rushing again with his sword raised.

Goku parried each strike with a lone finger and after a few seconds, Kagome simply knocked the weapon out of the boy's hands without him even seeing her move, "Awesome!" The boy smiled, receding his power and sheathing his sword, "I already know that you are good, Kagome-san, but now I know Goku-san is as good as the stories say! I can trust you!"

Both Saiyans also returned to their original form, "How exactly do you know that I'm good?" Kagome demanded, wanting the full story.

The boy smiled at her, "All the information I'm about to tell you has to stay secret, okay?" He said, waiting for them to both nod at the conditions, "Well, I arrived here from about twenty years in the future."

"Are you serious?" Goku gasped and Kagome looked just as puzzled, "You travelled in time?"

The boy nodded, "That's right, and my name is Trunks," He stated, "Vegeta-san is right when he says there are not any other Saiyans out there. Vegeta-san is my father."

"WHAT?" Goku almost fell to the ground at the surprising information and Kagome could not help but glance back to Vegeta in shock, "Vegeta has a kid?" Goku looked completely taken back, glancing thoughtfully over to Kagome, "It just has to be with you, Kagome!"

Kagome huffed, "Please, use your brain, Kakarott," She sighed, "His hair would be black if he was mine." She pouted, glancing at Goku with a light flush, but not saying anything as she stared at the ground.

"No, Kagome-san is not my biological mother," Trunks answered, and both Saiyans could not help but notice the use of the word 'biological', "I'll be born about two years from now, but that's not what I came to tell you."

The two eyed Trunks, "In roughly three years from now, on May 12, at around 10 a.m., on an island located nine kilometres southwest of Metro South, a terrifying pair of villains will appear. They will be monsters, both possessing an incredible amount of Ki."

"What kind of monsters?" Kagome prodded.

"Artificial Humans, also known as Androids. They were created by a maniacal scientist, formerly of the Red Ribbon Army, named Doctor Gero." Trunks answered.

"Red Ribbon Army?" Goku furrowed his brows, "You mean the same army I defeated when I was a kid?"

"Yes, that army. However, Doctor Gero survived and continued on with his research. The Androids that he built were to be the ultimate killing machines, who liked nothing better than to cause death and despair." Trunks said.

"A Super Saiyan who could defeat Frieza's father in a second is calling them tough? It must mean that they are pretty powerful." Goku said quietly.

"I've stood up to them, but there are two of them, and I could only manage to escape." Trunks' stoic look changed into slight anger.

"Don't you have any allies?" Goku asked quickly.

"No," Trunks stared coldly at them, "Twenty years from now, I am the only warrior remaining. In the battle three years from now, my father, Vegeta-san, Krillin-san, Yamcha-san, Piccolo-san, Tien-san, and Chiaotzu-san were all killed. Gohan-san and you, Kagome-san, were barely able to escape. Both you and Gohan-san served as my teachers, and taught me everything that I know," Trunks said, leaving one important thing about Kagome for the moment, "But, four years ago, you both..." He trailed off, "And without Piccolo-san, the Dragon Balls disappear, so I can't bring anyone back to life."

"What about me? Do I fight, too? Am I killed?" Goku noticed that Trunks didn't even say his name.

"You won't even fight," Trunks said quietly, "In a very short time, you will become very sick. And soon, you will pass away. It will be a viral infection of your heart. Not even a Saiyan can fight off this illness."

"Not even a Senzu Bean will do anything?" Goku growled, not noticing Kagome's look of concern, though Trunks noticed it clearly, "What a ripoff! I want to fight them, too!"

Trunks blinked, "Aren't you afraid?"

"Of course I'm afraid! But these Androids are strong, right? I would really like to fight with them!" Goku quickly replied.

Trunks smiled, "You are the perfect Saiyan warrior, Goku-san! You are exactly how Gohan-san described you!" He reached into his jacket pocket, handing a small bottle to Goku, "It's medicine for you. When your symptoms first appear, take this. There is no cure now, but twenty years in the future, there is a treatment. This medicine will keep you alive."

"You mean it? All right?" Goku grinned brightly, grabbing the small bottle, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He laughed, not noticing when Kagome sighed silently in relief at the information.

"It does change history, but the history I am changing..." Trunks trailed off, "I believe you can do something about this, Goku-san. Kagome-san believed it, too."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "How exactly did you travel back in time?" She asked as Trunks smirked at her, lifting a familiar jewel from underneath his black shirt.

"T-the Shikon...?" Goku gasped, looking back and forth between Kagome and Trunks, "There are two of them?"

"No," Trunks' smirk turned amused, "Kagome-san will entrust the Shikon to me. I used it to travel back in time."

"So, then," Goku furrowed his brows, looking very puzzled, "Who exactly is your mother?" He asked questioningly.

Trunks glanced down at the ground, "My Mother – she's right over there." He pointed out, gesturing to a blue-haired woman that Goku was more than familiar with.

"BULMA?" Goku actually did fall to the ground in shock, "I thought Bulma and Yamcha were together, but she goes with Vegeta instead?" He scratched his head, "This is the biggest surprise out of them all, I think." He glanced over to Kagome, quite sure that Vegeta would go after her rather than Bulma.

Trunks looked uncomfortable, "The situation... it's very complicated," He admitted, knowing his very existence was, more or less, a mistake, "You see, Yamcha-san was a bit of a playboy, so my Mother dumped him and they split up for a while. Vegeta-san was actively pursuing you, Kagome-san, but you refuse him. I guess my Mother and Vegeta-san were feeling all alone one night, and well..." Trunks blushed, giving the hint as to what happened next.

"You refuse Vegeta, Kagome?" Goku blinked, "Why?"

Kagome looked rather uncomfortable at the question, "You really don't know why?" She muttered, not saying anymore as she refused to even look at the confused Goku.

"My Mother and Vegeta-san are not mates, me being conceived was actually an accident," Trunks admitted, "I do know that Vegeta-san still pursued after you, Kagome-san, even after I was conceived, though he died before I formed any memories of him, along with my Mother..."

"Bulma dies?" Goku fell over again, looking shocked and angered.

"In the fight with the Androids, neither of my parents could escape them, so," Trunks glanced up to Kagome, and both Saiyans could see a hint of a blush, "You raise me as your own, Kagome-san, to honour Vegeta-san."

Kagome looked taken back, taking in the sight of Trunks as he glanced away from her in what seemed like a shy motion, "Wow..." Goku could only say, not sure _what _to say.

Trunks looked pleadingly at Kagome, "You have to keep refusing Vegeta-san, otherwise, my existence will be erased!"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome waved if off, glancing at Goku out of the corners of her eyes, "I have no intentions of mating with Vegeta." Of course, before all of this happened, she would have dropped everything for Vegeta if he had wanted to mate with her, but now...

She had someone else in sight...

"Please, do not tell any of this to my Mother and Vegeta-san, if they know, then that night might not..." Trunks blushed again, though he reassured by both Goku and Kagome.

"Since I do not have anything in my future left, I hope that I will not be imposing on anyone if I stay here for the next three years?" Trunks asked politely, "Though, I should stay away from my Mother and Vegeta-san."

"Sure, you can crash at my place if you want," Goku invited, "You can help me and Piccolo train Gohan for the next three years, then!"

Kagome blinked, glancing back towards the group that was waiting for them, "I guess I can just stay at that human woman's place if that's where Vegeta is staying, just to make that _it _happens between them. What's her name again? Buruma?"

"It's Bulma, and I'm sure that she'll let you stay with her," Goku said, glancing back to the group and sighing loudly.

"Now, just how to explain this to everyone..."

* * *

A lot of you seemed confused with the Trunks explanation, so I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Vegeta and Bulma only get together _once_ and that's it. This will _not _end with Vegeta/Bulma, so there won't be any Bulla/Bura/Bra (whatever her name) is at the end of the story (she doesn't do anything anyways, I don't think...)

Longer chapter to get past the filler part

(Please, review, this took hours to write)


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language, sexual situations)

* * *

Due to Goku's awkwardness with words, it was Piccolo who ended up telling all the Z-warriors all they needed to know about the Androids.

Everyone agreed to start training for the next three years and went their separate ways.

"Build you a 300G gravity room?" Mr. Briefs blinked, glancing at Vegeta with a strange look.

"Yes! Kakarott trained under the force of 100G. I plan to triple that!" Vegeta huffed, glaring at Bulma's father when he sighed.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Briefs shook his head, "Vegeta-kun, if you weigh sixty kilos right now, then you would end up weighing eighteen tonnes! I'm afraid it's impossible for you!"

Vegeta bared his fangs, his Ki rising in anger, "Build it! Just build it for me!" He demanded, frightening Mr. Briefs to fall right out of his chair.

"Vegeta," A voice sounded behind him and the Saiyan prince calmed down enough in order to glance behind him, "These humans are kind enough to let us stay here. I don't want to get kicked out because of you!" Kagome frowned at Vegeta, tapping her foot on the ground as Vegeta glared at her, "We wouldn't have any other place to go!"

"Kagome," Vegeta twitched, noticing her choice of clothing, or lack of, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"There you are, Kagome," Bulma's voice panted as she appeared behind the shorter Saiyan female, "I finally found you– what the hell?" She shrieked, "I gave you clothes, so why aren't you wearing them?" She grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, "You can't just walking around in a camisole and panties! That's unlady-like!"

Kagome blinked, "What?" She lazily asked, leaning up against the wall, "Who the hell cares what I walk around in?" She asked cluelessly, not really understanding the modesty that humans seemed to possess, "The clothing you gave me is impossible to fight in." She complained, eyeing the dress that Bulma was wearing.

Bulma sighed, rubbing at her temple as if to ward off an oncoming headache, "Excuse us humans for having some modesty when it comes to our bodies!" She huffed, noticing that her father was bluntly ogling Kagome's bared shapely legs, "If you're going to stay here, then you need to at least abide by _some _rules!" She talked down to Kagome as if she were a mere child, though she wasn't really listening anymore.

"Vegeta, do you mind if we train together?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring Bulma, "It's probably better than training alone!" She shrugged, "Are you going to train under 100G like Kakarott did?"

"Tch," Vegeta sneered, turning his glare back onto Mr. Briefs, "If that fool Kakarott can train under the force of 100G, then I can train under the tripled amount of that force!" His stare began to turn more threatening, "But first, I need to 'convince' this idiot to build the gravity room!" He gestured to Mr. Briefs, who didn't hear the insult because he was still thinking dirty thoughts about Kagome.

"300G?" Kagome blinked, "Sounds pretty intense!" She smirked, glancing at Mr. Briefs, "Are you really able to build such a thing?" She tilted her head, getting an absentminded response as he stared bluntly at her body, "What are you waiting for? Get started!" Kagome said, smiling when Mr. Briefs didn't seem to argue as he went right to work.

"Wha–?" Vegeta growled, glaring at Kagome, "How did you do that? The foolish human refused me!" He huffed, though Bulma only snorted.

"Because Dad's a pervert, that's why," She rolled her big blue eyes, grabbing Kagome by the arm and forcibly dragging the smaller female along with her, "I'll get you some _actual _clothes you can train in." She muttered under her breath, sighing as Kagome started following her like an eager puppy.

"I'm hungry! Don't you have any more of that ramen stuff?" Kagome asked, her mouth watering at the thought of the instant food, "And I want that cake stuff, too."

Bulma sighed again, though she hid her smile behind her hand.

Taking care of Kagome was like taking care of a child...

~00~

"It's... so... heavy..." Kagome panted, struggling to just stand up right as the gravity force tried to pull her down, "I can... barely move..." She eyed Vegeta, seeing that he had a little better time than she did and seemed to have already mastered withstanding the gravity.

"Fool, stop your bitching and start training!" Vegeta snapped, throwing a Ki ball towards Kagome. She widened her blue eyes at the unexpected move, forcing her body to move to the side so it wouldn't hit her. However, the energy simply bounced off the wall of the gravity room, flying to her once again.

Kagome used all her strength in her legs to jump only a few feet off the ground, wincing as she was immediately pulled back to the ground and the Ki collided with her, sending her flying into the wall.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Vegeta sneered, watching as Kagome struggled to get to her hands and knees, "Or are you not up to it? 300G is a _male's _training level, not a female's." He tried to bait her into anger, knowing he would get more results that way.

Kagome snarled, clenching her hand around the Shikon hanging around her neck, "You'll regret that!" She growled, concentrating her Ki and powering up to a Super Saiyan. It was a lot easier to stand and Vegeta scowled darkly at her transformation.

"I'll show you!" Kagome snapped, her Ki bursting in an explosion that completely ruined the gravity room. It shattered into pieces and both Vegeta and Kagome were caught up in the blast as the heavy rubble and debris buried them.

Bulma quickly rushed out at the feel of the explosion and Yamcha, who was training nearby, began to move the heavy rubble immediately, "It's no wonder this happened – starting out at 300G." Yamcha stated and Bulma looked on in worry.

"Vegeta! Kagome-chan?" Bulma called out, falling backwards in shock when a hand popped out from the rubble. The two humans stared with wide eyes as Vegeta and Kagome slowly sat up from the chaotic mess. Both were covered in scratches and bleeding lacerations, "You're both alive?"

"Of course we are!" Vegeta snapped, barely able to stand up from the debris. His legs shook in exhaustion and Vegeta could not but help falling back onto Kagome, who winced under his added weight.

"Are you okay?" Bulma gasped, quickly running up to them and gently removing Vegeta from Kagome. She leaned the male Saiyan against her shoulder, gazing at him worriedly, "You almost blew up my home, you know!"

"Mind your own business, Human!" Vegeta opened one eye to glare at her, trying to stand up again.

"You call this training? You can't do anything in the state you're in!" Bulma scolded, "You won't train again until I tell you can!"

"Don't order me around, Woman!" Vegeta snapped, standing once more, only to fall down in a dead faint. Kagome looked at him worriedly, ignoring the ache in her body as she hovered over Vegeta.

Bulma sighed, looking at Yamcha expectantly and he merely rolled his eyes. He hefted Vegeta on his back and the three managed to get him wrapped up in bandages and into bed.

"To get such minor injuries after that explosion? Vegeta-kun is lucky," Mr. Briefs stated, glancing over at Kagome, who was sitting at the end of the same bed, lightly licking one of her minor scratches, "And so are you, Kagome-chan," He sighed, shaking his head, "These Saiyans are something else!"

"Poor Vegeta-chan!" Mrs. Briefs sniffled sadly, "Kagome-chan, I'll make you some cake right away so you'll feel better!" The ditzy blonde woman quickly left the room to do as she said; Mr. Briefs following right after her.

Bulma stared down worriedly at Vegeta, not noticing how Kagome was looking at her impassively. She let out a silent breath, standing from the bed as Bulma looked at her curiously, "Where are you going, Kagome-chan?" She asked with a frown, ready to scold the female for getting out of bed when she was injured.

Kagome didn't even look at the blue-haired woman, "I'm going to Kakarott's. I want to see Gohan," She answered simply, feeling a bit uncomfortable in this atmosphere. She glared as Bulma scowled, opening her mouth to say something, "Vegeta needs to get better, so I'll go train with Kakarott while he does. Don't try to stop me, Buruma."

Bulma eyed Kagome, "It's Bulma," She sighed, running her hands through her blue hair in an act of frustration, "You really shouldn't–" Her sentence was cut short when Kagome abruptly flew out the open window, not bothering to listen to her words, "I'm sure Vegeta would like to see you by his side when he wakes up." Bulma finished, not saying the words to anyone in particular but herself.

She took back her previous thoughts, Saiyans were harder to take care of than children!

~00~

Kagome flew at normal pace through the sky, vaguely recalling the directions Goku had told her to get to his house before they had parted. She could have just focused on his Ki and used the Instant Transmission technique, but she was in no mood to after that explosion.

_'Maybe Kakarott has those strange beans?' _She wondered, and it took around an hour to reach Goku's home at the steady pace that she kept up, _'I wonder how Gohan is doing with his training?' _Kagome thought, stiffening when something uncomfortable flared up underneath her stomach area, "What the...?" She muttered, blinking when she felt a little warmer than usual.

Kagome tried to ignore it as she slowly descended into the the forest below, though the warmth only seemed to turn into something that resembled a burning itch, "The temperature is normal around here..." She mumbled, "So, why the hell am I getting so hot...?" She wiped off the light perspiration that built up on her forehead.

Kagome walked for a few more moments, knowing she was getting closer to Goku's house because she felt his Ki and multiple other energies right beside him. Her fingers clenched as Kagome leaned against a tree when a sudden wave of dizziness ran through her.

"Maybe that explosion did more to me than I thought...?" Kagome slid down the tree's bark and to the ground, feeling that itch turn into something that was somewhat familiar and had not experienced in a few years.

The female Saiyan shuddered, licking her lips as her blood seemed to heat up; her skin tingling as the grass tickled at her legs. Kagome drew in her knees tight to her chest, panting lightly as an ache pulsed from her the centre of her being and she could even smell her own pheromones as the scent flooded the surrounding air.

_'No, it can't be,' _Kagome thought, denying what she thought what could possibly be causing these sudden symptoms, _'According to Vegeta, I'm only around seventeen in Earth years. This shouldn't come around for another three years or so...' _She let out a breathless whimper, wishing that she had never left Bulma's in the first place.

Her body throbbed with an uncontrollable need and she clenched her legs tightly together when an unbearable wetness gather between her legs. She sniffed the air, trying to scent any sort of water nearby so she could bathe and cool down from this uncomfortable heat. She attempted to stand, only to fall back down as the second wave of dizziness caught her off guard.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, trying to distract herself with pain as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, trying miserably to get some sort of relief, but failing. She closed her glazed eyes, not even sensing the energy that was coming closer and closer to her with every second that passed by.

Her pale skin grew flushed as she shivered against the tree, snapping her eyes back open when she heard someone step down in front of her.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see you," Kagome mumbled, staring at Piccolo with glassy eyes and if he had eyebrows, he would have raised one of them, "But it's not like you can do anything for me..."

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked in his stoic voice, "You have been just sitting here for the past ten minutes. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks are waiting for you." He narrowed his eyes, smelling a rather strange scent just bombarding the surrounding forested area.

"But, then again..." Kagome eyed him, as if she didn't hear a word of what he had just said, "You _do _have fingers and a tongue..." She snorted, as if amused and disgusted with herself for thinking such thoughts, "What do you Namekians know about mating?"

Piccolo blinked, not exactly expecting that at all, "All I know is that you Saiyans use the same method of reproduction as humans do," He shrugged, not really liking where the conversation was going, "As strange as it is." To him, normal reproduction was just spitting up an egg whenever he felt like it.

"I guess I should be glad that it didn't hit during a battle," Kagome trembled, rubbing her thighs together once more and completely ignoring the fact that Piccolo was standing right in front of her, "You have two options, Namekian: either go away and leave me alone here to suffer or come closer and perform an activity that your species wouldn't normally do."

Piccolo gave her a strange approaching look, "You are a Super Saiyan, are you not?" He asked stoically, "I would think that such a being could overcome whatever it is you're going through."

Kagome huffed, "Just go away already! And make sure that you tell Kakarott not to come–" Her sentence was cut short as the orange-clad warrior suddenly appeared in front her with the technique that they had learned on Yardrat.

"Kagome, what's taking you so long...?" Goku trailed off, freezing when his body stiffened at the intoxicating scent wafting around in the air, "Are you... feeling okay?" He asked hesitantly, taking notice how Kagome was just outright staring at him with a strange expression on her face.

"No, I'm not," Kagome said bluntly, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of Goku. The heated haze seemed to make her mind all fuzzy and blocked out normal rational thinking, "Kakarott – I really need your help."

Goku shook his head, trying to ignore the scent that lingered in his nostrils, "With what?" He asked curiously, unable to take his eyes off the girl when she motioned for him to come closer with a lone finger.

"It hurts," Kagome whimpered, "But I know you can make it feel better." She said and Goku looked rather concerned when she seemed completely disoriented out of her rational mind.

"What can I do?" Goku asked quickly, remaining rather oblivious to the main issue as he rubbed at his nose, trying to block out that scent that was clouding up his mind.

"Anything you want..." Kagome cooed, shuddering as the wave of desire crashed over her once more. It was even worse now when Radditz and Nappa aroused her on purpose back when they were alive. She buried her head into her knees, not wanting to look at Goku for the moment.

Piccolo sighed silently as Goku seemed to remain clueless to the situation, "I think that she is going through her reproductive stage." He stated, twitching when Goku looked at him blankly, still obviously not getting the picture.

"In other words," A new voice began and Goku glanced over in surprise to see Trunks land beside him, along with Gohan, who was a little distance back, "She's in her heat cycle, Goku-san." Everyone could see that Trunks was clearly blushing as he did not let his eyes stray to Kagome at all.

"Her cycle?" Goku blinked, looking thoughtful, "Why's she acting so weird, then? Chichi acts all grumpy when she's on hers...?"

Trunks sighed, almost disbelieving that Goku was _this _naive, "A Saiyan's heat cycle is different from a human's," He didn't dare breathe out of his nose, having experienced this before as Kagome did raise him in the future, "There's a way to temporarily... uh, _relieve _her." Trunks stammered a bit and Kagome simply kept her head buried in her knees as if that were a way to ignore their presence.

"How's that?" Goku asked curiously, looking rather eager to help.

"Well," The furious blush didn't let up on Trunks' face, "Whenever her heat hits, her tail will grow back," He said and Goku observed the female, widening his eyes when he noticed a limp tail that had obviously grown back, just as Trunks said, "If you cut it off, it will relieve her – temporarily, at least."

Goku nodded, kneeling down beside the rigid Kagome, "I want to help you," He said warmly, inhaling through his mouth and not his nose, "I'm going to rip off your tail, so this might hurt a little." Goku warned, not expecting any reaction when he grabbed Kagome's tail.

However, she stiffened and arched closer to him and nobody could see the next action coming. Goku let out a feral rumble deep from within his chest, hovering over Kagome very closely as he slammed her back into the tree and holding her down.

Trunks would have acted immediately if it hadn't been for that horrified voice that sounded behind him.

"Goku-sa, what are you doing?"

* * *

And for those who asked, yes, this story will end up as Goku/Kagome/Vegeta – it'll just be slow to get there...

(Review, please?)


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language, sexual situations)

* * *

"Goku-sa, what are you doing?"

It was his wife's horrified voice that snapped him out of his feral stupor and Goku immediately pulled himself away from the cowering Kagome, "Chichi?" Goku blinked, unsure of what just happened, "What are you doing here?" He asked, stiffening in slight fear when he noticed the fiery rage in his wife's eyes.

The food that Chichi had been carrying in her arms had fallen to the ground and Goku looked at it mournfully, "I think I should be askin' that question!" Chichi snapped, glaring violently at Goku while glancing at the girl huddled up against the tree, "Have you been lyin' to me this whole time?"

"W-what do you mean...?" Goku slightly stammered, not too sure what Chichi was trying to imply.

"All those times you claimed to be trainin' – you've actually been cheating on me, haven't you?" Chichi growled impressively for a human, "Goku-sa, I can't believe you!" She couldn't even cry because of her extreme anger, "And this girl's not even fully grown!" She might have felt a bit better if it were a woman her own age, but only slightly.

"Oh, no!" Goku waved his arms around, finally realising what Chichi meant, "You've got it all wrong!" He said desperately, "Kagome here only needs my help! I was just going to rip off her tail because it'll make her feel better!"

"What?" Chichi didn't seem to really hear his words, but taking in Kagome's name instead, "Kagome?" She eyed the Saiyan furiously, "The very same Kagome who my precious little baby has been talking about non-stop? The one who trained him?" Goku tensed when Chichi's voice lowered dangerously.

"Aww, c'mon, Chichi! Gohan would have needed it sooner or later, so you can't really blame Kagome for doing it!" Goku laughed nervously, "Piccolo also trained Gohan, too." He added quickly, though Chichi wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh, so I can't blame her?" Chichi yelled, "Gohan-chan is becoming a delinquent because of that training! Do you know how important his education is?"

Kagome winced, slowly coming out of her lustful daze as a woman's shrill voice rang in her ears. She shook her head, still feeling a bit uncomfortable as she glanced upwards and could only widen her eyes at the sight.

Kakarott, who was a Super Saiyan and easily the strongest warrior in the universe at this point in time, was cowering in front of a screaming woman.

_'Is this... Kakarott's mate?' _Kagome thought with disbelief, _'How can he stand her? She's so... loud.' _She winced again, feeling her ears hurt from the deafening tone that the woman was screeching at. At least it distracted her from heated raging blood for the moment.

"And you!" Kagome tensed, feeling Chichi's enraged eyes fall onto her, "How dare you try to seduce a married man! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome blinked, having no idea what this human woman was even talking about.

"Who tried to seduce who?" Kagome muttered, standing on her shaky legs as she glared back at Chichi. She didn't have to take this attitude (especially from an inferior creature) and she _wouldn't_ take it, "I don't know what the hell you're taking about, Human!" She snarled, looking a little taken back when Chichi stomped up to her without any fear or hesitation.

"Gohan-chan barely concentrates on his studies anymore because he always wants to go see you!" Chichi accused, much to Gohan's embarrassment.

Kagome huffed, her newly grown back tail twitching in agitation, "Have you ever thought that maybe Gohan wants to get away from you?" She muttered, though Chichi couldn't hear her over her shouts, "Kakarott – is this really your mate?" She asked, bluntly turning away from Chichi and to Goku, much to the former's anger.

"Uh, yeah – this is Chichi!" Goku laughed nervously again, not really sure how to calm his wife down.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, observing the woman blatantly as Chichi glared at her, _'I suppose her looks are acceptable – for a human, that is,' _Kagome thought, feeling hope slightly rise, _'Even that Buruma is prettier than her.' _She knew it was arrogant to think, but Kagome thought herself to be much more captivating than this human woman who possessed the voice of a harpy.

Saiyans were a naturally arrogant species to begin with.

And she couldn't help but wonder – why was Kakarott even attracted to this Chichi in the first place?

"Kakarott," Kagome said, instantly gaining the Saiyan's attention, "Tell your mate to back off," She huffed, trying to hide her wince as another heated wave ran through her body, "I'm going to cool down." She finished, abruptly flying up into the air and out of everyone's sight.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Chichi glared, turning her anger back to Goku, "I refuse to let Gohan-chan to train with her!" She crossed her arms angrily and Goku tried to convince her otherwise.

Trunks looked up at the sky in concern, "I'm going after her." He said lowly to Piccolo, who merely nodded with that stoic expression to his face. He glanced down, feeling Gohan pull firmly on his loose pants.

"I'll come with you!" Gohan said, also looking rather worried about Kagome.

Trunks smiled, "I think you're better off staying here," He glanced up to Chichi, wincing at her loud tone and feeling some sympathy for Goku, though also feeling relieved at Chichi's appearance because who knows what Goku might have ended up doing, "I think you're the only one who can appease your mother's anger." He patted the boy's head when he sighed, hesitantly agreeing.

Trunks swiftly took off, feeling out Kagome's Ki and quickly following after it. He landed in small clearing with a cool little pond in the centre. He eyed the water, spotting Kagome, who had dived in the water with her full clothing in order to cool down, "Kagome-san, are you all right?" He called out worriedly, a bit relieved that the water slightly masked the scent to her tempting heat.

Kagome stared lazily at the sky, not bothering to wipe her soaking hair out of her face, "I'm fine," She finally answered, "I just didn't expect my heat to hit me so soon. Vegeta said it usually doesn't come around until the twentieth year." She sighed, sinking in a little deeper in the relieving water.

Trunks nodded, "I can always rip off your tail," He suggested, causing Kagome to turn around and blink at him, "It will help relieve your... uh, _cravings _for a little while since the majority of your hormones are produced in the tail." Kagome was rather amused to see the furious blush spotting Trunks' cheeks.

"I have to admit," Kagome snickered, allowing herself to hover in the air as she teasingly tapped Trunks' face, "It's a bit odd to see Vegeta's child act so modestly," She didn't really care that her drenched clothing clung to her body or that Trunks seemed to refuse to look at her because of that, "Also, that Buruma seems to be a little indecent as well."

"Well," Trunks coughed, his face burning even more, "_You _were the one who raised me." He said, remembering not to breathe out of his nose because Kagome was so close to him.

"Oh, that's right," Kagome looked thoughtful, "Tell me, am I a good caregiver?" Trunks looked a little surprised that she seemed rather eager for his answer.

"Y-yes, you cared for me greatly," Trunks looked a bit flustered as he rubbed the back of his head, "You taught me everything that I know."

Kagome said nothing and much to his discomfort, she blatantly observed him, "You resemble your Mother much more than Vegeta," She pondered out loud, looking curious, "Does Vegeta only mate with Buruma because I refuse him?"

"Yes," Trunks looked down towards the ground, "I think it was to get rid of all the frustrations out due to your rejections."

Kagome stayed silent for another moment before abruptly turning around, "Just rip it off quickly," She explained in a huff, seeing Trunks' confusion from her peripheral vision as she gestured to her tail, "This heat is really a killer."

Trunks nodded, "This will hurt." He warned, grasping the limp tail and stiffening in a similar way as Goku did when Kagome let out a breathless noise. However, he was much more used to this than Goku was, so he didn't react negatively.

Kagome winced visibly when Trunks ripped her tail off smoothly from her backside. However, it was worth it because her heated blood seemed to be relieved almost instantly, "I do feel better!" She smiled attractively and Trunks looked a bit more relaxed at the words.

"So," Kagome lazily sat down on the edge of the bank of the pond, "How much of the future do you know?" She asked inquisitively as Trunks sat down beside her, looking rather grim.

"It's horrible," He said bluntly, "The Androids are completely ruthless. They reduce the world's population to only a couple thousand and enjoy torturing the ones who are unlucky enough to remain alive," Trunks clenched his fists in anger, "They liked to particularly torment me because I stood up to them."

"How so?" Kagome asked quietly, remembering all the times she had been inflicted with horrible pain from when she was under Frieza's rule, just for rebelling against him.

"They kill you," Trunks said straightforwardly, "And they kill Gohan-san. I could barely even take your death," He murmured, "Your death was the reason I became a Super Saiyan at the age of mere thirteen."

Kagome frowned, blowing her bangs away from her eyes, "To think that I will be killed by Artificial Humans," She huffed, though she threw a contradictory smile towards Trunks, "But, not this time around," She smirked, feeling amused at Trunks' shocked look, "I have a goal in mind and I won't give it up."

Trunks blinked, "What is it?" He asked, wondering what it could possibly be.

Kagome smiled secretively, "I won't tell you because you might think badly of me," She admitted, "But I will live so I can let Gohan live in peace. The Brat deserves that much after the whole Frieza ordeal." She smirked fondly.

Trunks gave a small smile, "You really care for him," He murmured, _'And you will even more so in the future if I don't change it.' _

Kagome blinked, watching as Trunks dug into his jacket pocket and pulled something out, "Here," He held out his palm towards her and Kagome eyed the two small items in his hand, "These are the only things that remain of you in the future."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "What are they?" She asked warily, stiffening a bit when Trunks leaned over and carefully fastened the two little red hair pins on either side of her face. She glanced into the water and to the reflection of herself and snorted, "What's the point of these things? They look stupid."

"They're a gift to you from Vegeta-san," Trunks chuckled lightly, "He believes that he will win you over by learning of my Mother's habits."

"I'm not a human," Kagome muttered, "I could care less what my hair looks like."

However, she didn't dare pull them out of her long dark locks...

~00~

_A Day Later_

Gohan panted heavily, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff as he eyed the four bigger warriors in front of him, "Is that all you have, Son?" Goku asked, trying to bait Gohan in attacking.

However, Gohan was not one to rush into things stupidly. He didn't let the words affect him as Goku and Piccolo powered up their Ki, charging him with lightning-fast speed.

Gohan managed to parry off their hundreds of blows for a few good seconds, but was caught off guard when Piccolo shifted into a different move, kicking him right off the edge of the cliff. He fell with a scream, not having anytime to fly and avoid the ground. He waited for the pain, though it never came.

"Brat, I know you can do better than that," Kagome said, eyeing Gohan as she caught him by the back of his clothing before he hit the ground, "You won't stand a chance against these Androids if you keep this lousy pace up."

"I know!" Gohan said miserably, "And that's why I can't stop until I become as strong as Dad!" He said determinedly and Kagome could not help but smile at his attitude.

"So, then," Kagome smirked dangerously, "Why are you trusting me to make things all better?" She punched Gohan, taking the boy completely off guard as he slammed into the side of the cliff and fell back to the snow below.

"I don't think you have to go so hard on him, Kagome." Goku said, watching his son with concern as he slowly get on his hands and knees.

"You're far too soft!" Piccolo snapped, taking Kagome's words right out of her mouth, "Do you think the Androids will show him any mercy? So why should you?"

"But..." Goku blinked, sighing when he realised that Piccolo was right. He nodded, "I think it's time to take a break," He grinned, patting his stomach, "I'm starving!" He gestured over to the basket that Chichi had packed for them, only after he begged her to.

Kagome immediately took note of something, _'After the food, I'll go back to Buruma's place,' _She thought, thinking of Vegeta and how he must be healed by now, _'Maybe I should learn how to cook human food? Kakarott seems to enjoy it...' _She pondered, vaguely thinking that the was the main reason Goku was attracted to Chichi in the first place.

Kagome hated to admit it, but her food was quite delicious.

"Hey, Kagome," Goku spoke up, his mouth full of rice and his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel's, "I've been meaning to ask you," Piccolo rolled his eyes at Goku's horrendous manners while Gohan and Trunks simply sighed, "Where'd you get those hair pins?

Kagome self-consciously touched them, her mind racing anxiously, "They're stupid, aren't they?" She muttered, much to Trunks' amusement, though she couldn't find the will to remove them.

"No!" Goku waved his arms around, like he normally did in a panic, "I think they look really cute on you!" He grinned goofily, oblivious when Kagome's face heated almost instantly at his compliment.

Trunks eyed Kagome, widening his blue eyes when he finally seemed to realise something.

"You do look pretty," Gohan shyly admitted, "Did Bulma-san give them to you?" He asked curiously.

"No," Kagome glanced down to the ground, "But a certain prince did." She sighed, abandoning her food as she focused on Vegeta's Ki and abruptly vanished out of sight as she used the Instant Transmission technique.

She had to go and see how he was doing.

"Was it something I said?" Goku blinked, a hit confused by Kagome's sudden departure.

"I'll never understand you Saiyans." Piccolo grumbled, rolling his eyes again at Goku's dense nature.

~00~

Vegeta looked impassively to the ceiling, lying in the comfy bed as he allowed himself only one day's worth of rest to recover. He glanced over, raising a brow when he noticed that Bulma was sitting at a nearby desk, slumping over as she snored quietly in her sleep.

The thought of a human waiting on him kind of irritated him...

"Earth Woman!" He demanded, waking Bulma up with his annoyed tone, "Where is Kagome?" He asked with slight anger, not seeing the female Saiyan nor sensing her anywhere around.

Bulma glared, running her hands through her blue hair that had been tussled up from sleeping, "She left yesterday," She sighed, "What is it with you Saiyans and your need of nicknames? My name is Bulma, not 'Earth Woman'!" She scowled, "Kagome went to Goku-kun's."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes angrily and was instantly out of bed as he slammed Bulma back into the wall while his hand wrapped threateningly around her throat, "And you let her leave for that fool's house?" He snarled, though Bulma didn't seem at all frightened of him.

"I see, now," Bulma sneered, despite the biting pressure on her airway, "It's no wonder why Kagome left for Goku-kun," Her smirk was smug as Vegeta bared his fangs at her, "If I were her, I would have done that long ago!"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Vegeta snapped, not amused by the human's taunts.

"As much as you would like to think it," Bulma said, "Kagome is _not _a possession! She has feelings of her own, you know! It's no wonder why Kagome prefers Goku-kun over you!"

Vegeta growled, "That girl is mine, whether she likes it or not," He said in a low dangerous tone, "And that fool Kakarott will not get in my way."

"Is that so?" A voice sounded behind him and Vegeta turned around to see Kagome appear abruptly in the room with her newly-learned technique. He stiffened when he noticed the faint spicy scent wafting in the air, "You should know that I prefer carrots over vegetables!"

Bulma could only twitch, "Carrots _are _vegetables, Kagome." She mumbled, though the two Saiyans ignored her as Vegeta finally released her throat.

"You're in heat," Vegeta noticed, a dark emotion sparked in his obsidian eyes and before Kagome even knew it, she was the one being shoved up against the wall as the Saiyan prince pinned her down underneath him on the bed, "It's a little early."

Kagome glared up at him, "I'm loyal to you, but only for an extent," She said, "I refuse."

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Vegeta sneered, "You and I desire the same thing – sex."

Both women in the room stiffened when Vegeta leaned down, nipping roughly at Kagome's exposed throat.

The blue-haired one was surprised to feel something that felt like envy...

* * *

Some of you wanted some Trunks/Kagome bonding, so I hope this chapter did it for you

Next chapter the Androids will appear, so review if you want it quickly!

(Kage, you had better keep your word and give me chapter 2!)


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language, sexual situations)

* * *

Kagome scowled heavily, but she made no real move to push Vegeta off of her.

She mentally thanked Trunks for ripping off her tail because if he hadn't, then she would have probably given in to her more carnal desires, "Vegeta," She began, feeling him pause in his lustful act, "I must care for you in some way," She admitted, "Otherwise, I don't think I would have become a Super Saiyan from your death. But, I've been with you for most of my life and since I am not forced to think that way anyway – I... just don't want to be your mate."

Vegeta let out a low growl against the skin of Kagome's throat, "Only a little while ago," His voice was tense and angry, "You would have happily got down on your hands and knees for me. What the fuck changed?"

The silence was awkward and all around uncomfortable, and Bulma could no longer take it, "Are you blind?" She snapped, huffing loudly when Vegeta glared fiercely at her, "Goku-kun came into the picture, that's what changed!"

Vegeta let a loud snarl rip from his chest, not wanting to allow Goku to beat him on one more thing, like he beat him to Super Saiyan, "Just pull your head out of your ass and actually see reality!" Bulma continued, "What Kagome feels for you is something similar to a brother complex! Or maybe even a father complex!"

"Well," Kagome twitched, "I wouldn't put it _that _far..." She muttered, though was completely ignored by the other two in the room – mostly because, Vegeta as her _father_? The very thought was just... laughable...

Vegata smirked darkly, "Even if you do desire Kakarott," He said with sinister intentions, "It's too bad that you cannot have him, isn't it?" He relished in the slightly distressed look that appeared in Kagome's blue eyes, "The fool may be an idiot, but even I doubt that he would leave his human mate so easily just for your pathetic little charms." He sneered, wishing to hurt the one who didn't want _him_.

Kagome felt a burning rage build in her chest that seemed to completely overpower her lustful heat. She tossed Vegeta off of her with a loud cry, glaring as he easily regained his footing, "Is that what you think?" She bit her lip harshly, "Well, you haven't had the _pleasure _of meeting with Kakarott's human mate! I don't think it'll be as hard as you say."

"Oh, really?" Vegeta smirked, "Well, then – show me! Prove it to me that Kakarott desires you just as much as you desire him! If you can do that, then I will release you from my rule." Of course, his words were mere lies to rile up Kagome and they worked just as he thought they would.

"The fastest way to win over a Saiyan is through their stomach," Kagome flicked back her hair, "You should already know that as well as I do," She looked thoughtful for a moment, "That, and fighting prowess. I'm pretty sure I can beat his human mate without breaking a sweat," Her eyes gained a slightly confident look that Vegeta did not appreciate, "Kakarott may be a fool," She admitted, "But even he could see that a female Saiyan is better suited for him than a human woman. Inter-species relations just don't work out."

"Then run to him," Vegeta ordered with a snort, "Run to him and cower behind him with your tail between your legs. It's what you have been doing with me since you were a little brat! You can't even stand on your own two feet."

"That may be true," Kagome didn't hesitate, wanting hit Vegeta in his sore spot just as he did with her, "But, look at _you_. Even a stranger can become a Super Saiyan, but not the Prince of all Saiyans!" She taunted, though was completely unprepared for the fist that brutally met her cheek.

Bulma gasped as Kagome shattered the window with the force of of Vegeta's punch, "Vegeta!" She chided, her voice half of horror and half of anger, "You shouldn't–!" Her voice was cut off by Vegeta's low dangerous tone.

"I don't want to see your face around here again," Vegeta snapped, glaring as Kagome rubbed at her bruised cheek with that still defiant look, "If I do, I will blow it away!"

"Whatever you wish, my Prince," Kagome stated mockingly, nobody noticing her quick actions with her hands as she reached into her hair to pull at something, "I guarantee you won't see my face until the Androids show up!" With that, she disappeared in a blur with the Instant Transmission, focusing on Goku's Ki so she wouldn't have to look at Vegeta anymore.

"For Fuck's sake!" Vegeta muttered, glaring harshly at the stunned Bulma, "Don't just stand there uselessly gawking at me, Woman!" He shouted, "Upgrade the gravity room to 400G!" He ordered, not bothering to listen to Bulma's protests.

"You didn't need to take it that far," Bulma mumbled under her breath, disbelieving that she could feel _any _sort of attraction towards the highly arrogant Saiyan prince, "Kagome didn't deserve that."

And she was the only one who noticed the two small red hair pins on her floor, sitting innocently at her feet...

~00~

_Three Years Later_

Five warriors flew over the calm water at a steady pace.

"Gohan, there's no need to fly so far ahead!" Goku called out, "We'll get there in time! You don't need to worry! You will use all your Ki before the fight even starts if you keep that up."

Gohan nodded, slowly down just a bit as Piccolo flew beside Goku, "Son Goku," He began, "What do you think about these new foes? I want your honest opinion, do you think we can win?"

Goku smirked, "There's no way of knowing without seeing them first," He said, "But I'll tell you once we get there."

Piccolo crossed his arms, "How nice it must be for you to remain so carefree," His glare stayed focused ahead, "I'm sure that we will be able to defeat these Androids, yet I can't shake this foreboding feeling..."

Goku blinked as Trunks flew in a little closer to Kagome, "Are you sure you want to come?" He asked anxiously, not wanting to witness her death again, "You know as well as I do that Vegeta-san will be there." He warned, having been informed of their little spat three years ago. It did pretty much guarantee his birth with Vegeta and Bulma having all that alone time, but he had no idea how badly Kagome may have taken it internally.

"I could care less!" Kagome huffed angrily, "In fact, I'm hoping that he will be killed by the Androids!" She snarled, "I don't care if he did mate with that Buruma! He can mate with whoever he wants to, except for me!"

"You shouldn't say that," Trunks said lowly, "As much as a jerk as he might be, he still is my Father." He muttered, knowing his past self should be about one year old by now.

"Hey, look," Gohan pointed out excitedly, "It's Krillin-san!" He flew even faster, catching up to Krillin as he gave a cheerful greeting, "Krillin-san!"

"Gohan!" Krillin grinned widely, eyeing the half-breed, "Look how big you've gotten!" However, his smile faded when Goku flew up by his other side.

"Kuririn-chan, why the long face?" Kagome asked, patting his bald head teasingly as he gave her a halfhearted frown.

"It's Krillin!" He said with exasperation, rolling his eyes as Goku and Gohan snickered at him, "And stopping adding 'chan' to the end of it!"

"Right, sorry, I stuttered," Kagome smirked, "But, you're just so small that I can't help but adding 'chan'!" She easily dodged his languid punch.

"You seem kinda down," Goku observed curiously, "What's up? Are you not happy to see us?"

"Goku," Krillin sighed, "We're about to risk our lives against these horrible monsters," He looked down, not taking his eyes off the water, "How can you expect me to be cheery?" He closed his eyes, "I'm not a Super Saiyan like you, Kagome, and him." He gestured over to Trunks, still not knowing his name.

"The island is right there!" Gohan pointed out and the group of six quickly descended into the medium-sized city, "This place is bigger than I thought!" The boy glanced around, "We have to lure the Androids away, otherwise, the inhabitants will likely be killed in the crossfire!"

"I can feel a few large energies over there," Kagome glanced over into a particular position, "It's probably those other human comrades you have."

The six headed over to that location, quickly seeing three figures waiting for them, "Hey, it's you, Goku!" Yamcha greeted enthusiastically, along with Bulma while Tien just nodded respectively, "We've been waiting for you! You're a bit late!"

"Bulma!" Goku widened his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Bulma smiled widely, "And just look how tall you are getting, Gohan-kun!" Both Krillin and Gohan stared curiously at the infant cradled protectively in Bulma's arms, "I'm here to get a look at the Androids, then I'll go right back!"

Krillin twitched, "Never mind that!" He shakily pointed, "It's just a little more surprising to see what you're holding in your arms!"

Gohan smiled innocently, "Bulma-san, you and Yamcha-san got married?" He asked curiously.

Yamcha crossed his arms, looking all pouty, "He isn't my kid," He muttered, "When Bulma had him, we had split. You won't believe whose kid this is."

"Oh, stop it, Yamcha!" Bulma rolled her big blue eyes at her boyfriend's jealously, "It's not like me and _him _are together! It was just a one time thing!" She admitted, though Yamcha didn't look any happier.

"Aww, your Daddy is Vegeta, huh?" Goku grinned goofily, poking playfully at the baby, "Trunks?" Gohan and Krillin gasped at the information.

"How did you know?" Bulma blinked, "I wanted to keep it a surprise, so I didn't call any of you!" She looked sincerely surprised as Goku panicked, waving his arms around like a moron.

"Uhh... yeah! I just sorta had a hunch, ya know?" He stammered, "His face looks a lot like Vegeta's!"

Bulma glanced at Goku suspiciously as Kagome came up to observe and coo over the baby Trunks, "You even guessed his name!"

"R-really? I'm so incredible! I might even have psychic powers!" Goku laughed nervously as Krillin gaped unattractively.

"T-that's really Vegeta's kid? The same Vegeta we know?" Krillin stuttered, taking a step back as Piccolo took a step forward.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where is he?" The Namekian asked impassively, "I don't see him nor do I sense him around."

Bulma glanced at Kagome out of the corners of her blue eyes, "Well, I don't know," She admitted, sighing silently when Kagome simply looked away with disinterest, pretending as if she weren't even listening, "We don't live together, so I don't see him much," Bulma shook her head, _'I've only seen him a total of three times since Kagome left...' _She didn't say that part out loud, "But, he should be here soon enough. He's gone through a lot of training for this day."

"He'll come," Goku smirked confidently, "He'll definitely come. He wouldn't miss this for the anything."

"The Androids won't come for another thirty minutes or so," Bulma checked her watch, "It's only 9:30."

"You should go back," Goku said seriously, "Go somewhere safe when you still have time, especially since you have that baby with you."

"Once I get a look at the Androids!" Bulma waved it off, "I'll go back after then!"

Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, and Tien observed the city impassively from the overlying cliff they were standing on as Kagome, Gohan, and Krillin all amused themselves by playing with Baby Trunks.

_'I have forgotten how cute babies really are!' _Kagome smiled softly, not daring to say that words out loud as Bulma bounced her child playfully on her lap. Baby Trunks giggled happily as Gohan made a few funny faces, _'I don't think that a pure-bred Saiyan could be so soft.' _She pondered, glancing at Goku from her peripheral vision.

She had not gone through with any of her plans as she had devoted the last three years to her training for these Androids, but after they were defeated...

...Nothing, not even Kakarott's human mate, would hold her back from trying to complete her goal.

She wondered if a pure-bred Saiyan infant would be as cute as a half-breed Saiyan infant...

"There's something headed this way," Piccolo warned, "But they aren't malicious."

"Maybe it's Vegeta-san?" Gohan asked, though Krillin merely rolled his eyes, saying something under his breath about how Vegeta _was _malicious.

"Yajirobe?" Goku blinked, taking a step back in shock as the small plane Yajirobe was flying landed smoothly on the ground, "What are you doing here? Are you here to fight, too?"

"Of course not!" Yajirobe snorted, handing Goku a small bag, "Here, I'm just dropping these off like Korin-sama asked me to."

"Oh, wow!" Goku took the bag eagerly, already know what was inside, "You can always count on Korin! These Senzu Beans will help a lot!"

"Well, best of luck to ya!" Yajirobe simply said, "I ain't like the resta of yous cuz I don't wanna die!" The plane lifted off the ground, "Don't ya expect me to stick around with y'all!" With that, Yajirobe took off, much to the surprise of Goku.

"Honestly," Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that's one human the world won't miss if the Androids take over," She muttered under her breath, glancing down to the city with narrowed eyes, "It's been well past thirty minutes, but we still haven't felt any sign of those Artificial Humans."

Trunks stared without blinking, unsure why they weren't appearing like they should have by now, "They should be here by now." He said lowly.

"It's only twenty minutes past ten," Bulma pointed out, "I think it's a little too early to tell just yet!"

"Yeah, but – if they were really that strong," Yamcha smirked smugly, "We would have been able to sense them by now, no matter where they are on Earth."

Everybody immediately tensed when a small explosion occurred right in front of their eyes, "It's Yajirobe!" Goku gasped, watching as Yajirobe's plane went spiralling down to the ground in a ball of fire, crashing into the nearby ocean.

"Look!" Piccolo growled, "There's somebody up there! They attacked him!" Only Piccolo, Goku, Kagome, Gohan, and Trunks were able to see the two figures from the distance they were at with their advanced vision. The two figures quickly descended into the city below them, disappearing from immediate view.

"Where did they go?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I don't sense any sort of Ki!" She glanced over to Goku, "I couldn't catch any of their facial features." She admitted apologetically to him.

"I didn't see them either!" Goku glanced around seriously, not seeing any sign of them.

"It's because they are Artificial Humans!" Gohan realised, "They don't have any Ki because they're artificial!"

_'How is that even possible?' _Kagome thought, _'All living beings should have some sort of Ki! Kakarott's Spirit Bomb is proof enough! Even if they were made from nothing... can they somehow suppress their Ki completely?'_

"If we can't sense them by their energy," Piccolo said, "We'll just have to search them out visibly!" He glanced over to Trunks, "Tell us what their physical appearance looks like!" He demanded.

"R-right!" Trunks quickly nodded, "No. 17 is a young rebel-looking type boy with long black hair and a scarf. No. 18 is a cute-girl type with blue eyes and blonde hair. They have cold eyes, so you should know them the moment you see them."

"Let's split up and find them that way!" Goku ordered, throwing the bag of Senzu Beans to Bulma, "Hold on to these for me!" He glanced at his fellow warriors, "Remember, don't go over your heads! If you find them, let the others know immediately!" Goku glanced down at Gohan, "Go look for Yajirobe! I'm sure he's still alive!"

The group quickly left the spot on the cliff, leaving Bulma behind as Baby Trunks looked on curiously.

"I think it will be a little harder to find them just by their looks," Kagome muttered, staying not too far away from Goku as he searched the city from the top of a building, "I'm sure a lot of humans can fit what the description that Trunks gave us."

The two Saiyans flew down to the ground as Kagome grabbed a human forcibly by the front of his shirt and dragged him down so she could look at him eye-to-eye, "Oi, Human! Have you seen anybody strange around here? A boy and a girl?"

"Y-you're the strangers!" The human gasped in fear, stuttering as he shivered, "Y-you two just _flew _here!"

"Useless!" Kagome huffed, throwing down the human as she peered around the streets that were teeming with the city's inhabitants. Quite a few humans had the blonde and black hair required, yet both could sense that they all possessed Ki, "Kakarott – do you see anything?"

"Damn! Trunks should have given us a photo or something!" Goku cursed, "Kagome, you go that way and I'll go this way!" He ordered, gaining a nod from the female Saiyan as they parted ways.

Kagome ignored all the stares she received, probably from the choice of clothing she had chosen to wear. Her chest armour and skirt were the easiest to fight in, though the style was far from Earth's.

Kagome's head shot up when a frightened human girl screamed out in terror not too far from her, "A scream?" She quickly followed after it, sensing one of the Kakarott's human comrades also closing in.

"It came from here?" Yamcha peered around the building, widening his eyes when he spotted two dead humans and a wrecked car, "Which way did they go?" He clenched his teeth, turning around and spotting two rather strange looking people standing behind him.

They didn't fit Trunks' description of the Androids, so Yamcha knew he was safe.

"Did you guys see anything? Where did those two guys who did this run off to?" He asked, not getting any kind of response as two pairs of light blue eyes gazed coldly at him.

Kagome turned the corner, quickly stopping when she spotted Yamcha staring at two very strange looking humans, "You... umm, Human?" She didn't even know Yamcha's name and he glared at her for it, "Did you hear that scream, too?"

Yamcha frowned, "It's Yamcha!" He huffed, forgetting about the two weirdos for the moment, "My name isn't 'Human'!"

"O-oh, right, Yamucha!" Kagome blinked, getting it wrong on her first try.

"What? Why'd you add that 'u' into it?" Yamcha demanded, not really feeling too friendly with Kagome because of a specific reason, "It's Yam-Cha!" He repeated.

"Yeah, whatever, I stuttered," Kagome rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault that you Earthlings have such strange names." She huffed in defence of herself.

"Look who's talking!" Yamcha sneered, "I heard that you're named after a constellation or something star-shaped! How cheesy!"

Kagome's brow twitched, "What the hell is your problem, Yamucha?" She deliberately got his name wrong just to get him angry.

"You, that's what!" Yamcha growled impressively for a human, "You dumped Vegeta on Bulma! You Saiyans should have just stayed with each other! That kid should have been mine!" And his jealousy and resentment finally slipped from his tone.

"Oh, so that's it!" Kagome snorted, crossing her arms, "Well, you have no one to blame but yourself! I suppose even human females will go for the strongest male around!" She sneered, "What's wrong? Not mate material or man enough for Buruma?"

"Why you–!" Yamcha would have charged Kagome in anger had it not been for the wrinkled hand that suddenly clamped around his mouth. He widened his eyes and struggled, finally spotting the Red Ribbon's logo on the hat of the old man.

Kagome looked taken back, pausing for a moment as the old man lifted Yamcha off the ground with his lone arm, "We're them." He simply stated, much to the disbelief of both warriors.

"What the fuck?" Kagome let the curse slip from her lips, seeing they were much different from what Trunks had described.

Yamcha clenched No. 20's arm desperately, though he was unable to get the tight grip remotely loose, "You're the Human, Yamcha," The old man stated, "We can steal a sizable amount of Ki from you." Yamcha's struggles weakened as he slowly felt his energy drain from him.

Kagome quickly acted, seeing that No. 20 was about to stab his arm through Yamcha's stomach. However, she did not expect for No. 19 to react even quicker as he managed to trip her. She growled, unable to roll away when No. 19 slammed his foot down on her stomach, keeping her place as he slowly bent down to clamp his hand over her mouth and lift her into the air as well.

"You're the Saiyan, Kagome," No. 19 said in his softer voice, not flinching as Kagome bit down on his hand with her fangs, "You should easily have ten times the amount of Ki than the Human Yamcha. Or you could have even more." He grasped Kagome's kicking legs and easily blocked her desperate strikes.

_'What...?' _Kagome widened her eyes, feeling her Ki slowly seep out of her in rather large amounts. She stared unwaveringly into No. 19's light blue eyes, wondering how Trunks' description of the Androids was so wrong as her vision began to blur, _'He's taking... my energy somehow!' _She couldn't even transform into a Super Saiyan to save herself now.

"Finish her." No. 20 ordered, dropping the now limp Yamcha to the ground after draining almost all of his Ki from his body. No. 19 nodded, and Kagome winced and let out a noise escape her muffled mouth as she felt No. 19's arms rip through her stomach, slicing through her armour with ease.

In one desperate act, Kagome released all of her remaining Ki in one large blast, alerting the rest of the Z warriors to their location.

The two Androids watched apathetically as Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, and Tien all landed before them, "Kagome!" Goku gasped, feeling a raging anger build in his chest at the sight of Kagome and her blank blue eyes and her gaping chest wound. He didn't even see Yamcha on the ground as all his focus was completely trained on the female Saiyan and the Android holding her up.

No. 19 tilted his head, draining all the Ki that he wanted as he carelessly threw Kagome to the ground. Goku quickly caught her before she could hit the road, shaking her softly while cradling her head against his chest, "Kagome!" He shouted out loudly, his stare turning into hatred as he glanced back to the Androids, "Krillin!" He forced himself to calm down, "Kagome is still alive; she has some Ki left!" He finally seemed to notice Yamcha in front of them, "And so is Yamcha! I left the Senzu Beans back where we left from! Take them there and give them one!" Goku ordered.

"You got it!" Krillin nodded, cautiously walking up to Yamcha while still alert for any of the Androids movements. He gasped as he looked into Yamcha's blank eyes, throwing him over his shoulder as the Androids simply stared with their apathy. He quickly walked over to Goku, careful with Yamcha's limp body as Goku gently placed the equally limp Kagome on his other shoulder.

"We're counting you, Krillin!" Goku said, though he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kagome's blank stare and he felt that hatred build up in his chest once more.

Krillin nodded, quickly flying back to Bulma while carefully balancing the two on either of his shoulders.

"You're the Androids?" Piccolo curled his lip, "You look nothing like what we have been told."

No. 20 widened his eyes ever so slightly, "Strange. How do you know that we are Androids?" He glanced around, "And you seemed to know that we would appear here on this island."

Goku growled, electrified energy sparking off his body as his anger finally boiled over the edge at their unconcerned tones with what they had just did to Kagome.

His enraged mind forgot about Yamcha completely...

"You'll pay!" Goku snarled, his black hair turning golden as a yellow hue covered him power, "You'll pay for doing that to Kagome!"

And with that, all his thoughts within his mind encircled around Kagome and how he would get revenge for her against these Androids.

The thought of the innocent causalities had all but left his mind...

* * *

Why are you people so good to me?

Reviews, Fan art, and now even Doujinshi?

http : / / zero-kiba . / art / S01-200157518?q=boost%3Apopular%20max_age%3A8h%20kagome&qo=14

The link to pg 1 out of 5 pages drawn so far!

I can't thank you enough, Shin Kiba!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

Yamcha shivered involuntarily, watching the city from the cliff as Bulma fretted over his condition, "Yamcha, are you all right?" She demanded, though she didn't receive an answer as the warrior simply stared, shuddering against the raw power he could feel.

"Kagome, what happened?" Gohan asked in concern, having arrived with Yajirobe a little before Krillin had brought the two with him, "How did they take you out so easily? Are they really that powerful?" He grabbed Kagome's arm in concern.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, feeling all her Ki return thanks to the Senzu Bean, "No," She snorted, giving Yamcha an irritated glance, "I was too busy trying to save Yamucha here, so the Androids caught me off guard," She smirked smugly when Yamcha threw her an annoyed look, "They can drain Ki through their palms," She said, much to the shock of Gohan and Krillin, "We have to warn the others before it happens to them."

"Are you serious?" Gohan grit his teeth, watching as his father lead the Androids away from the city, "He must be leaving the city so the citizens won't get caught in the crossfire." He murmured.

"Dr. Gero must be a genius," Bulma muttered, "I've never heard of technology so advanced that it can suck out energy."

"C'mon, we have to warn them before they start fighting!" Gohan shouted, ignoring Yamcha's mumbles as he and Kagome took off quickly.

"Stay here if you want." Krillin said to Yamcha, following after the two Saiyans as Yamcha looked down to the ground with a glare. He shrugged off Bulma's hand from his shoulder, not in the mood for any comfort.

"Good luck, guys," Yamcha said quietly, "Because you're definitely going to need it."

~00~

"Before I rip you to shreds," Goku growled, holding himself back and ignoring the fact that these Androids did not resemble Trunks' description in the very least, "I want you to tell me how you know about us," He demanded, glaring at the rather stoic Androids, "You shouldn't know about Kagome because I met her long after I beat your little army!"

No. 20's expression didn't change in the very least, "Very well," He agreed, "Using a fleet of miniature surveillance robots, we have been keeping an eye on your fights for years now. Even against your own species, the Saiyans – particularly Vegeta and Kagome. In other words, we have the records of your progress as a fighter. You've been studied extensively by the very last of the remaining members of the Red Ribbon Army."

"You still have a grudge against me?" Goku could barely hold back his anger, "But, did you spy on the fight between me and Frieza?" He asked.

"There was little point," No. 20 replied impassively, "We have collected enough information for your demise." He narrowed his eyes, wondering mentally why Goku's hair had turned blond. That certainly wasn't in his internal database.

"Really?" Goku smirked, charging his Ki even higher, much to the shock of the Androids, "It's too bad, then. You've missed some important information!" He charged without warning, aiming specifically for the one that had drained Kagome of her energy.

"Hidden reserves of power?" No. 20 murmured, glancing over to No. 19, "However, his strength is within manageable perimeters. The threat to you is low."

No. 19 thrust out his arm, widening his eyes a bit when he seemed to have missed. He swung his leg up behind him, feeling Goku block it rather easily as the male Saiyan lunged, giving out a brutal hit as No. 19 went flying back into the rocky terrain.

No. 19 didn't hesitate in the least, not feeling any pain because he was not a living being. He rushed quickly, stopping in his tracks when Goku simply pushed him away with a lone arm. No. 19 went flying into the air as Goku shoved out his leg to land a powerful kick. The Super Saiyan quickly appeared behind the Android before he could counterattack, bringing down both his arms to sent No. 19 crashing into the ground.

"He's moving so fast," Tien murmured in awe, "Goku has this in the bag."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, sensing something off, "I don't know..." He watched the fight with keen eyes, knowing that Goku should have been more powerful than this.

Trunks, on the other hand, stared with wide eyes, unable to say anything because these were _not _the Androids he had known.

Goku panted heavily, glaring at the Android as his heart raced. He easily got in another few hits, No. 19 not having any time to recover from his brutal blows.

"They're already fighting?" Gohan frowned, landing with the others as he looked into the sky, "We still have to warn Dad!"

"Don't worry," Tien smirked, "Goku's has this one beat. He really is a Super Saiyan!"

Kagome scowled, "That's not what I'm worried about," She said, observing the fight with talented eyes, "Those Androids have a little dirty trick up their sleeve. They can drain Ki through their palms," She ignored the gasp from Tien and the small growl from Piccolo. Instead, she turned to Trunks, "I thought you said that the Androids were supposed to be a young boy and girl?"

Trunks blinked, finally snapping out of his little daze as Kagome looked at him, "I-I don't know..." He admitted, "These Androids are nothing like the Androids that I know of," He frowned heavily, "The only thing I can think of is that the original time line must have changed somehow!"

"What does that even mean?" Tien pondered quietly, just noticing the difference, "Why would they be so different?"

Gohan ignored the small conversation, eyeing the fight with intent eyes, "There's something wrong," He stated, catching the attention of the others, "Dad's not fighting like he usually does."

"You've noticed it, too?" Piccolo nodded, "His technique is rushed and his moves are sloppy. The fight just started and Goku is wasting most of his power! He is a Super Saiyan! He should have already beaten that Android!"

"Maybe they drained him of Ki?" Gohan asked, "They do have the ability to do it. They would explain it."

"That's not right," Kagome glared into the sky, "Kakarott's Ki hasn't dropped dramatically like mine did." She narrowed her eyes as No. 19 crashed into the ground once more and Goku stood a little distance away from him while breathing very heavily. She observed as Goku prepared to throw a Ki blast to try and finish it for good.

Both No. 20 and No. 19 smirked as the latter put out his palm, intending on absorbing the power to raise his own. However, he let out a surprised noise when a foot abruptly slammed in his back, pushing him forward and not allowing him to suck in the Ki.

"Kagome?" Goku murmured in surprise, feeling a great relief in his chest at the sight. The girl simply huffed, putting down her leg to the ground from the air as she glared at No. 19 and ignored Goku's sigh of relief.

"Kakarott," She said loudly, "These Androids can drain Ki, so don't throw any more blasts," She sneered, smirking ferally as Goku slowly landed beside her, "You may have caught me off guard the last time," She flicked her hair arrogantly over her shoulder as No. 19 stared stoically, "But not this time!"

She would have transformed into a Super Saiyan, though Goku fell to his knees in apparent exhaustion, "Kakarott?" She called out in concern, forgetting all about the Android as she knelt by Goku's side, "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, touching his arm as he grasped at his chest in pain. That motion caused her to widen her eyes and she sniffed the air to confirm it, "Your heart!" She gasped, smelling the infection as Goku slumped down, not falling to the ground before Kagome could lean him up against her shoulder, "Is it that virus?"

"What?" Trunks inhaled sharply, "The heart infection?" He grit his teeth, "Goku-san, why didn't you take the medicine I gave you?" He called out, seeing another difference in the time line. Goku should have gotten the illness much earlier...

"Dad never got any symptoms, so he didn't take it!" Gohan shook in concern, "He didn't see any point!"

"Sorry, Kagome," Goku smirked regretfully, gasping for air, "But I don't think I can beat him for you right now." He groaned in pain, feeling Kagome's hand tighten around his muscular arm in concern.

Kagome glanced out of her peripheral vision as No. 19 stepped closer, "Kakarott," She said softly, "It's all right, I'll fight the Android," She said calmly, glaring hatefully as No. 19, "You need to rest."

"B-but..." Goku tried to protest, tensing in pain as his hair returned to its natural black. He clenched his fist, glancing through his bangs as Kagome stood protectively in front on him, not allowing No. 19 any view of him.

Kagome smirked darkly, raising her Ki to incredible heights as the tips of her hair spiked and her locks turned golden, "I'll rip you limb from limb." She promised ominously, lunging forward without any warning so she could finish it quickly.

No. 19 widened his light blue eyes, seeing the rapid calculations behind his eyes and realising he would have no chance to win with Kagome's power up unless he drained her Ki again. However, he didn't think that she would give him the chance to. He didn't let out a sound as Kagome slammed her fist into his face, sending flying back and leaving him no chance to recover as she reappeared behind him and smashed her leg into his back.

No. 20 watched from a distance, in complete shock at the major miscalculations, _'How is Kagome so powerful?' _He didn't let his surprise show externally on his face, _'Her hair has turned golden, so it's similar to Goku's...'_

Kagome felt her blood heat up as she pounded No. 19 in the ground, remembering to stay away from his hands so he couldn't take her energy, "Is _this _what Trunks really had trouble with?" She dug her knee into No. 19's throat, though he didn't react in pain like she wanted him to, "You don't stand a chance against a healthy Super Saiyan." She sneered.

"Super Saiyan?" No. 19 asked in his soft voice, wondering why that wasn't in his database. He didn't let the fear of defeat show on his face as Kagome grasped his arms tightly in her hands, not allowing him to touch her in any way.

"You hurt Kakarott, so I won't show you any mercy," Kagome smirked, snickering darkly as she ripped off one of No. 19's arms clean from his body, "I won't ever forgive anyone who hurts Kakarott!" She snarled, digging her foot deeper into No. 19's throat while tearing off his other arm with no effort at all.

No. 19 widened his eyes, knowing he was defeated as Kagome sharply twisted her heel, completely decapitating his head from his body at the pressure, "I wish you could feel pain." Kagome huffed, staring down at No. 19's head for a moment before smashing it to pieces with her boot.

"I would congratulate you," A sharp voice suddenly interrupted and Kagome quickly glanced up into the sky to see Vegeta staring down at her with a smirk, "But he was far too weak for you to earn any praise."

"Vegeta..." Kagome muttered, growling lightly at the very sight of him. However, she ignored him, not wanting to give him any of her attention while Goku was in pain. She turned her back on him, disregarding his snarl as she ran up to Goku's side in concern, "Kakarott, is it worse?"

Vegeta huffed, rolling his eyes, "Kakarott – you turned into a Super Saiyan while realising there was something wrong with yourself," He glared, "You have only made the disease progress even faster! You fool!" He clenched his teeth, "It is my life's goal to defeat you, Kakarott, so you will not die on me!" He ordered, "Kagome, get Kakarott out of here and give him the medicine."

"I'd tell you to piss off," Kagome muttered, not too impressed with Vegeta at the moment. She hoped that his Ki would be drained by No. 20 so he could feel some of the pain she did earlier, "But, you're right," She relented, giving a small comforting smile to the worried-looking Gohan, "Don't worry, Kid," She patted his messy hair, "I'll take him home." She stood up, not even struggling to hoist Goku's much larger body over her shoulder as she was still in Super Saiyan mode.

"The illness is viral in nature," Trunks warned, "It's contagious, so you have better take a little medicine yourself, Kagome." He stated and Kagome quickly nodded.

"Be careful, Kagome!" Gohan said, earning another fond pat from Kagome as she took off into the sky with Goku, very sure that Vegeta could handle the other Android.

She could sense his dramatic rise in Ki...

"I suppose I can let you go for now," No. 20 said, watching as the two Saiyans disappearing into the distance, "They say to save the best for last," He glanced over to Vegeta, "Now that you have joined, it should be more entertaining." He said confidently.

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms arrogantly over his chest armour, "I've been watching you," He said, "You are not the fearsome monsters that you were made out to be," He stated, eyeing Trunks from the corners of his eyes and sneering at the boy for being so pathetically weak that he couldn't even beat these two Androids in his future, "You can draw Ki out from your palms; that's all I need to watch for!"

"You may have been watching us this whole time," No. 20 said, "However, I know everything there is to know about your fighting style."

"So you say," Vegeta's smirk widened, "But you seemed rather surprised when Kakarott and Kagome turned Super Saiyan. Your data that you collected before the battle before Frieza is irrelevant. You cannot rely on statistics," He sneered, "Not when it comes to us Saiyans."

No. 20 didn't change from his stoic stance.

"There is something I would like to know," Vegeta's Ki began to rise dramatically, "Do even you Androids feel fear, I wonder?" He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, his hair turning golden, much to the surprise of the Z-warriors.

"Him too?" No. 20 gasped, taking a step back as that golden hue of raw power flowed around Vegeta's form.

"Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan, too?" Gohan gasped, "How can that be? I thought you had to have a calm pure heart to transform?"

"My heart is calm and pure," Vegeta smirked darkly, "Purely evil, that is," He chuckled sinisterly, "The only thing I desire is to grow stronger, so I put myself through rigorous training with a thought to nothing else!" He had wanted to prove Kagome wrong, show her that he was more than worthy to become a Super Saiyan.

He was much more worthy than Kakarott and that brat from the future. He was even more worthy than Kagome herself, "When the time came that I realised I was at my limit, the anger directed to myself awoken the Super Saiyan within me!" Vegeta grinned with dark joy, "I've finally surpassed Kakarott and Kagome! It's time for the Prince of Saiyans to return!"

"Enough of your babble," No. 20 ordered, "You may have changed yourself like Goku and Kagome, but you still are no match for me." He said factly.

"Is that so?" Vegeta murmured maliciously, appearing before the Android in a blinding burst of speed, "Were my eyes wrong when I watched Kagome pull that other Android a part like a mere child's toy?" He sadistically enjoyed how No. 20 seemed to freeze, "If Kagome was that powerful, just imagine how much more powerful I am!" With that, he slammed his fist into No. 19's face, damaging one side of it that absolutely no repair could possibly fix.

No. 20 dug his heels into the dirt, stopping himself from slamming into one of the rocky hills behind him. He touched his face, feeling the exposed wires as he glared deeply at the smug Vegeta.

"When we turn Super Saiyan," Vegeta began to explain, reappearing behind the surprised No. 20 and slamming his booted foot into his back, "We become a bit more ferocious," He smirked, grabbing the Android's arm before he could recover from the assault, "We easily get excited. You can't feel pain, can you?" Vegeta chuckled sadistically as No. 20's brief look of fear, "How lucky of you!"

It didn't take too much of his strength to rip No. 20's arm off his body, mirroring Kagome's move from before. No. 20 gasped, widening his light blue eyes in shock at the utter brutality. Vegeta didn't show him any mercy as he pounded him over and over, allowing him no time to recover.

"What's wrong? Can't you give me a better fight?" Vegeta sneered, "So, you do feel fear? Even though you are an Android?"

_'I never expected this! How could I miscalculated so horribly?' _No. 20 thought, glaring as Vegeta watching him from a small distance with a smug smirk, _'I have to escape and though it is risky, I have to activate No. 17 and No. 18!'_

"You said before that I stood no chance against you?" Vegeta asked, "I don't believe that, but I want to know what you meant by that. Was it your arrogance that led you to believe that? Or do you have something else up your sleeve?"

No. 20's expression hardened, "No matter how much stronger you get, you will never be able to defeat the Androids!"

"So, you're just a poor loser, is that is?" Vegeta sneered, "What a pity."

Everyone looked a little taken back when No. 20 abruptly took off, intending on hiding himself within the terrain.

"I won't let you get away!" Vegeta growled, though only stopped to glance at the Z-warriors, "You guys just go on home and have a relaxing drink of milk or something!" He taunted, quickly taking off after No. 20, "Don't get in my way!"

"That bastard! Where does he get off by telling us to go off and drink milk!" Krillin muttered, irritated by Vegeta's arrogant attitude.

"Regardless, I'm going," Tien said, "Just to confirm that Vegeta can really destroy that Android."

"We're all going," Piccolo said, "But don't attempt to fight. He is more than you can handle!" Piccolo ordered, "He will be using the rocks to conceal himself. And since he is an Android, we won't be able to sense his Ki. If any of you find him, alert me and Vegeta immediately! And be extremely cautious!"

With that, the four warriors all scattered in order to locate Android 20.

~00~

"It's not much further, Kakarott," Kagome tried to sound soothing, "Is it still hurting?" She asked in concern.

Goku breathed heavily, on the edge of unconsciousness, "Y-yeah..." He panted, barely able to even speak because the pain in his chest was horrible. He leaned his head against hers, heaving for air and Kagome slipped her hand past Goku's clothes and settled her hand where his heart pounded against his chest.

"I can numb some of the pain." Kagome said, allowing her blue healing energy to flow into Goku's body. She was glad to see that he had stopped trembling from the pain and was now only panting heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome," Goku heaved, "You could still be back there, fighting against that other Android."

Kagome blinked, glancing over to Goku's face, which was leaning against her shoulder and right beside hers, "Kakarott, you're really dense," Kagome gave a small laugh under her breath at his slightly confused look, "You..." Kagome hesitated, not sure if she wanted to reveal such information.

"What? Me what?" Goku quickly asked, wanting to know what she was going to say.

"You mean a lot to me," She admitted, shyly looking away when Goku glanced at her with wide eyes, "Nobody in my entire life has been as kind as you are to me. I could care less about the Androids when you are in pain, Kakarott."

Goku was speechless, "Are you... saying that I mean more to you than any sort of fight?" He knew that it ran within the Saiyan species – the love of fighting. So if Kagome, who had been raised on the Saiyan principles, thought him as more important than a fight, then...

_'Could she...?' _Goku glanced over to Kagome thoughtfully, though noticed that she was avoiding looking at his face and that her own face a flushed a light red.

Kagome blinked, feeling Goku weakly pat her hair with a small goofy laugh, "I haven't even known you all that long," Goku admitted, "But you're very important to me, too. When I saw your blank eyes after that Android had drained your Ki, I just lost it. I would have ripped that Android into shreds for you, Kagome, if this infection didn't hit now..."

"Kakarott." Kagome whimpered, feeling embarrassed as her cheeks heated up even more at his words.

"Call me Goku, just once," Goku murmured, feeling Kagome's hand stiffen on his chest where she was pumping her healing energy into him to numb the pain, "You mean to me just as much as Gohan and Krillin." His words were becoming a bit more slurred and Kagome went a little faster towards his home to collect the medicine.

_'He didn't even say his mate's name,' _Kagome subtly noticed, "I'll call you it just once, Goku," She smiled, "However, your birth name is Kakarott and you should be proud of that. It's your heritage."

Goku weakly laughed, "I guess that's why I don't mind it when you call me 'Kakarott'," He leaned a little more comfortably against the female, knowing they were only minutes away from his house.

Kagome glanced down, brightening when she spotted Goku's humble little home, "We're here!" She smiled encouragingly, releasing out of her Super Saiyan mode. However, she didn't expect the drop in strength to be so quick and she struggled to hold Goku's much larger self in that awkward position he was in.

It didn't work and the two Saiyans came crashing to the ground with a hard slam, and Kagome could only open her blue eyes wide when she felt something hard land on top of her, something soft pressing against her lips.

"Kagome," Goku murmured against her lips so lowly that she could barely hear him. She tensed when he suddenly punched the ground on either side of her arms, creating holes within the ground, "You're important to me. And Chichi is important to me, so why...?" Goku's tone sounded frustrated, "Why do I want to do this?" He sounded so confused, but Kagome had to gasp when Goku's lips pressed a little harder against hers and she finally realised something.

Kakarott was kissing her.

And Kakarott's mate was watching with wide eyes from the open door of her home, obviously heard the noise from when they had crashed into the ground.

Kagome couldn't get over the first fact...

* * *

Review, my precious peoples and you shall get the next chapter fast!

And more pages were added to that Doujinshi, so go check em out!

(Kage, please give me chapter 3, please?)


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

Dedication to: Shin Kiba

* * *

"G-Goku-sa...? W-what are you doin'?"

Goku didn't seem to even hear Chichi's horrified voice.

Kakarott was kissing her, something she would have enjoyed in any other situation, but Kakarott was currently dying, and he would if he didn't take the viral medication.

Goku gave a seemingly gratified sigh, feeling something that felt like appeasement build up in his chest, overriding the pain for just a moment. He never got this sensation when he kissed Chichi and he would have liked to thoughtlessly bask in the emotion just a little bit longer, though he snapped out of his little daze when he felt Kagome's hands pushing desperately at his shoulders, "Wha...?" He blinked dumbly, a bit bewildered that she wanted to stop so soon...

"Kakarott!" Kagome's wide eyes stared into his own, "What are you doing?" She repeated Chichi's previous words, looking rather overwhelmed and startled.

Chichi merely stood there, her fingers shaking uncontrollably as her mouth gaped open with no words coming forth.

"What I am doing...?" Goku looked a bit dismayed, but mostly dumbfounded, "I'm..." He paused, not sure what he even _was _doing.

"Kakarott, you need to take the medicine!" Kagome tried to wiggle out from Goku's heavier body, well aware that she may have contracted the virus when Goku touched his lips to hers, "Before it's too late!"

"O-oh, right...!" Goku faltered, finally feeling the intense pain throb in his chest once more as the distraction had ended. He slowly scrambled off of Kagome, his movements much more sluggish than usual because of the illness. He glanced up, gasping at the sight his eyes were met with, "C-Chichi...!"

"Goku-sa..." Chichi managed to get out, feeling a million emotions at once – hurt and anger seemed to be the prominent ones, "H-How could you...?" She shrieked, angry tears filling her eyes as Goku stared weakly at her as Kagome looked away uncomfortably, "I didn't actually think that you were..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Chichi," Goku began, trying to ignore the pain as sweat rolled down his face in rivets, "I..." He wasn't sure what to say because his mind and emotions were simply scrambled right now and he just couldn't solve them.

"We have a son together...!" Chichi said shrilly, her voice getting tighter and higher with every word she spewed, "I love you and you promised me that we would stay together for life!" The tears finally rolled down her cheeks as she bit her lip, "How... how could you do this to me? And to Gohan-chan? To our family? All just for a _little _fling!"

Both Goku and Kagome flinched at the tone, and the latter felt a guilt that she had never felt before – at least, not to this extent, "Chichi, listen to me," Goku pleaded, gritting his teeth as the pain intensified and he was left panting for air as his heart struggled to work, "I–" He began, though Chichi wouldn't hear any of it.

"Goku-sa, I can't even look at you!" Chichi was almost at the point of hyperventilating, "Leave! I want you to leave!" She began to sob loudly, not even bothering to give Kagome the honour of her attention.

Goku seemed stunned into silence and Kagome mentally winced as she stepped forward, "Kakarott is very sick right now," Her voice was quiet, but Chichi didn't glance up at her as she hid her face in her hands and cried quite visibly, "He needs the heart medicine or he _will _die!"

Kagome bit her lip in frustration as Chichi was too lost in her misery and anger to hear her, "The medicine is in the little nightstand beside my bed," Goku mumbled, though it was loud enough for Kagome to hear, "You go get it while I calm down Chichi."

Kagome hesitantly nodded, passing the human woman and entering the Son house with no invitation while heading straight for the master bedroom.

"Chichi," Goku sighed, managing to get up to his feet, though it was a tiring struggle for his weakened body, "I know what you saw was bad," He admitted, feeling mental distress for his human mate, "And I'm not going to deny it. It happened – a-and it's all my fault!" His fingers clenched in his clothing at his chest, "I don't know what's going on with me, but I can't just throw away whatever these feelings are for Ka–!"

"I don't want to hear it," Chichi murmured softly under her breath, her tone teetering on the verge of being dangerous, "I don't want to hear your excuses!" She roared, her rage overtaking her misery as she glared hatefully at her husband, "I allowed your training to continue for all this time and even let you teach Gohan-chan a few moves, but I just won't take this sitting down anymore!"

"Why are you trying to change him?" Kagome's voice asked behind her and Chichi quickly turned around to glare at the female Saiyan, "You said that you 'allowed' Kakarott's training to continue?" She frowned heavily, her blue eyes flashing, "You should have known what you were getting yourself into when you decided to mate with a Saiyan!" The fragile bottle of medicine almost shattered under the pressure of her tightening fists, "Who are you to say whether or not Kakarott can fight?"

Chichi growled that impressive growl for a human, "Don't you dare interfere with our marriage!" She screeched, "I want you to stay away from my husband and son!" With that, Chichi acted quickly, throwing out a punch to Kagome's cheek that she did not block.

"Kagome!" Goku gasped, his eyes going wide as Kagome fell to the ground under the force of Chichi's attack, "Chichi, you need to stop this!" He growled, "If you have to hit someone, then hit me!"

Kagome rubbed at the area when Chichi had struck her, not feeling too much pain because Chichi was just a mere human and she was weak in physical strength compared to her, "It's fine, Kakarott," She sighed, slowly standing to her feet as Chichi threw her a piercing glare, "I suppose I deserved that." She muttered, smirking bitterly at Goku's look of utter bewilderment.

"Goku-sa, I don't want to see your face right now!" Chichi angrily wiped the tears away from her face because she would stand strong during this, "Leave until I say you can come back into _my _house!" The woman stomped back into their humble home, slamming the door shut behind her.

Goku stared blankly at the grass, not really sure what had just happened – but he did know one thing.

This was all _his _fault...

"Kakarott," Kagome said softly, kneeling down beside him while holding out the medicine bottle in her gloved hand, "You need to take this now." She demanded lightly, shoving the medicine close to Goku's face so he would see it.

Goku smiled bitterly, "I don't even know what's going on anymore," He murmured, tipping the bottle into his mouth and swallowing the bad-tasting medicine while leaving a bit for Kagome to take, "You're so important to me, Kagome," He flinched, feeling the pain intensify, "I don't want to lose you. I'm being selfish – I have Chichi, but... don't leave me."

Kagome stared, unable to say anything because this just felt _so _familiar to her.

"_You would stay by my side? Even though I promised to follow after Kikyou to hell?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I would do anything for you."_

"_I love you more than life itself."_

"_So, let me stay by your side a little longer, Inu–"_

Kagome mentally shook herself out of her thoughts, disregarding them as Goku stared pleadingly at her. She sighed, allowing Goku to lean weakly against her shoulder as she powered into Super Saiyan mode once again. She drank the rest of the bitter medicine, wrapping her arms around Goku's chest and flying upwards into the air and away from his home.

"I won't abandon you, Kakarott..."

~00~

No. 20 stared impassively at the Z-warriors, making rapid calculations in his mind, _'I cannot beat Vegeta, not even with this energy I just stole from Piccolo.'_

"Piccolo-san, are you all right?" Gohan asked in concern, looking worriedly at the panting Piccolo. He had been lucky that he had sensed the dramatic drop in Piccolo's Ki and had found the Android syphoning the Namekian's power and gotten him off while Piccolo still had energy left, "Krillin-san, let Piccolo-san have one of the Senzu!"

"Yeah, here!" Krillin quickly threw one of the beans up to Piccolo, who caught it and immediately shoved it into his mouth. He chewed it hastily, feeling his energy instantly return as the Senzu Bean worked its magic.

The moment his Ki returned to him, Piccolo ripped off his turban and flowing cape, "I will handle this overgrown doll, Vegeta!" Piccolo stated, "You stay out of this, no matter what!" He ordered, wanting to get revenge on the Android for taking his Ki.

Vegeta snorted, not looking too impressed, "If you want to die, then I will not stop you," He said haughtily, his expression turning into a darkly amused one, "However, won't you just be providing him more energy unnecessarily?"

No. 20 smirked, seeing that this was to his advantage as he could steal more Ki from Piccolo so he would stand a chance against Vegeta.

His snickers were quickly put to an end when Piccolo rushed in without any warning, punching him brutally and sending him back into the rocky terrain. No. 20 quickly sat up in the small opening that formed around his body from the strike and glared heavily towards Piccolo.

_'This should not have happened,' _No. 20 trembled in rage, _'He merely took me off guard, that is all!' _He slowly hovered into the air, charging quickly towards Piccolo with his palms spread wide open. However, Piccolo easily saw the action and dodged it, jabbing down his elbow into No. 20's half-destroyed head and sending him crashing into the rough ground below.

"My statistics should not be wrong!" No. 20 snarled, standing up quickly because he did not feel any pain, "There is no logical reason why I should not be able to beat him! The power I stole from him should put me on equal grounds!"

However, it soon became clear that Android 20 and Piccolo were _not _on equal grounds as the latter kept on pummelling the former every time he rushed forward and attempted to steal more energy.

Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, and Tien all looked on in awe while Vegeta simply snorted once more at the Android's pitiful display.

"So, are you really this pathetic that you would try to steal even more Ki from me?" Piccolo smirked, holding No. 20's arm as he weakly stretched out his palm, "It makes little difference no matter how much Ki you steal from me!" He ripped out one of No. 20's arms out from the wires, much to chagrin of the Android.

"Have we won?" Trunks muttered under his breath, not believing his eyes, "Was I wrong? But how could this have been so easy? And why were the Androids so different?"

"Are we simply too powerful for you?" Piccolo asked, throwing out one of his legs and kicking No. 20 back down to the ground.

"Just finish him off, Namekian, or would you like me to do the dirty work?" Vegeta taunted, though Piccolo just smirked at Vegeta's words.

"Keh!" Piccolo shook his head, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not all soft like Goku is!" He tensed, ready to finish this fight once and for all when a noise suddenly caught his attention. He glanced back, as did everyone else when a small plane came into the view and everyone caught sight of Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe inside it.

"Yoohoo!" Bulma cheerfully called out the open window, blinking when she caught sight of the Android staring up at her plane, "Dr. Gero...?

_'Now!' _No. 20 thought, "I was not lying when I said you could not defeat the Androids! No. 17 and No. 18 will come soon to destroy you all!"

Everyone was completely taken off guard when No. 20 let off a humongous wave of energy, blinding them while destroying some of the terrain and Bulma's plane in the process.

The smoke cleared after a few moments and everyone glanced around to see if they could spot No. 20, though he was no where in sight.

Baby Trunks cried and whimpered loudly as Mirai Trunks lowered him and Bulma gently to the ground; the remains of her plane scattering all around them.

"Ahh, what a relief!" Bulma sighed, though panicking when she did not feel her baby's weight within her arms, "Trunks, Trunks!" Mirai Trunks gently handed his past self to Bulma as smiled brightly and gratefully at him while trying to soothe Baby Trunks at the same time, "Thanks, you Mystery Boy!"

Mirai Trunks looked rather taken back by Bulma's thanks and he quickly turned up to glare at Vegeta, who didn't even seemed concerned that his child had been in danger. He flew up, blocking Vegeta's way when he attempted to leave the area to search for No. 20

"Why didn't you just help them there?" Trunks asked in a furious tone, "It's your child and the mother of your child! They could have died!"

Vegeta smirked, "How insignificant! I have no interest in that brat kid or the woman! I could care less if they live or die! That halfbreed Saiyan is a disgrace to my royal blood anyhow! He was a mistake that should have never been born!"

Trunks looked very angry at the answer he received, "And if it had been Kagome's child?" Trunks' tone demanded an answer at Vegeta looked at him with a raised blond brow.

"That would be different," Vegeta's smirk widened, "I would do anything to protect any purebred Saiyan offspring of mine in order to keep the Saiyan race alive!" Vegeta shoved past Trunks, who pretty much just had his existence thrown back into his face by his unknowing father.

Vegeta glanced around with narrowed eyes, _'The Android is using the topography to his advantage. Flying would be too risky for him.'_

"Was that old geezer one of the Androids?" Bulma asked as she kept on lightly bouncing Baby Trunks in order to get him to stop crying.

"Yes, he was." Krillin quickly confirmed her question.

"Well, that was probably Dr. Gero himself," Bulma stated, "I've seen his picture before in a science book. That's strange – do you think he's reverted himself into an Android?"

"That Android we just fought is Dr. Gero!" Krillin called out, catching everyone's attention instantly and they quickly gathered together to discuss the new information.

~00~

Kagome stared worriedly down at Goku as he twitched restlessly and made pained noises while grasping at his heart in unconscious state. She tried to steady his head on her lap while pumping some of her healing powers to numb the pain he was experiencing.

Goku quickly settled down after she numbed the pain and seemed to calm down as there was no longer any pain that made him twitch restlessly. He panted heavily and Kagome wiped the building sweat from his face and tried to huddle in closer to Goku when he began to violently shiver.

However, the pained face disappeared and Kagome blinked when Goku sluggishly opened his eyes, "Kakarott, how are you feeling?" She asked anxiously, "Does it still hurt?"

Goku winced, feeling dizzy and his vision blurred just a bit, but he could recognise the beautiful fragrance from anywhere, "Kagome...?" He groaned weakly, feeling a rather damp rag wipe the sweat from his face, "Where are we...?"

Kagome shrugged, glancing up, "We're not too far away from your home. I found a place in the woods behind your house with a small lake, so if you need to take drink or bathe, then the water's just right there."

"If you don't mind, could you get me some water?" Goku weakly asked and Kagome quickly nodded, gently placing his head on the soft ground while moving to the pristine lake. She cupped her hand in the water, going back to Goku hastily so the water wouldn't spill out of her hands.

"Here," Kagome carefully tipped the water inside his mouth and he greedily drank it all up, "I think the medicine is working. I don't smell the infection as badly as I did before." She noted.

"Yeah, my chest doesn't hurt as much as it did before," Goku sighed, gazing at Kagome's face when she looked uncomfortably away from him, "Kagome," He hesitantly began, "I'm sorry about that... – before. I had no idea what came over me." He admitted, blinking when Kagome's face went a light red.

"Kakarott, do you mind telling me why you mated with that human?" Kagome asked in a small voice, wanting to know the reason behind it.

"Well," Goku scratched at his cheek thoughtfully, "I guess you could kinda say that she tricked me into it." He shrugged, not seeing the big deal about it.

"She tricked you?" Kagome blinked, furrowing her brows, "How could she possibly trick you?" She asked, _'Though, I suppose Kakarott could have been dense enough to fall for it.'_

"Yeah, back when we were kids, she asked for my hand, but I didn't even know what that meant at the time and I just agreed," Goku said, "Just after I defeated Piccolo in the World Tournament, we got married, I guess."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, _'So, Kakarott was dense enough,' _She sighed silently, "I'm guessing that marriage is the human equivalent to mating?" She asked, "Is this marriage thing binding for life?"

"Umm, well, no," Goku said, "People get divorces all the time."

Kagome didn't exactly know what 'divorce' meant, but she didn't bother to ask, _'I guess that Kakarott doesn't know that Saiyans usually do mate for life – with each other, at least. I don't think there's ever been an inter-species relationship before with a Saiyan and another species before Kakarott's. Humans customs are very strange and I don't think I'll ever get used to them.'_

Kagome knew it was a very personal question to ask, but she did not hesitate, "Kakarott, do you love your mate?"

Goku blinked, his mouth gaped open at the question but no words spilled out of his mouth. He cared for Chichi greatly, but he had never questioned it before because no one else really pursued him.

Did he really love Chichi?

Or was he just honouring the promise he had unknowingly made to her when they were children?

~00~

"So, this is Dr. Gero's hideout?" Piccolo asked nobody in particular as they all observed the steel door that denied them access into the cave.

"Stand aside," Vegeta ordered, powering his Ki in his palm and blasting the steel door like it was nothing. All the Z-fighters anxiously glanced inside, widening their eyes at the sight.

No. 20 smirked at them, tightly holding a remote control in his hands as two other activated Androids stood behind him; their appearance just as Trunks had described them – a rebellious-looking boy and a cute blond girl.

"There's no possible way you can win now against Android 17 and Android 18, not even you Super Saiyans!"

* * *

Well, this chapter is dedicated to Shin Kiba because they have kindly drawn chapter 1 in comic form!

(I love you so much)

Please, review!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"A black-haired male with a scarf. That's No. 17," Vegeta stated, eyeing past Dr. Gero to the two much more attractive Androids, "And a cute girl type is No. 18," He snorted, glancing back at Trunks, "They are just as you described them."

"Y-yes!" Trunks answered quickly, "These are the horrible Androids I know from my time!"

"That's No. 17 and No. 18?" Krillin blinked with a bit of surprise, "I was expecting something a little more terrifying, I have to admit."

"Don't let their external appearance deceive you," Trunks warned, "They really are quite horrifying."

Dr. Gero had enough of their babble, "These are the companions of Son Goku that I told you about. Do not take them lightly," The Android growled, "They managed to kill No. 19 and came close to destroying me as well."

"No. 19?" No. 17 sounded interested, "So, you made more of those types and even converted yourself to an Android, I see," He smirked, eyeing the remote control clenched tightly in Dr. Gero's hand, "I'm assuming that you are the energy-absorbing type?"

"Why would you downgrade to the older Ki-absorbing model when you have the newer models?" No. 18 asked in an attractive feminine tone, "Don't tell me it is that you could not control the newer models?" Her eyes were also trained on the remote control, "No wonder you're so beat up!"

Dr. Gero let out a dissatisfied grunt, not wanting to admit it out loud, "That matters none now! Finish them!" He ordered, though the Androids did not bother to move.

"We'll take them on when we feel like it," No. 17 shrugged lazily, moving so quickly that no one even saw it. He snatched the remote control out of Dr. Gero's remaining hand with a lightning-quick motion, much to the surprise of everyone, "There's no need for something like this." He dropped the gadget carelessly, crushing it under his shoe.

"Damn you!" Dr. Gero growled, narrowing his eyes at his defiant creations and the broken controller that No. 17 had just destroyed.

"No. 16?" No. 18 glanced curiously at the large container sitting in the corner, "Is this another Android of the newer model?" She smirked, "This one is much larger than we are. There must be something different, am I right?"

"Don't you fucking touch that, No. 18!" Dr. Gero ordered once again, "I'm warning you now!"

"N-No. 16?" Trunks looked completely bewildered, "I've never heard of that number Android before! What could this mean?"

"Sounds intriguing," No. 17 closely examined the container, "Should we start him up, No. 18?" It wasn't really a question at all.

"Do you want to destroy the world as we know it?" Dr. Gero hid his nervousness well, though shocking the Z-warriors with his words, "Do not activate No. 16!"

"You can take your chance to flee while they are arguing," Vegeta said arrogantly, "I highly doubt that any of you can take them on, except for myself!"

Dr. Gero could only watch helplessly as No. 18 hovered curiously over the container, "Everything up to No. 15 seems to have been disposed of," She noted, "For a defective Android, you sure have let No. 16 sit here a long time."

"What are you so worried about?" No. 17 smirked, calculating the power difference between himself and No. 16, "According to my data, I have the higher power level. Activate him, No. 18." He ordered, much to the rage of Dr. Gero.

"Have you not heard a word I just said?" Dr. Gero as No. 18 prepared to press the button to release No. 16, "Do not activ–!" His words were cut short when No. 17's arm drove right through his mechanical body, "No. 17... y-you bastard! How dare you defy your creator!"

No. 17 didn't bother to say a word when he quickly struck out his leg, completely decapitating Dr. Gero's head from his body.

Krillin shuddered and took a step back when Dr. Gero's head landed in front of him, cursing loudly. He gasped when No. 17 crushed the head to tiny bits by jumping on it while glancing up at them with arrogant, but playful blue eyes.

"So, these Androids don't care whom they kill?" Vegeta looked rather interested, "Just like the Saiyans."

"Press the button," No. 17 urged, turning back and glancing at his sister Android, "And awaken No. 16."

"No, I won't let you!" Trunks abruptly snarled, powering up into Super Saiyan mode, "I won't let any other Androids terrify the world as you did!"

And without thinking, he threw one of his most powerful Ki blasts, despite standing in a small cave...

~00~

"You're sure that you are feeling okay?" Kagome asked again, looking at Goku with reluctant eyes, "I still can smell the infection, no matter how lightly." She pointed out, well aware that they were not flying at their top speed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goku waved off the concern, noticing that the intense pain from earlier was almost entirely gone, "That medicine really worked wonders for me!" His expression turned a bit more serious, "Do you think that they managed to beat that Android?" He asked.

"Tch," Kagome snorted, "If that remaining Android was anything like the one I tore apart, then Vegeta should have no problems!" She scowled fiercely at the Saiyan prince's very name.

"That reminds me," Goku blinked, scratching at his head, "I kinda heard from Trunks that you two had a pretty bad fight," He admitted, looking away nervously when Kagome threw him a piercing stare, "What did you fight about?"

"I am still loyal to him to an extent," Kagome confessed quietly, "It was beaten into me since I was small. But both Vegeta and I know that loyalty is slowly changing to someone else now."

Goku titled his head, looking a little confused, "Really? Who?" He asked dumbly, not noticing when Kagome shook her head sadly and sighed loudly.

"That hit to your head as a child must have caused some brain damage if you're this dense." Kagome muttered, not believing that Goku was this naive that he didn't know it was him that she was talking about.

Goku laughed, scratching his cheek sheepishly, "You really can't mean me?" He eyed the girl from his peripheral vision, unsure of why he seemed rather content with the very idea.

"I would follow you to the ends of the universe, Kakarott," Kagome replied seriously, "No one is as important as you are to me," She said bluntly, "Not even Vegeta or Gohan."

"Gosh," Goku looked down with something akin to embarrassment, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Kagome blinked, looking over at him, "But it is the truth. I will die for you, Kakarott."

"Woah, you don't have to go that far for me!" Goku waved his arms around in a panic, "Gohan would be really sad if you died!" He added quickly.

Kagome hummed, saying nothing as she stopped abruptly, "What's up, Kagome?" Goku asked worriedly, also stopping his rather slow pace as he looked to the female Saiyan with slight concern.

"You're sure you are up to fight?" Kagome demanded, watching as Goku nodded his head with a serious expression. However, she didn't believe him at all, "Vegeta is most likely already done with that Android," She ignored his surprised look as she put two of her fingers on her forehead and focused on Vegeta's Ki, "But I guess there's no way to find out but to go there!" She knew that Goku wouldn't have enough energy at the moment to use the Instant Transmission technique.

With that, Kagome disappeared in an instant while leaving Goku behind in a panic.

She would stall for a little more for Goku to recover back his Ki and to fully recover from the illness...

~00~

"You dumbass!" Vegeta snarled, referring to Trunks' previous actions, "That was completely worthless!" He growled, eyeing the two undamaged Androids and the still intact container, "A petty blast of energy that low was nothing more than a waste of Ki! This is why children are thought to be impulsive."

"Hurry up and open it," No. 17 lazily said, "The cords are now disconnected." He smirked, watching as No. 18 carelessly dropped the container to the ground with a large slam. She pushed the button, observing intently as the lid opened and No. 16 finally opened his eyes as he slowly sat up and stepped out of his prison.

"N-now there's three?" Krillin stammered lightly, "He looks strong!"

"He's completely unknown to me!" Trunks muttered angrily under his breath, "I've never seen this one before!"

"So, how does it feel to be released after all these years of being contained?" No. 17 asked, shrugging when he didn't receive any answer from the silent giant, "A man of few words, is it?" He didn't really care all too much if No. 16 talked or not, "Well, then – shall we go?"

"To where?" No. 18 asked curiously.

"To Son Goku's place, where else?" No. 17 crossed his arms, "After all, we were all created to kill Son Goku, weren't we?" His smirked widened, "As much as it irritates me to follow after Dr. Gero's ambitions, but we Androids need some kind of game to play."

The three Androids slowly hovered in the air and flew off in no particular direction, much to the shock of the Z-fighters.

"T-they're leaving," Krillin sighed in relief, though he inhaled sharply when he realised something important, "That direction! They're headed to Goku's house! They were programmed to kill him, after all!"

"That doesn't matter!" Vegeta trembled in rage, "I am right here! They ignored me!" He snarled, offended at the thought as he powered into a Super Saiyan and attempted to follow after them, though Trunks quickly thwarted him.

"You can't!" Trunks said desperately, "Just wait a little longer, please!" Vegeta merely glared at him, "Just until Goku-san and Kagome-san get back here!" He wasn't sure of much help they would be, but four Super Saiyans seemed to better their odds on defeating the Androids, "There's no other way to win!"

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "I'll defeat them myself! I do not need Kakarott nor Kagome's help to do so!" He quickly acted, punching Trunks right in the stomach and knocking all the breath out of him, "Once I defeat the Androids, I'm going for Kakarott next!"

Trunks gasped, holding his stomach as his father flew off after the Androids, "Are you all right?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"W-we have to go after him!" Trunks said painfully, "We can't let him go against the Androids alone until Goku-san completely recovers from his illness!"

"Bulma-san and Gohan are headed to Goku's house right now," Krillin said worriedly, "They'll be overtaken soon!"

"This is bad!" Trunks growled, "My Mother is in danger!" Of course, he did not know Bulma all too well, but he certainly would intervene if his biological mother was in trouble.

The warriors quickly followed after Vegeta and the Androids.

It didn't take all too long for Vegeta to catch up to them as they simply stood around on a mountainous highway, "Yo," The Saiyan prince greeted darkly, "I didn't expect you to be dallying around."

No. 17 observed Vegeta carefully, "There's a different air about you, now." He stated, looking curiously at the golden sheen covering Vegeta.

Vegeta ignored his statement, "I want you to tell me where you're headed." He demanded.

"We're going to Son Goku's place," No. 18 answered in her pretty voice, "We are going to kill him."

"It's too bad that you will never make it there," Vegeta smirked, clenching his fist, "Because I will put you away before you can!" He said confidently.

No. 17 and No. 18 glanced towards each other, looking rather amused, "You Saiyans seem to be overconfident. Tell me, are Son Goku and Kagome just as sure of themselves as you are?" No. 17 taunted, "That pride of yours will only end with your unexpected death."

"You'll regret your words!" Vegeta snapped, "Who's first? The boy? The girl? Or the big dunce?" He growled, "Or would you rather take me all on at once?"

"You're too much," No. 18 sighed, "No. 16, you go on ahead. I would like to see your power," Both she and her brother Android looked a bit shocked when No. 16 immediately declined, "What a strange one," No. 18 pondered, stepping forward with a small grin, "You should keep your place," She eyed Vegeta impassively, "But very well. I'll go."

"I'll warn you now," Vegeta said, "I won't go easy on you because you're a woman!" Vegeta chuckled darkly, "But I suppose you aren't even a woman, are you? You're an Android!"

No. 18 frowned, looking somewhat offended by Vegeta's words, "You should never talk to a lady like that," She said airily, pushing back her blonde hair behind her ear, "Does Kagome take that kind of talk from you?" She teased, effectively riling up the Saiyan prince even more.

"Leave that bitch out of this!" Vegeta snapped, rather irritated at the thought of Kagome since she was currently with Goku at this time. Plus, what No. 18 said really did hit him because Kagome _didn't _take his talk anymore.

Vegeta took his anger out on No. 18 as she suddenly rushed forward and he slammed her into the mountain side. She didn't show any sort of pain as the rocks shattered beneath her and the two landed back on the highway.

"I cannot tell if you feel any pain or not," Vegeta smirked, "Or when you take real damage. As such, I'll just have to blow you to pieces!"

No. 18 smiled charmingly at him, lightly encouraging him to do so, "Go ahead, try it!" She taunted, easily dodging Vegeta's attack as he proceeded in annihilating a large chunk of the highway.

Vegeta turned around as she landed behind him, "It appears that you are faster than I gave you credit for."

"You haven't been giving me your all, have you?" No. 18 asked in her soft tone, though she didn't look irritated.

"Of course not!" Vegeta snorted, "If I gave you my all, then Earth would be destroyed!" He eyed the pretty blonde with narrowed eyes, "You had better give your all right now, otherwise, you will regret it!" He warned.

"All right, I will." No. 18 smiled alluringly, moving faster than what Vegeta's eyes could keep up with. She headbutted him, causing him to slide back a few metres as blood dripped down from his forehead.

Vegeta powered up even more, rushing forward as he attempted to give No. 18 a brutal punch. However, he paused for a moment, silently gasping when No. 18 had jabbed her knee into his stomach before he could even reach her. He was about to fall over when she merely struck out her arm, slamming him into the side of the mountain.

Both No. 17 and No. 18 narrowed their eyes when the Z-warriors finally landed behind them, "Are you all right, Vegeta-san?" Trunks called out quickly, glancing over to his father and smiling in relief when Vegeta walked out from the mountain.

"Unbelievable. You are some pests," Vegeta snorted, "You really think you can possibly help against opponents like these?"

No. 17 hummed, "Well, not even No. 18 can take them all on at once," He shrugged, "It looks like I will have to lend a hand," He glanced over to No. 16 and gave a sly smile, "Unless, that is, if you want to join in." He didn't appear too disappointed when No. 16 declined once more.

"You can flee if you want," No. 18 brushed back her blonde hair, "We have no interest in those who run away."

"Don't be ridiculous," Vegeta huffed, offended at the idea of fleeing, "Why would it be necessary to run when I'm about to annihilate you?" He glanced over to Trunks, his eyes filling with disdain, "If it means fighting along side Earthlings, Namekians, or even Kakarott – I'd rather die alone!"

"I noticed that you didn't mention my name at all," A voice sounded behind him, causing him to swiftly turn around, only to meet Kagome's amused blue eyes as she was standing right behind him, "Since you didn't mention my name at all – does this mean you're willing to die with me by your side?" She poked Vegeta's arm repeatedly, wanting to get a rile out of him.

Vegeta smirked darkly, "Oh – have you come back crawling to your true master, Kagome?" He sadistically enjoyed Kagome's irritated scowl, "Was Kakarott too softhearted for you? I know that you are the only remaining female Saiyan, Kagome, and I am the Prince of all Saiyans – you belong to me, not to that low-class Saiyan, Kakarott."

Kagome gave back a smirk, not wanting to give the reaction that Vegeta wanted, "Really?" She settled her hand lightly on his shoulder, tensing her body to get whatever she would from expect from Vegeta, "So, tell me, Prince of all Saiyans," Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Why was mating with Kakarott the best fuck that I have ever enjoyed and why wasn't it you?" Of course, it was a lie since she hadn't mated with Goku in Vegeta's and Kagome's three year separation, "But, that's right! I rejected you, didn't I?"

She was completely prepared from Vegeta assault on her from her words and she powered up into Super Saiyan mode and blocked his punch with her arm.

Vegeta simply smirked in response, "Well then," His tone lowered so dangerously that even Kagome felt a bit wary, "Should I show everyone here a lesson on true Saiyan mating?"

The Z-warriors backed up warily as Vegeta's Ki seemed to explode and the Androids looked on with interest at the situation now involving the two Saiyans instead of them.

Kagome didn't even have time to dodge when Vegeta suddenly slammed her into the mountainside, holding her down with his more muscular physique. Kagome growled, struggling against Vegeta's toned body and honestly feared him for the moment.

While she did know a little know a little about Saiyan mating – it was only little bits and pieces of it, such as staying together for life once one truly found their mate. But that was it...

"I merely I have to prove myself strong enough for the female, which means all I have to do is..." Vegeta smirked sadistically, "I could take you by force if I wish it and there wouldn't be a damn thing Kakarott could do about it."

Kagome felt a flicker of fear for a brief moment, "But even I know that you are not that low that you would take me by force," She said softly, "You're above that because you never took Radditz and Nappa's offers to join." She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of those horrible two.

Vegeta could scent that slight flicker of fear disappear, _'So long that her loyalty doesn't completely shatter for me, I should be able to wretch her free from Kakarott's grip.' _He released her, allowing move a few feet away from him.

"As much as I would love to see a lesson on Saiyan mating," No. 17's voice dripped with sarcasm, "But I think we more important things here. If any of you interfere with the one-on-one match with Vegeta and No. 18 – then, I will have no choice but to step in."

"That's the thing," Kagome smirked, allowing her Super Saiyan mode to glow around her, "It's ladies first, right?" Vegeta turned back to snarl and deny her when No. 18 interrupted.

"It appears that someone has manners around here," No. 18 tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, gazing at Kagome intently, "I have no more interest in you, Vegeta," She said in an enthralling tone, "I would very much like to fight Kagome here."

Vegeta snarled loudly, though Kagome moved before he could say anymore.

The Z-warriors watched in awe as Kagome slammed No. 18 into the mountainside, quickly releasing a Ki blast before she could recover from the hit.

Everyone waited with baited eyes as the dust finally cleared, revealing a mostly unharmed No. 18 as only her clothing had a few rips and tears. Kagome quickly landed as No. 18 carelessly threw her torn jacket to the ground, "I suppose it wouldn't surprise me. A female can push another one. You will be much more interesting to fight than Vegeta," She glanced up to look Kagome in the eye, "Is Son Goku stronger than you or Vegeta?"

Kagome blinked, tilting her head curiously, "Well, I don't know about Vegeta – but I'm almost as strong as Kakarott." She shrugged, rushing forward again.

The two females seemed to be on equal ground as their little hand-to-hand combat went for a good few minutes. Kagome winced when No. 18 jabbed her knee into her stomach, but retaliated by slamming her fist into her blonde head, _'If I can decapitate her, then it's over!' _

No. 18 smirked, grabbing Kagome's leg before she could move it back. The Saiyan widened her eyes as No. 18 quickly spun around in a few circles, gaining much more momentum to slam her in the mountainside.

No. 18 released Kagome, watching with a small smile as the Saiyan went hurling towards the rocks. However, Kagome quickly flipped and twisted her body and allowing her boots to dig into the mountainside as she propelled off of it, startling the Android that Kagome only had a second to act.

She slammed into No. 18, causing them both to crash down the side of the highway as Kagome wrapped her fingers around the Android's blonde hair so her head couldn't move away, _'Now!' _Kagome slammed her boot into the neck of No. 18, intending on killing her the same way she killed No. 19.

The increased the pressure and was just about to twist her heel when something slammed into her soundly. Kagome slid back on the jagged rocks, looking up and glaring when she noticed it was No. 17 who had intervened.

"Hmmph," No. 18 stood up with a light pout, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulders as she glanced at No. 17, "There was no need to interfere. I can handle her myself."

"It is as I said," No. 17 smirked, glancing over at Trunks whom he had thrown away, "If the others joined the fight, then I would as well."

"Trunks," Kagome muttered, watching the boy quickly stand up from the tackle that No. 17 had hit him with, "That wasn't necessary," She scolded lightly, "I can take this Android!"

Trunks said nothing, unable to hold back because he could not bear to watch Kagome die in front of his eyes once again.

"Really?" No. 18 smiled, moving quickly while Kagome was distracted with Trunks. She shot out her arm, ripping it right through Kagome's stomach as it came out her other side.

Kagome froze, spitting out blood at the unexpected attack. It hurt, yes, but it certainly wouldn't be enough to bring her down. She grabbed onto No. 18's arm, holding her there while bringing up her leg in what would be a brutal kick to behead her.

However, No. 18 was much faster than she originally thought and grabbed her leg before it could hit its target, "Is Son Goku only a little stronger than you?" She asked, kicking Kagome back into the mountainside.

No. 18 glanced around, only to be met with a gloved fist that belonged to Vegeta. She slid back a few hundred metres, also slamming into the mountain.

"Kagome," Vegeta smirked, glancing over at the slowly recovering female Saiyan, "There is no need for you to fight when your Prince is here," He chuckled darkly at Kagome's glare, though turned back to No. 18, "I am stronger than Kakarott!"

And No. 18's next words completely shocked everyone except for her fellow Androids.

"Well, then – it seems neither of you is that strong."

* * *

Please, take the time to review!

(Kage – I would like to read ch. 5 soon!)


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Vegeta and Kagome are at a clear disadvantage," Piccolo keenly noted, much to the surprise of the others, "For every move they throw out, they lose a bit of their power. But the Android has unlimited power – it's only a matter of time before No. 18 gains the upper hand!"

Kagome grit her teeth, watching as Vegeta slammed back into the rocks and shattering it at the impact. Vegeta shook with a mixture of rage and exhaustion, glancing up with a dark glare as No. 18 casually made her way to him. He twitched in fury as he noticed that the blonde had a conceited smirk etched into her pretty face.

_'How can a mere Artificial Human be so tough that not even two Super Saiyans can beat her?' _Kagome thought, biting her lip when No. 18 easily stopped her kick by grasping onto her leg. Before Kagome could rip her leg out of No. 18's grip, she hurled Kagome into Vegeta; chuckling prettily when she heard the sounds of bones breaking and Vegeta's sharp pained inhale of air.

"Vegeta...!" Kagome scrambled off of Vegeta, looking back at him only to slightly widen her eyes at the sight, "Your arm!" She breathed, seeing that one of Vegeta's arms was completely twisted in the very wrong direction.

It was obviously broken – badly and in many places.

Vegeta grit his teeth against the pain, resisting the urge to shout out in agony, "Father!" He vaguely heard Trunks yell out as he charged back into the fray; his sword unsheathed and ready to strike.

No. 18 frowned, her face turning impassive as she thrust out her elbow, easily shattering the metal of the sword with a mere touch, much to Trunks' disbelief. However, she was not quick enough to avoid Kagome's kick aimed directly towards her head that she had taken advantage of No. 18's distraction by Trunks.

"Move it!" Kagome warned, seeing No. 17 interfere once more, though Trunks was slammed into the ground by No. 17's two arms. Kagome growled at the sight, eyeing the two Androids cautiously and tried to come up with something quickly so they would at least get out of here alive.

"O-one blow! And Trunks is a Super Saiyan!" Krillin stammered, taking a step back when he noticed that both Piccolo and Tien charged right in just as No. 17 did. No matter how much he ordered his body to move, his legs were frozen with fear.

No. 17 frowned, moving his body and twisting it gracefully so they he would avoid all of Piccolo, Tien, and Kagome's strikes at once. He smirked, headbutting Piccolo into Kagome and wrapping his arms tightly around Tien's throat as to deprive him of oxygen.

"Fuck you!" Vegeta snarled, ignoring the intense pain in his broken arm and tried to take advantage of No. 18's distraction. However, his plan backfired as Trunks had gotten up at the same time and No. 18 simply slammed Vegeta into Trunks as to bring them down in one blow.

No. 18 tucked her disarrayed hair back behind her ear, eyeing the two Super Saiyans in satisfaction as they stayed down.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned lightly, "You're really heavy, you know that?" She pushed Piccolo's much larger body off of hers, seeing that Piccolo was just shaking out of his light daze. They both glanced around and Piccolo acted without hesitation as he noticed that No. 17 was currently strangling the life out of Tien.

Kagome could only watch helplessly as No. 17 released Tien in order to counterattack Piccolo's assault, slamming his fist into the Namekian's stomach and thrusting his leg down into his back as to send Piccolo back down into the ground underneath.

Kagome attempted to soften the blow for Piccolo, digging her heels into the ground as she caught Piccolo's bigger body before he could smash into the ground. She heard him groan in pain as she fell back to her behind from the force of his momentum.

Vegeta got up one last time, though No. 18 was more than ready for him. She easily jumped over the Ki blast he sent her way and crunched her boot into the Saiyan's stomach, "You're a pain," No. 18 sighed, frowning down at Vegeta, "It looks like I need to make sure that you can't use your other arm, either." With that, she pressed down on Vegeta's one good arm, feeling the bones break under the pressure as Vegeta let out a breath of pain and the golden hue surrounding him faded very quickly.

"Hmm," No. 17 eyed Vegeta curiously, "His hair has gone back to black and that golden Ki is gone, too," He said, "That's pretty strange."

No. 18 blinked, glancing over to the fallen Trunks, "This one was similar to that as well," She stated, "What is it? I have no data on this," She turned her blue eyes over to Kagome, who tensed underneath the look as she glared defiantly back from her spot on the ground as Piccolo leaned heavily on her shoulder, on the verge of blacking out. However, Kagome made no move to attack the Androids again because she knew it would just be a useless gesture, "And your hair is still golden." No. 18 pointed, referring to Kagome's still Super Saiyan state.

"It's not important." No. 17 shrugged, smirking as Kagome's glare deepened. He decided to ignore her, as he and No. 18 flew back up to the damaged highway and landed on the road in front of a trembling Krillin.

Krillin shook, taking many steps back to get some space between himself and the Androids, "You shouldn't worry too much," No. 17 snickered, seeing Krillin's look of fear, "They're still alive. You should hurry up and feed them those Senzu things before they really do kick the bucket."

"And if they toughen up a bit," No. 18 dusted her ripped clothing off, "We're always willing to take you all on again," She frowned when No. 17 turned around carelessly, "Aren't you going to ask where Son Goku is located?"

"Nah," No. 17 waved it off, "It'll be more fun if we find him ourselves."

No. 18 nodded, giving an alluring wink towards Krillin, "Bye." She said in a charming voice, following after her brother Android as they made their way back to No. 16.

Krillin blinked dumbly, watching in disbelief as the two Androids lazily walked away, as if nothing had even happened, "W-wait!" He called out and he paused when No. 17 and No. 18 stopped to look back at him, "What is it that you Androids are after? Are you only out to kill Goku?"

"For now, that's our only game," No. 17 said, "After that, we'll think of something else to do."

"But why?" Krillin sounded rather frustrated, "What's the point in doing that? It was Dr. Gero who hated Goku, not you!"

"Dr. Gero has nothing to do with this," No. 17 snorted, "It's as I told you, it's all a game to us."

"A g-game?" Krillin looked a little taken back, "S-so, then I guess you wouldn't stop, even if I asked nicely?"

"We were created to destroy Son Goku," No. 16 answered impassively, "There would be no point in asking."

"It's like he said," No. 17 shrugged, "Hurry and feed your friends the Senzu."

Krillin froze when No. 18 leaned down to his shorter height, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "See ya." Krillin touched his cheek in disbelief as he watched the Androids disappear down the road.

It was only Kagome's voice that finally broke him out of his little daze, "Kuririn-chan!" She called out, having dragged Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien into a line while being mindful of their injuries.

"O-oh, right!" Krillin quickly flew down, grabbing the bag of Senzu Beans from his pocket as he landed in front of Tien. He threw two Senzu over to Kagome so she could feed them to Vegeta and Trunks as he gave them to Tien and Piccolo.

"Here, Vegeta," Kagome placed the bean within Vegeta's mouth, rubbing his throat so it would go down smoothly. Once she saw him swallow it, she quickly moved onto Trunks, going through the same motions with him, "Trunks, wake up!"

Both Vegeta and Trunks almost immediately sat up as the Senzu Bean worked its magical power, healing them instantly, "Are you all right?" Kagome asked worriedly, though it was more directed to Trunks than it was to Vegeta.

"Y-yeah," Trunks rubbed the back of his head, still a bit shocked about the Android's raw power to be embarrassed over Kagome fawning over him, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He quickly reassured the female Saiyan.

Kagome glanced back to Vegeta, internally relieved to see that his arms were no longer broken. She didn't bother to ask about his state, knowing it would hurt his already damaged pride at being beaten so easily and badly.

"You say that the Androids knew about the Senzu Beans?" Piccolo growled after Krillin told him the information, "If they knew that, then why didn't they kill us?"

"Are they trying to say we're not worthy enough?" Tien muttered, frowning deeply as Piccolo snorted loudly.

"Of course! They're far too strong for us to handle!" Piccolo stated, baring his sharp fangs, "Who would have guessed that they would be so strong?"

Everyone blinked when Vegeta abruptly took off, leaving them all behind, "Trunks, there's no point!" Kagome said, seeing that Trunks was about to follow his father, "Leave him alone. His pride was thrashed. Even though she is an Android, Vegeta probably isn't too happy about being beaten by a woman."

Trunks sighed in defeat, nodding at Kagome's words, "We even teamed up, and yet were defeated so easily..." Tien stated.

"If only Goku were healthy!" Krillin clenched his eyes shut in frustration and Kagome looked down at the ground with a scowl.

_'It was probably a mistake to leave Kakarott behind,' _She thought bitterly, placing her two fingers on her forehead and focusing on Goku's Ki. She noticed that he wasn't too far away from the place she had left him in, _'His Ki probably hasn't fully returned yet.'_

"Kagome-san, are you going somewhere?" Trunks asked, noticing her actions as she glanced over at him with cool blue eyes.

"I am going to get Kakarott," Kagome replied, "The medicine is working, but his energy hasn't fully recovered yet. He'll be a little safer with us since the Androids are looking for him."

"I'm going to be blunt about this," Tien spoke up, "Trunks, who could kill Frieza with one blow, was absolutely powerless against the Androids, as were Vegeta and Kagome. I highly doubt that Goku will be much different."

"They are different from the Androids that I know," Trunks muttered, "The ones I know didn't have this unbelievable strength, nor were they this... playful and casual. I was able to hold my own against them, at least."

Piccolo glanced impassively into the sky, catching Krillin's attention, "Do you have a strategy?" He asked hopefully, "C'mon, you can tell us! We're all comrades here!"

"Comrades?" Piccolo bared his fangs, "Don't make me laugh! When did I ever become comrades with you?" With that, Piccolo abruptly took off, much to the surprise of the remaining warriors.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kagome muttered, looking a bit bewildered, though Krillin simply smirked.

"Don't worry about Piccolo," Krillin informed, "Didn't you see the direction Piccolo flew in?" He pointed knowingly, "Piccolo is going to Kami-sama's! If Piccolo merges with Kami-sama, then he would be able to stand up even to a Super Saiyan! He'll be a Super Namekian!"

"But what good will that do us?" Kagome sighed, "Not even three Super Saiyans were able to come close to defeating the Androids," She pointed out, "Even if there is such a thing as a Super Namekian, it'll probably won't help all that much."

Krillin's smirk simply widened, "You have no idea how strong Piccolo will be!" He said optimistically.

"But if Kami-sama is gone, then won't the Dragon Balls disappear?" Tien quickly pointed.

"Yeah, probably. But they will disappear anyway if Piccolo or Kami-sama is killed. Piccolo must know how strong these Androids are because this would only be his last resort!"

"What is my Fath– err, Vegeta-san going to do?" Trunks asked, quickly covering up his mistake.

"There's no need to hide it anymore, Trunks," Krillin grinned, "We all know that you are the grown-up form of the baby that Bulma-san was holding."

"Vegeta will probably try to come up with a move to destroy the Androids," Kagome said knowingly, "His pride will not allow anything else," She sighed, focusing on Goku's Ki once more, "You are free to do as you wish. I'm going to collect Kakarott." She said.

Krillin nodded, "All right. We'll head over to Muten Roshi-sama's house. You go get Goku and meet us there."

"It should take Goku-san about ten whole days to completely recover his Ki," Trunks pointed out grimly, "And that is optimistic."

"I think we can keep hidden for that long." Krillin mumbled.

"I'm going to split from you to collect Chiaotzu," Tien said, "I plan to pick up our training." He waited for Krillin to nod before taking off.

"I'm going, too," Kagome said, placing her fingers on her forehead while glancing at the half-breed, "Trunks, be careful." She muttered softly, disappearing in a blur as Trunks flushed at the attention.

Krillin snickered, noticing the light blush on Trunks' cheeks, "You might want to be careful about that," He winked suggestively, "Vegeta and even Goku won't be happy that you're eyeing Kagome!" He teased.

Trunks' blush exploded, "I-It's not like that!" He said in a panic, furrowing his brows, "What is going on between Goku-san and Kagome-san?" He asked, knowing that Kagome resisted Vegeta, but not knowing if Kagome liked Goku or anything and vice versa.

Krillin bit his lip, thinking of Chichi, "To be honest, I don't know," He shrugged, easily able to pick up on his best friend's behaviour, no matter how subtle it was, "I mean, Goku _does _have a wife, but with the way he acts with Kagome..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say, "Anyways, we should get going." He stated and Trunks nodded in agreement.

The two quickly took off from the area.

~00~

"Kagome!" Goku blinked, stopping abruptly when said girl appeared right in front of him, "You're back! What happened?" He asked urgently, frowning a second later, "You left me behind!" He said accusingly.

Kagome didn't really react, "If you can't even use the Instant Transmission, then you would have stood no chance against the Androids," She said, looking away from Goku, "Even with three Super Saiyans, we got our asses kicked by the Androids that Trunks had warned us about."

"You mean there were different Androids than the ones we saw?" Goku asked.

Kagome nodded, "You wouldn't have been much help in the condition that you're in," She sighed, still able to scent a lingering smell of the infection, "We have to keep hidden until you're fully recovered. We are supposed to meet at someone named Muten Roshi's place."

Goku blinked, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to fight for a little while, "Yeah, I guess you're right," He moved closer so Kagome could grasp his arm, "Wait!" He swiftly said, surprising Kagome, "If the Androids are really looking for me, then they will eventually end up at my house!" He frowned, "I've got to warn Chichi and get her out of there!"

Kagome raised a brow, "You're sure you want to see her after that last encounter?" She asked in a strained tone, "Even if the Androids do come across her, they probably wouldn't kill her," She pointed out, "They didn't seem like that type to me." Kagome shrugged.

Goku sighed, not really wanting to see Chichi until she cooled off some – which, honestly, could be never, "She's important to me." He simply said.

Kagome eyed Goku, also sighing, "It will take you far too long to collect your mate," The last word left a bitter taste on Kagome's tongue, "I'll go and get her for you while you go on ahead." She closed her eyes, focusing on Chichi's foreign Ki and disappearing before Goku could say a word.

"You might... want to be careful..." Goku muttered, seeing that his warning was too late. He glanced forward, hoping that Chichi wouldn't be too hard on Kagome.

What had happened earlier was his fault, after all.

~00~

"Kagome!" Gohan gasped, widening his eyes when Kagome suddenly appeared in his kitchen, "Where's my Dad? Do you know where he is?" He asked urgently, having arrived not too long ago after dropping off Bulma, Baby Trunks, and Yajirobe with Yamcha at Capsule Corp, only to arrive at home to find his highly distraught mother.

Kagome nodded, looking around and tensing warily when she noticed that Chichi was in the corner, holding up a threatening knife with a shaky arm while glaring darkly at her, "What are you doing in my house?" The human woman asked in a low dangerous tone.

"Mother...?" Gohan asked hesitantly, not sure what his mom was doing as she ignored him as she threw Kagome a piercing stare. He had never seen such a look on his mother's face before, not even when she got mad at his father.

Kagome molded her expression to be impassive, though she kept her eyes on the weapon, "If you stay here, then you will be in danger," She said bluntly, shocking Gohan, though Chichi didn't seem to hear her, "The Androids are looking for Kakarott and they will bound to come here eventually."

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to see your face again," Chichi murmured fiercely, her grip firming around the knife's handle, "What part of that don't you understand?" She screamed, suddenly charging the Saiyan with her weapon, her anger blinding her to reality.

"Mother!" Gohan gasped, looking completely taken back when Chichi stabbed her knife into Kagome's slightly damaged armour, managing to pierce it as blood slowly dripped to the ground, "Mother! Stop it!" He looked alarmed as Kagome didn't bother to avoid the attack.

Kagome smirked bitterly, ignoring the pain in her side as Chichi dug in the knife deeper into her skin, "Does this really make you feel better?" She asked in a quiet tone, feeling a bit of blood leak from her mouth as Chichi glared at her hatefully, "Try whatever you want to me, but I won't let you do anything to hurt Kakarott."

Chichi clenched her teeth harshly, angry tears slipping down her face, "You've already taken my precious baby away from me," She roared, rather sick of Gohan talking about 'Kagome, this and Kagome, that', "Why do you need to take my husband, too?"

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Gohan cautiously approached the two women, his eyes intently locked into the knife currently sticking out of Kagome's side, "Kagome didn't steal me away! She's protected me a lot of times! I probably wouldn't be alive if she didn't!"

Kagome glanced away from Chichi's tear-stained face, feeling that similar guilt from before, "The more time we waste here, the more time that Androids have to show up." She breathed in shakily, wincing slightly when the knife dug in deeper. She abruptly grabbed Chichi around her waist, earning a shrill screech from the woman as she struggled desperately to get away from the Saiyan female.

Gohan hesitantly grasped Kagome's hand when she gestured him to, looking at his distraught mother with worried eyes when Kagome focused on Goku's Ki, mentally relieved to find that he was with Krillin and Trunks at Roshi's island.

The three disappeared in a blur, reappearing just as swiftly in the other location – much to the shock of some residents, "You're bac–!" Krillin smiled, though gasped as Chichi struggled recklessly and managed to get in a few hits on Kagome's head.

"Chichi!" Goku widened his eyes, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his chest from the illness as he restrained the frantic woman in his arms and pulling her away from Kagome, not noticing the blood slowly dripping and the knife sticking out from her side.

"Goku-sa, I hate you! I hate you!" Chichi sobbed loudly, having a mental breakdown as Goku awkwardly patted her shoulders in an attempt to get her to calm down, though to no avail, "I don't want to see you!" She slapped her husband hard on the face, shocking him into releasing her.

Goku could only watch helplessly as Chichi ran out the door and onto the beach, hiding her face in her hands and wailing quite loudly. He sighed, rubbing his hand through his black hair as he glanced over to Kagome. He widened his eyes once he noticed what exactly was going on.

"Kagome-san!" Trunks hovered frantically over the female Saiyan, instantly smelling the blood and frowning darkly once he noticed the knife sticking out of Kagome's skin, "What the hell happened?"

Kagome smirked bitterly, biting her lip as a small wave of dizziness ran through her due to the blood loss and the strikes that Chichi had gotten in to her head, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." She wrenched out the knife from her side, causing more blood to leak out at a quicker rate.

Trunks looked furious, "It's not nothing!" He roared, looking angry at Kagome's answer and much to the girl's surprise, he unexpectedly picked her up in his arms and headed for the nearest bedroom so he could fix up her wound.

Goku could only watch weakly as Kagome struggled just a bit, before slumping down and looking rather defeated against Trunks' chest, "Why does Trunks act that way around her?" He heard Krillin mutter, "I was just kidding around earlier when I said that he has the hots for her..."

Goku really didn't feel like mentioning that Kagome had raised Trunks to Krillin at the moment...

Instead, his expression turned serious and he walked deliberately to the door, following after Chichi, despite the warnings from Krillin and Gohan. He stepped out onto the sand, spotting Chichi sitting feebly near the tide.

"Chichi," He said firmly, seeing that Chichi stiffened at the sound of his voice. However, he ignored her discomfort as he confronted his wife for her terrible actions, "You hurt Kagome and she did nothing to deserve it!"

Chichi laughed with resentment, "And why doesn't she deserve it?" She swiftly turned around, glaring hatefully with her blood-shot eyes, "Goku-sa, you're mine! I'm not just going to let that tramp ruin our marriage!"

Goku lost his temper for the first time at Chichi for her words, "No, I don't belong to you!" He snapped coldly, "Chichi, I've never said anything about it before, but this marriage was never really all that true to begin with!" He noticed her pained face, though it didn't stop his words from tumbling out, "You tricked me into marrying you!"

Chichi took a step back, a fearful expression overtaking her pretty face, "W-what are you saying, Goku-sa?" She asked with fright, dreading Goku's next words.

"I finally realised it! Chichi, I care for you – you're the mother of my son! But, I _don't _love you, not in the way you want me to!"

And he Kagome to thank for that shattering revelation...

* * *

Hmm, it's a bit disappointing to see reviews drop for the last chapter – so I ask that you kindly take some time to review!

Also, more pages for that Doujinshi! It's on ch. 2 now!

And if any of you actually care, I finally got my wrist surgery - though it hurts now more than it did before -_-

(If any of you are having trouble with posting new chapters, replace 'property' with 'content' in the URL)


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Trunks, you need to relax," Kagome gave a strained smile, watching with some amusement as Trunks hovered all over her minor wound, "I'm a Saiyan. It won't take me too long to heal." However, that didn't stop Trunks from lightly rubbing in some disinfectant in the wound after he had cleaned the blood away.

Trunks sighed, "Please, excuse me," He bowed his head slightly, "It's just that..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Kagome and Gohan had pretty much been his entire life and he would do everything and anything to protect them here in the past.

Kagome smiled, patting Trunks' hair as she usually did with Gohan, "Trunks, you're a good kid," Her smile slightly widened as she looked down with a lightly embarrassed expression, "I guess it's a bit nice to be coddled like this – even if it's something over this minor." She admitted out loud.

"Let me guess," Trunks said bitterly, "My Father has never cared for your physical well being, has he?" He growled lowly at the thought.

"No, not particularly," Kagome shrugged, "I suppose that he always thought that strong Saiyans only needed to rely on themselves."

"He is a jerk," Trunks mumbled, wrapping a bit of gauze around the area, "But I didn't think he was this much of a jerk!"

"Kid," Kagome casually stretch her arms over her head, "Yes, he is a jerk," She admitted, "But if you lived with him as long as I have – then you will be able to tell subtle differences now. He's not as bad as he was before."

Trunks honestly didn't look like he believed her in the very least, "Is that why you are turning to Goku-san?" He asked quietly, though Kagome didn't seem to hear him as she patted down the gauze.

The following silence was a bit awkward on Trunks' part, but it was quickly interrupted when Krillin came rushing into the room with a lightly panicked look to his face, "Kagome! Trunks! You have to see this!" He urged, causing the two to look at him strangely, "Come _on_!"

"Did the Androids already find us, Kuririn-chan?" Kagome asked, jumping to her feet and preparing for some more action. Trunks was right behind her as the two quickly followed after Krillin out the door and back into the main room.

"Well, no," Krillin shook his head, unknowingly relieving Kagome and Trunks of their current worries, "Just look at this!" He pointed urgently towards the TV where a live news report was taking place.

"_We've just arrived in Gingertown," _An older reporter quietly said to the camera, _"Where over 15,000 residents have just suddenly vanished without any warning! There is a new update, there are sets of clothing everywhere – as if the people who were wearing them just melted out of existence!"_

"15,000?" Trunks muttered in disbelief, "How could so many people disappear at one time? Do you think it was the Androids' doing?"

"But why would their clothes be left alone?" Krillin pointed out, watching the news report with avid eyes, "If the Androids really did do this, then I'm pretty sure that those people's clothes would be disintegrated, too!"

Kagome eyed the room, not seeing Goku anywhere, "Where's Kakarott?" She quickly asked, knowing he should probably see this as well.

"Still outside with Chichi," Krillin grimaced a bit, "I know that Chichi can get really scary when she gets angry, but I don't think I've ever seen her this frightening before!" He shuddered, and Kagome glanced to him sharply, "I really think that this is the–"

Much to Kagome's irritation, the news reporter interrupted before Krillin could finish his words, _"We've just heard a scream!" _The old man looked around, _"And now we're hearing gunfire!'_

Without warning, the camera suddenly went blank.

Krillin was so surprised that he actually fell back to the floor, "W-what happened?" He stammered, crawling a little closer to the TV to get a better look.

"Change the channel!" Trunks immediately demanded and Krillin quickly did so, though it wasn't much better than a blank screen.

"_We have no further reports on the scene in Gingertown," _A man with a monotone voice said, _"Whatever is going on, it is likely that our own staff has fallen victim to the same mysterious events!"_

"What's doing this is if it isn't the Androids?" Kagome asked out loud, though no one had an answer. She frowned, standing up more firmly, "I'm going to see what's happening over there!" She said, though Trunks quickly grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you!" Trunks said anxiously, "I won't let you go out there alone!"

Kagome smiled fondly as she rolled her eyes, "Trunks, you don't need to treat me like I'm a breakable doll. I can handle myself," Her smirked widened, however, "But come along if you like."

"B-but...!" Krillin stuttered slightly, stepping back up to his feet to protest loudly.

"We're Super Saiyans, Krillin-san," Trunks cut in before Krillin could say anything else, "It's the Androids we have to worry about over anything else!"

"I'm going, too!" Gohan quietly said, standing up quickly as he took this chance to join in since his mother was currently occupied with something else. Of course, he wanted to distract himself from his parents' big fight as well...

Krillin could see it was pointless to protest, "Fine! But be careful! If it gets too dangerous, then come back here!"

"Gohan," Kagome said softly, "You need to stay here. You are needed to fight against the Androids if they come here while we are gone. You need to protect your Father, all right?" She roughly patted his messy hair when he looked disappointed, but he seemed to understand, "And be there for your Mother."

The inhabitants of Roshi's all watched with anxious and cautious eyes as Kagome and Trunks subtly flew off, without Goku and Chichi noticing, in the direction of Gingertown...

~00~

Piccolo glanced around stoically, observing the clothing of the missing people with keen eyes. The town was deadly silent as the only noise that could be heard was the ominous wind. The now Super Namekian stood absolutely still, only turning around when something large finally stepped up behind him.

"So, you are the cause of this, you beast," Piccolo stated impassively, narrowing his eyes at the grotesque green reptile-looking monster that was currently holding up an unconscious human, _'What is this? I sense no Ki coming from him...'_

The monster simply stared, "You may not understand what I'm saying," Piccolo sneered, "But release that human now. A life such as his is still a life."

Piccolo marginally widened his eyes when the green creature actually listened to him, dropping the human carelessly to the ground. However, just a second later, the mysterious monster casually lashed out with his long tail, stabbing the human with the pointed end.

He watched in surprised disgust as the human seemed to just shrivel up into a dry husk of flesh before there was nothing left, "You will be next, Piccolo!" The monster finally spoke, shocking Piccolo because the monster already knew his name.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Piccolo growled, tensing as he unconsciously shifted into a more offensive position, now suddenly sensing numerous different energies emitting from the monster.

Very familiar energies...

_'Goku, Vegeta, Kagome, and even Frieza and his father!' _Piccolo thought, though he couldn't see any of the warriors that he was sensing in the immediate vicinity. How would he be sensing Frieza and his father anyhow? They were dead for all he knew, "Tell me who you are right now!"

"That is not necessary," The monster replied, "Because you are about to become my next meal!" He licked his lipless mouth.

"So, you don't intend on telling me anything?" Piccolo smirked darkly, revealing his fangs, "Well, then – I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

"Piccolo plans on killing _me_?" The monster laughed mockingly, though widened his slit eyes when Piccolo suddenly released his Ki that had spiked much higher because he had absorbed Kami not too long ago.

"I suppose I should thank you," Piccolo said smugly, "Since you have already wiped out this town, I can go all out on you without holding anything back!" He gathered a massive amount of Ki in his palm, releasing it when the unknown monster braced himself for the impact.

Gingertown was easily destroyed under the immense pressure of his attack and only a few buildings remained standing and intact. Piccolo frowned when the creature suddenly leapt out from the debris, flying high into the sky as he focused his own Ki in a very familiar attack.

Piccolo quickly batted it away before it could cause him some real damage on his person, "T-that was...!" He quickly spun around, forcibly slamming his leg into the front of the monster as it came rushing towards him.

The monster was rather quick, but Piccolo's speed was much swifter as he dodged each and every attack the beast could dish out. He pummelled the creature into the ground time and time again, though it simply kept standing up for more.

"You are quite good," The creature conversed, "Giving me such a fight, even thought I haven't attained my perfect form yet!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes dangerously at the information, "Perfect form?" He questioned, glancing around at the remains of Gingertown, "Is that why you have been preying on these humans?"

The beast let out a strange noise of satisfaction, "I take their energy life force as my own!"

"Tell me this," Piccolo demanded, "Where did you come from?" He had a slight hunch, but he wanted to confirm it for himself before he said it out loud.

"You see, I had to revert back to my egg form to come back to this time line," The beast snickered, carelessly revealing the information, "_It _would not allow me otherwise!" The monster positioned his palms into a very familiar action.

"That stance!" Piccolo snarled, "And this Ki...!" He took a wary step back, "This is impossible!" He roared.

"Kaaa!" The creature grinned disgustingly, "Meee!" He lowered his stance, "Haaa!" A flash of energy glowed within his palms, "Meee!" Piccolo widened his eyes at the attack, "HAAA!"

Piccolo barely managed to dodge the massive Ki blast as he glanced down at the ground, "It was the real thing!" He muttered, stiffening when the creature surprised him from behind and wrapped his long limbs around his body and trapped him.

Piccolo struggled, though it was no use because the beast had a firm grip on him, "Your energy is mine!" The monster laughed, brutally stabbing him in the arm with his tail and much to Piccolo's horror, he could feel his Ki slowly leaving him as his arm began to shrivel.

In a desperate move, Piccolo swiftly banged his head back to hit the beast's face and surprise him into releasing him. The Namekian quickly landed on the ground, panting heavily as the monster landed across from him.

"My balance is thrown off like this," Piccolo admitted, "Unfortunately, you have won this fight!" He narrowed his eyes as the monster laughed shrilly at his statement, "Before you absorb me, tell what you are!" He didn't dare let a hint of his plan to escape, "Why do you possess Goku and everyone else's Ki?"

"Very well," The creature relented, "If you're going to die, then I might as well tell you. My name is Cell! And I am an Android!"

"A-Android?" Piccolo growled, "Dr. Gero again?"

"You see, Dr. Gero began to collect the cells of the greatest warriors for research. He wanted to synthesize those cells and create an Android out of them, but it took much too long and he gave up halfway through. However, he left the computer on and allowed it to continue its operation – Piccolo, Son Goku, Vegeta, and Kagome's cells were collected on Earth when the Saiyans first came here to fight! Also, we had the good luck of Frieza and his Father come to Earth, so Dr. Gero also collected their cells as well! There was no point in taking cells from Trunks because we already had enough Saiyan DNA!"

"How the hell did you collect the cells?" Piccolo asked, "There was no one suspicious there at those times!"

"Your actions were observed by spy robots and they were so small that none of you noticed them when they took your cells!" Cell snickered, "In twenty-four years from now, I will finally be completed!"

"We destroyed Dr. Gero's lab!" Piccolo snarled, "We made sure of it!"

"There is a laboratory room underneath it where the computer is located," Cell answered, walking closer, "It took me three years to mature from an egg to this form! And now it is time to absorb your Ki!"

"One more question!" Piccolo growled, "Why did you come back to this time? And how did you do it?"

Cell smirked, "For me to perfect my ultimate form, absorbing all the humans in the world wouldn't be enough. It is necessary for me to merge with Android 17 and Android 18!" He crossed his arms, "However, in my future – they no longer exist, most likely defeated by Trunks! Luckily for me, Trunks possessed the item that allowed him to travel back in time in the first place! After killing Trunks, I took this item and came back to this era to look for No. 17 and No. 18!"

"And what is this item?" Piccolo asked lowly, feeling dread when Cell dangled a highly-tainted Shikon from a chain, "Why did you choose this time line?"

"It was random," Cell shrugged, "I merely told the Shikon that I wanted to go back to a time where No. 17 and No. 18 still existed, though it would only grant me that after I reverted to my egg form!"

"I see now," Piccolo sneered, "All of the questions have been answered," He smirked, abruptly ripping off his crippled arm and quickly regenerating it, much to Cell's surprise, "You have been very forthcoming with the information! I will not allow you to achieve your perfect form!"

"You pretended to give me the upper hand in order to get me to talk," Cell laughed darkly, though he was taking steps back, "Quite the clever one!"

"That would be Kami's wisdom!" Piccolo smirked smugly.

"Kami?" Cell made rapid calculations in his head, _'That means the Dragon Balls no longer exist! Once dead, no one will be able to return. How convenient for me!' _He jumped back, ready for another attack. However, he glanced into the air when two warriors suddenly stopped above them within the sky.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kagome asked, staring at Cell with narrowed blue eyes, "Is that the cause of all of this?"

"I don't know..." Trunks admitted, "But, I'm not sensing any Ki from it – not like before!" He grit his teeth, wondering if this possibly was yet another Android he had no information on. The two Saiyans descended rapidly to the ground and stepped down beside Piccolo.

_'Trunks? What's he doing here in this era?' _Cell pondered, _'To think that he will be killed by me twice over!' _

"Ugh!" Kagome looked a bit disgusted, "And here I thought that no one could be more appalling than Frieza!"

"Watch out for his tail," Piccolo warned quietly, "That is how he killed all the humans of this town."

"I sensed Kakarott's Ki coming from him earlier, plus many others," Kagome scowled darkly, "Even my own Ki. How is that possible?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later," Piccolo replied, "But for now – we need to put him away for good!"

"Put me away?" Cell snickered, "What makes you think it will be so easy?" He glanced around with his slit eyes, shifting quite noticeably.

"It even talks?" Kagome looked taken back as Piccolo smirked darkly.

"Under these circumstances, you don't have much of a chance of winning." Piccolo stated with fact.

"I have no other choice but to withdraw," Cell admitted, knowing he wouldn't be able to go against Piccolo, Kagome, and Trunks all at once at his current power, "I will obtain No. 17 and No. 18! Do not try and stop me because it will be useless!"

Piccolo and Kagome widened their eyes when Cell suddenly put his hands in front of his face, "Taiyo-ken!" With that, a blinding flash of light burned their eyes, causing the three to cover them as Cell used this to his advantage and escaped with no trouble at all.

"That cheap bastard!" Kagome snarled, rubbing at her highly-sensitive eyes, "What a dirty little trick!" She snorted, "Coward."

The three warriors darted into the air as soon as their vision was back to normal, glancing around in all directions to see if they could spot Cell, "He's suppressing his Ki!" Piccolo growled lowly, knowing that Cell was probably long gone by now.

Both Kagome and Trunks looked just as irritated as he felt, "How careless of me!" Piccolo raised his Ki in anger, "I won't allow him to achieve his perfect form!" His energy rapidly dropped as he looked into the sky; the other two copying his motions.

"Vegeta...?" Kagome blinked, seeing the Saiyan prince hovering in the air above them, _'He probably sensed all that Ki and came out of hiding!'_

"Talk. What happened?" Vegeta simply demanded, eyeing the three with dark eyes.

"Tien is heading this way," Piccolo said, turning around, "I'll tell you what happened when he gets here."

Vegeta frowned heavily, "Are you really Piccolo? How is it that you have come to possess this amount of power?" He growled when the Namekian simply stayed silent in response, "Why, you...!"

"Calm down," Kagome sighed, looking annoyed as she lightly slapped Vegeta on his shoulder, ignoring his dark glare, "You getting angry isn't going to help any!"

"Father – Piccolo has united with Kami-sama." Trunks answered quickly, wanting to deescalate the situation before it could get out of hand.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, _'Just by merging, the Namekian has gained this much power?' _He glared heavily, _'His power is now higher than mine when I'm in Super Saiyan mode!'_

"Well, that other human is here," Kagome lazily pointed out, seeing Tien approach them from a distance. She frowned and glanced at the rubble underneath her boots, "I would have thought that Kakarott would have appeared by now," She muttered, _'Is he still talking with his human mate?'_

After Tien landed, Piccolo spoke up, "I'll tell you everything right now."

~00~

Goku was noticeably anxious, though he knew he couldn't leave this very important discussion at this moment, "H-how can you say that, Goku-sa?" Chichi asked shrilly, "You agreed to marry me when we were children!"

Goku glanced away from Chichi's expression, "I had no idea what that even meant," He admitted, "So I just went along with it. Chichi – I don't think we should do this anymore! We're both clearly discontented with this whole marriage thing!"

Chichi whimpered painfully, "You are the only man that ever made me feel this way," She said desperately, not wanting to lose him, "Why can't you see that we're meant to be together?"

Goku bit his lip harshly, "Chichi, I'm not happy just sitting at home," He said, "Not like you. The need to fight is in my very blood! I've tried to get you to accept it over and over again, but you refuse to!"

"There's more to life than just fightin'!" Chichi suddenly snapped, pulling at her dangling hair, "I won't let my precious baby go through life without an education! It's _you _who doesn't understand!"

Goku gave a soft, but bitter smile, "This is exactly what I'm talking about," He ran his fingers through his bangs, "Even now, you can't accept that I'm not _human_. I'm a Saiyan, Chichi, and that won't ever change!"

Chichi clenched her chattering teeth, not wanting to hear it, "Is that why you chose her?" She spat, trembling in mixed emotions, "You like her because she's one of _your _kind?"

"What?" Goku blinked dumbly, not expecting the sudden turn, "Yeah, I guess that Kagome is a big part in this," He admitted calmly, "But our marriage would have headed in this direction anyways, with or without her being here!"

"I-I can't stand to look at you...!" Chichi shook uncontrollably, "J-just leave! Now!" She covered her tearing eyes once more, stiffening and slapping Goku's hand away when he put it awkwardly on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Goku let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Chichi," He said regretfully, throwing her an apologetic expression, "I'm so sorry." He pressed two of his fingers to his forehead and focused on Kagome's Ki.

Goku didn't see Chichi falling to her knees in despair the moment he vanished out of her sight...

She had lost him.

Officially.

~00~

"Kakarott!" Kagome jumped a little in surprise as Goku appeared beside her without any warning, stopping Piccolo half-way through his explanation about Cell, "How do you feel?" She asked anxiously, prodding and patting at his chest where his heart was located.

"Don't worry about me," Goku grinned, though Kagome could tell it was strained, "What I want to know is why I sensed my own Ki over this way?"

Vegeta had to resist the urge to snap as Kagome touched Goku in such a familiar way without any sort of permission from Goku in the first place – hell, Goku seemed to be all right with it! _'That Clown already has a mate!' _

Piccolo sighed silently, not wanting to start back from the beginning, but seeing no other choice now that Goku had unexpectedly arrived. The warriors listened patiently to Piccolo's explanation, showing a variety of emotions on their faces.

"In other words," Kagome summarized after the explanation, "We either have to kill Cell or the Androids to prevent him from reaching his perfect form?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I think the only logical thing we can do is defeat Cell," Piccolo stated stoically, "While he is still at his current power."

Trunks glared at the ground, "What I'm more concerned about is that Cell has possession of the Shikon," He said, "That will make it only that much harder to beat him!"

"Wait," Goku blinked, glancing back and forth between Kagome and Trunks, "If you have one, and you have one, does that mean there are three Shikons in this time?" He scratched his head in confusion, not sure how to even understand it.

"What could a pathetic trinket like that do?" Vegeta sneered, not seeing the big deal about a worthless marble.

"Are you insane?" Trunks snapped, not caring he was disrespecting his father at the second, "Do you know how powerful the Shikon really is?" He glared at Vegeta, "You may think that the Shikon is on the same level as the Dragon Balls, but it's much higher than that!"

"I wish I could talk to Midoriko again," Goku sighed, definitely wanting more information on the mysterious jewel, "She seems to know a lot about it."

"Even if he does have one," Kagome pondered, fiddling with her Shikon on the end of the chain, "We have two. One in my possession and one in Trunks' possession." She pointed out.

"How are we even supposed to find Cell?" Tien asked, changing the topic, "He knows about Piccolo's strength now, so he will stay low under the radar. We can't sense his Ki to locate him, either."

"Then let him merge with the Androids," Vegeta snapped, "It will give us less opponents to deal with! I'll kill whoever stands in my way!"

Kagome furrowed her brows, "I don't think you should take Cell so lightly," She scolded, "If the Androids can already kick us so easily, then think how powerful Cell would be after he absorbs them?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Kagome!" Vegeta snarled, "I will go beyond my limits; beyond a Super Saiyan!"

"And you said that he is more bearable now?" Trunks asked in disbelief as Vegeta abruptly took off, "But beyond even a Super Saiyan?"

"It's probably possible," Goku shrugged, grinning with the challenge, "I'm definitely going to try for it!"

"I guess that it'll be useless to go back in time to destroy No. 17 and No. 18?" Kagome asked quietly, "So there's no point in going back to Dr. Gero's lab and killing Cell now?"

"We should," Trunks said grimly, "It may not be relevant to us in this time line, but at least our past selves won't have to deal with Cell."

"You go destroy Cell," Piccolo ordered Trunks, "I'm going to stay here for a while to look around."

"Be sure to watch for any news reports," Trunks said, "It will be a clue to help us find Cell's location!" With that, he took off in the direction of Dr. Gero's lab in order to kill off the incomplete Cell.

"Kakarott, what are you going to do?" Kagome quickly asked, intending on following Goku to where ever he wanted to go.

"Well, if Vegeta can't beat them right now, neither can I," Goku admitted, "If there's really such a thing beyond Super Saiyan, I'll need at least a year to train."

"A year?" Kagome blinked, knowing that Earth years were a pretty long time, "I don't think we have that kind of time."

"It'll be okay!" Goku smiled brightly down at her, "I know a place where a year will pass by, but it will only take a day here. I intend to bring Gohan with me, so do you want to come too, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, "You never cease to surprise me," She smirked back, "Of course I'll come! It will be interesting to see if I can go beyond a Super Saiyan as well."

"Though, my stomach is pretty empty right now," Goku laughed nervously as his stomach growled loudly, "I wanna eat first."

Kagome quickly licked her lips at the thought, "Ramen-stuff, Ramen-stuff~!" She was already in bliss just thinking about the instant noodles.

"You intend on going to the Room of Spirit and Time, then?" Piccolo interrupted before they could get too off topic, "I see, now. However, nobody has been able to spend a whole year in there before. The last time you went, you could only spend a month at most."

"I'm going to take Vegeta and Trunks with me, too," Goku smirked, "They should be able to take it."

"Hurry up with it, then," Piccolo said, "Cell is killing people by the hundreds and if he merges with the Androids, we won't stand a chance."

Goku nodded and the two Saiyans disappeared in a flash with their Instant Transmission...

~00~

"Kakarott, why are you encouraging me to train as well?" Vegeta asked as they followed after Mister Popo to the Room of Spirit and Time, "You are my final objective."

"Our opponent is someone we can't beat alone," Goku said firmly, as Kagome, Gohan, and Trunks followed closely behind him, "I'm sure you realised this, Vegeta."

"Here. This is the room," Mister Popo said, pointing to a plain brown door, "Only two can enter at a time. Who is going in first?"

The group of Saiyans looked towards each other, wondering who would be paired with who, "Anyone is fine with me." Kagome shrugged, not really caring who went in with her.

"I'll go in alone." Vegeta quickly demanded, seeing that there was an uneven number.

Gohan stayed quiet, as he wouldn't mind in going into the room with anyone as well.

"I'll go in with Gohan-san," Trunks offered, giving the little boy a smirk, "It will be a way to repay for teaching me all that you had."

"Right, and that leaves me and Kagome!" Goku nodded, watching with interest as Mister Popo opened the door to reveal a very small room inside.

"I'm going in first." Vegeta said simply, walking into the room before anyone could respond. The door shut behind him as the remaining Saiyans stared.

The silence remained for a few moments until Goku broke it by glancing down at Kagome, "Can I talk to you alone?" He asked, surprising the other three, though she quickly complied with him as they walked a distance away from Gohan and Trunks.

"What is it, Kakarott?" Kagome asked, tilting her head curiously as Goku stared at the ground in what seemed to be in an almost speechless manner.

"I wanted to thank you, Kagome," Goku smiled and it was a mixture of bitterness and happiness, "It was because of you that I realised something important."

Kagome blinked, looking a bit taken back and she stiffened when Goku softly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Chichi and I... are no longer, and now I think I can understand all these changes now," Goku said, "It might not be fair to ask you this, but..."

And Kagome could feel her heart beat rapidly in anticipation for Goku's next words...

* * *

Yeah, wrist hurts like a bitch – but since you gave me such such nice concerned reviews, I wrote this for all of you (yes, pain meds did help a lot)...

(Kage, please, can I have 2 chapters for my pain? T^T...)

...That's not too selfish, is it...?


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

She felt as if her heart would stop, but she didn't really want to hear the possible question coming up.

"Kakarott," She sighed, "You just left your mate; you must be feeling depressed right now," She gave a strained smile as she patted Goku's arm, "But, you can't linger on these feelings. You have to focus on your training right now." She refused to be what these humans called a 'rebounding' relationship.

"Kagome..." Goku blinked, looking away at the ground, "Before – you said that I was the most important person to you?" He murmured, "More important than Gohan and even Vegeta... is that true?"

"I don't lie," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms, "I wouldn't say something like that if it were a lie!" She frowned, giving him a light glare for doubting her earlier words.

Goku felt that relief build up in his chest again as he was comforted by Kagome's words, "Right," He tried to hide his eyes behind his long bangs and his smile almost turned forced, "I'm going to be selfish," He said, gently placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder and causing her to tense, "They aren't complete yet, but I'm sure they will be soon," He grinned at Kagome's confused look as he referred to his feelings, "Once this whole thing with Cell is over, I'll have a question for you..."

Kagome tilted her head, still looking a bit confused as Goku squeezed her shoulder, "But, until then, indulge my selfish wants and stay by my side."

The female Saiyan smirked, "I would even if you didn't want me to."

Their conversation was interrupted when they both felt a sudden uprising in powerful Ki, "That's Piccolo!" Goku gasped, widening his eyes, "It's starting! Piccolo's fighting with the Androids!"

"Dad!" Gohan came rushing up with a very anxious look, "Do you know who Piccolo-san is fighting? Is it Cell?"

"No, there's no Ki," Kagome pointed out, "It's the Androids," She said grimly, looking uncomfortable as Gohan looked down worriedly, "Piccolo is much stronger now. I'm sure he can take them." She said in a confident voice, trying to get Gohan's spirits up.

"Piccolo-san will be killed!" Gohan gasped, turning around and running away as Kagome's words simply went in one ear and out through the other.

"There's no point in going!" Goku firmly stated, stopping his son in his tracks, "Our power levels are too different right now! Do you want to weigh Piccolo down?" He frowned, glancing back at the door to the Room of Spirit and Time, "Vegeta will be out soon. Piccolo can hang on until then!"

Gohan trembled visibly, looking very upset as he slowly nodded.

"And you have to remember," Goku smirked down at Gohan, "Remember what Trunks gave to Bulma before going we came up here?" His son glanced up at him curiously, "While he destroyed Dr. Gero's secret lab, he found blueprints to the emergency shutdown remote for the Androids! It shouldn't take too long for Bulma to figure out how to make one for us!"

Trunks glanced up from his quiet meditation at the mention of his biological mother.

"You think Buruma is that smart?" Kagome blinked, not too sure that humans could have such an intelligent brain, _'Then again, Gero was a human before he converted himself and he did manage to create such strong Androids.'_

"She's the smartest person I know!" Goku grinned warmly, "Trust me! She was inventing all kinds of neat things back when we were kids! She even managed to build a Dragon Ball Radar from scratch!"

The four focused their attention back onto the current fight involving Piccolo and the Androids back down on Earth, "Hang in there, Piccolo," Goku muttered, looking at the door once again, "Just until Vegeta is done!"

Kagome narrowed her blue eyes at nothing in particular, knowing that Piccolo couldn't keep up his fighting forever, _'Those Androids have never-ending Ki...' _However, for now, the Namekian was doing pretty damn well against No. 17 and No. 18.

Gohan glanced upwards, feeling another Ki, "Cell is moving!" He stated, though the other three Saiyans already knew that.

_'Vegeta is extremely gifted,' _Goku furrowed his brows, _'If there really is such a thing beyond a Super Saiyan, then he should have achieved it already!' _He bit his lip, _'Hurry up, Vegeta! What's taking you so long?'_

The battle between Piccolo and the Androids kept on going as the three waited anxiously and impatiently for Vegeta's training to be finished, "Piccolo-san's energy is dropping..." Gohan let out a concerned noise as he clenched his palms in order to hold himself back from leaving the lookout to go to Piccolo's aid.

More minutes past, "Cell..." Goku growled, closing his eyes as he sensed the futuristic Android's disgusting Ki, "I sense him. He's just arrived to where Piccolo and the Androids are fighting!"

"This is looking grim," Kagome sighed, pacing back and forth in order to calm her current frustration, "If Cell can gets his hands on the Androids..." She trailed off, glaring at the door.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan's trembles become even stronger as he felt his mentor's Ki drop lower and lower as he engaged with Cell, probably trying to prevent him from absorbing the Android siblings.

_'At this rate, Piccolo won't last much longer!' _Goku grit his teeth, raising his head and gasping as he felt the Namekian's energy dramatically and abruptly drop down, "His Ki has vanished?" He glanced up, his eyes widening even further as he spotted the angry tears forming in Gohan's eyes, "Gohan, wait!" He immediately stood up as his son attempted to leave Kami's lookout.

Kagome watched with apprehensive eyes as Goku firmly restrained Gohan by wrapping his large arms around him as the boy struggled desperately to escape; screaming Piccolo's name over and over again, "Gohan, if you go now, you won't stand a chance!" Goku raised his voice loudly, trying to get his child to listen to reason, "All we can do right now is wait!" He released Gohan as he weakly fell to his knees.

"N-no...!" Gohan muttered under his breath, clenching his eyes shut tightly, "I don't want to wait any longer! I'm going, Father!"

Kagome let out a breath when Goku frowned darkly, reappearing in front of his son and stopping him again by punching him in the chest and sending him roughly to the ground, "I told you to wait." Goku lowered his voice dangerously and Gohan froze at the icy tone.

Kagome sighed, kneeling down beside Gohan as she put a soothing hand on his messy hair, "Kakarott's right," She said quietly, not liking how Gohan looked at her helplessly, "If you leave now, you'll only increase the casualties by one."

"B-but...!" Gohan stuttered, clamping his eyes shut again, "It's better than just standing here and watching them get killed!"

"You Saiyans are the only hope this Earth has," Mister Popo spoke up, "If you waste it, then both Piccolo and Kami-sama will get angry!"

The four warriors could only stand around and wait as Cell's Ki went up and down; obviously fighting someone, and if they had to guess, they would have guessed the Androids because they could sense no other energies.

"Cell's Ki just got a little smaller!" Trunks gasped, instantly feeling the slight drop in Ki.

_'I have no idea who you are,' _Goku stared at the ground with narrowed eyes, _'But just keep it up until Vegeta is done!'_

It was only a few moments later that they all felt Cell's Ki dramatically rise, "Cell's energy has billowed up incredibly!" Goku frowned deeply, "Either No. 17 or No. 18 has probably just been absorbed by Cell!"

"And now Tien-san's Ki is rising, too!" Gohan gasped, "Do you think he's trying to fight Cell?"

_'Humans are such idiot creatures!' _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, tensing when Goku growled loudly, _'He doesn't stand a sliver of a chance!'_

"Tien-san is hanging in there for now," Gohan let out a pained noise, "But, his energy is dropping rapidly!"

"Tien's Shin-Kikoho takes up a considerable amount of Ki," Mister Popo said, "If he keeps this up, then..."

"Damn!" Goku stood up and the three remaining warriors widened their eyes when he abruptly disappeared from his position, having used the Instant Transmission technique to go and rescue Tien.

"Dad!" Gohan looked helplessly at the spot where Goku had just stood, squeezing Kagome's hand tightly when she offered it silently.

"Kakarott isn't that dense," Kagome mumbled, "Even he knows that he won't be able to take on Cell right now." She tried to comfort the Saiyan half-breed, though failed rather miserably.

It was only a few moments later that Goku reappeared with both Tien and Piccolo thrown over each shoulder, "Hurry, I need the Senzu!" He demanded, turning to Mister Popo, who handed them over without another word.

The two chewed the bean, recovering in no time at all as Goku frowned heavily, "Tien, that was really reckless of you!" Goku scolded, resisting the urge to smile as Gohan happily hovered around Piccolo, obviously very relieved that the Namekian wasn't dead after all, "But, thanks to you, Cell didn't get to absorb No. 18!"

"I'm going to be blunt," Piccolo warned, "Right now, Cell is unbeatable. Not even Vegeta nor Goku can win against him!"

"Hey!" Mister Popo called out excitedly, waving his arms around, "Vegeta is about to come out of the room!"

The warriors immediately scrambled near the door, waiting anxiously for the Saiyan Prince's arrival out from the Room of Spirit and Time.

The door opened slowly as a bright light flashed briefly as a figure stepped out; his clothing and armour all ripped and torn from his year's worth of training, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Vegeta smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Z-fighters stared at him in amazement.

"Father!" Trunks said anxiously, "Did you manage to pass a Super Saiyan?" He asked urgently, taking a step back when Vegeta glared darkly at him.

"What do you take me for?" Vegeta growled lowly and dangerously, "It only took me two months to surpass a Super Saiyan's abilities!" He stated, not intending to give out any more information then he really needed to.

"There's no need for any of you to train," Vegeta said arrogantly, "I will dispose of Cell and the Androids myself."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "Vegeta, I have no idea how strong you've become, but you shouldn't take them so lightly." He warned.

"While you were in there," Kagome frowned heavily when Vegeta glanced at her impassively, "Cell managed to absorb No. 17. He's much stronger now." Vegeta simply smirked in response, amused when Kagome seemed to get riled up from the gesture.

"Vegeta, I just went and saw Cell for a moment," Goku spoke up, though Vegeta's smug smirk didn't let up in the very least, "He is an incredible monster!"

Before anyone else could say anything more, a small plane suddenly landed on the lookout, "Hey, is anyone here?" The familiar feminine tone called out curiously.

"That's Bulma-san's voice!" Gohan smiled, quickly running up to the blue-haired woman and greeting her warmly as he grabbed Baby Trunks' chubby hand.

"Oh, so you are here!" Bulma grinned, "Krillin was right!" She glanced around, locking her blue eyes onto a certain lavender-haired half-breed, "Trunks, is that you?" She walked up to her future son, observing him keenly, much to his embarrassment, "You really are a handsome one! You have good genes!" She said proudly, not noticing his light blush at her words, "Is it exciting for you to see your beautiful young mother?"

"Y-yes!" Trunks stuttered, looking anywhere but Bulma's face, "It's an honour to meet you!" He bowed politely and Bulma nodded approvingly.

"Enough with the useless talk!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the Bulma, "Why have you come here, Woman?" He demanded, though Bulma largely ignored his condescending tone.

"Oh, that's right!" Bulma dug into her pocket, throwing a capsule onto the ground, "I brought you the battle armour that you requested, Vegeta!" A puff of smoke appeared as a big box could be seen, "I made enough for all of you!"

Bulma watched as Goku, Gohan, and Trunks all put on the Saiyan armour, though Piccolo and Tien seemed to refuse to even go near the outfit, "Aren't you guys going to wear them, too?"

"I have no intentions of wearing the same armour as Frieza and the Saiyans," Piccolo simply stated, as Tien quietly agreed, "I would die before I wore the same clothes as Vegeta."

"Don't be so picky!" Goku grinned, slipping on the white gloves, "It's very comfortable to move around in!"

"There's no point in you wearing that armour," Vegeta smirked, "You will have no active role in this, Kakarott. I'll defeat Cell now."

"Should I take you there?" Goku offered with a returning smirk, though Vegeta quickly refused.

"I don't intend to make use of your powers," Vegeta huffed, "I'll see you later." He took off in blinding speed, though not before Goku threw him two remaining Senzu Beans.

"All right," Goku smirked in anticipation, "It's time for us, Kagome! Are you ready to train?" He asked and Kagome nodded silently.

"It's about time you two enter," Mister Popo opened the door and gestured them to walk into the room with his arm, "I wonder how long you are able to stay in there?"

Goku and Kagome stepped into the room, the latter looking around curiously as the door shut behind them, "The air has gotten thinner," She noticed, "And the temperature is much higher."

"Once the door is shut, all contact from the outside world is cut off," Goku explained, "You can't feel Cell or Vegeta's Ki, can you?"

Kagome shook her head, no longer feeling anything, just as Goku said, "Over there is the bathroom and toilet and there's a years worth of food in here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I'll have you know," She warned, "That you will bathe everyday, okay?" She huffed, "Vegeta used to go for some time without bathing, so you had better not be the same."

"Yes, yes," Goku grinned, "Let's go check out back! And you'll see why I had a tough time staying in here for only a month back when I was a kid!"

The female Saiyan walked out back, not reacting visibly as she observed her surroundings, "It's just a room, but this place is so expansive," She murmured, "And there's nothing here." She could only see a white blankness as far as her Saiyan sight could possibly see.

"This place is as big as the Earth!" Goku said, "Or, at least, that's what I heard!" His grin widened, "Be careful! If you wander too far away, then you might get lost! And the temperature can vary from fifty degrees to minus forty degrees. The air is only about one-fourth of Earth's and the gravity is ten times greater."

"This place is going to be awful," Kagome smirked, "However, the conditions sound much like Vejita-sei. I'm more worried about if _you _can handle a full year in here."

Goku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "We will start our training right away!" He stepped out into the pure whiteness; Kagome following quickly after him.

The two transformed into their Super Saiyan form, shifting more into an offensive position as they stood across from one another.

"I don't intend to go easy on you." Goku smirked as the girl mirrored his expression.

"Good, because I was about to say the same thing."

~00~

"Tired yet?" Goku taunted, panting quite heavily as did Kagome. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies as their muscles strained with light fatigue, "We've been training for twenty-fours straight."

Kagome smirked back, "I suppose we can take a break," She said, stretching her limbs with satisfaction, "I guess you Earthlings need one once in a while." She slightly teased, earning a smirk back from Goku.

"I'll give you that one," Goku grinned, as he patted his stomach, "Man, I'm starving!" He laughed as his stomach growled loudly and Kagome could only fondly roll her eyes at his antics.

"Take a bath first," Kagome scrunched her nose, smelling the scent of sweat on both herself and Goku, "If you don't clean out those scratches, then they could get infected." She pointed out, gesturing to the numerous bleeding minor injuries scattered all over Goku's body.

"I guess," Goku whined, pouting much like a child because he knew he already promised Kagome he would bathe on a regular basis, "But after that, I'm definitely eating!"

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully, knowing there was only one bathroom they had to share and she felt disgusting with all the sweat and blood caked onto her tired body, "Do you mind if I join you?" She blinked, asking like there was nothing wrong with the very idea.

Goku stiffened lightly, not too sure with the idea because Chichi had firmly taught him another one's body was private to his eyes unless they were intimate with each other, _'But, Kagome has no problem with it,' _He thought, arguing with himself because the female didn't really seem to care for modesty, "If you want to." He said reluctantly, shrugging as if to pretend it were no big deal to him.

The two Saiyans stepped into the bathroom, one a lot more hesitant than the other, "This will be relaxing." Kagome sighed contently, not noticing Goku's faltering looks as she began to peel off her chest armour, undershirt, gloves, skirt, and boots.

The female blinked, glancing over to Goku curiously when he stayed rigidly still, "Kakarott, what's wrong?" She asked with a large exhale of air, seeing that her companion wasn't moving at all as she fiddled with her breast bindings.

"Nothing's wrong...!" Goku waved his arms around comically, trying to avoid at looking at Kagome's slender body.

Kagome mentally shrugged, slipping off her remaining undergarments as she slid into the large pool-like bath. She moaned lightly in content, stretching her muscles again as the clean water washed away the feeling of sweat and blood, "It feels great, Kakarott!" She smiled brightly, looking at Goku strangely as he seemed to struggle taking off his own armour, "Need help?"

"I'm fine!" Goku had no problem showing off his own body; it was just the idea of bathing with a female he had some feelings for when she had no problem with it. For once in his life, he actually felt a bit self-conscious about himself as Kagome glanced lazily over in his direction, though her eyes didn't stray any lower than his face.

"Kakarott, what's the matter?" Kagome asked after a few moments of silence as Goku slipped into the hot water, staying a small distance away from her. She was slightly worried because Goku was usually talking her ear off. She furrowed her brows when Goku tried to meet her eyes, but seemed to fail miserably, "Enjoy the view, Kakarott?" She asked jokingly, not actually thinking their nudity was any problem at all.

"Well, I have to admit that–!" Goku said uncharacteristically shyly, swallowing heavily as Kagome widened her blue eyes when she finally realised the problem.

"I had forgotten that you Earthlings have strange modesty issues!" Kagome slammed her open palm with a closed fist, "I thought that you said you mostly grew up away from humans?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Yeah, I did," Goku nodded, confirming it quickly, "Gohan-jii raised me away from all of that."

"So, what's the matter?" Kagome asked inquiringly and much to Goku's horror and slight arousal, she cupped her breasts and raised them out of the water so he could visibly see them, "Is it _these _that are bothering you?"

Goku bit his lip harshly when he felt a rush of heat struck through his stomach. He had never felt it like _this _when he had seen Chichi's body or any other female's body that he might have seen on accident.

"I have to wonder," Kagome lazily asked, sinking deep into the water, much to Goku's relief, "Why are humans so obsessed with breasts?" She asked out loud, not really expecting an answer, "They really only serve one purpose."

Goku could honestly say nothing because he was completely speechless, "But, tell me, Kakarott," Kagome looked at him seriously, "What is it that you like? My breasts? My entire body?" She growled out lowly, allowing her eyes to fall behind her soaked hair as her anger increased because this only served to remind her of Radditz and Nappa's lust.

Goku looked away, but gave a warm smile, "It's nothing like that," He said encouragingly, meeting Kagome's eyes with sincerity, "It has nothing to do with that."

Kagome seriously did not want to admit that her eyes seemed to slightly tear up at his next words.

"It's your spirit I care for. I don't care what you look like."

* * *

Well, thanks for all your concern! My wrist's mostly all better now, so I typed this up as fast as I could for you!

(And for those who asked, the Cell Saga is mostly focusing on Goku/Kagome and the Buu Saga will focus more on Vegeta/Kagome)...

50 CHAPTER MILESTONE!


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language) EDITED version

* * *

"Well," Kagome swept her long black hair out of her face and tied it back with a hair-tie, "Do you think that Vegeta is fighting Cell now?" She asked curiously, blocking each and every punch that Goku threw out.

"Probably," Goku smirked, seeing a small opening with his keen eyes as he hefted his leg upwards, managing to hit Kagome in the stomach, "Don't ever let your guard down!"

Kagome winced slightly, though she smirked back as Goku's own guard faltered in the second that he scolded her, "Follow your own advice, Kakarott!" She slammed her fist into his shoulder, hearing it dislocate as Goku let out a small pained noise.

The two Saiyans landed on the blank ground, panting lightly as they stared each other down until Kagome eased up on her stance and brushed her sweat-soaked bangs out of her eyes, "How long do you think it's been?" She asked, "Are we even close to a year yet?"

"I dunno, I think it's been a few months by now. I haven't checked," Goku shrugged, grimacing at the pain the slight movement caused him, "Vegeta is probably fighting Cell right now, but..." He trailed off, causing Kagome to furrow her brows as she guessed along the lines of his thoughts.

"Knowing him, he'll probably let Cell absorb Android 18 so he can get a better fight," Kagome said grimly, sighing with irritated exasperation, "That bastard Prince!"

"Yeah," Goku sighed as well, stretching his arms and popping his shoulder back into place, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did do that..." He glanced up, blinking in concern when Kagome suddenly tensed, "What's wrong?"

Kagome bit her lip, clenching her eyes shut when she felt a semi-familiar warmth course through her blood, effectively heating it up even more so than her spar with Goku did, _'Oh no,' _She glanced blankly at the ground, feeling the sweat drip down her face as her skin seemed to tingle at every small sensation, _'This... again? Already?'_

"Kagome?" Goku repeated, looking a bit worried, though he immediately stiffened when he scented a burst of pheromones suddenly release from the girl. He quickly stopped breathing through his nose, remembering what Trunks had told him earlier when this happened before, "Is it your heat cycle again?"

Kagome stiffly nodded, feeling all the heat gather in her centre as the area between her legs throbbed lightly, "Kakarott, we're going to have to stop our training for now..." She quietly said, biting the inside of her cheek to focus more on the pain, "I don't think I can do this right now."

"Okay," Goku quickly nodded, making sure he stayed a distance away so he wouldn't be affected by the intoxicating scent like he was last time. After all, there was no one to stop him this time if he really did do something, "You just go rest for now! I'll continue training for a bit more and then I'll make us something to eat!" He said kindly, watching as his fellow warrior nodded and slowly made her way back to the bedroom.

Hopefully, her heat cycle didn't last too long...

~00~

"Kaa – Mee – Haa – Mee – HAA!" Goku released his favourite move, watching it seriously as it completely shattered the ice glaciers that had formed in the white blankness due to the bitter freezing cold. He let out a breath, settling back down to his more normal state as he looked back curiously, "It's been twenty hours since Kagome went to rest," He mumbled to himself, walking back to their home for a year, "Wonder if she's still sleeping?"

Goku quickly made his way to the food, preparing a simple meal for both him and Kagome. He was slightly surprised to see that Kagome had not made her way to the bedroom as the scent of food wafted in the air. After all, she could put back just as much as he could, "Guess I'll go get her."

He stepped cautiously into the dark room, taking in a deep breath before going in, "Kagome?" He blinked, stepping up to the bed and spotting her lying in it with the blankets tangled within her bare legs.

Goku stiffened, seeing that she was only wearing her black undershirt and what Bulma called 'panties'. And the pheromones were just saturating the room so much that he could no longer resist holding his breath anymore. He inhaled deeply and his pupils dilated as he let out a few steady breaths to try and get his control back.

Kagome lightly moaned in her heated slumber, one hand clenching the sheets harshly as the other hand unconsciously rubbed at her smooth stomach.

"Uhh, K-Kagome?" Goku swallowed roughly,"Kagome?" He unknowingly licked his dry lips as her fingers teasingly reached the waistband of her undergarments.

Should he wake her up? Or should he let her sleep and continue on...

It was then that Goku noticed the lightly swaying tail that was flicking back and forth, _'Her tail!' _He widened his eyes, hesitating when he went to reach for it. He really hoped that he could rip it off her in one clean sweep without waking her up, but it just seemed impossible.

_'Here goes.' _Goku took in a deep breath, inhaling that spicy scent that had his blood boiling with heat. He quickly clenched his fingers around her tail, ready to rip it off, though he faltered when Kagome let out a pained but satisfying groan. Her darkened blue eyes snapped open and she focused her glazed over vision to his trembling body, "Kakarott," She whimpered, curling her slender legs up to her chest, "Please – _make it go away_!"

Goku was on the verge of panic, not sure what to do because one side of him was screaming at him to step back and leave right away. The other side – the side of him that always seemed to take over during an adrenaline-rushing fight – was screaming at him to take much different actions, "W-what can I do?" He quickly asked, "How can I help?"

Kagome's head slumped even lower on the bed as her chest rose and fell rapidly due to her heaving pants, "I don't care. Do anything." She moaned in slight pain, covering her eyes with her arm, "Please..."

Goku shuddered, placing a knee onto the bed as he leaned over the smaller Saiyan, "Are you sure?" He asked quietly, not too sure that he should even be thinking about this because he had just broken things off with Chichi.

However, his own body was thinking differently because it had been quite some time since he had any sort of intimate contact, "I'll help," Goku let out a shaky breath, "Just relax and try to go back to sleep." He encouraged, his hand reluctantly touching Kagome's stomach as he struggled with himself to go just a bit lower.

.

.

.

Kagome finally slumped against the bed, panting heavily as she eyed Goku from underneath her long hair, "Kakarott," She sniffled lightly, breaking Goku out of his light daze as he quickly glanced down at Kagome with concern, "I–I'm sorry..." She muttered, ashamed of herself for losing control so quickly.

Goku grinned encouragingly,"I don't blame you, Kagome," He said warmly, calmly stroking her arm, "It's a part of life – it's completely natural."

Kagome could only look away with embarrassment, her heated blood sated for the moment with the touching and the now gone tail, "Y-you..." She didn't even need to look at him to tell that he was aroused himself as she could just smell it.

"Don't worry about anything," Goku finally allowed himself to fall down on the bed, though it was beside Kagome rather than on top of her, "Just sleep it off and we'll start up our training again when you wake up."

"Kakarott," Kagome buried her face into his arm, lightly surprising Goku as he blinked in response, "You are the one I want," She admitted, though he couldn't see her face, "Not Vegeta or anyone else in the universe. No one but you."

Goku was stunned into silence because while he did know that he was the most important person to her (as she had admitted it before), but he didn't think she wanted him _this _much, "I'll do anything for you."

He would've said something, but she continued on before he could, "If you think you are being selfish – then let me be even more so. I can't let you go; I don't _want _to ever let you go," Goku was terribly uncomfortable to feel a light wetness against his arm because he certainly didn't want Kagome to cry, "It's low of me to ask since you just left your human mate, but..." Goku couldn't rip his eyes off of Kagome even if he tried when she lifted up her head to look at him, "If it's for you, then I will do anything! I want you to be my one and only mate..."

Goku swore he felt his heart stop beating at those particular words, "I don't care if you want another one of those human marriage things – I'll do it, for you. I don't care if you want one hundred children – for you, I'll give you them. I'll tear Cell a part for you. I'll turn against Vegeta for you. _Anything for you_."

"Kagome," Goku smiled softly, feeling that warm content sensation in his chest once more, "Thank you. And know that I'll do anything for you as well."

With that, the two Saiyans slowly drifted off into sleep...

~00~

_'I don't think I can do this!' _Krillin thought, peering around the cliff at No. 18 and No. 16 while the emergency shutdown remote that Bulma had built was clenched tightly in his hand, _'But I have to!' _He glanced over again, his cheeks heating up as he stared at the blonde Android, remembering that kiss she had given him on the cheek.

His eyes darted back to the battlefield, noticing that Vegeta had the upper-hand while Cell was obviously struggling to fight against the Super Saiyan.

"You're saying that if you achieve your perfect form, that you will beat me? Despite the gap between our powers?" Vegeta asked stoically, crossing his arms over his chest and looking darkly interested as Cell quickly confirmed his guess.

"You seem to be considering it," Cell smirked, trying to rile the Saiyan up, "How about it, Vegeta? Fighting is in your blood and I know you crave the strongest opponent possible! I am able to be that one, if you let me."

Vegeta stared impassively for a few moments, rather intrigued by the prospect.

Krillin quickly turned his eyes back to the Androids, his hands trembling as he struggled to just press the button to shut down No. 18 for good. His thumb rested on the button, though he couldn't bring himself to press it as that kiss she had gave him replayed over and over in his mind, _'Bulma-san, you went through all that trouble to make this for us! I'm sorry I can't use it...' _He dropped the remote in defeat, allowing it to hit the ground as the two Androids snapped their heads over to his direction at the noise.

"You...!" No. 18 widened her blue eyes, gasping lightly when she noticed the remote sitting on the ground by Krillin's feet, "That's...!" Her gasp turned loud when Krillin abruptly stepped on the remote, breaking it into pieces.

"You have to get away!" Krillin said quietly, staring into No. 18's surprised eyes, "And whatever you do, you can't be absorbed by Cell! Please!"

"Why would you break the controller?" No. 18 demanded, "That must have been your only chance to destroy me!"

"T-that's..." Krillin paused, not too sure how to answer her because he certainly wasn't going to admit that he was attracted to her. He took a quick glance over to the battle, widening his eyes when he noticed that both Vegeta and Cell were looking in their direction, "Oh, shit!"

Cell was gaping, "Android 18! I can become my perfect form, now!" He laughed maniacally, rushing over to where the two Androids were standing with Krillin.

"Oh?" Vegeta raised a brow, his smirk darkening, "The Androids were here all this time? How convenient." He didn't bother to stop Cell from his current task and instead, watched with sinister amusement.

"W-we have to go now!" Krillin said, seeing Cell closing in as he looked desperately to No. 18, "This is too dangerous!"

"Right!" No. 18 nodded, glancing back at her fellow damaged Android, "No. 16, let's go!"

"You two go. I'll be fine!" No. 16 stated, knowing he could barely move, let alone get away from Cell in his current state, "There's nothing more I can do to protect you."

No. 18 hesitated for a moment, though quickly followed his advice as she and Krillin attempted to escape, though a large Ki blast stopped them from doing so. They were both thrown back as Cell laughed victoriously, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said with evil intentions as he addressed No. 18, "Be a good girl and don't struggle much."

No. 18 took a step back, blinking in surprise when No. 16 stepped in front of her protectively, despite how damaged he was.

"Don't strain yourself, No. 16," Cell snickered, "You're only moments away from shutting down, aren't you?"

"What is Vegeta doing?" Krillin hissed under his breath, "Why is he just standing there? He can stop Cell right now!"

"What are you waiting for, Cell?" Vegeta snapped impatiently, "Hurry up and become this perfect form of yours!"

Both Krillin and No. 16 were easily brought down by Cell as No. 18 watched on in horror, "You miserable monster!" She screamed in fury, dishing out a few thousand punches, though only to be thrown back into the cliff behind her.

"Your resistance is futile!" Cell grinned horribly, amused by No. 18's antics as she attempted to push him away with a few of her Ki blasts. His tail lashed behind him, ready to absorb No. 18 and her power that would achieve him his perfect form, "I will savour you slowly!"

No. 18 put one last show of defiance, though she screamed when Cell stabbed her with his tail, absorbing her as she struggled desperately.

Vegeta, Krillin, and No. 16 all watched with varying emotions as the surrounding area was blinded with a bright light and the Earth seemed to tremble under their feet. The two latter watched in horror as Cell stepped out of light, revealing a much more human-like face and an astounding amount of Ki.

"W-we're done for...!"

~00~

"Kakarott," Kagome shook the slumbering Saiyan after a few moments of waking up. She frowned and pouted when he merely scratched his chest and snored loudly in response, "Wake up!" She shoved him a little harder, though it had no effect.

She crawled on his chest, staring at his peaceful face with amazement and awe, wondering how a Saiyan like him could even possibly exist. After a few minutes of silent staring, she leaned down to his ear, "If you don't get up now, I'll eat all the food." She said lowly, jumping back a bit when Goku immediately sat up straight at her words.

"Kagome!" Goku whined, looking much like a kicked puppy, though the expression turned much more serious a second later, "Are you feeling better?" He asked in concern, just realising that Kagome was sitting on top of him. He swallowed when he caught the faint scent of her heat and his body seemed to just automatically respond.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled brightly, "Thanks to you!" She said gratefully, leaning down to give Goku a quick squeeze. She looked away with embarrassment as he grinned up at her affectionately, stroking her long hair fondly as she pulled away, "We should really get back to training."

"Right," Goku nodded, patting his stomach as it rumbled loudly, "But first – let's eat, I'm starving!"

Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes though she couldn't help but smile at Goku's childish behaviour.

She wouldn't change him for the world...


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language) EDITED version

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Trunks cursed, staring with hard eyes at the door of the Room of Spirit and Time, "Cell has just powered up even more and Father doesn't stand a chance!"

"It won't be long now," Gohan tried to reassure himself and everyone else by attempting to remain calm and level-headed, "Dad and Kagome should be out any time now!" He glanced down to the floor, feeling his body tremble under the force of Cell's newly found energy.

"That isn't good enough!" Trunks snarled, clenching his fists as he glared at nothing in particular, "Cell's achieved his perfect form and we're just sitting here doing nothing!" He paced impatiently as Gohan watched helplessly.

"But there's... nothing we can do..." He pointed out quietly, feeling completely useless, "Right now – we don't stand a chance against Cell." He quickly glanced up again when he felt a surge of Ki swirl in front of him, "Trunks-san?" He watched as the future boy's hair stood up on end and shone a golden colour.

"I'm going!" Trunks stated in an no-argument tone, "I'm not going to just sit here and allow my Father to be killed!" With that, the half-breed Saiyan disappeared from his spot as Gohan and Bulma gasped.

"Trunks, don't go!" Bulma loudly sniffled, looking rather frightened at the thought of her son leaving to fight with that monster. Her arms tightened around her infant child as she looked helplessly at the ground with slight tears forming in her big blue eyes.

"Dad," Gohan whimpered, leaning forlornly against the door that contained his father and mentor, "Please, hurry up!"

~00~

_'This heat,' _Kagome thought with a frown, feeling the sweat lightly drip down the side of her face, _'It's lasting a longer than last time,' _She sighed, eyeing Goku as he preformed a set of practice moves over and over again in his Super Saiyan form_, 'And it's distracting me from doing my best...'_

"Kagome," Goku relaxed from his offensive stance, glancing curiously at the female, "Would you like to train with me?" He asked kindly, though his warm smile turned a bit concerned when she didn't answer him right away, "Are you still in pain?"

"Yes," Kagome shortly answered, rubbing at her stomach where she felt a pain that simply refused to die down, "It just doesn't seem to be letting up, even though you ripped off my tail." She said in frustration.

Goku looked away uncomfortably, not too sure what to do because he knew exactly what Kagome unconsciously craved, "Do you... want me to help again?" He asked hesitantly, feeling his face heat up when Kagome eyed him intently, "I don't mind if you don't." He added quickly, unable to meet her eyes with his own.

"I don't want to bother you anymore," Kagome said bluntly, completely oblivious to Goku's embarrassment at her forward words, "Despite what my body is telling me," She hummed thoughtfully, staring attentively at her fellow warrior, "I don't want to put you in another uncomfortable situation, anyhow." She sighed.

"U-uh, n-no!" Goku waved his arms around, "I-it's okay, really! I don't want you to feel pain if I can make it leave," He scratched his cheek demurely, "And, uhh – well..." He trailed off, unable to say the words out loud.

"Kakarott," Kagome blinked, able to smell the slightly heated scentl emitting from the armour-clad Saiyan, "Are you in pain?" She asked seriously, "I know it's my fault if you are."

"You don't need to worry about that," Goku laughed nervously, "I can't help it! Even when I was with Chichi – it's just been so long..." He stopped, feeling far too shamed to say anymore.

"You helped me," Kagome pointed out, slowly moving forward, "And I'll do anything for you. My scent is bothering you," She sighed heavily, "I want to repay you back for earlier."

"I-I think we need to focus on training," Goku slightly stammered, feeling that strange self-conscious feeling once again and he just wasn't completely sure why his heart was hammering in his chest, "We don't have that much longer to–!"

"Kakarott," Kagome smiled softly, "It's all right, you know. I'm not inexperienced and I'm willing to help you. Just let me help," She gently pleaded, "Don't worry about anything." She repeated his earlier words.

"I know," Goku swallowed roughly, "I know what your life must have been like before you met me, with my brother and Nappa all over you," His fingers shook, clenched, and unclenched, "You didn't have a choice, then. And Vegeta – I know he didn't do anything to help you. I-I don't want to be like him."

"Moron," Kagome fondly rolled her blue eyes, "You're right; I didn't have a choice back then," She said calmly, smiling encouragingly, "But this is my choice now. I'm willing to help you."

"Are you sure?" Goku asked carefully, tensing as he felt Kagome's arms wrap around his waist and she stepped closer to press her chest into his back, "This..." He swallowed again, shuddering lightly as Kagome's hand gingerly trailed up and down on his stomach, drawing untraceable patterns.

.

.

.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," Goku finally said after catching his breath, "I didn't want to force you to–" She sharply interrupted before he could even finish his sentence.

"I wasn't forced to do anything," Kagome sighed, "I wanted to do that for you."

Goku frowned lightly at her, "No, it's more than that," He said in low tones, "It's more than just that," He wanted to smile at her look of surprise, "You mean more to me than that. It'll be more than just meaningless sex – Chichi calls it 'making love'."

Kagome blinked, "That's an odd way to put it," She shrugged, wondering if she would ever understand Earthlings and their strange slang, "I've never heard such a term before."

"It doesn't surprise me," Goku sighed, frowning again when he thought about Kagome's past, "How Radditz and Nappa forced you, I guess you could never know anything other than rape and force," His fingers unconsciously clenched at the thought of her unwillingness, "I could never do that to you."

Kagome looked away with embarrassment, unsure how to respond because she even knew that she was rather awkward in these types of lovey-dovey situations. She, like Vegeta, preferred it to be just straight forward violence because she knew how to handle it.

This... she just didn't know what to do or say.

"Kagome," Goku smiled warmly, resting his hands on her shoulders and tightening them fondly, "I want you to kiss me."

And Kagome knew that kisses were a symbol of great affection between close ones and generally weren't practised among the Saiyan species.

She really had no idea how to even do it...

~00~

Vegeta smirk, arrogantly crossing his arms over his armoured chest, "It would appear that you are nothing special, even in this perfect form of yours." He eyed Cell, seeing that he had gotten a bit smaller with his transformation and even appeared more human-like.

"Well, then," Cell smirked back, flexing his arms and legs, "Would you like to assist me in warming up?" He asked in a seemingly polite tone.

"Very well," Vegeta agreed, "I'll destroy you during this 'warm-up' of yours," He stated haughtily, shifting into an offensive position, just as Cell did, "This won't take long."

The Saiyan prince widened his eyes slightly and barely managed to dodge the blow that Cell put out by flipping over the Android, "It would seem that your power-up was no exaggeration," He noted, seeing that Cell was much faster than before, "But it's still nothing!" He threw out a flurry of punches, his frustration beginning to well up as his enemy blocked each and every one of them.

Both Krillin and the damaged No. 16 could only watch helplessly as the two easily damaged the surroundings with their power; shattering the scenery like mere child's toys.

"Think you can run from me?" Vegeta growled, hitting Cell with numerous Ki blasts as he was enveloped in a fiery blast of smoke. He smirked darkly, sure that Cell had taken massive damage from his attack. However, his smirk vanished when the smoke did, revealing absolutely nothing in its wake.

"As I expect from you, Vegeta," Cell's voice sounded behind him, "That attack was excellent! It would have worked on anyone else." He taunted, staying on guard when Vegeta started to tremble in rage.

"Don't you take me lightly!" Vegeta snapped, releasing even more energy blasts faster than the human eye could see, "Take this!" Each blast hit Cell with perfect accuracy, though it seemed to have no real effect on the Android.

"Damn you!" Vegeta snapped, exploding in a rage of power, though losing sight of Cell in his temper. He glanced around, gasping in pain when he felt a leg strike him in the back. He instantly regained his footing, glaring hatefully at Cell, "You are no different than before! Show me this power of your perfect form!"

"Well, if you insist," Cell shrugged, reappearing behind Vegeta before he could even notice. His head barely moved as Vegeta slammed his boot into it, reacting instinctively before Cell could attack him, "Is this all you have?" He taunted, cracking his neck as Vegeta widened his eyes in shock, "Super Vegeta?"

_'I hit him right in his vital point,' _Vegeta thought, _'That kick had the power of my entire body behind it and yet it did nothing?' _He grit his teeth, _'Why didn't it do anything?'_

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Cell asked teasingly, "You should smile," He snickered, sending Vegeta through many layers of rocks with just one little kick and watching as the Saiyan landed roughly in a nearby lake, "This fight is becoming dull."

"C-Cell's too powerful," Krillin stammered, taking a step back from his place of view, "Even Vegeta stands no chance!" He stated fearfully, blinking and tensing when he felt another power come from the sky, "That's... Trunks!" He noted, spotting the half-breed coming towards them at an incredible speed while in his Super Saiyan form, "Has he already been in the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"Oh?" Cell would have raised a brow if he had one, eyeing Trunks when he landed protectively in front of Vegeta's fallen form, "Trunks, is it?" He smirked, "Perhaps you will give me more of a fight than Vegeta did. However, I grow bored with you all."

"Father!" Trunks called out in concern, looking behind him as Vegeta slowly crawled out from the water, "Are you all right?" He asked, watching as Vegeta shook the water from his golden hair.

"Don't you dare interfere," Vegeta snarled, glaring hatefully at his future son, "You fucking little brat!"

"Before we part ways, I must thank you, Vegeta," Cell said, "Your foolishness has allowed me to achieve my perfect form! Now, you will have the honour of dying by my hand!"

Vegeta struggled to his feet as Cell charged, though Trunks wouldn't have any of it, "I won't allow it!" The half-Saiyan shouted, rushing forwards to protect his father with everything he had, even though he knew he would not stand any chance against Cell if Vegeta couldn't. He gasped in pain, feeling Cell's arm snap through his armour like a knife through soft butter and ripping out his back.

"You scum," Cell sneered, enjoying the feel of Trunks' blood on his arm as he pulled his arm back out, ripping a few vital internal organs in the process, "Such a useless gesture."

Vegeta watched with shocked eyes as Trunks spat up blood, falling to the ground in what seemed like slow motion and finally landing in a heap. He gasped deeply, his chest heaving up and down a few times before it stopped completely.

Mirai Trunks was dead...

~00~

"N-no!" Gohan inhaled sharply, choking on the air as Trunks' Ki seemed to vanish from his senses, "Trunks-san!" He called out, trembling as tears formed in his eyes.

"What? W-what is it?" Bulma asked in a highly fearful tone, "D-don't tell me...!" She gasped, covering her mouth in horror as Gohan looked helplessly to the ground, not answering her, "N-no, it can't be!" She said desperately, squeezing Baby Trunks tightly and not hearing his pained cries, "I-it's just not possible...!"

"Dad!" Gohan pounded on the door to the Room of Spirit and Time with his fists until they bled, "Where are you? What are you doing?" He cried out, leaning his head feebly against the door while the tears dripped down his face and to the ground, "Kagome..." He whimpered.

He gasped when the door abruptly opened, pushing him back and causing him to fall to his behind on the harsh floor. He glanced up with wide eyes, seeing two pairs of boots step in front of him, "D-Dad! Kagome!" He sniffled in relief, trembling like a leaf as the two Saiyans smirked down at him, "Y-you're finally...!"

"Gohan!" Goku greeted warmly, "I'm sorry we took so long!" He stated apologetically, blinking when he noticed that there were tear tracks on his son's face, "What's wrong?"

Kagome's hand fell from her unconscious hold on her stomach as she looked up with widened blue eyes, not feeling something that she should, "Trunks! Why can't I feel Trunks' Ki?"

Gohan glanced away with glassy eyes, sniffling loudly as Goku, Kagome, and Bulma all inhaled sharply at his next words.

"He's dead. Cell killed him."


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"That fucking... IDIOT!" Vegeta snarled, looking at Trunks' dead body with a dark glare, "If I could not beat Cell, what makes you think a mere brat can?" He sneered, turning his nose up snootily, "What a waste."

"V-Vegeta?" Krillin stuttered, kneeling beside Trunks and placing his ear to the half-breed's chest. His expression turned a bit grim when he heard no pulse, "How can you say that? He's your son!" He frowned deeply, looking helplessly at his hand where a few Senzu Beans lay, _'It's no use! Only the Dragon Balls can help Trunks now!'_

"He was a disgrace to my royal bloodline," Vegeta said impassively, seemingly not affected negatively by Trunks' death, "He was a mere half-breed."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Krillin looked shocked at Vegeta's words, "You have to feel something for him!" He glanced up from Trunks, not noticing how the Shikon that dangled from a thin chain around Trunks' neck seemed to glow eerily.

"Nothing but contempt!" Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and moving his eyes back to Cell, who was watching their little 'conversation' with highly amused eyes, "Now, you...!" The Saiyan growled lowly, feeling his Ki rise angrily at the very sight of the perfect Cell.

"Oh?" Cell smirked, "Tell me, Vegeta – how does it feel to watch your only child to be killed right in front of you?" He snickered at the harsh glare he received in return, "Will you attempt to avenge Trunks?"

"I have no use for such things!" Vegeta spat, "The only thing that I will avenge is my pride by slaughtering you!"

_'You have to be kidding me!' _Krillin wanted to slap his own forehead at the Saiyan's foolish words. All of them knew that Vegeta stood no chance against Cell's perfect form. He blinked, catching a flash of darkened light from the corner of his eyes and he glanced down back to Trunks' body.

The sight had him falling to his rear and Krillin gasped in slight fear and slowly began to scramble away backwards from the fallen warrior, "W-what's going on?" His fearful voice caught the attention of both Vegeta and Cell, both of whom glanced upwards to see what had Krillin so frightened.

"What the fuck...?" Vegeta growled while Cell looked on in morbid curiosity as a black light shone from the jewel hanging around Trunks' neck, "What the hell did you do to the Brat, Human?" Vegeta demanded, though Krillin could only shake his head while gaping at Trunks.

Krillin had to bite his lip to keep himself from letting loose a scream when Trunks' moved into a position that would help him sit up, "H-he's still alive?" He whispered in disbelief, quite sure that Trunks had been dead, "B-but, how...?"

Trunks' lips upturned into a dark grin that looked completely out of place on the teen's face and Krillin could only shake when he pushed himself to sit up, "Well," The voice that came out of the half-breed's mouth was definitely _not _Trunks', "Isn't this an unexpected surprise?"

The silence was almost deafening when Trunks brought his hands up to his face and seemed to curiously observe them while flexing his fingers, "I see, now. This body is much stronger and sturdier than the body Naraku gave me." The being that was _not _Trunks let out a full-out laugh that sent chills down Krillin's spine.

"W-who are you?" Krillin demanded fearfully, unconsciously shivering when Trunks' eyes moved to look at his own. He noticed that his eye colour changed from a sky blue to a blood red and that he now had a single jagged black stripe lining each cheek, "A-and where's Trunks?"

"Trunks, huh?" The being smirked, glancing down at his new body, "Is that the name of this boy?" He eyed Krillin, darkly satisfied when the human let out a small noise of fear and scrambled even further away.

"Who the fuck are you?" Vegeta snapped, not sure what was going on. Cell also looked on, a bit intrigued by this unexpected turn of events. It was a little more amusing than kicking the crap out of Vegeta anyway.

The being glanced away from Krillin, much to his relief, and towards Vegeta and Cell and he smirked sadistically, revealing long fangs that reached past his lips.

"My name is Magatsuhi."

~00~

"Trunks is dead?" Bulma said hoarsely, covering her mouth with her hand in horror, "My baby is dead?" She shrieked, tears streaming from her large blue eyes and down her cheeks to hit Baby Trunks on the top of his head.

Gohan glanced down gloomily, slowly nodding his head while Goku and Kagome looked sharply towards him. He winced at Bulma's all-out wails, feeling a guilt that he should not be feeling.

Goku frowned, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular, "Bulma," He suddenly said in a commanding voice, instantly gaining his childhood friend's attention, "You need to calm down. Trunks can be revived by the Dragon Balls." He said encouragingly, patting the blue-haired woman on her shoulder in a soothing motion.

"B-but..." Bulma sniffled weakly, quickly wiping away her tears while unconsciously clutching Baby Trunks tighter in her arms.

Kagome stared at one spot, focusing her senses on something strange, "Kakarott," She glanced up, seeing Goku blink curiously, "Do you feel that? It feels... very strange." Kagome looked a bit confused, not too sure what to think about the foreign Ki she was sensing.

"Hmm," Goku closed his eyes, opening them when he felt the same thing that Kagome did, "Woah! You're right, that _is _strange!" He stated with slight surprise, "I've never felt anything like it!"

Gohan stayed silent, also sensing the strange energy, but having nothing to add. Just as his father said, he had never felt anything so weird before.

"Should we go down there?" Kagome asked cautiously, "I can still sense Cell's Ki under that strange energy. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance against him." She pointed out quietly.

"Yeah," Goku slowly agreed, "Just to see what is going on," He turned around, eyeing Gohan with serious eyes, "Son, you need to stay here," He said, his frown deepened just as Gohan looked like he was going to interrupt, "Just a little longer. And then you can go into the Room of Spirit and Time."

_'With who?' _Gohan thought and he was about to ask it when Goku and Kagome raised their fingers to their foreheads, concentrating on their allies' Ki and disappearing instantly.

He could only hope that they didn't die like Trunks did...

~00~

"M-Magatsuhi?" Krillin stammered, making sure he was far away from the malevolent being as he possibly could be.

"Don't make me repeat myself, little man," Magatsuhi smirked, satisfied at Krillin's obvious fear of his presence, "I know you heard me. My name is Magatsuhi."

"I don't give a flying fuck about your name," Vegeta snarled, his stance unknowingly shifting into something more defensive as he faced the unknown new enemy, "Where the hell did you come from? And why have you taken the Brat's body?"

Magatsuhi glanced at Vegeta as if he were a mere speck of dirt underneath his boot, "Do you long for your son back, Saiyan Prince?" He asked in a mocking tone, effectively riling up the warrior, "I'm afraid that cannot happen. He is dead."

Magatsuhi's red eyes then turned onto the intrigued Cell's, "So, _this _is the one Kagome is making a big fuss about?" He sneered, catching Vegeta's attention at the mention of Kagome's name, "So much that she would train in that hell room for a year?"

"How do you know the woman?" Vegeta demanded, "She has never mentioned knowing any 'Magatsuhi' to me before!"

Magatsuhi completely ignored Vegeta, not bothering to answer him as he and Cell eyed each other down, "Kagome has become pathetic if she is unable to beat one such as you," He sneered, shaking his head with a mocking expression, "Even if she is physically stronger now."

"I sense you have an incredible power," Cell observed easily, "I am pleased. I need a challenge to test my ultimate strength." He smirked confidently.

Magatsuhi narrowed his red eyes, "What makes you think you are worthy to fight me?" He asked with disdain, surprising Cell with his condemning words, "There is only one person in this world who can defeat me and that would be Kagome."

"What?" Cell narrowed his eyes, not looking so amused anymore as Magatsuhi's total dismissal of his perfected form, "You are not serious, are you?" The Android asked, "That tiny slip of a girl?" He took a step back in shock, feeling Magatsuhi's fingers touch his cold cheek before he could even noticed that the demon had moved, _'He's... fast!'_

"I may not like her," Magatsuhi lazily admitted and Cell let out a noise of surprise when his hand clenched viciously underneath his chin and around his jaw, digging in deeply and actually causing a purple blood-like liquid to seep out and coat his sharp claws, "But someone as pathetic as you will not disrespect her in front of me." He growled savagely.

Vegeta, Krillin, and the damaged No. 16 all watched in shocked awe as this unknown being actually _scolded _Cell for talking down about Kagome.

Cell wretched his face free from Magatsuhi's claws, almost ripping out the entirety of his lower face, "What are you?" The Android snapped, feeling his face regenerate because of Piccolo's cells.

Magatsuhi snorted, looking away with disinterest from Cell and glancing to another empty spot that had the others all confused, "It looks like she's finally here."

Vegeta, Krillin, No. 16, and Cell all looked a bit startled when Magatsuhi's words came true as Goku and Kagome instantly appeared in the spot that he was looking at.

"G-Goku...!" Krillin weakly stated the obvious, falling to his knees when his best friend looked around curiously.

"What's going on?" Goku asked with puzzlement, scratching his head and focusing his eyes onto each warrior that was standing in the surroundings. However, his eyes widened quite comically when he noticed that Trunks was looking at them expectantly, "Trunks? You're still alive?"

Kagome all-right stared at Trunks, sensing something very wrong, "That's not Trunks, Kakarott." She said quietly, unsure of the mixed emotions she was feeling.

"Huh?" Goku blinked, looking down at the shorter Saiyan, "What are you talking about, Kagome? That's Trunks... I think?" He frowned slowly, tensing when he felt a very different Ki than Trunks' emitting from the half-breed's body.

"Kagome's right, _Kakarott_," Magatsuhi said his Saiyan name mockingly, "I am not Trunks," He confirmed, startling both Saiyans when he appeared in front of them without even looking like he had moved, "Leave." He stated coldly to Goku, blowing away the warrior with a mere rise of his impressive Ki.

Goku instantly regained his footing, looking concerned when Magatsuhi glanced down at Kagome with morbid curiosity. However, he did not rush in to attack because he did not have any killing intent towards Kagome.

"You...!" Kagome glared up at Magatsuhi and clenched her fists in order to hold herself back from attacking him as he invaded her personal space, "You're the one who..."

"Why did you become so pathetic, Kagome?" Magatsuhi sneered, abruptly grabbing a lock of Kagome's and tugging it maliciously, "You may have gotten your wish to be physically stronger, but is it worth it to be separated from that miserable Inuyasha for eternity?" His smirk widened when he noticed the familiar and fiery defiance blazing in Kagome's blue eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kagome said calmly, slapping Magatsuhi's hand away from her long hair and ignoring the pain that throbbed in her scalp, "I have no clue who this 'Inuyasha' is." However, a blend of gold and silver and red all flashed into her mind as soon as she said that name.

Magatsuhi raised a lavender brow and he scoffed at the female Saiyan, "And to think I was defeated by you," He said with disdain, glancing at Goku out of the corners of his reddened eyes, "It seems that you have somehow altered your continual punishment."

Kagome looked completely baffled by his words, as did Goku and Krillin. The others merely did not let their confusion show externally on their faces, "What does that mean?" She asked cautiously.

Kagome could only tense in shock when Magatsuhi placed his clawed hand on her stomach and leaned down to breathe heavily in her ear, "Isn't _this _what you wished for more than anything?" He whispered heatedly, "The very thing that Inuyasha could _not _give you?"

Magatsuhi quickly jumped out of Kagome's reach as she went to slam her fist into his face, snarling loudly while an golden-hued aura of pure raw energy surrounded her small form, "Whoever you are, get out of Trunks' body now!" She demanded in a cold icy voice.

"He is dead," Magatsuhi simply said, "Why put this body to waste when I can use it?"

Cell frowned, a bit angry that all the attention was on this stranger when it should be placed upon him and his perfect form, "I was disappointed by both Vegeta and Trunks," He suddenly said, gaining all the attention back to himself as he eyed Magatsuhi, "However, you may be able to give me the challenge that I am searching for."

Magatsuhi wrinkled his nose at the very idea, as if Cell wasn't even worth his notice, "Kagome, you're losing to an Artificial Human and not to a demon?" He asked, his arm already around Cell's shoulder before anyone could see him move, "First, that Frieza and now this?" He smirked as Cell seemed to freeze at his touch, "I'm so disappointed in you."

"W-what the hell...?" Krillin whimpered, gasping deeply in shock when long thick appendages, that suspiciously looked like slimy brown tentacles, burst out from the back of Trunks' body and wrapped tightly around Cell's limbs.

"W-what is that?" Goku looked a bit disturbed as did Kagome and even Vegeta. Krillin looked as if he were on the verge of passing out.

"What are you doing?" Cell roared, struggling to get free from the tentacles, but to no avail, "My perfect form will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

Magatsuhi ignored Cell for now and turned back to glance at Goku, "As of now, you nor anybody else is strong enough to defeat me or Cell," He said casually, the extra appendages slowly retracting back into his body while they held their grip on Cell, "If given more time, I suppose all of you can get stronger in that hell room."

The Saiyans, Krillin, and even No. 16 were all absolutely speechless as Magatsuhi's form began to glow with Ki and Cell's screams abruptly stopped when his body completely disappeared into Magatsuhi's body. They all looked on in disgust as Trunks' appearance began to shift and change; turning into something that looked more of a hybrid of both Trunks and Cell.

"In that case," Magatsuhi purred darkly, glancing down at his green-tinged fingers, "I will hold a Martial Arts Tournament," He laughed loudly at the dumbfounded expressions, "I'll hold it in ten days from now!"

"A Martial Arts... Tournament?" Goku repeated dumbly, taking a step back at the raw power that the Trunks/Magatsuhi/Cell hybrid form possessed.

"My chance has come again!" Magatsuhi threw back his head and let loose a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down all their spines, "But, first – I want entertainment! Get strong," He smirked sadistically, eyeing Kagome in particular, "And see if you can stop me again!"

"A Tournament?" Goku gasped, "You mean, like the Tenkaichi Tournament?"

"Call it what you will," Magatsuhi said without care, "I will be your only opponent and the fights will be one-on-one. If I win, then the next person will fight me until you all drop like flies! Bring any number of people that you like – your advantage will be that much greater if you do!" He grinned malevolently, "I will let you know of the minor details in a short while. You might want to prepare yourselves a whole lot of those Senzu Beans or whatever!"

"What's your purpose behind all of this?" Goku asked, seeing that Magatsuhi was about ready to take off, "What's your ultimate goal?"

Magatsuhi snorted, rolling his eyes, "I would like to plunge the world into an inescapable terror. That is my only purpose to exist – to see the fear in all your eyes." He greedily licked his lips at the thought and all of the warriors could only watch with wide eyes as Magatsuhi took to the skies, though he stopped before he left for good to glance down at Kagome with a sadistic smirk.

"And, please," His voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Little Miko – be careful. After all, you wouldn't want to harm the baby inside of you, now would you?"

With that, Magatsuhi was gone and all eyes turned to Kagome with shock, including Goku's, as she put a hand protectively over her stomach.

"Y-you're... PREGNANT?"

* * *

Well, since reviews are falling pretty heavily, so is my motivation to write this... please, do kindly review and chapters should come out a little faster!


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"You're... PREGNANT?"

Kagome glanced towards the ground, unable to meet anyone's eyes, especially that of Goku's. Her hand clenched around her stomach and she stayed silent as Krillin looked back and forth between her and Goku with a bewildered expression.

"Pregnant?" Krillin gasped, "T-then, that means... you and... you – did... _that _in the Room of Spirit and Time?" His face flushed slightly at the thought and he shivered when he heard a low growl coming from the direction that Vegeta was standing in.

Goku scratched his cheek while looking a bit embarrassed, "Yeah," He said quietly, "We did do... _that_. It just kinda... happened?" He shrugged, though he quickly glanced back at Kagome with concern quite obviously plastered all over his face, "Are you really pregnant? I thought you were out of heat when... well, you know. Isn't still too early to tell?"

"I _was _finished with my heat cycle," Kagome muttered, finally glancing up at Goku with her blue eyes, "But you were in your Super Saiyan form when we mated, so that might have been enough to stimulate me into ovulating, even though my cycle had ended," She sighed, a bit afraid to find what Goku would really think of her now that she was carrying his second child, "And we were in that room where time goes much faster, remember? I'm probably already five weeks along."

"So, you're... really going to have a baby?" Goku looked completely astounded as he blinked rapidly to try and process the rather surprising and shocking information, "_My _baby?"

Krillin gaped unattractively at the two, feeling rather uncomfortable in the awkward silence that ensued, "Well, old buddy," He patted Goku's arm roughly, trying to lighten up the mood, "It looks like you're going to be a Daddy again!" He laughed weakly, tensing when a vicious growl released from Vegeta.

"You actually fucked with the Clown?" Vegeta stepped forward, glaring harshly at Kagome, "And yet you have refused me – your Prince?" Electrified energy was sparking off his body in waves of rage and anger.

Kagome frowned darkly as she curled her lip, "My loyalty to you is over," She declared, "You no longer have any hold over me anymore."

It was Goku who caught Vegeta's hand before he could strike Kagome with his clenched fist, "Vegeta!" He snarled angrily, "What are you doing?" Goku growled, standing protectively in front of Kagome as she tried to recover from the abrupt attack from Vegeta.

"You're pathetic," Vegeta snapped, glaring viciously at Kagome, "The both of you!" He wretched his arm free of Goku's hold and took off without another word.

"Well, guess he doesn't approve," Krillin sighed, giving an encouraging grin towards the two Saiyans, "I have to admit that it's all pretty sudden, but you two make a cute couple!" He snickered, though he felt a little sorry for Chichi.

Goku rubbed his nose sheepishly, though he turned back to Kagome when she stayed utterly silent, "Kagome?" He asked with worry, "Are you okay?" He stroked her shoulder in a soothing manner.

"I'm fine," She breathed out heavily, "But if we have to fight Magatsuhi in ten days, then I don't think I can," She admitted, patting her stomach, "I don't want to put the baby in harm's way."

"You might not have to," Krillin suddenly spoke up, grinning widely, "You're already five weeks along because you were in the Room of Spirit and Time, right? But it has only been a day for us, so if you go in the room again – then you can just wait out the pregnancy in there, can't you?"

"That's a great idea!" Goku looked rather excited as he turned to Kagome to see her reaction, "And since Gohan still needs to go in there, you can go in there and teach him!"

Kagome looked a little reluctant, "You're sure?" She asked quietly, "You don't want to go in there with Gohan yourself?"

"Nah, I'm good!" Goku waved it off casually, "Besides, you're a lot stronger than me mentally. I don't think I can handle another year in there." He shuddered.

"Won't this news be surprising to everyone?" Krillin muttered under his breath, glancing upwards when Goku put a hand on his shoulder, "About the baby and Magatsuhi."

"We're going to use Instant Transmission." Goku explained, placing his fingers on his forehead and focusing on Gohan's Ki as Kagome did the same

As Krillin cried out in surprise from the unexpected and rapid movement of Instant Transmission, the three warriors disappeared from their previous spot.

~00~

"You're back, Dad!" Gohan said in relief, smiling widely at the sight of the two Saiyans and Krillin, "And you're not hurt!" His smile immediately dimmed when he noticed the grim expressions on their faces.

"Trunks? What about Trunks?" Bulma desperately tugged on Goku's arm, "Is he okay?" She sniffled when Goku stayed silent while glaring down at the floor.

"I know everything," Piccolo said calmly as he stepped up to Goku, "About Trunks, Magatsuhi, the Tournament, and even the child," The Namekian narrowed his eyes, "What do you plan on doing, Goku?"

"Well," Goku said just as calmly, "I plan on sending Gohan and Kagome into the Room of Spirit and Time for a day. Whether you or Vegeta want to go into the room is completely up to you. We have ten days until the Tournament."

"What?" Gohan blinked, looking a bit depressed, "But, that means Trunks really is dead?" He sighed when Goku nodded grimly.

"Tournament?" Bulma asked, sounding pretty frustrated, "What do you mean, 'Tournament'?" She growled impressively for a human, "Somebody tell me what's going on!"

"Piccolo, do you mind?" Goku asked quietly as the Namekian nodded and sighed, "I need to talk to Gohan and Kagome." He gestured for the two to follow him, which they did so quickly.

"Gohan," Goku started warmly, leaning down to his son's height and putting his hands on his shoulders, "When you go into the Room of Spirit and Time, I want you to aim for one thing and one thing only," He smirked, "Become a Super Saiyan, no matter what it takes."

The warrior stood back up to his regular height, turning to Kagome and lowering his voice so no one else would hear him, "Kagome, I know you'll take good care of Gohan, but don't push yourself too hard, okay?" She tensed when he put a hand over her stomach, stroking it affectionately, "It was a surprise to me, but I want this baby."

Kagome glanced up, unsure what to say because of the lump forming in her throat, "Stay in the room until you're sure that you are going to have the baby. I'm pretty sure neither you or Gohan knows how to deliver one." His grin became a bit goofy and Kagome could only roll her eyes fondly.

"Thanks, Kakarott," She muttered, feeling her face flush hotly when Goku flashed her a warm grin, "I promise that I will help Gohan achieve Super Saiyan status." She said with determination, her lips upturning into a smirk.

"I know you will," Goku nodded, leading Kagome and Gohan to the door to the Room of Spirit and Time, "Go in and become strong, Gohan." He encouraged as Mister Popo opened the door and gestured for them to step in.

"I will, Dad!" Gohan said determinedly, rushing in ahead of Kagome as she leisurely walked in, though gave one last look back to Goku.

Goku smirked, calling out before Gohan couldn't hear him anymore, "Gohan, take care of Kagome and your little brother!"

His smirk didn't waver as Gohan stopped in shock and looked back just before the door to the room closed behind him...

~00~

_'I see that Kagome has finally went into the hell room,' _Magatsuhi thought with a smirk, looking down at the large building with cruel eyes, _'A broadcasting station. I suppose I can use that to get across the rest of the details for my Tournament to those fools.'_

He flew down, not bothering to stop as he simply smashed through the walls and enjoyed the horrified screams of the building's employees. He stopped, glancing down at two shivering women, "On which floor are you airing the programs that are being broadcast all over the Earth?"

"O-on the top floor, s-studio B..." A blonde woman answered hesitantly, shaking violently as she hugged her fellow employee in complete terror.

Magatsuhi grinned darkly, revealing sharp fangs as he gave a mocking wave of thanks. He slammed through the floor, ready to tell the world of his evil plans.

~00~

At Capsule Corporation, Muten Roshi practically drooled as he watched his favourite program of woman in skimpy leotards exercise while certain parts bounced enticingly. He was so into the show that he didn't even hear Bulma's screeching voice behind him.

"What?" Bulma shrieked, looking horrified as she stared at Piccolo, "You're saying my Trunks is possessed by some... some _demon_?"

Piccolo closed his eyes, trying to ward off the on-coming headache that Bulma's high-pitched voice was starting to cause. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when Roshi made a loud noise of annoyance, causing them both to glance over to him.

They all widened their eyes, seeing Magatsuhi on the TV, "Good morning, humans of the world," He grinned, "Now, for a moment, I have decided to invade your program for a moment to give you some important details. I have news that will excite your petty little lives – my name is Magatsuhi. Most of you must be aware of those who mysteriously disappeared in Gingertown and other such cities."

Krillin grit his teeth, "He's already announcing the Tournament to everyone!"

"The monster responsible for that is Cell – however, I have absorbed Cell into my body. I don't expect you pathetic humans to understand what I am telling you, but I will tell you that I am holding a Martial Arts Tournament, which I will call the 'Cell Games' in honour of him," Anyone could tell that Magatsuhi's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "The location will be due northwest of the metropolis, at 28-KS-5. I have prepared the arena there."

Up at Kami's lookout, Goku stared expectantly at Piccolo as the Namekian listened in closely, "What's he saying?" He asked quietly, though Piccolo merely stayed silent.

"Anybody and everybody can enter. An unlimited amount of fighters are allowed to challenge me. In fact, the more that enter will give you an advantage. The rules will be the same as in the Tenkaichi Tournament. If all the challengers lose or are killed by me, then I will slaughter every single living thing in the world. I will not spare anyone and I _will _enjoy the terror on your faces when I rip each and every one of a part."

"He's a monster! Even worse than Cell!" Krillin gasped, looking rather disturbed by Magatsuhi's face. He glanced over to his side, seeing that Bulma was as pale as a ghost and that her eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, _'I don't blame her – seeing Trunks like that...' _Krillin thought grimly.

The broadcast ended with Magatsuhi completely destroying the building just to create fear and panic.

"H-how are we going to beat a guy like that?" Yamcha asked, "Both Vegeta and Trunks were nothing compared to him! And Goku–!"

At Kami's lookout, Goku paced impatiently as Piccolo glared at the ground while they waited for Gohan and Kagome to come out of the room – though that was still many hours away.

The orange-clad warrior glanced up, sensing a very familiar energy, "Vegeta." He greeted neutrally, watching as the other Saiyan landed in front of him. He wasn't acting his usual friendly self because he remembered that Vegeta had tried to strike Kagome not too long ago.

"Kagome is in the room?" Vegeta asked bluntly, not going for niceties as he glanced around, "Along with your half-breed son?"

"Yeah," Goku nodded, "We thought it would be better if Kagome goes through the rest of her pregnancy in the Room of Spirit and Time so the baby won't be in any danger–"

Vegeta abruptly cut Goku off by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to his height, "Listen closely, Kakarott," He said lowly and dangerously, "Kagome may be having your brat, but that woman still belongs to me."

Goku frowned deeply, ripping his shirt out of Vegeta's grip, "No, she doesn't," He disagreed quickly, "Kagome isn't just a possession. She belongs to no one but herself and she has the right to give herself to anyone she wishes," The Saiyan narrowed his eyes, "She chose me."

Goku didn't even bother to try and block the harsh punch that Vegeta slammed into his cheek, "Deny it all you want," He murmured, rubbing the tender area on his cheek, "But she chose me."

Vegeta gave one last snarl, stalking away with heavy footsteps to lean against some wall as he started to mediate while he waited for his next turn in the Room of Spirit and Time.

_'Kagome,' _Goku sighed, glancing at the door, _'I hope you, the baby, and Gohan are doing all right...'_

~00~

"The key to becoming a Super Saiyan is anger," Kagome advised, "Get angry," She suggested, narrowing her eyes when Gohan only looked away from her face uncomfortably, "What's wrong?" She sighed.

"Are... are you...?" Gohan timidly asked, "Is what Dad said before true?" He barely managed to make eye contact with the female Saiyan, "Am I... really going to be a big brother?"

Kagome rubbed at her temples, "Yes," She said bluntly, not one to lie about such important things, "I am pregnant. This child will be your half-sibling." Her fingers curled around her stomach unconsciously.

Gohan looked unsure what to think, "I knew that Dad really liked you," He thought out loud, "But what about Mom?" He glanced up when Kagome bent down to his height and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not trying to replace your Mother," Kagome stated, "No one can do that. But," She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and tried to think of what to say next, "Your Father and Mother do love each other, just not in the way humans do when they marry each other. They weren't compatible in... _that _way." She knew her words were very awkward, but she hoped Gohan was a smart enough kid to understand what she was trying to get across.

"I know," Gohan confessed, "Mom was always yelling at Dad and I've never really seen them act really affectionate with each other," He sighed, "But you and Dad...? Are you together?" He asked cautiously, unsure if this was a sore subject or not with Kagome.

Kagome blinked, looking a little taken back by the innocent question, "Well, I suppose not officially," She said slowly, "But he seemed quite excited about having this kid with me," She shrugged, but more importantly, she needed Gohan's opinion on this matter, "How do you feel about it, Brat?"

Gohan glanced down with embarrassment as he scratched at his cheek in a manner very similar to that of his father, "Well, I kinda like the idea of being a big brother." He said shyly, giving a small smile when Kagome ruffled his long hair.

"Enough talk," She suddenly said, standing up to her full height, "We need to train. You have to become a Super Saiyan if we want even the smallest chance against Magatsuhi." She looked down at Gohan curiously, tilting her head slightly while playing with the ends of his growing ruffled black hair.

"But first, I should cut your hair a bit. You're starting to look way too much like your bastard Uncle Radditz." Gohan merely blinked in an innocent way, knowing he needed a haircut anyway.

And from what he could vaguely remember about Radditz, he was sure he didn't want to be like his Uncle in any way...

* * *

Well, your reviews inspired such a quick update! Leave a review and you might get another quick one!


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome(Vegeta)

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"How do I get angry?" Gohan looked rather confused, "I don't know how." He confessed and it was Kagome who looked befuddled after his words.

She rubbed at her temples, sighing to let out a breath of frustration, but she knew Gohan was a gentle child at heart, "Loss, I suppose," She pondered out loud, looking at nothing in particular as she thought back to how she became a Super Saiyan; about how Vegeta had died at Frieza's hand, "Think about going against Frieza again. Only this time – you're the only survivor. Me, your Father, Kuririn, and Buruma are all dead."

Gohan nodded, closing his eyes and Kagome noticed that he began to tremble after a few moments of complete silence. She watched intently, smiling confidently when she noticed the flickering of a golden aura shining around the half-breed, "A little more." She mumbled, feeling Gohan's Ki rise abruptly before it dropped like a stone in the water.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gohan immediately apologised with a breathless pant after falling to his knees, " But I-I don't think I can do it!" He didn't dare look into his mentor's eyes because he was frightened he would find disappointment.

He stiffened when he felt a hand rest gently upon his newly-cut hair, "Enough," Kagome said calmly, though sternly, "You're doing fine. There's no need to doubt yourself," She smirked as Gohan looked up at her with shock and surprise, "After all, you are much younger than your Father, Vegeta, and myself and you are already on the verge of turning Super Saiyan. It's impressive," She praised, feeling warm on the inside when she noticed that Gohan was beaming up at her, "You need to keep trying."

"Yeah!" Gohan quickly jumped to his feet with new inspiration from Kagome's words, closing his black eyes to concentrate once more.

Kagome watched approvingly, narrowing her eyes as she glanced back to the door, _'I wonder how long it's been...' _She wondered if Goku was confronting or even fighting Cell, _'He better be okay,' _She frowned, rubbing at her stomach, _'This child does need a father.'_

However, despite all of that, she was more than sure that Gohan would achieve Super Saiyan status within the week...

~00~

"Oh, wow! I haven't had a decent meal for a while!" Goku cheerfully said while chunks of unchewed food flew from his mouth, "Both Kagome and I can't cook to save our lives!" He didn't notice the disgusted looks on Vegeta and Piccolo's faces as he spoke while chewing, "Thanks a lot, Mister Popo!"

Mister Popo nodded hesitantly, still not used to Goku's eating habits despite knowing him for many years, "Mister Popo, you haven't thrown out my Gi, have you?" The Saiyan gestured down to his tattered clothing. He quickly changed into his favourite orange-and-blue clothes when Mister Popo gave them to him. He glanced up, raising a brow when he noticed Vegeta walking up to him, "You cannot beat Cell in this form?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No, probably not," Goku admitted, scratching at his cheek, "He has the power of Cell, Trunks, and Magatsuhi all put together."

"Then use the Room of Spirit and Time again," Piccolo insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, "There is still plenty of time left. We're just making the order now. I will go in after Gohan and Kagome come out, and then Vegeta will go in."

"Nah!" Goku denied the offer once more, "I really don't think I can take it!" He grinned while waving it off as if it were no big deal, "It really takes a toll on your mind! Besides, we have ten whole days! I'm sure I can get some good training out here!"

"This Tournament of his will be completely useless once I go in again," Vegeta murmured arrogantly, "No one will be able to match up against me."

"You're a fool!" Piccolo snapped, "Are you really so mentally weak that you cannot stand the room _that _much?"

"It's not really training," Goku said casually, "Not even if you force your body to tolerate it. But I have no objections if you two want to go in there. There's always room for improvement."

Vegeta immediately glared, "I don't like what you just said," He growled, "It seems that you are implying that you are stronger than me."

"Yeah," Goku grinned, not sensing Vegeta's anger, "Much more stronger!" He turned to Piccolo, "Alert me when Kagome comes back out. I'm gonna go train some more!" He said, getting a reluctant nod from the Namekian while Vegeta glared, muttering a curse under his breath as Goku left Kami's lookout.

"Bastard."

~00~

_Some Time Later_

"Gohan, you've improved so drastically that I think you might even be stronger than your Father!" Kagome praised, panting harshly as sweat dripped down her pale face, "I'm sorry I can't be a better sparing partner, but..."

"Are you tired?" Gohan asked anxiously, powering down from his Super Saiyan form that he had achieved some time ago, "You really shouldn't strain yourself!" He eyed Kagome's stomach worriedly, knowing she wasn't too far from giving birth to his baby brother.

Kagome looked slightly offended, "Our bodies are build to endure, even during pregnancy," She huffed lightly, clenching her fingers around her showing stomach, "My only other concern is how much stronger _you _are getting."

Gohan flushed, looking a bit bashful, "How long do you think...?" He asked timidly, gesturing to her stomach, "I know that human women are pregnant for nine months. How long are Saiyan females pregnant for?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, trying to calculate how much time had already passed for them in the Room of Spirit and Time and what that would add to in the outside realm, "About ten months, so, honestly, it could be–"

"L-like right now?" Gohan asked weakly, pointing at her legs, "I-I think your water just broke!" He panicked, seeing liquid slide down Kagome as she looked down in shock, "W-what do I do?"

Kagome grit her teeth, not expecting to go into labour so soon, "Gohan, just calm down!" She ordered, seeing the child was about to go into hysterics, "I need to leave the room. Neither of us know how to deliver a kid," Gohan nodded quickly, ready to assist Kagome, though he stopped when she spoke up again, "Gohan, I want you to stay in here," She said warmly, smiling a bit at his look of confusion, "A full year hasn't passed yet. You still have a few months left and those days could make all the difference in this fight with Magatsuhi."

"But..." Gohan weakly protested, though Kagome would not have any of it.

"I believe that you will be the one to defeat Magatsuhi," Kagome said confidently, her fingers tightening when Gohan stared at her blankly, "Don't worry about me and just finish your training."

"...Okay..." He nodded reluctantly, watching anxiously as Kagome quickly moved to the exit of the room, "Please, be careful!" He called out, receiving another smirk from the female Saiyan as she gave him one last look over her shoulder.

She truly did believe in her words...

~00~

Magatsuhi glanced up from his newly-build tournament arena with his red eyes, his smirk darkening into something sinister and quite sadistic, _'Kagome has come out of that hell room,' _He licked his lips in a show of blood lust, "And that could be for only one reason since it has a full Earth day..." His sharp fangs slid over his lips and he quickly took into the air, sensing that another one with powerful Ki was doing the exact same, _'Kagome's mate, I presume?' _He wondered, though he didn't particularly care.

He had a birth to witness...

~00~

"Kagome!" Piccolo jumped from his meditative state when the door to the Room of Spirit and Time abruptly slammed opened and a small figure stumbled out, "Are you–? He immediately halted in his words when he noticed the liquid that drenched her skirt and legs.

"–Going into labour?" Kagome finished for him as slight pained expression overtook her face, "Yes, I am," She almost wanted to burst out laughing at the look of Piccolo's face and how pale it turned from the normally vibrant green colour, "Yeah, I didn't think you were an expert, either."

Vegeta glared at the girl from the corner of his eyes, completely unwilling to have any hand in this because this was Kakarott's child (which should have been HIS) and therefore, had no real concerns for the baby because he knew Kagome would survive the labour process.

"I would advise you to go to–" Tien began to say something, though it was interrupted with a blur of orange, "Goku!"

"You're here quickly," Kagome panted, her body was feeling all achy and she knew that her contractions were about to start, "So, what do we do here for now–?" She blinked in surprise when Goku immediately lifted her in arms bridal-style.

"I'm going to Bulma's place," Goku stated, giving them all a bright smile that held the glow of a father. "I'm sure she knows what's going on, with her having Baby Trunks and all," His grin lessened when he glanced down at the woman leaning against his chest, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Just go." It only took on glare for Goku to shudder and wave to his fellow warriors using the Instant Transmission technique to get to Capsule Corporation.

"Goku-kun!" Bulma immediately stood up from her research to fix the damage to No. 16 as the orange-clad warrior seemed to appear out of no where in her work room, "What are you doing–?" She snapped, though stopped herself when she noticed Kagome and how she was clutching at her stomach, "Oh, Kagome, you're in labour!"

"Yeah, and none of us really know what to do..." Goku laughed weakly and nervously while Bulma give him a death glare.

"Come, follow me," Bulma said curtly, quickly running out of her room and towards the medical department of her corporation, "Put Kagome down here." She gestured to a bed and Goku gently placed the now-sweating Kagome comfortably on the bed.

He turned back to Bulma, about to ask her question when she abruptly shoved him out of the room, "Bulma!" He turned around, earning another glare from the blue-haired woman before the door slammed shut in his face.

"Wait out there, Goku-kun!" He heard Bulma's voice shout from the other side of the door and the rustling of other people, probably some medical people, he assumed. He stood worriedly at the door, trying to listen to understand the situation.

It wasn't too much longer that he heard Kagome's loud and pained moans and screams. He could also hear Bulma's and another woman's encouraging voices, "You're doing great, Kagome! Now, come on – just another push! You can do it!"

Goku paced back and forth impatiently, wanting to go in there and began doing pushups and handstands to get him mind a little distracted.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH! IT HURTS!" Kagome bit her lip until it bled and she clawed at her sheets as the doctor put a sheet over her legs for privacy and had her to spread them while watching the progress of the birth, "OOOOOHHH!"

"It'll be okay! Give a few more pushes!" Bulma encouraged, "If I, mere human, could go through this, then you'll definitely can!" She smirked, watching Kagome's pale and drained face, "Another push!"

Kagome grit her teeth, throwing back her head as another contraction hit her hard, "FUCK!" She cursed, "OOHHH!"

"I can see the head! Just one more final push!" The doctor said encouragingly as Kagome gave another pained moan and used all her remaining strength to finally push the baby out.

A loud wailing cry pierced the air and everyone was relieved at that fact.

The door slammed open and Goku came flying into the room, looking very anxious, "What's going on? Is Kagome okay? Is the baby all right?" He demanded, though Bulma was not all intimated by his large stature.

"Congratulations, Goku-kun! You have a healthy baby boy!" Bulma smiled excitedly, cradling the bundle of blankets in her arms as it were a breakable doll, "Kagome." She smiled softly, handing the baby over to Kagome, who accepted him with a tired, but curious look.

Goku cautiously walked closer when Kagome gestured for him to do so, "Come here and meet your son," She said tiredly, cradling the tiny infant to her chest and Goku was amused to see him suck on the end of his tail like it was a pacifier.

"He looks like a mini-me!" Goku stated with a goofy grin, seeing the baby was almost identical to him, even down to the hair, "He's... so small." He said with wonderment, touching his baby lightly on his forehead with his finger and rubbing the soft skin.

"Have you thought any names?" Kagome slowly moved her head so that she could look at Goku with her tired blue eyes, "I thought I'd give you the honour of an Earthling name."

Goku scratched thoughtfully at his head, "Aah, well–" He was about to say something, but stopped cold in his tracks when he felt a sinister Ki wash over the entire area, "No! It can't be...!" He gasped, quickly stepping in front of the weakened Kagome and the baby clutched tightly in her arms.

Both Saiyans weren't too much affected when the lights to the rooms went out and ignored the panicked shouts of the employees.

"Is it him?" Kagome asked anxiously, knowing that she was in no shape to fight in her condition. That, and she would never put her new son in danger.

"Yeah, it's him," Goku confirmed grimly, trying to pinpoint Magatsuhi's exact location, though he could not because the demon was move far too quickly for him to follow, "I don't know he's here, but the Tournament is nine-and-a-half days away!"

"You don't think...?" Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around the bundle of blankets in her arms, only to find the weight completely gone, "What...?" She gasped, looking desperately around the room for her suddenly missing son. She hadn't even sensed his presence and he had somehow managed to grab her son from her without her even noticing.

"It's definitely him," Goku growled ferally, feeling rage build up in his chest as his fatherly instincts began to take over his rational thinking, "Magatsuhi, get out here! NOW!" His last word was an order and a command.

The golden aura surrounding Goku swirled around the room, shattering the fragile windows just from the pure raw energy of his Ki, "Give me back my child." Kagome's voice was a bit weakened, though it was deadly as she struggled out of her bed, "Give him back and I won't tear you to shreds."

The two Saiyans stiffened when a large, yet familiar figure stepped out from the shadows and in one arm was cradled their newborn soon while the other arm hovered over him threateningly; claws extended while he gently scraped them up and down the fragile skin of his throat, "I did not expect to see the baby this early," Magatsuhi purred, "He will be a strong one, I can tell," He glanced up, giving Goku a disapproving look, "Regretfully, he takes after his Father in the looks area."

"What do you want?" Goku lowered his voice dangerously, not charging right into because of his baby that could possibly get hurt in the crossfire. He would try diplomacy for now, at the very least.

Magatushi smirked, revealing sharp fangs as his claws were held threateningly over the infant's face, who was still unconsciously sucking on the tip of his tail in his slumber, "What do I want?" He repeated menacingly, his hold tightening against the baby, "What I want is to make this Tournament of mine to be a little more interesting."

Both Goku and Kagome dreaded the next words.

"This boy shall be the grand prize to the winner of my Tournament!"

* * *

Well, since I have a job now, updates will be slower (but I'll try to update this every weekend)

Also, to any flamers, just know this: You can insult/flame/bash me and my writing all you , I don't care, but, Please – do NOT ever insult my fans, followers, and reviewers for this story.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome(Vegeta)

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

The momentary silence was deafening.

"My child is not a prize!" Kagome snarled, breaking the silence as she struggled to get out of bed, "I won't tear your face off if you give him to me. NOW!" She growled, though Magatsuhi seemed more amused more than anything at her 'threat'.

"What makes you think either of you can stop me?" Magatsuhi asked in a sinister tone, causing both Saiyans to tense, "I could kill him right now and you couldn't do a single thing to stop it." He dig his claws deeper in the infant's throat, drawing blood to the surface and causing him to wail loudly at the pain.

Surprisingly, it was Goku who remained level-headed and calm, "Kagome!" He snapped, grabbing her by the back of her loose clothing as to hold her back, "You need to stop!" He demanded, using all his strength just to hold her back as she struggled against him to charge Magatsuhi.

"Yes, little Miko, you need to listen to your mate," Magatsuhi drawled mockingly, "Wouldn't want me to accidentally cut your cute pup here, now would you?"

Kagome closed her eyes, not allowing herself to breathe out of her nose so she wouldn't smell her newborn son's blood, "People are going to fight at your tournament, no matter what," She stated quietly, giving Magatsuhi a death-stare, "There's no need to bring a helpless infant into all of this." She tried to negotiate.

"That's true," The demon looked thoughtful, though he smirked darkly the next moment, "But, it's more entertaining this way," He ignored the baby's increasing cries, knowing Goku and Kagome wouldn't attack him at the moment in fear of hurting their son, "And it will give you another reason to fight at your absolute best in my tournament."

Goku had to physically restrain Kagome once again as Magatsuhi threw out a mocking wave, glancing down at the wailing child, "Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy!" He let out an evil laugh, disappearing from view as the two Saiyans watched helplessly.

"Fucking bastard!" Kagome snarled, dropping to the ground as Goku slowly released her, "What a pathetic Mother I am!" She closed her blue eyes in despair, still able to scent the trace amounts of her child's blood.

"It's not your fault," Goku was quick to comfort, drawing her up in a tight embrace and stroking her thick hair as she buried her head into his chest, "Magatsuhi is a monster. But don't worry, we'll beat him and get our son back." He said warmly.

Kagome sniffled, not bothering to lift her head to look at Goku's face when she asked her next question, "What did you have in mind for a name?" Her voice was muffled by his orange clothing, but Goku heard her as clear as day.

"Well," Goku scratched his head, clearing his throat, "I like the name 'Goten'," He said, squeezing Kagome tighter, "It means 'sky'." He explained, relaxing when Kagome slowly loosened her tensed muscles against his larger frame.

"... I like that name, too..."

~00~

"That monster!" Krillin snapped, looking very angry, "Magatsuhi is actually low enough to drag an innocent baby into this?" He looked apologetically towards Goku and Kagome, the latter seemingly unresponsive to all external stimuli.

"Yeah," Goku replied grimly, making sure to keep a grip on Kagome so she wouldn't fly off to do something reckless that would endanger her life, "Magatsuhi wants to make Goten as the 'prize' for the tournament."

"Goten?" Krillin blinked, repeating the name curiously, "Is that his name?" He asked, causing Goku to nod his head, "Good strong name!" Krillin said approvingly, still looking a bit empathetic to Kagome's emotional state.

"How much longer until Gohan comes out?" Goku asked seriously, steering the topic elsewhere, "I don't think he'll be too happy about all of this when he finds out." He admitted.

"Dunno," Krillin shrugged, glancing back to the door of the Room of Spirit and Time, "But it can't be too much longer. He's been in there for almost a full day now."

"What is taking that fucking brat so long?" Vegeta snapped, kicking harshly at the door as he paced impatiently back and forth, "Did he die in there?" He didn't even bother to show concern for Kagome or her stolen child, as he wasn't concerned at all.

"Vegeta!" Krillin glared, hissing at the Saiyan prince, "Can't you ever shut up?" He didn't back down at Vegeta's dark stare, "How can you be so selfish? Kagome just had her baby stolen!"

"Easily," Vegeta smirked, "That brat is no concern of mine. In fact, he deserves no less than death!" He stated arrogantly, "It should be the fate of all low-class Saiyan warriors!"

"I can't believe you," Krillin sighed while shaking his head, "How can you be so cruel?"

Vegeta snorted, glancing away from the human and snapping his head up when the door slowly opened, revealing a much different-looking Gohan.

All eyes, except for Kagome's, widened at the sight of the Saiyan half-breed, "Hey," Gohan smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his blond hair as he was embarrassed by the blunt and forward stares, "I'm done my training," He supplied helpfully, his own eyes widening when he glanced up to see his Father and the depressed-looking Kagome, "How is the baby? Is he okay? What happened?" He asked anxiously, not liking the silence that followed.

"Gohan," Piccolo took on the role to tell his student about what had happened, "Magatsuhi has taken your little Brother. He is in that demon's hands." He said stoically, looking away uncomfortably from Gohan's horror-stricken expression.

"W-what?" Gohan looked to Goku for confirmation, "Is that true, Dad?" He asked desperately, receiving a grim nod from his Father, "But why would he do something like that?"

"Because he's a sadistic bastard even worse than Cell!" Krillin answered for them, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, "I can't believe all of this!"

"Gohan," Goku said sharply, seeing his child's subtle movement, "You aren't going! If we go in now, there's no telling what Magatsuhi might do to the baby," He explained, "We just can't take that risk. We're going to have to play by Magatsuhi's rules for now." He said grimly.

The silence continued on for a few more minutes until Piccolo broke out with his stoic voice, "Now that Gohan is out, either Vegeta or I should go in quickly." He eyed the Saiyan prince, gaining a growl in return.

"That spot is mine!" Vegeta snapped impatiently, rudely knocking Piccolo out of his way as he stepped in front of the door, "The Cell Games will be won by me." He looked back and gave an arrogant smirk before stepping into the room and slamming shut the door behind him.

"Arrogant little bastard," Krillin muttered, huffing heatedly at Vegeta's antics, "This is gonna be one long week."

"Piccolo," Goku suddenly asked, "Is it possible for you and Kami-sama to split into two different people again?"

Piccolo would have raised a brow if he had any, "Why are you asking?" He asked warily, eyeing the Saiyan from his peripheral vision.

"Well, once you and Kami-sama united, the Dragon Balls disappeared," Goku smiled, "I think they will become useful later on."

Piccolo remained silent for a moment, "No, I'm sorry," He answered, "But it's impossible. Once we are one being, we can't be separated. It's why I hesitated so much in the first place."

"Oh, well," Goku sighed, shaking his head, "The other Namekians moved to a different planet, didn't they?" He didn't even bother to wait for an answer, "I'm gonna go and find them!"

Kagome finally glanced up, revealing prominent black bags underneath her dulled eyes, "What purpose would that serve?" She asked quietly, feeling Goku's fingers tighten on her shoulder.

"If I can bring one of them back to stay here on Earth forever, they can become the new Kami-sama and the Dragon Balls will return!" Goku explained, instantly earning a smile from Mister Popo, "I'll just find a Ki similar to Piccolo's and use the Instant Transmission to bring him back here!"

"Is it even possible to locate a Ki that far away?" Piccolo widened his eyes slightly, earning a smirk from Goku.

"Probably, if it's not too far away," Goku nodded, "Let me try now." He narrowed his eyes, placing his fingers on his forehead. He stayed silent for a moment, finally speaking after a minute, "Whoops, sorry, can't find them!"

Everyone almost fell to the ground at the stupidity of Goku and the situation.

"What about Kaio?" Kagome said, wanting to roll her eyes at Goku, "Can't he find them?" She asked, watching Goku snap his fingers victoriously.

"Great idea, Kagome!" Goku praised, "Come on, King Kai, I know you can do this!" With that, Goku abruptly disappeared using his Instant Transmission technique.

"Kagome," Gohan timidly approaching the rough-looking Kagome, "Are you all right?" He asked quietly, grabbing her hand and squeezing her fingers in a gesture of comfort.

Kagome stared dully at the ground, not really saying anything because she wasn't all right at all, "Dad will save the baby!" Gohan said with determination, trying to brighten her drab spirit, "Dad will beat Magatsuhi and save the world!"

Kagome glanced down, just barely nodding at Gohan's words.

It was about ten minutes later in which Goku abruptly reappeared, holding the hand of a very familiar little Namekian, "Yo, I went to the new Namek!" Goku greeted.

"D-Dende?" Piccolo took a step back, "Goku, do you really think Dende is good enough to be the new Kami?"

"Of course he is!" Goku said warmly, patting Dende on the head and watching as Gohan reluctantly left Kagome's side to greet his little friend along with Krillin, "Dende is outstanding when it comes to that sorta Dragon Ball stuff."

"Normally, it will take one hundred days to make the Dragon Balls, but if you already have the model for the Dragon Balls, then the Eternal Dragon can be brought back to life right away!" Dende stated.

"Popo does have the model," Mister Popo confirmed, "Popo go get it for you now!"

"You have an interesting Dragon," Dende said, taking the model of the Dragon from Mister Popo and placing it on the ground, "I'm going to try!" Everyone watched intently as Dende began to mumble in his native language while his hands glowed white.

Several white streaks of light abruptly spread across the sky and Krillin let out a cheer when he realised just what those lights were, "Yeah, it worked! Those were definitely the Dragon Balls, all right!"

Piccolo smirked, watching as the bright lights disappeared, _'Amazing for one so young. He has potential.' _He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded approvingly of the good job that Dende had done.

"I guess I'll go and borrow the Dragon Radar from Bulma!" Goku smiled, glancing down at his child, "Gohan, from what I can sense right now, you don't need anymore special training. You should spend the rest of your time until the tournament with Dende."

Both Gohan and Dende blinked in surprise, "B-but..." Gohan began hesitantly, looking rather shocked at Goku's words, though he simply interrupted instead.

"Aww, it'll be okay," Goku waved it off like it was nothing, "You don't need to worry so much!" He placed his fingers on his forehead and was about to transmit himself to Bulma when Kagome grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why are you so relaxed?" Kagome demanded, glaring up at the taller Saiyan, "The Cell Tournament isn't too far from now! Have you figured out his weakness or something?"

Goku looked honestly surprised, "No. Why, does he have a weakness?" He tilted his head like a curious puppy, "Well, anyway – I'm off!" With that, Goku quickly disappeared from his spot as Kagome frowned heavily.

"Why is that bastard so calm?" Kagome muttered under her breath, "How can he be like this when...?" She sighed, thinking of her newborn son that she should be holding within her arms at the moment.

"Goku's always been weird like that," Krillin shrugged, giving Kagome another empathetic look, "It's just how he is. He must have _some _sort of plan going on in that head of his."

Kagome snorted and glanced away while Gohan slowly and hopefully nodded.

"Yeah, I hope you're right..."

~00~

_A Week Later_

"It seems the day is finally here!"

Everyone glanced back, spotting Goku as he reappeared in front of them once again, "Why have you been gone so long?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, "It couldn't have taken you the whole week to find the Dragon Balls?"

Goku blinked, giving Kagome a big grin, "No, you're right," He waved it off casually, "I went and saw Chichi after collecting them all," He admitted, quickly continuing when Kagome looked at him sharply, "I just had to reassure her about Gohan and stuff. That's all," He rubbed the back of his head, observing the female Saiyan, "Have you been sleeping okay?" He asked concernedly.

Kagome huffed, glancing away at the rather stupid question while Gohan made his way up to his Father, "Kagome has been really... depressed," Gohan explained in a very quiet voice, not wanting to offend his mentor, "None of us know what Magatsuhi could be doing to Goten right now."

Goku's expression turned a little more serious at the tense atmosphere as he nodded, "Where's Vegeta?" He keenly noticed, not seeing the Saiyan Prince anywhere within his immediate sight, "Did he leave already?" The orange-clad warrior received nods in return, "Is he really that confident?" He wondered out loud, "His skills must have improved by a lot!" Goku blinked, feeling the tense atmosphere once more, "What's wrong? Are you all nervous?"

Krillin sighed, "Well, even though we have the Dragon Balls back, they can only return the ones who haven't died before," He explained, "So, if Magatsuhi manages to kill one of us..."

"Awww, don't worry about that!" Goku said good-heartedly, "All we have to do is not die!"

"How is that even possible?" Krillin frowned, not looking as amused as his closest friend, "This is Magatsuhi who we are fighting against!"

"It's almost noon," Goku appeared not to even hear Krillin's words, "We should get going." With that, the Saiyan took off with the others scrambling to follow after him.

Nobody bothered to say anything until two familiar energies appeared right in front of him, "Hey, look! It's Yamcha-san and Tien-san!" Gohan pointed out, smiling as the two human warriors greeted them in response.

"We want to attend, but only as spectators," Tien explained, "We know that we stand absolutely no chance against Cell. There's no point in participating for us."

"That's fine!" Goku smirked, "Come along, then!"

"Heh," Kagome huffed with amusement, glancing at Yamcha out of the corner of her blue eyes, "Trying to impress Buruma with your courage, Yamucha?" She asked, receiving the reaction of anger that she had been hoping for, "I think that human woman likes her males _strong_ – not wimps like you."

Yamcha growled impressively for a human, ready to lunge at Kagome when Tien held him back by his shoulder, "Tch," He snorted, trying to calm himself down, "Only someone like Goku could ever want you." He retorted, earning a glare from her.

"What are you implying?" Kagome asked, lowering her voice dangerously as she resisted the urge to just rip the head off of the inferior creature insulting her and Goku.

"That's enough," Goku shook his head, stopping the argument in its tracks, "We've got a tournament to win! Our boy is waiting for us, after all." He smirked encouragingly to Kagome, leading the way once again to the arena that Magatsuhi had set up in the middle of nowhere.

Kagome blinked, glancing down when they neared the tournament grounds, "Who is that?" She asked out loud, spotting a figure standing confidently within the middle of the arena, though Magatsuhi seemed to pay him no mind, "Is that actually a human?"

"Dunno," Goku shrugged, smiling when he spotted another figure, "Look, there's Vegeta! He beat us here!" He sounded quite amused, slowing down for the landing behind the Saiyan Prince. Everyone immediately heard the irritated snort come from Vegeta at their very presence.

"So, you've come." Vegeta stated impassively, not bothering to say more while two other humans – both reporters – scrambled onto the arena while looking at the group with disbelief.

"T-they all seem to have flown down from the sky," The reporter muttered into his mic, "Are they all merely spectators or participants?"

"I-it was just a trick," The other human – Mr. Hercule Satan – slightly stuttered, "J-just a little trick, that's all."

Magatsuhi finally turned around, the smirk wide on his face while a small bundle rested within his grasp, "I warmly welcome you all."

It only took one twitch of movement from Goten for Kagome to just lose all common sense as she charged forward with rage...

Her son was everything and she would do anything to get him back.

Including death.

* * *

Ahh – sorry it took so long! But things are back on track – and for those who reviewed, thanks a lot! It really helped me get through this boring chapter...

(And – yes, Goten is Goku and Kagome's son, he's a full-breed in this though)


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome(Vegeta)

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"KAGOME!"

She vaguely could hear Goku call out her name, but she didn't care because she was only capable of thinking of one particular thing at the current moment–

–And that was retrieving her son from that monstrous demon.

"Ohh?" Magatsuhi murmured, raising a brow while a malevolent smirk stretched across his green-tinged skin, "Kagome, what an idiot you are!" He grinned sadistically, throwing up the crying bundle high up into the air as Kagome stopped in surprised horror at the unexpected move on Magatsuhi's part.

"Goten!" Kagome cried out, attempting to move upwards before her precious baby could smash into the unforgiving ground. However, before she could even move, Magatsuhi's crimson eyes appeared before her own.

"Don't ever take your eye off your enemy, Little Miko," Magatsuhi lightly taunted, slamming his fist downwards in a brutal hit to Kagome's head and sending her face-first into the dirt underneath. His fangs draped over his lips in his smirk when he slammed his boot on the Saiyan's head, lightly applying a painful pressure, "Surely you can fight better than this?"

"Get off her," Goku commanded in a dark tone, watching with keen eyes as Magatsuhi lazily lifted one hand into the air and easily catching the wailing Goten within his palm, "Or, I'll promise you will regret it." He threatened dangerously, flipping a full circle from his usual carefree self that it actually startled Krillin.

Magatsuhi didn't look too impressed, however, "Tell your bitch to be a little more patient, then," He replied, lifting his foot from her head and roughly kicking her to send her back flying towards the Z warriors, "My Tournament hasn't started yet."

Goku quickly caught Kagome, cradling her against his broad chest as he looked down at her in concern when she let out a muffled moan of pain, "Kagome, are you all right?" He asked quietly, searching her for any major injuries when she opened her blue eyes to look up at him.

"Get him back," Kagome muttered under her breath, "I know you want to go first against Magatsuhi. You have to get our son back from him," She pleaded, trembling when Goku nuzzled her hair in comfort, "Please."

"Of course," Goku smiled reassuringly down at her, gently placing her on her feet while focusing his attention back onto the demon, "It was always my plan to go first anyway," He cracked his knuckles in anticipation, "That's okay with you, right, Vegeta?"

"Do whatever you want," Vegeta snorted, not bothering to look at Goku, "It will be me to bring an end to this match anyhow."

Blue eyes narrowed and thick eyebrows furrowed heavily, "It ain't up to any of you who will be going first!" An unexpected voice suddenly interrupted as the Z warriors glanced up in slight surprise when Hercule took a brave step forward, "What a joke! This isn't a game! Do you have any idea how serious this is?"

Krillin huffed, "Speak for yourself." He mumbled, rolling his eyes at the fighter.

"You make me laugh!" Hercule snickered, arrogantly placing his hands on his hips, "I am the number one fighter in this world! Haven't you ever heard of Mr. Hercule Satan?"

Everyone glanced at him blankly.

"Mr. Satan has beaten many tough opponents!" The reporter immediately jumped to his defence, "He is the strongest man this Earth has to offer!"

"It's fine," Krillin grumbled, "Goku, just let him go first. There's no convincing this idiot otherwise."

"Yeah, but..." Goku blinked, looking helplessly between Mr. Satan and Krillin, before finally relenting, "That's fine... I guess?"

"I am the number one champion in the world and I will be the one to rescue that poor baby from that demon's clutches!" Mr. Satan pumped his fists into the air, completely missing Kagome's dark glare as he stepped onto the arena.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kagome snarled, ready to rip off the insolent human's head clean from his body, "Do you want to die a horrible death? You should pull your head out of your ass and run away with your tail between your legs rather than continue on with this pathetic delusion of yours!"

The reporter sighed, "Hey, Camera Man," He gestured, pointing to Kagome, "Get a shot of this bimbo, will ya?" The reporter stepped to the side as his camera man did exactly as he asked, "While we do appreciate you for your looks, Honey, you should just leave the fighting to the men and go back to your kitchen." He said dismissively and condescendingly.

"What?" Kagome eyed the disrespectful human darkly, picking him up roughly by the throat before anyone could even react, "Who are you talking to?" She just wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Kagome..." Goku put his hands up in the surrendering motion, even though he was not the one being threatened, "You need to calm down. We all need a calm head to beat Magatsuhi here." He said, asking her to put the reporter down.

Kagome didn't bother to glance at him, silently enjoying the sounds of the man's choking when she tightened her grip around his throat to a lethal pressure, before throwing him roughly away from her, "Just let the humans die, then," She simply dismissed, giving Hercule a dirty look as she crossed her arms impatiently, "I suppose they can throw away their own worthless lives if they so choose."

"Yeah, Goku! Just let this fool do what he wants!" Krillin shrugged, agreeing with Kagome, "There's no talking him out of it. And even if he does get killed, we'll just bring him back with the Dragon Balls."

"Fine, sure." Goku finally relented, giving Mr. Satan a nod in order to go ahead with the first fight, much to the irritation to the other Z warriors.

Hercule smirked arrogantly, untying his white cape from around his neck and allowing it blow away with the light wind as he stepped across from Magatsuhi.

Magatsuhi raised his brows in amusement, dangling poor Goten from his grip without a care, "I suppose we can start now," He said casually, not bothering to move from his relaxed state because this human was just pathetic and was no more than a bothersome insect to his eyes, "Begin whenever." He gestured lazily.

Hercule shifted into an offensive pose, "All right, come at me!" He demanded, waiting for Magatsuhi to make the first move. However, after a few moments of complete silence, Hercule could not but help to rush the seemingly defenceless demon and easily connecting quite a few punches while doing his best to avoid the sobbing baby.

"Ah, look! Cell stands no chance! Mr. Satan is way too powerful for his own good!" The reporter enthusiastically called out, "The world shall be saved soon enough!"

Magatsuhi grew bored rather easily, "Shut up and get out of my way." With a mere flick of his wrist, he sent Hercule flying into the background, causing the human to crash ungracefully into a nearby towering rock pillar, much to the shock of the reporter.

"I have to be honest," Krillin muttered with a smirk, "I was totally rooting for Magatsuhi on that one."

"He's still alive?" Kagome huffed, spotting Mr. Satan moaning in pain on the ground with her keen eyesight, "Even Magatsuhi can't bring himself to rid this planet of such a human?"

"Now," Magatsuhi glanced up, "Who shall be the real first one?" He asked, his smirk back into place, "Shall it be Kagome? Or her mate?"

"It's gonna be me!" Goku confidently stepped onto the arena ground, "I've been waiting for this!" He said, eyeing his baby boy calmly.

"Should we really start with you?" Magatsuhi asked, "The best should always go last, so I wanted to save you and Kagome for the last round," He hungrily eyed the Z gang, "Why not send up the little sheep first?"

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to settle for me," Goku shifted downwards into a position, "You absorbed Cell, so I guess you know all our moves."

"That's right," Magatsuhi lazily shrugged, seeing absolutely no openings within Goku's stance, "I guess it's time to get a little serious," He stated, abruptly throwing little Goten from his grasp and into Kagome's general direction, "I'll be kind and give you some bonding time, Mommy."

Kagome froze for a moment, before quickly catching her son before he could fall to the ground, "Goten..." She stared down at the baby, nuzzling his cheek with her own as he shifted closer to her and seemed to sense the presence of his mother, "Father is going to win for you." She murmured, holding him tight to her chest and tightening her grip when his tail unconsciously wrapped around her arm.

"It's gonna start," Gohan said quietly, moving closer to Kagome so he could get a look at his little half-brother, "Dad will definitely win!" He said encouragingly to Kagome, who nodded absently.

Everyone watched with skilled eyes as the two finally moved; trading blows so quickly that the untrained human eye would not be able to follow their rapid movements.

Neither being seemed to even feel the brutal kicks and punches as they stood still for a moment to observe one another, "Enough of this," Goku smirked, "Both of us know that this isn't our real strength. There's no way I'd ever defeat you like this."

Magatsuhi snorted, "Are you saying this isn't real?" He crossed his arms, shaking his head at Goku's insolence, "That's right, I want a simple appetizer before I move into the main course." He licked his lips, glancing over to Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, infuriating Goku with the lustful and open gesture.

Goku growled, leaping off the arena grounds with lightning-quick speed that seemed to even take Magatsuhi off guard, "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" The demon asked, his voice showing no pain even as Goku's boot dug deeper into his face and pushed him more into the ground.

"Don't," Goku frowned darkly, "_Don't _talk about Kagome like that in front of me," He warned in a low dangerous tone, "She deserves respect, even from a repulsive being like you."

"Is that so?" Magatsuhi grabbed at Goku's leg, using his upper body to pull Goku downwards and moved rapidly forward to connect his hard head with Goku's stomach, sending him back a few feet, "What do you know about respect?" His knee jabbed into the Saiyan's throat and the positions were quickly reversed with Magatsuhi now holding Goku down.

"How... how do you even know her?" Goku managed to get out, even though the demon was pressing down on his throat, "What do you want with her?" His hand unconsciously grasped at Magatsuhi's leg, trying to rip it off his body.

"Hmm," Magatsuhi blinked, "That is a good question," He smirked, "I simply want to play with her. Why shouldn't I? Her, along with those insufferable dogs, 'destroyed' my last body given to me; I must take advantage of this new body."

"That makes no sense," Magatsuhi stiffened lightly, hearing the feminine voice right behind him and he barely glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome standing there with her arms crossed against her chest and he barely noticed that Goten had been passed to Gohan for safe keeping, "Why do you speak as if I know you? I've never met you before in my life."

"In this life, perhaps," Magatsuhi said casually, lifting his knee away from Goku's throat and allowing the Saiyan to breathe, "You were supposed to suffer for the entirety of this life – suffer underneath the boot of the tyrannous Frieza," He caressed Kagome's face in what seemed to be a gentle motion, but she could tell differently when his hand clenched viciously around her jaw when he leaned down to her height so they could look eye to eye, "However, something changed." He spat, glaring at Goku.

"You were not supposed to find any sort of companion – not anyone after Inuyasha," The demon snorted, "You were supposed to suffer after making that wish on the Shikon no Tama, and yet you have made yourself a nice little family here in this place. Why should you get a happy little ending when I have come back, Miko?"

"Because Kagome simply deserves it for the hell she had to put up with," Goku stated firmly behind them, abruptly grabbing Magatsuhi's Cell-like tail and ripping him away from Kagome, "Whatever you're talking about, it doesn't matter anymore!" He used his massive strength to slam Magatsuhi into the ground, creating cracks in the arena grounds and the Earth itself.

Magatsuhi said nothing in response and merely gave Goku a cold glare with his red eyes as he ripped his tail from Goku's grip, lashing out with it and attempting to whip the Saiyan with it, though it didn't connect because another set of hands stopped it before it could, "Two on one?" He smirked, feeling nothing as Kagome smashed her elbow into his stomach and slammed her leg into his back to send him into the air, "Not playing fair, are we, Miko?"

"Kagome," Goku said, watching warily the electrified energy surrounding her, "You don't need to fight. Not yet," He simply stated, "I'm willing to fight for you. For you and Goten both – you don't need to risk your life against him." He said warmly.

"Hmmph," Kagome huffed, "It's obvious that Magatsuhi has no real interest in any of this," She insisted, "He's interested only in me. Not you or anyone else. This Tournament is nothing and means nothing."

"How right you are," Magatsuhi purred darkly, wiping away the purple-red blood that leaked from his mouth, "This world and the pathetic people here mean nothing to me. It's only a simple whim to send this world into chaos – what I really want is–"

"I don't care!" Kagome snarled, abruptly interrupting him during mid-speech as she slammed her Ki-powered fist into his face, smashing it beyond recognition as he slammed into the ground multiple times from the harsh blow, "This is nothing more than a waste of time!"

Everyone watched in shocked awe as Magatsuhi slowly stood up; his face mending back into its grotesque form as he stared impassively at the female Saiyan, "There's more to it than nothing," He murmured, eyeing the Z warriors out of the corners of his eyes in a subtle fashion, though his gaze seemed more focused on two specific people, "I desire something."

"What do you desi–!" Kagome clenched her teeth, freezing at the unexpected move as Magatsuhi abruptly disappeared from his spot in front of her. She immediately turned around, her blue eyes widening in horror and surprise as the demon reappeared in front of Gohan and Goten, shocking the young half-breed.

Both Goku and Kagome and the rest of the Z warriors stared in abhorrence as Magatsuhi swiftly shot out his arm, managing to impale both Gohan and Goten with a sickening sound.

"Miko, you are no longer worthy to hold the Shikon no Tama. I need a new master and I have someone in mind."

But neither Saiyan seemed to hear his words as both Gohan and Goten fell to the ground in a pool of blood...

"_The one who is now worthy is–"_

* * *

Yes... don't hate me for taking so long (I'm just kinda bored with the whole Cell Saga now) -_-;


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome(Vegeta)

Rating: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

There was pain – a lot of it.

And then it was gone, just like that.

"Where is this?" Gohan wondered out loud, looking around and observing the never-ending darkness with curious eyes, "Where did everyone go?" He blinked, pausing the moment he realised that he was all alone, "Where's Magatsuhi? And Dad? And Kagome?"

The half-Saiyan gasped, looking around desperately to see if he could spot any of his comrades or even his enemy. However, the over-growing dismay started to show on his face when there was nothing but the depressing blackness.

It kinda reminded him of the Room of Spirit and Time – only it was black and not white.

"Allow me to turn this into your liking, then," Gohan tensed, spinning around when the soft feminine voice seemed to sound from all directions. He blinked once more when he noticed that nobody was behind him and he inhaled sharply when the dismal void lightened into a shimmering field full of all sorts of plants and flowers, "Are you more comfortable now, Gohan?"

"Who are you?" Gohan frowned, demanding with a firm voice as he glared in all directions, "Show yourself!" He commanded, taking a step back in complete surprise when a tall figure suddenly materialized right in front of him with absolutely no warning.

"As you wish," The beautiful woman opened her eyes to reveal stunning blue orbs that instantly reminded him of Kagome's, "It is good to finally meet you, Gohan." The woman smiled and even though Gohan felt a flush creep onto his face at the gesture, he quickly stepped into a defensive stance.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Gohan questioned with a frown, unsure why he was feeling so hesitant to defend himself against this mysterious woman, "What do you want?"

The woman smiled softly, looking at him with kind-hearted eyes, "My name is Midoriko, Son Gohan," She bowed deeply, standing to her tall height once Gohan regathered his wits at the surprising and polite motion, "You take much after your Father."

"What? You know my Dad?" Gohan blinked a few times as the woman nodded, "He never mentioned anything about you." He pointed out suspiciously, not lowering his guard like he wanted to.

"It is of no matter," Midoriko said calmly, "I am here to tell you that you are in between life and death," She said, looking somewhat curious at Gohan's surprised reaction, "At this moment in time, you are no longer living, but you are not deceased either."

"W-what? W-what does that mean?" Gohan panicked, taking a few steps back away from Midoriko, "I don't... understand." His voice trailed off, the disappointment showing on his face because he knew he let his Father and Kagome and Goten and the entire world down with his 'death'.

"Relax," Midoriko ordered, "I brought you here for a reason," She smiled encouragingly, gesturing with a hand to come closer, which Gohan unconsciously did, "Kagome will need your help with Magatsuhi."

"What?" Gohan widened his eyes, "How do you know about them?" He asked, staring at the taller woman with hard eyes, "And Kagome doesn't need help! She's strong!" The pre-teen boy stated in an no-argument tone, "My Dad and Kagome will beat Magatsuhi and save the world!"

Midoriko smiled, as if enjoying a private joke, "The innocence of children," She sighed wistfully, irritating Gohan quickly, "However, I'm afraid that Kagome cannot defeat Magatsuhi while he has his eyes on someone else." She said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked cautiously, tensing when Midoriko opened her palms to reveal something small sitting within them, "Is that...?" He narrowed his eyes, staring at the very familiar jewel in the woman's grasp.

"Yes," Midoriko answered in a solemn tone, "This is the Shikon no Tama," She confirmed with a sigh, "However, it is no longer content." She said, confusing the young Saiyan half-breed with her words.

"Content? What do you mean?" Gohan furrowed his brows, "You are talking as if it has feelings." He murmured.

"Because it does," Midoriko stared down at the jewel with distant eyes, "This is the reason why your world is in such turmoil."

"That's Cell's fault. And Magatsuhi's," Gohan said firmly, not seeing how the Shikon had anything to do with the Cell Tournament, "The Androids are the ones who caused all of this."

"That is partly true," Midoriko admitted, "While the Androids did cause much trouble, nothing they could have done will compare to what Magatsuhi can do if he achieves his desires."

"And what does Magatsuhi want?" Gohan asked cautiously, shuddering when the jewel within Midoriko's seemed to swirl with more dark and malicious Ki – it honestly felt worse than Frieza's.

Midoriko's expression turned stoic so quickly that it surprised the young boy, "What Magatsuhi wants..." She murmured, shakily clenching her fingers around the Shikon no Tama and pulling it close to her heart.

"What Magatsuhi wants is to rebel – he wants to break away from both me and Kagome."

~00~

Everyone stared at the fallen bodies of Gohan and Goten with mixed and varied emotions – mostly horror and shock.

"Hmm," Magatsuhi licked his claws of the dripping blood, eyeing the silent infant on the ground with darkly amused eyes, "You may take after your Daddy in looks, but you certainly take after your Mommy in other ways." He murmured, relishing the taste of Goten's – and in extension – Kagome's blood.

"Oh, Kami-sama..." Yamcha's voice broke the eerie silence, "Are they... are they dead?" He finally managed to get out as he took a few horrified steps back from the blood staining the ground, "You... MONSTER!"

"Hmm," Magatsuhi lazily glanced over to Yamcha, regarding him as if one would look at an insect, "I need a fight. A good fight. What better way to get that fight?" He shrugged, his smile distorting into something so sickeningly evil as the Ki behind him rose higher and higher in a blast of fury and rage, "Perfect."

Magatsuhi easily turned, blocking the fist that was aimed for the back of his neck – no doubt Kagome was trying for a lethal spot, "Is this it?" He murmured, sadistically enjoying the look of frenzied animosity within her darkened eyes, "I kill those dear to you and _this _is it?"

Kagome opened her mouth, rearing back her fist and trying to get something out to vent her emotions, yet nothing escaped. In less than a mere second, the female Saiyan easily let loose over ten thousand punches, but the demon fluidly dodged or blocked each and every single one of them.

"Y-YOU...!" She managed to grit out, feeling sickened by the twisted grin on Magatsuhi's face. Both quickly leapt on and off the arena ground, appearing as a blur to even the Z warriors trained eyes.

"I... I can't follow them!" Krillin swallowed, taking a step back from the fight, "They're... way too fast!" He pointed out the obvious, turning his head as he caught a figure in the corner of his eyes, "Goku!" Everyone quickly turned to glance over at what Krillin was staring at.

Goku merely stood silently over his two boys, taking in the sight of their motionless bodies with fixed eyes, "Gohan... Goten..." He murmured softly, looking rather odd to the other fighters because he appeared so calm as he bent down to observe them closer.

"Are they – a-are they...?" Krillin hesitantly stepped up to his best friend, unable to take his eyes away from the two bloodied and battered children, "Are they dead?"

Goku remained quiet, running his calloused fingers over Gohan's forehead and ignoring the blood while he did so. He narrowed his eyes, feeling something... off, "Gohan... what's happening?" He whispered, brushing his boy's long bangs out of his face as his eyes slowly slid over to his other son.

The Earth rumbled and shook and dust flew up into the air as Kagome and Magatsuhi fought it; their energy all electrified so much that even the untrained humans (mostly Mr. Satan) could feel it.

However, Goku ignored it all.

"Krillin," Goku suddenly said, shocking him into almost falling to the shaking ground, "Do you have any Senzu Beans on you?" He asked, his face looking so serious and even stoic when Krillin reluctantly stepped closer.

"U-umm... why?" Krillin gasped, looking down at the two boys, "Are – a-are they still alive?" He desperately dug deep into his pocket, quickly grabbing what Goku asked for, "Here." He handed the bag over to the Saiyan, taking a step back to observe worriedly.

Goku hurriedly gathered his infant son into his strong arms, ignoring the blood that dripped down, "Don't worry, Goten – Daddy's here," He cooed, placing a Senzu Bean on Goten's open gaping lips, "I know it hurts." He rocked his arms, stroking the boy's throat so the bean would go down smoothly.

Everyone, except for a few select few, gasped when Goten abruptly let out a loud cry – the tears streaming down his face in rivets as Goku gently grabbed his tail and held it to his lips in place of a normal pacifier, "There, there." Goku tightened his arms around the baby as he finally accepted his own tail and quieted his cries to suck on the tip of the furry appendage.

"He was alive," Krillin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his eyes quickly rolled over to the older son of Goku's, "What about Gohan?" He blinked when Goku didn't seem to answer and he looked back up to see that his friend was staring at the two in the arena.

Both fighters had stopped – or, at least, Kagome had the moment Goten let out his cry. Her blue eyes were locked onto Goten and everyone could see the poor state she was in. Her knuckles were all bloodied from the raw punches she had thrown out to no effect and many bruises were already starting to appear on various parts of her body.

Magatsuhi sneered, "It seems the brat takes more after his Mommy," He smirked, taking advantage of Kagome's distracted state to slam his Ki-charged fist into her cheek, instantly breaking it as she flew out of the arena to smash into the harsh ground, "He won't die like you."

Kagome hastily rolled to all fours, sluggishly getting to her feet and not even feeling the extreme pain and fatigue in her body as she made her way to Goku and Goten, "He's alive?" She asked hoarsely, her blue eyes locked onto the small form in Goku's arms.

"Yeah," Goku said softly, observing the black eye and shattered cheek that Kagome currently sported, "He's a resilient little guy." He grinned as he patted Goten's unruly black hair, handing their baby over to his mother without argument and his smile turned grim when she shook uncontrollably with Goten cradled in her arms.

"You've done good, Kagome," Goku stated, moving past her without even glancing back, "But I'll take it from here. You need to rest," He glared in Magatsuhi's direction, receiving a sadistic smirk in return, "Goten needs you."

"W-wait!" Krillin quickly called out, looking back and forth, "What about Gohan?" He demanded, looking at the fallen half-breed with apprehensive and concerned eyes, "Aren't you going to give him a Senzu Bean?"

"Gohan doesn't need one where he is now," Goku answered, his stride constant and firm while his eyes didn't dare move away from Magatsuhi, "It would just be wasted."

"Are you saying he's dead?" Krillin swiftly got onto his knees, checking Gohan's pulse to confirm what everyone was thinking.

"Don't worry about him," Goku smirked, stepping into the arena, "I'm sure Midoriko is taking good care of him right now." He slowly shifted into an offensive stance, ignoring Magatsuhi's snicker.

Krillin and the rest of the Z warriors blinked at Goku's odd statement while Kagome finally snapped out of her daze, "Midoriko?" She mumbled, squeezing Goten closer to her bust, "Her again?" Her eyes flicked over to Gohan, not sensing his Ki but he did not feel dead either – much to her confusion.

"Yep," Goku nodded confidently, "I'm sure she's giving Gohan all he needs to win this right now," He eyed Magatsuhi's dark frown, "I'll just need to stall Magatsuhi here for a little more time right now."

"That bitch!" Magatsuhi snarled, charging forward in Gohan's direction, though he blocked off by Goku's swift reaction. The two tangled limbs in an epic brawl; every move like a lightning strike as they took into the air to continue their fight, "Move, you fucking little monkey!"

Goku grit his teeth, locking his palms into a very familiar move, "Kaa–!" His Ki powered up to insane levels, "Mee–!" The ground beneath them began to shake from the raw strength, "Haa–!" The Z warriors stared in awe and disbelief, "Mee–!"

"He'll destroy the entire fucking planet if he keeps this up!" Vegeta growled, regaining his balance even as the ground trembled violently, "That fucking Kakarott!"

"HAA!" Goku instantly disappeared, reappearing right below Magatsuhi, much to the demon's shock at the quick speed. The Saiyan released the massive amount of energy, the surroundings lighting up in pure white as the entire top half of Magatsuhi immediately disintegrated within the raw Ki.

It took a few full minutes for the dust to finally clear from the area, revealing Goku's heavily panting form and the pieces of what was left of their demonic foe.

"Yes! He did it!" Yamcha smirked, celebrating quickly enough after another few moments of silence, "Goku won!" He cheered, giving a smirk to Tien and receiving one back, "He used the Instant Transmission and won!" His laughter immediately halted at the lack of celebrating, "Hey? Aren't you happy... that it's over?" He asked in a small tone, the hope leaving his voice at the looks he received.

"Idiot," Piccolo snorted, holding Gohan's body in an act to protect him from Goku's Kamehameha wave, "Magatsuhi may be pretty hurt, but he still has a lot of Ki! Can't you sense it?"

"Watch out, Goku!" Krillin shouted out his warning, "Magatsuhi will probably start to revive now using Piccolo's regenerative powers!"

Goku didn't appear too surprised as the piece and chunks of flesh began to form back into the figure he was starting to hate, "So, you can completely resurrect yourself," Goku confirmed, watching as Magatsuhis lazily smirked and cracked out a few kinks, "I knew that wouldn't kill you so easily, but by recovering like that – your Ki has went way down. You must have used most of Cell's energy just with that one move"

"Your Ki has gone down, too" Magatsuhi pointed out, "That was no simple Kamehameha. You put the majority of your energy behind it," He smirked, "Let us continue our battle, but be warned! I know you cannot use that again! So, don't bother to bore me with such pathetic tactics this time!"

"You don't need to tell me!" Goku powered up, the Super Saiyan glow around shining even brighter as the two charged and began to exchange devastating blows with one another.

"How long can Kakarott keep this up?" Kagome asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer after a full five minutes of pure fighting, "He used up a lot of Ki in that last attack of his." Her arms unconsciously tightened around Goten as he shivered due to the malice within the air.

"Regardless, they have kept it up this long," Piccolo stated, turning his gaze down to Gohan's motionless form in his arms, _'Gohan, how long are you going to remain this way?' _He thought silently, wondering if Goku was correct in assuming that Gohan wasn't completely gone yet.

_'What's taking them so long?' _Goku winced slightly, feeling Magatsuhi's fist slam into his face as his claws ripped off skin, _'Midoriko, I really could use Gohan's help right now!'_

"Had enough?" Magatsuhi purred darkly, pausing in complete shock as Goku abruptly stopped from his assault, "What are you doing?" He growled, eyeing the Saiyan with discontent as he seemed to stare at the audience behind them.

"Well," Goku wiped his forehead of the sweat, giving Magatsuhi a confident smirk, "My time is done. It seems I can finally stop." He stated and much to the surprise of the demon and the Z warriors, Goku slowly descended to land firmly on the ground, "I don't need to fight you anymore, Magatsuhi!"

Only Goku was the one who noticed that Gohan's fingers twitched ever so slightly...

* * *

Well, reviews have fallen big time – but I can't blame any of you...the Cell Saga is kinda boring now, isn't it? -_-:

(But I still really do appreciate them!)


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome(Vegeta)

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"I surrender."

Almost everyone gasped in shock from Goku's stunning words, including Vegeta, "I know how strong you are, Magatsuhi," Goku smirked, "So, I quit." He said simply, earning a loud growl from the demon standing across from him.

"What the hell?" Kagome blinked, looking completely blown back, "He's surrendering? But why?" Her grip unconsciously tightened around Goten, who squirmed uncomfortably in her arms at her unease, "Kakarott still has Ki left."

"I... don't know," Yamcha answered, equally clueless as the rest, "Goku has never quit a fight like this before!"

"What is he thinking?" Piccolo growled, though he stilled when he felt the tiniest of movement come from the boy under his arm, "Gohan?" He asked lowly, wondering if the half-breed was finally conscious again. Nobody paid him the slightest attention as they were all looking on at Goku with surprise and shock, "Gohan." The Namekian repeated, shaking Gohan a bit.

"Did you receive too many blows to the head?" Magatsuhi frowned, his nose crinkling in extreme anger, "Are you really trying to give up? You want to end this battle?" His claws clenched and unclenched.

"Yeah," Goku said, not looking too concerned with Magatsuhi's anger, "That's right. I lost." He admitted, his smirk widening as the demon's frown tightened.

"Do you know the weight of those words?" Magatsuhi asked darkly, "If there are no more fighters in the Cell Games, then I will destroy this world with all the inhabitants with it, including your mate and newborn son."

"You're going a little too quickly, aren't ya?" Goku quickly retorted, "Just because I'm not fighting you doesn't mean there isn't anyone to fight you!"

"The implication is still there," Magatsuhi snorted, glancing with disinterest to the all Z warriors, "Vegeta and Piccolo combined are weaker than you. And Kagome..." He trailed off intentionally, allowing his lip to curl in disgust, "They would be no match for me!"

"Forgetting someone?" Goku grinned, "The next person to fight will probably bring an end to your little Cell Games," He barely glanced over to the spectators, "But I have a feeling... that he will completely destroy you!"

Magatsuhi stared for a moment, before bursting out into a malicious laughter, "You surely jest, Son Goku!" He threw back his head and laughed deeply, "Only Kagome can truly kill me! And even then!"

Goku ignored him, turning to his companions and staring at Piccolo in particular, "It's your turn now..." He smiled widely, "Gohan!"

Everyone instantly turned to look at Piccolo and the boy he was holding under his arm, seeing that Gohan still seemed unconscious.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Vegeta snarled under his breath, "Not that brat boy! It's not possible!"

Magatsuhi did not look amused, "Son Gohan?" He huffed, "The brat that I already killed?" He didn't even bother to glance up to Gohan, "Do not fool around with me, Son Goku!"

Goku leapt up, landing on the small cliff where the Z fighters were observing from, "C'mon, Gohan! I know you can hear me." Goku grinned, standing in front of Piccolo.

Everyone nearly jumped in shock when Gohan's quiet voice finally spoke up, "Me, against Magatsuhi?" He raised his head, looking rather grim.

"Yeah, of course," Goku nodded, "I know you were talking with Midoriko and that you saw the whole fight. Do you really think it's beyond your fighting abilities?"

"Well, no..." Gohan admitted, standing on his feet when Piccolo put him down, "But..." He glanced down, "I don't think that you and Magatsuhi were really all that serious to begin with."

"Well, I can't say for Magatsuhi, but I was pretty darn serious," Goku laughed a bit, "That just means we didn't appear all that serious to you, right?"

Kagome pushed down her disbelief for now, stepping in front of Gohan as to gain his attention, "This Midoriko..." She paused for a moment, "Did she really give you what it takes to defeat that demon?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Gohan assured her quickly, smiling lightly when he realised his little brother was alive and well in Kagome's arms.

"That's good!" Goku patted Gohan's shoulder, "Now, go and protect our peaceful way of living! You want to become a scholar, don't you?"

Gohan stayed silent, until a confident smirk finally slid onto his face, "Yeah, I'll do it," He said, looking at Goten with gentle eyes, "I want to give my little brother a nice place to live in."

Most of the warriors watched with hesitant eyes as Gohan threw down the white cape that had been wrapped around his neck and quickly flew down to stand across from Magatsuhi.

"I will stop you," Gohan said quietly, yet in a very dangerous tone, "I don't even see the point in all of this," He said, watching as Magatsuhi gave him a questioning look, "Midoriko said to me that you're trying to break away from her and Kagome. Why?"

Magatsuhi immediately snarled at the sound of her name, "Look at Kagome!" He growled, as if that explained everything, "Look how pathetic she has become!"

Gohan furrowed his brows, "I don't understand," He admitted, "But I admire her. And I won't let you hurt her or anyone else again!" With that, Gohan raised his incredible Ki, causing the Earth to tremble underneath his raw power that had everyone trying to regain their balance.

"Is that really Gohan?" Piccolo gasped, "Quiet little Gohan?"

"So perhaps Son Goku was not joking around," Magatsuhi smirked, "But even with Midoriko on your side, there is no way you can kill me!"

The two raced across the barren land as blurs as they attempted to land a hit on each other, "You are quite the brat," The demon said, "But I'll just raise my speed!"

Gohan clenched his eyes shut, feeling Magatsuhi's fist slam into his face repeatedly as he held onto the purple Gi he was wearing so he couldn't escape the brutal assault.

Kagome stared with wavering blue eyes, having seen much more gruesome sights before, yet she could not handle this, "Kakarott, this is horrible! Do something!" She urged, but Goku only stared at the two with a confident smirk.

Gohan slammed into the ground harshly after Magatsuhi slammed his leg into his stomach, causing an instant crater to emerge as the dust rose up.

"Goku, don't just stand there!" Krillin gasped, though Goku didn't budge an inch.

After a moment, Gohan slowly climbed out of the crater when the dust settled down, looking unhurt even as he wiped away a trail of blood from his lip.

However, Magatsuhi did not seem to be in the mood for games as he didn't let the half-breed recover for a second more. He released a Ki blast in Gohan's direction, flying after it when Gohan quickly dodged it and he released hundreds of more blasts without hesitation.

Gohan skillfully avoided them all, not getting grazed once though he didn't see Magatsuhi's leg fly down and slam him all across the surroundings and he was buried underneath tonnes and tonnes of rock rubble, much to the horror of the spectators.

"Gohan is dead because of you!" Piccolo accused with disgust, glaring at Goku with hatred and disbelief that the Saiyan could just stand there while his son was being killed before his eyes.

"Looks like I overdid it," Magatsuhi snorted, "Now, let's stop this nonsense. Come and fight with me again, Son Goku!"

"You idiot!" Goku called out, "Look out behind you!" He warned, though it was too late as the demon did what he said, only to meet with a fist to his face that sent him flying back.

"Let's stop this," Gohan said stoically, stepping in front of the downed Magatsuhi, "It's meaningless to fight like this. There's no point in rebelling."

Magatsuhi blinked, before he outright laughed at the boy's suggestion, "Are you saying that this fight and the Cell Games are useless?" He asked, receiving a nod from Gohan, "How is that? I gain pleasure from this. But I suppose we can stop the Cell Games – I'll just beat you and then the entire human species in this Earth!" He smirked sadistically, "Will you really let that happen?"

"I don't want to fight. I don't want to kill," Gohan insisted, "Not even someone as evil as you. I'm not like my Dad. I don't like to fight."

"You think _you _can beat me?" Magatsuhi snickered at the ridiculous idea.

"Yes," Gohan nodded solemnly, "Midoriko told me how." He stated, much to the demon's horror.

"That's... a lie," Magatsuhi growled, telling himself to calm down because this _boy _did not have the power to kill him like Kagome did, "You have already failed in killing me," With that, he moved quickly and took Gohan by surprise by slamming his foot into his head and sending him brutally to the ground, "Now, I know your power rises with your anger! Come on, come on – get angry!" He stepped down harder on Gohan's head, forcing his face deeper into the dirt.

"It's okay!" Goku called out, trying to reassure everyone's horror at the disturbing sight, "Gohan will win! All he needs to do is get angry!"

"You brat!" Magatsuhi frowned, picking up Gohan by his clothes, "Get angry! Get angry! Get angry!" He echoed over and over, punching the boy repeatedly in the face, "Show me some of that hatred!" He smirked wickedly at Gohan's pained cries, "Does it hurt? Then show me that real power of yours!"

"Why are you just standing there, Kakarott?" Kagome called out with obvious distress, "I've got to help him!" She hurriedly forced Goten into Goku's arms and prepared herself to face Magatsuhi once again – however, the grip Goku had on her arm stopped her from doing that.

"No, there's nothing you can do!" Goku said forcefully, "You need to wait a little bit longer!"

"Wait? Wait for what?" Piccolo came to Kagome's defence, "Do you want us to wait until Gohan is dead?" He snarled, getting right into Goku's face to get his point across.

"You're wrong, Kakarott," Kagome wrenched her arm away, "Gohan doesn't like to fight! He's not like us full Saiyans! I don't care if this Midoriko told Gohan how to kill Magatsuhi – it won't matter if he's dead!"

"Do you know what Gohan is thinking right now?" Piccolo growled, "He's wondering why he has to suffer while his Father is looking on! Think about how he's feeling – how fighting is more important to you than his very life!" Piccolo looked on in disgust as Goku seemed to finally realise the situation, "Even if he is the strongest fighter – he's still just a child!"

Kagome leapt into action without another word, flying past Goku and Piccolo to help Gohan, though she skidded to a stop in the air as Magatsuhi finally released the poor half-breed onto the ground.

"Stubborn kid," Magatsuhi huffed, "I guess you need to see someone else hurt before you can show me that power of yours," He smirked, seeing Gohan lift his head in shock, "I think I'll start with the one you 'admire' the most!"

"Stop!" Gohan gasped, clumsily moving to his knees, though it was too late as the malicious demon took off heading straight in the direction that Kagome was in.

Kagome charged all of her Ki into her fist, rearing it back to gain the most momentum to hit Magatsuhi with.

"If I must kill you, then so be it!" Magatsuhi laughed maniacally, evading her fist at the last moment and slamming a leg into her stomach. He licked his lips when she immediately coughed up blood and it splattered all along his face, "If this is what it takes to get you to show me your real power, then so be it!" The two slammed into the ground and Magatsuhi made sure that Kagome could not get up as he raised Cell's tail high into the air.

Everyone watched in disgust as several small figures slid out of Cell's tail and Magatsuhi glowed lightly as he spoke, "I've divided myself from Cell into these little Cell Juniors," He explained, his form readjusting into that of purely Trunks – though still with a few demonic features, "I do not need Cell's power to defeat you all!"

Kagome looked up from underneath Magatsuhi with wide eyes to the small creatures that resembled miniature forms of Cell – only they were blue instead of green, "Now, Cell Juniors, your playmates are awaiting on the cliff up there. Have fun with them and kill them if you want."

"Everyone, be careful!" Goku immediately warned, protectively curling his arms around Goten, "These are little clones of Cell! You can't underestimate them!" He tensed, preparing himself as the Cell Juniors charged full speed towards them.

"They are nothing!" Vegeta snarled, powering into Super Saiyan form and slamming his elbow down into the Cell Junior, only to have it easily parry it, much to his surprise.

Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien also attempted to defend themselves, seemingly gaining the upper-hand – only for the Cell Juniors to get up without any taken damage.

"NO!" Gohan cried out, watching helplessly as his companions fought with the divided Cells, "S-stop it!" He trembled as the thought quickly hit him, _'Nobody, except for Kagome, can be brought back with the Dragon Balls!'_

"D-dammit... t-they can't keep this up forever..." Kagome muttered, gasping for air as Magatsuhi dug his knee deeper into her throat.

"Oh," Magatsuhi raised a brow, glancing behind him to look at Gohan, "It feels like your Ki is rising, Brat," He smirked, "Show me this power of yours, before it's too late!" He dug his knee harder and Kagome struggled desperately for oxygen as he blocked her airway.

_'They'll be killed!' _Gohan trembled, feeling the tears come to his eyes at the horrific sight in front of him, _'I've got to... release my Ki!' _His blond hair completely stood up on end except for a single bang as his golden Ki exploded around him.

Magatsuhi lightly released the pressure on Kagome's throat in shock, glancing back at Gohan with wide red eyes. The female Saiyan underneath him gasped for breath, though he completely ignored it.

Gohan calmly walked forward, eyeing Magatsuhi stoically and without any sort of warning, the demon went flying off of Kagome as the half-breed moved much quicker than lightning.

Gohan silently offered Kagome a hand, which she took hesitantly and was gently put on her feet, "Gohan." She murmured in disbelief, watching him calmly stride forward after making sure she was alright for the most part.

One of the Cell Juniors didn't see anything coming as it dissolved into dust at a mere punch from Gohan, "He... destroyed it with one punch!" Vegeta gaped, as did the other Z warriors, Magatsuhi, and the remaining Cell Juniors.

"He did it..." Goku muttered from the ground, making sure not to crush the wailing Goten underneath him as his body protected his son, "He finally... released his anger."

It took only thirty seconds for Gohan to completely annihilate the Cell Juniors, and by extension, Cell himself. They all exploded into dust and everyone had to cover their eyes as a quick light flashed and only reopened them to see a surprising sight on the ground before them.

"It's... Android 18? And Android 17?" Krillin gasped weakly, seeing the two unconscious Androids lying on the ground in a heap, "B-but... how?"

"By destroying Cell, Gohan must have released them!" Piccolo muttered, standing up slowly from his beat-down by the Cell Juniors.

Magatsuhi watched all this go by stoically, _'So, this is the power of his anger.' _He thought, staring as Gohan slowly turned around to face him with those infuriating emotionless eyes.

"And now," Gohan murmured, knowing he had to wait for a specific moment before he could defeat Magatsuhi for good, "The end."

He had to beat Magatsuhi right out of Trunks before this could happen though...

* * *

Whew... only a few more chapters of the Cell Saga (maybe only two or three!) Review, and the next chapter should come quickly!


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome(Vegeta)

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

60 flippin' chapters! And I'm so excited for the Buu Saga! :3

* * *

"Kagome!"

Said female Saiyan glanced upwards for a mere moment, flicking her blue eyes back to the silent Gohan and the growling Magatsuhi, "He didn't get you too badly, did he?" Goku asked, taking a look at her bruised throat while tightening his hold on the finally quieting Goten.

"Do you..." Kagome trailed off, "Do you think Gohan has what it takes to win this?" She asked, stiffening a bit when Goku put a reassuring hand upon her shoulder and squeezed fondly, "Against Magatushi?"

"Of course!" Goku smirked, seeing how the battle had finally turned around in their favour, "It's all Gohan now! His Ki is much higher than Magatsuhi's! He'll definitely win this now!"

"Goku, why didn't you tell us how awesome Gohan was?" Krillin demanded, landing beside his best friend while re-positioning the unconscious Android 18 more comfortably against his shoulder, "He's... well, AWESOME!" He smirked as well, seeing how confident Goku looked, "He was even able to save Android 18 and 17 from that monster!"

Magatushi sneered, disregarding Krillin's words as he stared down at the half-breed boy, "Don't grow too cocky now," He frowned, "Even without Cell's power, the chances of you winning is still hopelessly low! Why don't you just give up now?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly, "You're wrong," He said calmly, earning an enraged snarl from the demon, "We can still end this in peace." He offered, not at all flinching when Magatsuhi let out a deafening roar while releasing all his demonic and Saiyan powers in a overconfident show of display.

"If he keeps this up, the entire Earth will shatter!" Krillin almost fell to his knees at the raw display of pure evil Ki. The ground underneath them shook for another good minute before everything finally seemed to calm down.

The dust and debris cleared, revealing a stoic Gohan and a smirking Magatsuhi, "Do you still believe this to be your lucky day?" He asked, licking his lips hungrily at the thought of ripping the brat apart in front of Kagome.

"I can't say I'm impressed." Gohan simply said, not even falling off his feet when Magatsuhi delivered a punch to his face strong enough to decapitate one hundred men at once. Instead of flinching, he buried his fist into the demon's stomach, his glare deepening when he felt acidic saliva land on his cheek.

Magatushi dug his claws into the ground in order to stop himself when Gohan sent him flying with a brutal punch to the chin, dislocating it immediately. He titled his head, clenching his fangs together when he felt the slight sting of his chin healing just as quickly as it had broke.

_'How is this possible?' _Vegeta watched with wide eyes, almost disgusted with the whole scene, _'It's bad enough that Kakarott has to show me up!' _His fist clenched until blood seeped from where his nails where digging into his palms, _'This half-breed... he's...!'_

"Stop already," Gohan murmured, easily blocking a blow with his forearm, "This is just pitiful," He said, rearing his leg back and sending Magatsuhi back once more, "Release Trunks and crawl back to Kagome."

"To that fucking bitch?" Magatsuhi spat out blood, his body trembling with pure rage, "To that slip of a girl?" He snarled, pointing a shaking finger towards her, "Look at her, Half-breed! Look at how pathetic she has become!"

The demon choked, suddenly finding that he could not get enough oxygen when Gohan's hand clenched tightly down around his throat, "Why do you keep going back to that?" His hand tightened with every second that passed, "Why do you keep calling Kagome 'pathetic'?" He demanded, "She is one of the most important people to me! Don't call her pathetic!"

"H-her physical strength may have become stronger," Magatushi admitted, able to speak when Gohan's fingers loosened just enough so he could talk, "But her will is a mere fraction of what it once was!" His lips turned up in a shaky smirk, "Despite receiving her wish to become physically stronger, she can only hide behind those two Saiyans! She cannot even subdue me anymore, which makes me seek a new master!"

_'I'm getting closer,' _Gohan furrowed his brows, knowing he had to push the demon only a little bit more, "You are nothing without her."

"If I cannot have Kagome's pure soul, then I must possess the darkest one available!" Magatsuhi panted, "A soul of complete hatred and utter darkness!" His red eyes slowly moved in a particular direction that Gohan caught onto.

"Midoriko told me," Gohan said, suddenly squeezing his fingers again and almost finding himself enjoying how Magatsuhi choked and how his neck bone constantly broke and healed underneath the immense pressure of his grasp, "Told me how you are nothing more than a mere parasite. Light or darkness – you cannot survive without attaching yourself to one."

"K-Kagome is no longer the light that I crave for," Magatsuhi managed to get out, despite his torn and shredded vocal cords, "The purity that I ache for is buried underneath those disgusting Saiyan attributes! If I cannot have it, then I need the darkness!"

Everyone tensed when Magatsuhi's eyes began to glow an eerie black, though Gohan did not flinch back, even when the skin of his hand burned, _'This is it!'_

"This body of Trunks' is pathetic! He is not who I need!" Magatsuhi roared and everyone watched with varying emotions as a strange swirl of Ki seemed to seep out of Trunks' every pore, "The one I want now is–!"

Gohan put Trunks' dead body gently upon the ground, glad to finally see that Magatsuhi was no longer possessing his fellow half-breed and moved faster than anyone could keep up with.

_'Wha...?' _Vegeta shook, unable to move from sheer surprise as Gohan flashed in front of him, stopping a visibly manifesting Ki from colliding with him.

"I-is that...?" Krillin stammered, shivering at the shapeless form of the demon, "I-is that _thing _Magatsuhi?" The feeling of pure corruption made him want to wretch.

_'Is this Magatsuhi's true form?' _Kagome shuddered as well, feeling small underneath the negative energy. She leaned into Goku's chest as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, sensing her utter discomfort.

"Move, Boy!" Magatsuhi spat as Gohan struggled to keep the shapeless Ki from moving forwards, "I must have him! I MUST HAVE VEGETA IF I CANNOT HAVE KAGOME!"

_'He intends to possess me like he did Trunks?' _Vegeta took an unconscious step back, gaping at the half Saiyan child in front of him, _'Is this brat... protecting me?'_

"It's over," Gohan growled, his feet digging into the ground as he wrestled with the formless demon, "I'll say it again. Give up and crawl back to Kagome!"

"IF YOU WILL NOT MOVE, THEN..." Magatsuhi's echoing snarl sent chills down everyone's spine. Gohan panted and almost fell forward when his foe abruptly moved backwards and seemed to form into a tight ball of Ki.

"I WILL BLOW MYSELF TO NOTHINGNESS AND I WILL TAKE EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD WITH ME!"

"He's lost his fucking mind!" Kagome gasped at his declaration, as did everyone else.

"No, I won't let you!" Gohan snarled, immediately moving into an offensive position and preparing himself to fight a shapeless form.

"DO NOT MOVE, BOY! SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON ME, THEN I WILL DETONATE AND TAKE EVERYONE WITH ME!" Magatushi's chilling voice laughed manically, "YOU HAVE MERE SECONDS LEFT TO LIVE!"

"N-no..." Gohan fell to his knees, "It wasn't supposed to go this way!" He slammed his fists into the ground in rage, "Midoriko, it wasn't supposed to go this way!" He screamed in fury, knowing there was nothing more he could do now, "It's all my fault!"

"It seems... that this is the end," Piccolo said, his voice rather calm for the dire situation, "We're done for now. There's nothing left we can do," He stated, "The Earth is already starting to fall apart."

Kagome blinked, suddenly feeling a hand on her head and meagre weight being shifted into her arms, "Sorry," She stared blankly as Goku lovingly stroked her hair, "But there is only one sure way to save Earth now." Goten fell unnervingly silent.

"And that would be what?" Piccolo asked as everyone stared at Goku in amazement, completely stunned at his light demeanour.

"THE CELL GAMES HAVE OFFICIALLY REACHED THE END!" Magatsuhi screamed, laughing insanely at Gohan's misery before him, "NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

His laughter abruptly stopped when Goku appeared before him with his Instant Transmission.

"Gohan, I'm proud of you," Goku smiled, turning to look at his son, "Just keep hitting those books and you'll become a scholar in no time," His smile didn't lessen from its luster, "Things aren't going good between me and your Mother right now, but I want you to know that I still care for her," His fingers touched the demonic Ki of Magatsuhi and the dark energy seemed to disappear slowly into his body, "Sorry, Gohan, but I'm not coming home this time around."

"Goodbye."

With that, everyone watched as Goku disappeared along with the demonic mist.

"DON'T LEAVE US!"

"GOKUUUUU!"

"WHAT IS KAKAROTT...?"

"NOOOOO!"

.

.

.

"Kakarott," Kagome growled, his face twitching in her rage and she shoved Goten into Piccolo's arms while placing two fingers on her forehead and focusing her Ki, "I won't let you leave so easily!"

She vanished just as quickly as Goku did.

~00~

"What the hell is wrong with you?" King Kai screamed, panicking along with Bubbles as the orange-clad warrior appeared before him; his body glowing while his features morphed into something more demonic, "Taking Magatsuhi into your own body and coming here before he blows himself up?"

"Sorry!" Goku grinned, obviously still in control of his body, "But I had no choice! I was kinda short on options!"

"And my house is your only one?" King Kai screeched, stumbling around as his small planet crumbled underneath the raw power.

"Again, I'm sorr–!" Goku began to smile, though he gasped when something appeared before him, "Kagome?" His eyes widened at the stoic female Saiyan, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Kakarott," Kagome smirked, "But you won't get to play the hero this time!" She placed her hand where his heart was, "You have two infants who need you!"

And she had no idea why, but she forced that strange pink healing Ki out of her body as much as she could at once and the proceeding light demolished the small planet and the inhabitants were no where to be seen...

~00~

Everyone stared at nothing.

"Goku..." Krillin fell to his knees, unable to be careful with Android 18's body as she fell to the ground awkwardly on her side, "Goku... and Kagome. They're gone."

Gohan shook uncontrollably, not bothering to wipe away the tears that streamed from his eyes, "Why? Why, DAAAAAAAAD?" He screamed in pure pain, "KAGOME!"

Krillin managed to pull himself together at the sound of Gohan's agony, "Good job, Gohan," He leaned down to the half-breed, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder, "You and Goku and Kagome all saved the world. It's over now."

"I-it wasn't supposed to go like that!" Gohan sniffled, his trembles only growing, "It wasn't supposed to go like that!" He growled, "Midoriko lied to me!"

"Whether or not it went the way you wanted it to, your power saved us," Krillin said, "And you can't tell me that you didn't see the look on Goku's face. If that wasn't the smile of a proud papa, then I don't know what is!"

Gohan stopped shaking enough to glance up at Krillin, "Now, get up. Your little brother needs his family." Krillin helped the reluctant Gohan up, supporting him against his shoulder and guiding him towards Piccolo and the silent Goten.

"I-I'm sorry," Gohan mumbled, taking Goten out of Piccolo's grasp and hugging the baby to his chest, "I'm sorry! It's all my fault that Dad and Kagome are... are–!"

"What the...?" It was Piccolo's voice that had Gohan glancing up and widening his eyes when a cloud of dust suddenly rose up without warning and blinded everybody within the vicinity, "That's–?"

A lone figure stood in the middle.

"D-Dad?" Gohan swallowed, simply staring at the dust finally cleared and the figure was revealed to be that of a confused Goku, "Dad, is that really you?"

Goku blinked, looking down at his fingers and his body and was generally baffled why he seemed completely fine.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, tears filling his eyes once more as the Saiyan looked up at him with a blank look that only his father could possess, "DAD, it's really you!" The half-breed jumped into Goku's chest in an instant and tackled him to the ground with the force, "Dad!" He nuzzled into Goku's chest, squishing a cooing Goten between them.

"I..." Goku unconsciously patted Gohan's head, feeling Goten's tail wrap tightly around his strong arm, "Yeah, it's me, Gohan." It was all he could say in his befuddlement.

Goku glanced up when a booted foot stepped in front of him and stoic black eyes were glaring down at him, "Kakarott, so you survived," Vegeta sneered, crossing his arms, "Somehow. But," His eyes moved around before settling back onto Goku, "Where is the woman?"

"Kagome? She's...!" Goku looked beside him, looking shocked that she was not there, "She–!"

_Where was she?_


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome(Vegeta)

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

And the Cell Saga has finally come to an end!

* * *

Her surroundings consisted of a never-ending pure darkness.

"W-what...?" Kagome blinked slowly, eyeing the area with wary eyes, "Where am I?" She wondered out loud, sitting up while remembering what had happened before she blacked out.

She had stopped Kakarott from sacrificing his life to kill off Magatsuhi for good.

_'Does this mean that I'm the one who is dead?' _She thought, her lips upturning into a bitter smile. She did not want to die, but she did not regret saving Kakarott in the very least.

His sons needed him, after all.

_'I do regret one thing, though,' _She sighed, blue eyes gazing blankly at the darkness surrounding her, _'I suppose I won't get to see Goten grow up.' _

"How expected," A cheerful and beautiful voice had her on alert and Kagome tensed while quickly turning around, "That you would sacrifice your life to save others."

Her eyes widened when she spotted the serene figure, "Midoriko?" Kagome murmured, seeing the ancient woman enveloped in a bright light, "I..."

"Yes, it is I," Midoriko smiled, kneeling down beside Kagome and placing a hand upon her shoulder, "Do not fear, Kagome. Magatsuhi is subdued for good this time." She said.

"Am I dead?" Kagome asked, giving the place another glance, "This must be hell." At least the Room of Spirit and Time had a few things going on for it, but this place was just empty.

Nothingness – maybe it was what she deserved...

Midoriko's hand tightened on her shoulder, "Look." She said softly, turning her pure eyes towards a small glowing object in front of them and Kagome did as Midoriko asked.

"It's the... Shikon?" Kagome blinked, spotting the small jewel sitting innocently in front of her, "What is it doing here?" She asked, frowning at the damned object.

"I must ask for one more sacrifice," Midoriko said calmly, "To make sure that Magatsuhi will not be revived for a second time," Her hand slipped down to Kagome's and she gently guided it until they were both touching the jewel, "You must use your pure Ki to seal the jewel for good."

"My pure Ki?" Kagome repeated, widening her eyes when her hand started to glow and that strange pink Ki that she had possessed for all of her life was slowly seeping out of her and into the still jewel.

"You have done well, my daughter," Midoriko said softly and Kagome shuddered a bit when the warmth of her pink Ki dulled until she felt none of it remain, "However, I am sure that this is not the last time that we will meet." The ancient miko placed a hand on Kagome's forehead and the Saiyan gasped.

_'Inuyasha.'_

~00~

"Dad," Gohan asked quietly, gaining a quizzical glance from his father, "Do you think Kagome is really...?" He could not bring himself to say the word 'dead'.

"Don't worry, Gohan!" Goku grinned, "That is why we are here!" He gestured with his head to the surroundings of Kami's lookout, which they had arrived to not that long ago, "I'm not sure where Kagome is, but we're gonna bring her back with the Dragon Balls! And everyone else who was killed by Magatsuhi and Cell."

"Yeah." Gohan smiled, finding it hard to doubt his father's words when he looked so confident that the Dragon Balls would bring Kagome back to them.

"Okay, Dende," Goku turned to the small Namekian, who had gathered the Dragon Balls for them and was ready to use their power, "You can summon Shenron now!"

Dende nodded, "Come forth, Shenron," The Dragon Balls began to glow a golden colour and pulsed, "We summon you to grant our wish!"

Everyone looked up to the darkening sky in awe, still amazed at the appearance of the great dragon, no matter how many times some of them had seen him before.

"_**Who has summoned me, speak your wishes now so that I may return to my slumber." **_Shenron's voice echoed throughout the skies and Goku quickly stepped forward.

"Shenron, I want you to restore everyone who was killed by Magatsuhi and Cell!" Goku called out, "That's our first wish!"

"_**That is a simple request." **_Shenron's eyes glowed a deeper red and the Z warriors all glanced over when a low groan caught their attention.

"Trunks, you're finally back!" Krillin grinned, helping the half-breed sit up as he looked blankly around, "How you feeling there, Buddy?"

"Kagome! Where is she?" Gohan looked around desperately, feeling a despair well up in him when she didn't spot the female Saiyan anywhere among them.

"Shenron!" Goku frowned, glancing up to the Eternal Dragon, "Were you able to revive the one called Kagome?" He asked.

"_**The one you have requested cannot be brought back as she is not dead," **_Shenron explained, much to the Z gang's surprise, **_"Now, then – state your second wish!"_**

"If Kagome is not dead, then where is she?" Piccolo asked, looking at Goku for answers, though finding that the orange-clad warrior looked as confused as they all felt.

"Well, can you bring Kagome back to us, Shenron?" Goku asked, tightening his arms around a slumbering Goten.

"_**That is beyond my power," **_Shenron's echoing voice boomed, **_"A power beyond my own is blocking me from granting your request."_**

"What does that mean?" Goku murmured, looking rather confused by the whole situation, "Can you at least tell us where she is?"

"_**That I cannot do either," **_Shenron answered, **_"The power is also blocking me from seeing where the one you call Kagome is located," _**The dragon stated, _**"Speak to me your second wish! I do not like to wait."**_

"What now?" Gohan looked to Goku with a helpless expression, only to find that his father looked just as frustrated as he felt.

"Is it the Shikon?" Goku called out, "Is that what's blocking you from granting our second wish?"

"_**I do not know," **_Shenron simply answered, **_"Have you no second wish?"_**

"Damn!" Goku growled, stomping his foot like an angry child. A crack appeared in the floor of Kami's lookout as he stomped multiple times, "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!"

"Goku," Krillin looked to his best friend a little hesitantly, "I'm sure... that Kagome is fine!" He lied, trying to calm down the Saiyan, "In fact, I'm sure that she's on her way here right this minute!"

Goku didn't appear to hear Krillin as he clenched his fists, "Damn it!" He growled, not even hearing Goten's quiet sniffles as anger seemed to course through his his veins, "Damn!"

"_**If you have no second wish, then I will return to my slumber!" **_Shenron said, though Krillin stepped forward before he could disappear.

"Do you think you can turn Android 17 and Android 18 back into their human selves?" Krillin asked, giving Goku a reluctant glance and sighing when Goku kept on cursing.

"_**I cannot grant this wish," **_Shenron responded, **_"The beings' power who you speak of far exceeds my own. I am unable to revert them back to the humans they once were."_**

"I thought you would say that," Krillin sighed again, scratching at his bald head, "Well, if you can't turn them back into humans, you can at least get rid of the bombs they are carrying around, right?"

"_**Yes, I can," **_Shenron said and again, the dragon's eyes glowed a deeper red, **_"I have removed the explosive devices. I bid you farewell!"_**

A bright light flashed and the Eternal Dragon disappeared from view while the seven Dragon Balls shot across the sky like meteors to scatter among the Earth.

"Why would you make such a wish, Krillin-san?" Trunks frowned, not understanding the logic behind it.

"Oh," Krillin muttered, "Well, the Androids aren't as bad as you think," He said weakly, "You were dead for a while, so you didn't really get to see," He mumbled, blushing a light red when he received a few raised brows in response, "I... just feel sorry for them, I guess. Who wants to live with a bomb inside of them?" He glanced down to the two still unconscious Androids that they had brought along with them, staring at Android 18 in particular.

Trunks snorted, glaring at the unconscious Androids, but not attacking as his mind told him to do. These Androids _were_ a bit different from the ones he knew, even if just a bit.

"Dad?" Gohan looked up sadly, "Are you... okay?" He asked hesitantly, seeing his father tremble.

Goku couldn't answer, _'Kagome, where are you?' _He shook, not seeing or hearing anyone around him as his mind could only focus on one thing, _'Where are you?'_

"I'm heading home now," Tien said, knowing there was nothing more he could do, "Chiaotzu is probably worried sick about me," He gave the Z fighters a smirk, "All of you, take care until our paths meet again." With that, the warrior was gone from the lookout.

"Well, I guess we should be going, too," Yamcha said, staring at Goku from the corner of his eyes, "Hey, Trunks, when do you think you'll be headed home – to the future?"

Trunks glanced to the ground, "Tomorrow. I want to get a good night sleep and visit with my mother for a while," Of course, he wanted to see Kagome too, but he knew he couldn't stay too long as his presence would change this time line too much.

After all, two of him couldn't exist in one place.

"We'll swing by to see you off," Krillin said, "What are you going to do, Piccolo?" He asked the Namekian, "Are you going to live here?" He received a simple nod from the stoic warrior. He carefully picked up Android 17 and Android 18 and placed them over his shoulder, "Let's go, then."

Krillin, Trunks, Vegeta, and Yamcha all took off in their separate ways.

"What do you plan to do, Goku?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms as Gohan looked worriedly up at his father.

"I'm going to stay here," Goku finally said after a moment of silence and he handed Goten to a surprised Dende, "Can you feed him, Dende?" He asked and Dende nodded silently and retreated into his home with Mister Popo and a silent Piccolo, "Gohan, I want you to go and see your mother, okay? I'm sure she's worried sick about you."

"B-but, Dad!" Gohan began to protest, though all it took was one look from his father to stop, "O-okay." He relented, taking one last look at Goku before taking off from Kami's lookout.

_'Kagome, you will come back to me, won't you?'_

Seven days and seven nights passed and Goku did not move from his spot until he felt arms wrap around his chest.

.

.

.

"Kakarott, I hope you didn't wait too long for me."

With those words, Goku turned around and crushed the small figure to his chest and held on as if he would never let go.

"Kagome, you're finally back."


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Despite the contents of this chapter, it will NOT end up as Vegeta/Bulma

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

_'Fuck that woman!'_

Vegeta snarled, punching a hole through the thick wall and causing the Capsule Corporation building to shake on its very foundation. He heard shrieks of alarm from the various people that the building held with his sensitive hearing, but thought nothing of it.

_'That damned woman and Kakarott deserve each other!' _He sneered, glancing out the window and glaring at nothing in particular, _'That low-class Kagome has never deserved the likes of me, the Prince of all Saiyans!'_

And yet, he still felt a burning anger at just the thought of the two of them together – all happy with each other and their newborn son as they celebrated the peace brought with the defeat of Magatsuhi and Cell.

It was sickening.

The image in his mind had him punching yet another hole through the wall of his room and he knew he would be facing the wrath of Bulma within the next few minutes, yet he he didn't care in the least.

Let them have each other.

_'It is only a matter of time before Kagome regrets her decision of choosing that clown over me!' _Vegeta thought, not bothering to glance up when the door to his room abruptly slammed open and in walked the fiery blue-haired woman with an angry frown to her pretty face.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched loudly, irritating his ears at the volume, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled impressively for a human, staring at the two holes he had made in the wall with his fist, "I allow you to stay here out of my own _kindness _and this is how you repay me? By punching _holes _in the walls?"

"Shut up, Woman!" Vegeta snarled back, not in the mood for her complaints, "Leave me be!" He ordered, his brow twitching in anger when Bulma did not back down like she should have. Instead, she merely placed her hands on her hips and moved closer towards him.

"If you have pent up frustrations, then go take them out in the gravity chamber, not my house!" Bulma glared, receiving a deadly one in return "You woke up Trunks with your pouting!"

"I do not _pout_, Woman," Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Mind your own damn business!" He simply said, dismissing her, though she would not have it.

The Capsule Corp heiress angrily grit her teeth together, stomping her way up to the irate Saiyan, "Ever since you got back here yesterday, you've been nothing more than a pain in the ass – more so than usual!" She added quickly, "What has you so infuriated?" She asked in a quieter tone, hoping to diffuse the situation before Vegeta got even more violent.

"And what makes you think that I will tell you?" Vegeta smirked, allowing himself to enjoy the irritated twitch of her plucked brow, "Anything that concerns me is above your inferior mind." He insulted.

Bulma simply sighed and rubbed her temple as if to ward off an oncoming headache in response, "As much as you like to think, I'm actually not an idiot," She said dryly, choosing to ignore his huff of disbelief, "I can tell something is bothering you. Now, spill it." She demanded.

"Dammit, Woman – leave me be!" Vegeta repeated with a low threateningly growl, slightly impressed that Bulma did not back down even at this point (not that he would ever admit out loud).

"I refuse to leave this room until you tell me," Bulma said stubbornly, tapping her foot impatiently, "So, there."

Vegeta glanced at her with contempt, standing up from his position and stalking ever so closer to Bulma with predator-like steps that had her questioning her own actions, "There's a way to help me, Woman." He said lowly and she shrieked in surprise when his strong hands wrapped around each of her arms to pull her in close. He needed to get this frustration out somehow...

Bulma swallowed nervously, her eyes unable to move away from his dark stare, "W-what are you doing, Vegeta?" She asked shakily, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Shut up." And, much to her surprise, he was kissing her and she knew it was wrong and that she should stop this at once for many reasons (the biggest one was that she was still dating Yamcha).

She was flat on her back on Vegeta's bed within a matter of seconds with a lusty Saiyan hovering over as his hands easily ripped her clothing from her body. And when his lips were on hers once again, all protests quickly died down.

It was very wrong on all levels, but she just couldn't find the will to stop.

~00~

Kagome sighed contently, feeling the cool breeze on her face as the small infant unconsciously buried his face further into her stomach for the warmth her body provided.

"Kagome!" A cheerful voice called out and said female lazily glanced up to see Goku closing in on her with his signature goofy grin, "I got you some food! You must be starving!" He said, landing on the ground and dropping the large dead deer in front of him, "You like your meat raw, right?"

"Kakarott, you didn't need to," Kagome sat up, placing Goten in her lap as his nose twitched at the smell of meat, "But I appreciate it all the same." She said, feeling warmth in her chest when Goku beamed at her for the words.

"Not a problem!" Goku scratched the back of his head before he plopped on the ground beside her without a care, "I figure Goten must be hungry, too."

Kagome smiled, allowing the baby to clumsily crawl off her lap and towards the corpse of the deer where he examined it curiously.

"He can eat solid stuff even though he's so small, right?" Goku blinked, asking as Goten grabbed a handful of the deer's fur and tugged at it, easily ripping it from the animal's body with his Saiyan strength.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "We are a warrior race. Milk cannot substitute for what meat can do." She watched as Goten gurgled a growl and began tearing into the animal a bit more furiously to get access to the meat.

Goku nodded, resting back on the soft grass and looking up contently into the blue sky as Goten loudly chewed in pieces of the deer that Kagome ripped off for him to eat, "Say," Goku glanced up curiously as he relaxed his arms behind his head, "You never told me what Midoriko had to say to you."

"It doesn't matter," Kagome said simply, "We are both alive and there is no more Magatsuhi." She said, not wanting to go into details.

"I guess so." Goku didn't pry and the surroundings was then filled with a comfortable silence (other than Goten noisily chewing on his food). However, both jumped when a voice suddenly sounded in their minds.

"Goku!"

"King Kai?" Goku sat up, looking around confusedly as Kagome blinked at the unexpected contact, "Whaddya want?"

"A fine way to greet me after getting me killed!" King Kai huffed, earning a nervous little laugh from Goku, "Thanks a lot for that, by the way!"

"Sorry?" Goku weakly offered, "So, what's up?" He asked curiously, "I didn't know you could contact me all the way from Reikai!"

"I'm King Kai, of course I can!" King Kai rolled his eyes underneath his shades, "Anyways, I contacted you because I want you to come to Reikai to train under me again."

"What?" Both Goku and Kagome looked taken back at the very suggestion, "But you're dead, King Kai and I'm not! How am I suppose to enter Reikai?"

"I arranged something with Enma," King Kai said impatiently, "So, Goku? What do you say?" He demanded.

"Would you like to train under me again?"

~00~

_5 Weeks Later_

Vegeta glanced up, sneering as Bulma hesitantly stepped into his room (and without knocking of course) and stared nervously at everything in the room except for him, "What is it?" He rudely asked, "Spit it out, Woman?"

Bulma finally glanced up at, averting her blue eyes quickly as she bit her lip anxiously, "Vegeta." She began quietly and her next words had Vegeta widening his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

I know I said Bulla/Bra wasn't going to appear, but I need her to get the ball rolling with Vegeta and Kagome (Bulla will be a lot more kickass in this than she is in the anime)


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M (dark themes, language)

* * *

"Kagome!"

Said Saiyan glanced up, spotting the golden cloud and the teenage boy sitting on top of it, "Gohan!" She blinked as the cloud lowered enough so that Gohan could step off it, "What are you doing here? I thought you had that home school thing with your Mother?"

"Well," Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Kagome couldn't help but to smile because it definitely reminded her of Goku, "Sorry to drop in so suddenly, but it's been a week since I've seen you and Goten."

A small head poked out from the tree, blinking curiously at the sound of his mother's voice and a large smile suddenly erupted on his face at the sight of Gohan, "Big Brother!" Goten flipped from the tree, slamming into Gohan's stomach with a flying tackle, "Didja come to see me?! Huh, huh?!"

"Of course, you little brat!" Gohan said the name affectionately, patting the young boy on his unruly hair, "You've been taking care of your Mom while Dad's away?" He asked and Goten looked up at him with admiring eyes.

"Yep, Mommy's been training me!" Goten let go of his older brother, "Look at what I can do now!" He took in a deep breath and in an eruption of Ki, a golden sheen enveloped him and caused his black hair to stand up on end and his eyes to turn a greenish colour, "Cool, right?"

"Goten," Gohan blinked and blinked, rather amazed at the sight, "You're a... Super Saiyan?!" He glanced back to Kagome, whose hands were on her hips and a proud smile stretched on her face.

"He's the latest to join the Super Saiyan club," Kagome said, patting her boy's shoulder, "Amazing that he could even achieve Super Saiyan form when he's so young."

"You're telling me," Gohan murmured, as Goten flew playfully around them, "Better not tell Vegeta though, he might get angry that Trunks or Bulla haven't achieved it yet."

"Tch," Kagome frowned deeply at the name, "He probably slaps those poor kids around," She muttered, "And that's not the way to become a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah," Gohan nodded in agreement, knowing that Vegeta only bothered to even train them was that they were of his blood and therefore, had to live up the Prince's expectation, even if they were half-breeds, "So, where's Dad? Is he still training with King Kai in Reikai?"

"Yes," Kagome rolled her eyes fondly, "The dope hasn't even bothered to contact us in two weeks!" She shook her head with exasperation, "He even keeps his training a secret so he can 'surprise' me with how strong he has become one day."

_'Aww, Kagome, don't say that!' _

The sudden voice in their heads surprised them all, and Kagome was the first one to recover, "You've been gone for two months straight!" She responded in a slightly accusing tone, though she smiled when Goku laughed nervously, "Are you coming back from Reikai soon? Goten has something to show you."

"Yeah, Daddy, hurry up!" Goten pouted, leaping off the ground, "You've been gone for a really, really, _really _long time!"

"Dad, it's good to finally hear you again," Gohan smiled, "But you really shouldn't leave for so long without at least contacting Kagome." He scolded, much to the female Saiyan's amusement.

_'Kagome, did ya miss me?' _Goku asked teasingly, laughing again when Kagome merely huffed, _'Sorry about that, King Kai has been really on back for training lately,' _He said, _'But I finally got a break, so I'm coming back from Reikai right now.'_

"Yay, Daddy's coming home!" Goten cheered loudly, "I wanna show you something, Daddy!"

"I can't wait," The voice was no longer in their heads, but now behind them, "What do you want to show Daddy, little buddy?" Goku asked, smiling widely when Goten gave him the same tackling hug that he had just given Gohan.

"Just how hard is this training King Kai is giving you?" Kagome asked and Goku walked up to her with Goten hanging off his shoulders and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"It's pretty darn tough," Goku admitted, "That's why I've been gone for so long this time," He glanced down to his boy, "So, show me this surprise of yours, Goten!"

"'Kay!" Goten flipped off his father and landed on the ground. He stood still and took in another deep breath and same golden shame blasted around him, "Look at me, Daddy! I'm a Super Saiyan!"

"Wow!" Goku seemed very impressed, "It looks like you've been doing some tough training of your own!"

"Yep, Mommy's training is really hard! But I didn't stop!" Goten beamed, puffed his chest out proudly, and received an affectionate pat on his golden head in return.

"You might just surpass me and your Mommy one day!" Goku smiled before glancing up to his oldest son, who was standing quietly while Goku greeted his mate and youngest, "Gohan, look at you! I think you've grown taller since I've last seen you!"

"Don't know about that," Gohan scratched his nose, "But it's really great to see you, Dad."

Goku nodded, giving Gohan a warm pat on his broad shoulder, "So how's that school going for you? And how's your Mom doing?" He asked curiously.

"Well, actually, Mom thought I needed more social interaction with peers my age, so she thought I should go to public school. Today's my first day." Gohan shifted nervously, rubbing at the back of his head again.

"Are you going to be late? Doesn't this school thing have a certain time when it begins?" Kagome asked while Gohan looked down to his watch and panicked when he realised just what time it was.

"I really gotta go!" Gohan jumped back onto the golden cloud, giving a smile and a wave to the three Saiyans, "I'll drop by again after school!" With that, Gohan was off in the sky and out of sight within seconds.

"I think he's been slacking too much," Kagome crossed her arms with disapproval, "This school thing can't be too hard, can it?"

"I dunno," Goku shrugged, "I've never been to school," He looked thoughtfully down to his boy, "Maybe Goten should start going. He's old enough and education is important." It had to be, otherwise Chichi would have not made such a big deal about when they had still been married.

Kagome blinked, not sure what to think of the surprising idea, "Why is it important?"

"To get a job, I guess." Goku still looked thoughtful. They really had no need for money as they mostly lived off the land after they had built themselves a small little home out in the wilderness. And Bulma had supplied them with a few necessary items, such as light bulbs, a refrigerator, and an oven for Goku who did not like his meat raw.

"If Goten wants to," Kagome watched their son as he playfully chased after a butterfly with a smile, "You can go play for a while. Maybe visit Trunks and Bulla if they aren't getting pounded by Vegeta."

"Okay!" Goten grinned and flew off into the woods.

"It's been too long," Goku lowered his voice some and placed his hands around Kagome's slim waist, leaning down to place his forehead against hers, "I really missed you, Kagome."

Kagome still possessed that cute little flush he loved so much, even after they had been together for seven years, "Don't say such soft things." She muttered, but placed a kiss on his nose.

"Goten will be gone for a few hours," Goku's smile turned a bit naughty, "So, we'll have lots of time to catch up," He picked up Kagome bridal-style, despite her small protests, "And I'm gonna use it to the full advantage."

With that, Goku surged straight into their bed with a hunger reflected in his eyes...

~00~

"Both of you are useless," Vegeta sneered down at his two panting children, "It's pathetic that you're both already tired! Kakarott's brat can do better than both of you!" He snapped, stepping away from the two kids to the gravity chamber, not willing to waste any more of his time.

"Do you think Daddy hates us?" Bulla asked in a quiet voice, barely able to sit up, let alone stand, "Why is he always so mean?" Tears began to flood her big blue eyes.

"Quit being a baby," Trunks said a little too harshly, standing on shaking legs, "Why do you think Dad thinks we're so weak?"

Bulla sighed, rubbing her tears away, "So why don't you show him?" She asked in an accusing voice, "Maybe he'll be nicer if you show him!"

"Are you kidding?" Trunks huffed, "Dad will only go harder on our training if I show him," His tone quieted down, "What about you?" He asked gruffly, "Are you close yet?"

"I like my hair the way it is," Bulla stuck her nose in the air and Trunks noted just how similar she was to their mother, "I don't want my hair to stick up stupidly like yours!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your hair isn't going to stick up!" Trunks said in exasperation, "You've seen Kagome when she's a Super Saiyan. Her hair doesn't stick up and since you're a girl like she is, yours probably won't either."

"I don't want to be a blonde," Bulla retorted, "Grandma's a blonde and just look at her!"

"Yeah, maybe you got a point," Trunks mumbled, not trying to be disrespectful of their grandmother, but she certainly wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, "It's not like you're gonna go dumb when you go Super Saiyan."

"Maybe Daddy will like me better if I do turn Super Saiyan," Bulla sighed wistfully, "How'd you do it, Trunks?"

"Dunno, it just happened," Trunks shrugged, "You just got to train harder, that's all." He said, but Bulla didn't look too impressed with his vagueness, but she looked up to the sky with a surprised look before she could say something snarky in return, "It's Goten!"

And sure enough, the boy landed in front of them only a few moments later, "Hey guys!" He greeted with a goofy grin, "Do you wanna play with me?"

Bulla's look brightened quickly, though Trunks merely rolled his eyes, "Where's your Mom?" He asked, though it was obvious that he was alone.

"Dad's back so I think they're gonna be busy playing themselves," Goten answered and Trunks wrinkled his nose in response, "So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's away from here and Daddy!" Bulla had a scary angry look on her face that was almost a clone of Bulma's, "He's being really mean to us again!"

Trunks sighed at Bulla's whining, even if it was the truth, "I'll play if it's not something stupid." He said and Goten beamed at him.

"C'mon, let's go!" With that, the three kids took off from Capsule Corp., not seeing the dark eyes watching them.

"Kakarott's back, is he?" Vegeta sneered, taking off himself in the same direction of the three brats, intending on giving Goku a nice 'surprise' welcome back.

He needed to see King Kai's training for himself anyways...


End file.
